


Forever Rising Phoenix

by rocknrollprincess131



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Family Secrets, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing in Action, Multi, Requited Love, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 69
Words: 328,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknrollprincess131/pseuds/rocknrollprincess131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been nearly a month since The Governor attacked the prison, Rick and Carl are on their own, saddened by the group separation. While raiding a house in the suburbs, just as they are about to raise their weapons to shoot three unexpected zombies, a mysterious girl saves them. Who is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unknown Barricades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been nearly a month since The Governor attacked the prison, Rick and Carl are on their own, saddened by the group separation. While raiding a house in the suburbs, just as they are about to raise their weapons to shoot three unexpected zombies, a mysterious girl saves them. Who is she?

**Author's Note: Hello world and my wonderful readers! I heard about this site from a friend and decided to post the story on here. I wanted to delve into this more with a different show and a darker approach, as well as implementing an original character in that plays a big role in the story line. Forever Rising Phoenix is was posted on FanFiction a month BEFORE the mid-season premiere, so some things that happened in this story are purely coincidental to the show. This first chapter may be a little slow, but things definitely pick up in the next chapter, so keep reading! :)**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE WALKING DEAD FRANCHISE. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY FRANK DARABONT AND AMC (TELEVISION SERIES), ROBERT KIRKMAN AND TONY MOORE (COMIC BOOK SERIES), RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.** _

_**Chapter One: Unknown Barricades** _

_**Somewhere in Georgia** _

They had no idea what the time was or the season they were in, nor could they remember the last time they knew the exact date a day was. The only indication of knowing such things was to judge by the sun, the moon, and the wind. Rick Grimes looked up from his spot on top of a hill in the middle of a suburban street, seeing the moon slowly set and the sun in the eastern part of the pale amethyst sky, meaning it was most likely between six and eight in the morning.

He sighed and hung his head down. It had been a little over a month since The Governor and his troops attacked the prison, causing the group to separate in the midst of the ensuing chaos. Rick had genuinely meant what he said about letting them stay. They would be in different cell blocks, what would be the harm? In tough times, people should put whatever differences they may have aside and stick together. Sadly, that was wishful thinking. Zombie apocalypse or not, it was dog eat dog, survival of the fittest all the way.

The image of a smiling Hershel being beheaded by Phillip still haunted him. Rick remembered learning in his high school history class when The French Revolution was being covered, that when beheaded, the decapitated brain could still properly function from as short as a couple minutes to as long as three hours. Either way, it was too late for poor Hershel, who had really become a loving father figure to the group.

Rick thought back on Maggie and Beth, whom he happened to catch a glance of in his peripheral vision. The girls already had fearful looks on their faces, but they became naturally hysterical after seeing their own father, the last link to their family, murdered. After that, it was all a flurry of fired gunshots as Rick and Phillip brawled. He was sure to be a dead man if Michonne hadn't stabbed The Governor through the heart. He wondered where Michonne had gone off to after rescuing him. Any of them, really. Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Daryl, Tyresse, Sasha, Bob. The last thing Rick told Carl was to not look back, and they didn't. He didn't know if he would ever see any of them again…

Maybe he shouldn't have let Carol go. Killing Karen and David may have been unjust, but did she really have a reason to do it again? Who knows? She was better off and somewhere far away, oblivious to the incident.

"Dad?" Rick turned around to see Carl, his fourteen year old son, walk up behind him. He felt so sorry for him. A fourteen year old boy should be doing normal things, like reading comic books and riding skateboards, not killing zombies. Carl had endured so much in the past two years (or what he assumed was two years). From getting shot to losing Lori and now Judith, Rick could see the cracks in the strong façade his son surrounded himself in. The bright eyed shy boy that Carl used to be was nearly gone, although, Rick would still catch glimpses of his innocence from time to time. All of this made him wonder if things would ever change, for they had long given up hope, if they would ever be truly happy again. All they had was each other now, and they needed to do the best they could at everything possible to make sure it stayed that way.

Shortly after leaving the prison, Carl confessed that he had a perfect shot of Phillip, but that Daryl told him _not_ to fire. Rick could see the guilt was wearing away at him just by the look on his face, even though he tried to hide it. It was just like how he had felt about not killing the zombie on the spot that ultimately ripped Dale apart. Not only guilt, but regret. If he didn't listen to Daryl and fired at Phillip, he could have ended it like he said. Maybe they'd still have Judith. The image of her bloody car seat was forever etched into both of their minds, along with more sorrow that they hadn't been able to grab her before it was too late.

"Yeah, Carl. Did you get rid of them?"

He nodded. "Yep, now we can raid the houses. I checked the last five, they were all empty."

"Good job, son. Let's go."

They walked back to the house that Carl had walked the zombies out of. This was the tenth neighborhood they hit in about a month, for it was an all day job executing the hidden walkers and looking through every nook and cranny of a house to find whatever they may need. They had found some things to last them for a while, but by no means had they come across a surplus of food and supplies.

It was easy to indicate which houses had been properly evacuated and which ones had missed the boat, judging by the bare cabinets for the former and the skull remnants and walkers for the latter, which ended up having more to choose from.

"We should make this quick, we have a long day ahead of us, and you know the time is valuable. I'm getting a bad vibe here." Rick could have sworn he saw a shadow going back and forth between the houses, and although it had been light enough, he couldn't make out a face. Perhaps he was having his hallucinations again, but it couldn't be, could it?

Rick and Carl walked inside. It looked like it could have been a nice house at one point, but now it looked like a tornado swept through it. Furniture ripped apart, holes in the walls, a broken staircase railing and broken windows, stained carpets, and most of the doors were hanging off the hinges. They cautiously walked through what was believed to be the living room into the kitchen. What they didn't know was that there were walkers that Carl hadn't seen.

They immediately went to work, searching all the cabinets and drawers. Carl opened a drawer by the dishwasher to find a handful of large kitchen knives and a sharpening stick. "Whoa! Look at this knife set, Dad!" Carl was pretty excited as Rick walked over to inspect the set.

"What do you know, there's still some good ones in here. Great work, Carl."

They exchanged a smile that was cut short by the sound of rustling upstairs, causing them to look up at the ceiling. "Did you check upstairs?"

"Yes, the whole house. I cleared the walkers out and nobody was here."

The apprehension that Rick had in the back of his mind began to creep up a little, but forced himself to shrug it off. "I'm sure it's probably the sounds of the house. Let's hurry it up, though."

Along with the knives, they found three boxes of macaroni and cheese, pots, and a bunch of soup cans. This was turning out to be one of the better raids they had been on, it would be enough food to last for about a week.

"I think we've found everything non-perishable here, now for upstairs." They grabbed their findings and walked out, but not before coming face to face with three walkers. These walkers must have been basketball stars before turning, not only judging by their uniforms, but also because they were taller than Rick, most likely over 6"2. _Ahh, fuck! That's what the sound upstairs was! I knew it!_ Carl took out a knife and Rick already had his hand on his gun, they were ready to attack when…

_**SWOOSH! SWOOSH! SWOOSH!** _

The sound emitted loudly, and one by one, the zombies became decapitated instantly. It happened so quickly that neither Rick nor Carl could see what it was that saved them, until they saw something flying back the direction it came from, followed by a snapping noise, which made them turn around. There was a girl on the staircase landing. Rick scrunched up his eyebrows, staring her down, as did Carl. _It's that figure I saw earlier! That was who it must have been upstairs!_

_**"Who are you?"** _

_**THATS WHEN TWD THEME SCORE STARTS PLAYING ;]** _

_**WHO WAS IT THAT SAVED THEM? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER TWO: SALVAGE , COMING SOON! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD! NO FLAMES!** _


	2. Salvage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Carl are rescued by Delilah, a mysterious girl that has been looking for them after coming across Maggie, Tyresse, Sasha, and Bob, right after the prison riot. Will Rick and Carl believe her?

**Author's Note: Hello world and my wonderful readers! I've broken my streak of publishing one chapter for a new story! Lol just kidding, it just seems like that ;P. Sorry if Rick and Carl seem a little out of character, but I have a perspective on that: What would be the point of FanFiction if some of the characters always resembled how they were on the shows? Rick and Carl are just trying to get a feel of Delilah, more of her back story is revealed a bit in the next chapter. To answer the one guest reviewer: I will attempt to make this as close to the rest of the Season 4 story line as possible, I already did that with the previous chapter with Carl leading the zombies out of the house, since that was the clip they showed on Talking Dead in December. I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE WALKING DEAD FRANCHISE. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY FRANK DARABONT AND AMC (TELEVISION SERIES), ROBERT KIRKMAN AND TONY MOORE (COMIC BOOK SERIES), RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter Two: Salvage**

**"Who are you?"**

The girl was crouched down on the staircase landing and had one arm raised, holding a boomerang in her hand, that must have been what decapitated the walkers. She had medium olive skin with aquamarine colored eyes and long light golden brown hair to the middle of her back. Her outfit consisted of a dark pink and blue long sleeved off the shoulder tank top, black spandex yoga pants, black fingerless gloves, and leopard Doc Martens along with a gold and multicolored rhinestoned phoenix necklace. Rick guessed by how young she looked that she was probably around Beth's age, but there seemed something familiar about her…

"Rick Grimes?"

_**How does she know my name?** _

Rick and Carl glanced over at each other, confused, before turning back and nodding. "Y-Yes. Who are you?"

The girl sighed, what seemed to be like relief. "Finally." She rose to her feet and Rick couldn't help but check her out. Long legs, slender hips, large breasts that he was pretty sure were hers. He didn't know where she came from, but he knew that she was definitely a knock out, for she had the body of a Radio City Rockette. A lotus flower in the zombie apocalypse. "I thought this was going to take forever and a half." She sauntered down the stairs.

Rick was so perplexed by all of this, it seemed very bizarre. "What do you mean by that?

"You are not an easy man to find, Rick Grimes." She laughingly smiled as she joined them at the bottom of the stairs, before looking at Carl. She was even prettier up close, with long dark lashes and pink pouty lips. "You must be Carl, they said you wore your daddy's sheriff hat. I've got to say, it looks pretty awesome, kid."

The young boy blushed madly. "Th-th-thanks." Rick had to restrain the snickers. This girl was probably ten years older than him and he had never seen his son have such a reaction like he did over the female sex, not even with Beth, whom he knew Carl had a crush on.

The girl also hid her giggles, although this was not the first time she'd receive this reaction, nor would it be the last. "I'm sorry, I forgot to answer your question. My name is Delilah Daltrey. No relation to Roger. I wish." She scoffed and extended her hand out, shaking hands with both of them.

"Who?" Carl asked, which made Delilah's mouth slightly agape.

"You don't know who Roger Daltrey is, from The Who, one of the greatest rock and roll bands that once existed?"

Carl was already a little nervous being around her, but now he felt like an idiot not knowing the answer. "N-no."

Delilah smiled reassuringly at him and messed with the hat. "You've got a lot to learn. It's not your fault, what with the great musicians of your generation. Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber, no wonder you don't know The Who. Don't worry, I'll fill you in on the classics." She leaned against the wall and winked at him, making him further blush.

Rick cleared his throat, something about this seemed off and he had to find out more. Carl's reaction was also making him a little uncomfortable. "Seeing as you know who we are, how did you know to come looking for us?"

She turned back to Rick. "I was sent to look for you by some group I met an hour away last month. Apparently, they were residing in the big prison up north when a one eyed freak barraged the place and guillotined a man. After that, they all got separated and spread out. Sounded like total pandemonium."

"Hershel." Rick said, and she nodded.

"Yes, that was the name the girl told me. Her name's Maggie Greene, it was her father, and she has a sister, Beth."

Carl lit up. "You found Maggie and all them?"

Delilah nodded again. "Well, not all of them, yet. Don't get me wrong, I plan on finding _all of you_."

Rick liked her enthusiasm. "Who do you have with you now? It was a pretty large group, close to fifty members. There was a swine flu like virus that broke out right before the riot. Medicine was found on one of the last raids, but they hadn't been cured entirely and were still quarantined."

"I know, I've been filled in on all of this, multiple times. I came across Maggie, Tyresse, Sasha, and Bob almost a month ago. From there, we drove south and found a bus that had a bunch of kids and Maggie's husband, Glenn, inside. It seems like they were better by the time we found them. We're still looking for Michonne, Daryl, Beth, and Judith. I think they mentioned a Carol in there?"

Rick shook his head. "I'm glad Maggie and Glenn are back together, but there's no longer a Carol in the group. We found Judith's car seat covered in blood, there's no way she survived the attack." His voice cracked on that last sentence, and could feel the tears welling up. He had failed his baby girl, Daddy's little princess, by not grabbing her first. Carl's eyes were already brimming with tears, the only part he had left of his mother Lori was gone with her.

"That's not what Glenn told me, he said he saw somebody carrying her right before the bus sped off. Carol's not in the group? You better tell that to these two little girls, Lizzie and Mika. They keep asking about her and we just keep telling them we'll find her."

"Really? He saw Judith?" Carl blinked his eyes and let the now happy tears fall down as he smiled for the first time in a month.

Delilah once again nodded. "Yes. Now, we should probably get out of here. I've pretty much cleared the upstairs and looks like you've gotten everything there is downstairs. Besides, Madison is waiting for us." She watched the two of them once again look puzzled. "Madison's my best friend, met her about a year ago, not too long after I was on my own. She used to be a rodeo clown in Mississippi, barrel of laughs, that one."

Delilah walked past Rick, leaving him temporarily distracted by the unintentionally seductive way her tiny heart shaped ass swayed back and forth… but more questions brought him back. "Wait a second." He gently grabbed her arm and she turned around, aquamarine meeting light royal blue. Her eyes seemed honest and innocent, but like Carl's, a bit weary. They both were too young to have such a look in their eyes.

"Before we leave, I have three questions I need answered?" Delilah raised an eyebrow at Grizzly Adams. "How many walkers and humans have you killed and why?"

She paused and took a deep breath before replying. "Nombies? Nightmare zombies, or "Nombies" as I call them. I lost count at maybe fifty or more. Humans? Five. Some biker militia tried to attack me last year, and I had to. It was either them or me, and I wasn't about to be raped. If it weren't for that reason, I wouldn't have done it. That, and I wouldn't sacrifice myself for a walker, either. Before you ask, my weapon was a gun, but I ran out of bullets. I came across this boomerang in it's holster when I was looking for knives in an antique store. Sharpened the wood and trained it to decapitate walker heads for three months. Now, it's my only weapon of choice. Don't get me wrong, I still have the knives."

_She has discipline as well as determination. I like her already. Reminds me of somebody that I used to know…_

"Where are you from?" Carl asked.

"I'm from Simi Valley, which is literally the armpit of California. My father passed away a few years ago, and my mother went to Europe when the outbreak rumors started swirling. It was just me, my older sister Christine, and my fiancé, Billy. He traded his Ferrari in for a semi-truck and Christine took my BMW X5 and we split to Texas, where Billy's family lived. Unfortunately, when we got there, they were all turned to walkers. Killing them was a fun day." Delilah rolled her eyes sarcastically. "There's more to the story. Shortly after, we got separated when a swarm of walkers crashed the house. They pushed me out of the way and made a run for it. That was the last time I ever saw Christine and Billy. As far as I'm concerned, they're both dead and gone. To this day, I still don't know if them abandoning me was deliberate or not."

Now Carl could see the sadness on her face. For as confident as she seemed to be, she did appear a bit lost. She _was_ lost, just like them. Except, she didn't have a family. At least he had his father. Carl could sense something in his father that he didn't trust her entirely.

"I'm sorry for everything you've been through, you'll have to excuse my skepticism over all this. How can we trust you, we don't even know who you are." Even though he thought everybody should stick together, trust was another thing entirely. Delilah glared at him, slightly perturbed.

"I know you don't, but what would I have to gain from steering you wrong? Look around you, Rick. We aren't at Disneyland, we're in Satan's Backyard! I'm not a bad person, I've made some questionable decisions in my life, but I'm trying to redeem myself. We've all been lead astray during this hellish time, but we need to put that aside. We don't know each other, so this is entirely fresh ground. Functioning humans are literally a dying breed. We need each other to survive. There are people that are worried sick, that are concerned, that love you. Do you realize how lucky you are to have that? I don't, and I haven't in a long time, a sad fact I've come to embrace. If I did have such things, I wouldn't hesitate for a second to get back to them. We cannot afford to be enemies. I know the last time you tried to make peace with somebody, it ended badly. This time around won't be like that. I am offering you a reconciliation to the group you've been separated from for a month. If you want, consider me nothing more than a middleman in all of this. So, are you with me or are you against me? At least come back with us and wait out the return of the others, then decide if you want to leave. Why not wait this out in a place with food and a bed? You both look like you could use a break from all this."

It truly was one of the most passionate speeches he had heard in a long time, just like the speech he had made to the group the night after leaving Hershel's farm, but he had a feeling that she actually meant every word. There was an old saying about the eyes being the windows to the human soul, and hers were both truthful and enchanting. Besides, it wasn't permanent. It would be a trial run until everybody got back together. What did they have to lose? He doubted that she had any association with The Governor, she seemed truly disgusted when she reiterated the riot as told to her. Either way, Delilah was right, they _did_ need a break, and it would be wonderful to see some of the others again. He needed to get a better feel of her and her people, which is why they had to go with them. If anything were to happen, they both had that newly found half set of knives…

"Ok, we'll go."

Carl sighed, relieved. He couldn't wait to see the others and hoped the rest would be found soon. Delilah smiled a mega watt smile, feeling triumphant.

"Perfect! Let's hit the road, then!"

Carl tried to move past them, but Rick grabbed him by the arm.

"Carl, where are your manners? Ladies first." Zombie apocalypse or not, he was going to make sure Carl still acted like a proper young man towards a lady.

The young boy blushed further. "S-s-sorry."

This was making Delilah blush, also. Carl was absolutely adorable, and she couldn't wait to see how Rick would look once he rid himself of that awful beard.

"Oh, it's fine. Go ahead, Carl. I don't mind." She had broken her confidence twice, which only showcased that she had a very genuine side to her, exhibiting both sad and nervous emotions. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all… They watched Carl walk out, and Delilah turned back to Rick. There was definitely some sort of spark between them, even if he was twenty years or so older than her. "Thank you." She smiled, trying everything not to blush. Although Delilah felt an attraction, no way was she going to let up on it. She was already a bit too impulsive as it was. "I thought "Southern Manners" were nothing more than an urban legend."

Rick laughed, for what felt like the first time in he couldn't remember when. "Not with me, it's not. Maybe you haven't been in the South for very long."

"Good to know, and maybe I haven't." They both walked out and followed Carl. This all felt a little surreal, but he had to be hopeful that something good could come from this, but there was something he had forgotten to ask her.

"By the way, Delilah, how _have_ you been surviving for the past year?"


	3. Long Way to Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Carl join Delilah and the zany rodeo clown Madison in an almost hour long car ride to Jellbany, the Jelly Belly Factory where the others are waiting for them. Delilah reveals everything that has been told to her about Rick, as well as him finding out more about her as well.

**Author's Note: Hello world and my wonderful readers! I am finally over the stomach flu! This chapter was meant to be longer, but I decided to divide them up and not have a whole bunch of events going on at once. I also needed some time to develop the other original characters that appear in Delilah's group. Sorry if it seems like most of this chapter is basically Delilah reiterating all the seasons, but it's not, I promise! We find out a little bit about her and as well as Madison, a member of her group. Madison is a barrel of laughs and meant to come off as wacky, NOT obnoxious!**

**The inspiration for this story was based around the idea I came up with of everybody living in a Jelly Belly factory! Lmao I AM OBSESSED WITH JELLY BELLIES! That and the idea is out of the box, which is exactly how I am. The title of the chapter randomly came to me and I didn't want to forget it, and I think it's fitting. Also, the name rhyming game is a rant that I've been on for the past almost two months. SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME THEY'VE NOTICED ALMOST ALL THE NAMES OF THE CHARACTERS IN TWD RHYME! ;). I hope everybody likes the cover image I made for the story. If you haven't figured it out, Delilah is me. ;P Hehehe sorry but it's true!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE WALKING DEAD FRANCHISE OR JELLY BELLY,. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY FRANK DARABONT AND AMC (TELEVISION SERIES), ROBERT KIRKMAN AND TONY MOORE (COMIC BOOK SERIES), DAVID KLEIN AND THE JELLY BELLY COMPANY, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.** _

_**Chapter Three: Long Way To Paradise** _

_**"By the way, Delilah, how have you been surviving for the past year?"** _

She turned around and smiled at Rick, kind of surprised by her own self that she hadn't told the story sooner. "Remember that semi-truck I mentioned earlier? Right before my sister pushed me, I managed to snatch the keys. That truck has enough supplies in it to last for an eternity. Billy, although incredibly hot, was also a total nerd. He was one of those paranoid basket cases that had to prepare ahead of time for the end of the world. Boy, did he get the last laugh when this went down."

All of the doomsday preppers were _indeed_ laughing their asses off, they had turned out to be the smart ones in the end.

"How far in advance had he been saving up for?" Carl asked as they walked to the end of the cul-de-sac.

"Honestly? About three years, did it all by becoming an extreme couponer. I'm surprised that it all fit in the truck, the rest fit in the BMW. Even if they are alive, that's all they got. You'll see everything when we get to Jellbany."

Rick and Carl shot each other a perplexed look. "Jellbany?"

She nodded. "Yes. Remember the Jelly Belly factory that opened a few years ago? I found it abandoned, that's where I live with my group." They stopped walking and Delilah turned to them. "Sorry if this comes off as odd…"

Before they could ask, she turned back to the street and started making all these strange sounds. At first, they sounded like a bird, but then, it sounded like something else… a dolphin! While bizarre, Rick was more worried about walkers hearing. Sure enough, they did. A trio was coming towards them. As they were about to pull out their weapons, a huge semi-truck sped up and demolished the walkers, killing them instantly. The truck was covered in Hello Kitty decal stickers and had Van Halen's "Dance The Night Away" blasting from it as it halted to a stop and a woman stepped out. She was a curvy red head with hazel eyes, a bulbous nose, and a toothy grin. Her breasts were twice as big as Delilah's and her hips were wider as well, maybe it was the outfit she was wearing of bedazzled high waisted denim shorts, a red T shirt, and flip flops.

"Good Golly Trim Polly! You found them! Aren't you just the smartest girl in all of Georgia?"

Delilah laughed, walking up to her. "I don't know about the smartest, but I do know that I'm driven. I told you we'd find them!" She squealed and jumped in Madison's arms, giving her a big hug. They then proceeded to high five and bump hips, like it was their signature handshake. It kind of made Rick and Carl laugh. Delilah turned back to them. "Rick and Carl Grimes, meet Madison Barker, the fiercest rodeo clown the state of Mississippi has to offer."

Madison cackled a big hearty laugh, making her wobbly bits jiggle. "Damn straight, ten time champion in the tri-county! It is so good to finally meet you both!" She swooped both Rick and Carl up in a huge bear hug, squeezing the life out of them. Delilah couldn't help but start laughing. They both looked a little uncomfortable, but she had caught them off guard, and finally set them down. "We've been hearing so much about y'all from that lovely group of yours. It's Rick this, Carl that, they're both good with a baseball bat! Delilah here has been looking far and wide for you, wanting to help out your friends. She's like Mother Theresa but with bigger and better tits!" Madison started cackling again, it sounded like a deep hyena. She was kooky, but seemed harmless.

"You'll have to excuse her, she's the group's screwball. I guess that's why she turned out to be a rodeo clown." Delilah wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, watching Rick and Carl.

"It's fine, you just caught us a little by surprise is all. We're not used to anybody being overly excited." That was the truth. Despite all the disarray that had transpired over the past couple of years, there were moments of tranquility, even if they were short-lived, it was something one could definitely get used to, and there wasn't anything rowdy going on before all this happened either.

"I don't think anybody is, but that's Maddie for ya. Never a dull moment, though. We ready to get out of here?"

Rick and Carl looked at one another. This was it, the way back home, back to their people. They turned back to her and nodded.

"Yes, we are."

"Perfect. You can sit in the front with us, but you'll have to crouch down. Maddie, give me the keys, I'm driving."

Madison threw her the keys and walked around to the other side of the truck. "Of course there's never a dull moment with Maddie the Bullette! Yee-haw!" Rick and Carl got inside as Madison followed. "I'll be showing you boys some fun times, gotta gets y'all to smile at some point. Come on, Delilah, let's get this show rooten-tooten on the road!"

Delilah rolled her eyes and started the car. "Your lingo is something I still can't get used to, but I'll manage."

Madison imitated a truck fog horn as they drove off.

_**THIRTY MINUTES LATER…** _

They drove on the highway, having to zig zag between the abandoned cars. "Black Velvet" by Alannah Myles played on the radio. It was the first car in a long time that had a working clock with the correct time. 8:40 it read, indicating that Rick was close by being able to tell the time by looking at the sky. Madison kept going on and on about her rodeo days.

"There I was, it was me against Big Bertha, the toughest clown in the county. I was determined to beat her. That gun went off and our bulls started racing towards one another, guns blazing. They came at each other so fast that we both got knocked off our asses!" She guffawed, finding this all to be funny. Things still felt a little awkward for Rick and Carl, even though they smiled and nodded. Carl leaned against the metal wall, drifting in and out of sleep. All they could think about was seeing Maggie and the others, and how'd they find the rest. Delilah could feel the tension, and knew that Maddie wasn't helping matters.

"Madison, take it down a notch. You're talking their ears off and they're exhausted. Let them be, I'm sure they've heard enough about rodeo clowns to last them a lifetime."

Her jaw dropped to the floor. "What you talking about? There ain't no way a person could hear 'nuff about them rodeo clowns! Crazy talk."

"I'm just saying, it's not even ten in the morning yet and you're bouncing off the walls." She turned and looked over at her friend with a big smile. "Love ya!"

Madison snorted but smiled back. "Love ya, too."

Rick cleared his throat. "So, Delilah, what exactly have you been told about us, how much do you really know?"

She looked up at him in the rear view mirror, their eyes meeting again. Rick still couldn't place who she reminded him off, and it was driving him crazy. Carl was still a little nervous around her, even though she had tried to make conversation with him throughout the car ride. Delilah wasn't sure if she was mistaken, but she felt a little bit of an attraction between her and Rick. He was obviously checking her out in the house earlier, and he seemed to have some great qualities about him. Intelligence, courage, wanting to rationalize situations, leadership, politeness, and she could already tell he was handsome underneath his mangled beard. Could she really get involved with a widower? It made her think back on something her mother said long ago, about never being with a widower because you'll never live up to the deceased spouse. Would he even want to get involved with her? Now she was getting ahead of herself, nothing would happen because he would probably leave once everybody was back together. Delilah sighed, this was going to be a long story.

"Well, I know that you were shot not too long before the apocalypse broke out, and when you woke up, everybody and everything as you knew it was gone. You went to Atlanta and after getting trapped in a tank, Glenn rescued you and brought you with him and his group, where you were reunited with Carl and your wife, Lori. After that, you selflessly went back trying to save Daryl's brother Merle, but he was M.I.A. but stole the truck you had. When you got back, there was a zombie attack that killed Andrea's sister Amy and Carol's asshole husband Ed. From there, you all went to the Center for Disease Control to see if there was a cure yet, but all you got was a night of solitude in exchange for a batch of crazy when Dr. Jenner tried to lock you in for the CDC explosion. Everybody managed to escape, but one of your members, Jacqui, decided to stay behind with The Mad Doctor when the building blew up.

I know that after Atlanta, you went to Fort Benning where Carol's daughter Sophia went missing and Carl got shot, which is how you met The Greenes. Hershel saved Carl but then your buddy Shane ended up going psycho and releasing the zombies that were hidden in the farm, one of them being Sophia. On one of your trips into town, you got ambushed by some gang and ended up taking one of their members back to the farm when he got impaled. You were going to let him go but changed your mind. The kid was either going to live or die, but Shane ended up snapping his neck. You lost another one of your group members, Dale, when his stomach was ripped open by a surprise zombie attack. I know that before all that happened, you found out that Lori and Shane were having an affair and that she was pregnant. Some best friend if you ask me. The two of you got into it, you killed Shane, and Carl had to shoot him when he reanimated, which alerted the walkers and you all had to get the hell out of there. Beth's husband Jimmy died and you ended up losing Andrea. They weren't too happy to hear about Shane, but being the noble man that I've been told you are, you promised to keep to your word about protecting the group.

Once you left the farm, the group became nomads until you found the abandoned prison, which to your surprise, wasn't entirely abandoned. There were five inmates there, two were killed but you split up the inventory with the rest and lived in separate cell blocks. I was told that Hershel was bitten by a zombie and you had to cut half his leg off. The inmate that you left in the zombie infested basketball court ended up making it out of there alive and triggered the alarm system, alerting the zombies. Everybody got separated in the midst of the chaos. I know that Lori went into labor and Maggie was the one to perform the C-section to deliver Judith by cutting her open. She didn't make it, but the baby did, and Carl had to shoot Lori to prevent her from rising from the dead. It all kind of caused you to have a nervous breakdown, and it got worse when Merle ended up kidnapping Glenn and Maggie and bringing them to Woodbury. Michonne saw the whole thing and came to the prison, she then brought you back to Woodbury, but not before finding out that Carol actually lived because T-Bone sacrificed himself for her. There was an accidental killing in Woodbury. You rescued Glenn and Maggie but lost Daryl, he came back with Merle. I know The Governor attacked the prison and you found out Andrea was still alive and had been rescued by Michonne before being brought to Woodbury. You tried to make peace with The Governor, but he'd only back off if you sacrificed Michonne, since she killed his daughter and stabbed him in the eye. You gave her up but Merle let her go, then somehow he was killed and Daryl had to shoot him. The Governor launched another attack on the prison and everybody repelled, but also lost Andrea. I know you brought a lot of the residents of Woodbury back to the prison, including Tyresse and Sasha, both of whom you previously rejected.

Everything was going pretty great for six months until the damn swine flu broke out. After getting medicine, things were almost back to normal until The One Eyed Freak kidnapped Michonne and Hershel, and invaded the prison with a new group of warriors and a tanker. Again, you tried to be amicable and say that their group could reside in a different cell block of the prison, but he wasn't having any of it and chopped Hershel's head off. Following that, everything else was a haze of gun fire and more walkers. Glenn was on the bus with the kids and it sped off before Maggie, Tyresse, Sasha, and Bob had a chance to get on it. Everybody went their own separate ways. I found the foursome a few days later at a gas station when I was on a supply run. They were like you, skeptical at first, but they finally agreed to come along. Ever since then, we've spent every day looking for the rest of your group, taking shifts and scouting out locations. And that's everything I know."

There was a long silence following, with the exception of the radio and Madison picking her nails. Rick and Carl were dumbfounded after hearing the past two years reiterated for them by a stranger. It was a lot for anybody to take in, but it had been even harder to actually live and endure it.

"Wow, you really weren't kidding when they filled you in on everything, huh?"

"Yeah, it's like you know us." Carl said.

She shrugged. "Well, like I previously mentioned, I've been informed on every single detail. Many, many times. It was mostly Glenn and Maggie, but I don't mind. With a search like this, it's important to know as much as you can about the person."

Rick nodded. "I agree." Delilah was a beautiful girl and very admirable in his eyes. She seemed tough, fierce, strong-minded, intuitive, as well as being sweet and witty. He could understand why Carl was so shy around her, but he'd be lying if he didn't admit to himself that in the forty five minutes he had known her, she had made his heart beat a little bit faster than normal. "Why are you wanting to help us, though?"

"Why not? It's more than me trying to redeem myself for being a spoiled brat. It's because if there was a way to reconnect with my family again, I wouldn't hesitate to take it. I am doing it out of the goodness of my heart and to reinstate hope for the future within them, I don't want to let them down. That, and once you're all connected, I hope you'll stay with us at Jellbany. We can't afford to be selective of our alliances at this moment in time. We're all good people, and we're stronger together than we are apart."

Rick was blown away by her insightful reply, and wanted to believe her. A part of him already did. The apocalypse had transformed most people into bottom dwellers, it was rare to find somebody without an ulterior motive. That motive may have been getting them all to stay at Jellbany, but she was doing it for their benefit and not her own.

"You're right. May I ask how old you are, Delilah?"

She scoffed. "Why, does my age tell you something about my answer?"

"No, I'm just curious."

"I'm twenty two, how about yourself? Madison here is thirty one."

"I'm thirty eight and Carl is fourteen. You're very wise for your age is all."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. It's what happens when books are your only friends and life isn't perfect. Is there anything else you want to fill me in on that I should know? Aren't you worried about Phillip The One Eyed Freak and his militia?"

He shook his head. "Not entirely. We got into a physical brawl and Michonne stabbed him in the heart right before he was about to kill me. I have no idea what to make of the rest of them, I'm sure they've all scattered away."

"You're probably right about that." There was a second brief silence and Delilah gulped, unsure if she should say what she was thinking. She looked up into the rear view mirror at Rick. "I'm sorry to both of you about your loss. Lori." He looked up into the mirror and saw sincerity in her eyes.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you."

"I know what it's like to lose somebody, family especially. One of the hardest things a person can undergo, but it really does make us stronger. At least you two have each other."

Delilah was never really close with her father, but always regretted not going off with her mother to Europe. She could only imagine how things were there, and wondered if she'd ever see her mother again, or if Christine and Billy were dead or alive. If she saw them again, she wouldn't know what to say. They purposely pushed her into a mosh pit of zombies, how could they ever be forgiven? She couldn't help but wonder if her suspicions of the two of them messing around behind her back were true…

"Hey! Isn't it odd that all these names rhyme?" Madison broke Delilah away from her thoughts of the past.

"Huh?" She turned over, still a bit dazed, and looked at her.

"Think about it! Carl, Carol, Daryl, Merle, Hershel, Dale? I mean, haven't you ever thought about it, Carl?"

"No?"

Madison started going over it again, but this time, in sing-song. "Carl, Carol, Daryl, Merle, Hershel, Dale. Lori, Maggie, Jacqui, Jimmy, Amy, Lizzie, Mika, Andrea, Sophia, Patricia, and whoops! Now we can add Delilah! Carl, Carol, Daryl, Merle-"

"MADISON!"

"Hershel, Dale, Lori, Maggie Jacqui, Jimmy, Amy, Lizzie, Beth, Judith,"

Realizing she wasn't going to stop, the three of them burst into laughter. It felt good to be able to laugh again and genuinely mean it. Laughter was something that The Grimes boys had been without for a long time, and they were willing to put up with the bumbling bull rider to get more of it…

**_TWENTY FIVE MINUTES LATER…_ **

Delilah turned onto Jelly Belly Lane and pulled up into the parking lot of the factory. To her, Madison, and the others, this was home, but to Rick and Carl, it was nothing more than new surroundings.

"Rick and Carl Grimes, I present to thee, Jellbany! Welcome!"


	4. Jellbany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah gives Rick and Carl a tour of Jellbany. The Grimes are finally reunited with Glenn, Maggie, Tyresse, Sasha, Bob, and a surprise? Plus, is Rick starting to develop a little crush on Delilah?

**Author's Note: Hello world and my wonderful readers! Sorry if this chapter seems really long, there was a lot to go over and I didn't want to split it up because of the ending. I have developed the other original characters, which of whom will be introduced in Chapter Five, and they are all based on people I am closest with in my life.**

**The inspiration for this story was based around the idea I came up with of everybody living in a Jelly Belly factory! Lmao I AM OBSESSED WITH JELLY BELLIES! That and the idea is out of the box, which is exactly how I am. I did A LOT of research, and all of the electronics mentioned, as well as solar and thermal power, CAN exist in an apocalypse or other disaster. If WOODBURY can have electricity, why can't Jellbany?**

**Also, you always hear about the people that are saving up years in advance for an apocalypse (at least zombie) that will never happen, and this story really explores said people. I hope everybody likes the cover image I made for the story. If you haven't figured it out, Delilah is me. ;P Hehehe sorry but it's true!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE WALKING DEAD FRANCHISE OR JELLY BELLY,. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY FRANK DARABONT AND AMC (TELEVISION SERIES), ROBERT KIRKMAN AND TONY MOORE (COMIC BOOK SERIES), DAVID KLEIN AND THE JELLY BELLY COMPANY, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.** _

_**Chapter Four: Jellybany** _

_**"Rick and Carl Grimes, I present to thee, Jellbany! Welcome!"** _

Delilah mockingly announced and parked the truck as Rick and Carl took in the sights of their possible new home.

The area was incredibly vast, with lots of trees and barely any dead grass or plants. Rick wondered how many people were there and what they did with all three of the buildings. They were not much bigger than the CDC, but smaller than the prison. He assumed the building with blackened windows consisted of the offices, and he saw that the building next to it said "Visitor's Center" along with a sign of the Jelly Belly bean logo. Five different float balloons of the Jelly Belly mascot were half deflated, and the parking lot still held a couple of the company's Volkswagen Beetles and vans. There were also a few delivery trucks, a Mustang convertible, a Dodge flat bed truck, a red fire truck, a Scope Ford F-650 XUV, a Cadillac Hybrid, and a Harley Davidson motorcycle. Everything appeared to look fine, except Rick noticed something they didn't have.

"You don't have a gate." He said as they all stepped out. Then again, the prison had gates, but had that really done them any good in the long run?

"I know, they didn't build one. Don't worry, we never get a huge swarm of walkers. Half a dozen at most, and they're usually taken out in less than a few minutes. Plus, we have a bunch of driveway alarms set up to alert us of movement within a four hundred foot range."

The uneasy feeling was creeping up inside Rick, Carl felt it as well, along with Delilah. "This place is kind of a long ways from town, a bit on the outskirts. I don't think you have anything to worry about, but I'll see what I can do. Tyresse said something about there being a makeshift gate at the prison, we'll figure something out." She smiled warmly at Rick, putting him at ease, before turning her sights back to Madison. "Mads, can you please grab Maggie and the others, tell them we've arrived? I'm going to give the boys a tour of the place, we'll meet you at Home Base."

"You betcha, city slicka!" She saluted her and ran off inside, leaving Delilah standing there, rolling her eyes before turning back to the boys.

"Believe it or not, she's not the most unconventional of us. Our group is pretty eclectic to say the least, but it's how things should be, integrated and diversified, don't you think?"

They both nodded. Rick wondered if she went to college, she articulated and acted like an aspiring politician or world leader.

"Alright, let's get to it."

They followed her until stopping in front of the stairs underneath the horse shoe shaped awning that had yet another Jelly Belly logo sign. The aroma of sweet candy wafted through the air, delighting their sense of smell. Delilah spread out her arms.

"This place is divided into three sections. The black building on the left are the offices, that's where we sleep and shower." She pointed to the offices.

"There's showers here?"

"Mmhmm. These Jelly Belly guys had the work discipline of scientists, so there were showers in all the individual office bathrooms, and the offices have since been converted into bedrooms. We lucked out with having a solar and thermal power plant on the other side of the factory, but the pilot light is broken, it has to be lit to get hot water, but it lasts about two hours. I'll show you that last, we're going to start with the Visitor's Center, also known as "Leisure Zone"." They walked up the stairs and followed her inside, where they looked around, in absolute awe.

**_LEISURE ZONE_ **

The inside was all white with red railings and brightly lit from the sun, it looked like a shopping mall. The walls were adorned with vibrant Jelly Belly decals and Jelly Belly portraits of pop culture and patriotic themes. To the right was the gift shop and to the left was the cafeteria. Shiny plastic life sized Jelly Bellies of all colors dangled from the ceiling, along with more of the mascot in a hot air balloon and an airplane. It was remarkable how everything was still in pristine condition despite being abandoned.

"Isn't this incredible? I never did get a chance to go to the factory in Fairfield, and now I live in the one in Georgia. Ha!" Delilah turned around, smiling at their fascinated faces. "That was exactly how I looked when I first arrived." She pointed to her right. "This is the gift shop. There's lots of accessories, clothes, toys, and candy. Lots and lots of candy." Indeed, there was. The walls of the gift shop were lined up with ceiling high holsters filled with every single kind of Jelly Belly ever created, the counters had boxes and bags of candy assembled all over with chocolates and other candies. Even if the lights weren't working, the colorful array would have been enough to light up the whole room, if not the building.

"This… is… awesome!" Carl exclaimed, absolutely loving it. So far, it outranked the prison. Delilah's smile widened, she could tell that Carl was a good kid and had been through a lot, she enjoyed being able to make them happy and only hoped Rick would soon join in.

"You are absolutely adorable, Carl." She messed up his hat again, causing him to blush. "I always wanted a little brother." His smile kind of faded. Even though Delilah was almost nine years older than him, he didn't want her to view him as a kid. _I'll show her._

"Over here is the cafeteria, which is used for the obvious and looks exactly like any other cafeteria but in bold colors. Before you ask, yes, there _is_ other food here besides candy. I'll show you that when we get to the factory, also known as "Inventory Range", but there's more to see here. Let's go upstairs." The boys followed Delilah up the red and white wrap around staircase with Jelly Belly wallpaper covered columns, Rick seeing that there were sculptures made entirely out of Jelly Bellies. One of a duck in a marsh, one of Marilyn Monroe, and… He was diverted from the sculptures to see that Carl was blatantly checking out Delilah's butt. Sure, he had done it also, but he wasn't as obvious.

"Carl!" He hissed in his ear and lightly smacked his hat. Confused, he looked up into his father's eyes. "Don't even try to "what" me. I know what you were doing, have respect." Carl looked down, a little ashamed that he had gotten caught. He couldn't help it, Delilah wasn't like any other girl he had seen in real life, she looked like something out of a graphic novel. A voluptuous babe that would look good in any clothing.

Although she tried to act oblivious, Delilah was aware of the interaction behind her. If Carl had seen the old her, he probably would have looked the other way. She developed early and was in a D cup by the time she was thirteen years old. All the boys would leer at her and the girls would spread rumors that she stuffed her bra or got breast implants. She also had twenty pounds of "baby fat" that wouldn't go away despite her competitive figure skating, not until she stopped and it came off due to a growth spurt. Now, she was really a stunner, and became used to the male attention that wouldn't stop, but a part of her would always remain a bit unnerved.

"We spend most of our time in "Leisure Zone", from ten in the morning to seven at night for the kids and ten at night for the adults. This is the Arts and Crafts room." She opened the door and stepped aside, going back and opening all the other doors, as Rick and Carl stepped inside. The shelves were filled with various art supplies. Colored pencils, crayons, markers, glue, colored paper, beads, buttons, stickers, those fuzzy things kids like to play with, paints, clay. There was an easel and a desk on either side of the room, along with a sewing machine and kit, covered in various fabric swatches. There was a long oval table in the middle of the room, the walls were covered in various drawings. "The majority of art supplies were already here, we got more when we raided a Michael's one day. The little ones spend a lot of time in here. I thought it was imperative that there was an outlet available to allow them to express their creativity and allow their imaginations to run wild with everything going on."

"Sure." Rick realized something, and felt like a complete idiot for NOT asking sooner. "I know that things were pretty overwhelming earlier, but I forgot to ask, how exactly _did_ you find us?"

Delilah turned around. "Besides vowing to drive all over the state of Georgia?" She pulled out a little two toned green device from her pocket. "This little baby helped. It's called an ACR Electronics Microfix Personal Beacon. It identifies somebody's exact location, name, and medical information. The only problem is every time I've used it and we got to where it said you were, you were gone. I guess I finally got you on time." She smiled at them, and couldn't believe she didn't mention it. Imagine how they'd react over the other surprise she had in store, she was rather embarrassed that she hid it and would have explaining to do.

"Impressive. Where did you get it?"

"I told you, Billy cashed in his life savings to buy a bunch of these things. Besides the keys to the truck, when I was pushed, I had a Voltaic Array Solar Charger backpack that held a bundle of electronics. The Beacon, headlamps, night vision goggles, LED flashlights, an ETON American Red Cross Solarlink FR360 Radio, a Jetboil Personal Cooking System, LIFESAVER water bottle, a solar concept tent, an Iridium Extreme phone. That phone was how I got into contact when I was abandoned. The Beacon will help us find the others, granted that they're where it says they are by the time we get there. Shall we continue?"

Rick nodded, and they kept going. The next room was the movie room. There was a Sony 65 inch GXD-L65H1 LCD TV with tons of DVDS and video games as well as their respective gaming systems, along with tons of board games. "I know what you're thinking, how can a TV work in a zombie apocalypse?" Delilah laughed. "This TV will survive anything. We can use it because of the solar power, but not very often. Once a week at most. We try to be scarce. This room was where the company would have promotional wine and beer tasting, so we kept those in here, also. Don't worry, they're away from the kids."

Following The Movie Room was the library, that was filled with all sorts of books, periodicals, magazines, and comic books. "Besides arts and crafts and games, I also feel it's important for the kids to get an education. We teach them English, American Sign Language, math, history, and science, as much as is allowed by the books and what the adults already know. They have to learn something, this isn't a real vacation. We also teach them survival skills." Rick admired Delilah for attempting to create a humane society in a now non-human existence.

The nursery was next to the library, with lots of kid friendly toys and accessories. Following the nursery was the main meeting room. There was a council, more or less, just like back at the prison. The rooms after that were rooms that looked down on the factory. Rick and Carl were pretty impressed, it was like Jellbany could have been it's own planet.

_**INVENTORY RANGE** _

The factory resembled that of any other factory, with the massive machines and everything in chrome, except there was a rainbow Choo-Choo train and even more Jelly Bellies dangling from the ceiling.

"Back in the day, they used to allow tourists to just walk on the factory floor, but for safety regulations, they added this Choo-Choo train. It still works, helps a lot when we have to add to the inventory. Want to see?"

"Yeah." Carl said, finally speaking after having taken everything in. He could get used to staying here and couldn't wait to meet the people of Delilah's group, but he wondered what his father was thinking. Rick didn't do much but nod here and there. They got on the train and took a brief but nice ride to the end of the factory, seeing the endless supply of unopened Jelly Bellies.

"We will _never_ run out of Jelly Bellies, _ever_. It's pretty insane." Delilah finally got a laugh out of Carl and Rick. When the train stopped, The Grimes boys were surprised to see the massive, sky-high inventory. Stacks and stacks of boxes filled with facial wash, toothpaste, tissues, shampoos, conditioners, lotions, toilet paper, paper towels, body wash, batteries, hand soap and sanitizers, laundry detergents, razors, candles, cleaning supplies, all neatly labeled.

There was also food. Nondairy Creamer, Jell-O mix, cereal, energy and granola bars, emergency preparedness meals, jars of peanut butter, nuts, bags of dog food, cans of soup, boxes of pasta, bags of beef jerky, bottles of juices and water and cans of soda, carrots, potatoes, eggplants, apples, citrus fruits, dried fruits, processed cheese, tomato paste, beans, canned meat, herbs and spices, multiple kinds of candy, and of course, Twinkies. This place looked like a super-sized Costco, it had Rick and Carl moved to the point of almost tears.

"Delilah, how exactly did you acquire all this?" That question was inevitable. She turned to look at her pride and joy.

"All of this was what was in Billy's semi-truck. Everybody that I've recruited into this group has contributed to the stockpile. We go on runs and collect more, bring back one or two of each item, depending on the need, and we leave the rest of whatever's left for others. It would be selfish to take it all for ourselves, just enough to survive. When I was on my own, I ran into Javier Esparza and Matthew Clemens in Atlanta. They're famous drag queen performers and lovers. Their Mustang broke down in front of Chanel, they hardly had anything but their makeup and costumes. I changed their tire and told them to follow me. From there, I came into contact with Ivan Hendricks, another doomsday prepper, over the Iridium phone. He had a bunch of electronics, all the lights and radios over there." She pointed to another pile of electronics, along side a pile of weapons and medical supplies. "He has the Scope Ford F-650 XUV you saw in the parking lot, which also held a massive food and necessity stockpile. It was him, his wife Brandi, his daughter Cadence, their pit bulls Peyton and Duke. The baby's real mother was bitten and they had to take her out, but he's the biological father."

Rick nodded. "I understand, that's a good way to go about this."

"Again, everybody contributes. So whatever you have, feel free to add it to the pile." Rick and Carl set down their newly retrieved items before following Delilah to the end of the factory.

"Who else is in your group?"

"With Brandi, Ivan, the baby, and the dogs, there's the Dorgans, they have the Cadillac Hybrid. Caitlin and Mark, their kids are Taylee and Dominick. She's six and he's two. I couldn't even imagine having a baby in this apocalypse, they're both strong people."

This made Rick immediately think of Judith. Looking back now and knowing the result, would he have had convinced Lori to take the abortion pill? It was a question he couldn't ever answer.

"It's easier when you have a lot of people around to help."

Delilah turned around, seeing his face and felt even worse. How could she be such an idiot to hide that Judith was on the bus and now in Jellbany? She thought it would be nice for them to have a surprise, but looking back now, she was sure they would consider her a selfish liar and leave. "Mmhmm, I agree. We do have a lot of people here to help each other. Caitlin and Ivan were both members of a Doomsday Preparation group, so they were family friends prior to this. They managed to contact some other members through on the Iridium, like Mac Lords. He's the one with the Harley, real tough guy, but he used to be a doctor, treated Glenn and the kids when they got here. After we all banded together, they followed me to the Jelly Belly factory. We found Joy Griffin, her fiancé Vince Rivera and their five year old son, Lucas, they have the Dodge flat bed truck. Kaki and Savannah Schulte are sixteen year old twins that we found at a Best Buy with their two little brothers. Brock is fifteen and Jason is thirteen. You'll have somebody your own age to hang out with also, Carl. Tyler Ladd is the loner of the group, he stole the red fire truck and almost crashed into us. He had nothing on him but a change of clothes, a laptop, a bunch of bootleg CDS which he claims he got from his job at a record studio, and four pounds of pot. Stupid kid, he's a year younger than me and thinks he knows it all. We all range in age from toddlers to mid forties, the babies being the youngest and Mac is the oldest." She rushed through to the end of the factory. "This area is where the girls have dance class so we can work out. That's what I used to do before the outbreak. I was a flash mob choreographer and strip aerobics instructor, as well as a competitive ballroom dancer."

Carl looked at her, confused. "Flash mob?" He knew better than to ask about the strip aerobics.

"Yes, it's when a group of people get together in a public place and start dancing to a routine. It's pretty funny. I started doing it after I retired from figure skating. Almost made it to the Olympics. I wish I could re-do that one." She heavily sighed, knowing there was no way to fix the past. "Come on, let me show you the backyard before we go back to Home Base." They walked outside. The land was just as wide as the front was. There were even more trees and a vegetable garden, just like in the prison, along with lawn chairs, umbrellas, a BBQ grill, and a huge hard top wading pool with a cover on the top. "The pool is only used under adult supervision and when it's hot enough. Apart from gardening, we use this area for target practice. Round up some walkers and time how long it takes to kill them. There's always room for improvement. There's also underground coolers." She lifted a lid off of a hole in the ground to reveal cool drinks.

"How were you able to get ice?" This all seemed a little too perfect.

"Not every place was blacked out, there was still running electricity and freezers. It's how we got the ice, that and there's a refrigerator/freezer here. Would you like a drink?"

"Water is fine."

She dug around in the cooler and threw out two ice cold bottles, watching as the boys downed them in less than a minute. "Whoa, slow down! You'll get a stomachache if you drink too fast." They shared a brief laugh before Delilah pointed to the towers across the way. "Those are the solar and thermal towers. There's these salts in the machines, so there's electricity at night still, but the rooftops were all lined with mirrors when we got here." At this point, Jellbany blew Woodbury off the map.

"You're behind all this?" Rick couldn't believe that this young girl had managed to create a utopia paradise. She turned back to face them.

"I've had some help, but I'm a natural leader and am filled with ideas. Everybody contributes, I can't stress that enough, and it counts, but the final decisions are left up to me. We live a life of luxury amongst the zombies, and you can, too, if you decide to stay." Delilah beamed at them. She had them both intrigued and wanting to know more. "Ok, let's go see everybody!" Delilah walked off, leaving Rick and Carl in a daze.

"Dad, what do you think so far?"

"I think Delilah is a very nice girl with a good head on her shoulders, things seem to be fine for the most part. I know you like her." He elbowed his son, they both exchanged a smile and a laugh. "What do you think?"

"I think we should stay. Can we?" They had been nomads again for a month, they needed as much normalcy as could be obtained, and Jellbany would be a pretty great start.

"We'll see, Carl. Let's talk to Maggie and everybody else, find out what they think."

_**HOME BASE** _

The trio walked up to the blacked out building. Delilah turned back to them, sensing the apprehension. "It's going to be ok, I promise. We don't bite. Everybody is really excited to meet you. Plus, I have a surprise for you both."

They looked at her, once again, confused. "You do?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's something I didn't mention earlier. and I feel like an idiot. Will you forgive me?"

"It depends on what it is. Show us first and we'll decide." Rick couldn't even begin to visualize what it was, but was praying they weren't walking into a trap. Except how would Delilah have obtained all that information on them? The only ones that knew were Maggie and Glenn, with Glenn being one of the last surviving Atlanta members and Maggie from the farm. Unless it was Carol, but she wouldn't have known about The Governor attacking the prison, except what if she had been watching them? That was impossible, he saw her drive in the opposite direction. His head was now swimming, he took a deep breath, trying to relax himself, hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.

"Ok." Delilah pulled out a walkie talkie. "Lila Loo to Bull Rider, round up Gleggie, Tyressha, and Bob and bring them in the lobby. Do you copy?"

There was a brief silence before hearing the walkie crackle and Madison's voice on the other end. "Bull Rider to Lila Loo, Roger that! Over and Out!"

"Those are nicknames we call them. Ready?" Delilah asked as she put the walkie away.

"Yes." They were as ready as they would ever be, and if anything were to happen, they had their weapons to attack. To be honest, this "surprise" had them a little on edge again. What could it possibly be?

Delilah opened the double doors and they followed her inside. The lobby had grey and blue tile floors, with a glass elevator and lots of plush furniture, as well as a huge wrap around desk. "The building is five floors and surrounded by more driveway alarms. The first floor is mostly used for storage with the extra office desks and chairs, we also have the toiletries, cleaning supplies, and food. Every room and floor has a mini stockpile of electronics, weapons, and medical supplies on hand like you saw in Inventory Range, as does Leisure Zone. The elevators still work, but we don't like to use them too often in case somebody gets stuck. The other four floors are used as bedrooms, but everybody prefers to be all together on the top floor. Each office has a bathroom with a shower and a closet, we have makeshift beds with air mattresses or what we found when we went on a raid to The Sleep Shoppe some time back. I've already picked out and organized your rooms. They're right next to each other, and a couple of rooms down from mine, which happens to be the master office suite. Showers have to be under ten minutes, every day starts at 9:45, bedtime for the kids is 8:00 pm and for the adults it's 11:00 pm. You can have the latter time, Carl." Before he could reply, she heard a bunch of shuffling. "Here comes everybody now." Delilah smiled and stepped aside as Madison came down with Maggie, Glenn, Tyresse, Sasha, and Bob. When both parties saw each other, their faces broke out into laughing smiles and their eyes started tearing up.

"Rick! Carl!"

"Maggie!"

"Glenn!"

They ran towards one another and collided in a mass of hugs, laughs, and happy tears. It was surreal, that they were together again, but it wouldn't be complete until they found everybody else. That would be the only way they'd be a family again. Delilah watched it all with a huge smile on her face, her heart swelling with pride that she accomplished something so huge and made such a selfless sacrifice for others. She turned her head to the side and blinked, letting two tear drops fall. It had been a long time since she cried. Madison walked over to her. "You ok?" She asked, wrapping an arm around her friend. Delilah nodded and smiled.

"I'm great."

Rick let go and stared at Maggie and Glenn, they were all still crying. "I can't believe this! We didn't know if we'd ever see you again!" Now that Delilah had been telling the truth, the boys felt more relaxed.

"So did we! We owe it all to Delilah over here." Maggie turned over and looked at her. "Thank you, again."

"You're wel-" Maggie swooped her up into a tight hug, which Delilah returned. In the past month, Maggie and Delilah had become very close, almost like sisters. Sadly, Delilah had a feeling once Beth was found, that would be gone, but she hoped not. They released from the hug. "You're welcome." She lowered her voice, almost to a whisper. "Except for what we discussed earlier, I didn't tell them."

Maggie's eyes grew wide. "You didn't?"

Delilah shook her head. "No, I figured it would be better coming from you."

"What's going on?" Carl asked. The uneasy feeling was increasing. What if Maggie and the rest had turned on them or something? She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Judith is alive. Lizzie took her out of the car seat and grabbed her onto the bus. She's here."

Rick and Carl now went wide eyed. The past hour and a half was unreal, but to find out that Judith was alive this whole time? Why had Delilah kept it a secret? Rick looked over at her.

"When you found us, why didn't you say that Judith was here all along?"

Both Rick and Carl were discombobulated and didn't know whether to be angry or thrilled. Delilah looked sad and guilty, but came up with an answer she hoped would suffice.

"My main focus was getting you here. I wasn't sure if telling you about Judith would be the right move, you might consider it a ploy, which is why I waited until we got back for your group to tell you. It would be more believable coming from them since I'm pretty much an outsider to you. I'm really, really sorry."

Once she broke it down, it actually did make sense in a way. Of course they were more inclined to believe about Judith coming from Glenn or Maggie. Delilah was strategic, but still truthful and had good intentions. After all, she had brought them back together, and was proving herself more and more.

"I see your point, more or less. I'm not sure if I entirely agree with it, but I think we can forgive you. How could we not? You've reunited us again. Thank you so much."

Delilah smiled proudly, relieved they weren't too angry. "You're welcome."

"Next time, just tell them everything. It'll make things a lot easier." Glenn said, and she nodded.

"You got it. Why don't you guys head to Leisure Zone? I'm going to show Rick and Carl their living quarters, it's almost time for breakfast, anyway. We'll catch up."

"Awesome possum, cherry blossom! C'mon, gang. Let's go fry up some taters and whip us some flapjacks!" Everybody shared a laugh before heading out. Rick immediately noticed how comfortable the others were around Delilah and Madison. Although he had a perfectly good reason, the second guessing needed to simmer down. It was rubbing off on Carl, and Delilah had done nothing wrong except for holding back about Judith. They followed Delilah up the stairs to the fifth floor, which was carpeted in dark blue with more Jelly Belly designs. That would eventually get boring in all it's redundancy. All of the offices were right next to each other, with the doors closed. Each door was decorated with different posters and name tags. Rick and Carl followed Delilah to two rooms near the end of the hall.

"This will be your room, Carl. Every single office has an adjoining door, so you'll all be connected to each other. There's also some posters and decals, you can decorate the walls however you want. Same for your room, Rick." She walked through the adjoining door, leaving them to inspect the room. It was baby blue with grey carpets, an air mattress on a makeshift bed with black sheets and a comforter, an office cabinet converted into a dresser bureau across from the bed, a closet off to right side of the adjoining door that had fresh clothes, and the bathroom door was on the left side of the bed, along with battery operated lights in the corner of each room. The bathroom had a sink with a mirrored medicine cabinet, a toilet, and a sizeable shower. Both the shower and cabinet were stocked with toiletries, as promised. Carl noticed on the bureau that there was a display of various action figures and comic books.

"Whoa, Dad! Check it out! _Transformers_ and Marvel!" He started messing around with the toys and flipping through the comic books, Rick lightly chuckling, glad to see there was still a bit of a child in his son.

"Here's your baby girl." Delilah said in a sing song voice. Rick and Carl froze before turning around, seeing Judith wrapped up in a pink blanket in Delilah's arms. She looked exactly the same but a little bit bigger, her reddish brown hair a little longer. She looked at them for a few moments before her green eyes sparkled and she started smiling, indicating that even after being separated for a month, she still remembered her father and big brother.

"Judith!" Rick and Carl both started tearing up. Jellbany could have been a total dump, but they had now received the grand prize, which was being reunited with Judith. Delilah walked over to them and gently handed the baby to Rick, who held her tightly to his chest and kissed her face all over. "We're back together, sweetheart. I promise that Daddy and Carl will never get separated from you again." Carl stroked her hair and kissed her head. They saw she was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a lavender jumper with floral print on it.

"She's an absolute angel, Rick. I hope when I have kids, they're as easy as her and Dominick." Her smile widened, this Hallmark moment sent her happiness levels skyrocketing. It was obvious that the little blunder of her holding back was long forgotten.

Rick looked over at her, letting the tears flow. "Thank you, again, Delilah. For everything."

Her smile was still in tact, keeping it there so she could hold back the tears that were threatening to escape. "It was no problem. My pleasure, really. I just wanted to help."

"Well, you did. In more ways than one."

Carl walked up and gave her a hug. Delilah hesitated, but hugged him back. It wasn't that she wasn't affectionate, but she was surprised that Carl was hugging her, he seemed to be kind of reserved. He couldn't help but notice his body was beginning to get excited when it came into contact with hers, and released before she noticed anything. Whatever it was, he wondered if he would experience it again in the future, whomever it may be with. Carl stepped back and over to Rick, who handed Judith to him.

"I've been working on something with her." She walked over to Rick and bent down a little in front of Judith, with her hands on her knees, and her voice changed to a sweet tone, similar to baby talk. "Judith, can you say "Daddy"?" There was a brief silence, the three of them in anticipation, before Judith opened her mouth.

"Da-ddy."

The boys gasped and started laughing, Carl jumped up a little with his fist pumped in the air as Rick hugged the baby to his chest. "Oh, my gosh! You taught her to speak?!" Rick was worried that this was all a dream, that he'd wake up and be camped out back in the cul-de-sac again, but it wasn't. They were finally home. Delilah nodded.

"Yep, and how to walk. There's one more." She turned back to the baby. "Can you say "Carl"?"

"Car-rl."

The laughter and smiles continued, Delilah was overwhelmed by the amount of pride and love in the room.

"This has all been so unbelievable, we really can't thank you enough."

"Again, there's no need whatsoever. Come on, I'll show you your room, then mine."

They all walked through Judith's room, which was decorated in pink and purple with lots of toys and stuffed animals, into Rick's room. It looked the same as Carl's but with black walls and blue furniture. "There's also shaving cream and razors, in case you want to shave, Grizzly Adams."

Rick chuckled. "I think I just might."

Delilah was glad that she managed to break them out of their comfort zone a bit. They went from Rick's room to the end of the hall. Delilah stepped aside for them to walk in.

"And this, is my room. The Princess Suite."

Delilah's room did indeed look fit for a princess. The walls were covered in various music and movie posters, and the furniture was all pink. Her bed looked to be about king sized with a leopard faux fur comforter and six pink and blue pillows, a white canopy hung above the bed, the whole room seemed to sparkle. What caught Rick's eye was the massive collection of purses, shoes, and jewelry that were poking out of the closet. There had to be at least a dozen of every single top designer haute couture brand.

"Where did you-"

Delilah cut them off. "I _know_ what you're thinking. After being abandoned by my sister and Billy, I was so angry that I ransacked all the abandoned high end designer stores in Texas. It was pretty picked over, which is why I went to Atlanta, for the shopping! That and the CDC, I figured Georgia would be the best place to be in the event of a cure coming to light. Sadly, there's still a trace of a spoiled and materialistic brat with expensive taste in me, but I think I've more than made up for it. Consider it nothing more than angry power shopping for therapeutic purposes."

After all the good she had done, this was something hardly worth judging over, just took them by surprise.

"It's fine, we don't think anything of it."

Delilah smiled. "Good to know. You guys are probably exhausted. Why don't you hop in the shower and get cleaned up? I'll bring breakfast up to you and you can take a nap?"

"That sounds good, but we'll join everybody else." Rick was eager to meet the others, but a nice hot shower was way too inviting to resist.

"Are you sure? It's not a problem, really."

He shook his head. "No, that's alright. You've already gone out of your way for us enough. We hope to repay the favor."

Delilah smiled. "I'm sure you will. You can start by staying here. How's it looking so far?"

"Pretty good, we'll see what happens when we find the others." The chances of them staying were looking really good, but Rick didn't want to get her hopes up if they changed their minds.

"That's all I can ask. I'm going to go wake everybody up and get the day started. I'll come back and get you in about an hour, hour and a half?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok, see you then."

"Bye, Delilah. Thank you again."

"You're welcome, Carl. Bye, Rick."

"Bye."

They all walked out of her room and their separate ways, Rick and Carl going to put Judith down in her room while Delilah went to the end of the hall to start waking up the others.

**_AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER_ **

Rick stood in front of the mirror, freshly showered and shaved. He felt exhilarated and looked even better, it was the first time he had seen his face beardless in almost a year, and he preferred the look. Clean shaven looked well with his longish hair also. The clothes Delilah had in the closet fit perfectly, he selected jeans, a red, white, and blacked checkered flannel shirt with a black t-shirt, and black and white sneakers. His thoughts were interrupted by Delilah softly knocking on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." There was something about her, whether it be her beauty, intelligence, or charm, whatever it was, it made him a bit jumpy. After Lori's death, he hadn't allowed himself to think about being with another woman, even though he was only human and had urges and needs like any other male. It had been close to a year since Lori passed away, if this were the real world again, it would be about time for Rick to get back into dating. He thought Delilah was stunning, but could he really get involved with her? She had a lot of outstanding traits that he looked for in a woman, but he was **_sixteen_** years older than her! She was still a baby, he was old enough to be her father, and she was closer to Carl's age than his own. Rick knew Carl had a little crush on her, but it was impossible for them to be together, and it couldn't be anything more than that, just a crush. He knew Carl would come around, maybe he'd take an interest in one of the other girls. Besides, a girl like Delilah could have any guy she desired, she wouldn't want to go after a widower with two kids. Rick nervously began stacking everything back in the medicine cabinet as Delilah walked in.

"Everything okay? How are the clothes fitting?"

"Everything's perfect, the clothes fit well. Thank you again." He closed the mirror and turned around to face her, he watched as her face lit up in a huge smile.

"Wow! You look incredible!"

"Thanks." Rick smiled and chuckled nervously.

"I almost didn't recognize you. Can I touch your face?"

It seemed a bit ludicrous, but also so innocent at the same time.

"Sure, I suppose so."

"Thanks. My father never let us touch his face or his hair as kids, so every chance I get to touch some other guy's, I go for it. It's unusual, I know." Rick couldn't think of what father wouldn't let their kid touch their face or hair, maybe they were just different kinds of fathers. She walked over and began rubbing her hands up and down his face. "So smooth. What do you know, The Beast has turned back into a prince."

They both broke out into a short laugh, followed by an awkward silence. Delilah's hands were still on his face, making his heart beat accelerate as he gazed into her eyes. She looked a little nervous, but also amorous, before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips…

_**JUDITH IS ALIVE! FYI: I SCREWED UP BY NOT MENTIONING EARLIER ABOUT HOW SHE FOUND THEM AND THAT JUDITH WAS ALWAYS IN JELLBANY, I CAME UP WITH THE IDEAS MIDWAY, SO I TRIED TO CLARIFY AND SUM IT UP HERE. PLUS, JUDITH IS ABOUT NINE OR TEN MONTHS OLD, IF NOT OLDER, BUT EITHER WAY, OLD ENOUGH TO BE LEARNING OR ALREADY HAVE LEARNED TO WALK AND TALK. THE PART WHERE SHE TOUCHES HIS FACE IS BASED OFF OF ME AND MY DAD NEVER LETTING ME TOUCH HIS FACE OR HAIR SO I TOUCH EVERY OTHER GUY'S. ;P** _


	5. Mixed Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick reacts to Delilah's kiss. After agreeing to forget about the incident, Delilah introduces Rick and Carl to the rest of her group; Rick, Delilah, Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Tyresse, Bob, and Ivan have a meeting to discuss where to search next. Tyresse lashes out at Rick regarding the truth about Carol; Delilah asks Rick to meet with her to talk after everybody is asleep.

_**Chapter Five: Mixed Company** _

_**Delilah's hands were still on his face, making his heart beat accelerate as he gazed into her eyes. She looked a little nervous, but also amorous, before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips…** _

Rick didn't even flinch, it's as if he knew it was going to happen. His body felt frozen, like he was unable to stop this young girl, but a part of him didn't want it to stop, not knowing if it was right or wrong to keep going. Surprisingly enough, he was enjoying the kiss and it was making him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. Was it joy? Passion? Lust? All over a kiss? It was possible, and it was happening _now_.

Delilah dropped her hands from his face, tangling her fingers through his hair with one hand and placing the other on his chest, as she deepened the kiss, her breasts pressing up against him. She was always impulsive when it came to men, especially since she had obtained a "sex symbol" status amongst them. Except there was something about Rick's strength and vulnerability that was alluring, it left her intrigued apart from already being attracted. He wasn't like the boys back home, he was a man, and a _real_ one at that.

Rick wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around the middle of her back, pulling her in closer. They both had their eyes closed, getting lost in this kiss. In that singular instance, it was as if the chaos in the world had come to a screeching halt to allow this moment to come about. Her lips were incredibly soft and tasted of strawberries, it must have been the lip gloss she was wearing. The combination of musky aftershave and minty mouthwash tantalized her senses. His touch and taste were turning her on, she could feel herself becoming aroused. Rick thought he was hearing things when she let a low moan escape into his mouth, which made his pants further tighten. He couldn't remember when the last time was he had gotten a reaction like that from kissing a member of the opposite sex, and _that's_ when he realized who it was the she reminded him of.

Lori.

Rick's eyes flew open and he stepped back, breaking the kiss. Delilah was discombobulated, but as she looked at him, the guilt set in. _Why did I do that?!_ Her expression changed from confused to saddened.

"I'm so sorry." She seemed very apologetic, but Rick felt like he should take some responsibility as well, he hadn't done much to stop it.

"So am I. I mean-" That wasn't what he had meant to say, he didn't want to come off as rude, but she interrupted him, shaking her head.

"No, no, it's fine. I shouldn't have done that." She shouldn't have, but she wanted to. In all honesty, a part of her hoped it would happen again later in time. "You're a widower with two kids." _What is wrong with you?! Talk about adding insult to injury._

Her comment was a bit crass, but absolutely correct. "I'm also old enough to be your father." Rick watched her immediately blush upon that statement, clearly embarrassed. She looked away.

"Maybe we should just forget this whole thing ever happened." Delilah looked up at him, melting his heart a little with the sorrow in her big, beautiful bluish-green eyes.

"It's probably for the best." He couldn't help but wonder if it would happen again. _I can't let it, it's too much of a risk._

"The last thing I want is for us to get off on the wrong foot." Even though she looked sad at first, Rick was both impressed and relieved that she had such a sudden mature turnaround.

"I understand, and I agree with you. Don't worry about it, ok?" He smiled at her, trying to ease the situation a little, but she looked a bit skeptical.

"Are you sure?"

Rick nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. It happens."

 _He's certainly writing this off easily._ Delilah took a deep breath and returned the smile. "Ok, will do. I just wanted to check and see how you're doing. I'll see you guys downstairs."

"Sounds good."

Delilah walked out of the bathroom. When Rick was certain she was gone, he heavily exhaled and noticed that he still had an erection. That kiss had really turned him on more than he thought. "Damn it." He mumbled under his breath, hoping it would go away on it's own but knowing that it wouldn't. As he was about to undo his pants and relieve himself, he heard footsteps.

"Oh, Rick?"

"Huh?" He turned around to see Delilah walking back in, she had narrowly missed him taking his pants off.

"I forgot to ask you back at the house and in the car, why is Carol no longer in your group?"  
Rick felt hesitant, but knew the question was unavoidable. "She killed two members of the group that were infected with the virus, one of them was Tyresse's girlfriend. Burned their bodies and claimed it was for the good of the others, but I couldn't trust her word. I gave her a car with enough supplies in it and banished her."

Delilah had unintentionally looked down at his pants and her eyes bulged from his noticeable hard-on. _That's from me! I wonder what it looks like out of the cage…_ She quickly set her gaze back on Rick and nodded.

"Got it. Sounds like an unpredictable risk. You did the right thing. Who else knows about it?"  
"Maggie and Daryl. I don't know if either one of them told Glenn or anybody else, but I told Carl not too long after we left."

"Ok. They all want to have a meeting after breakfast to discuss the next phase of finding the others. I think you need to tell them, but that's just how I feel."

He knew she was right, and although Maggie and Delilah agreed with him, what would everybody else say? Daryl wasn't too thrilled, but Tyresse would be pissed and most likely try to beat him up again. Either way, they had to know.

"You're right, I will. When it happened, Tyresse was infuriated and things turned physical. If he found out it was Carol, he probably would have hit her, also."

Delilah was taken aback that somebody would beat up Rick. He was a good guy, not some slime ball like Billy, who rightly deserved to have the shit slapped out of him. _He's probably a nombie by now, I hope both of them are…_

"I'm sorry that happened. Don't worry, it won't happen again. I'll be there when you break the news. If anything like that does go down, they'll have to deal with me."

She walked out of the room, leaving him wondering what she meant, and also self-conscious that she caught a glimpse of the erection in his pants…

**_TEN MINUTES LATER_ **

"Iron Man is totally boss, but I think the weakest of The Avengers might be Capitan America. It's so hard to pick one though."

"I think you're right about Capitan America, but nobody beats The Incredible Hulk."

Delilah laughed. "Of course not, but nobody gives enough attention to Hawk Eye." Her and Carl were sitting with Judith on one of the plush couches in the lobby, waiting for Rick and discussing Marvel Comics.

"Hawk Eye is cool, I've always wondered how he never runs out of arrows."

"Don't you know? His sling back is magic and is always producing more and more arrows."

"I wish that were real, it would come in handy for Daryl. His weapon of choice is a crossbow."

She raised her eyebrows. "Wow, that's bitchen! You're right, it would. What about Thor? It's like when his power is gone, the hammer won't magically fly to him, therefore he can't walk over and pick it up himself?" The two of them started laughing over that.

"I never noticed, but you're right! He can't!"

Delilah was thrilled that Carl was starting to come out of his shell more and more. She hoped that Jellbany would do him some good and that he'd be able to make some friends here. Rick walked downstairs to see them laughing while holding Judith. "Hey."

They stopped laughing and looked over, Delilah's face lit up. She didn't know what it was, but seeing him made her smile, and she had to do everything not to start laughing like a bumbling idiot. _I haven't felt like this about somebody in so long, not since Billy…_ "Hey! You look different without the beard. I like it."

"Thanks." He was glad that they were past the whole kiss and acting nonchalant about it all.

"Oh, I wanted to show you something." She grabbed Judith and set her on the ground. "Judith, walk to Daddy." Delilah let her go and the three of them watched her. Judith slowly walked over, before she started to pick up the pace. Rick bent down to her level.

"Come on, sweetheart, you can do it." Judith giggled and walked a little faster until she reached Rick. The three of them started clapping and cheering as Rick picked her up and gave her a kiss. "You taught her all this in a month?"

Delilah nodded. "Yep. I was around when Dominick was first learning to walk and talk, so I helped Caitlin out with him. I guess I just have a natural maternal instinct. Come on, everybody is waiting to meet you guys." They followed her out of the offices.

_**LEISURE ZONE** _

"Ok, everybody. Remember the plan." Madison said as she ran back into the cafeteria after seeing Rick and Carl walk up with Delilah. Once they walked into the cafeteria, the entire room stood to their feet, clapping and cheering. Rick and Carl looked surprised while Delilah was grinning from ear to ear, and joined in the cheering.

"Come on, you guys can be louder than that!" Sure enough, the volume went louder for another few seconds as Rick and Carl walked in. Even the members of their own group were taking part in the applause, they really had settled in with the others. The applause died down.

"DELILAH!" The younger kids ran over and practically knocked her to the floor as they all started jumping on her. Carl laughed.

"You're pretty popular, Delilah." Rick smiled as she got to her feet with all the kids hugging her all over, she was laughing herself. This was certainly different from what she described earlier. These people really cared about her, she _did_ have a family.

"I guess kids love me. Alright, settle down, monkeys." She hugged them before getting serious. "Ok, rug-rats, stand attention!" The kids all stood up straight and saluted her. Delilah turned back to an amused Rick and Carl. "It's a little game we have." She turned back to the kids. "Alright, you guys. This is Officer Rick Grimes and his son, Carl. They're Judith's father and brother, respectively. State your names when I point to you if they don't know who you already are." Delilah started pointing to all the kids.

"Taylee!"

"Dom-Dom!"

"Lucas!"

Taylee was holding Dominick's hand, they both looked exactly alike with a fair complexion and brownish-auburn hair with green eyes, except Taylee had freckles. Lucas was tanned with black curly hair and hazel eyes and was a little shorter than Taylee. Rick and Carl smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you all."

Delilah looked at the kids. "Whenever you see Officer Rick or Carl, I want you to always have the utmost respect for them, ok? They're superheroes." They both had to restrain the giggles as the kids marveled. Delilah turned back and nodded. "Yep. Ok, disband! Eat all your breakfast and don't forget it's a school day, so turn those brains on!" The kids all walked off. "Lizzie, Mika, wait." The two young girls stopped and turned around. Delilah turned back to Rick and Carl. "If it weren't for these two, I don't know where Judith would be right now."

The sisters stood proudly in front of Rick and Carl. "I made sure to grab her, it was our job." Words could not even express how thankful they were to the girls, they had rescued Judith.  
Rick smiled at them. "Thank you again, you were very brave."

"Yeah, thanks so much." Carl used to find the two sisters annoying, but they had really grown since the last time they saw each other.

Lizzie nodded. "You're welcome."

Mika looked at them. "Rick, do you know where Carol is?"

Rick and Delilah looked over at one another nervously. The two of them and Carl knew the truth, how were they going to break it to the girls? "Uh, well-"

"She's the next one we're going to find! We're meeting after breakfast to discuss it. Run along now, lessons start in thirty minutes, ok?"

"Ok!" They smiled up at Delilah and ran off. She thought they were very sweet girls, and they reminded her a bit of how she and Christine used to get along at one point. Lizzie eerily looked very similar to Christine, something that gave Delilah the chills. She turned back to Rick and Carl.

"I'm sorry, I know it wasn't right to lie to them, but I couldn't risk telling them the truth. What if they said something to one of the adults from your group? I think they need to know about Carol before we break the news to Lizzie and Mika."

Rick nodded, she was right. What if Tyresse caused a public scene in front of everybody? It was better this way. "We'll tell them all."

"I know. Alright, I'll introduce you to everybody else."

The Grimes followed Delilah over to her group. "This is Ivan and Brandi Hendricks and Baby Cadence." Ivan was short and stocky with wavy reddish-blonde hair and squinty ice blue eyes. Brandi was a little bit taller than him with brown to blonde ombre hair and brown eyes and very thin, almost skeletal like. Baby Cadence looked just like Ivan but with almost white blonde hair.

"Howdy, Rick, Carl. Great to have you with us." Ivan greeted them with a big smile and a firm handshake while Brandi could barely shake their hand. Their personalities and attitudes contrasted one another hugely. Two pit bulls walked up and started nuzzling Carl.

"Pey-ton! Duke! Get down!" Brandi scolded the dogs, making Carl and Rick a little uncomfortable.

"Brandi, it's fine. They're becoming acquainted with Carl and Rick. Let them." Peyton was a shorter pit, a "pocket pit", and was brown and white while Duke was entirely tan. They both had their mouths open, panting and wagging their tails while they sniffed all over, proving to be very sweet for pit bulls.

Delilah turned to the next couple. "This is Caitlin and Mark, Taylee and Dominick's parents." The kids looked exactly like Caitlin with their hair and eye color and complexion. She was a couple inches shorter than Delilah and thin with a big smile, she looked similar to Emma Stone. Mark was a few inches taller and lean with tanned skin and dark hair and eyes. Caitlin was very enthusiastic about meeting the boys while Mark was more subdued. Rick couldn't help but think that maybe they should do a spousal swap.

"Javier and Matt." Javier was Hispanic and about Rick's height as well as lanky with brown eyes, curly brown hair, a gap in his teeth, while Matt was taller and buffer than Rick with thick black hair and green eyes. He looked a lot like Clark Gable.

Javier held out his hand to Rick in a very feminine manner. "Officer, what a pleasure to meet you. My, my, what a hottie-patotie you are! They sure know how to grow them in Georgia!" Rick tried to shake his hand but Javier bent down and air kissed him on both cheeks, along with Carl. They were immediately uncomfortable and obviously not used to this kind of flamboyance, Delilah noticed their tension.

"Javi, he's straight, and your boyfriend is standing right there." She folded her arms and nodded toward Matt, who was smirking, obviously used to Javier's behavior. Javier just looked over and scoffed.

"What-evah! I'm free to look around the candy shop until Mr. Hot Shot over here puts a ring on it. Whoa-oh-oh!" Javier snapped his fingers in a zig-zag line and bopped his head in the same fashion. Rick and Carl looked over at each other, not knowing what to say or even think.

Matt extended his hand. "Don't mind him, he thinks he's really funny and cute, still holding onto his drag queen stage persona. Nice to meet you guys, heard a lot of awesome things about you." He seemed to have relaxed them a bit.

Javier put his hand on his hip and flipped his hair. "I _AM_ really funny and cute! Nobody talks smack about Lady Butterfly, hon-ey!" He pouted.

Delilah just rolled her eyes before turning back to them. "See, I told you that Madison wasn't the wackiest member." She turned to the next couple. "Joy and Vince." Joy was short and African American with black hair and brown eyes with black rimmed glasses and a lovely smile, while Vince was Mexican with buzzed brown hair and cobalt blue eyes and well-built. They were both very friendly towards Rick and Carl. The next group looked to be around Carl's age, two boys and two girls. Delilah started pointing to each one.

"Kaki, Savannah, Brock, Jason." They were all smiles. Kaki and Savannah were identical twins with sandy blonde hair and light green blue eyes, they had a light dusting of freckles and were a few inches taller than Carl with cute figures. Rick wouldn't be surprised if Carl set his sights away from Delilah and onto one of the twins, if not both of them. It would prevent him from having a talk about Delilah. Brock was taller than all of them and looked a little like Howdy Doody with red hair hidden behind a San Francisco Giants baseball cap, spaced out teeth, and brown eyes, one looked a little to be like a lazy eye. Jason was about Carl's height with spiky blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Whoa, dude! Carl, how rad to meet you, lil buddy!" Brock grabbed his hand and shook it, almost lifting Carl off the ground.

"Yeah! Finally, another guy in the group! We'll make it three's company!" Jason high fived him.

Carl was a little shocked but immediately adjusted to their reactions and high fived them back. "Looking forward to it."

Both Rick and Delilah were thrilled that this introduction had gone well. Delilah turned to Madison.

"Mads, Mac hasn't returned yet? His Harley is still in the parking lot."

Madison shook her head. "He took one of the trucks, he should be back soon if not tomorrow."

Delilah huffed, a little annoyed, but composed herself. "I wanted to do this all at once, but whatever. It's fine. Anyways, this is Tyler, the crazy one of the group."

Tyler was also tall and lanky with messy brown hair and honey colored eyes. He seemed to be a bit fidgety, but when Delilah walked up to him he was very excited. "Delilah! Finally! I missed you, honey pie!" He swept Delilah up in his arms and pressed his lips to hers in a hard kiss. Delilah let out a surprised squeal while trying to push him off of her. Rick and Carl looked over at each other, both having the same thought but not sharing it. _Who the hell is this guy to her?_

Delilah stomped on Tyler's foot and shoved him off of her. "Damn you, Tyler! What's your problem?!" She was clearly annoyed, and secretly panicked about what Rick and Carl now thought about her, _especially_ Rick.

Tyler seemed unfazed by her reaction. "Sorry, doll." He turned to Rick and Carl. "Sherriff and Son! I knew my girl would find you!" He playfully punched Rick in the arm a little too hard and flicked off Carl's hat as he wrapped his arm around Delilah, who squeamishly shifted away from him.

"I'm not your girl! What kind of way is that to greet somebody?! Apologize to them, _now!_ " Delilah was very irritated with Tyler, who cowered under her words. _Who the hell does he think he is manhandling me?!_ He bowed his head down, ashamed.

"Sorry about that, I'm just excited is all. Name's Tyler. Good meeting you."

Delilah turned around to see Carl looking a little hurt and Rick looking at her skeptically, with one eyebrow raised. _Fuck. I REALLY have some explaining to do._ She took a deep breath and smiled. "Thanks for apologizing. Sorry I ripped your head off, Tyler, but you know better." She patted his shoulder, which made him loosen up. "Ok, everybody, let's eat!"

_**FORTY FIVE MINUTES LATER** _

After breakfast, the kids went upstairs for their lessons. Some of the adults went outside to garden, the rest went upstairs. Rick was glad that Carl had quickly bonded with Brock and Jason. They seemed to be exactly what he needed, and Rick hoped that these newfound friendships wouldn't be tragically cut short like Sophia and Patrick. After Joy and Caitlin took Judith up to the nursery, Rick found Delilah waiting for him. She looked lost in thought, she hadn't been the same since the interaction with Tyler. He pondered on whether or not he should ask about it. Delilah looked over and snapped out of it as Rick walked up to her.

"Everybody is in Inventory Range. It's away from the kids and gives us some privacy. Your group is already waiting, I asked Ivan to come along as well. Ready?"

"Yes." He decided against asking, it wasn't his place or any of his business. Rick followed her outside, and they walked in silence until Delilah abruptly turned around.

"I saw the look on your face, and Carl's. Tyler is not my boyfriend, despite what he says. We made out a couple of times but never had sex. He's a nice guy but he's too rambunctious for me to be with. I'm not some loose piece of tail and I didn't want you to think less of me." For the second time that day, she looked guilty. Rick already knew that nothing was going on, but felt better that she had confirmed it. Had he actually been jealous? He looked at her and shrugged.

"It's not a big deal, nor is it any of my business. I wanted to make sure there wasn't a problem with him. I suddenly feel protective over you."

Delilah blinked, not expecting that reply at all. He saw her as a child, _not_ as a woman! She wasn't one of his kids, she was a hot and sexy babe that wanted him in more way than one. _You're thinking like a crazy person, Lilah! Get a grip! Don't let this crush get in the way of being rational! Calm yourself down and now!_ She wasn't sure if Rick could tell if she was flabbergasted or not, but she pulled herself together.

"I'm not a child. Look, there's some things I want to discuss with you. Can you meet me later?"

Rick hesitated, Delilah was becoming a temptation and he had to control it before things got out of hand and something good became ruined. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please? It would really mean a lot to me. At least say you'll think about it, I just want to talk." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. _This girl is trouble, the good kind and the bad kind. What am I going to do?"_

"Ok, I'll think about it." He watched as she smiled at him. There was something about Delilah that Rick found a hard time saying "no" to her, which was odd considering they just met. Due to the situation they were in, things like destiny, fate, and love at first sight were no longer applicable, but could an instant attraction be at all possible? Maybe it was time to explore something new, if he allowed himself. The feelings were obviously mutual, perhaps they should discuss it all.

"Terrific." She turned on the ball of her feet and walked into the factory as he followed. They walked in to see Maggie, Glenn, Tyresse, Sasha, Bob, and Ivan all standing around a raised table with a map on it. Rick walked over to them as Delilah looked at Maggie. "Maggie, can I speak to you for a minute?" She nodded to the door.

"Sure." Maggie walked over and the two of them went outside. "What's up?"

"Rick told me about Carol and the reason why he banished her. He said he only told you, Daryl, and now Carl after they left the prison. I was curious if you told anybody and what you think about it?"

Maggie shook her head. "No, I didn't tell anybody else. I think it was a just decision."  
Delilah nodded. "So do I, he did the right thing, it was very selfless and necessary. I told him that I personally think he should tell them, but that it was my opinion and ultimately up to him."

"I agree, it's time they knew. I'm sure he also told you how Tyresse handled the news last time?"

Delilah loved how her and Maggie thought alike on so many things, she was not only a powerful ally, but a great leader and friend.

"Yeah, he told me. It won't happen again, I'm making sure of that, but it doesn't mean I'm not worried it will." Delilah hugged her arms and looked down. Maggie could sense that maybe Delilah was feeling something towards Rick, but shook it off as her wanting to be protective over everybody.

"It won't. We should get back inside."

"Yes, we should. I'm glad we found him, I hope the next one we find is your sister. It seems like you guys are close, and after everything that happened, you should be together again." Delilah meant every word of what she said, and it made her think of Christine, how they were close long ago.

Maggie smiled. "Thanks, Delilah. You're a strong leader and a good friend, I can tell you have a huge heart." Both girls smiled as Maggie wrapped an arm around Delilah, walking inside.

**_INVENTORY RANGE_ **

Delilah walked up to the raised table where the map was and placed The Beacon down. "Ok, let's get to work." Everybody gathered around the table and looked down at the map. It was filled with tiny red X's and blue circles, representing places already searched and future locations, respectively. There was a green star by Douglasville with "Glenn, Judith, Kids Bus" written on it. Delilah grabbed a green marker and spoke as she wrote. "Rick and Carl, Peachtree City." and put a star next to it before turning to Rick. "We found you in Peachtree City, which is an hour away from here but almost three hours from the prison. That means that everybody else could have scattered out as well."

"Where we looking next?" Bob asked.

"Greenville and Orchard Hill. They're past Peachtree on 75, but they're worth a shot." Glenn said.

"Ok, we'll put it down." Delilah circled said cities with a blue marker. "We've tried all the cities around the prison, maybe we should venture out farther. Columbus, Macon, Augusta, Savannah. What do you think, Rick?" She turned and looked at him.

"They couldn't have gone that far unless they took a car, but everybody ran in different directions. Maybe Daryl found one up the road and hotwired it, but I thought I saw Michonne go off eastward. What about re-searching the cities closest to the prison?"

"Maybe, I have a feeling Beth would stay close, but I don't think she'd go back to the farm." Maggie stated.

"What about farther, out by the 575? Jasper, Dawsonville, Ball Ground?" Ivan inquired.  
"Yeah, we'll put it down." Delilah circled them. "Don't forget, we already have Mac looking in the westward cities."

"Do you think they could have gotten down to Fort Gaines?" Sasha asked.

"Or even Fort Benning?" Tyresse piped in.

Delilah shook her head. "Fort Gaines is too far down, Fort Benning is most likely a ghost town by now. Again, not without a car."

"Or a horse, maybe Michonne was able to catch Flame." Rick thought back on Michonne's horse, hoping that he didn't have the same fate as the horse he took to Atlanta or any of the horses on the farm, but it was probably inevitable that he had.

"Don't forget Carol." Tyresse spoke up. Maggie, Delilah, and Rick all froze, with the girls looking up at each other. Delilah leaned into Rick.

"Rick, it's time. Tell them." She mumbled and looked into his eyes assertively. He had been dodging this for so long. He looked over at Maggie, who nodded. It had been long enough.

"What's going on?" Sasha asked.

Everybody else looked confused. Rick heavily sighed, dreading what could possibly transpire.

"We won't be looking for Carol. I banished her from the group. She's the one behind Karen and David's deaths. She claimed that she killed them for the good of the group, but she's an erratic hazard for the rest of us and could no longer be trusted."

The looks on their faces went from confused to shock and horror, unable to register the news they had just received. Delilah and Maggie both looked solemn and stoic, not saying a word. Rick's heart was beating out of his chest from the silence.

"Who else knows?" Sasha whispered.

"Maggie and Daryl, I told Carl after the riot and Delilah this morning. I would have said something sooner but I didn't get the chance."  
Tyresse was heaving mad, the anger building up, and his body was trembling. He glared at Rick and slammed his fist down on the table.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH BASTARD!"

He raised his other fist up to hit Rick, Sasha screamed and tried to grab him, but he was too strong. As his fist was about to meet the side of Rick's face, Delilah reached up and caught it in her hand, a loud smacking sound filled the factory. Maggie gasped, and everybody else went wide eyed. Only Rick, Ivan, and Glenn were able to see the pained expression on Tyresse's face, while Sasha, Bob, and Maggie saw Delilah. Her face was turned up in an enraged glare, her eyes narrowed angrily and she gripped his fist tighter.

"Put. It. Down. **_Now._** " She hissed at him. It was the first time she had exhibited anger in front of them, but Tyresse had gone too far in attempting to punch Rick. He reluctantly put his arm down as she released her grip, her eyes still narrowed at him. "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but I **_will not_** tolerate that kind of behavior. Rick did what had to be done, he saw a risk and took initiative before things got worse, and it was all for the good of the group. **_Don't you dare ever lay a finger on him again_** , or there will be consequences for your actions. **_DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!_** " Delilah was semi-snarling and seething mad, but she didn't yell like she wanted to. The entire room went silent and Tyresse actually looked terrified of her. Rick was surprised by how she rose to his defense so quickly and in such an aggressive manner. She was gallant, but Rick couldn't help but think to himself if she would have done it even if she wasn't attracted to him?

Tyresse nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"Good." Delilah turned back to the map. "We're only looking for Michonne, Daryl, and Beth. We'll see what happens when Mac returns. Tyresse and Ivan, I want you to take Brandi and cover the 575. Glenn," She looked over at him. "Are you feeling up to going with Maggie?"

He nodded. "Absolutely, I'm feeling one hundred percent better." Mac had stopped at nothing to make sure that Glenn and the others were back in good health, he was a Godsend.

"Ok, good. You'll take the 75. Bob and Sasha, go back up by the prison and search the area again. Rick and I will tackle Columbus and Fort Gaines. I want Ivan, Tyresse, and Brandi to go as soon as Mac gets here, granted he hasn't found anybody, then Bob and Sasha. I can't risk having too many of you out at the same time, so we'll be taking shifts. After you come back, Rick and I will go. No matter how long it takes, we _will_ find the rest." She stuck her hand out in the middle of the map and looked at the others, waiting for them to join in. Rick placed his hand on top of hers and she instantaneously felt a spark as their eyes met. The moment was cut short when one by one, the others put their hands in as well. Delilah looked around. "I promise. I've more than proven I'm good to my word. Meeting adjourned." They raised their hands up and went their separate ways, Delilah looked down and saw that The Beacon had been smashed when Tyresse slammed his fist on the table.

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath, loud enough for Glenn and Maggie to look over and see the damage.

"I can probably fix that, Delilah. I'm pretty good with tools." Glenn offered, remembering how Dale used to teach him to work with his tools. She smiled as she handed him the broken gadget.

"Thanks, Glenn. You're a really good guy. Maybe it needed to be fixed so it won't be so glitchy." They had a short laugh, easing some of the tension.

"I'll try my best." Glenn grabbed Maggie's hand and they walked out. Only Rick and Delilah were left in the factory, she could feel his eyes on her, and wasn't sure whether to feel stimulated or worried. She turned around to face him and was met with an awkward silence for about a minute, they just looked at each other staidly, not saying a word.

"Why did you-"

"I suddenly feel protective over you."

She brushed past him and Rick turned to watch her walk out of the factory. Was she mocking him from earlier? Of course she was! Wasn't she? No, she meant it, just like he had. He didn't know what it was, but for the first time in probably twenty five years, Rick Grimes was fascinated by a girl.

"What a woman."

_**LEISURE ZONE, 10:00 PM** _

"Ok, everybody, it's 10 o'clock! Leisure Zone is closed for the night! Head back to Home Base, bed time is in one hour! See you in the morning!" Brandi announced over the loud speakers, which still worked. Everybody began filing out, but Madison, Delilah, Caitlin, and Joy had clean up duty. Delilah saw Rick walking with Judith and grabbed a leather CD case holder.

"Rick, wait!" She ran up to him as he turned around.

"Yes?"

"Have you decided about meeting me? All I want to do is talk." She looked into his eyes earnestly. Rick wanted to say that he decided against meeting her, but he found himself nodding.

"Yes. When and where?"

She had a little grin on her face, trying not to seem overly excited but still keeping her cool.

"After everybody's gone to sleep, so midnight. In the hallway."

"Ok, I'll be there." He couldn't believe he was going through with this, but what would be the harm in talking? It wasn't entirely giving into temptation.

"Perfect. Hey, Carl!" Carl looked over at them, excusing himself from the other teenagers. "Catch!" She threw him the CD case and he caught it perfectly. "Nice catch, buddy!"

"Thanks, what is it?" He unzipped the case and flipped through the CDS.

"Just a little welcome present of all my favorite CDS. I put all the classics in there, including The Who. Listen to "Baba O'Reiley/Teenage Wasteland" and "My Generation", but don't forget The Beatles' White Album, that one is golden."

Carl looked very enthusiastic. "Wow, thank you! I'll listen to all of them."

Delilah smiled, she knew he'd like the CDS. "I gotta get back to clean up duty, the girls are waiting for me." She lowered her voice. "I'll see you at midnight, Officer Grimes." She winked at him, trying to be discreet, as she bent down and kissed Judith on the head. "Good night, little angel." Delilah walked away as Rick turned around to see her walking up to Carl. "Good night, Carl. Happy listening. I expect a full report in the morning!" She ambled off as Carl stood, watching dreamily, which made Rick feel all the more guilty.

**_HOME BASE, MIDNIGHT_ **

Rick watched the clock strike twelve, and heavily sighed as he grabbed a T-shirt to wear with his drawstring pajama bottoms. He usually slept in boxer briefs, but he wasn't going to show up to meet Delilah like that, it would be improper. Different emotions were flooding through him. Excitement, curiosity, guilt. Curious to find out what she wanted to talk about, guilty because he probably shouldn't be meeting with her, and excited to see her again. Delilah could be something more, except he had to be cautious and think with his head instead of his heart, or in this case, instead of his groin. After checking on Judith and closing the door of Carl's room, Rick walked out into the hallway as the same time Delilah walked out of her room.

They stopped and looked at each other for a moment. She was no longer in the outfit she was wearing all day and now wearing a black camisole tank top that rode up a little and black satin shorts. Rick gulped as he took in every single curvature of her body that was bathed in blue moonlight. Delilah was a bombshell, every single part of her was toned from her hyperextension legs to her breasts, she was the kind of girl men overseas would fight to come home to if there were ever a war. He watched as she sauntered over to him and didn't say anything, their eyes did the talking. Delilah held out her hand to him. Rick hesitated, but placed his hand in hers, having a feeling that she wanted to do more than talk. The spark from earlier had now ignited when their hands touched. She lead him down the hall and inside her bedroom, closing the door. They thought this was a secret meeting, but they didn't know that someone had been watching the whole time…


	6. Surreptitious Attractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick secretly meets up with Delilah in her room, where she confesses her attraction to him and opens up about her dysfunctionaly troubled past. The feeling is mutual, but Rick feels torn despite mildly giving into temptation. Will a dream visit from Lori help him make a decision or will he push away Delilah, his chance for happiness?

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! WHAT DID WE THINK OF THE PREMIERE?! It had me on the edge of my seat, I was so freaked out! I got a lot of comparisons that Rick and Carl going into the house was similar to Chapter One, which came entirely from imagination, I had no idea that that's what would happen, I'm so honored! I'm so glad that Rick is alive, and Talking Dead was absolutely hilarious! #pudding! Carl was a little brat and horrible to Rick in this episode, but fantastic acting on Chandler Riggs' part, he knocked it out of the park! It was interesting to finally see more insight on Michonne, and I'm liking the new episode format, the format for the rest of the season is new and very different.**

**_Chapter Six: Surreptitious Attractions_ **

**_She lead him down the hall and inside her bedroom, closing the door. They thought this was a secret meeting, but they didn't know that someone had been watching the whole time…_ **

Once the door was locked, Delilah kissed Rick for the second time, putting her hands on his shoulders and standing on her tiptoes, pressing herself against him. Instinctively, and for a brief moment, he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands landing on the small of her back. They melted into each other's touch, both secretly thrilled to be kissing again, and enjoying it too much to stop. It was shorter than the one in the bathroom and not as passionate, but very tender. This time, she was the one that broke the kiss. They looked into each other's eyes, neither one of them saying anything, as the sounds of the night snuck their way through the window and into the room. Rick cupped her face with both hands, unsure if he should be doing that. She batted her long dark lashes, gazing at him with an eager curiosity, waiting for his next move.

"We can't do that." Rick found himself second guessing the statement. _Can we? No, we can't. Why not?_

"Why not?" _Is she reading my mind?_

"You know why." _I don't even know why, how would she know?_

She raised an eyebrow at him and narrowed her eyes seductively, like a frisky feline. "Do I really know why or do you just think I know why?"

Rick honestly wanted to grab her face and kiss her fervently, she was so adorable and knew how to turn him on without even trying. Never had he felt such strong feelings for somebody he had known for less than twenty four hours. _Pull yourself together, Rick. Get to the bottom of this._ He dropped his hands from her face and stepped back, folding his arms across his chest, attempting to act serious.

"What do you want with me? You're young, you're beautiful and smart, you'd never have a problem getting any guy you wanted, so why me? I'm a single dad with two kids, one of which has a crush on you."

Delilah looked at him, trying not to laugh, but also looked completely somber. "I'm well aware about Carl. You didn't think I heard the conversation earlier when I was showing you guys Leisure Zone, but I did, and if he saw me ten years ago, he wouldn't have bothered to take a second glance." Rick looked confused as she turned around and grabbed something off of the dresser. She handed him a slightly worn out photograph. He looked down to see the picture was of a young girl standing on a podium in a blue ice skating dress and white figure skates with her hair up in a bun. She looked exactly the same but was kind of chubby and much shorter.

"This is you?"

She nodded. "Yep. I started developing when I was twelve and in a D cup bra at thirteen. With that came twenty pounds of baby fat that wouldn't go away no matter what I did. When I stopped skating at fifteen, I suddenly grew six inches, the baby fat was gone, and it seemed like everybody wanted me. If I didn't look how I do now, he wouldn't be interested. Nobody would be. I carry it around to remind myself of what I don't want to be. The girl in the shadows, the one that's picked over for something or somebody better, the one that's ignored."

It was at that moment that Rick could see right through her. Both of them were harboring issues underneath, her insecurities and his guilt. He set the picture down and looked into her eyes again. "You are the furthest thing from being ignored or in the shadows. I've only known you for a day, but I feel like it's been longer. I watched you with the group, both your's and mine, and they love you. The way those kids reacted when you walked into the room, you do have a family, those people care about you."

She walked off a little, hugging her arms, and stopped at the window, gazing down. "They're my new family, but something doesn't feel the same. The ones that I always wanted acceptance from are gone, and I'll never get it back." It was true. Although she loved and cared for everybody in her group and now Rick's group, the people that _needed_ to see how far she'd come weren't around, it was almost as if none of this mattered.

"That's why we start fresh, it's the only way to survive. We adapt and adjust but we still make the best of it, even at rock bottom."

"Like with you and me?" Delilah turned around and smiled, feeling hopeful. Her youthful innocence captured her beauty perfectly, it made Rick's heart stop. It seemed like all she really wanted was to be loved by somebody, but could it be by him?

"I don't really know how to answer that."

She was still bathed in the moonlight and he noticed her eyes were sparkling as she spoke. "I can't deny the feelings I'm starting to have, Rick. I don't know what it is, there's some kind of magnetism that's drawn me to you. I know that this is insane because we just met, but I think you may be feeling something, too. Why else would you have kissed me back both times?" Delilah wasn't even going to mention the trouser snake, that would be asking for it.  
If only she knew that he had been asking himself that all day and for the past few minutes.

"Delilah, I told you. I'm old enough to be your father, you're closer to Carl's age than you are to mine."

"Carl's a great kid, but let's get real here. Nothing can happen there, it's only ever going to be a crush. It doesn't matter to me that you have kids. I used to think the dad on _Full House_ was really sexy, and the one on _Modern Family_."

He gave her a strange look, followed by a short laugh, which she joined in before speaking again.

"I'm not interested in you to fulfill the void of not having a dad. I know that you're still grieving over your wife. Despite everything that happened, I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss my sister and fiancé from time to time. Billy was my first love, what you had with Lori I wanted to have with him. Marriage, children, a house in the suburbs. Except he wasn't who I thought he was after all. I'm sure I'll get there someday, with whomever it may be with. If this apocalypse has taught me anything, it's that time is not on our side and we can't afford to take chances. The days of holding back and playing games are long gone, which is why I'm laying all my cards out on the table with you, Rick. I like you for who you are and I want to get to know you on a more personal, intimate, level. I figure since I know so much about you, that you should know more about me. There's only so many people I let in on my life story, the parts I choose not to leave out, at least."

Rick wanted to tell her that the feeling was mutual, but that there was still guilt over Lori, except wouldn't she want him to move on and be happy? Delilah was absolutely right, any moment of happiness that came around had to be seized immediately before it was gone. What was the point of holding back? He heavily exhaled, deciding that he had to live up to what he was, an honest man.

"The magnetism that you're feeling, you're not the only one. I like you, too, Delilah. I'm utterly fascinated with you. Your beauty, your charisma, your wisdom. I do think we should get to know each other better and take it slow."

If only Rick knew that Delilah's inner self was jumping up and down squealing. _He likes me, he likes me!_ She nodded. "I can go as slow as you need, but just know this: I will wait for you. When you feel that you're ready to go all the way with whatever we get ourselves into, I'll be here, for as long as it takes." Delilah meant every word she said. Patience was a virtue, one that she never exhibited very well, but for him, she would.

 _She really is wise beyond her years. It's almost enough to overlook how old she actually is. Almost._ "When it happens, you'll be the first to know, I promise."

"Good. Why don't you sit down and relax? Make yourself comfortable." She walked over and sat on the bed, crossing her legs as she leaned back on her palms. Rick took in every inch of her, up and down, the racing thoughts of devouring her were starting to travel from his mind to his groin. Delilah was irresistible. He looked down, trying to control himself.

"Uh, ok. Do you have a sweater or a robe you could put on?" Rick asked, clearing his throat and yanking at his shirt collar a bit. That was the first time a guy had wanted her to put clothes on and not take them all off, but she found it to be refreshing. Delilah noticed that he had been checking her out, and he actually seemed nervous. Rick was proving to be a Southern gentleman instead of some hick ass country bumpkin.

"Whatever you like, Sheriff." She winked and rolled over, walking to the closet while Rick sat down on the corner of the bed. Delilah threw on a Luc Robitaille Los Angeles Kings jersey and laid down on her stomach across from Rick. The top was long enough but had ridden up to her lower back, he could see that she had an adorable heart shaped birthmark.

"Luc Robitaille, huh? I remember when he was first starting out. Good player."

Delilah nodded. "Yep. The Kings used to practice at the same ice skating rink as I did. Luc and I would always run into each other, it was pretty cute. I even bought him a Canadian Mickey Mouse pin that he put on his glove." She smiled, reminiscing on happier times, and looked over at Rick. "I said to get comfortable. Come on, lay down, loosen up those britches." They both laughed over that as he obliged and laid down, sinking into the pillows. "That's better. So, where should I start?" It was taking everything in Delilah's power not to straddle him and start heavily making out, with one thing leading to another, and…

"Wherever you'd like, I'm all ears, you have my undivided attention."

Delilah wanted to completely open up to Rick, there was something so peaceful and comforting about him, it felt like coming home. At times, she felt like she had lived about ten lives in her twenty two years.

"Well, like I mentioned a couple of times earlier, I was a competitive figure skater for almost ten years. I was pretty good, too, I won over a hundred titles, but I could have been better."

Rick whistled. "A hundred titles? That's legendary. I'm impressed." It made him think of his baseball playing days.

"Thanks. Again, I could have been better. I just didn't have the heart for it. I never wanted to practice, the coaches at the rink never wanted to work with me, all I wanted to do was perform the routines. When I got on the ice and heard the music playing, I was myself. A shining star, a show stopper, the one that everybody couldn't keep their eyes off of."

 _You're still those things now_. Rick thought to himself, watching her smile as she reflected on her memories.

"That's how I got into dance after I quit skating. When I skated, my mom and I picked the music and the costumes and choreographed the routines, it felt like I was in a competition every weekend, which I was ninety percent of the time. I should have known back then I was impulsive. Never wanting to walk, always wanting to run, run, run."

"I can see that. After all, you did kiss me… twice." He held up two fingers as Delilah looked over at him, resting her head in her palm, propping up on her elbow.

"Yes, and you didn't resist me right away… twice." She held up two fingers and smirked, which made both of them laugh.

"Anyways, back to the story. Don't get me wrong, I regret quitting. Every time the Winter Olympics or skating in general was on TV, my heart would shatter into a million pieces, and I'd think "That could have been me.". It just wasn't my calling, I outgrew it, or more, it outgrew me. I kind of peaked at thirteen, when I started going through puberty. My mom always said it's what killed my skating career, and she might have been right. How many professional figure skaters do you see with double D breasts? Not many. That and I didn't want to be one of those vapid bitches that slept, ate, and breathed skating, it was a total buzz kill of their personalities. It felt like every single time I walked into the rink, "Swan Lake" or "Sleeping Beauty" would be blaring from the speakers. Tchaikovsky, ya know?"

"Right." Rick nodded.

"I remember one competition, five different girls skated to "Swan Lake" and six skated to "Sleeping Beauty". It felt like I was in Stepford, everybody was the same, I resented it. My whole life, I've always been this square peg trying to fit into a round hole and I fight the world trying to be my own person."

Rick really admired that she was determined to be herself and not changing to fit what others wanted, integrity was a hard thing to find in a person nowadays. "It's rare to find somebody who actually sticks to that, seems like at one point or another, most people succumb to pressure."

"Don't I know it? Sticking to my wits got me into a lot of trouble and caused huge problems. The other kids didn't like that. I hardly had any friends and was constantly bullied. Even back then, it was survival of the fittest. If one member of the popular group pitied me or actually enjoyed my company, they'd go into isolation out of fear of becoming the next target. I was depressed, but threw myself into my studies the best that I could, which lead to me skipping two grades and graduating from high school at sixteen. If you haven't been able to pick up on it, I was somewhat of a prodigy." Delilah rolled her eyes. "What was life like growing up for Rick Grimes? Lots of siblings on a huge farm with tons of animals, Boy Scout, varsity letterman, Capitan of the football team, prom king, the guy that all the girls wanted and all the guys wanted to be?"

Rick laughed. "Close. I grew up near a farm, no siblings, but I did have a lot of cousins and two hounds. A Bassett Hound named Floppy and a Blood Hound named Popeye. I was in the Boy Scouts, but not on the football team. Baseball was my sport, all star hitter. I was pretty great, too. Would have gone pro if it weren't for a career ending leg injury. After that, I really got involved in academics. President of the archery club, a member of Junior Government, a mathlete. I was kind of a nerd, I wore these glasses that were bigger than my face, and I was really scrawny. Like you, that changed when I had a growth spurt. Shane was the ladies man, not me. I got the only girl I ever set my sights on, Lori. She was on the cheerleading squad and the most popular girl in school, and it was because of her that I got elected prom king." He was surprised with himself that he was able to talk about Lori so casually, like they had only gotten divorced and she hadn't died a horrible tragic death. It also surprised him how easily he was talking with Delilah, like they had known each other for years. "Tell me about your family."

Delilah hesitated and took a deep breath. Family was always a touchy subject, but she decided it was better to get everything out in the open than holding back. She sat up against the pillows with her knees up.

"Christine is my half sister, four years older than me, we have the same father. Her mother took off and never came back, which is why she tried to take my own mother for herself. My mom adopted her and treated her like she was her biological daughter, but being younger, I got all the attention. My paternal grandma adored Christine and Dad, they were the favorites, she could care less about me or my cousins. I was closer to my mom than my dad, he was a fucking bastard." She let out a shaky breath, already feeling the tears build up.

"He was abusive to all of us, but he really couldn't stand me because I was an oddball and he was such a perfectionist. I remember one time he beat Mom so badly that she landed in the hospital. Gave her a black eye, broke her nose and her ribs. She was unable to leave because he had her named signed to all of his business accounts, and if she left, she'd be penniless. One day, he came after her with a knife and she shot him in the head. Written off as self defense. Turns out he had been fooling around but the life insurance policy was still in my mom's name. When news of the apocalypse broke out, she said if the world was coming to an end, she wanted to spend it in Europe, so that's where she went.

Christine and I were closer when we were younger, but after my dad died, when we really should have been close, we drifted apart. My mom threw me into the skating and Christine wanted nothing to do with it, so she rebelled. She was the popular one, tons of friends and boyfriends, she also got into drinking and drugs. Christine had the life I wanted, not being alone, that is. When I had my growth spurt and lost the weight, I was the one everybody wanted and she was left in the dust. The guilt overshadowed the victory. I wanted it all, for things between us to be like they used to be, but still have everything else going well. Keep in mind, my sudden transformation also came with unwanted attention. It seemed like the only thing these guys wanted out of me was a fuck n' flee. I know that being impulsive and the way I dress that I'm a walking contradiction, but I'm not going to conceal how I look or what I'm about to prevent the inevitable attention from happening. I had given up on dating for a while, until I met Billy. He and Christine had the same group of friends, they knew each other pretty well, so I had seen him around a lot, but never formally introduced. I remember, from the first time I saw him when I was twelve and he was eighteen, that he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He was unique and outgoing and didn't give a damn what anybody thought of him. We fell in love and were practically inseparable, except I always had a plaguing thought in the back of my mind that something was going on between him and Christine. I tried to brush it off as paranoia, but that day in Texas, all my fears were confirmed. They conspired against me. Family should never turn their back on each other, and I got dealt a shitty card. Even if the two of them are alive, they're dead to me."

The tears were now brimming her eyelids, tears of anger and distress. Rick could feel her trembling a little and looked over at her with concern, but she kept her eyes down, hugging her knees.

"I used to be haunted by my past, and at times, I still am. Apart from the family issues, I was molested when I was a little girl. A friend of my father's. I told him and he did nothing about it, and I was so scared that I didn't tell anybody else. He died not too long after, and I never saw his friend again, but I'm still scarred for life. The reason why I try to be so outgoing and bubbly but also acting strictly business, besides only living once, it's because I'm trying to outrun my issues." Delilah didn't even blink and two single tears fell down her cheeks as she looked up at Rick.

The sight of her crying made his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. It also made him infuriated, that somebody would do such a thing to an innocent little girl. Rick had dealt with men like that before, they were nothing more than deranged pedophiles. For such a strong girl, Delilah was also delicate and vulnerable. It would have made most people run away, but for Rick, it showed him that she was a survivor in the face of adversity. He did something that was uncharacteristic, even to his own self: Rick tilted her chin to face him, his understanding eyes boring into her gloomy ones, and gently kissed her.

It took her a little by surprise, but she reciprocated, kissing him back with the same softness. Delilah had never believed in the term "making love", but if she did, this is how she imagined it would be like, and it made her realize that she hoped things with Rick would get to that level.

As he kissed her, Rick could feel his apprehensions start to dissolve a little bit. The fact that they had just met was starting to become a distant memory, she had stripped her soul to the core for him in a single night and didn't hold anything back. Their lips separated and she looked up at him, her eyes still filled with tears, but had a relaxed look in them. Every time they made eye contact, it left him enthralled. Her eyes were so mystical and alluring, like they knew the answers to all the questions of the world, but he noticed something: One eye was green and one eye was blue.

"I know that you would never let anything bad happen to Carl and Judith like what happened to me."

He nodded and wiped her tears away. "Absolutely." Carl and Judith were his life, he'd be dead if it weren't for them. Sure, he and Carl have had their mishaps in the past, but nothing would ever get in the way of protecting him. Once Delilah calmed down, Rick asked her something. "Has anybody ever told you that you have the most gorgeous eyes?"

She broke out into a smile and giggled, the rigidity from her confession loosening up. "Thank you, and yes, they have. Right back at you, Sheriff." Rick's eyes were dreamy, she could see herself getting lost in them one of these days. "Alright, enough with the sadness. Let's go with the other good and quirky facts about me. As you can tell from earlier, I can perfectly imitate a dolphin." They both started laughing over that, and things were back to normal as they chatted away into the night…

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Rick crawled into bed and nestled comfortably under the covers. He didn't want to leave Delilah's room, they were having such a wonderful time, but they needed to get to sleep. Rick learned a lot of other things about Delilah, like that she was a big kid at heart, had a collection of Sailor Moon dolls and seashells, been on television multiple times for her skating and dancing, fractured her nose in a surfing accident when she was seventeen, was an avid reader, a fantastic cook, and yes, her eyes did change color when she cried. She also admitted to having an obsession with Jelly Bellys, which is why she came to the factory in the first place, and wore a gold and multicolored rhinestoned phoenix necklace to remind her that she was strong and rose above her issues. The more he got to know her, the more he liked her, but could it really go any where? Rick pondered to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep…

**_FIVE MINUTES LATER_ **

Blue waves gently crashing up against the shore, the sun shining brightly, white sands that went on for miles. A light breeze perfectly complimented this tropical paradise as a ukulele played. Rick woke up to find himself in a hammock wearing a red and white Tommy Bahama shirt with white linen pants, black sandals and black sunglasses. He looked around, confused, and took the sunglasses off. "How did I get here?" Rick stepped out of the hammock, further inspecting the island, but it seemed isolated until a short Hawaiian man approached him with a coconut.

"Drink, Mr. Grimes?" The waiter asked as he handed him the coconut.

Though skeptical, Rick nodded and accepted. "Thanks. Do you know why I'm here?" The drink was a pina colada, and the sweetest one he ever had, he finished the whole thing in less than a minute.

"Ah, I can not be the one to tell you that, sir. My apologies." The waiter walked off, leaving Rick even more confused.

"It's about time you showed up."

 

Rick turned around, recognizing the voice, and couldn't believe the sight in front of him.  
Lori stood before him, looking as beautiful as she did on their wedding day, wearing her wedding dress that she wore in all his hallucinations.

"Lori?"

She smiled brightly at him. "Hi, Rick."

He walked over to her, both puzzled and elated, as he swept her up in his arms, never wanting to let go again. Rick set her down and looked at her. "Where are we, is this heaven?"

"It is for me, but you're still in the REM cycle. You'll be getting here, but it won't be for many years. You've got a long life ahead of you, Rick."

"I do?" This was all starting to make him wonder why he was having this dream in the first place, but he figured it was his subconscious.

Lori nodded. "Yes, and the reason why I'm here is to tell you it's ok to move on. You've grieved long enough, you have to let go and embrace whatever good is left in the world."  
He wasn't sure if this was some kind of a cruel joke, how could she say that? "How can I? I'm still in love with you. Now that you're gone, life isn't the same."

Lori looked out into the ocean, she knew if she looked into his eyes, that she'd cry also. The days of crying needed to come to an end, she had to push him down the path he needed to be on. "I know that you still love me, you'll always love me, but it's time to start living life again, for your own sake."

She was right, he was allowing the guilt to eat away at him instead of rising above it all. Rick needed to grab the reigns to his life and be in control again.

"I'm guessing that means you know about Delilah? There's so much about her that reminds me of you, Lori."

"I do. We were going parking when she was still in diapers." They both started laughing over that, then she resumed speaking. "All jokes aside, I think she's exactly what you need. She's had a troubled past, but she has a heart of gold and her intentions are pure. I know that you're starting to have feelings for her and that you've somewhat acted on them, but that you're holding yourself back from fully responding. I want you to be happy again, Rick, and this girl will help you get there. After all, she reunited you and Carl with Judith and the others. You're doing such a terrific job with our children, but you need to remember take care of yourself, too. I will always be with you, but my passing is no reason to live out the rest of your days alone."

Her words were full of truth, he had to start fresh, just like he had told Delilah earlier. There was nothing wrong with it, but now was the time to take action and move forward, no longer would he allow the weight of the world to swallow him whole.

"Happiness is waiting for you on the other side, baby. Take it and hold on with everything you've got, don't ever let it slip away." Lori closed the gap between them with one last loving kiss. Rick pulled her in closer, never wanting to let her go, but knowing he had to. She put her hand on his face. "Good bye, Rick. Until we meet again…" Rick watched as she walked away, but not before turning around and shooting him a beautiful smile, then everything went to white.

Rick woke up in his bed and glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 8:15, an hour and a half before everybody else would be awake. Today was the first day of the rest of his life. His injuries from his fight with The Governor had healed, he was reunited with some of the group and the rest would be found soon, both of his children were in the same place at once, they had a roof over their heads and a new group that welcomed them with open arms, and this was all because of Delilah. She was a stranger that bent over backwards to bring them together again without wanting anything in return, except for wanting him. There was still good in this world despite the catastrophic debris they were surrounded in, and Delilah was the perfect example of that. She saw him for who he was and what he had endured and didn't dare judge him, instead she was accepting and trusted him enough to open up about her own struggles. Rick got out of bed, ready to start the day.

**_TEN MINUTES LATER_ **

Freshly cleaned and dressed, Rick strolled down the hall to Delilah's room, where he could hear the faint sound of "You Can't Always Get What You Want" by The Rolling Stones. It made him think of the lyrics. "You can't always get what you want, but if you try sometimes, you'll find that you get what you need." Lori would always be with him spiritually, but she had appeared in his dream to give him her blessing to move on, and Delilah was exactly what he needed, the first step in the right direction. Rick laughed to himself and smiled as he knocked on her door.

Delilah was brushing her teeth, rocking out to The Rolling Stones, when she heard a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes, wondering who it could be. With the toothbrush in her hand and a mouthful of toothpaste, she quickly threw on a pair of turquoise velour Juicy Couture sweat pants with the black camisole, and spoke as she opened her door. "Madison, I swear if you tell me you lost your vibrator again I'm gonna-" Before she could finish her sentence, Rick stepped in, gently grabbing her face and surprising her with an ardent kiss. It caught her completely off guard, but she found herself responding favorably, until he stopped. Delilah gulped down the huge wad of toothpaste in her mouth and was blinking her eyes a little, still taken aback, as she looked at a smiling Rick. "Wow. If I knew that's how you greeted somebody first thing in the morning, I would have made sure to have found you a hell of a lot sooner."

Rick laughed, maybe some of her impulsive actions had rubbed off on him, it was something new to him, just like being patient was to her. "Still want to take things slow? I've heard that you don't like to do things in baby steps."

She smiled up at him, feeling giddy for once in the past two years. "I don't, but like I said, I will for you." Delilah didn't know what it was that had changed from the time he left her room to now, but she was liking it. "What happened? You've gone from skeptical to leaping in twenty four hours."

If he told her about the dream, she'd probably think he was crazy. It didn't matter, this was the push that was considered necessary. "Let's just say, I woke up with a newfound sense of clarity." That was as close to the truth as it could get.

"I like it. So I guess the ratio is 2:2. You've now kissed me first as many times as I kissed you first."

They both gave each other a laughing smile. "I guess you're right."

"Why don't we go for gold and do it simultaneously?"

Rick was slowly starting to leave his hang-ups behind, with Delilah being younger than him and so forth. He liked her for _who_ she was, not _how old_ she was. "Sounds good to me."

They concurrently leaned in and kissed each other, the world was still once again. Neither one of them knew where this could go, but they were excited for what was behind the doors of the future…

**_RICK IS LETTING HIS GUARD DOWN FOR DELILAH AND TAKING A CHANCE! WHEN HE WALKS IN AND KISSES HER, THE LYRIC I MENTIONED IS PLAYING, BUT WITH MICK JAGGER SINGING, NOT THE CHOIR. WILL IT LAST AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHAT DID WE THINK OF LORI SHOWING UP IN THE DREAM? BE WARNED, THE REST OF THIS STORY IS NOT ALL SUNSHINE AND LOLLIPOPS. THINGS WILL GET VERY DARK AND ROCK THE BOAT, NOT JUST FOR RICK AND DELILAH, BUT FOR EVERYBODY ELSE AT JELLBANY._ **


	7. Temptation Arises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been one month since Rick and Carl arrived at Jellbany. Things between Rick and Delilah couldn't be better. Glenn and Maggie help Delilah fulfill a fantasy, or do they? Rick and Delilah attempt to take their relationship to the next level; A minor mishap from Judith leaves both Delilah and Carl upset; Rick and Delilah go on a trip to find the others.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! I was so excited and inspired that I wrote and posted another chapter this week! I had a lot of fun writing this and was cracking up in some parts. Things definitely heat up for Rick and Delilah (Ricklilah! LMAO!) and will continue in the next chapter.** **AGAIN, What would be the point of FanFiction if some of the characters always resembled how they were on the shows? If you don't like my story or have a problem with my writing style, then don't bother reading it.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE WALKING DEAD FRANCHISE, JELLY BELLY, GOLDEN SLUMBERS OR SLOW RIDE. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY FRANK DARABONT AND AMC (TELEVISION SERIES), ROBERT KIRKMAN AND TONY MOORE (COMIC BOOK SERIES), DAVID KLEIN AND THE JELLY BELLY COMPANY, THE BEATLES AND FOGHAT, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_WARNING: SEXUAL INNUENDOS AND STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT_ **

**_Chapter Seven: Temptation Arises_ **

**_They concurrently leaned in and kissed each other, the world was still once again. Neither one of them knew where this could go, but they were excited for what was behind the doors of the future…_ **

**_One Month Later_**  

The dog days of summer lasted all the way into the fall. Delilah hated September, it felt like every day was Monday for an entire month and it always meant school was starting. She would blast "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day every morning for thirty days, except this September wasn't so dreadful. It had been a month from the time she found Rick and Carl, and a month from the time she and Rick decided to take things slow.

Ever since that morning, after everybody went to sleep, Rick would sneak into her room. They agreed it was better that way so nobody would catch them, and Judith was a sound sleeper, so they didn't have to worry about her waking up. They maintained a friendship during the day, but were keeping their romantic relationship a secret for the most part, deciding for now it was for the best because they were worried it would cause problems, and nobody had caught on so far, or so they thought…

Delilah was happier than she had been in years. The more they got to know each other, the more she fell for him. Sometimes, they were up until the wee hours of the morning, just talking. She couldn't remember when the last time was she felt this comfortable with the opposite sex, probably with Billy. Everybody else noticed her demeanor was even more exultant than usual, but they couldn't place what it was. Delilah felt like a damn Disney Princess, the only thing missing were the singing woodland creatures and inanimate objects having a personality. Rick wasn't Prince Charming, but he _was_ everything she hoped to have in an adult relationship. Mature, compassionate, well spoken, very natural and wholesome, a respectful gentleman. He was genuinely interested in her on more than a physical level, but things between them were also building up in that department, too. It was mostly making out, he finally got the courage to start moving his hands elsewhere, but she enjoyed it nonetheless, he was an unbelievable kisser and she looked forward to being with him at the end of the day. Rick even expressed that he felt bad that the apocalypse was going on, because he wanted to take her on a real date, which she was incredibly touched by. Most guys usually hid their sweet side and tried to act strong, but Rick was the perfect mix of both. Delilah hummed to herself as she finished cleaning up the nursery, which made her think of the kids.

Carl had really adjusted in the past month, becoming almost inseparable with the other teenagers, just like she knew he would. They had developed a very good brother/sister like relationship, even having their own secret handshake, and Delilah completely adored Judith. Being around them made her wonder if she would have any children of her own. _Maybe some day._ She turned off the lights and walked down the stairs, smiling when she saw Glenn and Maggie holding hands.

"Hey, Maggie! Glenn! Wait up!" Delilah smiled and trotted down the stairs as they stopped to talk to her. Glenn was able to fix The Beacon, it would come in handy when she and Rick left tomorrow to look for the others. Mac, Ivan, Brandi, Tyresse, Sasha, and Bob came back without finding anybody, Delilah was hoping that having Rick would bring her some good luck.

"Hey, Delilah, what's going on?" Delilah thought that Glenn was such a sweet guy, she considered him a good friend as well. Both of them had become such close friends to her, she loved and would do anything for them.

"Not much, just wrapping up here for the night. I don't know if I've ever told you guys this, but you're such a beautiful couple."

They both broke out in smiles. "Thanks." Maggie kissed Glenn's cheek, they were so cute together. 

"You're welcome. I mean, Maggie, you're absolutely gorgeous and Glenn, you're so adorable. We're all good friends, right?"

Maggie nodded. "Of course."

Delilah smiled, feeling very gutsy. "Great, because there's something huge I wanted to ask you." She started rubbing her hands back and forth. "Since we're such good friends, I wanted to know if you'd help me fulfill one of my fantasies?"

Glenn raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Ok, shoot. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to have a threesome." Delilah watched as Glenn's eyes widened. He obviously thought Delilah was hot, but did he hear her correctly? _A threesome?_

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yes, really. It's always been on my bucket list, I just could never find the right couple, until I met the two of you. So, what do you guys think?" She smiled hopefully, still unable to believe she had gone through and asked. Glenn was about to speak when Maggie shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" 

He looked over at his love, did she really just agree to a threesome? Most girls would knock out their boyfriends for even bringing it up.

"What do you think, Glenn?"

He couldn't believe Maggie was so willing, but he nodded. "Uh y-yeah. Sure."

Delilah broadened her smile. "Fantastic! I'm just finishing up here, but I'll meet you guys in your room at 11, 11:30?" 

"Ok, it's a date."

"I can't wait! See you in a while!" Delilah singsonged as she sauntered off, leaving Glenn speechless. He turned and looked at Maggie. 

"You're really down for this?"

"Sure, why not? It'll be fun." Maggie had always been a little curious about what a threesome would be like, and she trusted Delilah. She watched as Glenn grinned.

"This is awesome! You are the best wife in the world!"

**_11:30 pm_ **

Glenn tapped his foot nervously as he sat at the edge of the bed, so nervous that he practically leapt out of his skin when there was a knock on the door. "C-Come in." He squeaked.

Delilah stepped inside, wearing a light pink satin short kimono robe with purple cherry blossoms all over it and hot pink sling back heels. She smiled warmly at him. "Hi, Glenn."

"Hi." He looked at the ground, unable to look directly at her. In the past two years, he had grown out of being the timid pushover, but there was something about this threesome that made him want to recoil to his former self. Maggie emerged from the bathroom, wearing a grey ribbed tank top and white cotton panties, sexy in simplicity.

"Hey, Delilah." The girls smiled at each other as Maggie sat down on the bed and leaned into Glenn. "Don't be so nervous, honey. We've had sex in a drug store and a prison, you're a fox." She grabbed his face and gently kissed him, Glenn started to relax a little. Delilah untied her robe and dropped it to the floor, revealing that she was wearing a sexy black and pink bustier with a matching thong, making her way over to the bed. Maggie released him as Delilah sat down, Glenn in the middle. "So, how should we start this?"

Delilah shrugged, sensing that Glenn's eyes were bulging out of his head from her outfit. "I don't know. I guess you tell us what you want."

"Ok, that sounds fair." She turned back to Glenn. "Glenn, I want you to kiss Delilah."

 Was his girl just telling him to kiss her friend? Before he could question her request, she nodded her approval. Glenn turned to Delilah, who looked at him seductively.

"Ok." They leaned in and kissed each other, her hand landing on his knee and she kept giggling. The kiss was gentle, but it had gotten him even more excited when she slipped her tongue in a little. He didn't know where to put his hands, until Maggie guided them to Delilah's breasts and leaned into his ear. He froze and opened his eyes, trying to look over at her.

"Grab her boobs, Glenn. I know you want to." She winked at him. First a kiss, now second base? This had to be his lucky night! Glenn reached out and grabbed Delilah's breasts, squeezing and caressing them lightly, feeling her headlights poke through the satin fabric, making her moan in his mouth. Although he loved Maggie's body and wouldn't change a thing about it, Delilah had phenomenal breasts and he had always wondered what they felt like. Maggie turned his head with her other hand and kissed him passionately as Delilah started kissing his neck. Delilah stopped and looked over at them.

"Have either one of you done ear sex?" He looked at her, confused.

"What is that?"

"It's when you lick inside somebody's ear. It's all the rage in California. We each get an ear."

Maggie shrugged. "Ok, let's do it." Before Glenn could further question what was happening, Delilah and Maggie stuck their tongues in either one of his ears and began licking back and forth into his ear canal. It was oddly stimulating, and Glenn couldn't help but start laughing. Both of the girls laid a hand on either one of his thighs, and he could feel himself hardening from their synchronized strokes. He shuddered from their touch, hoping that he wouldn't come right then and there.

"Why don't you two kiss each other?" He pointed at both of them and gulped, waiting for them to reject the proposition, and was further amazed when they started leaning in. Glenn thought he was going to pop, two hot girls were about to make out in front of him, it was his dream come true! Just as Maggie and Delilah's faces were inches away from each other, they both started giggling, which made him confused. The giggles turned into full blown laughs as they looked at Glenn.

"GOT YOU!" The laughter continued, they couldn't control themselves. Glenn could feel his face burning up from embarrassment, the girls were hysterical and he was humiliated, shaking his head in shame. Delilah and Maggie simultaneously kissed him on the cheeks with a loud "MWAH!" sound, not even trying to contain the giggles.

"I told you he'd fall for it!" 

"You were right, that was priceless!"

The laughter continued as Delilah picked up her robe and put it on. Glenn was silent. How could they do this to him?!?

"I gotta wake up early tomorrow, good night lovelies. Let's do it again sometime." Delilah tied her robe up and walked out, finally controlling the giggles.

"Yeah, totally. Night!" Maggie was still giggling when she looked over at a low-spirited Glenn, his dreams were crushed.

"It was all a joke. I'm such an idiot, and I thought I was going to get lucky with a three-way." He heavily sighed when Maggie stood in front of him with a sneaky smile on her face.

"Who said you _weren't_ getting lucky, walker bait?" She threw her top off, watching his face light up as they kissed and fell back on the bed. Maggie was all the woman he'd ever need.

* * *

 

Delilah walked back to her room, still giggling to herself that they pulled it off. The joke had been Maggie's idea that she came up with earlier in the week, it was pretty funny to go along with, but she would apologize to Glenn in the morning and hoped he wasn't going to sleep with blue balls. She opened the door and stepped inside, smiling at the sight of her sexy sheriff laying on the bed reading one of her Jackie Collins books. He looked up at Delilah and smiled as he put the book down. "Hey, gorgeous."

Rick was more contented in the past month than he had been since he found Lori and Carl in Atlanta. He was really glad he took the advice Lori gave him in his dream, Delilah was exactly what he needed to move on. The more time they spent together, the less he thought of how old she was, although sometimes her age _did_ show, like when she would bicker playfully with Carl. She was so great with the kids and he enjoyed her company. Delilah was very easy to talk to and found himself staying in her room as late as seven in the morning, just to be with her. She was having quiet an impact on him, she even convinced him to trim his hair, it looked like how it did when he first arrived on the farm. Rick seemed to walk around everyday with a goofy grin on his face, but nobody could figure out why he was in such high spirits. His attraction for her only grew as the days passed, hoping one day they could go public instead of sneaking around at night, but this was how it needed to be for the time being. Rick didn't know how Carl would react to them being together because he still had a little bit of a crush on Delilah. He hoped it wouldn't be too big of a problem, Carl had expressed interest in one of the twins, which eased the pressure a bit.

Things between Rick and Delilah were not only going well emotionally and mentally, but heating up in other areas as well. It was the first physical relationship he had with another woman since Lori died, and Delilah had been very understanding and patient with him, but he sensed they were both a little anxious to take things beyond necking. She was such a beautiful young woman and he was hot for her, old feelings suddenly becoming new again, he wondered how he could bring the topic up nonchalantly. Delilah smiled at him, feeling her heart flutter a bit.

"Hey, hot stuff." She took off her shoes and put them in the closet, before walking over to bathroom.

"How'd everything go over? I still can't believe you went through with it." Delilah had told Rick about Maggie's idea. After Lori's affair with Shane and the suspicions of Billy and Christine, she didn't want him to feel like he was being deceived all over again, and he thought it was very considerate on her part to clarify such things. That, and Delilah was hell bent on always being honest and not holding anything back, although other people weren't the same. She looked over her shoulder as she squirted some toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"Neither can I, but it was really a scream to see the look on Glenn's face, especially when we simultaneously performed ear sex on him. I just hope he's not going to bed with blue balls." Delilah started brushing her teeth. 

"With Maggie around, I doubt he will. Just curious, would you ever have a threesome?" He couldn't help but ask, she was so young and at an age where one experiments sexually, it made him curious.

Delilah smiled to herself in the bathroom, glad that he was unable to see. _Is he jealous or worried? Whatever it is, it's really cute._ She spit out the toothpaste and turned her head. "Hell no." 

Rick raised an eyebrow, surprised yet intrigued by her answer. "No? Really?"

Delilah shut off the sink and put her toothbrush down before poking her head out and holding onto the doorframe. "Really. I don't like to share my toys _or_ my boys. Besides, I've always said that I'm more than enough woman for a man to handle that he doesn't need to think of having another chick in bed with us." She winked at his amazed face before walking over to the dresser, he started laughing.

"Wow, I guess I'm in for a ride then, aren't I? Good to know you're a one man kind of woman, Delilah." In such a short amount of time, she had managed to always leave him on his toes, he was ultimately fascinated with this stunning creature. Delilah turned around and faced him as she grabbed some pajamas out of the drawer.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, babe." In a month, they had fallen into the pattern of pet names, some were common like "babe" or "honey", but they had a few original ones. Delilah called him "Street Fighting Man" after a Rolling Stones song and he called her "Tiny Dancer" because it was one of their favorite Elton John songs. Delilah became lost in thought about how happy she was with him as she took off her robe, revealing her sexy outfit, not even noticing that Rick's eyes had bulged out of his head.

He couldn't believe the outfit she was wearing, or how much it was turning him on as he could feel his rod stiffening. Every single curve was perfectly outlined and beckoning for him to do what he pleased, to kiss and touch and have his way with her. Rick hadn't realized how quickly he had gone from the bed and standing right behind Delilah. He spun her around and before she could even question what he was doing, he smashed his lips down in a heated kiss, which made her squeal in his mouth. Delilah was surprised, Rick had never acted so aggressively, but she liked it and couldn't help but wonder if maybe she _was_ rubbing off on him. He wrapped her legs around his waist and mounted her against the dresser as he stuck his tongue in her mouth, their tongues crossing back and forth.

Delilah laced her fingers through his hair, gently pulling him in closer and sticking her tongue farther down his throat. His hands began exploring her body, running them up her silky legs and hooking his thumbs into her panties. She loved that he was being so dominant, but not for long, she pushed against the dresser and placed her hands on his shoulders, making Rick stumble onto the bed so she was on top. Delilah pressed herself up against him, knowing that her massive breasts were threatening to spill out of her bustier at any moment, her body moving up and down on him. His hands were still hooked into her panties, they moved to her thighs and grabbed onto her gorgeous ass. Rick didn't want to tell her that a few weeks ago he had caught Carl and the boys spying on her and the other girls whenever she lead them in a work out session. After scolding the boys and telling them not to do it again (although he knew they would), he began watching her ever since that day. The way she moved her body in such a sexual, sensuous manner left him spellbound, it was exactly how he wanted her to move on him. Her soaking panties had made contact with the thin material of the pajama pants covering his crotch, causing him to buck his hips into her, delighted that she was just as aroused as he was.

Despite making out with Tyler a few times, Delilah hadn't had sex in almost two years, but she wanted Rick with such a molten hot passion. She thought he was insanely sexy and hot, she wanted him to fuck her to Saturn, then make love to her. The thought of copulation had inspired her to boldly move her hand down his pants and began massaging his rock hard member, making him groan from her touch. He sat up and she brought her hands to his face whilst his hands moved to the back of her bustier, and hurriedly unhooked the hooks starting from the bottom. Delilah became so excited that she accidentally ripped his shirt clear down the middle, which made them start laughing in the thralls of passion, breaking away so he could take it off, and immediately resumed kissing. Rick managed to undo the last hook, watching the bustier fall off her body and marveled at the sight of her magnificent breasts. They were perfectly rounded and firm, medium olive like the rest of her with pearly peach nipples, he was salivating, wanting them in his mouth and wrapped around his dick. He reached out and began groping her boobs, his light movements and pinches making her gasp as she started to kiss and nibble his jaw and stroke him in a swifter manner. Rick leaned his head up so his mouth was on her ear.

"Mmm, Delilah, you're too fucking sexy, I want to devour every part of you." He fiercely brought his lips back to hers and grabbed her thighs before pushing her on her back so he was on top again. Rick's words only heightened Delilah's arousal levels and she was almost blinded by the lustful fervor, all she wanted to do was give herself entirely to this wonderful man. As she could feel her hands landing on his pants and his hands looping back in her panties, her eyes flew open at something he whispered into her ear. She stopped and grabbed his face, looking him in the eye.

"I don't have any condoms on me, Rick. I kept meaning to grab some but I haven't been on a run lately, that and I didn't want to be presumptuous because I didn't know when you'd be ready to go that far. I can't ask one of the other couples, especially now, they'll get suspicious."

Delilah had a bit of a sad look in her eyes, as her hands moved from his face to his shoulders, her nude breasts pressed up against his pecs, both of them were disappointed that tonight wasn't going to be their night. Except they had to be responsible adults, the only contraceptives available were condoms, birth control pills were a distant memory. Neither one of them wanted an unplanned pregnancy, which could result in a repeat of what happened to Lori. Rick sighed, forlorn and feeling himself soften a little. He brushed the hair off of her forehead and looked down on her. 

"I know, you're right. I'm glad we both realized it at the same time before we made a mistake. For the record, I am both ready and excited to go further with you in that way, Delilah. Your patience and understanding is much appreciated, but we can't go forward tonight. On our run tomorrow, we'll stop somewhere and grab the jimmies, ok?" He leaned down and kissed her lovingly, he didn't want to screw up their first time. She nodded at him.

"Ok, sounds perfect. We'll go at it like jack rabbits when we get back, but that doesn't mean I can't find another way to take care of Officer Friendly in the mean time." Delilah winked and licked her lips, making him laugh. Rick really did think the world of her.

"Whatever your little heart desires, baby girl."

Delilah got a crazed look in her eye as she pushed him on his back and zealously kissed him. Rick started laughing at how quickly she reverted back to the heated moment, making her way from his mouth and creating a path of butterfly kisses from behind his ear to his pelvis, stopping every now and then to leave little nips, until she was staring down at his crotch. In one quick action, she shoved his pants and boxer briefs down until she was face to face with his cock. It was better than she thought it would be, perfectly shaven and long, she crossed her legs tightly at the thought of his length inside her. Delilah kissed his tip and sucked on it, Rick let out a rumbling groan. She made her way down from his head to the top of his groin, landing midway… 

" ** _WAAAAAA!"_**

Rick and Delilah both shot up, freaked out over Judith crying. She _never_ cried in the middle of the night. They both panicked and raced trying to throw their clothes back on. 

"Shit, the baby is awake." Rick yanked his pants up a little too quickly and hissed in pain from his hard on bending. Out of all the times for the moment to be interrupted, now was the least opportune, but Judith was crying pretty loudly and he was concerned.

Delilah threw on a tank top and pajama bottoms. "I'll go, it'll give you time to sneak back in your room." She was out the door before Rick could protest, but he snuck through the adjoining door. Delilah walked into Judith's room to see Carl lifting her out of the crib, trying to calm her down. "Carl? Is everything ok with Judith?"

He looked over at Delilah and couldn't help but notice that her headlights were on and her hair was messed up. His body started getting excited again, like the first time he hugged her, but then it went crashing down. _Maybe she really is with that Tyler creep, I hope not._ "I don't know, Delilah. She just started crying and I came in here as soon as I heard it. I'm surprised my dad wasn't in here ahead of me."

 _You don't want to know the reason why he's not…_ "It's ok, I'm here and I can help. Let your dad sleep, him and I have to leave early tomorrow to find the others. Can I see her?" Carl handed Delilah the baby as Rick walked in, dressed in a fresh shirt.

"What's wrong?" He pretended to sleepily run a hand through his hair while Delilah rocked Judith.

"I have no idea, I heard her crying from my room and I was concerned, so I came in here." Judith started wailing. "Maybe it's a nightmare, or she's teething." Delilah turned back to the baby. "It's ok, sweetheart, it's ok. Shhh." She brought Judith's head to her shoulder and gently bounced her, patting the baby on the back as she started singing, hoping this would do the trick.

" ** _Once there was a way to get back homeward_**

**_Once there was a way to get back home."_ **

Judith reduced her wailing to crying, Delilah was holding her outwards, with one hand wrapped around the back of her head and the other arm wrapped around her back. She smiled down at the baby.

" ** _Sleep pretty darling, do not cry_**

**_And I will sing a lullaby."_ **

Delilah rocked Judith back and forth gently as Rick and Carl looked on, she was now gurgling softly. They were impressed not only with how Delilah calmed Judith down so quickly, but with her singing voice as well. 

" ** _Golden slumbers fill your eyes_**

**_Smiles awake you when you rise_ **

**_Sleep pretty darling, do not cry_ **

**_And I will sing a lullaby."_ **

She put Judith in her crib as she continued singing, smiling as the baby's face broke out into a laughing smile. 

" ** _Once there was a way to get back homeward_**

**_Once there was a way to get back home_ **

**_Sleep pretty darling, do not cry,_ **

**_And I will sing a lullaby."_ **

Delilah tapped Judith lightly on the nose, making her giggle and close her eyes. Rick and Carl were in awe over how she was able to get Judith down. 

"Nice song, where'd you get it?" The whole scene made Rick's heart melt a little bit, it was so touching and he saw her in a new light.

"Thanks. It's called "Golden Slumbers" by The Beatles."

"Off of _Abbey Road_."

Delilah turned around and grinned at Carl. "Very good, and you're right. I'm impressed, kiddo. You're a quick learner."

Rick could see Carl's face turn a little red. "Well, I told you I'd listen to the CDs you gave me."

"I'm happy you did. Anyways, my mom used to sing it to me when I was younger, and it always put me to sleep. Glad I could help. I'll see you both in the morning." 

"Ok. Night, Dad. Night, Delilah."

They both wished Carl good night and watched him walk out of the room before looking at each other. "You ok?" She asked, she had seen the pained look on his face earlier, to which he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna take a cold shower though." There was no way they'd be able to finish what they started earlier, who knew if Judith was going to wake up again. Delilah tisk'd and shook her head.

"You poor thing. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Rick laughed. "I'll hold you to it. See you in the morning, hun."

"I am always true to my word. See you bright and early, sugar cutie." _Sugar cutie? What the fuck did I just say?_  

"Sugar cutie?" Rick raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh. She rolled her eyes, laughing at herself. 

"I don't know, you bring out a side of me I usually keep contained. Sweet dreams, handsome." Delilah blew him a kiss and walked off, leaving Rick with that stupid sappy grin on his face.

 

**_1:00 pm_ **

Rick and Delilah _both_ managed to sleep through their alarms and were running behind schedule. How either one of them slept through "Surfing Bird" was a wonder, but they should have been on the road two hours ago. The kids were in school, Rick sent Carl to get Delilah as he stood with Maggie and Glenn, holding Judith.

"Do you have everything?" Glenn asked.

"Yes, just waiting on Delilah."

Maggie snickered. "I heard she had kind of a late night." Her and Glenn exchanged a secret look. The sound of a girlish giggle rang through the air and the three of them turned around to see Carl giving Delilah a piggyback ride.

"Hey!" Delilah had Rick's sheriff hat, which he was shocked that Carl let her wear it, he barely took the thing off himself. He set her down and Rick saw that she was wearing the same black yoga pants like the first day they met with a white cotton tank top and a tan short sleeved shirt tied in a knot under her boobs and a pair of white sneakers along with her signature phoneix necklace, and it made his mind wander…

_Rick turned on his siren and drove after the speeding Corvette. He hated being on traffic patrol, it was so slow, but he finally got a hit. The Corvette slowed down and pulled over to the side. Rick parked the car and got out, walking over as the driver's window of the Corvette rolled down. He walked up to the window to see that the driver was a gorgeous young girl, around twenty, with long light golden brown hair, full lips, and a gorgeous pair of knockers._

" _Afternoon, miss. License and registration, please." The girl leaned over into the glove compartment._

" _Afternoon, Officer. What seems to be the problem?" She handed him her driver's license and car registration, nervously watching as he surveyed it._

" _Delilah Daltrey… Do you have any idea as to why I've pulled you over today, Miss Daltrey?"_

" _No, Officer. I don't. I wasn't going too fast, was I?"_

" _I'd say you were. You were going 75 in a 50 zone. I'm gonna have to write you up a speeding ticket." The girl's face fell, she looked crushed._

" _Oh, please don't write me up, Officer! I can't have a speeding ticket on my perfect record! This is the worst day of my life. My fiance left me for my sister and I've been running around all day like a chicken with my head cut off having to cancel everything, I was on my way now to Trashy Lingerie to try to reverse the custom order corset I had made for our wedding night. I don't know what to do, this is such a disaster!" Delilah burst into tears. Rick wanted to roll his eyes, Shane had warned him about this kind of thing happening and not to be a sucker for it, but this young girl seemed genuinely sad, it was touching in an odd way._

" _I'm sorry all that's happening to you, miss, but you need to abide by the rules of the road. I can't make any exceptions, I have to write up the ticket." He started writing on his pad._

_The girl whipped off her sunglasses, revealing teary big blue eyes. "Please don't give me a ticket! I'll do anything, I swear! I can't risk a ticket!"_

_Rick ripped off the ticket and handed it to her along with her license and registration papers. "I'm sorry, Miss Daltrey. You have to pay a $500 fine and appear in court. Next time, you'll remember to drive the appropriate speed limit. Good day." He tipped his hat and walked off, hearing her slam her car door shut and following him._

" _Officer, please! There has to be something I can do to revoke this ticket!"_

" _I'm sorry, Delilah, but there's not. Oh, and it's Sheriff, not Officer. Sheriff Rick Grimes." He opened the door to his car when he felt her hands on his shoulders, spinning him around. She was grabbing his shirt collar._

" _I swear, I really will do anything you say. Name it and I promise I'll do it!" Delilah looked into his eyes in a panicked frenzy, and Rick was able to get a better look at her outfit of black spandex pants, a white tank top, and white sneakers, she was smoking hot with a killer figure and he could feel his pants getting stiff._

" _Well, I suppose if you dance on my car, I'll let you off with a warning…" He couldn't believe he was agreeing to this, but his mind was elsewhere, and watched as Delilah's face broke out into a huge smile._

" _Oh, thank you, Sheriff!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big smooch, and before he knew what he was doing, his arms were wrapped around her waist and they were making out in the middle of the day on the road. Anybody could drive by, but he didn't care. He was feeling an excited rush of adrenaline._

" _Woo! Let's do this, cowgirl!" Rick leaned into his car and turned up the radio. "Slow Ride" by Foghat started playing. Delilah backed him up against the trunk of her car and took off his hat._

" _Prepare for a great ride, Sheriff Rick Grimes." She winked as she put the hat on. He slapped her ass with a huge shit-eating grin on his face. Delilah started grinding up against him as the lyrics of the song kicked in. She swayed her hips, moving up and down with her back to him. Delilah turned around and grabbed his head, licking up the side of his face, before hopping onto the hood of the car. It was even better than Tawny Kitane in the White Snake "Here I Go Again" music video. Delilah rolled her hips, gyrating and grinding, rolling all over, shaking her little butt as she held onto the hat. Rick was having the time of his life watching her._

" _Oh, yeah. Work it, baby."_

_Delilah threw her head back, giggling._

" _Rick… Rick… Rick…"_

" ** _RICK!"_**

"Huh?" He shook his head, seeing Delilah, Carl, Maggie, and Glenn all looking at him suspiciously, and feeling suddenly embarrassed. "Sorry, fell asleep with my eyes open. What's up?"

Delilah was biting her lip, as to not let the laughter escape, noticing the boner he had. "I was saying are you ready to leave?"  

He nodded. "Yep, sure am. Just waiting on you, Tiny Dancer." Rick handed Judith to Carl as Delilah said good bye to Maggie and Glenn.

"Sorry about last night, Glenn. All in good fun and humor, right? I really hope you were able to fall asleep."

Glenn snickered at her. "Oh, I slept _very_ well, thank you." Maggie buried her head into his shoulder and started laughing. Delilah rolled her eyes before giving them each a hug.

"I bet you did. Here's your hat, Carl." She placed the hat back on Carl's head and slung her backpack onto her shoulders. "Take care of yourself, kiddo. Don't get into too much trouble. Glenn, you have the other Iridium phone and GPS, right?"

"Yes, got it in my room."

"Perfect. We'll be back in a day or two. Come on, Street Fighting Man. Good bye, baby angel." She bent down and kissed Judith on the head, before walking off with Rick.

"Bye-bye, Mommy."

Delilah gasped as they immediately froze. They slowly turned around as Carl, Maggie, and Glenn all looked at Judith.

"Oh, my god." Delilah was as white as a sheet, she looked petrified and turned to Rick. "I swear, I did not teach her that." That's the last thing she wanted anybody to lead assumptions to, that she was trying to take over and act like Carl and Judith were her own children.

"That's ok, I'm sure she picked it up from one of the other kids in the nursery." Carl said, holding his sister tighter, feeling the tears coming on.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Maggie joined in.

"She's right. Babies have minds like sponges. You guys should hit the road." Glenn added, but Delilah's heart was still thumping out of her chest, she was worried about Carl. Rick was shocked, but didn't have much of a reaction. Glenn was right, the other kids were always calling "Mommy, Mommy." and babies absorb a bundle of information.

"Are you ok, Carl?" Delilah could tell he was visibly upset but that he was trying so hard not to show it. He nodded and casually shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's no big deal, I know you didn't teach it to her. I'll see you guys in a few days. Good luck!" The three of them walked inside, leaving Rick and Delilah by themselves. He turned to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm so sorry, I feel awful that that happened. You have to believe me when I say I didn't teach her to call me "Mommy", nor would I." Delilah looked like she was going to cry. Without thinking, Rick pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's perfectly ok, I can assure you. If it makes you feel any better, Carl called Shane "Daddy" one time." She looked up at him with a grimace.

"Really? Eww." They both laughed over that.

"Very funny. I'm just saying, it happens. Don't worry that pretty little head of yours." He ruffled her hair, really wanting to kiss her, but wasn't sure if anybody inside was watching. Delilah rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

"Ok, I won't. Let's hit the road, there's people waiting to be found."

They walked over to the Hello Kitty semi-truck, Delilah walked around to the passenger's side. "Here, you drive." She tossed him the keys, which he caught perfectly. They both got inside, Rick started the car and pulled out of the parking lot as Delilah put a CD in and started singing along to "Cowboy Casanova" by Carrie Underwood.

Carl watched them drive off, holding Judith close to him and finally letting the tears fall. The little mishap made him think of Lori, how he would never see her again and how Judith would never get the chance to grow up with her like he did. He had moved on, but was still grieving a bit, and hoped he'd be fully healed one day. It made him think if his dad would move on and date again. _Nah, he's not over Mom. Maybe he'll just get a friend with benefits._ Carl wiped his tears and scoffed, laughing to himself as he walked away, going upstairs to put Judith in the nursery.

* * *

 

After a few minutes of driving and when the song ended, Delilah turned to Rick and boldly asked him what was on her mind. "By the way, what were you day dreaming about? Don't say "nothing", I saw the banana in your pants."

Rick looked over at her, she could be so crude and out there sometimes. "If you must know, it was you giving me a lap dance and dancing on the hood of my police car to "Slow Ride" because you said you'd do anything to get out of a speeding ticket."

Delilah looked at him for a second before doubling over laughing. "That's too funny! You've got quite the imagination there, Rick. Is that a fantasy you want me to fulfill?" She narrowed her eyes at him and he grinned.

"No, but I'll let you know when I do." He winked at her and turned his sights back on the road.


	8. Leap Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah is feeling guilty from the incident with Judith. After some car fun and taking down a group of nombies, Rick and Delilah raid a Target for supplies, where Delilah catches Rick in the middle of a hard decision. Rated M for a lemon.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! I am on a roll with this story! I've decided to try and post a new chapter either on Sundays before the new episode airs or Mondays after it airs. There's a tiny lemon in here as well as some kick ass zombie action! I was cracking up once again writing some bits of this chapter, I think I'm really doing well having my own spin with the characters.** **AGAIN, What would be the point of FanFiction if some of the characters always resembled how they were on the shows? If you don't like my story or have a problem with my writing style, then don't bother reading it.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE WALKING DEAD FRANCHISE, JELLY BELLY, BARBIE GIRL, OR RAY OF LIGHT. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY FRANK DARABONT AND AMC (TELEVISION SERIES), ROBERT KIRKMAN AND TONY MOORE (COMIC BOOK SERIES), DAVID KLEIN AND THE JELLY BELLY COMPANY, AQUA, AND MADONNA, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

 

**_WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT_ ** ****

**_Chapter Eight: Leap Forward_ **

**_Delilah looked at him for a second before doubling over laughing. "That's too funny! You've got quite the imagination there, Rick. Is that a fantasy you want me to fulfill?" She narrowed her eyes at him and he grinned._ **

" ** _No, but I'll let you know when I do." He winked at her and turned his sights back on the road…_**

**_AN HOUR LATER_ **

The car ride was silent with the exception of the stereo, they were already in Lone Oak. Delilah gazed out the window, leaning against it with her elbow propped up and her head resting in her hand, Judith's words ringing in her head and Carl's face etched into her mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She turned her head and saw that Rick was glancing over at her. "I don't think currency is applicable now, I'll give it to you free of charge. I can't stop thinking about what happened before we left. The look on Carl's face killed me. Haven't you been thinking about it?"

He had been trying to push it out of his mind, but again, it was something inescapable. "A little."

"He looked like one of those kids in a Norman Rockwell painting. It broke my heart, and it made me think of something. Again, not trying to be presumptuous, but if our relationship progresses and the time comes for us to start telling people, how's he going to take it? It will crush him, it's obvious that he isn't entirely over losing his mother."

Rick heavily sighed, knowing she was right. "Well, keep in mind, this isn't the real world, I can't just send him off to therapy. Either way, it's been long enough since Lori's passing that it's acceptable and expected of me to get back into dating again. I know he's in pain, but he's matured a lot as well. Carl will have to adjust to whomever I end up with, and as of now, that's you, Delilah." 

She smiled on the inside at his statement, that she was the one he was ending up with, but Delilah still felt a little uneasy. "We can't force it on him, though. My mom always told me and my sister that if we didn't like whatever guy she was dating, she'd dump them because we were the deciding factor, and a couple of times she did. It was an instance where she put our happiness before her own. While it's important that the kids are happy, it's also imperative that you are, too." 

"I get the point, but both the kids love you, you know that. Carl will just need to accept our relationship, even if he doesn't like us being together, that's the only thing to it." Even though it was perfectly understandable, it was also unhealthy for them to be holding on for so long. Rick had been able to move on and Carl needed to also, for his own well being. "I think he'll be more upset over the fact that _I'm_ with you and he's not, but again, something he'll have to accept." Delilah wanly laughed, but still wasn't entirely convinced. Rick grabbed her hand, making her look at him. "Hey, it's going to be alright. Whatever hurdles we're faced with, we're going to take them on together." Delilah brought Rick back to life when he was at his lowest point, she rescued him from the darkness, he would take on the world for her. He kissed the back of her hand and squeezed it before letting go, turning his attention back to the road.

Delilah smiled over at him. Rick really was a one of a kind guy, incredibly altruistic and doting, but they were similar in the aspect of putting others before themselves. She couldn't help but wonder if he would have pursued her in a non-apocalyptic world, but that didn't matter, because she had him now, and it was the only thing worth counting. "I know we will. Let's just promise that when we are ready, that we'll sit Carl down and tell him before anybody else, alright?"

"That sounds perfect to me." He smiled at her and she finally gave him one of her mega watt grins. Rick loved how she was concerned and looked out for the kids. He knew that Delilah would be a good mother, whether it was with his kids or her kids with another man or their own kids… was he _really_ thinking that far ahead?! 

"Oh, I love this song!" Delilah turned up the volume and started car seat dancing and singing along to "Barbie Girl" by Aqua.

 _What am I thinking? She's still a kid herself._ It was one of the rare times her age seeped through, but he couldn't help but start laughing, which made her look over at him.

"What's so funny?"

He shook his head, calming the laughter down. "Nothing, I just haven't heard this song in years."

"That was one of my nicknames in school, "Brunette Barbie", because I was always so fashionable and bubbly. I was always compared to blondes. "Brunette Barbie", "Brunette Kristin Chenoweth". It was kind of ridiculous, I've never been able to find a Barbie doll that looks even remotely close to me. A lot of people thought that I was putting up a front, but it was how I really was and still am to this day."

Without having to try, Delilah always knew how to make people laugh or smile, even if it was somebody she just met for the first time, like the day she found him and Carl. 

"That's how you've always been as long as I've known you, being true to yourself. Did you have a Ken boyfriend?"

Delilah scoffed at his statement. "Pfft, no. I once dated a guy who idolized Ken doll though, said he wanted to name his son Ken Jr. Billy was more like Sporty/Rocker Ken. Did you know that there was a girl and guy that literally turned themselves into a real life Barbie and Ken?"

Rick made a face at that. "Really? That's creepy."

"It was creepy! The girl was my age and insisted that the only plastic surgery she had were breast implants. Yeah, right, and I wear an A cup bra. Her body looked deformed. The guy spent over a hundred thousand dollars in plastic surgery procedures. They were both horrifying to look at. I heard they met and hated each other. He said she looked like a drag queen and she said he was ugly. I can't help but think of all the rich bitches that are probably freaking out that they can't get their monthly collagen and botox injections because of the zombie apocalypse. I knew a lot of them, too."

They both laughed over that. "I don't think I have."

Delilah raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, come on! Haven't you seen _The Real Housewives of Atlanta_? They're everywhere!" 

Rick rolled his eyes. "That crap? I'm sad to say that yes, I have seen it." He remembered catching Lori watching it a couple of times, he got a kick out of the crazed and obviously staged fights the women would get into, but he thought it was ridiculous. 

"It's a total sham, but hilarious and entertaining nonetheless. My mom and I used to watch it. Bottom line, there's plenty of women who get filler and now they're probably mistaken for nombies because they look scary."

He chuckled. "That's a little extreme, don't you think?" 

"No, they look like crap without it. Anyways, being with a Ken or Barbie is so cliché, it's like the unattainable image of perfection people spend their whole lives chasing and never get. You're cuter than Ken doll, Rick, and I happen to know that you're anatomically correct." He started laughing for a moment, before noticing that her hand was rubbing his crotch. Delilah had a mischievous glint in her eyes, which made all the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

"Whatcha doing down there, little lady?" Except he _knew_ what she was doing and he wasn't sure if he wanted to stop her.

"Well, since you ended up getting unintentionally blue balled last night, I decided to take it upon myself to get you off now. I know it's not dancing on a cop car, I'll get to that later, but getting road head is every guy's fantasy. If they tell you it's not, they're lying." Delilah started undoing his pants. Rick was a little tense, he had always wanted road head but never got it. He started nervously laughing as she got down on her knees in the space between the seats.

"Wait." She looked up at him. "Are you sure? You're comfortable doing this and the position you're in isn't a problem?" 

Delilah really loved how considerate Rick was. Any other guy would have been shoving her head down on his dick, but not him. She smiled sincerely. "Yes, yes, yes. You're so sweet to ask. It's not as if you have to worry about getting pulled over, it's like getting a regular blowjob, you just have to keep your eyes on the road at all times." She pulled his already hard member through the hole of his boxer briefs, seeing a dollop of shiny pre cum leaking from the tip. _Somebody's eager. That's how I like them._ "Prepare for one hell of a ride, Sheriff."

Rick decided to let her take complete control as she stuck his head in her mouth, repeating the actions from last night. This time, she got all the way down to the top of his groin, which made him grunt excitedly. _It's going to be impossible to concentrate, this feels amazing._ He was hoping he'd be able to hold out and not come in her mouth, it had been a very long time since he was sexually active and wouldn't be surprised if he had developed a premature ejaculation problem.

Delilah deep throated him, swirling her tongue all around like his phallus was a Big Stick popsicle. It was killing him not to watch her, he could feel her head moving in all different directions, the thought of watching her was turning him on more. Rick was breaking out in a sweat, his toes curling and his fingers wrapping themselves firmly around the steering wheel from her taking him in all the way, groaning all the while. His eyes kept threatening to close on him to further take pleasure in this, but he kept them open. She started stroking him in sync with her sucking, alternating the speeds. Soft strokes, hard sucking, hard strokes, soft sucking, it was out of this world. Rick noticed that she was moaning with him in her mouth and could feel him halfway down her throat. The road was a little bumpy, which increased the vibrations, and all the excited pressure within him rose to the top. 

"AHH, FUCK! DE-LI-LAH!"

Rick's eyes dilated so wide he was afraid they would burst out of his sockets. He quivered and let out elongated groans as his dick started spasming, a mad paintbrush angrily splashing a blank canvas, but the canvas was her mouth and the paint was his cum. It was such a mind altering release of all the built up sexual frustration over the years that he felt almost exhausted once he was finished.

Delilah tucked his member back into his boxer briefs and sat up as Rick kept panting, her cheeks puffed out, looking like Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers. She rolled the window down, spitting his seed out onto the road, before rolling the window up and unwrapping a lollipop, putting it in her mouth as she turned up the stereo, bopping along to Madonna's "Ray of Light". His breathing finally went back to normal, but he definitely felt like he was on Cloud Nine from that fantastic blow job. Delilah swirled and sucked on the lollipop just like she did with his dick not only a minute ago. She looked over at him, removing the sucker and smiled.

"I hope that was everything you wanted it to be and more." Delilah's lips, teeth, and tongue were stained blue. Rick caught a glimpse of her face and started laughing, she looked so ridiculous and adorable, but he was also laughing because he was elated. The word to describe how he felt escaped him, but in this moment, he felt free and clear headed. Delilah tilted her head to side. "What's so funny?"

"You look like you just made out with a Smurf."

Delilah looked in the mirror and snickered. "Oh, my gosh! You're right, I do! My mom never let me have the blue or green suckers because of this, I completely forgot." She laughed as she licked her lips, tasting the sour of the lollipop and the saltiness of his cum.

"I can see why. Thank you, Delilah. That was… I can't even find a word to use, my mind is blown."

Delilah smirked. "Mind blowing, huh? That's quite the compliment. You don't have to thank me, it was my pleasure and I'd gladly do it again." She winked at him before looking out and seeing a sign. "Oh, there's a Target in two more miles! Let's stop there." Delilah smiled before going back to singing along to Madonna. Rick shook his head, smiling, and set his eyes back on the road.

**_TARGET_ **

Rick pulled into the parking lot, noticing a few walkers. This was the first time he left Jellbany since arriving, it had been a while. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath and reached for his gun, but saw out of the corner of his eye that Delilah was pulling something out of her backpack. "What is that?"

She pulled out a rainbow swirled baton that had glitter on the inside and sharp metal spiked black balls at each end. "I call it a Mandala Baton. The spikes are sharp enough to poke an eye out, they'll get through a nombie head." Delilah stuck her upper body out the window and started twirling the baton.

 _SPLAT!_  

The spikes landed straight into the walker's head, with the other side of the baton decapitating it. Rick drove around, doing the same thing with the other few walkers, until they were done and parked the truck. The whole incident reminded him of the asshole baseball players on the high school team that would go driving around knocking mailboxes off their stands to practice swinging.

"Where did you get that?" He asked as they stepped out. Delilah slid on her backpack and looked down at the Mandala Baton, smirking.

"Before I found Javier and Matt, I took refuge in a dance studio, the baton was on display. Madison raided a sex shop as a joke on one of her runs and brought back a bundle of sex toys, including balls and chains. I super glued the balls to the end and sharpened the spikes. Lucky for me, Joy was a competitive baton twirler, so she trained me. I also remembered how the lead male dancer used to spin his gun in a production of _The Steadfast Tin Soldier_ that I danced in."

"Very impressive." Rick zipped his pants up, feeling like Bambi walking for the first time, his legs were a little wobbly from the road head. He didn't want Delilah to see him in a weakened state, so he pulled himself together. "Aren't you worried about getting injured using it?"

"I was a little at first, but once I improved in training, I no longer had a reason to be scared." Delilah was lucky that the scratches she received at the beginning of training had healed, and that it was _before_ she used it on walkers. The spiked baton and the boomerang blade were both very unique weapons and she loved having them. She walked past Rick, who was once again staring at her butt.

_God, she's got a great ass._

"I swear, I never thought-" Delilah was cut off when Rick grabbed her hand, pulling her over to him and giving her a kiss. When they separated, she looked at him with a confused smile.

"What was that for?"

He shrugged. "No reason, just because." The sweetness in his action made her heart swoon. "Sorry, I cut you off, what were you saying?"

She was so distracted by his answer that she almost forgot what she was saying. "Oh, right. I was saying that I never thought I'd be happy to see a Target again."

"Why's that?" They started walking up to the store. The ground was completely covered in debris. Newspapers everywhere, broken glass, empty bullet shells, blood, food wrappers, it looked like somebody had unloaded a trash truck into the parking lot.

"I never really warmed up to Target. When I was a baby and my mom would take me with her, whenever I'd see that red and white bulls eye, I'd start screaming my head off. Then, when I was four or five years old, I asked my mom where Alice went after leaving Wonderland, and she said Target. Why she didn't just say Fry's Electronics, I'll have no idea, she only said that to get me into the store. Lastly, they rejected me for a job, and that's why I hate Target."

Rick scoffed, finding himself smiling more when he was around Delilah. "Wow, those are some pretty odd reasons to hate Target." 

"It doesn't matter, now it feels like Neiman Marcus."

* * *

 

They walked into the store to see the inside looking even more hellish than the outside. Shelves knocked down to the floor with the contents spilled everywhere, empty soda cans, more blood, more broken glass, a few piles of cockroaches and ants on the floor. Delilah and Rick looked around in awe. "Jesus Christ, it looks like ground zero in here." That wasn't even the worst of it, as they noticed a small group of nombies began walking toward them, at least three of them were wearing the Target uniform of a red shirt and black slacks. "Shit." She mumbled under her breath, looking over to see Rick grabbing his gun, and slung her backpack off. "Here, hold onto my backpack. I've got this one. Save the bullets, the baton will be better." Delilah tossed him her backpack and ran off towards the group.

"Wait, don't!" Except he wasn't able to stop her and he felt fearful. Delilah stood in front of the group, twirling the baton back and forth. They walked closer to her and she started spinning around, twirling the baton faster, the spikes landing in the first walker head. The baton was like a pinwheel, rolling over into the next walker head and hacking them off, until they were on the ground. Delilah was like a samurai, so graceful and lithe. The way she performed with the Mandala Baton made Rick immediately think of Michonne and her katana, hoping they'd find her soon. He had a feeling that the two of them would be a lethal duo. Rick began to calm down, until he saw two of the zombies rise up behind her, their heads slightly hanging off their necks. Delilah could tell by the look on his face that she wasn't finished. She turned around and ran off to the nearest check stand. Delilah jumped from the electronic belt to the top of one of the still standing shelves. 

"Hey, half headed morons, look at me." The walkers turned to see her jump down from the shelf. "HU-UH!" As she was about to hit the ground, whilst still midair, she kicked her legs out in the splits, knocking their heads off their necks. Delilah landed in a crouch position, ninja style, one knee up and one hand pressed to the ground while her right arm was raised behind her back holding the baton, smiling at the splattering sound of nombie heads hitting the floor. She got up, flipping her hair behind her shoulders, and walked back over to Rick, his mouth slightly agape. "Thanks for holding that for me." Delilah grabbed her backpack and put it on her shoulders, looking over to see him still in amazement. "What?"

He scoffed, surprised. This girl was too good to be true. Most females would have been worn out from performing fellatio, but Delilah had enough stamina to do that **_and_** fight like Catwoman. "Where the hell did you learn to do all that?"

Delilah smiled. "Sailor Moon. Who else? Come on, we don't have time to waste and we still have to check to see if there's anymore of these freaks here." She waved her hand and started walking.

Rick shook his head in disbelief, but chuckled. "You are something of another, Delilah Daltrey."

She smiled to herself, knowing she had just earned major points. "As are you, Rick Grimes. As are you."

* * *

 

After spending ten minutes searching the place and killing four more walkers, Rick and Delilah got to work on what to take, only what was needed, deciding to make a stock run out of it even though they were only there for one thing. Surprisingly, there was a moderate amount of supplies left, considering the store looked like it had been ransacked clean when they walked inside. Rick grabbed more batteries, lighters, flashlights, tools, canned food, and bottled water while Delilah got clothes for the adults and kids, bedding, towels, toiletries, and diapers. The truck was almost halfway filled, except Rick hadn't seen Delilah sneaking off with toys for the kids and hiding them in the back. She giggled to herself, always trying to bring them back a surprise whenever she went on a run. This damn disaster robbed them of their futures and took away life as they knew it, they more than deserved some joy whenever possible.

Rick returned to the pharmaceutical aisle after unloading medicine and medical supplies into the truck, walking over to the section that had condoms. He stared pensively at the multiple varieties, it had been at least five years since he had to buy condoms, and the wide array was starting to make his head spin. Extra Sensitive, Ultra Sensitive, Natural Feeling, Tropical, ENZ, Ecstasy, Fire & Ice, Ribbed For Her Pleasure. Rick had always been a rider of the Trojan horse, but he found himself clueless as to what Delilah liked. Did she like Trojan, Durex, Lifestyles, Chic? Latex or Lambskin? Condom shopping for Lori was always difficult because she was allergic to latex, as most women are. Maybe he should ask Delilah, and was about to call out to her when the display of lubrications caught his eye. Should he get lube? Did she like lube? All of this was making him feel like some fifteen year old virgin.

Delilah strolled up to the pharmaceutical aisle to grab some feminine products, when she saw Rick perusing the condoms. She couldn't help but break out into a smile over his nervous body language, it was a change of pace from Billy always being prepared, and this was coming from an adult man, not some stupid boy. "Hey, Street Fighting Man!"

Rick jumped a little and turned around, holding a box of Magnum XL in one hand and Sensations in the other hand, feeling suddenly embarrassed that she had caught him. Delilah looked down, stifling an immature laugh. "Did I catch you in the middle of something?"

He shook his head. "Just stocking up, like we discussed earlier, you know…" Who was this bumbling idiot and where had the confident Rick Grimes disappeared to?! The last time he acted like this around a girl he was a teenager, making it age appropriate, not now. "What's up?" Rick noticed that she was holding a Rockstar Mickey Mouse with Guitar toy in one hand and a My First Disney Princess Ariel and Belle doll box set in the other. Delilah was so lost in thought over putting those condoms to good use that she almost didn't hear him.

"Oh, I was wondering if you think Judith would like these." She held up the toys. "They were just too cute to pass up, I had to grab them. Don't worry, I found something really bitchen that Carl will love." Delilah really was a caring person, but Rick couldn't help but wonder if she was getting the gifts for his kids out of guilt for what happened earlier.

"I'm sure they'll like it, but you don't have to get them anything, you'll spoil them. Is this about what happened earlier?"

Delilah shook her head. "No, it's not, I swear. I just saw these and thought of them. And spoiled?" She snorted. " _I_ was the spoiled one. Those children are _far_ from spoiled, and that's meant as a compliment."

Rick watched her amble off. Delilah had made countless claims that she was a spoiled brat, but she didn't act like it at all.

_People change and grow, it's what I'm doing now, and I probably would still be a hermit crab if it weren't for her._


	9. Moonlight Copulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl has some quality guy talk with the boys back at Jellbany; After sharing lost dreams, Rick and Delilah take their relationship to the next level. Rated M for the long awaited lemon! ;)

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! This chapter is _very_ steamy, and it took me almost three days to write. In all honesty, I've never had a harder time writing a sex scene than I had this one, I hope it's well received! I've also decided to try and post a new chapter every weekend.**  

**The only parts that are true in this chapter: I was a baby beauty pageant queen in natural pageants (I was Miss Baby Sony 1992!), I do have the beauty walk and wave mastered, I do have that army green trench coat it's awesome from the (RED) collection! By the way, right after I wrote Rick's fantasy sequence in Chapter Seven, there's a Firestone Tires commercial with the song "Slow Ride" in it. Crazy!**

**_Chapter Nine: Moonlight Copulations_ **

**_Rick watched her amble off. Delilah had made countless claims that she was a spoiled brat, but she didn't act like it at all. People change and grow, it's what I'm doing now, and I probably would still be a hermit crab if it weren't for her…_ **

**_2:30 pm, The Playroom, Jellbany,_ **

"Hey, Carl! Tyler got us some more periodicals, come on!" Brock nodded his head to the side.

Carl put Judith down in the nursery with the other kids and followed him to one of the viewer rooms at the end of the hall. It was kind of the boy's secret hideout, since the room was abandoned and it had the perfect surveillance of the factory whenever Delilah and the other girls worked out. They thought the room was done for when Rick caught them spying on the girls a few weeks ago, but they had managed to sneak back in, the only worry was that he would tell the older guys and they'd all want to start watching, too.

The brothers thought that Tyler was the coolest guy at Jellbany since he would sneak on runs and come back with dirty magazines and give them pot. Carl bit his tongue, not wanting to cause a riff between the newly established friendships. He thought that Tyler was an asshole, especially after what he did to Delilah, and he was always hoping they weren't an item. In a very disturbing way, Tyler reminded Carl _a lot_ of Randall, the sociopath prisoner on the farm.

Jason was waiting for them, various magazines on the floor along with a pile of Twinkies and Bertie Bott's Jelly Bellies. _Playboy, Hustler, Penthouse, Jugs._ It was a smorgasbord of porn and sweets. Carl and Brock sat down Indian style on the floor and each picked up a magazine, rifling through to examine the forbidden goods.

"Where is Tyler?" Carl asked, to which Jason shrugged.

"I don't know, the magazines were here when I walked in, I haven't seen him all day."

"Yeah, he's probably sick from taking on your dare of eating twenty bags of Gushers at once. Whoa! Check out knockers on this chick!" Brock pointed to a blonde spread eagle on a bed with beach ball implants.

Jason scoffed. "Those are way too fake looking, this chick is what it's all about!" He held out the magazine to show a picture of a redhead with medium sized breasts and a big butt. 

Carl kept quiet for the most part, just looking. He couldn't wait until he saw a naked girl _in the flesh,_ and hoped it would be soon. "Hey, this girl kind of looks like Delilah." He opened up the pages to show them a pretty brunette, to which they nodded.

"Dude, on a scale of 1-10, Delilah is, like, a thousand." 

"She makes all the chicks in these magazines look like bulldogs, not to mention being the hottest chick here." Jason added. "You're lucky, Carl, she seems to like you a lot." He sucked the filling out of a Twinkie as he looked at his friend.

Carl shrugged, a little embarrassed. "Delilah likes everybody a lot, it's just how she is."

He had developed a crush on Kaki, their older sister, but Carl still had a little thing for Delilah. It was bugging him that she only saw him as a little brother type, he was a man, damn it!

"Yeah, but she didn't decorate our rooms with action figures and comic books like she did with yours. We don't have a secret handshake with her."

"I notice she spends a lot of time with your dad. Do you think they're doing it?" Brock asked. The thought had never even crossed Carl's mind because it was so ridiculous. Delilah with _his_ _dad_? No way! He was almost _twenty years_ older than her.

"Don't be crazy, they're just friends. Allies is more like it. I think he's still not over my mom. Besides, Delilah's saving herself for me. I've only got four more years until I'm legal."

"Get in line, I called dibs on her six months ago." 

"Tyler has the one up on all of us. He'd probably ask her to marry him if he could. That guy is _obsessed_."

 

**_8:00 pm, Back with Rick and Delilah_ **

It was a quarter to four by the time Delilah and Rick left Target and were back on the road. They made it all the way to Lumpkin and searched until the sun set. Since nobody knew Michonne's last name, using The Beacon to find her was near impossible, it had to be done the old fashioned way, and it was proving to be an exercise in futility. Once the woods had been cleared of walkers and other groups, they decided to make camp. Delilah set up the Solar Concept tent while Rick started a fire. The sky was tinted in royal and midnight blues, draped with a light layer of stars, the glowing moon orbiting above as the chirping of the crickets and the hooting of a lone owl were barely audible in the embodiment of a near perfect looking night. Rick and Delilah were nestled by the fire on a huge towel, sharing a bottle of cotton candy flavored vodka as well as their secrets.

"I actually don't drink at all, once in a blue moon. The only reason why I got this is because it's cotton candy flavored. If I knew it tasted like gasoline, I wouldn't have picked it up at all. So, tell me a secret." Delilah passed the bottle to Rick. 

"It _is_ pretty strong, even with a chaser. I don't really have any secrets, Delilah." He took a swig of the bottle and passed it back.

"Bull. _Everybody_ has secrets, no matter how lame or disturbing they are, they've got them. So spill." She took a swig and grimaced, putting the bottle away.

"Ok, fine. Right before Lori and I started dating, I hooked up with Shane's cousin, Rosie. She was two grades below us and nobody would go out with her because she had a weight problem."

Delilah raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so like me."

Rick gave her a serious gaze. "No, not even close. Rosie was five feet three and close to three hundred pounds. Sweet girl, but nobody wanted anything to do with her."

" _Again_ , sounds like me." Delilah had never been anywhere close to that weight, but because she was chubby for a few years, she was ignored. No matter how hot she was now, the fact that she had had a rough looking period would haunt her forever. It represented a downfall in her life, little did she know it would be the start of many. Rick just rolled his eyes at her.

" _Again_ , it's not. So, I had just gotten my driver's license and my dad gave me a vintage red Corvette as my first car, I would have driven it forever, I loved that car. Nonetheless, Shane paid me $100 from his job at the hardware store to take Rosie out on a date to make her feel better, which I did. Took her to the carnival and won her a giant teddy bear. She ate too many hot dogs and threw up all over me, ruined my favorite Led Zeppelin T-shirt, but I still acted like a gentleman. At the end of the night, I walked her to her door and gave her a kiss on the cheek, but she grabbed me and started making out with me. I tried to pull away, but she had a strong hold. Rosie always had a crush on me and she made her move, without brushing her teeth from throwing up an hour before." He looked over to see Delilah with her head buried in her lap. Rick put his hand on her shoulder, only for her to pop her head up laughing.

"That's the sweetest and most hilarious thing I've ever heard! What happened from there?"

Rick rolled his eyes at her. "When Shane found out, he was _pissed,_ telling me I was trying to take advantage of her, even though we both told him that _she_ was the one who kissed me first. Kevin Wohler, the guy that wore the mascot costume at the pep rallies, was driving by when it happened and told the entire school. Everybody called me "Porky Pounder" and Shane didn't speak to me for weeks."

Delilah was still laughing. "What happened to Rosie after that?"

"She got gastric bypass surgery and married somebody that had an important position for Hostess."

Delilah was rolling around, laughing even harder. "Oh, my gosh! Contradiction, much?" She giggled but then calmed down.

"I guess."

"Here, will this make up for it?" She placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a ten second smooch. When she pulled away, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Absolutely."

She smiled and situated herself so she was directly across from him. "Good. Now, tell me something personal." 

Delilah pretty much knew everything about him, it took Rick a couple minutes to figure something out. "Well, I didn't always want to be a police officer. When I was younger, I wanted to be a pilot because of _Top Gun_ , but when I got older, I wanted to be a lawyer. In school, I always looked out for the little guy, even when I was one, so I figured I'd make it my career." 

"I like that, except for you'd probably be the only honest lawyer around, they're huge liars. So what happened?" 

"I had finished my GE credits and got my Associate's Degree, but Lori got pregnant with Carl before I could start applying to schools. I just gave up on it and became the next best thing, a cop." Rick never blamed Lori or Carl for not going after his dream, he considered it more of a sign that it wasn't what he was supposed to do with his life. Being a cop allowed him to spend more time with his family and he was there whenever Carl needed him. Delilah could tell that there was a bit of regret in his voice, but decided not to bring it up. She gazed at the fire.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to give up something you've had your heart set on, I aspired to be the next Jane Fonda. Acting, singing, dancing, writing. I wanted to have an empire, be a role model, a dynamite woman. It just didn't work out, life got in the way, but it wasn't a total waste. I keep having to remind myself that I didn't sit around and not do anything, that I was a competing athlete and from time to time would teach dance and skating." Delilah was a little traumatized that her dreams weren't fulfilled, but even if things had worked out like she wanted, they would have been ruined by this calamity.

Now, Rick could sense the regret in her voice. She had so many sides to her. The tough badass that kicked the heads clear off of a zombie's neck and impaled them with a spiked baton. The sassy leader who went out of her way to reunite the group and defended him to Tyresse. The sexy babe who was impulsive and seduced him. The outgoing young woman that got along with everybody and wasn't afraid to be herself. The little girl that was trapped inside her and haunted by the past. She was like a mosaic, and it completed who she was as a person, but he noticed she had a tendency to be way too hard on herself. Rick scooted closer and put a hand on her shoulder, which made her look up at him.

"Delilah, you already _are_ a dynamite woman. Look at everything you've done. You turned an abandoned candy factory into a home for so many people, giving them a new lease on life. I honestly don't think that anybody there would have a single bad thing to say about you. Those people adore and look up to you, you're their hero. Remember it next time you doubt yourself, that you're not alone and that you aren't worthless or weak." She was very moved by his words, Rick seemed to be one of the only people that genuinely believed in her. Even though she knew that the others did as well and her mother did long ago, Rick wasn't afraid to express it whenever she needed a self esteem boost. He dropped his hand from her shoulder and leaned back on the towel. "Ok, your turn. What's something about you that you don't really like to acknowledge?"

 _Where do I start?_ "There's a couple of things, one in particular. This so embarrassing, gosh." She shook her head, giggling to herself.

"You don't have to ever hide anything from me, Delilah." He had such an honest look in his eyes, shoving her trust issues to the back of her mind, like she really could tell him _anything_. Except Delilah was scared to reveal her darkest secrets, the ones that she hadn't already told, scared that they'd push him away forever… So she opted for a stupid one instead.

"Alright. It's not that hidden of a secret, just something I don't bring up often. The duration of time between the end of my skating career and the start of my dance career, I was a teen beauty queen." 

Rick raised both eyebrows curiously. He remembered Lori competing in a couple local pageants when they were teenagers, nothing huge. She did win Miss Teen Georgia and was featured in the Fourth of July parade in Atlanta, but decided not to go through with Miss Teen USA and gave her spot to the runner up. Rick believed she could have won, but Lori didn't. "Seriously? That's the big secret?" He chuckled.

"You're always laughing at me, Rick! Ok, yes, that's the big secret. I was a baby beauty queen, _nothing_ like that Jon Benet Ramsey _Toddlers and Tiaras_ bullcrap where the little girls look like painted up dolls, it was all natural. Then, when I quit skating, my mom signed me up and I actually won a few. I even got as far as Miss Teen USA." 

He wanted to bring up Lori, but he didn't want Delilah to think that he wasn't acknowledging her, too. "Wow, you are very multifaceted. You went all out, huh?"

She nodded. "Yep. The beauty walk, eveningwear, swimsuit, the talent section. Imagine how it would go over, baton twirling with the Mandala Baton. That'd be one way to knock their heads off."

They both busted up laughing over that last bit, Delilah had a pretty dry sense of humor that Rick couldn't get enough of. A silly idea came to his mind. "Show me."

She looked at him, confused. "Show you what?"

"What you used to do in pageants, especially the walk. I really wanna see that."

Delilah scoffed. "No way! I'm not some puppet, those days are over."

He messed up her hair. "Come on, it'll be fun. I won't tell anybody, your secret is safe with me. Please? I'll even announce you like it were a real beauty pageant." 

Sometimes she really got mixed signals from him. One day he'll be completely captivated and try to ravage her, like last night or when he kissed her outside Target, and then like right now, where he was ruffling her hair and talking to her like she was a kid. _Maybe I'm over thinking it, he's just teasing me._ Rick was always so serious and headstrong, she never thought he had a silliness within him, but it was a nice touch. She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Fine, but only to show you how great I was." Delilah stuck her tongue out at him and got up, walking to the other side of the fire. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but all in good fun. "Any time now, Rick. I already feel like an ass."

He smirked. Maybe the crummy vodka was getting to him, but he got a kick out of teasing her. She was so cute when her feathers were ruffled and he was curious to see what she was working with. Even after seeing her dance, he wanted more. "Ok, fine. Introducing, Contestant Number 4, Miss Teen California, Delilah Daltrey!" Rick watched Delilah throw her shoulders back, her head up, and started strutting on the grass like it was a runway. Her elegant confidence radiated through her walk and smile, almost as if she really were in a beauty pageant. Rick was so enthralled with her that he stopped talking. Delilah could feel his eyes on her and was loving every second of it, so she decided to kick it up a notch, all her old moves coming back to her. Step step turn, look back, hands on the hips, royal beauty wave, wink and smile, she even untied her tan shirt and threw it to him, which made him wolf whistle at her.

"Wow, you were right, that _was_ really great. You're a pro"

"Thanks." She walked back over and reached out for her shirt, putting it on. There was a brief silence, they both had the same thought running through their minds. _I WANT YOU._ They were waiting for the other one to make a move. Rick was regretting not doing it earlier when she kissed him. Delilah also thought he was going to make a move when they kissed, but he didn't.

"So, what was your talent?" A light bulb went off in her mind, she had just come up with the perfect idea.

"My talent was a magic act. I'll show you a trick I know, but you have to stand up and close your eyes." He looked at her skeptically. "I promise, it's nothing crazy like getting sawed in half, just take my hand." Delilah reached out her hand and pulled him up. "Ok, stay here. Whatever you do, don't turn around and don't open your eyes, got it?"

"Yes, Delilah." Rick didn't know what she was going to do, but he had a feeling he'd end up enjoying whatever it was. He closed his eyes, the sounds of the night becoming louder.

"Good. I'll be right back." He heard her wander off into the woods. Half of him was eager to what she was going to do while the other half was on edge if this was a trap. _It's been a month and you're still a little paranoid? She's one of the good ones, like you._ After what seemed like five minutes, the sounds of her footsteps remerged. Rick felt her lips close to his ear. "Turn around slowly and open your eyes." She walked away as he turned around. When Rick opened his eyes, he felt his heart literally stop.

Delilah stood a few steps away from him, wearing nothing but a long canvas army green trench coat, which covered her breasts and her right leg crossed in front of the other, Jessica Rabbit style. Never had she looked more beautiful than she did right now. The brightness of the fire and the soft glow of the moon only accentuated her loveliness. Delilah walked up to him, the coat still not revealing anything, Rick opened his mouth to speak, but she put a finger to his lips. 

"Don't speak. Just listen." He nodded, waiting for what she was going to say next. She was taking a chance and being fearless. "I know that we agreed to take things slow. I thought it would be difficult, but for you, it became incredibly easy, almost like a second nature. I don't know if I would do that for anybody else. It's been a long time for both of us, even though the feelings are familiar, they're for different people. We're on the same page about taking things to the next level, except I don't want to wait until we return to Jellbany. There's just something about letting go and giving myself entirely to you in this moment that feels so right, like it's a kismet. We've both had a tremendous effect on each other, and you told me you're ready. I've already bared my soul, now I'm completely exposed. Take me, Rick. I'm yours."

Delilah's eyes were dazzling, something that seemed to happen whenever she was making a poignant speech, when she confessed her attraction and right now. Rick's heart was thumping madly, her words drawing him in, feeling himself stiffen at the sight of her almost naked body. The two of them meeting _was_ a kismet, neither one of them knowing what would come of it, but enjoying where they were at now, only wanting each other. _She's mine. She_ **_is_** _mine._ Rick responded by leaning in and kissing her tenderly. Delilah knew by his kiss that he agreed and she was excited that they were going to physically unite as one. He pulled back and looked at her. 

"I have to go get-"

"Don't worry, I have it taken care of." She smiled as she flicked her wrist, snapped her fingers, and jerked her hand back, a sleeve of Trojan Ribbed for Her Pleasure condoms unraveled in a zigzag pattern. "Ta-Da." He chuckled. "I said I had a magic trick, didn't I?" 

Rick nodded. "You did, but how-"

"I saw you grab two of all the condoms and stuff them into the truck." Delilah handed them to Rick and smiled, leading him by the hand into the tent. Even though they went into this so willingly, they were both a bit nervous since it had been such a long time since either one of them had sex. There wouldn't be a better opportunity than now, and it was going to be seized.

Rick crawled into the tent after Delilah as she laid down on the sprawled out sleeping bag. He was so distracted by her that he bumped his head on one of the photovoltaic cell banks that roofed the tent. Delilah laughingly gasped and leaned up to him. "Are you ok?" She rubbed the back of his head. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright." He nervously smiled and Delilah could feel the jumpiness. She looked into his eyes affectionately and her hand moved from the back of his head to his neck. 

"It's ok. Everything is and will be fine, I promise." Delilah pressed her lips to his and gently brought him down so he was laying on top of her. Her kisses began to qualm his nerves as he reciprocated, knowing that this was how things were supposed to be. Rick now knew he was wrong when he thought he'd never find anybody to be with since Lori's passing, Delilah was his saving grace, and it was time to dive in full throttle. He kissed her back, the tenderness between them at the same level, but picked up the speed a little as both hands landed on her face, bringing her in closer, while Delilah slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She pushed it off his body, running her hands down his nicely toned abs and landed on his belt, undoing the buckle and taking it off, and gazed up into his eyes while her small hands rested on the button of his jeans. "Are you sure?"

Rick felt a little bad that she had to ask, but it only proved how considerate of a person she really was. _No more second guessing, continue to be unbound of your past._  

"Yes." 

He leaned in and recaptured her lips, assuring her that he was ready for this to progress. Delilah un-buttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper to the bottom of the seam, sliding the pants down his legs. Rick kicked his shoes and pants off, leaving him in his boxer briefs. He opened Delilah's jacket, revealing her fully nude figure, and snaked his arm around her back, bringing her up to him in a passionate kiss, the jacket falling off her arms. Rick boldly slipped his tongue in and wrapped it around hers as he laid them down. Delilah moaned into his mouth, extremely turned on, and sucked on his bottom lip. He wasn't as aggressive as last night, but she liked that he was taking charge. 

Rick kissed and nipped at her neck, reveling in her peach blossom taste and scent, as his fingertips grazed delicately up and down her body. Delilah let out small whimpers of delight, even the lightest touch from him made her wet. He kissed down lower, traveling from her neck and clavicle until he got to her breasts. Every one of his reservations and anxieties were thrown outside, dying with the fire, all from the striking naked girl in his arms. Rick felt intrepid and wanted to explore Delilah's body, making it last as long as possible in order to savor every single second. He started caressing her breasts, bringing his head down on her chest and sticking her right nipple into his mouth. His tongue spun around until it stiffened completely, while his hand landed on her dripping and perfectly shaved womanhood, stroking her lips. She sighed and bit her lip as he gave the other breast the same treatment, closing her eyes to take it all in, her sensitive nipples heightened the pleasure she was receiving. 

The feel of her honeyed skin sent sparks throughout his fingers and trekked into his whole body. Rick made his way down even lower, laying kisses across her stomach and pelvis. No matter how much he wanted to screw her brains out, he was going to take his time and make sure she was satisfied from the foreplay. Rick slid her knees up and dove down, wanting to even the playing field by giving her cunnilingus for the exquisite fellatio he got earlier in the day. He latched his lips onto her front bottom ones and probed his tongue inside her flower, lightly sucking.

Delilah moaned and giggled nervously, she had never been too keen on the receiving end of oral sex, but getting it from Rick was exciting. His tongue alternated from her throbbing clit, to looping around her walls and inside again, as if it were going through a maze in the pink. Her feet crept onto his back, the balls of them rubbing across while her toes curled into his flesh as she kept moaning, not even forming intelligible words anymore. His strokes and licks were so defined, an even combination of naughty and nice.

Rick could tell from her squirming that she was close, it was time for the grand finale. Delilah couldn't wait any longer, she wanted him in the most intimate way a man and woman could ever come to. "Rick, please." She gazed down at him, her eyes pleading ardently, her arousal levels almost to their highest point.

He licked his lips, tasting her peach blossom flavor, and ripped off a condom from the sleeve, tearing the package with his teeth. Rick rolled the tip of the rubber and slid it down, covering his shaft, and positioned until being perfectly aligned with her opening.

The orange and blue glow in the dark lights of the tent illuminated around their naked bodies and a lustful miasma enveloped their minds, no longer able to hold back, and wanting nothing more at this moment than each other. Rick put one hand behind Delilah's head and rested his forearm on the mat, leaning in and kissing her as he gradually glided forward.

Her walls clenched around his head before he could get his whole erection inside, the rigidity making his eyes cross and a grunt escape from his mouth. The last time he had made love to this kind of tightness was when he and Lori lost their virginity to each other, but he knew that Delilah wasn't a virgin. Not only had she told him otherwise, but Rick didn't feel her hymen break. Delilah's eyes widened and she gasped, gripping onto his shoulders, a slightly pained expression on her face. His thick phallus fit snugly inside her to the point that it was almost burning. Her gasp made Rick worry and he looked down at her. The last thing he would ever want to do was hurt Delilah, not after everything she had done for him. "Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" Rick moved the hair off her forehead, cupping her cheek. The sincere expression his eyes held touched Delilah, and she couldn't believe that he was with her. This feeling was new to her, genuine warmth and fond kindness. Billy wasn't a total jerk, but he had never been _this_ selfless, not like Rick at least. It was something she could get used to and never wanted to let go of. 

Delilah shook her head. "No. Just take it slow, like you were doing." She was eager to feel the rest of him inside her. 

"Ok." He leaned in and kissed Delilah to loosen her up as he slowly finished pushing. Once his full length was all the way inside her, they were both able to relax, adjusting to the other's tautness. Rick began moving up and down, building his speed little by little. She was so wet and warm, it tantalized his cock to maximum hardness, groaning as he felt the space tighten. The fact that it had been so long was irrelevant, he was back in the swing of things. There was nowhere Rick would rather be in the world than in Delilah, his strong ally by day and his sexy goddess by night, all for him and nobody else.

Delilah loved the way he felt, like he belonged there, cherishing how he took his time to make sure that she was fulfilled and comfortable before taking care of his own needs. She felt so small in his embrace, overpowered by a crashing tidal wave of wanton and adoration, but she knew that it was the only thing in this destroyed universe that made sense, providing the urge of going through with her thoughts about giving herself to him, mind, body, and soul. Delilah sighed deeply, the way he soared in and out made her quiver. This was the first encounter she had with an _experienced_ lover, so caring and affectionate, not sloppy and dense like she had had previously, but she knew she had to have more. "Rick, please, go faster… I can handle it, I want this so badly, I want _all of you_ so badly…"

Rick looked down on Delilah, the look on her face was one of pure desire, enticing him to go further and give her whatever she craved. He knew she was wholly aroused from the elongated foreplay, now for the main attraction. Rick draped her right leg around his waist and gripped her firm little ass while his other arm wrapped around her back, thrusting himself deeper into Delilah. She threw her head back as he continued to ride her in such a rapid yet gentle manner. Delilah was driving him mad with her moans, her sizzling physique and the way her body shook underneath him. He moved his hips up and down, performing swift thrusts. She kept going back and forth between moaning and sighing, all from his finely tuned penetration, feeling electric jolts blast from her pleasure core and make their way right through her body.

" ** _AHH, RIII-CCCKKK!"_**

Delilah gasped and mildly shrieked, wishing she could scream his name loud enough to vibrate into the mountains as he repeatedly hit her G-spot. She shot up and threw her arms around his neck, slamming her lips on his in the fiercest kiss they've ever shared that completely knocked his socks off. Delilah pulled him down to her level, squealing into his mouth as they ferociously made out, pressed together chest to chest. Rick felt her vaginal canal compress his almost ten inches and let out a deep groan as he struck his climax out of the park.

**_"OH, MY GOD! DELILAH!"_ **

Delilah rocked her lower body against his hips, nearing the end of her climax and accompanying him through his. She kissed his neck as he propelled into her as fast as he could without being rough, feeling his rod jerk and shoot out scorching hot cum into the condom. The orgasm made his body shudder uncontrollably, all the built up sexual pressure officially gone for good. Delilah held onto his face as they breathed heavily, both drenched in cold sweat, soaring downward from their torrid session. Rick pushed into her one last time, feeling the condom fill up to the brim. He pulled out, taking off the condom and tied it in a knot, sliding his boxer briefs on and grabbing a pack of Kleenex, making his way out of the tent. Lucky for them, they were on an actual campsite, with a trashcan by the car. Rick tossed the condom in the trash and discreetly cleaned himself up, discarding of the mess. 

If a blowjob made him feel like Bambi earlier, full-blown intercourse left him paralyzed now. Pins and needles were shooting all over his legs and arms, he almost stumbled on his way back to the tent, but it was damn worth it. He felt alive and invincible, like he could do anything and take on any obstacle. Free of his fears and euphoric, he'd deal with the agenda tomorrow, he needed to hold onto this evening for as long as he could.

Rick got back inside the tent, seeing Delilah getting her breathing back, her chest moving up and down. He smiled and crawled on top of her, seeing her eyes were closed, and bent down for an amorous kiss.

Instinctively, when Delilah felt his lips on hers, she lazily put her arm around his neck, her fingers tangling in his sweat matted hair. The two of them exuded the scent of wilderness sex, feeling contended and tranquil. Rick looked down into her beautiful eyes and put his hands on her face, so she could return the gaze. "Thank you."

Delilah looked up at him, puzzled. "For what?"

"For everything. For being you. For bringing me to the better place I belonged in." Even if things didn't work out, Rick would be forever grateful for the time they shared. Delilah had taught him how to feel again and mean it, guiding him from his frozen morale to a invigorated state of mind. He gave her a five second peck and rolled onto the left side of her. 

Delilah looked over at Rick and a small smile spread across her face. She may not be able to help herself at times, but she gave it her all in helping him. Rick was a good man who had been trapped by his suffering, he had simply gotten lost in the search of finding the key to the chains of encumbrance that he wore and unlocking it to revitalize. Delilah was his key, and it gave her hope that maybe he was hers as well… "Wow, that was astounding. You're every good thing that's ever been described on _Sex and the City_." He glanced over at her and chuckled, kissing her cheek.

This was the first time a member of the male species made her feel like a woman and not some piece of tits and ass.

For years, Delilah had always compared males to canines. The young ones, boys, were puppies: cute, playful, frisky, clueless, and not caring about anything but messing around and having fun. The older ones, men, were dogs: educated, sophisticated, charming, they've been around the block, properly trained and knew their stuff. After being with Rick, comparing and contrasting it from her encounters with Billy, her theory was further validated. The pups fuck and the dogs make love, she never wanted to go back again. 

**_WOW WOWIE! THAT WAS SEXY! THAT CONDOM TRICK WAS THE BASIS FOR THIS SEX SCENE ;). WHAT DID WE THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? I GENUINELY BELIEVE THAT RICK COULD LET GO AND BE THAT PHYSICALLY INTIMATE. THAT THEORY ABOUT MALES AND CANINES IS SOMETHING I ACTUALLY CAME UP WITH. DOES CARL REALLY THINK DELILAH WOULD CHOOSE HIM OVER HIS DAD?_ **


	10. Fireflies and Haunting Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn defends Delilah to Tyler, while Maggie has a feeling about her and Rick. After hearing his ideas for what an ideal date would be in a pre-apocalyptic world, Delilah realizes she's falling in love with Rick and becomes scared. Following a fantasy dream, Delilah has a nightmare about what happened to her in Texas, so terrifying that she wakes up screaming.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! I accidentally deleted Chapter Nine from the story (Don't worry, it's been re-posted), so I just decided to go ahead and post the next chapter as well, since the two go hand-in-hand. Except it's important that BOTH chapters are reviewed! :) I personally think this chapter is both very sweet and upsetting. Before anybody flips out, Delilah's dream is JUST THAT, A FANTASY DREAM! Plus, I always felt that Rick had a romantic side and it seemed like The Grimes lived comfortably, so I figured these were both good ideas. Also, the bit with the fingertips is something that happens to me a lot, and I thought it was so cute that I added it to the story.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE WALKING DEAD FRANCHISE, JELLY BELLY, FIREFLIES, OR ONLY YOU. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY FRANK DARABONT AND AMC (TELEVISION SERIES), ROBERT KIRKMAN AND TONY MOORE (COMIC BOOK SERIES), DAVID KLEIN AND THE JELLY BELLY COMPANY, OWL CITY, AND THE PLATTERS, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_Chapter Ten: Fireflies and Haunting Dreams_ **

**_After being with Rick, comparing and contrasting it from her encounters with Billy, her theory was further validated. The pups fuck and the dogs make love, she never wanted to go back again…_**  

**_10:30 pm, Glenn and Maggie's Room, Jellbany_ **

"Babe?" Glenn had finished rifling through the drawers for the past ten minutes and was now searching under the bed.

"Yeah?" Maggie popped her head out from the bathroom, washing her face, to see Glenn on the floor. 

"I can't find the GPS that Delilah gave me. It was on the dresser and when we got back it was gone. She's also not answering the Iridium phone. You don't think they're in some kind of trouble, do you?" He gulped, starting to feel a little worried about his friends.

Maggie turned the light off and walked out of the bathroom with a bottle of lotion in her hand. "No, if anything bad happened, we'd hear from one of them, but it is unlike her to not answer the phone. Maybe you took the GPS to Leisure Zone?"

"I remember leaving it here, but it wouldn't hurt to go look. I'll be back." He walked out the door and bumped into Tyler in the hallway. Something about that kid gave him the creeps.

"Hey, Tyler. Haven't seen you at all today, what's going on?

He started laughing his head off like an idiot. "Man, I spent all day on the crapper! Maybe I should have been at that prison, because it feels like I got sodomized!" His laugh got louder as he started slapping Glenn on the shoulder, making him stiffen. "I never should have bet Jason that I could eat twenty bags of Gushers in one sitting!"

"Guess not." Glenn mumbled under his breath. "I gotta go, I may have left something at Leisure Zone." He brushed past Tyler and walked off.

Tyler turned around. "Hey, do you know whose GPS Tracker this is?" Glenn looked over his shoulder, fully turning around as he saw him holding up the GPS. _How did he get it?_

"Yeah, it's mine, actually. Where did you find it?"

"I just found it laying around in the cafeteria. Think fast!" He threw it to Glenn, who just barely caught it. Tyler started laughing at him. "Better improve on your catching skills, Korea. I'm gonna have a smoke, then go see my girl. Catch ya later." He walked past Glenn to the stairs, who gave him a confused look.

"You mean Delilah?"

"Yeah, who else would I be talking about? That sweet ass belongs to me, ain't nothing or nobody is gonna change that." Tyler smirked to himself, loving how his little Lila Loo was playing hard to get, trying to impress Daddy Sheriff the Widower and maybe Sheriff Junior. It was all an act, she was just trying to make him jealous. Little did she know that she'd be paying for it sooner than later… 

"Delilah's not here, she went with Rick to look for the other members in our group. Don't talk about her like that. I'm judging from when she yelled at you last month after he and Carl got here that she doesn't feel the same way about you. It would probably be in your best interest to keep your distance from her." Glenn folded his arms across his chest, glaring at him. In the almost two months since he and Maggie reunited at Jellbany, they had formed a special friendship with Delilah. Despite the two of them pulling the joke about the threesome on him, which was now laughed off, Glenn genuinely cared about her in the same way he cared for Beth, like a little sister. He felt protective over Delilah and wanted Tyler to back off. 

He watched the jerk's lips curl up in a sinister smirk, wondering who the hell this pipsqueak thought he was telling him off. "Yeah? Well, maybe you should get Lasik Surgery so you can drive better, Korea!" He walked off, cackling.

Glenn huffed, exasperated, and walked back into the room. Maggie was on the bed, putting lotion on her arms. "Found it." He mumbled, setting down the GPS and throwing himself on the bed.

Maggie looked over at him. "Everything ok? I heard you talking in the hallway."

Glenn took the bottle from her, squirted some lotion in his hand, and began to rub it on her legs. "Yeah, it's fine. Tyler said he found it in the cafeteria, almost dropped the damn thing. He started talking smack about Delilah and I told him to cut it out. There's something off with him. I can't believe she would even give that guy the time of day, let alone kiss him." He peeled his shirt off.

Maggie placed her hand on his shoulder. "Lie on your stomach, I'll give you a massage." Glenn smiled and did as told, relaxing when she began to knead the lotion into his skin. "That was a long time ago, she regrets it. I think Delilah might have a little crush on Rick, she always gets goo-goo eyed over him." One of the things that she loved about Delilah was her up beat and optimistic demeanor, but Maggie noticed that she'd change whenever Rick was around, that she'd get tongue tied and had difficulty making eye contact, but it was sporadic. Glenn rolled his eyes up at her and started laughing.

"Rick and Delilah? Delilah and Rick? No way! He'd never go for somebody that much younger than him. She's only two years younger than you are, Maggie, that's roughly old enough to be her dad." 

"You never know, Glenn. I don't think he plans on being a widower forever. It's been a year, he needs to allow himself to move on." Maggie really didn't think the two of them dating would be the worst thing. It might be a little strange at first, as well as being difficult on Carl, especially after Judith called her "Mommy", but she had a feeling that everybody would adjust to it. If they ultimately did get together and fell in love, why shouldn't they be happy? Glenn, on the other hand, was a little more unconvinced.

"You're right, I suppose. It could happen, but I'd have to see it to believe it."

 

**_11:00 pm, Rick and Delilah, Lumpkin_ **

The semi-photovoltaic fabric of the tent provided a clear picture of the night, even through the cell bank roof. Glowing lightning bugs danced around in the sky, trying to compete with the glistening stars on who could shine the brightest. Rick held Delilah in his arms, their unclothed bodies wrapped in a blanket as they gazed up at the evening heavens. Delilah rested her head on his bare chest and smiled. Everything was so perfect, it made her think of the song "Fireflies" by Owl City. The only thing that interrupted the mood was Glenn calling on the Iridium phone, which Delilah thought was an opportune time to tease Rick by giving another blow job while he was talking to him, breaking his concentration, and he reprimanded her with another sexy romp. They were both luxuriating in the blissful post-coital nirvana.

"This is the first time I've ever seen fireflies." 

Rick looked down at her. "Really?"

Delilah nodded. "Yes. I heard they have them in California, but not where I lived." She watched the luminescent minis, captivated by them. Rick loved how she found enjoyment in the littlest things, like fireflies or her favorite song playing. Apart from the mass collection of purses, shoes, and jewelry, he thought Delilah was very down to earth. **  
**

"This is probably the last time you'll see them for another year, they're only around in the summer in Georgia."

Delilah reached over and glanced at his watch before looking up to watch them again, not noticing that Rick was watching her. "You're right, the Fall Solstice starts in an hour. They're so beautiful." 

"You're so beautiful."

She looked up and saw him smiling, feeling her cheeks start to flush. For somebody that had high confidence levels like she did, he always found a way to make her go a little red in the face without even trying.

"You're pretty fine-looking, too, Sheriff." Rick leaned in and kissed her. To him, Delilah was like a bag of Oreos. Once he had a taste, he couldn't get enough and it was all he wanted. She was purely irresistible.

"Hey, Rick?"

"Hey, Delilah?" 

She smirked. He had undergone almost a **COMPLETE** metamorphosis since arriving at Jellbany, appearing to be one of the most sweet-tempered men she had ever met. Delilah was ecstatic that she was able to play a part in bringing him around to a happier state of mind. "You know how you said you felt bad you couldn't take me on a real date because of the apocalypse?"

"Yes, I do." He looked down at Delilah, watching as her fingers skated back and forth across his chest, and wondered where she was going with this.

"Well, I know it may seem out there and irrelevant, but I was curious what you had in mind or if you were just saying it to appease me? If it's the latter, I won't get mad. I'm used to it, as a matter of fact." Rick noticed her expression changed to one of sadness. She thought back on all the broken promises of the past. Even though she had found somebody extraordinary, what went before would plague her forever. He knew that guys had tried to take advantage of her from what she told him. Nothing more than immature and horny assholes, they'd pull the same shenanigans on any girl, but he thought he was doing a pretty good job making sure that Carl never acted in such a manner. Rick actually _had_ thought about what kind of a first date they would have. He sighed, hoping she wouldn't think he was too corny or behind the times. 

"No, I didn't say it to appease you. In fact, I came up with two different ideas: One for if you lived in Atlanta and one for if I lived in Los Angeles."

"Oh?" She looked up at him, intrigued. "Do tell."

"Alright. If you lived in Atlanta, I'd start by taking you to the Georgia Aquarium. There's a hundred foot long tunnel made entirely of acrylic windows, it's almost five thousand square feet of viewing windows. You can see all these different kinds of fish along with the whale sharks and manta rays that they have. It's really unbelievable. I figured while we were there, I'd give you a family reunion with the bottlenose dolphins." They busted up laughing, Delilah more than him, and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't make fun, it's a hidden talent!"

"I know, I'm messing with you. Anyways, after that, we'd go to Sundial Restaurant. It's on top of the Westin hotel and has a 360 degree view of the Atlanta skyline. It's a pretty spectacular sight to see at night time, and the food is great. If I lived in California, I'd take you to this restaurant, Moon Shadows, it's in Malibu and overlooks the beach so you can watch the sun setting. Afterwards, I'd take you to the Griffith Observatory. Astronomers chart meteor showers weeks in advance, so we'd go on one of those nights, it's supposed to be exceptional. You wouldn't have to worry about me acting like a jackass, I think you know by now that I'm the **COMPLETE** opposite. I'd bring flowers, hold doors open, pull chairs out, not try to put my hands all over you and get grab-assey, or make it all about myself. You deserve to be shown a good time and treated with respect, Delilah."

Rick had always been a romantic. That part of his persona had disappeared for the past couple of years, but being with Delilah was helping it resurface. If only he could really take her on those dates…

Delilah's eyes had filled with tears, she was so touched by everything Rick said, from describing the dates and enlightening her that he wouldn't be like all the others. Her heart was fluttering, because it was in that split second that Delilah knew she had fallen in love with him.

This feeling was familiar, she remembered the moment she fell in love with Billy, but that was nothing compared to now, this left her feeling both rapturous _and_ scared stiff. Delilah didn't want Rick to know that she was crying, she was afraid he'd look into her eyes and she'd blurt out that she loved him and that he'd reject her. The timing was so wrong. Even though the mild tipsiness from the cotton candy vodka had worn off, they were just in a sexually charged situation a few hours before and his words made her a bit emotional, she wasn't thinking rationally. He'd probably freak out and that's the last thing she wanted, she forced herself to suck it up and looked up at him with an enchanted smile.

"Wow… you've had a lot of time to think about this, huh?"

Rick raised an eyebrow at her. "What, you don't like it?" 

"No, I love it. It's perfect, every single detail. Wonderful blend of casual and classy." She rolled over on her stomach as she spoke and began rifling into her backpack. The blanket slid down, baring her heart shaped birthmark that drove him crazy, making him smile at the glimpse of it. Delilah pulled on a pair of lavender Paul Frank boxer shorts and a black tank top before nestling back into Rick, lacing her fingers through with his. "I wouldn't change a thing about it." She gave him a peck and he smiled, looking at her and their intertwined hands.

"Good, I'm glad. Hey," He held her hand up, examining it in the moonlight. "I never noticed before how small and delicate your hands are."

"Thanks. Surprisingly enough, my hands are one of my most complimented attributes." She looked at her little hand in his big one before doing something so undeniably adorable: Rick wrapped his fingertips over her own and squeezed her hand. It came from out of nowhere, but it was incredibly genuine and simple that it melted her heart. Billy had always done that, too, because her hands were so small. They looked at each other and smiled as he held her hand, continuing to enjoy the peaceful hours of darkness.

**_DELILAH'S DREAM, TWO HOURS LATER_ **

_Delilah was in a kitchen making breakfast, wearing a fitted sleeveless pink and blue spaghetti strap gingham dress with a full skirt, along with soft pink heels to match and a powder blue headband in her long ponytail swept up hair. Two kids were sitting at the table. Carl was taller, probably around fifteen or sixteen, and Judith looked exactly the same but bigger, but she was around four or five and wore her hair in high pigtails. The kitchen looked like something out a 1950's television show, as did their wardrobe. "Only You" by The Platters started playing. Judith looked over and her face lit up. "Hi, Daddy!"_

_Delilah turned around to see Rick walking down the stairs as the first lyric of the song played. "Hi, kids!" He was dressed up in black work slacks and a white button up shirt with a blue tie. Delilah smiled, walking up and giving him a big kiss. "Good morning, dear."_

" _Good morning, honey." Delilah walked back over to the counter as Rick sat down, petting Bear, their family Blood Hound. "I made your favorite, buttermilk pancakes!"_

" _Yay!" The three of them started clapping, making Delilah smile._

" _You make the best pancakes, Mom." Carl said._

_Delilah waved him away as they dug in. "Anything for you, my darlings."_

* * *

_Carl and Judith walked out of the house as Delilah waved good bye from the front porch. The outside of the two story house was white and grey with a blue picket fence, green grass, and brightly colored flowers all over. Rick walked out with his overcoat on and briefcase in hand, bending down to kiss Delilah goodbye. He puts his fedora on and leaves, only for Delilah to run after him. Rick turns to her and she tilts his hat to the side, making him smile. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and walks off as he steps into their white 1956 Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz with the kids._

* * *

_Carl is up to bat at a baseball game. He hits the ball, sending it flying over the fence, and runs around the bases. Rick and Delilah are wildly cheering for him while Judith sits in her lap._

* * *

 

_Delilah walking Carl out of the house whilst covering his eyes, with Judith right next to her._

_"Mom, what is it? The suspense is getting to me!" Carl whined._  

" _Carl, your father will be back any moment! It's a surprise, right, Judith?"_

" _Right, Mommy!"_

_Rick pulled up in a brand new black 1957 Ford Thunderbird and stepped out of the car._

_Delilah pulled back her hands. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Carl!"_

_Carl opened his eyes and his mouth went agape at seeing his birthday present. "OH, MY GOD! THAT'S FOR ME?!"_

_She nodded. "Yes, it is!"_

_He ran to the car, Rick tossed him the keys, which Carl perfectly caught. "Happy Birthday, buddy." He patted his son on the back and walked over to Delilah and Judith, wrapping an arm around his wife as they watched Carl be in amazement over his surprise._

* * *

 

_Rick and Delilah are in their living room, laughing with Glenn and Maggie. Delilah was making wild hand gestures as she told a story. Rick and Glenn lean across the girls and clink their Heinekens. "Happy wives, happy lives."_

_Glenn smiles. "I'll drink to that."_

_Rick sips his beer and turns to Delilah, falling even more in love with her._

* * *

 

_It's Christmas morning in the family room, the tree is adorned in silver tinsel and ornaments in blue, green, gold, and red. Delilah, Carl, and Judith are all sitting around the tree in their pajamas and bathrobes as Rick walks in carrying a huge box. "I found this on the front porch and it has your name on it, Judith." He sets the box down next to her and sits on the lounger, Delilah on the floor in front of him._

_They watch Judith take the lid off and a fluffy light yellow golden retriever with a pink ribbon tied around her neck pops out from the box. "A puppy?!" She gasps and pulls the puppy out of the box, giggling as her face gets covered in puppy licks. Rick grabbed Delilah's hand as they watched Judith and the dog._

" _Merry Christmas, honey."_

" _We love you both so much." Delilah smiled, thinking that this life couldn't get any better, until Carl nudged her._

" _Here, this is one is from all of us."_  

_He handed her a small box wrapped in shimmering red paper with a white bow on top. "I wonder what it could be."_

" _Open it, Mommy!"_

" _I am, don't worry, sweetheart." Delilah unwrapped the present to see that it was a red leather gold embossed Cartier box and opened it. Inside was a stunning platinum diamond marquise bracelet, which made her smile and her eyes tear up._

" _Like it?" Rick leaned in, whispering into her ear. Delilah looked up at him, smiling at each other with love._

" _I love it." She put the bracelet on and held her arm up to look._  

* * *

 

_Delilah and Rick walking through the park in the fall. Everything is in colors of red, yellow, and orange, leaves and acorns are everywhere. Carl has Judith on his shoulders and is running back and forth with her, spinning her around and pretending to be an airplane while she laughs her head off. Rick and Delilah are walking hand in hand, she holds onto his arm and rests her head on his shoulder, watching the kids._

* * *

 

_Rick and Delilah are at a awards ceremony banquet. He's very dapper in a tuxedo and she's wearing a lavender strapless evening gown and elbow length pink satin gloves, her hair down with a white magnolia tucked behind her ear, soft makeup, and the Cartier platinum diamond marquise bracelet._

" _And the winner for Lawyer of the Year for Atlanta, Georgia is… Rick Grimes!"_  

_The entire room erupts in applause, Delilah gasped in happy surprise and gave Rick a peck as he walked up to the stage to get his award. She watches him make his acceptance speech and he looks right at her._

" _I couldn't have done it without my beautiful wife, Delilah." Rick smiles at her and everybody turns around to watch her as her faces breaks out in a big smile._

* * *

 

_Delilah is wearing a long white slip, it's late and Rick isn't home from work yet. She walks into Carl's blue and black decorated room to find him asleep with a comic book on his face, with Bear sleeping at the foot of the bed. Delilah smiles, placing the comic book on the dresser and turning Carl's light out. She walked out of Carl's room and into Judith's room. It is decorated in pink and white, she's sleeping soundly in her bed with her puppy, Lulu, neither one of them stirring as Delilah tucks her in and kisses her good night._

_After checking on both of the kids, she walks downstairs and starts putting things away in the living room, not noticing that Rick has arrived home. He puts a record on the record_ _ player _ _and waits a minute and a half before turning up the volume to the last part of the song, their favorite part. Delilah turns around, puzzled. "Rick?"_

_He holds out his hand, smiling. "Dance with me?" She smiles and takes his hand, he slowly spins her. They start slow dancing around the living room, not noticing that Judith has crawled to the middle of the stairs and watches them through the balusters. She props up her elbows on the step, her head in her hands, and sighs dreamily as she watches them, finding it all so romantic._

" _You're my dream come true, my one and only you."_  

 _The last line of the song plays as Rick dips Delilah, brings her up, and spins her again before they tenderly kiss while the song finishes._  

* * *

 

Delilah opened her eyes, silently giggling to herself. The dream was odd, but it made her feel warm inside. It was a combination of everything in her subconscious. Judith calling her "Mommy", the close relationship with Carl, being with Rick, that it reflected in her dreams about what life would have been like if she had met Rick first and Carl and Judith were their children. Alas, that wasn't how things were meant to be, but maybe they could be just as good, they could all still be happy together. Delilah looked up to see Rick soundly sleeping and spooning her with his arm wrapped around her stomach. She smiled, cuddling into him and drifting back off to sleep.

 ** _BILLY'S FAMILY RANCH, HOUSTON, TEXAS, OVER A YEAR AGO_**  

 _It was a murky looking day on Steverson Ranch in Houston, Texas. The sky was grey and the wind was howling, nobody would believe that it was the spring. After their mom left for Europe, Delilah and her older sister Christine accompanied her fiancé Billy from Simi Valley, California, to his family ranch, figuring it would be a safe place to survive in the apocalypse. Except when they got there, the place was deserted and his family had been turned into nombies, "nightmare zombies" as Delilah referred to them. Billy didn't seem too petrified that he had to shoot Mamie and Papie Steverson in their skulls or decapitate Little Archie, his favorite nephew. They weren't who they used to be, they had turned into fatal monsters. Delilah seemed to be the only one that it had traumatized, being forced to kill somebody, even a small child. It had been a week since arriving at the ranch, and Billy and Christine knew they couldn't stay there any longer. Apart from all the animals having been eaten by them or the zombies, the house, already in a time warp from the 70's, was falling apart. Leaky roof, cracked_ _windows_ _, the staircase balcony and its railings were both loose, and Delilah had found rodent pellets. She, on the other hand, thought that Billy could fix the house up since he had nothing but time on his hands, except that wasn't the case. They needed to be somewhere safer, but it wouldn't be the trio…_  

 _Christine walked out into the hallway with Billy. The two of them had been having an affair of sorts behind Delilah's back. Christine always liked Billy first and couldn't stand it that Delilah took him from her, leaving her with no choice but to take what was rightfully hers._  

" _Billy, we can't stay in this house another day longer. We have to leave." He looked at her with a sad stare in his eyes, scratching the back of his head._

" _I don't know, Christine. We can't just leave Delilah by herself. She's too defenseless and reliant on us, she'd never stay alive on her own." Although he loved Christine, he did care about Delilah, more or less. At one point, he had loved her as much as she loved him, but not anymore. People fall out of love with each other all the time, but Billy felt he and Christine should do the right thing, break the news properly by sitting Delilah down and confessing. It would crush her, but at least it wasn't conniving._  

_Christine rolled her eyes. For twenty years, it was Delilah this, Delilah that, stop what you're doing and watch DE-LI-LAH! Delilah could go fuck herself for all she cared. All Christine wanted was to put that little spoiled bitch in her place, and she was doing that by leaving with Billy. "I don't care! That stupid brat ruined my life, I almost lost you for good because of her. This is survival of the fittest. Do or die. You can either ride with the bulls or graze with the cows, but I'm not letting either one of you slow me down. Do you have everything ready? I finished packing up the semi-truck and still have the keys, you have the keys to the X5." She tossed the semi-truck keys in the air and snatched them up as they came down._

" _Yes, it's ready. Delilah is your family, don't you love her?" His question echoed in her head, causing her frustrated glare to soften. Of course she loved her, Delilah was her baby sister. At one point, they were as close as two sisters could be. She simply couldn't stand her. It was Delilah's fault that she was forced into the shadows and rebelled, because she wasn't as good as The Golden Child, and it was because of Delilah's mother that Christine no longer had her dad. He may have been an asshole, but he loved her apart from her grandma, who showed no interest in Delilah. That and Delilah's few chubby years were the only times Christine was superior. Then she had to go and grow six inches and take Billy from her, who did that little hussy think she was?! Christine folded her arms across her chest, the aggravation creeping up on her._

" _I do love her, but I love_ **_me_** _more."_

_At that moment, Delilah strolled out of the room she shared with Billy and into the hallway. Even with no makeup on, she still looked like she belonged in a Covergirl ad, she was that beautiful. Delilah was wearing a pair of Frankie B. jeans, a red tank top, and a black terrycloth Juicy Couture hoodie with a pair of blue UGG slippers, her long light golden brown hair flowing and her big aquamarine colored eyes brightly shining. "Good morning, everybody!" She said in an almost Valley Girl voice and sauntered up to Billy. "Hi, baby. Sleep well?" Delilah gave him a deep kiss. He had his eyes open, looking over at Christine, who simply looked disgusted._

" _Y-Yeah, I slept fine, babe." Billy gulped, he was feeling very nervous and scared for Delilah. Just because he chose Christine didn't mean that they had to kill her…_  

" _Hey, Bill. You gotta fix the staircase balcony and railings before they break. I can't wait until this place is fixed up!" Delilah rocked the balcony a little._

" _Don't touch it!" Christine hissed._

_Delilah looked at her, confused. "Sorry, chill out, Christine."_

" _Lila, I told you, it's too much to fix and we can't stay here." Billy was trying to be as even tempered as he could, he didn't want to let anything slip out. In a way, he felt like The Huntsman sent to kill Snow White, but would he be letting_ **_his_** _Snow White free? After what they were going to do, he might as well have had taken her heart._  

 _She scoffed. "Where are we going to go, The Four Seasons Dallas? There's slim pickings, we staying. It's the best choice, don't you remember what they said on the news?"_ _Delilah turned back to Billy, shrugging off his worries. He and Christine were such downers, she had no choice but to be the optimistic one of the trio. Besides, they needed to stick together in order to get through this. "Baby, we need to set up a gym somewhere in this house, Christine needs to be hitting P90X because she's getting a little chubby-chubs!" Delilah giggled and poked her stomach, making her jump._

" _Shut up! I'm bloated, duh!" She couldn't wait to get the hell rid of Delilah, relieving herself of a two decade pain in the ass._

**_What is going on with Christine?_ ** _Delilah thought to herself. **She's more bitchy than usual. Maybe she's getting her period.** Her thoughts were interrupted by a chill in the room. "It's freezing, why is the window open?" Delilah walked over to close the window._

" _No, don't!" Billy tried to grab her, but it was too late. She looked down to see a fire escape ladder hanging from the windowsill. "Why is this here?" Delilah turned around, confused, and saw them trying not to look at her but failing miserably. "What's going on? Why do you both have such guilty looks on your faces?"_

 _Before either one of them could answer, a loud banging_ _sound_ _bounced throughout the house. The three of them looked to see the door being pushed before it came crashing down, a swarm of flesh eaters barged through into the house. They were making this creepy gurgling_ _sound_ _, some crawled up the stairs. Delilah screamed, truly aghast at the amount of deadly undead freaks, and ran to get her weapon. Billy shot the zombies coming up the stairs. "Christine, Delilah! Come on, we gotta get out of here! The place is going to collapse!" He jumped out the window and slid down the ladder._ **_Please, let her make it out_** _._  

 _Christine was right behind him when Delilah ran out of the room with her gun, nervously shooting more zombies until running out of bullets. She turned around to see her sister closing the window whilst standing on the ladder. "What the hell are you doing?!" Delilah ran over to the window, trying to stop her from closing it, but Christine grabbed her hands, glaring menacingly at her baby sister's terrified eyes._  

" _I'm sorry, little sister, you're not going anywhere."_  

_Delilah's eyes dilated and her mouth went agape. Was she about to be left in this death trap? The mighty winds blew through the window as low thunder rumbled in the sky, rain began to fall._

" _What are you talking about? We have to leave, now! Let me go!"_

"No, no, no…" Delilah mumbled, stirring in her sleep.

" _For twenty one years, I had to play second fiddle to The Delilah Show. Little Bitch Princess, not caring who she stepped on to get what she wanted!" She spoke in a mocking tone, her lips curling up into a devilish grin. The more Delilah tried to move her hands, the more Christine's grip tightened on her wrists, knowing bruises would be left._  

_Delilah felt a cool metal ring in Christine's hands, thinking it was part of the ladder, and laced her fingers through it. "Christine, it's not like that, I swear! I would never step on anybody, not even you! You're my big sister, I want you to be happy and for us to be like it used to be! I love you! Please! Let me go, NOW!" Delilah felt her heart beating out of her chest and fear envelope her body as she started crying, knowing she was going to die._

"Let me go, let me go now!" Delilah's voice started getting a little louder as she tossed and turned.

Rick woke up from her movements against him and looked down. _Is she having a nightmare?_ "Delilah?" 

" _No, Delilah. I've had to be in your shadow for years, no longer will that continue. Billy loves me and we're running off together. You're nothing but an albatross around our necks, dragging and pulling us down! We're better off without you,_ **_the world_** _is better off without you" Their hair wildly blew from the wind while the sounds of the walking dead and the thunder above became even louder._  

" _That's not true! You can't leave me here! Please, don't do this! I don't care, take him! We can work it out if you just let me go!" She looked up at Christine with pleading eyes, trying to bargain for her life._

"Let me go, don't leave me!" Delilah was shouting, wildly tossing and turning. Rick grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to shake her awake.

"Delilah, wake up." 

_Christine's grin widened, she looked like The Joker from Batman. "Such a stupid girl you are, Delilah. You want me to let you go? Fine!" She raised their hands up and let go of Delilah's, watching her lose her balance and not noticing Delilah had grabbed the keys from her._

"Don't, don't leave me! Come back!" Delilah was still shouting and kicking, Rick couldn't get her to awaken.

"Delilah, honey, wake up. You have to wake up!"

_Delilah saw the leer on Christine's face as she watched her stumbling backwards. Christine was elated, her wish of eliminating the burden that ruined her life was coming true. "Sweet dreams, baby sister." She said in a Minnie Mouse esque tone before climbing down the ladder. Delilah had stumbled all the way against the balcony, the creepy sounds of the zombies rang through her ears. A huge crash of lightning burst through the sky and shook the ground. The balcony and the railings she was up against broke with a loud snapping_ _ sound _ _. Delilah went plummeting from the second story, screaming for her life, as she went down, down, down…_

"Delilah! Delilah!"

"No! No! No! Ahhhhh!" Delilah let out a scream that turned into a gasp as she shot straight up, barely even feeling Rick holding onto her shoulders.

"Delilah, shhh, Delilah." He had to shush her to prevent walkers hearing, but whatever it was that scared her had him incredibly worried. She was heavily panting, her face and back of her neck were drenched in cold sweat, her heart racing out of her chest. "Sweetheart, it's over. You're ok, I promise." 

Delilah turned and looked at Rick, her eyes were teary and her body was trembling. "Rick…" The sight of his concerned eyes bringing her back from the nightmare sent her over the edge, relieved that she was free but still felt haunted. She began to cry, shaking uncontrollably, it was a dream that would never go away, no matter how hard she tried. Rick wrapped his arms around her, bringing her body into his lap and her head in the nook of his shoulder, and let Delilah cry it out.

"You're safe, baby. I'm here, I've got you." Rick stroked her hair, kissing her on the head as Delilah shook and sobbed in his embrace.

The tent that only hours before had been overflowing with moans of passion was now filled with cries of fright. Delilah knew that she'd never be able to escape from the clutches of her demons, and only hoped that it wouldn't push Rick away forever.


	11. Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick promises to help Delilah overcome her demons and questions what she is to him, all the while she is having to restrain from revealing her emotions. Michonne has made her way to Fort Gaines and spots Delilah in the woods searching for her, Beth Daryl. After almost killing Delilah and Rick arrives, Delilah opens up to Michonne to earn her trust and respect, but will she buy it?

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody doing? It's raining cats and dogs here in So Cal! I had to take a break after posting the last two chapters because of bad writer's cramp in my wrist, but after resting up and using a splint, I'm feeling better! This chapter turned out longer than I thought it would be, so I split it into two chapters. Sorry if it seems like that's happening a lot, but it means that Chapter Twelve is halfway done! As promised, MICHONNE HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! The Lee she came into contact with IS the same one from TWD TellTale Game. I decided to name this chapter "Let it Go" because even though both _Frozen_** **and the song came AFTER the apocalypse, I play this song every day to remind me to be strong and let my worries go. It ties in with the whole Phoenix theme, as does the title of my next chapter "Beauty in the Breakdown" from the song "Let Go" by Frou Frou, as many of you will recognize from either the end of _Garden State_ or the pub scene from _The Holiday._**

**The only parts that are true in this chapter: The whole Clay Aiken bit, I REALLY DID throw my socks on stage! Hahaha! His version of "On The Wings of Love" is probably one of the best though! I also ask people all the time if they believe in life after love and I think it fit well in this chapter.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH LET IT GO OR DO YOU BELIEVE IN LIFE AFTER LOVE. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY KRISTEN ANDERSON-LOPEZ AND ROBERT LOPEZ, AND CHER, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_Chapter Eleven: Let It Go_ **

**_The tent that only hours before had been overflowing with moans of passion was now filled with cries of fright. Delilah knew that she'd never be able to escape from the clutches of her demons, and only hoped that it wouldn't push Rick away forever…_ **

**_6:30 am_ **

After an hour and a half of crying, Delilah was finally able to fall back asleep, but Rick couldn't. He got a few light catnaps here and there, but he watched over her for the most part, wondering what it was that terrified her so badly. The sky was grey with hints of the pink and orange sunrise attempting to poke through the fog, the summer really was over. Rick had woken up early to rid of any walkers and finding only a few, but hoped that Delilah was asleep by the time he got back so she didn't have to wake up alone.

Delilah woke up to find that Rick was gone, and a small part began to think that he left her for good because of waking up from the nightmare in such a manner, even though the thought was absurd. It was her fault for not explaining that she had erratic nightmares from time to time, but it had been a long period since the last one and she thought they were done with. Delilah was only fooling herself, because they weren't going anywhere, at least not anytime soon. She leaned over and pulled out a wrist splint and an ACE bandage from her backpack, having an odd pain in her wrist. _I should have practiced with the baton before we left. Old habits die hard._ As she was about to grab some clothes, Rick walked in and their eyes met. "Hey." Delilah groggily answered, and felt very self conscious because she was sure that she looked like hell from all the crying.

"Hey." Rick got inside the tent and sat on the opposite side of the sleeping bag, just like how they were on her bed that first night. He could tell that she was uncomfortable about something, she couldn't even look at him.

"So, uh, did you get back to sleep?" When she was a kid, Delilah used to have a very bad eye contact problem, and people thought she was Autistic. As she got older, it drastically improved, but every once in a while, the problem would rear it's ugly head, like right now.

"Eh, more or less. I was watching you for the most part. Delilah, what happened in the nightmare that scared you so badly?" He reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, but she still couldn't look at him. _Maybe her problems are deeper than she lets on…_ "You know you can tell me anything and that I won't use it against you, but you had me worried and still do now. Please, tell me what happened."

Delilah looked over into those striking blue eyes that always held sincerity. Even if things didn't work out between them romantically, she was sure she always had a friend in him and that he'd always care about her, as she for him. Delilah already trusted Rick with her other secrets, what's one more? She heavily sighed and sat up, beginning to wrap her wrist.

"It was about that day in Texas, when Billy and Christine abandoned me. Every time I have the nightmare, I never make it out alive, as if I were meant to die. It's been a pretty long time since I dreamt about it. This nightmare comes and goes, but I honestly doubt it will ever permanently go away. I definitely think I have a mild form of PTSD, to the point that I was so traumatized that I remember specific details differently than how they happened and that I may have blocked certain things out, but I'm pretty sure everything that _did_ go down actually came about how I remember it."

Rick was concerned that she was second guessing how it happened, but that was one of the effects of post traumatic stress disorder. It made him think of what Michonne had told him about her past and always thought she suffered from the same disorder. Already, they had something in common: they were both broken from long-ago. He watched her struggle with the bandage.

"Either way, they abandoned me and that's all I know at the end of the day. That the man I was supposed to marry and my sister wanted to be together so badly that they couldn't stand having me around. If they would have just had some integrity and admitted to me how they felt about each other, I naturally would have been mad, but I'm sure I would have gotten over it at some point because I would want them to be happy, even if that meant not ending up with Billy. Instead, they practically tried to kill me. Family is supposed to stick together no matter what issues you have with each other. I know that I wasn't the easiest person to deal with. I had a lot of emotional problems stemmed from a combination of my dad's abuse and being bullied that I would have outbursts, or "tantrums" that's what Christine would refer to them as. I grew out of them eventually, but she would throw it back to piss me off. I know I was a spoiled brat from being fawned over all the time, but I wasn't entirely selfish. I don't think I told you that I actually _refused_ to leave for Texas until she agreed to come with us. Not because I was dependent, but because I didn't want her to be alone. She picked a boy over me, saw an opportunity and took it, but there could have been other ways to go about. I always tried to include her in whatever I did, and she stabbed me in the back. For all Christine knows, I'm dead and she's happy. I am not the same person that left that house in Texas seventeen months ago."

Delilah found herself wondering how the two of them were getting by without the cherished semi-truck, _if_ they were still alive, but she knew they most likely were. They made her feel so betrayed and worthless, like she was some pathetic simp, but she had gotten by pretty well on her own. _If only they were around to see it all…_

What happened to Delilah was absolutely awful, and although she had managed to rise above, she was still being held down by it. Neither one of them knew when it would go away, but Rick wanted to help her, just like she had helped him. He took the bandage from her.

"Here, let me do it. It felt like I was always putting one of these on every week after a baseball game." Rick gently wrapped it around her wrist. "Delilah, you were betrayed and are still haunted. I think we have all been traumatized by something from this apocalypse, not overruling yours, but I'm saying everybody can relate. You helped me come around from the miserable state of mind I was in, and I want to help you do the same. I promise you'll never be alone like that again, there's way too many people around that won't let it happen. Do you notice how every time you tell me that you _used_ to be something like spoiled or immature, I always tell you that I don't believe you? It's because I don't see it. Whatever you _were then,_ that's not who you _are now._ You're noble and valiant and strong, you're a leader."

"You make me sound like a knight of the round table." She couldn't help but ponder if that's all he saw, a soldier, but the thought was repressed when they shared a laughing smile.

"You're also incredibly beautiful and very sexy with a larger than life personality. Better?" Delilah rolled her eyes and he continued. "What I'm trying to say is that the people that know you now don't know nor will ever know who you used to be. Even if you cross paths with the two of them again, which seems pretty unlikely, you have an entire army behind you." He finished wrapping her wrist and put the pins in the bandage before grabbing the splint.

Delilah knew he was right. There were people that cared and they weren't going anywhere. If she kept letting it get to her, then she'd always be stuck. She had overcome so much and deserved to be happy, it was time to fight harder and let it go. The sound of Velcro snapping brought her back from her thoughts. "Thank you, and you're right. It's time to beat _it,_ not let it _beat me_. I'm glad to have somebody like you on my side." She smiled brightly at him, which he returned.

"Exactly, that's the best attitude, and I'll always be on your side." Rick was glad she was coming around and going to fight harder against her traumas. He knew she could do it, she was a Phoenix. "Sorry you had to wake up alone, I was clearing the place of walkers. There weren't that many, surprisingly."

He didn't even have to mention it, but the fact that he did just made her feelings grow. _This is ridiculous, it hasn't even been two months! If you still feel the same in ten days, say something then._ "That's alright, you're here now." She looked down from him and went wide eyed. "But what's that on your shirt?!" Delilah pointed to Rick's shirt and tried to conceal the sneaky look on her face when she leaned in and kissed him as he was about to lift his head up. Her morning passions awoke and she sent Rick on his back against the sleeping bag, their chests pressed together. They separated from the kiss and she was grinning at him. "Thought I was going to bop you on the nose, huh?"

Rick smirked and nodded. "Yes and no. It's been a while since somebody pulled that trick on me, I think the last time was Carl when he was eight."

Delilah scoffed. "Hey, I bet you'd rather have it this way than how it was supposed to be."

 _Back to her usual self, she's already trying._ "Of course, this way is better."

"Good." She kissed him again, but there was still a flirtatious little smile on her face. "By the way…" Delilah leaned into his ear. "I tend to get extra frisky in the morning." Delilah kissed him enthusiastically as she heard him chuckling into the kiss.

 _I think I can definitely get used to this…_ Rick thought to himself as he lifted Delilah's shirt over her head…

**_ALMOST TWO HOURS LATER_ **

After two morning sex romps and packing everything up, Rick and Delilah were on the road to Fort Gaines. She loved watching him with that goofy grin on his face. _Maybe that's all he needed, was to get fucked back to life…_ Delilah giggled to herself, causing him to look over at her.

"What are you laughing at over there?" He smiled at Delilah, glad to be with her and haven't met anybody like her before. The invincible feeling from last night had been carried over into the morning, the only thing that could bring him down was if they didn't find Michonne or Beth and Daryl, but he was hoping they would.

"Nothing, I have a serious question, and if you start singing the song, I'll jump out of the car."

"Ok, fine. Shoot."

Delilah took a deep breath and looked over at him. "Do you believe in life after love? _Please_ don't sing the song, I'm begging you! Javier sings it enough to last a lifetime."

Rick chuckled, knowing exactly what song she was talking about, but thought over the question for a minute. "If you would have asked me that a while ago, I would have said no. My answer now is yes, and it's all from meeting you, Delilah." He grinned as he looked over and saw that familiar shade of pink tint her cheeks, and that's when he was hit with a burning question: _Am I falling in love with her?_ There's no way, it's only been two months. _The heart wants what the heart wants though, but what is she to me? My friend? My ally? My lover? My girlfriend?_ "What about you?" Rick asked, trying to shake his thoughts away for a later time when he was alone and could properly think things through.

Delilah looked over at him, seeing he was deep in thought and wondered what about, but answered anyway. "Yes, I definitely do. Love isn't the only thing that shapes us, but when you have it, it's treasured, or at least it should be." She was always a hopeless romantic, a firm believer in love. Despite how things ended with Billy, Delilah knew that she'd find love again, and it seemed like she finally had with Rick.

_You can't go falling with every guy you sleep with!_

_That's not it, he's different. He's one of the most wonderful_ _men I've ever met in my life. I can't help that I've fallen for him, but I can control when I'll tell him how I feel._

_Yeah, right. Since when, Queen Impulsive?_

Her thoughts were dueling with each other inside her head, which became annoying. The more she thought about it, the more it was going to build up, and now wasn't the time.

"My thoughts exactly." They smiled over at each other before Delilah turned the volume on the stereo up. The beginning cords of "Invisible" by Clay Aiken started playing through the car, which made her freeze, embarrassed.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe this is even on here!"

Rick couldn't help but start laughing at her. "Clay Aiken? Really?" Delilah playfully slapped his arm.

"Don't make fun. I was a chubby twelve year old with no life and I thought he was cute, even though everybody but me knew he was gay. I went to see him in concert and threw my socks on the stage to get his attention. He actually picked them up and said "Somebody threw their dirty socks up here." and everybody started laughing, that's, like, 100,000 people! They weren't even dirty!" Delilah rolled her eyes as Rick continued to laugh.

"Wow, what a change up from lingerie that's usually thrown on stage!"

Delilah scoffed. "Trust me, there was plenty of that up there as well. I'm surprised he even found the socks!" She finally joined in on the laughter. It seemed like they were always laughing together, which was something that was needed, especially with the weight of the world on their shoulders.

Rick understood now why so many older men dated younger women, apart from the sex. Delilah's boundless stamina and buoyant character made her a thrilling challenge and he felt young again. Their age difference would always be a pressing issue, but it didn't matter anymore, especially since Delilah was very astute for her age. It would be one of many battles he was willing to take on for her.

"Ok, let's switch." Delilah pressed the skip button a couple of times until stopping on "You Set Me Free" by Michelle Branch. She already knew the song and it was the perfect one to describe how she was feeling. As Rick listened to the words, the same feeling encircled him also. They looked over at each other and smiled as the song played, both knowing they had set the other one free.

**_FORT GAINES, TWO HOURS LATER_ **

They had finally arrived in Fort Gaines to see that the same foggy weather from Lumpkin had carried over. The first stop was at an abandoned general store that had a deep forest in the back. Like Target, the place was looted with debris of trash, walker remains, and animal carcasses, all of which provided an inevitable stench. Rick and Delilah were doing everything not to gag as they stepped out of the car, even after almost two years, neither one of them could get used to the smell.

"You search the north and south sides of the woods while I check inside the store, then we'll cover east and west of the woods. If one of us finds anything, we have the walkie talkies."

Delilah nodded. "Got it. Judging by the amount of finished nombies, I'm thinking we have our work cut out for us, but we can't be too careful. If we get stuck, we'll use the secret call."

"I doubt it will come to that, but fine. Once I'm done in the store, I'll let you know when I'm heading out. Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We'll cover more ground apart than together, it's how I found you and Carl." She smiled reassuringly in attempts to put him at ease.

"Well, you found us, so I'll take your word for it. Until then." Rick walked away from the truck and was about to proceed up the stairs of the general store when Delilah called out to him.

"Rick, wait!"

He stopped in his tracks. "Yes, Delilah?" Rick turned around to see Delilah standing with one leg bent while twirling a long lock of hair through her fingers. For some odd reason, it made him think of that Britney Spears "Baby One More Time…" music video, all that was missing was the school girl outfit instead of the True Religion jeans, shiny black Doc Martens, and a blue and grey baseball T.

"Don't I get a kiss for good luck?" Delilah was trying everything not to bust up laughing as she batted her long dark lashes. She saw him smile and shake his head before walking back over to her.

"Sure, what the hell? If you think it will work." Once they became face to face, Rick leaned in and gave her a light kiss, until Delilah spun them around and had him backed against the truck. It had almost caught him by surprise, especially when she stuck her tongue in his mouth, but it was something Rick had become used to around her, constantly being on his toes. Just as his hands landed on her hips and he was about to respond accordingly, Delilah pulled away with a sly twinkle in her eye and a sexy grin on her face.

"Good luck, Sheriff." She winked at Rick and walked off, leaving him a bit bewildered.

"What was that for?"

Delilah looked at him over her shoulder. "What else? So you could watch me walk away." She sauntered towards the forest in that unintentional seductive strut that came so naturally yet managed to wind him up. "Enjoy the view."

All Rick could do was smirk to himself and watch her. He rather enjoyed that she could be both flirtatious _and_ serious at the same time without letting one overrule the other. Never predictable and always leaving something to the imagination. After watching until she was out of sight and waiting a couple minutes for the inevitable erection to wear off, Rick went inside the general store.

**_THE WOODS_ **

"Michonne? Michonne!" Delilah called out to no answer, but what did she expect? A part of her wanted to wait until Rick was done with the store to cover the woods, but she wanted to surprise him. She knew that the kiss had turned him on, and hoped they would be able to get some more intimate alone time later. Rick was not only one of the sexiest guys she had ever met, but he was a remarkable lover. Delilah smiled to herself, thinking back on their sexing sessions earlier and how they had made the other one feel. What Rick gave to her was something she had always wanted, how he made love to her and worshiped her body the way a woman deserved, making her feel like a real woman instead of some prime cut of meat.

Despite how fantastic he was making her feel in all the ways he did, Delilah had to snap out of it and stay on top of her A game, in both the search of finding the others and concealing her feelings for a later time, hoping it wouldn't be too hard of a task to complete. Although, there weren't any rules about baring it all when nobody was around. Delilah's grin broadened as she started humming "On The Wings of Love" and continued calling out to Michonne, singing a lyric here and there, lightly swinging her baton.

 

Michonne watched Delilah and had been following her for the past ten minutes. Who was this strange girl and why was she calling to her? The past almost three months hadn't been so easy for Michonne. After killing The Governor and everybody separated, she met a man named Lee about an hour away who had also become separated from the group he was in, and he helped her look for the others, but it was a dead end. She accompanied him to Fort Gaines in hopes that the group had ventured out, but again, unsuccessful. Over that amount of time, her and Lee had gotten to know each other on a more personal level. It had been the first intimate relationship for either one of them since the outbreak. Lee was nice looking, intuitive, strong, a good warrior, a less intimidating version of Tyreese, but still proved himself as a worthy ally _and_ lover. Unfortunately, things were short lived for the couple when Lee was attacked and turned a few days ago, and she had to decapitate him. At this point in her life, chopping the heads off of former loved ones that had turned into the deadly freaks had become a second nature. Michonne was once again on her own. She terribly missed the others and constantly wondered what happened to them. Maggie, Glenn, Beth, Daryl, Tyreese, Rick, Carl, Judith… Would she ever see any of them again? They had become like family to her and she would do whatever it took to get back to them. Michonne watched as the girl whipped out a walkie talkie.

"Tiny Dancer to Street Fighting Man, how's it looking in the general store?" The walkie talkie started crackling before a man's voice came through.

"Turning up empty. I'm making my way to the woods now." The voice on the other ended sounded familiar, but she couldn't make out who it was.

"Good, because I'm not having any luck either, unless she's a chameleon and I can't see her. Maybe I actually need you here for the good luck to work. This Michonne is a tough one to catch, no sign of Beth and Daryl either. From the descriptions you and Gleggie gave me, I should be able to spot them anywhere."

 _How does she know my name? Beth? Daryl? Gleggie? Glenn and Maggie!_ Michonne listened closely, still trying to make out the male voice but only getting every other word.

"She's stealthy, but I'm sure she'll recognize my voice over yours. The only problem is getting her back with us, she'll likely be skeptical."

A feeling of paranoia began to encase Michonne's mind and body upon hearing that last sentence. Who _were_ these people? Did they know Rick? No, wait… _The Governor_ … His group had lots of members, but she didn't recognize this girl. What if she was a new recruit that had been trained to go after her and the others by those who already had allegiance to The Governor that wanted to avenge his death? She may be riding solo, but no way in hell was she going to be taken prisoner. Michonne crept up behind the girl, silent as could be, and slowly pulled out her katana, wanting to eliminate this dangerous threat.

"Hey, I've been dealing with uncertainty for almost three months, I think I can handle one more person. See you in a couple minutes." Delilah heard the sound of leaves crunching and slowly turned around to see a blade coming at her. She screamed in panic, swiftly stopping the blow with the middle of the Mandala Baton, coming face to face with a pretty African American woman. She had deep almond shaped dark brown eyes, milk chocolate skin, full lips, black dreadlocked hair, and an incredible katana. This had to be Michonne, who seemed a little astonished by the baton, but still had an angry look on her face. "Don't kill me! I can explain myself!"

"Who the hell are you and why are you looking for me?" Michonne could tell by Delilah's body and voice that she was young, but seeing her up close was a different story. This girl looked like she should be in movies rather than fighting zombies. She wasn't going to kill her, at least not before finding out her affiliations.

"My name's Delilah Daltrey, I was sent to look for you by the prison group. You're Michonne, aren't you?" Delilah was trying to be as calm as possible, but having a damn katana blade so close to her face would naturally freak anybody out. Michonne didn't look like she was backing down, and there was the risk of walkers, but Delilah felt like she didn't have a choice.

" ** _RICK!"_**

She had shouted it loud enough so it echoed throughout the entire woods. Rick heard it and started running, but Michonne shot her a confused look.

"Rick Grimes?" Was that the voice on the other end? How did he know to come all the way to Fort Gaines? It was almost three hours away from the prison.

Delilah nodded. "Yes, Rick Grimes. We've been looking for you since the group separated-" Before Delilah could continue, that familiar disgusting gurgling sound rang through the air. They both turned around to see walkers slumping out of either end of the woods. "Shit!" Delilah backed away and started walking backwards, never taking her eyes off of Michonne. "I found Maggie with Tyreese, his sister and Bob. We have almost everybody. Glenn, the kids, Rick, Carl, and Judith. Don't go anywhere, I'm one of the good guys." Michonne watched her charge forward and start spinning the baton wildly, kicking the walkers in the stomach before impaling them. She was impressed by this girl, the baton reminded her of the katana in a way, except for Delilah put more pizzazz into her movements, like she was putting on a performance. Not showing off, but she was lively and graceful.

Rick ran up behind her. "Michonne, don't!"

Michonne froze, hoping that this wasn't one of the many dreams she had of being reunited, but was pleasantly surprised when she turned around. She almost didn't recognize him without the beard and shorter hair, but it was definitely Rick. Her eyes shone with tears of happiness as a smile spread across his face. "Rick!" They embraced tightly, both elated to see each other in the flesh after all this time. Rick knew all along that she'd make it, as would Beth and Daryl. Michonne pulled away, the tears freely falling.

"I didn't know when I'd see you again, I was almost starting to think I wouldn't. Everybody spread out so quickly…"

He nodded. "I know they did, and it's because of Delilah over here that any of us are together again."

They looked over to see Delilah finishing off the last nombie. She was panting heavily, her adrenaline coursing through her veins and smiled wickedly, always loving the thrill. Michonne glanced at Rick. "You trust her?"

"Don't answer that yet." Delilah walked forward but stopped a short distance, laying her baton on the ground and placing her hands halfway up as a sign of surrendering to earn Michonne's trust and respect. "A few days after the prison attack, I crossed paths with Maggie, Tyreese, Sasha, and Bob. They told me their story and I offered to help them track the rest of the group. Almost a week later, we discovered Glenn and a bunch of kids on one of the busses, and I found Rick and Carl after that. They've all been staying with me at the abandoned Jelly Belly Factory in Atlanta while we continued to look for you, Beth, and Daryl. I know about everything that happened with Woodbury and The One Eyed Freak Governor, I don't have any affiliation with his gang nor would I. I think you're a hero for everything you did to him, he more than deserved it. Naturally, you're skeptical of me, but I can assure you I am _the last_ person to screw anybody over." She took a deep breath before continuing, this was always a disturbing part of the story, no matter who she was telling it to, even if it had become a second nature.

"When the outbreak happened, I left California with my sister and fiance to go to his family ranch in Texas, thinking it was a safe haven, but everybody had already become infected. Little did I know that the two of them were an item behind my back and I was the last one to catch on. One day last year, the house was bombarded with walkers. I went to get my gun and came back to find Christine and Billy halfway out the window. When I tried to escape, she held me hostage until letting me go, I ended up falling off the second story balcony. I survived, but I never saw them again. I know that trust is something hard to earn, I hope to earn yours. When I found Rick and Carl in Peachtree City, they thought that Judith didn't survive because they found her car seat covered in blood before fleeing from the prison. I didn't tell them she was on the bus and alive at Jellbany because I didn't want it to come off as some kind of manipulation ploy or a trap, I wanted them to hear it from their own group so they could gain my trust, and they did. I promised everybody that I'd find you all, and we're pretty close, all we need is Beth and Daryl. You're resilient and tough, Rick's told me what an amazing person and ally you are. Your katana and my Mandala baton would be a lethal duo. With everything going on in this world, we are stronger collectively than we are separately. All of us, together, can be invincibly unbreakable. This group loves you, you are one of them, and it won't be complete without you. At least come back with us until you're all together again, I've said the same thing to Rick. Consider it a trial run. I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart so somebody else isn't away from their family and alone, like I was. Please." Delilah held out her hand to Michonne, waiting for her next move.

Rick watched the whole thing in awe. She reminded him of the homicide detectives that practically lived at the precinct until a case was solved, they gave it everything they had. Her own family abandonment was the driving force in helping them reunite, and there weren't that many selfless people around nowadays.

Michonne took in her words carefully, but could hear both the misery and genuineness in her voice. In a way, they were a lot alike, suffering great losses but still managed to get back on the horse and ride down the bumpy road that life had become. It wouldn't hurt to go back and check out their set up. She looked over at Rick, who nodded.

"She's good to her word, Michonne. I promise." For as long as they had known each other, Rick had always been a truthful and perceptive person, she trusted and valued his opinions greatly. If Delilah had gotten the majority of the group together so far, then she was already trustworthy to be doing such an unselfish deed for strangers like them. Plus, that spiked baton performance with the mini group of walkers had left her impressed. Michonne slowly stuck her hand in Delilah's and shook it. She sighed, thankful that Michonne came around, and exchanged a smile with Rick.


	12. Beauty in the Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah tries to get Michonne to talk, but to no avail. When she finally does, she asks Delilah how she survived the balcony fall. Part Two of her story is revealed and it leads to a mini breakdown with an eye opening realization. Michonne catches on about Rick and Delilah. What will happen?

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody doing? Busy night last night with the Academy Awards AND TWD! As per usual, the Oscars had me in tears because that's where I want to be and I will not stop until I'm up there on that stage! To all the dreamers of the world, don't ever let those around you tear you down, believe in yourself! All in all, it was an unpredictable ceremony, lots of gorgeous dresses that were better than last year's, kind of sucked that _American_ _Hustle_ got snubbed, it was a lovely little gem of a film! I'm so glad that "Let it Go" won for Best Song, I knew it would! I play that song every day to remind me to be strong and let my worries go. It ties in with the whole Phoenix theme, as does the title of this chapter "Beauty in the Breakdown" from the song "Let Go" by Frou Frou, as many of you will recognize from either the end of _Garden State_ or the pub scene from _The Holiday._ The episode of TWD was very intriguing and powerful, definitely didn't see that one coming.**

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short, the next one will be longer. A LOT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY! I think I am going to go back to posting on Mondays.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH LET GO. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY FROU FROU. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_WARNING: VERY STRONG LANGUAGE!_ **

**_Chapter Twelve: Beauty in the Breakdown_ **

**_For as long as they had known each other, Rick had always been a truthful and perceptive person, she trusted and valued his opinions greatly. If Delilah had gotten the majority of the group together so far, then she was already trustworthy to be doing such an unselfish deed for strangers like them. Plus, that spiked baton performance with the mini group of walkers had left her impressed. Michonne slowly stuck her hand in Delilah's and shook it. She sighed, thankful that Michonne came around, and exchanged a smile with Rick._ **

**_AN HOUR LATER_ **

The car ride back had been pretty silent apart from the stereo playing and Rick filling Michonne in on Jellbany. Delilah never dealt with quiet people very well. They were such a contrast from her gregariously extroverted persona that it made any introverts a challenge to get them to talk.

"So, Michonne, Rick tells me you used to be a lawyer. What kind of law did you practice?" No answer. "I bet you weren't like Saul Goodman on _Breaking Bad_. You know, "Better Call Saul!"" Delilah started timidly laughing while Michonne was unfazed, which only made her ramble on more. "I used to be so obsessed with that show and _True Blood_. It kind of makes you wonder where all the famous people are now. Like President Obama and Taylor Swift and Queen Elizabeth and Larry King and Matthew McConaughey and Meryl Streep and the cast of _The Big Bang Theory_. Where the heck are they?" She kept laughing nervously, and Rick knew nothing would come of this, in spite of her efforts.

"Uh, Delilah, Michonne isn't much of a talker until she gets to know you better."

Delilah looked over at him. "Sorry, I get kind of nervous with quiet people." She mumbled, gripping the steering wheel tightly before looking up in the rearview window. "If there's anything you want to know, ask away."

Rick really admired Delilah for trying, but he had known Michonne for the past year and knew she was a hard nut to crack. After a long uncomfortable silence for a few miles, she finally spoke up.

"How'd you survive that balcony fall?"

Delilah almost didn't hear her, she had spoken so gruffly. This question almost always followed whenever the story was told of how she was deserted. If telling the story was hard, this part was the hardest of all, because it was when everything came back and set in. Delilah hesitated and heavily exhaled, her mind flashing back as she spoke. "Well, my sister threw my hands off the ladder knobs and I went stumbling back. The last thing I heard her say was…"

" _Sweet dreams, baby sister." Christine said in a Minnie Mouse esque tone before climbing down the ladder. Delilah had stumbled all the way against the balcony, the creepy sounds of the zombies rang through her ears. A huge crash of lightning burst through the sky and shook the ground. The balcony and the railings she was up against broke with a loud snapping sound. Delilah went plummeting from the second story, screaming for her life, as she went down, down, down, but stopped somehow._

_Delilah opened her eyes to find that she was dangling in mid air, the hood of her Juicy jacket was caught in one of the balusters. She was saved for the moment, but it didn't stop the nombies. They were still making that disgusting noise, reaching out to grab and turn her into nourishment for the dead. Delilah kicked them away as best as she could until losing one of her Ugg slippers, making her bare foot an open target. She screamed and lifted her knees as she tried to lift herself up onto the second floor, but to no avail. This was it, she really **was** going to die, until she looked down and saw a few balusters that fell when the balcony broke, they were sticking in a few nombie heads, officially killing them._

**_THAT'S IT! THE BALUSTERS ARE BROKEN AND ARE ALREADY LOOSE. I FELL OFF THE FAR END OF THE BALCONY. ALL I HAVE TO DO IS SWING, PULL THEM OFF, IMPALE THESE FREAKS IN THE HEAD, AND SWING TO THE NEXT ONE UNTIL I GET TO THE STEPS. JUST LIKE THE MONKEY BARS! YOU CAN DO THIS, DELILAH. YOU HAVE TO SURVIVE!_ **

_She took a deep breath and swung her body forward, with her hands grabbing either one of the balusters, pulling one out and trying to jab it through a walker head, but her arms couldn't reach that far._

**_MY FEET! I DO PRACTICALLY EVERYTHING WITH THEM._ **

_Briefly mourning the loss of her favorite UGG slippers, Delilah flung the other one off and put the baluster between her feet, driving it into a zombie head. She smiled as it slumped to the floor and repeated the action, baluster by baluster, grunting all the while, until finally getting to the steps. With all the strength she could muster, Delilah moved back and forth a couple times before lifting herself up onto the steps and impaling the last of the deadly freaks._

**_THAT REALLY WAS LIKE THE MONKEY BARS._ **

_Delilah rolled over onto the top of the steps and laid on her stomach, panting heavily as she looked down at the pile up of bodies, it was like a mosh pit._

**_HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?_ **

_There was no time to allow thought process, she had to leave this house immediately. Rising to her feet, she walked into the room she shared with Billy. All traces of him were completely gone, but Delilah couldn't get stuck on that and started packing everything she owned into the Voltaic Array Solar Charger backpack that he had given her. Inside there was an ACR Electronics Microfix Personal Beacon that could find anybody, a couple headlamps and LED flashlights, a pair of night vision goggles, an ETON American Red Cross Solarlink FR360 Radio, a Jetboil Personal Cooking System, a LIFESAVER water bottle, a solar concept tent, and an Iridium Extreme phone. Her clothes just fit in there._

_After throwing on a pair of socks and sneakers and dragging her backpack, she made her way into Christine's room, finding all of her belongings packed as well._

**_THEY HAD THIS PLANNED ALL ALONG, TO GET RID OF ME AND BE TOGETHER._ **

_Delilah felt her eyes brimming with tears, but stopped herself from crying and went into Mamie and Papie Steverson's room. Dim paisley walls, dark wood furniture, antique decorations, the room looked fit for grandparents. Delilah surveyed everything until landing on a picture of her and Billy that was on the dresser. She picked it up, thinking back to the day. It was taken the year before, when they announced their engagement at the ranch, some time before the outbreak. Billy had his arm wrapped around her waist, they were looking at each other and laughing. It was a happier time, they had been so in love… Delilah was so in love… Billy wanted Christine, not her…_

" ** _BASTARD!"_**

_In a fit of rage, she threw the picture against the wall, the frame shattered upon impact, but she didn't even care. They abandoned her, Christine tried to kill her! That evil smirk on her face…_

_Without even a second thought, Delilah swept up Mamie and Papie's elaborate jewelry and watch collection into the backpack until it was stuffed to the brim. Whenever there was a problem, apart from writing and because they had the money, Delilah was a heavy activist in retail therapy. There was nothing like a pair of Christian Louboutins or a Chanel purse or a new book to put a smile on her face and lift her spirits._

**_I'M IN TEXAS, THERE'S SOME GREAT SHOPPING HERE. THANKS FOR MAKING THE FIVE FINGER DISCOUNT LEGAL, ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!_ **

_Besides, since Billy was the favorite grandchild, these personal effects were guaranteed to her._

**_MAYBE THAT'S HOW HE AND CHRISTINE BONDED, FROM BEING THE FAVORITE ONE. I WAS A FAVORITE, TOO, JUST NOT A GRANDPARENT'S FAVORITE…_ **

_She slung the backpack over her shoulders and walked out of the room. As she was about to walk down the stairs, something shiny caught the corner of her eye, making her walk over to the window. Lying on the floor were the keys to the semi-truck, the one that held Billy's immense stockpile. Delilah snatched up the keys and smiled._

**_THEY MUST BE GOING CRAZY WITHOUT THESE! I'LL BE ABLE TO SURVIVE FOR A LONG TIME, NOW. EXCEPT I'LL BE ALONE. I CAN ALWAYS USE THE BEACON AND THE IRIDIUM PHONE TO FIND THEM, BUT WHAT'S THE POINT? THIS WAS WHAT THEY WANTED, A LIFE WITHOUT ME, AND IT'S WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO GET._ **

_Delilah looked around one last time, the house was so warm and cozy at one point, filled with so many fond memories. Now, it was a hellhole that reeked of death, and she couldn't stay. There was nothing nor anybody left for her. She made her way down the stairs when a walker hand grabbed her leg and started gurgling, trying to take a bite. Delilah screamed and snatched one of the loose side balusters, impaling the walker. After she was sure it was dead, she sprinted down the stairs and was surprised to see a dead bloody deer with it's insides pouring out. The sight brought her to tears and made her stomach churn, the poor helpless animal. Covering her mouth, she leapt over the deer and threw up in the nearest rose bush, not even noticing the rain. It was usually sunny in the Lone Star State, especially during the spring, not cloudy and rainy like it was today. The thunder seemed pretty low but the rain was pouring and the X5 was nowhere to be found._

**_IT'S TIME TO GO, DELILAH._ **

_She sighed, proceeding to the truck and was about to get inside when rain stopped and something else started falling from the sky… hail. Fatal little white balls sheeted down like no tomorrow. Delilah screamed and bolted under the truck, worried that the windshield and windows would break. The hail didn't stop for almost twenty minutes and the rain resumed immediately after. She crawled out from under the truck to hear a loud creaking sound, looking over to witness the house that she was inside not thirty minutes prior, caving in and crumbling. Delilah gasped, watching it collapse to the ground while the rain poured down even harder. A cold, harsh reality dawned on her, she truly was all alone and no longer had anybody. Not her mom or Christine or Billy or her dog Motley or even Angelo. Delilah burst into tears and started banging her fist against the truck, the panic closing in with the rain, and that's when she realized what date it was…_

"The first of April."

Michonne had the same stoic look on her face, but her eyes had saddened a bit upon hearing this story. It reminded her a little of the moment she became truly alone, one that would stick with her forever, no matter how much things improved. It was probably harder because Delilah had no confirmation on whether or not her sister and fiancé were still alive and most likely, she never would know.

Rick looked over to see Delilah's eyes shining. This was the first time he had heard this portion of the story and he understood why, it was clearly troubling for her. He wanted nothing more than to grab her hand, to wipe her tears away and hold her tight in his arms like he did only hours before, but knowing he couldn't right now because of Michonne. They had to keep things under wraps, not for much longer, hopefully.

"It was the worst April Fool's of my life, and it wasn't even a prank. Lost a $120 pair of UGG Australia slippers because of those two." She sniffled, trying everything to hold herself together but knew that it was only a matter of seconds before she broke. Delilah flipped on the right turn signal and slowly pulled off the side of the road, the tears already leaving her sockets and not caring that Rick and Michonne were watching.

"Are you ok?" Rick reached out to touch her shoulder, not too worried because it would only come off as being part of his compassionate nature.

Delilah flung off her seat belt. "I'm fine." She couldn't even look at him or else she'd start crying harder, seeing the pity in his eyes. "I'll be right back." They watched as she slammed the car door shut and bolted out to a field off the road. Delilah kept running until she was in the middle of the field, not too far from the truck but far enough that nothing could be heard. The weather was similar to that day, but with a less heavy rainfall and without the hail. She was glad to be on her own, even if it was brief. The memories were flooding back and taunting her, she had started hyperventilating as more tears streamed down her face.

"I didn't deserve this… I DIDN'T DESERVE IT!" Delilah screamed loudly before moving on from saying sentences and just screamed. They didn't love her like she had loved them. Billy and Christine were selfish and heartless and only cared about each other, they had probably never cared or loved Delilah. The signs were there, she was just hoping they weren't real, but they had been, and things turned out to be worse than she ever imagined. Life had already been hard enough, why was she served such a cruel fate? Delilah was practically wailing, she hadn't cried like this in a very long time.

"I LOVED YOU! I WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING FOR YOU, BUT YOU LEFT ME, JUST LIKE THAT FUCKING DEER IN FRONT OF THE HOUSE! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! IT WAS ALL A SET UP! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO MERIT THIS?! I'VE HAD ENOUGH PROBLEMS IN MY LIFE, I DIDN'T NEED TO BE ALONE! MOTHERFUCKING TWO-TIMING ASSHOLE BASTARD PRICK AND AN UNGRATEFUL BACKSTABBING JEALOUS FUCKING CUNT! THAT'S WHAT THE TWO OF YOU ARE! FUCK YOU!"

What Delilah didn't know was that despite how far away she was, Rick and Michonne were able to hear and see everything, how she was jumping up and down and kicking the grass whilst shouting. In all honesty, Delilah looked like a five year old, and Rick understood what she meant earlier when she mentioned "outbursts". The spectacle that Delilah had made of herself in such a short time was heartbreaking, she really was in a lot of pain. Perhaps this was the best thing for her, to let it all out.

"Do you think you should go talk to her?" Michonne's question broke Rick's concentration. Should he go talk to her and would it help? It was worth a try.

"Yeah, I think I should. I'll be back." He got out of the car and walked through the field to Delilah, who had finally stopped screaming and crying, just panting heavily. She looked up at the sky and watched the rain fall, it was so loud that she hadn't even heard Rick call out to her.

"Delilah!" She turned around to see him walking up. Had he heard her ranting and raving? "Are you ok? I was worried about you." Rick looked at her and she could see the genuine concern. His gaze made her become conscious of something, something that should have set in a long time ago, maybe she was avoiding it or maybe now it finally hit her. What Billy and Christine did was inexcusable and vindictive, but if it hadn't been for them, she wouldn't have gone to Georgia and found Javier and Matt or Ivan and Brandi through the Iridium phone. They never would have gotten together and found Jellbany or brought in other survivors, including Madison. Delilah never would have become best friends with Madison and Javier if it weren't for being abandoned, she wouldn't have come across Maggie, and that meant that she wouldn't have met Rick and Carl either. Rick, the man standing right in front of her, not Billy, the boy that left her behind.

_The past is in the past, this is your life now. Remember that Gandhi quote from high school? "We must become the change we want to see"? You have grown and changed so much in this last year. Look at all the good things you've done, the people you've helped, the lives you've saved. The world may be dead, but **your** world is still living on and living on strong._

"I'm fine, I will be. They were the ones dragging me down the whole time, now I'm liberated. I have friendships and love all around me, I am a survivor. I will carry on without them. It doesn't matter about Billy and Christine, the only person I needed to prove anything to was myself, and I have prevailed in the face of adversity."

Everybody has their moments of doubt and weakness, it's only human, but they both knew what she was capable of, especially overcoming said moments. Delilah was one of the strongest people that Rick had ever met, her immense courage was admirable and something that was potentially envied by others.

"You have, you can't let yourself forget it, either. Most people would have surrendered under pressure, because it seemed like the easy thing to do, but you fought the battle, Delilah. Not many people have that kind of fortitude."

He was right, she could have very easily given up, possibly taken her own life, but she didn't. Instead, she made the best of it and turned things around to how she wanted them to be.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, I needed to let it out, but now I'm embarrassed that Michonne heard me."

Rick shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Michonne is no stranger to traumatic events. We all have a past, but it's long gone at this point. Yours and mine."

Delilah smiled. She may have cracked a bit, but she wasn't entirely broken. Through the emotional breakdown, she had found a clarifying beauty and it was time to return to that. "You're so incredible, Rick. Why couldn't I have met you first instead of Billy? I know that sounds naïve, but I can't help but think it. Maybe things would have turned out differently, for everybody."

It was naïve, but at the same time such a sweet and innocent question, one that he didn't have an answer for at all.

"I don't know. We can't keep thinking about what could have been, but you have me now, and nothing counts like the present."

 _I have him. He's mine. He **is** mine. _"I know, you're right."

"Ready to leave? Everybody's waiting on us."

"Yes, I am. Let's go." Delilah wiped her eyes and walked back to the truck behind Rick, with a smile on her face. Michonne looked at her as she stepped inside and shut the door, glad to see Delilah had stopped crying, but still kept the same expression on her face. Delilah was about to start the car when she looked out the window. "Oh, my gosh! Look, it's a rainbow!" She pointed outwards. There, in the rainy fog in the midst of a zombie apocalypse, was a beautiful pale rainbow. They all smiled, seeing it as a little sign of peace in hell.

"What do you know? See, things are already looking up." Rick smiled affectionately at Delilah, he had all the hope in the world for her, just like she had with him.

"Looks like they are." Delilah started the truck and skipped a couple songs on the CD until it landed on "Let Go" by Frou Frou. She smiled and drove off as the song played. The tension was still a little awkward, but there was some calmness in the mix, the rest of the ride would be smooth sailing.

"Why Georgia?" Michonne asked. That was the second most asked question Delilah received whenever telling her story. She looked over at Rick and they exchanged a secret smirk, one that Michonne immediately noticed and made her mind wander.

"Besides the Center for Disease Control? For the shopping, I had to replace those slippers."

**_AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER, 1:00 PM, JELLBANY_ **

Michonne looked around curiously as they pulled into Jellbany. It was the Taj Mahal of the apocalypse, and it certainly sounded like it from what she had been told, it was a refuge for all of them, but would they stay long? The trio got out of the car, being sprinkled with light rain.

"I'll gather everybody up, then come back and get you. Shouldn't be longer than a couple minutes." Delilah smiled and walked inside, feeling much better since her cry and excited to introduce Michonne to the others. As Rick was about to follow, Michonne got in front of him, her expression never changing, which made him shoot her a puzzled look.

"Is there something going on with you and Miss California Teen Dream?"

Rick had a feeling she knew something was up, she had always been very intuitive. He couldn't lie to her, even if he had agreed with Delilah to keep things under wraps, but he trusted Michonne enough to know that she wouldn't repeat it.

"Yes, for almost two months." In a way, it felt like kind of a relief to confide in somebody. Michonne smirked.

"I knew that smile was over more than a damn rainbow."

He chuckled. "You're the only one that's caught on. Not even Carl knows yet. I know I can trust you to keep it between us. Things are getting serious, we want to tell him privately first before anybody else."

She nodded. "You have my word, that's the best thing to do. However, if _I_ was able to figure it out, I think others might have a clue as well. The question is, are you happy?"

The thought of the rest of the group having a hint of their relationship left him a little panicked, but that didn't deflect the question at hand, and knew he didn't have to think twice. "I am, actually, and it's all because of Delilah. She pulled me out of the miserable funk I was in." 

Michonne smiled. Rick had been thrown repeatedly into the ringer for the past year, he not only deserved to be happy, but he needed it. If it was from his relationship with Delilah, then it was the best thing for him. She had done so much for him and their group, Michonne could tell that she cared about all of them a great deal. 

"Then that's the only thing that matters."


	13. Somewhere Out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michonne meets the rest of Delilah's group. Delilah has a surprise for Carl and Maggie has an emotional breakdown over Beth. A sexy moment between Rick and Delilah is accidentally interrupted by Carl. Rated M for steaminess.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody doing? I was going to wait and post this chapter on Saturday to commemorate Sam's birthday, but I'm not having the best day and decided to post it now (Plus, I finished and this chapter is juicy!). Sam was one of my best friends from high school, he passed away last March, his one year anniversary is March 19th, 11 days after his birthday. I still can't believe he's gone, wish you were here.**

**The character of Madison is based off of my best friend and twinnie, the incredibly talented Amy! One of our inside jokes is "Michonne lying on the floor, talking to a baby!" From when Chris Hardwicke said it on _Talking Dead._ I also don't own that phrase either but I had to put it in. ;P. Love you, Amy!** 

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH SOMEWHERE OUT THERE. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY JAMES HORNER. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!_**  

**_Chapter Thirteen: Somewhere Out There_ **

**_Michonne smiled. Rick had been thrown repeatedly into the ringer for the past year, he not only deserved to be happy, but he needed it. If it was from his relationship with Delilah, then it was the best thing for him. She had done so much for him and their group, Michonne could tell that she cared about all of them a great deal. "Then that's the only thing that matters."_ **

Their conversation was cut short by Delilah walking back up to them. "Alright, everybody's ready. Let's head inside." They followed her and as soon as Michonne walked through the door, she was met with the same reaction Rick and Carl received upon their arrival: Applause. Both groups were standing around, clapping and cheering. Rick's group ran up and hugged her tightly. Michonne was taken aback from all the excitement, but it was also validating, she was back with the family again. Carl was probably the most excited to see her, they had formed a rather unique bond. She smiled, seeing him and Judith walking up, and bent down to hug the baby, relieved that she was alive and safe.

"Michonne on the floor, talking to a baby!" Madison sing songed like some country western singer with a banjo, which made everybody shoot her strange glances before laughing.

"Don't worry, Michonne. Meet Madison, the rodeo clown." Delilah smiled. Michonne reached her hand out to shake it, but Madison did exactly what she did when she met Rick and Carl, swooped her up in a big hug. "Madison, don't!"

"Mich-onne! Rootie Tootie Fresh n' Fruity it is so swell to meet ya! The Female Bruce Lee with a katana! I got it! How about we call y'all "Foxy Brown"? You're just as bad ass as she is!" Madison set her down, not seeing how stiff and uncomfortable Michonne had become. She didn't know how to handle the cowgirl, and assumed she had a screw loose, but wrote it off as her just being way out there. Madison was the last kind of personality she had dealt with, so she gave a half smile and shrugged.

"K."

Delilah, along with Rick's group, all heaved a sigh of relief, thankful that Michonne hadn't taken out Madison with her katana. Carl walked up to Delilah and Rick. "I'm glad you guys found Michonne."

Delilah smiled at him. "What can I say? Your dad was my good luck charm." She elbowed Rick and winked out of the corner of her eye, making him smile. "Hey, Carl. I've got a surprise for you, come with me, and bring Judith with you." Carl picked up the baby and followed her outside as she turned back to face the others. "I need all the males except for Javier! Can you guys help me?" They nodded and followed her.

Javier scoffed. "Why didn't you ask me?!"

"I didn't want to hear you bitching that you broke a nail, that's why. Where's Tyler?"

"Sleeping. He's been sick since yesterday." Jason said.

Delilah was secretly glad that the jerk wasn't around, and was hoping it would become permanent. "Santa's Little Helpers have arrived with goodies for one and all, young and old! Including duct tape for you, Maddie." The adults clapped and the kids cheered. She smiled, knowing that they would all be happy with the latest findings.

Madison broke out in a honky tonk dance. "YEE-HAW! Thanks, darlin'! You know I can't survive in no zombie 'pocalypse without muh duct tape!"

Delilah smirked and leaned into Rick. "If only she knew it was for her mouth." They started laughing over that, which made Madison look at them.

"What's got you in a fit of giggles over there, Lila Loo?"

They both stopped and smiled politely. "Nothing, dear. I swear." The guys followed Delilah outside. Once the truck was opened, she went into the back, coming out with Carl's surprise as the rest of the men started unloading the truck. "Here you go, sugar cutie." Rick rolled his eyes, suppressing a laugh, but glad that she had found a place for the nickname. Delilah handed Carl a limited edition box set with 17" action figures of The Avengers along with a copy of _Watchmen_.

Carl's eyes lit up in excitement. "Sweet, this is freaking awesome! Thanks so much, Delilah."

"You're welcome. I had to grab them, I think you'll love that graphic novel. It's a personal favorite of mine. And this is for you, Judith!" She showed her the Mickey Mouse doll, pressing it's hand and couldn't help but burst into a huge smile as Judith started laughing and clapping with the rockin' Mickey Mouse.

"What'd you get for us, Delilah?" Brock asked, to which she nodded her head to the side.

"Pick out what you want in the back." They brushed past her as she looked back at Carl. "I'm glad you like them. Lock, pop, and shoot it, kid?"

"Yeah." He was getting a little of a bighead, knowing Jason and Brock were right, she did like him a lot. Delilah jumped off the truck, wrapping her pointer and middle fingers around Carl's. They pulled back, making a "popping" sound upon release, and made finger guns at each other and nodded a single time with an assertive smirk on their faces. Rick loved watching his kids so happy, and hoped it would last for Carl when he found out about him and Delilah.

**_11:30 pm_ **

Delilah walked up the stairs in Home Base after finishing a night check of the premises. Although the day had gotten off to a bit of a rocky start, things had definitely improved. Michonne was still pretty quiet and reserved, but she wasn't as aloof after meeting the original group members. Perhaps in spite of everything she was in shock to be reunited with everybody and simply needed a day or two for it all to sink in, it certainly was a lot with the new surroundings and the faces inside. Delilah was in very high spirits, all that was left was to find Beth and Daryl and things would be complete, they could all live happily ever after together. She smiled, softly singing "This Kiss" by Faith Hill to herself, on cloud nine because she knew Rick was waiting in her room.

As she hit the last set of stairs, she was surprised to see Rick actually waiting for her at the top, his blue eyes glistened a bit in the dim moonlight poking through the window, a relaxed smile on his face. Delilah could hear her heart thumping loudly in her chest as the cloak of excitement wrapped around her and a huge smile spread across her face, feeling like a little kid seeing Mickey Mouse at Disneyland for the first time. Without even a second thought, she dashed up the stairs and flew into Rick's arms. He grunted in surprise and stumbled a bit against the door, as she pressed her lips and body up against his, her hands on his shoulders with one foot popped. _I really was singing the perfect song just now._

Delilah pulled back to find him laughing.

"Hello to you, too. Where did that come from?"

She shrugged as her smile broadened. "I'm just glad to see you is all. Today was kind of hectic." Every time Delilah saw him, her heart would soar. It was going to be difficult holding her feelings in for another month.

"Yes, it was, but all for good." He smiled at her, but was still confused about his feelings. _It's way too soon to fall in love again, Grimes. Take it easy._

"Indeed. What are you doing out here? I thought you'd be in my room." Delilah moved past him and opened the door, not seeing the smirk on Rick's face.

"I had to teach you a lesson for leaving me with a hard on at the general store, ya little tease." Unexpectedly, he smacked her on the butt, she gasped upon hearing the sound and feeling his hand hit her ass, not too subdued and not too rough, just right.

"Rick!" Delilah turned around and saw him laughing and couldn't help but start laughing. "You are so gonna get it for that!" She grabbed his hand and pushed the door open, ready for some wild and crazy sex. By the look on his face, that was exactly what Rick had on his mind, both their hormones kicking into overdrive.

They were stopped by a sudden crying sound, and looked over at each other. "Is that one of the kids?"

Delilah shook her head. "No, I don't think so." Curiously, she walked down the hall to find the crying coming from Glenn and Maggie's room. "It's coming from Gleggie's room."

 _Oh, no! I hope everything is ok. I have to check on them._ She motioned to Rick. "Come on, we should go check to see what's wrong. We'll just say you came with me on the night round, no biggie." Before he could protest, Delilah was already on her way, he kind of didn't have a choice.

 

"Maggie, don't cry, everything is going to be fine." Glenn tried to reassure her, but was interrupted by a knocking on the door, and got up to answer it.

"No, Glenn, it won't be! It's been almost three months and we still haven't found her!" Maggie cried into her pillow. He shook his head, disheartened, opening the door to find Rick and Delilah on the other side. If he wasn't so dejected, he would have been a little surprised to see them together.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey." Delilah looked over Glenn's shoulder to see Maggie crying. "Oh, Maggie! What's wrong, sweetheart?" She brushed past him and sat on the bed, pulling Maggie in for a hug. Glenn looked back at Rick.

"We were just coming back from a night check and wanted to see what was going on when we heard crying just now." Glenn nodded, it seemed plausible, which made Rick relieved. They both looked at the girls. Delilah had separated from the hug and was across from Maggie, sitting halfway on the bed.

"Don't cry, Maggie. What's the matter? I'm here for you."

Maggie brought her head up from the pillow. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was red, tears streaming down her face. "I'm just so worried about Beth and Daryl, her especially. We don't even know if they're together or separate! For all I know, she could be out there all by herself!" She was practically hiccupping she was so distraught. Glenn walked over and stood by her side of the bed, handing her a Kleenex to blow her nose. "She's never been alone before, even when I was away at college, Daddy and Annette were still around. She's our little doodlebug. I shouldn't have let her out of my sight, I should be trying harder to find her. Above all, after what happened to Daddy, Beth must be so terrified that she's without the people she loves. Me, Glenn, this whole group has become a family to us. I am the worst sister in the world!" Glenn pulled her head into his stomach, hugging her as she started crying again. Delilah looked over at Rick, they both knew that she was thinking about Christine. "I have to go get her, I gotta leave right now." Maggie tried to stand up, making the three of them worried.

"No, no, no." Delilah grabbed onto her forearm while Glenn gently held onto her shoulders to prevent her from getting up.

"Maggs, don't."

"Maggie, we're gonna find her and Daryl, I know it. You should get some rest." Rick spoke up. He knew what she was feeling, everything was incomplete without the two of them. They may have been family, but Maggie and Beth were the real blood. She heavily sighed, sitting back on the bed with her knees up.

"Alright, but I wanna leave tomorrow. I don't care how long it takes, I won't come back until I find her."

Glenn nodded. "Of course."

Delilah could tell that Maggie was still upset and wanted to cry. It was so touching to see how much she cared about her little sister and wouldn't throw her to the wolves to save her own self. She put her hand on Maggie's shoulder. "Maggie, look at me." She reluctantly obliged, looking into Delilah's understanding aquamarine orbs.

"I promise you that Beth is fine. After everything you've told me that she's endured, she's stronger from it. You are _far_ from being the worst sister in the world. The fact that you're worried sick shows how much you genuinely love and care about her, you're the _best_ big sister. Beth is so lucky to have you." This was all bringing Delilah back to that day at the ranch, but she shoved it out of her mind. She had come to accept that she no longer had a big sister, but she _did_ have a family, and it was her job to protect and console them, now more than ever. "Maggie, do you know the story of Christian the Lion?" Maggie and Rick looked inquisitively at Delilah, Maggie shook her head.

"No."

"I'm familiar with it, but can't remember specifics." Glenn said, which made Delilah turn to him.

"It's ok, I'll tell the story." She turned back to Maggie.

"Back in 1969, there were these two Australian men, John Rendall and Ace Berg, they bought a lion from the exotic animal department at Harrods in London as an impulse purchase, but they raised it as one of their own and named him Christian. The three of them lived happily with Christian as their housecat, but as he got bigger, they moved him to their furniture store and exercised him at a church courtyard, but he just kept getting bigger and bigger until he reached 200 pounds and was a full grown lion.

One day, Bill Travers and Virginia McKenna saw Christian in the furniture store. The two of them had just starred in the film _Born Free_ the year before. The film was based on a true story about Elsa, a lion cub that had been successfully rehabilitated into the African wild by conservationist George Adamson and his wife Joy, and the actors suggested to Rendall and Berg to have Adamson re-establish Christian into the wild for a more appropriate home. George was hesitant about taking Christian, he had a very different first year in London over Elsa, who had never left Africa, but took him anyway. In 1971, Christian had finally adapted to the wild, including the leader of his pride and having a litter of cubs. Rendall and Berg decided to make one last trip to say good bye, despite Adamson telling them it could possibly be a waste of time, Christian hadn't been seen in about nine months and he might not remember who they were. You know what happened next?" Maggie shook her head.

"Christian and his pride appeared at Adamson's camp the night before Rendall and Berg's arrival, as if he knew they were coming, and was sitting on his favorite rock waiting. When Christian saw his former owners, he approached them cautiously, but then leapt up playfully on them, standing on his hind legs and wrapping his front legs around their shoulders, hugging them and nuzzling their faces." Delilah smiled as she got to the last part. "The point of the story is that no matter where you are or what the circumstances happen to be, your family is your home, it's never forgotten and you can always find your way back to each other. I have a feeling that you'll be the one to find her over any of us."

Rick watched Delilah with them the whole time she was telling the story. She really was an angel, going out of her way to assure faith that Beth and Daryl would be found and to comfort her friends. Delilah exemplified love and being gallant for the sake of others, how could her sister and fiancé have possible given her up? Their loss, Rick and the others had her now. Maggie wiped her eyes and smiled.

"You're right, we will. I just have to believe. It's like that song, "Somewhere Out There". Even though I know that we're far apart right now, we could be sleeping underneath the same big sky and wishing on the same bright star that we'll find one another somewhere out there and be together again." Everybody smiled, they all knew the song. It was ironic that Maggie mentioned it. Until she found Javier and Matt, when she was alone, Delilah would sing that song to herself every night until she fell asleep, slightly hoping that she'd be reunited with somebody again. She could feel her eyes tearing, but sucked it up as she watched Glenn stroke Maggie's hair.

"That's the spirit, and you have all of us to help you."

Delilah nodded. "Like I said, we aren't stopping until we find them. Rick's my good luck charm, we'll find them. Right?" She turned to him and smiled. In a way, they were each other's good luck charm.

He smiled and nodded. "Right."

She turned back to Maggie and Glenn. "I've got a great idea. While we're here, why don't we upgrade your idea for a threesome into an orgy?"

Simultaneously, the four of them busted up laughing.

**_TEN DAYS LATER_ **

"That's fantastic, I can't wait to tell her. We'll see you in twenty minutes." Rick switched off the Iridium phone with a huge smile on his face, he couldn't wait to tell Delilah that Beth and Daryl were found. It had taken three months, but they were finally going to be back together again, the family reunited and in a new home. As he made his way to find Delilah, he ran into Madison.

"Well, howdy! Where ya going in such a hurry, Sheriff Sexy?"

Rick chuckled. He had gotten pretty used to Madison's off the wall personality in the past few months. Delilah was right, there really never was a dull moment. "Have you seen Delilah?"

"She's in her room. What's going on?" Ever since the day Delilah found Rick and Carl, Madison could sense the spark between Delilah and Rick. She didn't know how obvious it was to everybody else, but it was best friend's intuition, her and Javier both had the same feeling about them.

"The last two members of our group were found! They'll be here with Glenn and Maggie in twenty minutes, can you fill the others in?"

She beamed, knowing how much this meant to Delilah and how she vowed to find every last member. "Well, I'll be a hippo's aunt! Delilah is going to be elated! I'll round everybody up, don't you worry about a thing, go tell her!" Madison slapped Rick on the shoulder, making him laugh, and watched him walk off. "Mm-mm-mm. That ass is super hot! Lucky Delilah. Now it's time for me to catch a stallion."

**_HOME BASE_ **

"Delilah!" Rick ran up the stairs of Home Base and through the door of the fifth floor. "Delilah!" He heard music coming from her room with the door closed, and knocked on it. "Delil-" Rick stopped, caught off guard by the sight of his girl.

Delilah was wearing a black sequin crop top vest cut just a few inches below her belly button that opened up to show ample cleavage, black leather pants, and three inch white and pink platform heels with pink bows on them, and her hair half up. "Wannabe" by Spice Girls was playing while she sang along into a cordless microphone prop and dancing around in front of her mirror. He leaned against the doorframe and couldn't help but start smirking. Delilah was really into it, he wondered if he should say something or keep watching. Like Carl, she still had traces of youthful innocence within her that could come out at any possible time. She spun around, not realizing that Rick was standing there, and shrieked when she saw him.

"Rick!" Delilah was both surprised to see Rick and became embarrassed when she realized he was probably watching her by the smirk on his face. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Having fun?" Rick eyed her up and down. She was a true hottie, especially in this outfit. The pants clung perfectly to her hyperextension legs, with the shoes making them more shapely. The vest had a deep V-neck that showed off her beautiful breasts and complimented her long, bare torso. He didn't notice that she was wearing a dangling belly button ring, pink, blue, platinum blonde leopard print, and white multi colored rhinestoned clip in hair extensions, and some kind of sparkly bra top underneath the vest. "You have your belly button pierced?"

Delilah was well aware that he was checking her out, and it made her excited, but also made her blush a little. "Oh, no, I don't. It's a fake." She took it out to show him and put it back in as she turned the stereo off. "What's going on?"

He forced himself to tear his eyes away from her body. "Glenn and Maggie are on their way back with Beth and Daryl."

Her face lit up. "What? You mean we did it?"

"Yep. Everybody is going to be together again, all thanks to you."

She was shocked but could feel her happiness levels rising up and her eyes sting. "Oh, my gosh! This is unbelievable!" Delilah ran up and hugged Rick, which made him smile.

"No, it's not. You set out to make it happen and it did, because you were determined." He couldn't help but wonder if it weren't for Delilah, would they have ever been reunited? It was something he didn't like to think about, and he didn't ever need to question it for a second time as long as he lived.

"Hey, don't credit me entirely. I had a lot of help along the way, we all did it together."

Rick smiled at how she wanted to give credit to all involved. "Yes, teamwork definitely helped. They'll be here in twenty minutes, I already told Madison to spread the word to everybody else. There's something else I wanted to discuss with you."

"Yes?" Delilah silently gulped, a little worried. What did he possibly have to discuss with her?

"After Beth and Daryl settle in and the excitement wears off, I think we should sit Carl down tonight and tell him about us."

If she was happy earlier, she was overjoyed now. This day couldn't get any better. Rick really was serious about her, it was more than sex, and now he wanted to make them official. "Really? I think the timing couldn't be any better. Oh, Rick. I'm on Cloud Nine right now! I-" Delilah's smile faded a bit, she had almost slipped up and told him those three little words. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice.

"So am I. What were you going to say?" Free from worry that she hadn't spit it out, something else came to mind that Delilah was sure would be pulled off perfectly. Rick saw that familiar sexy glint in her eyes. "Uh-oh. I can already hear the wheels turning…"

"Well, Sheriff." Delilah wrapped her arms around his neck. "How much time do we have again until they get here?" Her face broke out into the sexy grin that showed her deep dimples and matched the glint in her eyes.

"Uh, like a little less than twenty minutes, maybe fifteen? They said they were halfway back. What did you have in mind?" Her sexual vigor was an exciting challenge for him, Delilah was almost always in the mood. Rick was getting more sex in the past almost two weeks than he had in the last few years, if not ever.

"I was thinking that you deserve a victory lap dance." Delilah had been working on a new number to teach the girls and wanted to try it out on Rick, whose face started getting a little red.

"Y-you don't have to do that."

"Why not? I want to. How come you're acting so shy? It's not like you haven't seen me naked _multiple times_." She smirked and kissed his cheek, but figured out where the sudden timidity was coming from as he looked down. "You've never had a lap dance before, have you? Don't lie."

He sighed, knowing there was no denying it. "No, I've never had a lap dance, just like I never got road head, either. I almost did, at my bachelor party, but Shane took all the girls. I didn't really care and the thought of getting one never crossed my mind until right now." Only upon meeting Delilah had Rick realized all the spontaneous sexual happenings of adulthood that he hadn't experienced and always wanted to.

His awkwardness was kind of sweet, they both continued to surprise each other every day. Delilah lifted his chin up, making him look into her eyes. "You're so adorable. It's ok, don't be embarrassed. I'm glad I'm your first." She gave him a light kiss and guided him by the hand before sitting him down on the edge of her bed, leaning back on his palms. "Relax. I know you're going to enjoy this." Delilah winked, putting Rick at ease as he watched her walk over to the stereo. She always went out of her way to make him comfortable and alleviate the doubts he had, and she didn't mind, either. If anything, it made him more genuine.

After skipping a couple songs, she stood in front of him and shook her hips back and forth in sync to the beginning drum beats of "Harder to Breathe" by Maroon 5. Delilah swayed erotically to the rhythm of the music, arching her back, undulating her hips, she could easily be mistaken for a high class exotic dancer with her movements. Rick was getting very turned on watching her move and shake her body, his desire increasing the more Delilah danced. This girl was so many things, but her sex appeal never ceased to leave him wanting to overindulge. The song's chorus hit, she spun around with her back facing him, wrapping an arm around his neck and moving her body like a wave. Delilah could feel him getting harder every time her ass moved against his crotch, and what she wouldn't give to see the look in his eyes. The thought of his throbbing erection in her mouth was enough to turn Delilah on. Everything about Rick was just what the doctor ordered. His taste, his touch, the way he felt against her now, she couldn't get enough of him.

As the chorus was coming to an end, she grabbed onto his thighs and slid back and forth until she was down on the floor. She turned around and put her hands on his knees, standing up sexily, sticking her butt up first and flung her long brown hair in his face as she raised her upper body up and finally caught a glance of his expression.

Rick was both dazed and captivated, which only boosted her confidence. Delilah started slowly unbuttoning her vest as she continued to move to the music until she got to the last one and ripped the vest open as the lyric "Do ya like I did!" played and had to do everything not to smirk at the look on Rick's face when he saw her top. It was a bra that crisscrossed underneath her breasts and wrapped around her back with little triangle cutouts on the side. The top was completely covered in rhinestones, it was practically a prism, a superb one at that. It made him think of The Fantasy Bra from the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show that Lori and her friend Paula would go to every year, she always came back home raving about how exquisite it was for almost a week. On Delilah, this top looked spectacular, and all he could think about was ripping it off his very own Victoria's Secret Angel.

The chorus picked up again and she straddled Rick, rolling her hips in circles, grinding on him as she looked seductively into his awestruck gaze. He groaned at the feel of her on him and gripped the bed comforter to the point of white knuckling, trying not to thrust into her. The alpha male within had awaken, animalistic instincts wanting to pounce, to make the racy thoughts of his mind into realities. He was man, she was woman, and together, they could recreate the sounds of the jungle with the passions ignited. The song was right, it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

Delilah loved the way he looked up at her as if she were God's gift to the universe. He didn't even know how much he made her feel worthy and desired, as she for him, nothing could be better than this. She knew he was trying to restrain himself, that he wanted to enjoy the lap dance, but she also knew that he needed more, which he did. Rick needed to taste her strawberry lips on his, to graze her peach blossom mellifluous skin with his fingertips, to be inside her tightness once again. All of this was proving that sexual cravings were both the best _and_ the worst kind. Delilah grabbed his right hand from the comforter and rested it on her hip to keep them balanced, and took his left hand and it set on her stomach.

 _Touch Me._ Her gaze spoke to him, and she glided his hand back and forth slowly, from her pelvis and stomach to both breasts, finally resting it on her heartbeat, feeling her excitement, before doing something totally unexpected. Delilah lifted Rick's hand from her chest and held it up, she spread out his fingers and stuck the longest one, the middle one, in her mouth. She never took her eyes off of his as she deep throated his finger. That bit of contact was enough to make him shudder and hit his highest point. Rick's anatomical fireworks had detonated. The sexual wolf was unleashed, on the prowl, and Delilah was his prey. All he wanted was to immediately ravage her with his entire carnal yearning.

As soon as she took his finger out of her mouth with a loud "POP!" sound, Rick put his hand on the back of her head, pulling her in for their lips to unite in a sizzling kiss, making Delilah moan in his mouth and wetness pool between her legs. She had no idea what came over him, but she knew that she liked it. His hand traveled down from her head to the middle of her back, his other hand latching itself onto her ass so hard that she could feel it through her leather pants, her hands landing on his face, kissing him back with the same fire. The heavy pants and dark guitar solo in the last minute and a half of the song were the perfect soundtrack. Rick broke the kiss.

"Delilah, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

He let go and thrust himself into her as he started kissing Delilah's neck, biting under her jaw, knowing it was one of her sensitive spots, making her buck her hips into him and gasp.

"No… Yes… No… I don't. Ahh, Rick. You turn me on more than any man I've ever met in my life." Delilah moaned, running her fingers through his hair before tugging his mouth away from her neck and back on her lips, furiously kissing, their tongues dueling in the other's mouth.

They weren't going anywhere right now, and would most likely be finished before Beth and Daryl arrived, they were too wrapped up with one another, and wanting to take the moment further. The haze of lust had once again filled the room. Unfortunately, with the sound of a single name, fate had other plans for them.

" ** _Dad?!"_**


	14. Skeletons in the Cupboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl reacts impulsively over discovering Rick and Delilah. Delilah tells Rick she understands if it's too much for him, but he says he doesn't want to let her go. Everybody notices an obvious spark between Delilah and Daryl, including Rick. Beth recognizes Delilah from her beauty pageant days and brings up a person from her past that nobody knew about.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody doing? I was going to wait and post this chapter until tomorrow or this weekend, but I'm once again not having the best day and decided to post it now.**

**I'm happy to announce that Bethyl is FINALLY in the story, so I hope all the Daryl fans are ready!**

**_Chapter Fourteen: Skeletons in the Cupboard_ **

**_They weren't going anywhere right now, and would most likely be finished before Beth and Daryl arrived, they were too wrapped up with one another, and wanting to take the moment further. The haze of lust had once again filled the room. Unfortunately, with the sound of a single name, fate had other plans for them._ **

" ** _Dad?!"_**

Rick and Delilah froze, praying it wasn't who they thought it was, but it was unavoidable. They spun their heads around and saw Carl standing in the doorway, totally stiff with a look of horror on his face.

He had heard about Beth and Daryl being found and wanted to know when they would be coming. After looking all over for his dad, he figured Rick was back at Home Base. When he walked up the stairs, he had heard music coming from Delilah's room, followed by moaning. Carl thought he heard a voice that sounded like his dad, but shook it off until he heard Delilah moaning something about never being as turned on by another man as she was with him. He was hoping that maybe she was just using a vibrator or something, but his curiosity was piqued, and the door was open. What he saw knocked the wind out of him: Delilah, _his fantasy girl_ , straddling and making out with Rick, **_his own father_** , who was groping her butt. Carl didn't have a choice but to interrupt them, and now he almost wished that he hadn't, because this was a bad dream come true.

"CARL!" Delilah jumped off of Rick, almost falling back. Carl took in everything. Delilah's revealing outfit that perfectly accentuated her slammin' body, Rick's disheveled hair and shirt, the messed up bed comforter. Fear preventing him from having the confusing yet inevitable boner, all he could do was stare. Delilah turned off the stereo as Rick got up from the bed. They were all hit with alarming anxiety, this was the last way that Rick and Delilah had wanted Carl to find out. Both of their brains were swimming with dozens of explanations but not being able to come up with a solid one. Judging by the look on his face, they didn't know if he was going to scream or cry, he kept looking back and forth between the two of them, but finally left the room.

"Shit! Carl!" Rick ran after him, but turned to Delilah as he walked out. "Why didn't you have the door closed?" Neither one of them had realized that the door was open, but it made Delilah's mouth agape. How could he ask that?

"Me?! You were the one that opened it, why didn't you close it? Just go after him, hurry!" She watched him walk out, mumbling curses under her breath and kicked the wall in aggravation. "Fuck!" This wasn't fair, why did this have to happen?

"Carl! Carl, get back here! We have to talk!" Rick chased Carl, who was almost to his room and didn't want to bother with his dad.

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say, I'll just be hearing a bunch of bullshit lies!" He opened the door, but Rick had picked up the pace, grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him around so they were eye to eye.

"No, you won't! Delilah and I are more than friends, we were going to tell you tonight after Beth and Daryl got here. You weren't supposed to find out like this. I'm so sorry, we both are." He looked into his son's eyes sincerely, it killed him that things had gotten out of hand to this point.

"How long?" Carl still had a furious glare on his face. Even though Rick was telling the truth, none of what he said would suppress the anger.

"Since the first day we got here." That only made it worse, Carl felt the rage bubbling up over the secret relationship. How could his dad do this to him? It didn't matter the age difference, Rick knew Carl liked Delilah and went out with her anyway! They've only been here for two months, did he have sex with Delilah?

"Did you sleep with her?" In a way, that was the only thing he wanted to know, he wasn't going to bother asking if he was in love.

"Carl, that's none of your-"

"Answer me! Did you sleep with her?!"

Rick really didn't want to give him a response, but he knew he had to. He also knew that his son would be crushed. "Yes, Carl. We've slept together."

His confirmation had validated Carl's temper to reach it's full potential and explode. He hauled his fist back and punched Rick in the face, letting out all the fury along with a frustrated roar, and slammed the door in his face, causing Rick to fall backwards onto the floor.

Delilah heard a door slamming, followed by groaning. "Oh, shit!" She stepped out of her room to find Rick on the floor in front of Carl's door. "Rick!" She ran over, kneeling down to him. "What the hell happened?" Delilah got Rick on his feet to find that his lip and nose were bleeding.

"Carl punched me." He massaged his jaw, the impact of the punch had hit him immediately and made him wonder when the hell Carl learned how to throw a punch like that.

Delilah shook her head, visibly upset. "Jesus Christ, the kid is devastated. Come on, we need to get you cleaned up." She started walking back to her room, only to turn around to see Rick banging on the door.

"CA-RL! OPEN THE DOOR!" He kept trying to open the door, but it was locked.

"Rick!" Delilah made her way back to him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!" Carl's words only made Rick angrier.

"CARL ANDREW GRIMES, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, NOW! WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS LIKE ADULTS! YOU KNOW, WHAT YOU CLAIM YOURSELF AS!" He didn't even notice Delilah walking back up to him. "IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH SOCKING ME IN THE FACE, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG! NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL!"

"RICK!" Delilah grabbed him by the arm, being met with an infuriated glare. "He's angry, he's not going to listen to anything either one of us have to say right now. Let's go, get you cleaned up, deal with Beth and Daryl, give him an hour or two, then we'll come back and talk to him. Ok?"

Rick huffed, exasperated, but Delilah was right. Carl needed a while to cool off. "Fine, you're right. Let's go."

She lead him by the hand back to her room and into the bathroom, sitting him on the edge of the bathtub before rummaging into the cabinets for some Neosporin and a tampon. "Hold still." Delilah unwrapped a tampon and cut it in half, gently sticking the first piece up his nose.

"ARGH!" Rick winced, which made her give him a strange look.

"What? You think I say "ARGH!" when I have to put these in once a month? No, I don't. You took a bullet, having a tampon up your nose for twenty seconds is nothing. Relax." She smiled warmly at him as she stuck a second one in, he didn't even flinch. Rick tried to return the smile, despite his emotions and knowing how ridiculous he looked.

"Sorry. It's killing me that this is how Carl found out, I can't believe he punched me. Where the hell did that come from?" He was still mad that Carl punched him, but he knew there must have been a million thoughts and emotions running through his son. Anger, sadness, confusion, even betrayal.

Delilah heavily sighed as she wiped the blood off his lip, feeling disheartened about the whole event. After everything that had transpired for the two of them, Carl didn't deserve this. "I know, this was not how I wanted him to find out, either. He had a furious adrenaline rush, that's where it came from. Like those moms that lift cars off of babies."

Rick smirked at her as she rubbed Neosporin on his lip. "I don't think he'd go that far."

"They didn't either, but that rush makes you do crazy things. Think about it for a second: He just walked in on his dream girl giving his dad a lap dance, he's a teenager, things are confusing and weird. He had an impulse, but it wasn't right." Delilah leaned in and laced her fingers around the back of his neck, crouching on her knees and looking him in the eye, both of them having the same sadness. "I'm so sorry, Rick. If this is too much for you, for Carl's sake, I understand." It killed her to say that, she didn't want to let Rick go, but Delilah was thinking of Carl and his feelings. Maybe things were supposed to be short lived between them, and the thought made her break eye contact, staring down at the linoleum. Rick looked at her, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Did she really want to end their relationship because of Carl? Before this, things were going so well, Delilah couldn't be serious.

"You know what I'm talking about." She still couldn't look at him, and he lifted her chin, their eyes meeting.

"Delilah, no. Don't think like that. I know you may feel it's the right decision, but this isn't a reason to call things off. Carl is just angry right now, we're going to do like you said, give him some time to chill out, then talk things out properly. I think he's angrier with me than you. Please, don't worry yourself. Remember what I said that one day? We're gonna get through whatever hurdles come our way, and we're gonna do it together. Don't push me away, because I don't want to let you go."

He gave her a hopeful smile, knowing she only said this for Carl's sake, but sometimes, you have to think of your own happiness as well. They made each other happy, why terminate something wonderful over a speed bump?

Delilah smiled at his reassurance and it made his heart flutter a bit. "Delilah, I-" _Oh, crap! Not now!_

"Yes?"

Now his heartbeat was really speeding up, again. _I need a quick save!_ "I meant every word I said."

She nodded and leaned in. "I know, and I feel the same."

Their lips connected in a soft kiss for a brief moment, only to be interrupted by Madison skipping into the room, humming, and looked over to see her stroll up to the doorway.

"Deli- Oh, my lord!" She stared at them, her jaw down to the floor, watching Delilah and Rick, their faces inches away from each other with a not too worried look, smirking when she saw tampons up Rick's nose. "Should I even bother asking?"

Rick leaned into Delilah's ear. "Michonne and now Carl already know, might as well fill everybody else in."

She nodded and turned back to Madison, not even knowing what kind of reaction to except from her, or any of the others for that matter. "Yes, Madison. This is _exactly_ what it looks like." They watched Madison's mouth close and turn up in a wicked grin.

"Norman Bates in a Dior gown, I knew it, I knew it! I knew it since the moment you two met that there was a spark. I don't need to ask, I already know that you've gotten some Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang, oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!" She started doing a jig as she sang, which only made Rick and Delilah roll their eyes but still chuckled.

"Got that out of your system, Maddie? Now's not the best time to be messing around. Carl walked in on me giving Rick a lap dance and punched him in the face. He's livid."

Madison gasped as she looked at Rick's face. "Oh, my president's men! Little Car-Car got you good! I'm surprised how such a scrawny kid could pack on a punch like that!"

Delilah scoffed. "Don't add insult to injury, please. What's going on?"

"My apologies. Gleggie just got here a few minutes ago, they're introducing Beth and Daryl to the others, we're all waiting on you."

"Shit! They got here early." Rick mumbled, pulling the tampons out of his nose and stood up as he threw them in the trash. Delilah joined him.

"Alright. We'll be down right behind you. Whatever you do, _do not_ say a word to anybody else. Promise us?" Although Delilah knew she could trust Madison, the cowgirl had a tendency to be unpredictable. She gave Delilah a nod and a calm smile.

"Lila Loo, _of course_ you can trust me. I'd carry it to my grave, my lips are sealed. Lucifie himself couldn't beat it out of me. Come on, you've gotta see this guy, he's the definition of hick hottie!" Madison skipped off, cackling to herself. Delilah walked out of the bathroom and picked up her vest, putting it on.

"Are you sure you should wear that, Delilah? It's kind of revealing." Rick's naturally overprotective instincts kicked in, he didn't want Delilah to be prancing around in that outfit, unless it was for his pleasure only. She turned around, buttoning up the vest on the bottom.

"Don't worry about it, Rick. It's better with the vest on, you know I'm one to mix it up. Besides, Madison's definition of hot drastically contrasts from mine." They smiled at each other, glad some of the tension had dwindled a bit, both hoping things would be better in a couple hours.

"I'll take your word for it. Let's go."

**_JELLBANY PARKING LOT, A COUPLE MINUTES LATER_ **

Delilah and Rick walked out of Home Base to find everybody standing in front of Leisure Zone, being introduced to the two new members by Maggie and Glenn. Delilah couldn't really see them because of the crowd. It was sunny with a few dark clouds threatening to fog the sky. As they walked closer, they were hoping that their rattled aura wasn't too obvious of a tell, they tried to focus on the positive of having everybody back again.

"I'm really excited to meet Beth and Daryl. Do you think they'll fit in?

He nodded. "Beth will, absolutely. She's very friendly and excellent with kids. Daryl, on the other hand, is a rebel, but he's pretty reliable, as you've been told on both of them by Glenn and Maggie."

The last thing she wanted to be doing right now was meet them, but she had to, and hoped it would be a mild distraction from the earlier trauma, they could both use one.

"Sounds like they'll be an excellent addition." Delilah smiled at him and almost tripped over her platforms, stopping in her tracks when she made eye contact with who was obviously Daryl after the crowd went inside, leaving only the four of them with Glenn and Maggie. They both gave each other the same stare, it reminded her of the scene in _The Godfather_ when Michael Corleone and Appalonia see each other for the first time in Italy, both awestruck with one another.

He was a little taller than Rick, with lightly tanned skin, messy dark brown hair in his face that almost covered his beady blue eyes, he was wearing brown boots, ripped dark blue jeans, and a blue and green flannel shirt with the sleeves ripped off and the most gorgeously muscular arms she had ever seen on a man before. Madison was right, he _was_ a hick hottie. A pure white trailer trash redneck hick hottie. Daryl looked exactly like the boys back home that she was too good for but messed around with anyway. Those boys represented the forbidden fruit, something that was deliciously sinful, only to be indulged in secrecy. Delilah felt her stomach tie up in knots, feeling the same delightful thrill that she did when she would hook up with one of the boys in Simi Valley.

Daryl looked her up and down, assuming that this was the chick Delilah that Glenn and Maggie had been talking about the whole way back. He had to admit that she was quite the looker, a total babe. She looked familiar, but there's no way they had ever met before, since she lived in California before the outbreak. The outfit she was wearing made him think of Nancy Callahan from the _Sin City_ series, but she had the figure for it, especially with her great legs and huge knockers. She also had long brown hair, blue-green eyes, and full lips. Now that he was back with the group, there was no reason to not get some tail, it had been so long, and this was the catch he set his sights on.

Rick didn't even notice that Delilah stopped and continued walking over, immediately hugging Beth and Daryl. Like the day she brought him and Carl to Jellbany, Delilah stayed in the back and watched the reunion. Daryl was still staring at her with "Come fuck me" eyes. It made her feel uncomfortable, but her body language shifted, like she almost wanted it.

She stood in a two o'clock position, popping her left hand on her leaned back left hip, her legs crossed, with a relaxed yet sexy look on her face.

_Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in._

Rick turned around to see Delilah standing there, and motioned her over. He didn't know why she was in that pose and wasn't sure if he should think more of it or not, especially when she almost strutted over, her hand on her hip, like she was trying to impress somebody. He also noticed that everybody else was watching her walk over, and turned back to Beth and Daryl. "You guys, this is-"

"Delilah Daltrey, and you must be Daryl Dixon, Atlanta's Hawkeye." Delilah strutted up and stuck her hand out for Daryl to shake it. Rick noticed that even her tone of voice was different, almost sultry.

_What's going on with her? Maybe she's just in another world because of everything that happened._

Daryl grabbed her hand and shook it, still eyeing her up and down. It was evident in their eye contact that some sort of zap had gone off between them, and he decided he was definitely setting out on a mission to tap that fine ass. "Nice to meet you. I've gotten Robin Hood, but never Hawkeye."

Delilah smiled. "Well, there's a first for everything, isn't there?" She winked at him, which made Rick shake his head in confusion.

 _Is she flirting with him?! In front of me?!_ _Am I actually jealous? By the look on Daryl's face, he's into her._

Daryl smirked. "Mmhmm. There is." There was something different with this girl, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he did know he wanted his hands all over her hot little body.

Rick cleared his throat, interrupting them. "This is Beth, Maggie's sister." Delilah looked over to see a blonde haired, blue eyed girl that looked a few years older than the twins and resembled Taylor Swift a little. Her face lit up.

"Beth! I'm thrilled to finally meet you!" Delilah wrapped her arms around Beth, giving the timid girl a huge hug that caught her off guard. She was already uncomfortable with all these new people, not to mention the obvious sexual chemistry between Daryl and Delilah, and now she was hugging her? Beth felt like a little girl compared to Delilah. They looked the same age, but Delilah's body was more developed. She pulled back, smiling.

Delilah seemed genuine, Beth felt like she had met her somewhere before. "Nice to meet you. You look familiar, are you sure this is your first time to the South?"

She nodded. "Yes, and if I knew that Southern gentleman weren't a myth, I would have come out here a lot sooner." Delilah elbowed Rick, who further stiffened when everybody noticed, but also felt a bit relieved that she was setting her sights back on him. "Anyways, welcome to Jellbany! I've heard so much about you both and now that you're here, everybody is reunited again."

"It wouldn't have happened without you, Delilah." Maggie smiled.

"Yeah, you're a hero." Glenn said

"Thanks, but we did it together, don't forget that." Delilah smiled, she was over the moon that Rick's group was together at last.

"Where's Carl?" Beth asked, which made Rick and Delilah tense up. How were they going to explain this?

"Uh, he's not feeling too well and is laying down." He scratched the back of his head nervously, not noticing that Glenn was looking at him.

"Rick, what happened to your face? Your lip is busted and your nose is all swollen."

 _Shit._ He thought to himself. _How apparent is all of this?_ "I tripped on the last step and slammed straight into the door at Home Base. Good thing Delilah was there to fix me up." Rick smiled over at her. It seemed totally plausible. She nodded.

"It was nothing, glad I could help." Delilah smiled over at him. Everybody was confused in the sudden change of Delilah's attractions, but they now knew something was going on between her and Rick.

Beth gasped, realizing why Delilah looked so familiar. "Wait! I know who you are now! You're Delilah, Miss Teen California 2009!"

Delilah's smile slightly faded. She didn't think that anybody would ever recognize her from Miss Teen USA that wasn't affiliated with the pageant, she was surprised, but nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Yes, yes I am." She watched the members of Rick's group look over curiously and Beth finally smile.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere! I remember that pageant! You were my favorite, next to Miss Teen Georgia. Don't you remember, Maggie?" Beth had always wanted to be a beauty queen and would watch all the popular pageants, but she was always too shy to further pursue the dream. That and Hershel never would have allowed it, only her sister knew.

Maggie nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I do. You were in pageants?"

Delilah felt her face flush, she didn't want this to ever be discussed, but it was bound to happen, so she decided to just embrace it. "Yes, I was. I was the first runner-up for the Miss Teen USA 2009 pageant."

The guys all started checking her out, as if her status amongst them had changed now that her former beauty queen days were revealed.

Glenn looked her over. "I could definitely see it. You've got the charisma."

Beth nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "You should have seen her, Glenn. She was phenomenal! Even though I was rooting for Miss Georgia, I was shocked that you didn't win!"

Delilah smiled, suddenly getting a warm feeling over the embarrassment. "Thanks, you weren't the only one that thought that way, but Tammy was pretty good."

She watched Beth scoff. "Miss Indiana? No way, not like you! Your talent blew hers away! You had that incredible dance routine to that Blink-182 song."

"Green Day, actually. It was a ballroom/salsa mash-up to "Give Me Novacaine/She's A Rebel"."

"Sounds fitting." Rick said, making her look over at him and smile.

"It was fantastic, I must have watched it a thousand times. You had that partner, Angelo."

"Oh, I remember him. He was really sexy." Maggie smiled, reminiscing, unaware of Glenn's questioning gaze and Delilah's smile fading once again, but Rick noticed both.

"Is he here, too?"

Delilah had never told anybody at Jellbany about Angelo, it was another one of her dark secrets. "No, he's not. Angelo passed away a couple years ago." She watched Beth's smile change to one of sadness, as did Maggie's.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry! I had no idea or else I wouldn't have asked."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it, you didn't know." Daryl's snickering interrupted the moment, making Delilah and the others look over. "What's so funny?"

He smirked, unsure if he should say this, but figured there would be no harm. "I remember you now, too. My brother Merle had a teen fetish, used to make me go on eBay and buy the pageant programs so he could choke the turkey to them. You were a favorite of his." It seemed like only yesterday when Merle would pay him to buy the programs, he'd split the difference and tricked out his motorcycle while Merle spent his time pleasuring himself to the teen beauty queens. Daryl had looked in a few of them and remembered Delilah.

_She was a knock out even back then._

The others gave Daryl a disgusted look, and Delilah felt awkward. "Uh, thanks. I have a feeling I was probably better off _not_ knowing that. Come on, I'll give you guys the grand tour." She motioned and they followed her inside Leisure Zone, at least Daryl's crude memory distracted her a bit from Angelo, but now she knew what the only thing on his mind was, proving that he was _exactly_ like the boys of Simi. It made some of the thrill diminish greatly. Rick could tell that something was wrong, her entire demeanor changed at the mention of Angelo. He picked up the pace, catching up to her.

"Are you alright?" She turned to face him, the forlornness evident in her eyes despite trying to hide it with a weak smile.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you about it later, I promise." Delilah walked ahead, leaving him wondering who exactly he was to her and if she was really going to tell him. _Maybe I don't know her as well as I think I do…_


	15. Repercussions, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah and Daryl get into a nasty spat regarding Carol, where Rick reprimands him for insulting Delilah. Rick confronts Delilah about flirting with Daryl and not telling him about Angelo. She apologizes and reveals all, which leads to them making up and preparing to discuss things with Carl. How will it go?

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody doing? I had such a blast at the _Hot in Cleveland_ taping with my mom and our friends from Hawaii! It was the first live sitcom taping I've ever been to, and it made me realize just how much I was born to perform! Queen Latifah was the surprise guest star! We got moved down to the front for the last scene, that was bitchen. On the way out after the final bow, my friend Renee and I shouted "We love you, Betty!" to Betty White and she blew us a kiss. Then I shouted "I love you, ladies! You're awesome, rock on!" to Valerie Bertinelli, Wendie Malick, Jane Leeves, and Georgia Engel, they all smiled and waved directly at me, too. After that, Craig Ferguson walked by under the railing and I shouted "I love you, Craig! You rock!" He looked up, smiled, waved, and said "Thank you". I think he got a real kick out of it, he was so thrilled and happy! My grandma is a huge fan of his, and he's super cool, so I did it for her. We were standing on the railing over the set and were the only ones shouting to the cast, plus we were twenty feet away, so it was really directed at me! Lol.**

**I've decided to try an experiment of making shorter chapters so I can update more often. Thanks for the tip, bluecrush611!**

**_Chapter Fifteen: Repercussions, Part One_ **

**_Rick could tell that something was wrong, her entire demeanor changed at the mention of Angelo. He picked up the pace, catching up to her._ **

" ** _Are you alright?" She turned to face him, the forlornness evident in her eyes despite trying to hide it with a weak smile._**

" ** _I'm fine. I'll tell you about it later, I promise." Delilah walked ahead, leaving him wondering who exactly he was to her and if she was really going to tell him. Maybe I don't know her as well as I think I do…_**

**_HOME BASE, AN HOUR LATER_ **

The group was at the tail end of the tour. Like the others upon their arrival, Beth and Daryl were fascinated with Jellbany and all it's amenities, it was as close as one could get to how the real word used to be. They were both overjoyed to see Judith alive and well, seeing Daryl hold the baby and call her "Lil' Asskicker" surprisingly softened Delilah's first impression of him a bit. Beth was excited to be around all the kids again, especially the new ones. They were finally in the lobby of Home Base after the tour was finished. Delilah gave Beth the room next to Maggie and Daryl the room across the hall next to Michonne. They didn't even question Carl blaring "Helter Skelter" from his room.

"Well, that's Jellbany. Make yourself at home. The pilot light is lit, all showers under ten minutes. Maggie and Glenn will take you back to Inventory Range to get what ever you need, there's a massive stockpile as you saw." They all smiled, finally feeling relaxed that things would resume normalcy amongst them. All except Daryl, there was something on his mind that needed to be discussed.

"Delilah, thank you so much for everything. I can't even begin to tell you how much I appreciate it." To Beth, Delilah was the representation of what she had always dreamed of being, a drop dead gorgeous beauty queen with charisma that shined and touched everybody's lives. She knew she was capable of that, but being reserved was like a second nature. Now that they were back together, maybe things could change. Delilah smiled, Beth had so much potential, she definitely wanted to take her under her wing.

"It's my pleasure, I'm just glad that you're all together again. I'll see you guys at Leisure Zone in a while." They were about to go their separate ways when Daryl spoke up.

"Delilah, wait."

She turned around. "Yes, Daryl?" Their eyes met, his expression gentle yet serious.

"We need to discuss Carol."

Glenn, Maggie, and Rick all exchanged a glance with her. It hadn't exactly been discussed how they were going to tell him that Carol would not be looked for, but now was as good of time as any. Delilah looked over at Maggie and Glenn. "Gleggie, take Beth to Inventory Range. Rick and I will handle this." They nodded and walked out, Daryl giving them a strange glance as they left. Delilah took a quick look over at Rick, a little worried but calm, knowing this had to be done.

"What's going on?"

Delilah took a deep breath, unsure of what his reaction would be. Rick told her that last time he was annoyed but handled it well, except she had a feeling it would be different now. "We won't be looking for Carol. Rick told me what happened with Karen and David. I'm sorry, I can't have her here."

Daryl could feel himself becoming irritated. "She was trying to help, she just went about it in the wrong way. You gotta give her a chance." He had to plead Carol's case, after everything they've been through together.

Delilah shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not changing my mind. She's an unpredictable flight risk, who knows if she would pull a stunt like that again? I respect your allegiance, but I can't take the chance, Daryl. I have my own group to look after in addition to yours."

The thought of anything happening to any of them made her sick. Delilah was their leader, it was her job to protect the groups, but Daryl wouldn't budge.

"Don't you have a council, like back at the prison? We can take a vote on it."

"There is, but all decisions are ultimately up to Delilah. I banned Carol from the prison for a reason, and it's one that Delilah agrees with. We can't have her here." He could tell at that moment that Rick and Delilah had something else going on besides being allies, and wasn't sure if the bubbling anger was from knowing that he couldn't pursue her or that they were being so close minded.

"What the fuck, Rick? You gonna let this lil' girl decide the fate of one of our own? You're pussy whipped, man."

"Daryl…" To Rick, this was just normal, angry, Daryl, something he was used to and had seen before.

His comment ticked Delilah off, who cut Rick short. "Hey! Don't speak to him like that. This is Jellbany, _not_ the prison. I'm in charge, it's what I say goes, she's not allowed! Whose to say that she wouldn't do the same thing if it were _you,_ huh?" She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. The question presented a bit of a double standard, but he didn't care.

"You don't even know her!"

"I don't need to know her, I know what she did! Tyreese knows, too. If you brought Carol back, he'd kill her! Consider this a good thing, I'm protecting her from what would most likely be certain death. Rick gave her a car with supplies, I'm sure she's lasting, if not with another group."

Daryl shook his head, annoyed at how immovable she was. _This bitch is stubborn. Being nice ain't working._

"We're all we've got, we're family. You're a fucking stranger who don't know nothing about us! She was abused by her piece of shit husband for years and then she lost her own daughter to this outbreak. Put yourself in her shoes, or maybe you can't because they aren't goddamn $700 designer heels! I thought you would be different, but you're exactly like the rest of those pageant chicks. Spoiled because Mommy and Daddy gave them everything they ever wanted and didn't work for a damn thing in their life, and selfish because all they do is step all over people because they only care about themselves! You don't know the first thing about pain or loss or how to feel."

Whatever credibility Daryl may have earned with her was gone, and now Delilah was seething mad. All of her emotions rose up to the top. Who the hell did this jackass think he was telling her what she did and did not know? Rick could see her brow furrow and grit her teeth, making him worry that she would hit Daryl.

" _You_ don't know the first thing about me or anything that I've been through, you've got a lot of fucking nerve assuming you do! My decision is final and nothing will change it. If you don't like it and still feel the need to look for her, you can get the hell out of here, you illiterate redneck asshole!" Delilah spun on her heel and walked away to the stairs.

"Delilah, wait." Rick called out, but she wouldn't come back.

Daryl started menacingly laughing. "I'd rather be a redneck than a spoiled princess bitch, sweetheart!" Delilah slammed the door to the stairs, they could hear her storming up the steps. Rick looked over at Daryl, disgusted at how he spoke to her.

"You were completely out of line and had no right to say any of that, Daryl. Be a little compassionate." There was good in him, but Daryl also had a bit of a stubborn streak.

"Don't let a young pair of tits and ass cloud your judgment, man. I respect that you're finally getting some pussy since Lori died, but you gotta be thinking with your head, not your dick. Carol needs to be here with all of us, we gotta move on and forgive her. We all forgave you when you off'd Shane."

Now he had officially annoyed Rick. Daryl was on a roll today with the things he was saying.

"I didn't have a choice! It was either his life or mine, and he wanted me dead. Carol knew what she was doing, the discussion is over. If you know what's good for you, you'll apologize to Delilah. She stuck her neck out and put her life on the line to get us back together, have some respect and don't be so ungrateful!" He snarled before walking away to the stairs, leaving Daryl by himself in the lobby.

"Forget about the group you've been protecting for almost two years, run after your rebound snatch!" Daryl shook his head in repugnance before leaving Home Base.

**_DELILAH'S ROOM_ **

Rick had to check on Delilah, she was so angry when she left, and he couldn't blame her. Daryl was particularly nasty and had gone too far, he'd be lucky if Delilah let him stay after his little spat. Rick walked in to see her rummaging through her drawers and mumbling. She looked up to see him standing there.

"How could you have somebody like that in your group?! He's an absolute prick!"

He sighed heavily. "He's not always like that, he's lost. It doesn't excuse the way he handled things and I told him he better apologize to you."

She huffed, hastily pulling her colored clip in extensions out of her hair and taking the faux belly button ring off. "Pfft, an apology coming from him would be as sincere as an apology coming from Eddie Haskell. He wouldn't apologize if his life depended on it, rude jackass meat that thinks he knows my whole life story. He doesn't know a fucking thing about me!" Delilah grabbed a small plastic mirror off the dresser and threw it against the wall in a rage.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rick ran over and wrapped his arms around Delilah from behind, attempting to relax her. "Delilah, calm down, please! I'm sorry it happened and for his behavior, I'm on your side with the decision about Carol." He loosened his tight embrace, trying to make it more soothing, and rested his head in the nook of her neck. It seemed to be working a little bit.

"This is one of the reasons why I left Slimy Valley, so I didn't have to deal with white trash hicks like Daryl Dixon, but apparently, they're everywhere!"

"You didn't seem to think he was so white trash an hour ago." Rick mumbled under his breath, not sure if he had meant for that to slip out, even though it had been on his mind since it happened. Delilah turned around, walking out of his embrace and shot him a glare that could kill somebody, making him realize how wrong the timing was.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You _fuck_ me, _not father_ me. Remember that." She pointed at him, the glare still on her face.

Rick was stunned by her statement, she had never been that nasty to him before. It was too late to rescind his accusation and there was no going back, he might as well let it out. "That pose you were in, how you sauntered over to him and spoke, you were acting like Jessica Rabbit." Rick hoped that he wasn't coming off as incredibly jealous, but he also felt entitled. Delilah was his.

Her mouth flew open, she was shocked and further downright insulted, but she also knew he was right. She messed up and he was calling her out on it instead of acting like a coward. What she said to him a moment ago was terrible, she was completely in the wrong. Delilah closed her mouth, looking glum. "I don't know what came over me, I guess I was so rattled from what happened earlier that I lost myself for a moment. Being flirtatious has always been part of my problem, but there's really nothing I can say to defend what I did. All I can say is that I'm sorry and it won't happen again. I'm sorry for snapping at you just now, too." Her expression never changed and she seemed genuinely remorseful. Regardless, that wasn't the main thing that was bugging him.

"Why didn't you tell me about Angelo? What else are you hiding from me?"

She looked away. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him, she didn't want to discuss it at all with anybody, but now her feelings were hurt that he doubted her. "Angelo was my dance partner and my best friend since we were four. He was there for me through thick and thin, a true friend. One day, not too long after Billy and I got engaged, he confessed his undying love to me and I rejected him. There's more, and it's the reason why I've never told anybody." Delilah looked down, it had been so long since she even thought about this story. Rick watched her collect herself. "I realized that I loved him, too. That who I wanted wasn't Billy and that the right guy was in front of me all along. I went over to his house and when I walked in, it was too late, he was already turned and eating his parents. Angelo was my first kill." She finally looked up at him, but there weren't any tears in her eyes, only sorrow. "The fact that I had to kill my best friend in the world and that I was too late to save him has and will haunt me for the rest of my life. I've cried so much that I can't even cry about it anymore, and that's why I didn't tell anybody. I'm sorry that my actions today made you doubt my loyalty and feelings for you, I would never want to do anything to jeopardize what we have. You know more about me than anybody else here. I'm yours, for as long as you want me." It broke her heart that she put them in this position, but she was glad he brought it up. Delilah was to blame, and the fact that he mentioned it only proved how much he cared about her in return.

Rick could feel the sincerity and guilt in her words, he felt like he had a better understanding of her after learning about her first kill. They weren't perfect, and he had a bout of jealousy, but because she owned up to it, it made him forgive Delilah easier. She could have just as easily thrown it back in his face like she tried to at first, but she didn't. Delilah was still maturing, this was one of the downsides of being with somebody her age, but he was willing to move past it, especially with what they shared. Rick surprised Delilah by stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

They stood like that for quite a while, it was as if their woes melted away in each others arms, the safe feeling Delilah always got whenever they were together came flooding back. She better not do anything else to screw this up.

"I understand." Rick brought her even closer to him, inhaling her peach blossom Victoria's Secret Love Spell scent. "You never forget your first kill, I remember mine. It was a young girl's torso and I felt so bad, I actually apologized before pulling the trigger. Don't feel guilty, Delilah. You put Angelo out of his misery. As far as Daryl goes, I think you learned your lesson from his little outburst." They both had a short laugh over that. He pulled back, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear, looking into her lovely doe eyes. "Everything I said earlier still stands."

Delilah smiled back at him, relieved. "Same here." She gave him a quick peck before speaking again. For their first disagreement, things had ended pretty well. "We should talk to Carl, it's been almost two hours. Are you ready?"

Rick hesitated, but found himself nodding. Better now than later, they had to hit it head on. "Yes, I am."


	16. Repercussions, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Delilah finally sit down with Carl to discuss their relationship, in which he becomes very disrespectful and confrontational. After a heart to heart and coming to terms with the relationship, Carl opens up that neither he nor Judith have any reminders of Lori. Delilah makes a selfless offer. What could it possibly be?

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody doing? Since this chapter was already half written, I decided to just post it today! YAY! I will most likely be updating again on Wednesday.**

**I've decided to try an experiment of making shorter chapters so I can update more often. Thanks for the tip, bluecrush611!**

**_Chapter Sixteen: Repercussions, Part Two_ **

**_For their first disagreement, things had ended pretty well. "We should talk to Carl, it's been almost two hours. Are you ready?"_ **

**_Rick hesitated, but found himself nodding. Better now than later, they had to hit it head on. "Yes, I am."_ **

**_TEN MINUTES LATER_ **

Rick and Delilah were outside Carl's door. He had turned the music off some time before they arrived, but found the door was still locked. Delilah knocked softly. "Carl? It's Delilah. Your dad and I want to talk to you." No answer.

"Maybe he's asleep, we should come back later."

Delilah shook her head. "No, he's ignoring us. We can't push this back any longer, Rick. You know I'm right."

He sighed, dreading this conversation, but knew it had to be done. "Yes, you are. Let's do it."

She pulled out a huge ring of keys and unlocked the door. They stepped inside to find Carl on his bed reading a Spiderman comic, not even looking up. "Hey, Carl."

Carl must not have realized that they walked in, because he was surprised to see them. "How did you get in here? I locked all the doors."

Delilah sat down. "You can't outsmart me, kid. Besides, that's one of the perks of being in charge, having the set of master keys to every single room here." She spun around the giant key ring before pulling a bag of Jelly Bellies out of her pocket. "Want some?" Before leaving, Delilah had changed into a red and white two layered shirt with jeans and her favorite white sneakers.

He gave her an odd look before shaking his head and glaring. "No, thanks. I'm not a little kid, don't try to bribe me with candy." Carl went back to reading his comic book. The discussion they wanted to have with him was a moot point, he knew everything and they were wasting their time.

Delilah looked a little shocked. "I'm not, it helped me whenever times were tough, it's why I always have a secret stash on me." She leaned into Rick. "You were right, that didn't work."

"I told you." He whispered back, to which she innocently shrugged.

"Hey, I've never been in this position before, I'm a newbie. You go first, you're more experienced, then I'll cut in whenever. I believe in you, Rick. Do it for us." She gave him a comforting smile and hopped up on top of the desk, opening the bag of Jelly Bellies and began quietly munching on a few as Rick leaned against the wall next to her. Delilah was right, he had to do it for them.

"Carl, I apologize again that you had to find out like this, you need to believe us when we tell you that it wasn't how we wanted you to find out." Carl continued reading the comic book, not even acknowledging Rick, which made him talk more. "We were getting to know one another better and didn't know where it would go, except the more time we spent together, the more we liked each other and things got serious. The plan was to sit you down and tell you about us after everybody in the group was found."

"Why keep it a secret?" Carl finally spoke up.

"For the reason that neither one of us knew how serious things would turn out, we didn't need it to be a spectacle, considering this is my first relationship since your mother passed away."

"You don't love Mom anymore, do you?"

Rick heavily sighed. "Of course I love your mother, I'll always love her for as long as I live. Except she's gone, we've both grieved long enough and we have to move forward. Delilah helped me do that. You didn't expect me to be single forever, did you?"

This made any after school special like a damn cakewalk. Delilah decided it was time to interject.

"Carl, I really like your dad and I like being with him. Haven't you noticed that he's changed in the past couple of months? If I'm the one that makes him happy, shouldn't that make you happy, too?"

They watched Carl throw down the comic book and look at her angrily.

"Bullshit, Delilah! You both have been lying to all of us. Now I know that you _did_ teach Judith to call you "Mommy". I see right through you. You're one of those "unlucky in love" women who can't find the right guy to have a family with, so you have to sweep in and take somebody else's. This isn't your family to take!"

Delilah looked over at Rick, trying not to smirk, but could see he was annoyed, and she turned back to Carl. "That is one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard and entirely untrue! Where you came up with that, I don't know, but I can tell you this. I genuinely care about the three of you. Very, very, much. You're my friend, I think of you as a little brother."

"You're also old enough to know what happens when two people meet and have a connection, they spend time together and establish a relationship, which is what we did." Rick knew Carl was mad, but he needed to be more mature about all this.

Delilah nodded. "He's right. I know it's hard for you to see your dad with somebody else, that's absolutely understandable. I had the same feelings when my mom started dating again after my dad died, but in the end, I wanted her to be happy."

Carl wasn't letting anything either one of them were saying sink in, he was too angry. "We're not friends anymore! You're not my friend or my sister! You're just the whore that fucked my dad!"

Her mouth went slightly agape, but for Rick, it was the last straw.

"CA-RL! WATCH YOUR MOUTH! Don't you talk to her like that!" He hadn't gotten this angry at Carl since they had escaped the prison, when Carl took all the losses out on him. Delilah had never seen Rick this heated before, it was both intense and terrifying. He pushed off from the wall, trying to proceed over to Carl, but she hopped off the desk and blocked him with her arm.

"No, it's ok, Rick." Delilah lowered her voice. "Calm down, I have an idea." She turned back to a still fuming Carl and walked over to the edge of his bed, her arms crossed, and looked down at him. "Let it out, tell me things that I haven't heard a thousand times already, like that I'm a skanky slut whore and a bitch, which I'm not. Unlike my sister that screwed every guy without a condom from Simi Valley to San Francisco, I've only slept with two, your father included, but I know that you're infuriated. You can't hold it in or it's gonna fester up and eat you alive. I care about you too damn much to let that happen. Get it off your chest. Do anything you have to do that's not physically lashing out at another person. Yell, scream, throw something, whatever it is, but don't hit your dad. He didn't do anything wrong, this was something we agreed on for everybody's best interest. Yours, mine, his."

She didn't like his words, but she understood his anger and prepared herself for what was next to come. Rick thought this was a little unconventional, but he decided to just go with the flow. Carl glared over at him.

"How could you do that to me? You knew I liked her first, Dad!" That was probably what was bothering Carl the most. He knew his dad would move on eventually and could have gotten anybody he wanted, but why Delilah?

Rick couldn't help but roll his eyes at him. "Carl, get realistic. I know you well enough that you knew nothing would happen, that it was only a crush."

"Doesn't matter, you still knew how I felt. Delilah's closer to my age than yours!"

"That's something I'm overlooking. Before Delilah found us and we discovered Judith was still alive, I was in darkness, watching the world go by. I had to move on, because I was letting the loss consume me. I was practically a walker, empty inside and going through the motions. It's no way to live, and I see it in you, too. We have to keep on living, that's what Mom would want for us. If this were the world we used to live in, it's been long enough that it's appropriate for me to get back into dating. Delilah brought me back to life. Without her, I'd still be the same miserable I was two months ago. I'm happier than I've been since I found you and your mom in Atlanta."

Delilah turned around and looked at him smiling warmly at her. It made her want to cry tears of happiness at how emotive his words and feelings were, but also tears of frustration from having to restrain her feelings, she was falling more in love with him. She turned back to Carl, who was looking at a Pokemon poster on the wall. She sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Nobody will ever replace your mother. Not me or whomever your dad ends up with, and I'm not trying to, either. Your father loves you and your sister more than anything in this world, there won't be a single thing or person that would ever change that, he would sacrifice his own life to save one of yours in a second. Do you realize how lucky you are, Carl? I didn't have that. Something bad happened to me when I was a few years older than Judith and again when I was not much younger than you are now, and my father couldn't have given a damn. My dad was a rotten malicious sonofabitch. He abused me and my mom on an almost daily basis, he even tried to kill her. We all go through hardships in our journey, but at the end of the day, we have to think of our own happiness as well as others. Who I met two months ago is not the same kid you are now, Carl. You've also changed, you're finally able to be a kid and not have to have the weight of the world on your shoulders like the rest of us. Plus, your relationship with your dad is stronger, too. I know you're angry with him now, but please think this through rationally. You both deserve to be happy."

This was the most Delilah had ever revealed to Carl about her past, but she felt it was necessary to open his eyes about the situation. After everything that happened, he needed to see the bigger picture, which was that his dad had found somebody new. Carl was still looking at the poster after having taken all of Delilah's words in. He knew she was right, but he was still annoyed. The whole discovery of Rick and Delilah made it set in that Lori was further gone.

"I know, and I know I have to accept whatever my dad wants to do, even if I don't like it. What I don't know is if I'll ever get used to my sister thinking somebody else is her mother. The only thing I have left of my mom is Judith, and she'll never get the opportunity to know her like I did! How she acted or spoke, none of that! There's not even a picture anymore. Lori Sarah Campbell Grimes was our mother, _you aren't_!" Carl could no longer hold back, and he started crying, releasing all his frustrations. Rick walked over, putting his hand on his son's shoulder in an effort to soothe him, only for Carl to flinch. He looked over at Delilah, pained with hopelessness and distress.

The tension in the air was palpable, it crushed Delilah. In a way, they were similar, they didn't have their mothers. Except for all she knew, Rachelle could still be alive somewhere. Carl was with Lori up until her last breath, and he was right about something. There were no longer any physical mementos of her for him or Judith to inherit. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind, one that would hopefully make things a little bit easier in the long run. Delilah walked around to the other side of the bed and grabbed Carl's shoulders, turning him to face her.

"Buddy, look at me."

"No, don't try to comfort me, I don't want to hear it!" He shook his head, crying harder and trying to turn away, but she wasn't giving up.

"Please, just hear me out! I have an idea."

After another moment of crying, he finally stopped, allowing her to speak. Delilah took a deep breath and spoke slowly.

"Carl, what if you guys were still able to have something of your mother?" He looked up at her, confused, as did Rick.

"Huh? What do you mean, how?"

Delilah's next statement was something that made both Rick and Carl's eyes go wide in fear.

"I'll go to the prison and get the picture for you."


	17. She's Leaving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah agrees to go to the prison to get Carl's picture, despite numerous protests from Rick and the others; Daryl agrees to go with her when she makes him an offer he can't refuse. After a teary and heartfelt good bye, Delilah confesses her feelings to Rick. How will he react?

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody doing? March 19th is the one year anniversary of one of my best friend's death. Sam was and always be an angel, now my guardian angel, as well as being one of my biggest fans and supporters. This chapter is for him. I miss you every day, buddy.**

**This chapter was very sad to write in my opinion, but there will be lots of action in the next chapter!**

**Thank you very much for the reviews! Thanks to both SilverSun09, and Hey01ig, two of my FanFiction best friends! They helped me with this chapter and story, and are both so talented and awesome, you rock! Thanks again for everything. :) Be sure to check out their work, people!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH SHE'S LEAVING HOME. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY THE BEATLES. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_Chapter Seventeen: She's Leaving Home_ **

**_"Carl, what if you guys were still able to have something of your mother?" He looked up at her, confused, as did Rick._ **

" ** _Huh? What do you mean, how?"_**

**_Delilah's next statement was something that made both Rick and Carl's eyes go wide in fear._ **

" ** _I'll go to the prison and get the picture for you."_**

"What?" Both the boys said at the same time, they thought they were hearing things.

"Michonne told me how you got the family picture from that barbeque joint, so that Judith would know what her mother looked like. You left it at the prison, I'll get it for you guys, it's only an hour away."

"Yeah, right. Don't tell me that, it's impossible and probably a fib." Even though Carl wanted the picture, he knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"Delilah, no. It's too dangerous and out of the question. Did you forget that it's now overrun with walkers?" The thought of how the prison looked now gave him chills, he wouldn't allow Delilah to risk her life over a picture. She looked over at Rick, sensing his worry.

"No, I didn't forget it, but I'm going anyway." Delilah resumed eye contact with Carl, her gaze serious. "Before this, have you known me to ever lie about anything?" He shook his head. "Then you have to trust my word when I say I will go back to the prison and get the picture for you. I promise, Carl."

The look on Delilah's face lifted his spirits a little that she was telling the truth, he had to just believe in her that it would happen. "Ok, fine. I believe you."

"I don't know how you're going to find it, neither one of us will go with you."

Delilah glanced at Rick, knowing he doubted her. "Then I know exactly who will." Without another word, she dashed out of Carl's room and to the stairs. She was on the third level when Rick finally caught up to her.

"Delilah, wait." Except she wasn't stopping, so he had no choice but to follow. "This is insane, Carl doesn't need the picture." Delilah stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"How could you say that? He absolutely does, and Judith! Don't you think they should have _something_?"

When they had first met, Delilah had told Rick that she was a well known segway artist, meaning that she could deflect any conversation, and it seems like she was trying to do that now. "Of course I do, but that doesn't mean it's worth you risking your life over."

"I'll be fine. They need a memento of their mother. I have so many of mine, including a small glimmer of hope that she's still alive somewhere. Carl and Judith have nothing right now, not even a picture. There's one an hour away, why not just get it?" Delilah had all the optimism in the world of retrieving the picture, but she also knew it was dangerous and was fearing for her life. Due to the fact that Rick wouldn't help her, she knew of one other person that would. He grabbed onto her shoulders, trying to get her to listen.

"I need you to listen to me, you can not go there or you'll get yourself killed." Rick was getting frustrated because she wasn't grasping the severity of the situation. He couldn't lose her, she needed to realize what she was wanting to do. Delilah put her hands on his face.

"You need to trust me. Carl does, and now he's counting on me. I won't let him down more than I may already have." She took off down the stairs, knowing Rick was still following her. If he was annoyed now, he would be pissed when he found out her plan.

**_INVENTORY RANGE_ **

"This is stupid, man! You guys know Carol should be here, I mean-"

"Hey, Helter Skelter!"

Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, and Beth all turned around to see Delilah walking from the other side of the factory, with Rick trailing behind her. Daryl looked around and pointed at himself.

"Me?"

She nodded as she walked faster. "Yes, you. You wanna get your girl Carol? Take me to the prison first and you can go look for her as soon as we get back. It's my only offer." Delilah stopped in front of him and watched the others widen their eyes in shock, she could also hear Rick right behind her.

"What?!" He spun Delilah around to face him. "Delilah, have you lost your mind?!" She could tell he was angry, as well as the others questioning her proposal.

"Delilah, you said so yourself, Carol can't come here after what she did." Glenn said.

"What made you change your mind?" Maggie asked.

Delilah took a deep breath and turned to face the group, their reactions were beginning to creep up on her, even if they were expected. This whole situation also made her think of Carol. Maybe Rick and the others had dismissed her too quickly and should get to the bottom of this.

"Her circumstances, I want to talk to her and find out why she killed them. Maybe she's going through some kind of trauma due to her losses. Carol is a mother without her daughter, like my mom is now. Except for all I know, my mother might still be alive, and I'm sure she thinks the same of me, but Carol will never get that feeling with Sophia, just like Carl will never get it about Lori, either. If I think she's lying, I'll make her leave." Their faces relaxed a little bit, but they were still concerned.

"What about Tyreese? Did you think about what he'd do?" Glenn asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I have. I figured we'd cross that bridge when we get to it. I know this is hard to swallow, but I need you all to just believe in me that I know what I'm doing."

"Delilah, stop it, now. Not only do you want to risk your life, but now you want to put everybody else in danger by bringing Carol in?" This was the first time Rick had ever really gotten angry with her. While she hated the feeling, she felt like she had to go through with the plan.

"You all know I would _never_ do anything to gamble the group's safety, I want to get to the bottom of this with her. Maybe they were already dead when she killed them. I promise if it doesn't add up, I will banish her."

"Why do you want to do this?" Daryl spoke up.

"I screwed up big time and I have to get something from there. Also, because you're all family, and now I feel like you're a part of mine as well."

Rick shook his head. "She didn't screw up. Let it go, Delilah." It was urgent that she comprehend his frantic warnings, but she refused to budge.

"No! Us being together amplified Carl's grief. We don't want to break up, I need to make this right to ease the tension on him. You're going to have to have a little faith in me also, Rick, because there won't be a single thing or person to make me change my mind. _I mean it_." The look in her eyes was all he needed to see and know that he couldn't stop her, and it crushed him.

"You just got back, Daryl, now you want to leave again? We can't lose you two to the prison. If you go there, it's a death sentence." Maggie stated. They had finally gotten their family reunited again, why would the two of them want to leave, especially when there was a strong possibility that they might not come back?

Beth nodded. "I agree with Maggie. Before Daryl and I left the prison, walkers swarmed through the gate. We killed as many as we could, then made a run for it. Who knows what it's like now?"

"It's a chance that has to be taken, a quid-pro-quo one at that, we both get something we want. We won't be going unarmed, I have a secret weapon I've been saving for a special occasion, and I think now is the time to bust it out. Daryl and I can take it on, we're both strong warriors." Delilah didn't want to be going with Daryl, but they both knew she needed him to go to the prison. Maybe he'd actually apologize and she could learn more about him as well.

"I'm in."

Delilah nodded. "Good, I'm glad. Get whatever you need and meet me out front in twenty minutes, you're driving." She turned and walked out, leaving Rick, Glenn, Maggie, and Beth looking forlorn while Daryl was smirking. They didn't know that Lizzie had been listening in one of the viewing rooms the whole time, and was shocked at what she heard. She ran to the playroom to find her sister and the other kids. "Delilah and Daryl are going back to the prison!"

**_JELLBANY PARKING LOT, THIRTY MINUTES LATER_ **

The sky had become even foggier and darker since Beth and Daryl arrived almost three hours before, it set the unfortunate mood that everybody was in: Fear and worry. After Lizzie spilled the beans to the kids, she had gone and told Tyreese and Sasha, who then told Madison, which followed a screaming match with Delilah. In less than ten minutes, all of the adults and the children knew what was going on. Delilah made it clear that she would not be stopped from going, even if it meant she was going to die. When she was determined to see something through to the end, she didn't stop until getting the desired results. Persistence had always been one of her greatest attributes.

Everybody stood in a horizontal line next to the truck to say good bye. This trip was proving to be an unpopular one, and they had all pleaded with her not to go, but nothing was going to change it. Delilah held Judith in her arms, looking down on her after saying good bye to the others of her group.

"Good bye, baby angel. When I come back, I'll have something for you of your real mommy. I promise." She kissed the baby on the head and handed her to Beth. Judith started wailing in Beth's arms and kept reaching out for Delilah to pick her up again. "No, sweetheart, don't cry." She felt herself getting a little wobbly.

"DELILAH! Don't go!"

She looked down to find Taylee, Dominick, and Lucas hugging her ankles and legs with tears in their eyes. Their cute little faces only made it harder to leave. "I have to go, monkeys. I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can. If you're good while I'm gone, I'll perform _The Nutcracker Suite_ for you when I return, ok?"

Taylee sniffled. "We don't want you to leave!" They continued crying, as did Judith. Delilah never dealt well with crying children, it always made her depressed. She looked over at Caitlin, Joy, and Beth. "Take them inside, please. I don't want them to see me leaving." The girls nodded, picking up the kids and leaving, their cries being heard until they were inside. Delilah took a deep breath and walked down the line, standing in front of Michonne, they smiled wanly at each other.

"I wish you were coming with me, Michonne. We're a lethal duo."

"Yeah, I know. That's why you have to come back in one piece, so we can keep it up."

Delilah smirked. "Good point." It had taken a while, but Michonne and Delilah had formed a strong bond and alliance, and had gotten to know each other on a deeper level.

"This trip is dangerous, but I don't discourage it, you're doing something really brave, even if everybody else thinks it's stupid." She surprised Delilah by giving her a hug. Delilah was a good person, and her practically sacrificing her life so two children would have a reminder of their mother only made her that much better.

"Thank you, I'm glad you're on my side about it."

After saying good bye to everybody, Daryl watched as Delilah said good bye to Tyreese, Sasha, Bob, and Matt. He observed how his group had such an emotional reaction over her. They had all become family to each other and considered Delilah one of their own, they genuinely cared for and loved her. _Maybe I should give her a chance after all, she could be deeper than a spoiled princess bitch._

Delilah walked up to Javier. The further down the line she got, the harder the good byes became. Carl and Rick were at the end, it would be the toughest of all. Javier had decided to get all dolled up in a long mint green dress with a long tawny colored wig and brightly colored makeup. Delilah couldn't help but smirk. "Back in your drag persona, I see?"

He rolled his eyes and waved his hand out at her. "Only for you, honey. You best be coming back because you're the only one that knows how to make me look like Jennifer Lopez instead of George Lopez." Delilah laughed, but she could see there were tears in his eyes.

"I promise. Don't cry, or your makeup will smudge. I'll be back before you know it, we'll celebrate by doing a musical mash-up, surprise me and pick out the songs while I'm gone." She knew that would make him smile. Even though Javier had a tendency to be overdramatic, he was one of the most kind hearted and compassionate people she had ever met in her life, she was glad to have a friend like him.

"You got it." They exchanged air kisses, Javier holding onto Matt as Delilah approached Madison. Madison couldn't even look at her, she was still angry and upset, but Delilah spoke anyway.

"Madison, I know you're mad at me and that you can't see it my way, but maybe you can understand what's going on in my head. This is more than lust with Rick. He's the first guy I've had feelings for since Billy. I need to make things right in Carl's eyes. Those kids have nothing left of their mother, this might ease the pain a little."

She finally looked up, her eyes filled with tears. "I know, Lila Loo. Stand by your man, you gotta do what you gotta do. Just be careful and stay strong." The girls exchanged a small smile with each other before doing their secret handshake that they did the day Rick and Carl were found.

Next was Glenn and Maggie, also with tears in their eyes. Delilah heavily sighed, trying everything not to cry. "Glenn." She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around his back, only for him to give her an extra tight hug.

"I really wish you wouldn't leave, Delilah. I don't know if I ever told you this, but I see you as a little sister now. I feel protective over you, what if you guys don't come back?"

Delilah pulled away to see him crying. Seeing a man actually cry was something of a rarity, she vaguely remembered the few times her father cried, but they weren't over her, not like this. "If you believe in me, then you'll know I'll come back." She smiled, not wanting to reveal how freaked out she was, but she couldn't further worry the others, and walked up to Maggie, who pulled her in for a huge hug.

"Everything that Glenn said goes double for me. You made us whole again. Without you, we'll revert back to being broken."

All the loving words were making this so difficult, she almost didn't want to go, but Delilah knew she had to keep the promise to Carl. "We'll always be whole, even if one of us is gone. We've all lost somebody, but they're still in our hearts, just like your dad. I will return, but in case I don't," She put a hand on Glenn and Maggie's shoulder, looking them in the eye. "I want you to know that I adore you guys to pieces and that I value the friendship we've formed these past few months." That was all Glenn and Maggie needed to shed their tears, and Delilah pulled them in for a group hug.

Glenn looked over at Daryl, freely letting his tears fall. "Look out for Delilah, ok, bad ass?"

Daryl smirked and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. She'll be fine. Let's get this show on the road, Princess Bitch! This ain't Armageddon!"

She turned around and glared at him. "Ok, chill out! I'm almost done, don't get your dick in a knot!" Delilah groaned, this was going to be a long car ride. She gave Glenn a kiss on the cheek and hugged Maggie one last time.

"I'll do a prayer circle for you and Daryl as soon as you leave."

Delilah nodded. "That sounds great. You two, Madison, Michonne, and Rick are in charge until I get back." Even though Delilah was Jewish, she respected the other's beliefs in prayer. Only Rick and Carl were left, and she was slightly relieved to see Carl not crying at all, but wasn't sure if it was to keep up the strong front or because he didn't care. Delilah waited until he finally made eye contact with her.

"Carl, I know you're angry and that you feel betrayed, but I hope that one day you forgive me and that this makes up for it a bit. Everybody thinks I'm crazy for doing this, but I'm doing it for you because of how much you mean to me."

"Yeah, I get it. It's a lot to take in."

"I understand, it will all make sense soon enough. Whatever you do, don't be mad at your dad. Life is too short to be angry over something like this, and you're all you two have besides Judith, you have to love and help one another, ok?"

"Fine." He didn't feel like getting into too deep of a conversation with her, but Carl was taking in everything she was saying to him and knew Delilah meant well.

"Lock, pop, and shoot it? For old time's sakes?" She smiled hopefully. Carl hesitated, but soon found his fingers wrapped around hers. They pulled back and made their finger guns, nodding with the assertive smirk. "Thanks, kid." Delilah ruffled the hat, which he could never help but smile over.

Like Madison, Rick could not even look at Delilah, which made all the thoughts of what could happen at the prison become even louder in her head.

"I thought by the time I got up here I'd know exactly what to say to you, but I've got nothing."

He finally looked at her with pleading eyes of sorrow and disappointment. "Delilah, I am begging you, one final time. Please, ** _DO NOT GO TO THE PRISON."_**

She knew he was going to beg again, and at this point, her once beating heart was now smashed into pieces from all the distress and woe. "I hope in the long run you'll be able to accept my reasons for doing this and-"

**_"YOU COULD DIE!"_ **

His tone and volume practically made Delilah jump, this had become a day of firsts for all of them. It made her wonder if and when she did return if their relationship would be the same or if this was the end of them being together. His concern only made her worry for her life, but there was no turning back, she had to leave. She looked at him, her gaze still the same.

"Then I'll go out in a blaze of glory, baby." Delilah reached around behind her neck and unfastened her Phoenix necklace, pulling it off. For as long as anybody in both groups had known Delilah, they had never seen her without her sacred Phoenix necklace. She grabbed Rick's hand and opened it. "In the event that I don't come back," She placed the necklace in his hand and closed it up. "You'll always have something to remember me by." He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off by wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Delilah thought she was fighting hard earlier to hold tears in, it had quickly become an uproarious battle at this moment, they were literally brimming her eyelids as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt so safe in his embrace, she never wanted to leave, and it scared her not knowing if this was the last time she would be in his arms again or not.

Lacking a second thought, Delilah put her hands on Rick's face and pressed her lips to his, kissing him with every single fiber of passion and love in her body. If the others didn't have a feeling about them earlier, they all certainly knew now. Carl rolled his eyes, still disgusted.

He didn't care if everybody was watching, this might be the last time he ever kissed Delilah again, he wanted to savor it, and brought her waist closer to his. They both tuned out the world and just kissed. Surprisingly, the inevitable whispers, gasps, and hollers never came, everybody just looked on. Delilah could feel her tears falling, but when she pulled back and opened her eyes, she saw that Rick was actually crying as well, his striking blue eyes watering. Her hands still on his face, there was no better time than right now to say the words she had been holding in for so long.

"I love you."

She had finally said it, it was like a huge weight was lifted. As Rick opened his mouth to speak and started stammering, she cut him off, putting her finger against his lips. "Don't. Don't say it because I'm leaving or out of obligation. Think about your feelings, you'll know the right answer when it hits you. Whatever it is, don't let me be the last to know."

All Rick wanted to do was say it back, the anguish he was feeling was slowly subsiding with the happiness that she loved him, too. The feelings that he had been toying with for weeks were finally validated and he needed to say it back. He grabbed her by the hand.

"Delilah, I-"

"Good bye, Rick. You take my breath away."

With that, she walked backwards, letting her hand slip through his hold and watched as he tried to step out to her, which finally made her turn the other way and walk towards the truck. Delilah knew that if she looked back that she'd either turn to stone or run in his arms crying. If he did love her, he'd let her go, knowing that she'd come back because he believed in her. Delilah had to be strong for both of them, this was the first time she had ever left anybody she loved, she had always been the one left behind, and being on the other side was quite eye opening.

She hopped into the truck, where Daryl was already fastened in the driver seat. "Finally ready?" He asked gruffly.

Delilah nodded, not even looking over at him. "Yeah, yeah, let's get out of here before I change my mind."

"You got it."

Daryl turned on the car while Delilah put a CD in, she saw him roll his eyes as "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin started playing. "My truck, my rules. Just think about what you get at the end." They pulled out of the parking lot, Delilah brought her knees to her chest, burying her head in them and silently cried, not even looking in the mirror to see the others waving until they were out of sight.

Carl watched his dad, the last time he had gotten this emotional was when Lori had died, and that's when he knew that his dad really cared for Delilah. Rick heard the song playing as the car drove off, knowing it was for him, and could feel tears falling down his face. He was terrified for her, but a part of him knew that she would come back. Delilah was a Phoenix, _his_ Phoenix, and she loved him.


	18. Free in the Dead World, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah and Daryl open up minutely to each other about their pasts. From there, they are able to take down the walkers at the prison, where Delilah comes across an unexpected guest. Sorry for the sucky summary, the next one will be better.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody doing?**

**This chapter was interesting to write, the title is reflective of how Delilah and Daryl are free but going back to the prison, which is now a dead world. I kept thinking of "Burn" by Ellie Goulding and "This Girl is On Fire" by Alicia Keys when I was writing this! ;P**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH IT'S A SMALL WORLD. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY WALT DISNEY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_Chapter Eighteen: The Free in The Dead World, Part One_ **

**_They pulled out of the parking lot, Delilah brought her knees to her chest, burying her head in them and silently cried, not even looking in the mirror to see the others waving until they were out of sight._ **

**_Carl watched his dad, the last time he had gotten this emotional was when Lori had died, and that's when he knew that his dad really cared for Delilah. Rick heard the song playing as the car drove off, knowing it was for him, and could feel tears falling down his face. He was terrified for her, but a part of him knew that she would come back. Delilah was a Phoenix, his Phoenix, and she loved him._ **

**_FOURTY FIVE MINUTES LATER_ **

Daryl had had to put up with Delilah's sad-sob playlist for almost an hour. Starting with "Take My Breath Away" and leading into "Fool to Cry" by The Rolling Stones, it wasn't too bad, at least she wasn't singing along to it and it prevented them from forcing conversation. She had really started crying when "Do You Realize?" by The Flaming Lips and "Cry" by Faith Hill played, but he had really had enough when "Lost In Your Eyes" by Debbie Gibson started playing.

"Alright, enough with this sad sack crap, missy. The more you cry, the more depressed you're gonna be." He turned off the radio, which caused Delilah to look over at him. She wasn't sure if he was being genuine or just a jerk, so she waited for him to say more. "I don't care if you cry yourself to sleep for a week when we get back, but for now, I need you focused. You keep saying you're a strong warrior and all that, time for you to put your money where your mouth is, none of this Miss California Waterworks shit."

Delilah took a deep yet shaky breath, calming herself down. Daryl did indeed have a point. "You're right. My whole life, I've been used to people leaving me, but I've never had to leave somebody before, it's harder than one could imagine, leaving behind people you care about." She wiped her tears away.

He looked over at her and scoffed. "You really are like those beauty queen bitches, mellow dramatic and all that shit. You're an hour away, it ain't like you're going to Mars."

"You don't even know me or what I've been through, so why don't you shut up?" Daryl may have been sexy, but he sure knew how to annoy the hell out of somebody.

"I don't, but I do know what you've been showing me for almost three hours, and it's a bitch. If you ask me, I think you should get over Rick and get with a real guy, like me. He's complex, that one, you best be moving on."

Delilah looked over at him, disgusted. How could he say such a thing about Rick, _his friend?_ "Rick's a real man, more than you'll ever be, and I'm in love with him. What makes you think you'd ever have a shot with a girl like me? Maybe in your dreams."

Daryl's laughter only ticked her off more. "Yeah, right. You just think you're in love, but you ain't. Besides, he's a widower, you can't compete with his dead wife. No matter how good you are, she'll always have the one up on you. Plus, I'm a thirty year old piece of gold with a huge cock and got swagger to get any piece of tail I want."

 _Sounds exactly like my mom about the widow thing. As far as his cock goes, I'll believe it when I see it, which won't be happening EVER._ "I know I can't, but I don't care, my feelings are real. He's nothing like the last guy I was with."

"The last guy you was with probably dumped you because you're a high maintenance and demanding spoiled princess bitch."

Delilah was a bit reluctant to open up to him about her story, but she figured maybe he'd shut the hell up if he had a better understanding of her, even if it was doubtful on his end. "A year and a half ago, my fiance left me for my sister, they abandoned me inside his family's ranch in Texas as soon as walkers swarmed it from a dead deer on the front porch. I may have been spoiled and high maintenance once upon a time, but I've changed now. Rick is the first guy I've had feelings for since my ex, and I know that they're genuine. More to the point, what the hell do you know about love anyway?"

Daryl looked over at Delilah, and actually felt kind of bad for being such a prick earlier. After hearing that brief tidbit, he felt like he had a better understanding of her.

"Just so happens that I was in love. My high school sweetheart, Darlene Dubrow."

She looked over at him with a puzzled look. "Daryl and Darlene? Sounds like a match made in heaven if you ask me. What went wrong? She realized what a redneck hick you are and found somebody better?"

 _I guess I deserve that, but I ain't giving her the satisfaction of knowing._ "Not exactly. A couple years before the outbreak, Darlene went on spring break to Cancun with her girlfriends, she got shitfaced and fell sixteen stories off the hotel balcony, died of massive head trauma."

Delilah's mouth went agape, Daryl's expression had remained stoic the whole time, but his story simply broke her heart and made her resume crying. He rolled his eyes at the sound of her sobbing. "Again with the fucking crying? I told you to cut out the waterworks!"

"That's the most tragic, heartbreaking story I've ever heard! It's like something out of a movie!"

"Yeah, some Nicholas Sparks piece of shit romance. The part that it wouldn't include was that she was actually cheating on me and felt so guilty that the whole thing was on purpose." They looked over at each other, and she could see the pain on his face that he tried to hide. Delilah attempted to speak, but he cut her off. "I don't need no pity. It's life, shit happens. We lose people we love. I lost Darlene, Rick lost Lori, you lost your fiance and your sister, we all lose people. We can't dwell on it or we'd be dead. I was planning on asking her to marry me, glad I didn't, or else I would have married a lying, cheating tramp. I pawned off the ring and tricked out my bike. Best $500 I ever made in my life."

"Do you miss her at all?"

Daryl shrugged. "Course I do. Just cuz she was two faced don't mean she didn't mean something to me. I hate to sound like some sap, but the saying is true, you never forget your first love. Don't matter no more, she's gone and I deserve somebody better." He hadn't told the story about Darlene in a long time, not even anybody in his group knew, but he wasn't too surprised about how informal he was discussing her. When it first happened, he had holed himself up in his room for weeks, not seeing or talking to anybody, until Darlene's best friend Candy showed up and confessed that she was cheating on him. Out of anger and depression upon hearing the news, Daryl slept with her, and they continued being fuck buddies until she moved to Wyoming. After that, his love life was nothing more than a blur of weekly one night stands. Darlene had taken advantage of his heart, and jaded him so badly he was pretty sure he'd never want to give it to anybody again. _Love is for the weak pussies, it's what Merle always said, and it's the motto I'll go by for the rest of my days._

Delilah could tell that Daryl was trying to act like a tough guy, but she was glad that he bared his soul a little for her, that they both opened up, because now they had a better understanding of one another. He looked over to find her staring at him, she had finally stopped crying, thank Christ. _Maybe she won't be such a pain in the ass after all, once I'm tapping it, at least, but until then…_ "Enough about me and my past, let's just get some decent music in here so I don't hear fucking sissy girl crap when I'm killing walkers."

She smirked. "Whatever you say, Helter Skelter."

"Why do you call me that?"

Delilah shrugged. "I have no idea, it just seems fitting for you. Plus, I have a thing for nicknaming people after songs. I call Rick "Street Fighting Man" and he calls me "Tiny Dancer". She smiled, thinking back at Rick and wondered how he was doing, she missed him, but was somewhat dreading her arrival back to Jellbany, what if he didn't reciprocate her feelings? Things would become awkward, but at least she wasn't too afraid of dying at the prison, she and Daryl were in this together. The sooner they got out alive, the sooner they'd get what they wanted.

**_THE PRISON, TWENTY FIVE MINUTES LATER_ **

Daryl pulled up near the end of the prison driveway, and it was even worse than Delilah imagined. The fence was torn open, there was a huge hole blown through one of the cell block walls, which was caused by the abandoned army tanker not too far away, it looked like a war zone. Rick was right, it was _swarmed_ with walkers, and it made all the fear creep up in Delilah again. _Be strong, you have to get back home._ Daryl looked over and could sense that she was a little nervous. "You alright, Lawless and Lulu?"

"Huh?" She glanced at him. "Yes, I'm fine. How do you know "Lawless and Lulu"?"

"You said you like to nickname people after songs, so I figured I'd give you one. It was either that or "Crazy Bitch"."

Delilah scoffed. "I'm glad it wasn't that one. I do love Buckcherry though. You ready?" As a matter of fact, Delilah was a _HUGE_ Buckcherry fan, it was rare to find anybody that even knew who they were. _Maybe he's not so bad after all._

"I was born ready, babe. Bust out the secret weapons."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Cool it, I'm not your babe." They got out of the truck and opened the back, where Delilah pulled out two long shiny metal suitcases, she hadn't heard Daryl mumble "You wish you were." under his breath. When he saw what was in the suitcase, his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Where the hell did you get these?!" He hadn't meant to react that way, but it was the best secret weapon one could have not only in a zombie apocalypse, but ever.

Delilah smirked to herself over Daryl's enthusiasm. "One of the only things my dad left me was his collection of war memorabilia. My sister had no interest in it, but my fiance did. They sure came in handy now." She pulled out two M1A1 AND M2A1 flame thrower tank backpacks with flame wands, matching fire retardant suits, and helmets. "Here, put these on. We can take them off when we get inside. They're heavy, so even if we're bitten, we'll be unharmed, but I think we should round the walkers to the front of the gate. That way, we can take them out all together."

"You sure that's a good idea? What if more come out from the woods or something?" They began to put on the suits over their clothes.

"These guns will make a human explode and their fire rate is half a gallon a second, I think we'll be just fine. You have the M1A1, which means that one gasoline tank is Napalm infused, that's the fuel, while the nitrogen tank is the propellant. Press the wand, stand back, and watch it work it's magic. Your effective fire range is sixty six feet while your maximum range is somewhere around one hundred fourty feet, but it won't matter since we'll be bringing these freaks to the front line. All that matters is to keep it away from your face and body. You know the drill, aim at the heads. Good luck, Helter Skelter." Delilah put the helmet on along with the M2A1 backpack. Daryl was impressed with her knowledge, but no way was he going to let up, he had to see how strong she was.

Delilah opened the car door and messed around with the CD player, rolling down all the windows and blasting the stereo to almost it's highest volume. Daryl groaned when the familiar tune of "It's A Small World" started playing. "Oh, fuck! Has anybody ever told you that you have the worst taste in music?"

She smirked. "I actually have incredible taste, we need a loud and obnoxious song that will draw attention. Quick, get on the hood!" They both hopped up as the walkers started filing out of the prison. Delilah was worried that she underestimated the amount, but she knew these flamethrowers were a sure thing as the walkers began to surround the truck. "Ready, aim, fire!"

" ** _It's a world of laughter and a world of tears_**

**_It's a world of hopes and a world of fears_ **

**_There's so much that we share_ **

**_That it's time we're aware_ **

**_It's a small world after all."_ **

Simultaneously, they both pressed their wands and huge flames began to pour out from the nozzles, making them smile as walker heads melted clear off their bodies. The mind invading song was barely audible, all they focused on was getting rid of these freaks, crossing over and firing in a U shape around the front of the truck, taking out the rest, but more were coming. "Alright, divide and separate!"

**_"It's a small world after all_ **

**_It's a small world after all_ **

**_It's a small world after all_ **

**_It's a small, small world."_ **

Delilah and Daryl jumped off the hood, stomping over the headless and officially dead nombie bodies to get to the rest. There were probably about thirty or so heading towards them, but that seemed to be the last of them. Daryl began hitting them in a zigzag pattern while Delilah got them to circle around her.

**_"There is just one moon and one golden sun_ **

**_And a smile means friendship to everyone_ **

**_Though the mountains divide_ **

**_And the oceans are wide_ **

**_It's a small world after all."_ **

Just like at Target, she began spinning around, shooting off the wand, these freaks didn't even know what hit them as their faces melted and their heads exploded off of their necks. One tried to grab Delilah, but she kicked it to the ground and sprayed it's entire body. "Didn't anybody ever teach you not to mess with a flame throwing bitch?" She started laughing to herself, watching Daryl take out a few more before the land was still again. They looked around at all the decapitated walkers as the song played on.

**_"It's a small world after all_ **

**_It's a small world after all_ **

**_It's a small world after all_ **

**_It's a small, small world."_ **

Delilah frequented Disneyland at least twice a month when she was younger, and It's A Small World had always been one of her favorite rides regardless of the redundant tune. It was hard to believe a song that many deemed insufferable was now coming across as actually peaceful. They smiled triumphantly at the damage they had done, but uncertain if they were finished, there would most likely be more in the prison, but they had the trusty flamethrowers, they'd be ok. Daryl had watched Delilah fight, and it had left him captivated. _She's the first chick I can't stand and can't get enough of._ The song started from the beginning, making Daryl roll his eyes and stomp on a walker chest. "Gotta turn this fucking shit off!" Delilah laughed to herself as he ran back and turned down the volume before completely turning the truck off and walked back to her.

"Let's get to work. What cell blocks were you guys living in? I think we should grab whatever we find, it'll be easier that way than sorting everything out since we want to get back as soon as we can."

Daryl nodded. "Got it. Hey, it's my bike!" He ran over to his sacred chopper, leaving Delilah by herself. "Daddy's back for you, baby."

_Guys and their toys, some things never change._

**_CELL BLOCK C_ **

The inside of Cell Block C reminded Delilah of when she was in San Francisco and had taken a tour of the famous Alcatraz prison. Cold and dark with bleak grey walls and railings, walker remains scattered all over with pools of blood, the place was drenched in fear and death. Apart from the overload of walkers, she now understood why nobody wanted her to go. It was depressing and dangerous, a painful reminder of losses and births, as well as the last place they were all together and had been torn apart.

_In and out, remember that. Grab whatever you see. The sooner you get it out, the sooner you can leave and go back to the others. Back to Rick._

Delilah took a deep breath, one that she soon regretted due to the overwhelming smell of decaying bodies. She was about to gag when she heard a noise that sounded like crying.

_Someone's here._


	19. Free in the Dead World, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah finds Tara at the prison, where she confesses her involvement with The Governor. After setting her straight that she had been lied to, Delilah insists Tara comes back with her to Jellybany. Daryl and Delilah continue to bicker on the way home. Sorry for the sucky summary, the next one will be better.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody doing?**

**I bent the continuity rules a little bit because I am obsessed with "What Makes A Good Man?" and I figured it would be perfect for the scene! Ironically, the 50th anniversary of "It's A Small World" was when I first posted this! Bitchen lol ;P**

**Thank you very much for the reviews! I finally reached 100! Thanks to both SilverSun09, and Hey01ig, two of my FanFiction best friends! They helped me with this chapter and story, and are both so talented and awesome, you rock! :) Be sure to check out their work, people!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH WHAT MAKES A GOOD MAN. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY THE HEAVY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_Chapter Nineteen: The Free in The Dead World, Part Two_ **

**_In and out, remember that. Grab whatever you see. The sooner you get it out, the sooner you can leave and go back to the others. Back to Rick._ **

**_Delilah took a deep breath, one that she soon regretted due to the overwhelming smell of decaying bodies. She was about to gag when she heard a noise that sounded like crying._ **

**_Someone's here._ **

Delilah listened closely.

_It's a girl crying, that must be why there's all these extra walker bodies._

"Hello?" She called out, her voice bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the cell block, but the girl kept crying. Delilah walked slowly up the stairs and followed the crying to the last cell at the end of the hall. She walked in cautiously to find a girl sitting on the bottom bunk, holding onto something, her back to the doorway. There was a baby bassinet in the room, so it had to be Carl and Judith's. Delilah stood there, watching this girl cry, unsure of how to approach her. "Are you ok?"

The girl gasped and jumped a little at Delilah's voice before slowly turning around, a fearsome expression on her face and her body trembled as she grabbed a huge rifle from the ground. Delilah guessed she was probably around Maggie's age, if not a year or two older, she was thin with short dark hair worn in a tiny ponytail, a jellyroll nose with small lips and big brown eyes. Delilah held her hands up in surrender. "Whoa, don't shoot! I'm not dangerous, I swear! Here," She took off the flamethrower backpack and her helmet to show the girl her face, which seemed to make her calm down a bit and lower the rifle. "All I want to do is talk, I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Maybe I can help you. What's your name, for starters? I'm Delilah." She looked down on the bed to see what she had been holding on to when she first walked in. It was a picture frame with a photograph of a young boy with his mom and dad, she had a hard time making out the picture because it was upside down, but the boy and the dad looked familiar.

_Wait a second, they look like Rick and Carl! This has to be the picture! I FOUND IT, I FOUND IT!_

"I'm Tara."

Delilah was so distracted by the picture that she almost didn't hear her. Even though she wanted to scream and shout in joy, Delilah had to help this girl out, she looked so sad and frightened. "Tara? That's a nice name."

"Our mother loved _Gone With The Wind_."

She smiled. "Well, that's something we have in common. My middle name is Scarlett." Tara weakly smiled over that. "Please, tell me what's wrong so I can try to help."

Tara calmed down a bit and looked at her. "This guy, Brian, he got a whole bunch of us together, said the people in this prison were bad, a bunch of killers and thieves that had attacked the town he was living in, that they needed to be taken out so we could stay at the prison. He kidnapped two of them, an old guy with one leg and a black chick with a sick katana, said they needed to be taught a lesson. When we first met him, Brian was a little standoffish and kept to himself, maybe because of the eye patch, but after he got some oxygen for my cancer ridden dad and saved my niece, he was actually a chill dude. Meghan's dad up and left three years before the shit hit the fan, she really took a liking to Brian, and my sister Lily even started dating him."

Delilah knew right away that she was talking about Hershel, Michonne, and The Governor, but she couldn't say anything yet, so she just nodded, waiting for the girl to finish.

"We looked at him as our leader and protector, of course we were going to follow his orders. When we got here and Brian started talking to the one in charge of the prison, he didn't seem to be such a bad guy, not like Brian had made him out to be. This guy had a damn army tanker and people with loaded guns staring him down, and what does he do? He offers to set aside differences and let all of us stay in a separate cell block. In my opinion, that's not just a man, that's a hero."

Delilah smiled to herself, this girl didn't even know Rick and she had managed to hit the nail on the head.

_That's my guy… or maybe not anymore._

"It seemed like a really great offer, but then Brian called him a liar and chopped the old guy's head off with the black girl's sword! Like something out of a fucking Tarantino movie! He went _Pulp Fiction_ on his ass! Then, everything was mass chaos! My girlfriend Alicia told me to stay put and be safe, but when I went after her, I saw her get shot in the head. Everybody in both groups started running around, trying to get the hell out of there. Before it happened, Lily brought Meghan to Brian, she had been bitten by one of these dead fucks, and he had to take her out. I tried to make my way back to my sister after I saw Alicia get shot, but she was surrounded. There were too many of them, and they ate her alive." Tara started crying again at all the memories flooding back. "I was so angry that I took out as many flesh eaters as I could, bashing their heads in with this rifle, and I've been holed up in here, I couldn't go back out there again. There's been plenty of food to last me. I regret it all, every part of it. I regret not letting the two prisoners go, I regret not trying to stop Brian, but I wanted to be protected. How could I have let my guard down and been so weak? The guy in charge of the prison didn't do anything, Brian just made us think that. He lied and played every single one of us! It's because of him that I'm alone. My dad, my sister, my niece, they're all gone!" She cried even harder, burying her face in her hands.

Delilah could tell that Tara was a good person, she had been lead down the wrong path, it happens. Just because she was associated with one's evil plan doesn't mean that they knew the real reason behind it, it was like how Delilah herself couldn't hate every German person simply because Hitler had started The Holocaust that killed some of her relatives in concentration camps. She sat across from Tara on the bed.

"I'm so sorry for your losses. It's not your fault, you can't beat yourself up about it, you were mislead. The guy in charge of the prison and the group that used to live here, they're all good people. Brian _was not_ who he said he was. His name was Phillip, but he went by "The Governor". The two people he kidnapped, Michonne and Hershel, were part of the group. Hershel was the father of two of the girls, Maggie and Beth. The Governor kidnapped Maggie and her husband Glenn, had one of his henchmen beat the crap out of Glenn and humiliated Maggie. Michonne is the reason why he only had one eye. Michonne and Hershel were the good ones, not The One Eyed Freak, who collected nombies heads, even killing innocent people to add to the collection."

Tara looked at her, completely shocked that everything really was a lie, and that she had lost her family because of it. Delilah continued.

"In this world, even before the outbreak, people are cruel and manipulative, you can never be sure who to trust. Except when there is a good person, they will stop at nothing to help those around them, not turning everybody against each other in a death match. After the prison separated, I ran into Maggie and a couple of the people she was with, and we spent almost three months searching the state trying to find the others, and now they're reunited again. We're all living together at the abandoned Jelly Belly factory about an hour away from here. You're all alone, I am not leaving you by yourself. This could be a fresh start for you, you could be with those good people." She tried to smile hopefully at Tara, but looked down at the picture. "Was this picture in here the whole time?" Delilah picked it up and studied the photograph, smiling that she had found it. They all looked so young and happy, it made her think of a picture back at Jellybany that she had of her and her parents when she was little. She looked closely at Lori and could see where the kids looked like her, Delilah thought she was a natural beauty. In an odd way, they kind of looked alike.

"Yes, it was. They look like the picture perfect happy family. Are they with you at the factory?"

Delilah still looked at the picture. "The reason why I'm here is because of this. Rick, the guy in the picture, is sort of my boyfriend. His wife, Lori, died in child birth with their daughter, Judith. We started seeing each other a couple months ago, but kept it a secret. Carl, the little boy, well, he's not so little anymore. He's fourteen now. Anyways, Carl found out and was furious. He and his baby sister had nothing left of their mother, and I remembered that he grabbed this picture when they were in their hometown, so I came here to get it. Everybody told me not to, that I was going to die, but I keep my promises and don't go back on my word." She couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen when they got back. Carl would be happy that he had his picture, but all wouldn't be forgiven, and there was the possibility that Rick wouldn't want to speak to her. Things would probably be very uncomfortable and awkward, it was giving her anxiety.

Tara watched her studying the picture. "Wow, you risked your life just for a picture? You must be very altruistic then."

She gave her a small smile. "Yes, I try to be. I was like you once, lead down the wrong path by the wrong people. It resulted in me being abandoned and on my own. I was scared at first, but I pulled myself together because I knew I was stronger than they thought I was and that I deserved better. So do you, Tara. I can see that there's good in you. Please come back to Jellbany. You don't have to be alone and you won't be scrutinized because of your association with Phillip, the others will be able to see what I see. Please?"

Delilah looked at Tara with hopeful and honest eyes. She was scared, but could tell that Delilah was being genuine and right. This could be a new beginning for her and she didn't have to be alone anymore. "Alright, I'll go." Seeing Delilah's smile broaden made her smile as well.

"I'm really glad, I promise you won't regret it. Today is the first day of the rest of your life, the past is in the past. Now, let's clear out this cell block and get the hell out of here."

**_AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER_ **

Delilah, Tara, and Daryl all drove back to Jellbany after clearing Cell Blocks C and D. He wasn't too thrilled with her wanting to bring Tara back, but he decided to give her a chance. What could the harm be, The Governor was dead and this girl was riding solo, she didn't seem too threatening. After seeing the damage Tara had done to the walkers, he thought she'd be good to have on their side and they actually had a few things in common.

"Do you think the others will like me?" Tara was kind of nervous to go back and see the people that had been separated due to her involvement with The Governor.

Delilah nodded. "I can see where you'd be a little apprehensive, but you have nothing to worry about. They'll be able to see the good in you like I did. Hell, you've got Daryl on your side, that's a great thing."

"It's because Tara's not a spoiled princess like you are, Lulu."

"Yeah, she's also not a redneck hick like you are, Helter Skelter."

"Just be quiet, Delilah, you'll be back sucking Rick's dick soon enough. If you ask me, he should probably gag you with it to shut 'yer trap."

Delilah rolled her eyes. "Do you always have to be such a dick?"

"No, do you always have to be such a bitch?"

She scoffed and lightly slapped his arm. "I am not! You're a dick!"

"You're a bitch!" He slapped her arm back.

"Dick!"

"Bitch!"

"DICK!"

"BITCH!"

" ** _DICK!"_**

" ** _BITCH!"_**

Before Tara knew what was going on, Delilah and Daryl were having a one arm slapping fest, like a classic chick cat fight.

"Quit slapping me!"

"You started it!"

"I did not! You did!"

"You did!"

"You did!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tara grabbed each of their arms, putting Delilah's at her side and Daryl's back in his lap. "Cool it out, there's no reason to bicker. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were brother and sister." That comment made Delilah scoff.

"I wouldn't have a brother as uncouth as him."

"And I wouldn't have such a brat for a sister, neither."

Her mouth flew open, being in Daryl's presence made her feel so dirty, and _not_ in a good way. He reminded her of boys that were jerks to girls they liked in front of others, but this was ten times worse. She was already anxious and eager to return, she didn't want to show up frazzled, so she let it go. "Asshole." Delilah mumbled under her breath.

"Hey, how about some music?" Tara asked, trying to lighten the mood and calm the situation a bit.

"Alright, but I'm picking. Miss California Teen here has shit taste in music. "It's A Small World", 'nuff said."

"I thought I heard that song!" Tara smiled.

"For the record, I have _superb_ taste in music. I picked that song because I knew that it would draw the nombies to us so we could take them out."

"Whatever you say, but it's my turn now." Daryl pulled out a CD from his case and gave it to Delilah to put in.

""Daryl's Kick-Ass Mix". Wow, should be a best seller with that kind of title." She put the CD in and caught the slightest smirk on his face.

The beginning drum beats of "What Makes A Good Man" by The Heavy started playing as the guitar started leading in. They all started bopping their heads along to the music.

"I stand corrected, dude. You have good taste, too."

"I know."

Tara started singing along to the song, which prompted Delilah and Daryl to join in. They all remembered this song as being one of the last to be released before the outbreak, when times were easier. The lead singer's near Hendrix like vocals and the smoky instrumentals made it a catchy, feel good, kick ass hit. At that moment, the three of them were relaxed and on the same page, bopping their heads to the music and waving their arms back and forth, making the "rock on" hand gesture as they sang along to the chorus.

" ** _To tell me now (tell me now)_**

**_'n' show me how (show me how)_ **

**_To understand (understand)_ **

**_What makes a good man?_ **

**_To tell me now (tell me now)_ **

**_Hey walk the line (walk the line)_ **

**_Hey understand (understand)_ **

**_What makes a good man"_ **

Daryl looked over at the girls, watching them laughing as they started doing air guitar and air drums. For the first time all day, despite what she said, he thought that this was the real, genuine, Delilah, letting loose and having fun instead of putting up a pretty front.


	20. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah introduces Tara to the rest of the group and presents Carl with the picture, to which he happily responds. Rick tries to tell Delilah he loves her, but she tells him to take the rest of the day to think things through and meet her at midnight. Delilah winds up in a dangerous situation because of Tyler.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody doing?**

**So glad that Gleggie is reunited! I fangirl screamed for almost ten minutes when I found out Andrew Lincoln was going to be on _TALKING DEAD_** **FOR THE FINALE!**

**I hope you enjoy it, I've had this planned for a VERY long time!**

**Thank you very much for the reviews so far! Thanks to both SilverSun09, and Hey01ig, two of my FanFiction best friends! They helped me with this chapter and story, and are both so talented and awesome, you rock! :) Be sure to check out their work, people!**

**_ WARNING: VIOLENCE AND ATTEMPTED RAPE _ **

**_Chapter Twenty: Homecoming_ **

**_Daryl looked over at the girls, watching them laughing as they started doing air guitar and air drums. For the first time all day, despite what she said, he thought that this was the real, genuine, Delilah, letting loose and having fun instead of putting up a pretty front._ **

**_THIRTY MINUTES LATER_ **

"Welcome to Jellbany, Tara."

Delilah watched Tara's awestruck face as Daryl pulled into the parking lot, she got such a kick out of first time reactions.

"Wow, it's so cool! And you're in charge of all this?"

She smiled "Pretty much. I'm so glad to be back." Delilah sighed, a part of her honestly thought she was going to die, but she had made it. Her stomach was in knots at the thought of seeing Rick, and she didn't think she could deal with the rejection right now. It had only been three hours since they left and returned, had he really come up with a decision? Delilah was brought out of her thoughts by Daryl repeatedly honking the horn, making her roll her eyes and groan.

"This is a semi truck from California, **_NOT_** The General Lee from _The Dukes of Hazzard_!"

"I thought you wanted to make an entrance, beauty queen! Just trying to help ya out!" Delilah hopped out of the car and opened the back, he had been a major pain in the ass for the past four hours, she wanted to get as far away from that ill-mannered bigheaded jerk as she could.

Everybody had been inside Leisure Zone doing their own thing when they heard the horn honking. Instinctively, they filled with hope _and_ worry as they nervously walked outside, not knowing what to expect. When they saw the familiar truck in the parking lot with Delilah opening the back, their faces burst into huge smiles.

"DELILAH!"

She turned around to see the others almost running towards her, but she didn't see Rick or Carl, making her heart sink. Daryl and Tara got out of the front to see everybody making their way over, completely overjoyed. It made Tara smile, but also nervous. What if they didn't like her after all and wanted her to leave? She had to keep reminding herself that Delilah wouldn't let that happen, but it didn't mean she still wasn't a bit doubtful.

 

"Dad! They're back, come on! Let's go!"

Rick had been in his room, staring off into space, when Carl burst in with Judith and told him the news. He smiled, relieved that she was ok, but also nervous. They had to discuss what she said before leaving, he was ready to tell her.

 

"Lila Loo!" Madison ran up like a mad woman and jumped in Delilah's arms, who just barely caught her.

"Madison! I can't carry you!" Delilah groaned as she put her down, making the cow girl laugh.

"Get used to it, short stack, you've got plenty of gut squeezing hugs in store!" Delilah raised an eyebrow, confused, until Javier came from behind Madison, followed by Michonne, Maggie, and Glenn. Glenn practically lifted Delilah off her feet and spun her around, making her laugh. Everybody was laughing or crying tears of happiness. Like Delilah, they thought she was a goner, but knew that she'd come back to them, where she belonged.

The whole scene made Daryl uncomfortable, they acted like she was The President, but it made him think of his earlier thoughts, how they had all grown close to one another, perhaps it was expected or in the norm now.

"It's great to be back. Ok, everybody! I'd like to introduce somebody. Tara, come here." She walked over timidly, watching the other's curious gazes, as Delilah wrapped a comforting arm around her. "This is Tara, we found her at the prison. She was one of The One Eyed Freak's victims, he lied to her about the prison group, and she lost her sister and niece because of him. The past is the past, we're giving her a clean slate and a fresh start with us, I want you to treat her like an equal. Tara is a bad ass, not only was she a cop in training before the outbreak, she took out a buttload of nombies with the back of a rifle at the prison. In my eyes, she's proved herself. If it weren't for her, we might not have come back."

Tara watched their eyes widen at the mention of The Governor, and after a little hesitation, they decided to take Delilah's word for it. One by one, they all moved forward to introduce themselves. She looked over at Delilah with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much."

Delilah smiled. "You're welcome." She was glad that even when the world was in hell, she could still do good deeds and help others, like bringing Tara back and getting the picture for Carl. Delilah looked over and saw Rick and Carl, making her smile broaden. "Ok, we brought everything back from the prison, so I want whomever was there to go through and take what's theirs. Happy digging!" She grabbed Carl's duffle bag, took the picture out, and looked over at Maggie. "Hey, Maggs. I found the cutest picture of you sleeping!" Delilah watched Maggie blush and Glenn smirk.

"I thought I told you to burn that!"

Glenn shrugged. "Sorry, it's just too damn adorable."

Delilah laughed. "I second that." Maggie giggled, taking Glenn by the hand while Delilah made her way over to Rick and Carl.

Carl ran ahead of Rick, he was actually happy to see her, especially when she was holding something in her hand. Rick's heart stopped in his chest, it was almost surreal seeing her again.

"Delilah!" Carl ran up, making Delilah smile.

"I believe this is yours, buddy." She handed him the picture and watched him smile. "I also brought back all your other stuff in here." She handed him the duffle bag and noticed he had tears in his eyes.

"You could have left the other stuff there, you brought back the only thing that matters. Thank you so much, Delilah."

"I kept my promise, I wouldn't let you down." Some of the earlier tension had definitely been suppressed, Carl even hugged her briefly before going over to the truck. Once he was gone, Delilah saw Rick standing there, it made her heart beat increase and her stomach tie up even further. How were things going to be approached?

_You won't know if you stand here with your thumb up your ass, Delilah. Pull yourself together and go to him._

She took a deep breath and walked over to him, trying to relax herself by attempting to stay positive. Even though she wanted to jump in his arms and kiss his face all over, she had to be mature.

Rick just stood there as Delilah walked over to him, he felt frozen. All he wanted to do was hold her and never let go, it's where she belonged, with him, but he was also scared. Scared of falling in love, of losing her like he lost Lori. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like that, but the plaguing thoughts were inevitable.

_Remember Lori's words, happiness is waiting for you, and you got it because of Delilah. Tell her how you feel._

"Hey." She brought him away from his thoughts.

"Hey."

There was _definitely_ a discombobulated strain in the air, one that both of them wanted to quickly get rid of.

"I'm alive and back, just like I told you I would be."

He smiled sheepishly. "You have no idea how glad I am that you're here again."

"I didn't do it alone. You were right, that place is terrifying, but I made Carl a promise, and he's better off that I went through with it."

They both kind of looked away, Delilah started swinging her foot back and forth. It was obvious what wasn't being discussed here.

"Delilah, regarding what you said before you left-"

"About that…"

"What I wanted to say was-"

"It's only been three hours, you couldn't have possibly come up with an answer by now."

Rick looked at her quizzically. He was trying to tell her he was in love with her, and she was doubting him? "But I-"

"I want you to take the rest of the day to think about it. Whether it's a do or don't, I want you to _really_ think it through and not just say it on impulse. Take as long as you need, but if you do come up with a decision, meet me in my room at midnight."

To some, her words might have seemed like a contradiction, but to him, he understood. Maybe she knew what his answer was going to be, but simply needed some time to prepare herself or think things through. Whatever it was, he was going to give her space. "I understand."

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "I'll see you then." Delilah walked off, leaving Rick by himself, watching her.

**_LATER THAT NIGHT, 8:45 PM_ **

Delilah had been in her room since returning to Jellbany six and a half hours before, deciding that after all the stress before leaving and hard work at the prison that she deserved to take the rest of the day off to relax and unwind. She literally fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, completely exhausted. When she awoke three hours later, she figured she'd give herself the ultimate pampering. A long, hot shower, blow drying and straightening her hair, lotioning up all over, painting her fingernails and toenails, applying a subtle smoky look with soft pink lipstick and a shiny clear gloss overcoat, both making her lips and eyes pop. For as long as Delilah could remember, whenever she was down, she'd get all dolled up and do a photoshoot, by herself. Sometimes, Christine would help out, but it was mostly Delilah, and it would always lift her spirits.

_I don't understand why I'm getting so dolled up. For all I know, Rick could be coming to dump me. At least he'll have something pretty to look at._

Delilah rummaged through her closet for something to wear until deciding on grey shorts and a light white cotton three quarter length sleeved shirt, very _Laguna Beach._ The shirt was see through, more or less, revealing her white bra, all of it looking beautiful against her tan skin. She was just putting the top on when there was a knock at the door. _Is it Rick already? Somebody's anxious._ "Come in." She smoothed her hair out.

"Hey."

She turned around and was surprised that it wasn't Rick. "Oh, hi, Tyler. What's going on?"

Tyler walked in, his eyes never leaving her body, and closed the door, not realizing it hadn't been closed all the way. "Wow, you look incredible. Like magazine cover worthy. You look like you should be on a billboard in Times Square."

Delilah knew he was trying to be genuine, but ever since that day where he kissed her in front of Rick and Carl, she had kept her distance, he made her uncomfortable. "Thank you. What's up, why are you here?" Her voice was low and she sat on the bed, looking away.

"I just came in to see how you were, you looked a little down."

"Thanks, I'm fine." It was nice of him to check on her, but she was hoping he'd leave already.

"Listen, Delilah." Tyler made his way over to the bed and sat down next to her, to which she immediately scooted away. "You're a real sparkler of a girl, a powerhouse. That's exactly what I look for in a woman, and I think we've got something really special."

Delilah hadn't noticed that he took his shoes and socks off, but his words made her further tense up. "Tyler, we don't have anything special. It was a two-time thing, that was it. You told me you understood."

He chuckled. "I do understand, but I don't think you do. I'm sitting here, confessing my love, and you're acting all shy and nervous. It's pretty cute, Lila Loo, just makes me love you more." Tyler wrapped his arm around Delilah, which she shrugged off and immediately stood up.

"I'm sorry, I know it takes a lot to admit your feelings to somebody, and I'll try to be as gentle as I can with this. Again, I'm sorry, but I don't have those same feelings for you. I'm in love with somebody else." She watched his goofy smile fade away and a look of rage appear on his face.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Tyler threw his shoes at the wall. "You must be fucking blind and dumb! Jesus Christ, I love you! Rick isn't the right guy for you, you two rushed into things too fast."

Delilah jumped at him throwing the shoes, but his next statement snapped her mind fully awake from whatever discomfort it was in. "Rushed into things too fast?" _What does he mean by that?_ "Tyler, what are you talking about?"

He looked away, with a smirk on his face. "I've known about you two since him and his little shit son got here."

**_AUGUST 12th, MIDNIGHT, DELILAH AND RICK'S SECRET MEETING_ **

_Tyler opened the door of his room to go see Delilah. As he was about to walk out, he hurriedly jumped back in when he heard two doors opening. He watched Rick walk out into the hallway as the same time Delilah walked out of her room._

_They stopped and looked at each other for a moment. She was no longer in the outfit she was wearing all day and now wearing a black camisole tank top that rode up a little and black satin shorts. Rick gulped as he took in every single curvature of her body that was bathed in blue moonlight. Delilah was a bombshell, every single part of her was toned from her hyperextension legs to her breasts, she was the kind of girl men overseas would fight to come home to if there were ever a war. He watched as she sauntered over to Rick and didn't say anything, their eyes did the talking. Delilah held out her hand to him. Rick hesitated, but placed his hand in hers, Tyler could sense there was some kind of spark there. She lead him down the hall and inside her bedroom, closing the door. Tyler snuck into the spare bedroom next to Delilah's pressing his ear against the door to hear everything._

 

"I heard your whole conversation that night, I must have been hiding out for three hours. Broke my heart to hear about your past, Delilah, I wish you let me lick your tears away." He got up, standing directly across from her. "That's not all I heard, I was fortunate enough to be woken up the next morning by Rick knocking at your door."

**_THE NEXT MORNING_ **

_Tyler woke up to the sound of knocking on a door, followed by a door opening. "Madison, I swear if you tell me you lost your vibrator again I'm gonna-" was the next thing he heard before Delilah's voice got cut off. Tyler sprinted from his bed and opened the door, seeing Rick kissing Delilah in her door way. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her voice. "Wow. If I knew that's how you greeted somebody first thing in the morning, I would have made sure to have found you a hell of a lot sooner."_

_Rick laughed, making Tyler roll his eyes at the asshole trying to take his girl. "Still want to take things slow? I've heard that you don't like to take baby steps."_

**_SAY NO! YOU'RE WITH ME!_ **

" _I don't, but like I said, I will for you."_

**_SON OF A BITCH! I'VE GOTTA STOP THIS!_ **

 

"That was when I knew I had lost you to him, but I wasn't going to stop to get you back."

"Tyler, you can't lose something you never had. So, that's it? That's all you saw?" She was hoping that was it, but she knew it wasn't.

Tyler laughed. "No, Delilah. Maybe you weren't listening earlier. Like I told you, **_I. KNOW.EVERYTHING._** I had to keep it up, so every night I'd park myself either in that spare room or outside the door, listening in and planning when I'd unravel it all. It took a while, but I figured the only way to disturb you and Rick would be to get to his kids."

Delilah's eyes widened, gulping in fear at what he meant. "His kids? Tyler, what are you saying? Did you do something to them?!" She felt all the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and anger mixing in with the fear, staring at his stupid face.

"Remember the night before the two of you left to look for Foxy Brown? How do you think Judith woke up?"

**_SEPTEMBER 19TH, 11:50 PM_ **

_Tyler stood outside the door, pressed against it, feeling himself harden at the sounds of Rick and Delilah messing around. Soon enough, it would be him. His thoughts of being with her ended when he heard the action stop._

" _I don't have any condoms on me, Rick. I kept meaning to grab some but I haven't been on a run lately, that and I didn't want to be presumptuous because I didn't know when you'd be ready to go that far. I can't ask one of the other couples, especially now, they'll get suspicious."_

" _I know, you're right. I'm glad we both realized it at the same time before we made a mistake. For the record, I am both ready and excited to go further with you in that way, Delilah. Your patience and understanding is much appreciated, but we can't go forward tonight. On our run tomorrow, we'll stop somewhere and grab the jimmies, ok?"_

_Tyler pumped his fists in the air, cheering over how the plan was foiled. There was no way in hell Rick would fuck her without a condom. He was about to go back to his room when he heard Delilah start talking again._

" _Ok, sounds perfect. We'll go at it like jack rabbits when we get back, but that doesn't mean I can't find another way to take care of Officer Friendly in the mean time."_

" _Whatever your little heart desires, baby girl."_

_Tyler's face turned up in a frustrated and furious look, annoyed that the stupid sheriff would still be getting some from his girl._

**_I GOTTA STOP THIS, AND I KNOW JUST HOW, TOO._ **

_He walked down the hall until he got to Judith's room, opening the door and watched the baby peacefully sleeping._

**_YOU WON'T BE PEACEFULLY SLEEPING WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU._ **

_An evil smile spread across his face as he leaned into the crib. "Wakey, wakey, Judith." The baby didn't even stir, which made him angrier. "I said wake up, you stupid fucking baby!" He leaned in, pinching Judith's arm really hard while he yanked a few hairs out of her head. She immediately awoke, her face all turned up, and she started whimpering._

" _WAAAAAA!"_

_Tyler smirked as she wailed. "Good girl, sweetheart. Make it loud to interrupt Daddy and Delilah." He gently closed the door and tip toed back to his room, silently laughing as he watched Delilah go into Judith's room._

**_YOU'RE GONNA BE BLUE BALLED TONIGHT, SHERIFF._ **

 

"Better than taking candy from a baby, literally." Tyler started evilly laughing, not noticing Delilah's mouth agape.

She was shocked and furious. How could he do that?! "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER, SHE'S AN INFANT, YOU SICK FUCK!" Delilah was terrified, if he hurt Judith, he was going to hurt her next. She watched Tyler laugh.

"I had to do what I had to do, the man was messing with my woman! Sadly, not even that stopped you two from fucking. I took the GPS you gave Glenn and followed you all the way out to Lumpkin. Boy, did I get off on what he was doing to you."

**_SEPTEMBER 20TH, 8:30 PM, LUMPKIN_ **

_Tyler ducked out from behind the truck and moved closer to hear Rick and Delilah. He unzipped his pants and started stroking himself at the sounds of them having sex._

" _Ahhh, Rick, please, go faster. I can handle it, I want this so badly, I want all of you so badly…"_

**_Oh, don't worry, I'll go rocket speed fast for you._ **

 

"That sure was fun, but the final nail in the coffin came this morning. How do you think Carl found out about the two of you?"

**_11:40 AM, THAT MORNING_ **

_Tyler was about to make his way down to Leisure Zone when he overheard Rick and Delilah talking in her room. Curiously, he made his way over, listening to them. It got boring until he heard Delilah say "I was thinking you deserve a victory lap dance." which caught his attention. Now was the time for Sheriff Jr to find out about Daddy fucking their dream girl. He smirked to himself and dashed out of there, it was just his luck that he ran into Carl as he walked into Leisure Zone._

" _Hey, Carl. I just ran into your dad, he wanted me to come and get you, says he's got a big surprise for you." He watched Carl give him a quizzical look but shrug._

" _Ok, if you say so. Thanks."_

_Tyler smiled. "No problem. Oh, and enjoy the surprise." He waited until Carl was gone and started laughing. "He's in for one hell of a surprise, all right!"_

 

Delilah was stunned at everything Tyler confessed. What he had done to Judith, and it was his fault that Carl found out about her and Rick prematurely. It was his fault that Carl lashed out at them, and it was Tyler's fault that things were now strained for everybody. Anger was too gentle of a word to describe how she was feeling, she was _infuriated and beyond pissed off._ She glared at him, enraged.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU DEMENTED BASTARD?! YOU MAY HAVE COST ME THE BEST GUY THAT EVER WALKED INTO MY LIFE! MY RELATIONSHIP WITH HIS SON! I WENT TO HELL GETTING THAT PICTURE BACK BECAUSE I HAD TO REDEEM MYSELF IN CARL'S EYES, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"It's what was meant to happen, I did what I had to do for love."

Delilah glared him down, she could feel the fury bubbling up. "You don't know love! Love is what I have with Rick. I love him. _I am in love with him, **not you.**_ I love Carl and Judith, too. They're family to me, that's how much I love and care about them." She hadn't meant to say that to him, or aloud, but it slipped out. Tyler backed her up against the wall.

"You're living in a fantasy. He's never gonna love you back, he's still hung up on his rotting corpse of a wife. Why not go after somebody like me, who has no baggage and can love you with everything they've got? I'll prove it, now." He pressed against Delilah and tried to kiss her, pinning her to the wall.

"Tyler, get off of me, NOW!" She tried to push him off, but he only pressed her harder against the wall.

"No, I'm going to give you what I've wanted to since the day we met." He smirked as he started dry humping her, his movements made it easy for Delilah to knee him in the groin, making him fall to the ground and start screaming in pain.

"YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! YOU ARE DONE HERE AND ARE BANISHED FROM JELLBANY! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, YOU JACKASS!" Delilah kicked his leg and turned around, walking out. As her hand landed on the door knob, a blunt object made contact with her head, making her lose consciousness and fall to the ground…

**_TWENTY MINUTES LATER_ **

Delilah woke up to find herself flat on the ground along with her hands and feet tied together, she was also in her bra and panties. Her vision was a little blurry and she felt groggy, which was when a throbbing pain pulsed in the back of her head.

_What happened?_

Tyler walked over to her, with that smirk, which made her start wiggling her hands and legs to unbind them, but the duct tape was too strong. "I had to stop you, Delilah. No way are you going to throw me out, and I'm about to make you wish you never threatened me." He started to take his belt off, Delilah's eyes widened, knowing she was going to be raped and she started crying.

" ** _HHHHEEEE-LLLLPPPP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE!"_**

Her screaming made Tyler laugh. "Ain't nobody going to hear you, Delilah." His words didn't discourage her. When she was younger and had outbursts, she was capable of letting out blood curtling screams. Not considered a talent at all, but it could help her now.

" ** _PLEASE! MADISON! GLENN! MAGGIE! MICHONNE! TYREESE! CARL! RRRRRIIIII-CCCCKKK! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME, HE'S GONNA RAPE ME!"_**

Delilah called out every name she could think of, but nobody came, which made her cry harder. Tyler walked over to her. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOUR SHERIFF ISN'T GOING TO SAVE YOU, NOBODY IS!" He kicked her in the mouth and again in the head, making her lip bleed and her vision blurred once more. Tyler rolled his socks in a ball and stuffed them in her mouth before putting duct tape over her lips. She screamed, muffled, against the socks and the tape, her eyes watering from being gagged and having to breath through her nose. Tyler walked back over to the stereo. "Nobody will really hear you now."

He put a CD in, skipping some songs, and turned it up full blast as "Bridge Over Troubled Water" by Simon and Garfunkel began to play. "I remember how much you love these two. What awesome seduction music." Delilah kept screaming against the tape and furiously wiggling her body, trying to escape, but it was of no use. Tyler got on his knees and looped his fingers into her panties. "You'll never forget about me when I'm through with you, Delilah, I'm making sure of that."

Her vision was blurrier than ever now, and Delilah thought she was hallucinating when the last thing she saw before everything went to black was a familiar head of brown hair storming into the room and grabbing Tyler by the back of the neck.


	21. Live or Let Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl decides to apologize to Delilah, while Rick goes to confess his love for her. They both come to Delilah's rescue and proceed to beat the crap out of Tyler. Maggie and Glenn join in on the action. A 3-1 vote is cast that Tyler will be banished instead of killed, much to Daryl's dismay and annoyance. Rated M for intense violence

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody doing?**

**I'm sorry I didn't warn you all about how dark the last chapter was, but don't worry, the day will be saved! I was originally going to use "This Used To Be My Playground" by Madonna (They're both my sad songs), but "Bridge Over Troubled Water" just seemed to work better.**

**_WARNING: VERY STRONG VIOLENCE!_ **

**_Chapter Twenty One: Live or Let Die_ **

**_Delilah kept screaming against the tape and furiously wiggling her body, trying to escape, but it was of no use. Tyler got on his knees and looped his fingers into her panties. "You'll never forget about me when I'm through with you, Delilah, I'm making sure of that."_ **

**_Her vision was blurrier than ever now, and Delilah thought she was hallucinating when the last thing she saw before everything went to black as a familiar head of brown hair storming into the room and grabbing Tyler by the back of the neck…_ **

**_FIVE MINUTES EARLIER, JELLBANY PARKING LOT_ **

Daryl was in the Jellbany parking lot, fixing up his chopper. Even though he planned on using one of the trucks, it had been three months since he was with his chopper, and it was always when he felt at peace the most, working on his bike. His baby. It made him mellow out and disregard the problems of the world, but it also got him thinking of Delilah. Rick was right, she stuck her neck out getting the group together again, and he was a total jerk to her, especially after she changed her mind about Carol. Albeit, there was an ulterior motive, but she still changed her mind. Delilah had proven that she was trustworthy and good on her word by risking her life to get Carl's picture. Daryl may be a redneck, but he knew better.

_I hate being wrong, but I can't always be right. I should go thank her and apologize, too._

Daryl heavily sighed, he hadn't seen Delilah since they got back, she must have been in her room. He put the tools away and started heading over to Home Base, formulating an apology of sorts in his head.

**_FIVE MINUTES EARLIER, LEISURE ZONE_ **

Rick was once again staring off into space, watching the groups at dinner. Glenn decided to honor Hershel's proposed tradition of Spaghetti Tuesdays on Wednesdays, which everybody seemed to like. They were all talking and laughing together, the kids were running around. Carl hadn't spoken to him much since Delilah left or when she got back, he spent the rest of the day by himself or with Brock and Jason, who Rick noticed would look over at him and smirk or nod their heads approvingly. Delilah hadn't been down since she returned, and it was killing Rick to wait until midnight to see her. Why didn't she think he could come up with an answer in three hours, did she doubt their relationship? He had only been in love one other time in his life, he knew the feeling, and he knew he had it with Delilah.

_This is ridiculous, I can't wait until midnight. I love her, she needs to know now._

With that, Rick got up and began the walk to Home Base, knowing exactly what he was going to say to Delilah.

**_HOME BASE STAIRWELL, FIVE MINUTES LATER_ **

Rick walked into the stairwell and heard footsteps walking up the stairs. "Hello?"

Daryl popped his head out over the third level banister. "Hey, Rick."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He was surprised to see Daryl, but figured maybe he was going to sleep early to search for Carol in the morning.

"I thought over what you said about Delilah, she really did do a lot, and I wasn't exactly grateful to her. I came here to apologize and say thanks for everything."

Rick smiled. "That's very nice, I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

They were interrupted by what sounded like screaming, but couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Did you hear that?" They both looked around.

"Sometimes the building echoes, it's the loudest in here."

"Hmm." Daryl nodded. "Anyways, why are you here?"

"Same as you, I have something important to discuss with Delilah." He tried to hide the smile, but Daryl could still see it in the dim light.

"Yeah, something important is code for makeup sex, huh?"

Rick chuckled and was about to answer when they both heard music blaring. They stopped and listened closely, making out "Bridge Over Troubled Water".

"Is that that Garfield and Friends song?"

"Simon and Garfunkel. It's…" Rick stopped mid sentence, his mind flashing back on something Delilah told him.

**_SEPTEMBER 20th, RIDE TO LUMPKIN_ **

" _I love all types of music, there's always a song to describe any kind of mood I'm in, even when I have the blues."_

" _What songs do you play for those?" Rick asked, looking over at her as he drove._

" _There's quiet a lot, but one in particular is "Bridge Over Troubled Water" by Simon and Garfunkel. If you ever hear me playing that song, then you'll know something is wrong, but ever since I met you, I haven't had those feelings anymore."_

_He smiled. "Good, I'm glad. We should keep it that way."_

"Bridge Over Troubled Water." Something _was_ wrong, he could feel it, and the screaming must have been hers. Delilah was in some sort of trouble, he had to help her. Rick looked frantically at Daryl. "RUN! HURRY!" They both ran up the stairs, Rick speeding to catch up with Daryl, until they got to the top.

Daryl ran down the end of the hall and burst through into Delilah's room, where he saw her on the ground, her hands and feet tied up, duct tape over her mouth, and in her undergarments, that creepy guy Tyler bent over her. He grabbed Tyler by the back of the neck and threw him across the room, knocking him into the wall.

Rick walked into the room and the sight of his Delilah bound, gagged, and bloody left him petrified. "Delilah!" He ran over as Daryl was beating the crap out of Tyler, pulling out his knife and cut the duct tape from her ankles and wrists, then gently took the tape off her mouth to find Tyler's socks were stuffed inside and her lips bleeding. Disgusted and horrified, he took them out and tried to wake Delilah up. "Delilah, I've got you, wake up!" Rick tried to lightly slap her face, but nothing was working, she was out.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE REAL SLICK, TRYING TO FORCE YOURSELF ON A GIRL?" Daryl punched and kicked Tyler as hard as he could, making him cry.

"No, no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Daryl wrapped his hand around Tyler's throat and lifted him up. "Bullshit, she was tied up like a hog, of course you meant to! Now, you're gonna see what it's like to be helpless." He carried him over to the window, opened it, and dangled his body out the window. "Hey, Rick. You want me to drop this motherfucker?" Tyler screamed wildly into the night and begged Daryl to bring him back in. He looked down at him. "Shut up, now I'm gonna be hanging on by your collar!" Without warning, his hand left Tyler's neck, leaving him in midair, before swiftly grabbing his collar, all of this making Tyler scream more.

Rick looked over at Daryl dangling Tyler from the window. He never had a good feeling about that kid, and now he hated him. Tyler had tried to rape Delilah, all because he couldn't accept that she was interested in Rick and not him. If he hadn't arrived when he did, Tyler would have succeeded. The thought of that made Rick's blood go hot and his temper rise. "No, bring him back, I want my turn."

"Fine." Daryl let go of Tyler's collar, regaining the grip on his neck, and threw him back into the room before heading to Delilah. He was trying everything not to look at her barely clothed body, but he snuck a couple glances. "Delilah, wake up." Nothing. "Spoiled Princess Bitch, wake the fuck up." Still nothing. Daryl sat with her as Rick walked over to Tyler, looking down at this deranged freak only made him angrier and his handsome face was now etched in a furious fierce look.

"YOU TIED HER UP, STUFFED YOUR SOCKS DOWN HER THROAT, TORTURED HER, AND YOU WERE GONNA RAPE HER?!" He raised his foot and stomped on Tyler's crotch as hard as he could, making him scream and wail in pain. "YOU DON'T GET TO SCREAM, YOU TWISTED SON OF A BITCH! DELILAH WAS SCREAMING BECAUSE OF YOU!" Rick got on his knees, punching Tyler as hard as he could and without mercy. The sound of bones cracking only made him punch harder, Tyler's face was a bloody mess.

"PLEASE STOP!"

"YOU WANT ME TO STOP, HUH? DELILAH WANTED YOU TO STOP AND YOU DIDN'T!" Rick punched him again, taking out all his rage on him.

"I wanna live!" Tyler was crying, his face covered in tears and blood, which made Rick wrap both hands around his neck as tight as they could, and brought Tyler up to face him as he wheezed and choked for breath. Rick stared him down irately.

"YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG GUY'S GIRL, ASSHOLE. DELILAH IS MINE AND I LOVE HER. I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE, TONIGHT, AND FOR GOOD. IF YOU EVEN TRY TO COME BACK, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Rick was snarling to the point where he was actually spitting in Tyler's face.

"Yes! Yes! I understand!"

"Are you serious, man? You're gonna let him go scot free? He tried to fuck your woman against her will!"

"Rick! Daryl!"

They both looked in the doorway to see Glenn and Maggie rushing in and Maggie practically screamed at the sight in front of her. Rick on top of Tyler, choking him, an unconscious Delilah in the corner with Daryl standing over her. "Oh, my god! Delilah!" She ran over and dropped on the ground, trying to wake her up.

Glenn turned to Rick. "We heard screaming and came up here to see what was going on."

Maggie glanced over at them, not wanting to ask, but fear and concern made her. "Rick, did he-"

"No, we got here just in time." He stood up.

She breathed a sigh of relief, but her eyes were watering. How could somebody do such a thing to somebody like Delilah? This all made her think back on what The Governor did, the humiliation and the helplessness. Neither her nor Delilah deserved it, but this time, they could properly punish the criminal. Maggie got to her feet and went over to Tyler, stomping on his stomach, which made him scream.

"SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU, YOU MONSTER! ROT IN HELL!"

"Maggie!" Glenn pulled her away from Tyler as she kicked him in the ribs.

"Yeah, and Rick wants to banish him, I say we kill the fucker. It's just like this Randall mess all over again. Live or let die."

"It's "Live _AND_ Let Die", not "Live or Let Die." Rick said, to which Daryl scoffed.

"Whatever, what I said fits better. Live **_OR_** Let Die, I vote die."

The room was silent except for Tyler's breathing and whining. Everybody looked at Rick for the answer. He wanted to kill him, but didn't want to further exasperate things. "I think after the beating we've given him that if he ever came back, he knows he's a dead man walking. I wouldn't give him more than a day out there, we're pretty much sending him out to die."

Maggie nodded. "I think it's best that he leave, also. He seems pretty spooked." She thought of what her father would do, and having Tyler leave would be the decision she knew Hershel would make.

"I agree. I never liked him, you guys, he always gave me the creeps, especially since that night you and Delilah left to find Michonne, he was all cryptic to claim her as his own. We have to get him as far away from her as possible." Glenn was also heartbroken at the thought of what could have transpired, Tyler needed to go once and for all.

"Then it's settled. Glenn and Daryl, you escort him out. Don't give him anything. Provisions, weapons, a car, he leaves here with the clothes on his back. With the extent of his injuries, he's not gonna make it past the night. Either way, nobody is going to miss him."

Daryl huffed. "I think this is ridiculous, but whatever, man. It's your girl, do what you gotta do to protect her. Come on, Glenn, help me carry this jackass out." He walked over, Glenn grabbed one of Tyler's arms while Daryl grabbed the other, and they dragged him out, all the way to the stairwell. They were at the top of the stairs when Glenn stopped Daryl.

"Hey, mind if I take a shot?"

He smiled. "No problem, be my guest."

Daryl held Tyler's arms to his sides while Glenn stood in front of him, a menacing look on his face. "If you even think about coming back here, Korea's gonna fuck you up, bitch. This is what you get for trying to attack my sister." He hauled back and punched Tyler in the jaw, the impact sent him out of Daryl's arms and tumbling down the stairs. The two of them stood there with their mouths open as they watched Tyler rolling down the stairs, thinking he would stop at the landings, but he just kept rolling until he was on the first floor, groaning. The guys were awestruck, it was miraculous that he survived falling down five flights of steps, and rather unfortunate. Daryl burst into laughter.

"Holy Shit! Where did that come from?"

Glenn turned to Daryl and shrugged. "Like I said, I always hated him, and he had it coming." He chuckled timidly at Daryl's proud smirk.

"I didn't think you had it in you, you always amaze me. Come on, we're not done with him yet, but that fall will surely make him walker bait." Daryl patted Glenn on the shoulder, and they made their way down the stairs.

**_JELLBANY ENTRANCE_ **

"Get out and stay out, you piece of garbage!" Daryl threw Tyler onto the pavement, watching him tumble and catch his breath.

"Hey, Tyler." Glenn called out, to which he was barely wheezing. "You ever see _The Lion King_?" He watched Tyler nod before kneeling down on the ground and getting in his face. "Then you know the famous speech. "Run. Run away and never return."" He got up and spit in Tyler's face before walking back to Daryl.

"I don't think he'll be doing much running, more like crawling." The two of them laughed as they walked back inside.

It took a while, but Tyler finally got to his feet, feeling like he had a thousand needles in his body. He felt like he didn't have much longer, but he had to get the hell away from Jellbany and those crazy people, they were untouchable. As he started limping away, he heard shuffling foot steps close by and a voice call out to him, one that wasn't easily recognizable.

"Tyler, wait! Don't go!"


	22. Lovely Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah wakes up to the news that Tyler has been banished, but is still upset over what happened to Judith; Madison reprimands Carl's behavior; Rick reveals his true feelings to Delilah in every way he can; Tyreese unveils a surprise to Michonne; Delilah asks Rick to make an eternal promise to her. Love is in the air... Rated M for steaminess.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody doing and what did we think of the season finale? While the throat ripping part and Terminus showdown were beyond sick and bad ass, I didn't think it was as outstanding as it was hyped up to be, it felt like something was missing, I think that was due to the flashbacks, which probably would have been better suited in the mid season premiere instead.**

**_ PLEASE READ THE ANNOUNCEMENT BEFORE PROCEEDING TO THE CHAPTER! _ **

**I spent all last week trying to come up with a question to ask Andrew Lincoln on _Talking_ _Dead_ , but came up with nothing. On Sunday, I _FINALLY_ came up with a brilliant question, called in on two different phones for a total of 150 times, only to find out that the producers loved my question but they couldn't use it. I was offered an alternative question to ask on the air and I accepted! I listened to the entire show LIVE and was the only call in on the After After Show! I'm 2 for 2 with the _Talking_ call ins (I was on _Talking Bad_ last summer). It's so incredible to hear it all live, especially what's going on BEFORE the show, not to mention Andrew Lincoln's voice sounded beyond dreamy on my phone ;). I posted a clip of my call in, which is on the _Talking Dead_ website under extras for Episode 416. My question spun off into an entire conversation, which was pretty awesome. I just wish that Chris Hardwick would have pronounced my name properly! EE-LAH-NAH! Lol. Another thing I'm excited about is that now all of the readers will be provided with Delilah's voice to put to the cover image of her, thanks to this clip! I've been told my voice fits my picture, let me know what you think! You already know what the established characters sound like, but not the original characters. Also, I posted a link of Delilah's Phoenix necklace (which I just got!). If neither of the links work, both the video and the picture will be on my Instagram, follow me rocknrollprincess131!**

**Sorry if this chapter is so long, I couldn't split it up. Knowing how the rest of the story will unfold, this was one of the hardest chapters to write, but it is the most intimate and might just be my favorite. Enjoy! :) Thanks again to Hey01ig and SilverSun09, you guys are the best! Chapter 7 of _Counting Lost Days _ was a huge inspiration!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH SYRUP AND HONEY. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY DUFFY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**talking-dead/videos/bonus-scene-talking-dead-episode-416.**

**itm/281114799756?nav=SEARCH**

**_ WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, STEAMINESS, AND FLUFF! _ **

**_Chapter Twenty Two: Lovely Promises_ **

**_It took a while, but Tyler finally got to his feet, feeling like he had a thousand needles in his body. He felt like he didn't have much longer, but he had to get the hell away from Jellbany and those crazy people, they were untouchable. As he started limping away, he heard shuffling footsteps and a voice call out to him, one that wasn't easily recognizable._ **

" ** _Tyler, wait! Don't go!"_**

**_TWENTY MINUTES LATER_ **

Delilah woke up, still feeling groggy with blurred vision, she felt like somebody hit her in the head with a sledge hammer and thought she was hearing familiar voices.

"I think she's waking up." It sounded like Maggie, while the next voice sounded like Rick.

"Delilah?" The voices echoed. She blinked a couple times until her vision cleared up, seeing that Rick and Maggie were watching her.

"How are you feeling?" Maggie asked.

Delilah looked down, seeing that she was in her bed and back in her shorts and shirt, but a tingling sensation filled her wrists, ankles, and mouth. That was when all the memories came flooding back to her, everything Tyler did and what he was about to do to her. Her eyes widened in anxiety ridden fright that he was still there.

"Oh, my god! Tyler! I have to get him out of here!" She yanked back the covers.

"Wait, Delilah!" Rick tried to stop her, only for Delilah to fall when her feet hit the ground, her legs felt like jelly, as if she were paralyzed. He got on the floor, trying to help her up and gently grabbed her shoulders. "Delilah, listen."

She shook her head defiantly. "No, I have to get rid of him, NOW! He's dangerous! I have to get him away from Judith and the other kids before he hurts them again!" Delilah tried to get out of his grip, only for him to pull her back down. She looked at him and saw the same fright in his eyes that hers also held over what harm Tyler could have possibly done.

"Delilah, honey, he's gone." Maggie spoke up, to which Delilah looked at her quizzically.

"What? What do you mean? The last thing I remember was him about to rape me."

Rick shook his head. "Daryl and I stopped him before it got that far and beat the crap out of him. Maggie and Glenn got some hits in, also. Bottom line, he's banished into exile without anything. His injuries are pretty severe, I don't think he'll survive."

She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears of comfort that they were all safe. "Oh, thank God!" Delilah leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back and looked at Maggie, who was watching the whole scene with a bit of a happy twinkle in her eyes. Rick pulled Delilah back, looking at her.

"Everybody is fine now, but what do you mean when you said before he hurts the other children again? Did he do something?"

As she was about to speak, a knock made the three of them turn their heads around to see Glenn and Madison in the doorway, both with solemn expressions on their faces.

"Hey, you guys." Glenn said.

"Delilah! You're awake!" Madison ran into the room and onto the floor, tightly hugging Delilah. Glenn followed behind, wrapping an arm around Maggie's shoulders.

Rick looked at them. "What's the word?"

"I'll tell you what's the word: If I ever see that sociopath again, I'll go Annie Wilkes on his ass, hobble him and then break every bone in his body. **_NOBODY_** does that, especially to my best friend, and should get to live to see tomorrow." Madison hugged Delilah tighter, her statement was touching despite the wrath of intensity.

"Thank you, Maddie." Delilah said quietly before exiting the hug, leaning against the bed.

Rick gulped, regretting not killing Tyler, but he was probably dead right now. He looked over at Glenn. "Any updates?"

"We checked the area, there's no sign of him. Tyreese and Michonne have offered to stand guard for the night, Daryl already turned in."

"That's good. Apparently, this isn't his first offense." He turned back to Delilah, looking at her with gentle eyes. "Sweetheart, I need to know what he did. Tyler's gone now, you don't have to worry about it happening again, but I have to know. We don't have secrets from each other." He could feel the stares when he called her "sweetheart", but he didn't care, it was the least of their worries. Then again, they were all shaken up and everybody knew about them, it wasn't a big deal anymore.

Delilah took a deep and shaky breath, the worried look still on her face, she was scared that he would take it out on her. "The night before you and I left to look for Michonne, when we were interrupted by Judith, it was because of Tyler. He pinched her arm really hard and pulled her hair to scare her awake. Tyler knew about us the whole time, since that first night you were in my room. He stole the GPS I gave Glenn and followed us to Lumpkin and he was the one that told Carl to come up here this morning. I'm so sorry, Rick. If I had known about any of this, _especially_ Judith, I wouldn't have let him stay here, I really didn't know." She turned her head and blinked, letting the tears fall down. Tears of displeasure, regret, and guilt, feeling like such a failure in Rick's eyes.

The confession silenced everybody. It had made them angrier for not beating him even hardier, scared that it happened in the first place, and troubled that they hadn't known at all.

"Damn it, I told you something was up with him that night." Glenn whispered to Maggie.

Rick felt her pain and it killed him that she blamed herself. How could she when she didn't know? Nobody did. Daryl was right, Rick should have just let him drop Tyler from the window when he had him in his clutches. Not only had Tyler tried to attack Delilah, he had assaulted _his child._ Had Rick known about that, he wouldn't have hesitated for a second in killing him in cold blood.

Another knock at the door interrupted them. "Is everything ok?"

They looked over to see Beth and Carl standing there with Judith. Beth looked concerned, while Carl's sullen demeanor from earlier had faded a little, but he didn't look as concerned as Beth, more staid than anything.

When Delilah saw Carl holding Judith, it validated that she had done them wrong. She further burst into tears and flew into Rick's lap, not caring if he was mad at her or not. Delilah buried her face in his chest, sobbing, and held onto his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Rick!"

Rick could feel all eyes on him, especially Carl, but he wasn't going to neglect Delilah to appease his son. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair, just like he did the night she had her nightmare.

"Don't cry, beautiful." He whispered before looking over at Carl, who was now trying to hide an inquisitive gaze, for he hadn't seen his father act like this towards anybody in a long time…

"Ok... I think we should give the two of you some privacy, this has been enough excitement for one evening." Maggie said, walking over to Beth. "Come on, Beth, you can help me and Glenn clean up Leisure Zone. It's our night to do it anyway."

"Alright..." She looked at her sister and back at Rick and Delilah, confused.

Glenn joined them, they were about to leave when Delilah popped her head up. "Gleggie?"

The couple turned around. "Yes, Delilah?" Maggie asked.

"Thank you both for helping tonight, and with everything."

They smiled at her. "Of course we would. You didn't give up on us when we were at our lowest, there's no way in hell we'd do that to you." Glenn said.

"We're all family now, Delilah. You're our sister and we'll always be here, just like you are for us." Maggie said, which made Beth give her a shocked look that went unnoticed.

Delilah smiled at them. "I know. I love you both."

"We love you too, Delilah." Glenn said.

"Get some rest, we'll see you in the morning." Maggie joined, and the three of them walked out.

Madison got up to leave when Rick gently grabbed her forearm. "Madison?" He looked up at her.

"Yes, Rick?"

"Can you do me a favor and keep an eye out on Carl and Judith for me? I hope it's not a burden, I'm going to stay the night with Delilah, she's so shaken up that I don't want to leave her alone."

The cowgirl smiled down at him warmly and nodded. "Of course, I will, it's not a burden at all. You can count on me, Rick."

He returned the smile. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

Madison kissed Delilah on the head. "Good night, hun. I'll come by and check on you later, but you've gotta try to get some sleep, too. Night, Rick."

"Night."

 

She walked over to Carl, who was still intently watching his dad and holding onto Judith. Madison walked up to him and swept the baby out of his arms. "Come on, Carl. Let's go put her to bed." She walked ahead of him as he watched his dad go back to hugging a crying Delilah. Unenthusiastically, he obliged, closing the door and following her into the hall.

"I don't need a babysitter, I'm fourteen, I can look after myself _and_ my sister."

"Well, your dad asked me to keep an eye out on you both, so that's exactly what I'm doing and that's that."

Carl scoffed as they got into Judith's room. "Yeah, he's trying to distract us so he could get laid. I don't know why everybody else was involved, but she's probably crying because she doesn't want him to dump her. Typical desperate chick move." Although he was happy that he got his picture back, Carl was still perturbed about his father's relationship with Delilah.

Madison gently put Judith down in her crib and stormed over, lightly pushing Carl out of the room before closing the door and giving him an annoyed look. Her patience was officially worn. "Listen, kid, I've about had it up to here with your attitude, I caught the snide comments and menacing looks all day. How could you act like that towards Delilah when she stuck her neck out for you? When she first found Maggie and the others and decided to help them find the rest of the group, we all told Delilah _not_ to give it a second thought, that it was too much of a risk and to move on, but she refused to let them go on thinking that the family they had was forever gone. She went through with it and didn't stop until every last person was found, and she stuck her neck out for you _again_ today, practically risking her life, to get your picture. Stop being selfish and ungrateful and think about everything she's done for you and all the good things that have happened in the past couple months because of her. It's not my business to tell you the reason why Delilah's crying right now, but it is my business to tell you to grow up and accept that she's with your father instead of acting like a bitter brat over it. It always seems as if you're trying to prove yourself to the world, your whole immature outlook on their relationship only makes you look like a little boy."

She turned on her heel and walked down the hall, leaving Carl with a slightly terrified look on his face and absolutely flabbergasted. He didn't think the wacky cowgirl would have such a temper and sternness, but her speech struck a nerve. Carl went into his room to think over his actions.

 

After about thirty minutes of crying, Rick felt Delilah's body stop shaking in his arms and her breathing return to normal. Anytime he had seen her cry, but especially now, it had broken his heart. It was more than sympathy, because her pain had now become his pain, and that was genuine love. Rick pulled her back and tried to get her to look at him.

"Delilah, please look at me." She finally looked up, her eyes glistening. "You did _nothing_ wrong, no one knew how demented he really was, but he'll never bother us again, because he's far gone from here and never coming back. Tyler doesn't stand a chance out there, I can guarantee it."

His statement only made her start crying again. "I failed! I promised I would protect everybody and I let you down when Tyler did that to Judith. How could you even look at me? I'm a monster!" She buried her face in her hands while he grabbed onto her shoulders, trying to snap her out of it.

"No, you're not, you're the complete opposite of a monster! You can't beat yourself up over this, just like you can't beat yourself up over Carl finding out. I know you're upset, but think of it this way: Even though the way everybody found out was not how we planned, now he and everybody else know. Plus, it helped us admit our feelings for each other."

Delilah stopped crying and looked up at him, her confused gaze meeting his serious one. "What?" She assumed she was hearing things, was he about to say what she thought he would?

Rick didn't even blink, he stared keenly at her. The fact that she was so upset over this only proved that she loved him and his kids, and that it was real. He opened his mouth, which suddenly felt dry, but forced himself to finally say those three little words.

"I love you."

Delilah, as always, could tell that he meant it by his eyes, and although she wanted to smile, she held back. She shook her head and frowned, what if this was only out of pity?

"No. Don't. Don't tell me that."

He could tell that she was doubting his words, and that was the last thing he wanted her to think.

"I'm not telling you that because you're vulnerable and scared right now, because I am, too. When I saw you tied up on the floor and what he was about to do, I could literally feel my heart stop. That me not telling you sooner put you in that position, and I don't want anything dangerous to ever happen to you." In a way, he felt guilty for not telling her when he wanted to.

"Don't say that, either. It was because of Tyler's deranged warped mind that put me in that position. Besides, neither one of us was going to say it before today. I went against every single rule of mine telling you that I loved you first. I could have waited, but I told you because I thought I was gonna die at the prison, and I didn't want to leave without you knowing how I feel."

Delilah was starting to get angry with herself, how could she have been so naïve? She had followed her heart and look at all the problems it had caused. It seemed like she almost regretted saying it, she couldn't be an Indian giver with her feelings, and he wasn't going to be one with his. Rick took a deep breath, securing her gaze once again.

"I've been feeling it for a while. It started when I saw how you were with my kids and how they took such an immediate liking to you. I got this warm feeling every time I thought back on or saw it, but I realized I was falling for you on the ride to Fort Gaines, when you asked me if I believe in life after love. I almost said it today, actually, when you were tending my wounds." He pulled something out of his pocket and reached over. Delilah thought he was going to kiss her and turned her head away, but when he pulled back, she looked down to see that he had put her Phoenix necklace back on.

 _He remembered._ She thought to herself as she resumed eye contact.

"Delilah, the day I met you was when the world started to make sense again. You saw the true me underneath the shield, which was somebody I had been unable to see for a long time, and you stopped at nothing to bring it out of me. I didn't know you'd be what I was looking for, what I needed, you're all I'll ever need. When you've fallen, I've caught you, and I'm not gonna put you down, because when you love somebody, you'll carry them no matter. I'm sorry it took so long for me to say the words, I was unsure that I could ever fall in love again, but I have, and it's real. Delilah, you're mine, and I love you."

He had to let her know that she was his girl, the one that he wanted to protect, she had his heart, something that he was taking a chance giving to another human being. Delilah opened her mouth to speak, but Rick leaned in and cut her off with an amorous kiss.

Delilah gave in, she had cracked her poker face and revealed her feelings, only to have them reciprocated. They had met when they needed somebody in their lives and not realized it, but they were together at last. They understood each other and now they were in love, Delilah was over the moon, but wanted it to be sealed with more than a kiss. She broke the kiss and looked at him, her eyes and expression had softened greatly.

"I have something for you." Delilah got up, the wobbly feeling in her legs was suddenly gone, it was as if she was on a cloud. She dimmed the lights and walked over to her dresser, pulling a lighter out of her drawer. After lighting a few birthday cake and sugar cookie scented candles, she began flipping through a CD case. "I made this mix before the outbreak, and could never find the right person to give it to. Billy wouldn't have appreciated it, and by the time I realized my feelings for Angelo, it was too late. I told you on the way to Lumpkin that there's always a song to describe how I'm feeling. This time, it's a whole mix of songs that are poignant and true to heart. Some people have one song, but when I think about you, it's an entire compilation."

Delilah felt Rick's arms wrap around her waist, lightly kissing her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder. It brought her back to that first night, how he kissed her unexpectedly when she cried, and how she hoped that things would progress to the level of "making love". She pulled a CD out of the sleeve and lifted up the stereo door. "I didn't know if or when I'd ever find somebody else. I was so jilted by my last relationship that I almost gave up on it ever happening. Except I'm glad I didn't stop believing, because now I have it, and I love you." Delilah put the CD in and pressed "Play". "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel began to play as she turned around in his arms, seeing the love in his eyes and knowing how right this all felt. "Please, take me again, like only you know how, and like you never have before."

Rick recognized the song, from that movie where the guy held up the boom box for his girlfriend, the title was escaping him at the moment, but he thought it was beautiful and fitting. He knew exactly what she wanted to say and couldn't, that she wanted him to make love to her. While he wanted to, he was a little hesitant after everything that had transpired not even an hour before. Would she really want to have sex after almost being raped?

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered against her lips.

She gazed up at him, her big aquamarine eyes filled with innocent longing, putting her hands on his chest. "I want to feel again. I need you."

That was all Rick had to hear. He brought their bodies closer together, feeling Delilah melt into his touch, and kissed her lovingly. She felt so secure in his hold, as if time had stopped and the problems of the world fell by the wayside. There was not a single thing or person that could ruin this moment. Rick lifted her up as she simultaneously wrapped her arms around his neck and carried her bridal style, walking over and laying her down on her bed, the kiss never breaking.

Delilah ran the tip of her tongue across his lips before sucking on them, making him groan and pull in closer to her. They were both longing for the other's touch, and began to slowly undress. Rick moved his hands down lower, landing on her tiny shorts, undoing the button and zipper. His fingers found themselves looped into the sides of her panties as he pulled them down along with the shorts. Delilah unbuttoned his shirt, one by one, pushing it off of him. He slid the shirt she was wearing up her midriff and over her head, gently kissing her breasts as he undid her bra. She arched forward into his kisses all over her naked body, closing her eyes and softly mewling from the heightened enjoyment she was receiving. Rick was being so light and delicate with her, as if she were a priceless china doll that would smash into a million pieces at the slightest roughness. She had never experienced this kind of intimacy before him. "Rick, no man has ever made me feel like this." Delilah didn't care if it sounded like it came from some clichéd romance, she wanted him to know everything.

"I've been thinking about this all day, about how much you mean to me and how scared I was when you went to the prison. The thought of ever losing you, it terrified me." He softly caressed up and down her body as his lips landed on hers eagerly. Rick had been frightened beyond doubt that she wouldn't come back alive. He adored and cherished Delilah, she was his Phoenix, and without her, he would fall. She stroked his face as her fingers traveled through his hair before pulling back, seeing the fondness and adoration in his eyes. The lyrics of the song played, the light and heat was definitely in both their eyes.

"I know, I'm so sorry I put you through that. I swear, I won't ever leave again. Right now, I can't lose another second without you." Delilah's hands left his hair, sliding down his chest and to the buckle of his belt. Rick tilted her chin up, meeting her lips halfway in a fervor as she removed his pants, swiftly pushing his briefs down. He reached into her night stand, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. Better safe than sorry, Rick ended up grabbing the lube at Target, putting it with their condom stash in her drawer. It hadn't been tried out yet, and he figured now was a perfect time, so they could both feel every inch of each other. They kept kissing while he rubbed the lube on the tip of the condom and her lower lips, which were already soaking wet. The sensation made her gasp in his mouth and rock herself against his fingers as they teased her opening. Delilah couldn't recall a time in her life where she had felt this wonderful, it was only with Rick, and that's all it would ever be.

This was the perfect way to express their blossoming love for one another. He placed his forearms on either side of her as he smoothly moved forward, the slipperiness of the lubricant allowed him to almost glide all the way through her tight canal. Delilah sighed, the combination of his whole length deeply sheathed inside her inflexible layers made him shudder upon entry. Everything and everybody else -Jellbany, the prison, Daryl, Tyler, Carl, Lori, Carol, Billy, Christine- it had all become irrelevant at this moment. The only thing that mattered was each other.

Rick leaned down and kissed Delilah, it seemed like he could never get enough, and she of him. The tenderness between them was rising to passion as he rode her, up and down, with the same softness of his lips against hers. It was more than just physically feeling each other. They had had sex many times before, almost every night since they returned from Lumpkin, but it was especially intimate now, the warmth and affection that was the foundation of their mutual endearment radiated through in this instant.

 

Glenn and Maggie were in the hallway, on their way to bed, when they heard muffled music coming from Delilah's room. They shared a curious glance. "That song sounds familiar." Maggie said.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's from that Cameron Crowe movie _Say Anything_. The one where John Cusack holds up the boom box."

"Oh yeah! You're right, it is." She looked over at her door. "I wonder what they're doing in there."

"Mmm, Rick, I love how you feel inside me…" came through the door, followed by two different sets of moans. The young couple looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Looks like everything between them is resolved." Glenn said.

"Yes, sure is. See? _I told you_ they had a thing for each other." Her eyes glimmered with a sly enthusiasm.

He rolled his eyes, smiling at her. "You were right, I was the last one to catch on."

She giggled. "You sure were."

There was a brief silence before it was broken by Glenn. "How are _you_ doing, Maggie?"

Maggie looked over at him, returning the smile. "Despite the panic over Delilah, which brought me back to what The Governor put me through, I couldn't ask for anything more. We're all together again, Beth is back, and I have you. I'm happy."

"I love you, Maggie." Every time Glenn looked at Maggie, he was reminded of everything they had endured and how they had grown through their love. They wouldn't be the same without each other.

"I love you, too, Glenn." She gave him an affectionate kiss before he led her by the hand to their room.

 

"Good night, guys. Don't be out too long." Sasha said to her brother and Michonne.

"We're on the night watch, sis. Gotta keep an eye out to make sure that freak doesn't come back."

"That's right, because if he does, he's gonna be introduced to the end of my blade." Michonne said, patting her katana in it's holster.

"I wouldn't want to witness that. See you in the morning, y'all." Bob said.

"Night."

Michonne and Tyresse watched the two of them walk off, hand in hand, before sitting down on the front steps of Leisure Zone. "Delilah really needs to consider having a gate constructed, more than ever now thanks to that psycho."

She nodded and turned to him. "Yep. So, how do you feel about Bob with your sister?"

He shrugged. "Seems like a good guy, proved himself to be strong and helpful, looks like they get along. I trust him. What do you think about Rick with Delilah?"

Michonne scoffed. "Miss California Teen Dream? I knew something was going on between them as soon as they found me. I caught on before everybody else here did."

"She's old enough to be his daughter." Tyreese said with a smirk, which made Michonne roll her eyes.

"Who cares? He's happy, that's all that matters, and I know she loves him. Judging by the way he looks at her, the feeling is shared. I can tell." They gazed up at the evening upper atmosphere, which was a little foggy but clear enough to see the coating of tiny stars over the dark blue sky, with a gleaming half moon.

"Sure is beautiful tonight."

She nodded. "Sure is. I can't even remember the last time I watched the moon."

Tyreese gulped nervously, finally ready to make his move. "I wasn't talking about the moon, Michonne."

Michonne glanced over just as he leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised, she had always had a little thing for Tyreese, but never thought it would go anywhere. Judging by the way he kissed her, Tyreese had the same feelings as well. Michonne responded, wrapping an arm around his neck as he gently laid her down on the step, which proceeded into a high school make out session.

 

"Oh, Delilah, you feel so incredible." Rick moaned as he pulled out to the tip and flew back in, grinding at an intermediate rapidity as he kissed her neck, making his way to her earlobe. They had switched positions from missionary and were now facing each other side by side with her legs scissored through his while his right hand rested on the small of her back. "You _are so_ incredible." Before Delilah, he had only been used to a few positions, but she brought out the sexual curiosity he never knew he had, not to mention the thrill of keeping up with her youthful stamina. "In Your Eyes" had finished and gone into "True" by Ryan Cabrera, now "Underneath Your Clothes" by Shakira was in it's last minute. All the songs were beautiful and touching in their lyrics and further complimented the ambiance of the room. He was so into the whole encounter that he almost didn't feel the wetness on his face, and saw that Delilah had tears in her eyes. "Baby, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, the complete opposite."

"Then why are you crying?" He stopped, looking down at her, as "Syrup and Honey" by Duffy started playing.

Delilah hadn't meant to cry, but the sincere beauty of this experience was heavenly yet overwhelming. "You helped me, too. You helped me find myself again so I could see the light that was still left in this dark existence we now live in. I feel like I should have told you sooner that you saved me from my loneliness." Even though she had friends around her, she had been lonely in love. Rick rescued her from the deep depression that isolation stems from, and for that, she would be eternally grateful.

The first verse of the song was coming to an end, before leading into the chorus, as Rick wiped away the stray tears with his finger and cupped her face with his left hand, locking eye contact. "I'm not going anywhere, you have me, and you'll never be without me again."

" ** _Baby, baby, baby spend your time on me."_**

The words could not have been more fitting to his promise. Delilah leaned over and kissed him zealously, lightly raking her nails up and down his back, a move that made him moan even more as he resumed the pace. He knew she believed him and that he meant every word. The love they shared was poignant and genuine, baring their souls and revealing their flaws, they took each other for what they were: People that had bonded together and mended their broken hearts in the process.

Rick accelerated his speed, the familiar white hot electric feeling spread throughout their bodies. Delilah stopped her fingernail strokes and wrapped her arms firmly around his back, bringing Rick's body as close to hers as was physically possible, sucking on his tongue as her walls secured such a strong grip on his shaft that sent them both to the top of the stratosphere.

"DON'T STOP! AHHH!" Delilah loudly moaned. Rick found all her moans, gasps and sighs to be the hottest thing he ever heard. Like the heart shaped birthmark, they drove him wild and he always wanted more, which resulted in their prolonged sessions. Luckily, the music had been at a volume that was high enough to tune out the moaning to everybody else on the floor, but low enough that they wouldn't wake up. She added to the momentum by gyrating her hips in circles around his member, making it all the way deep inside her fit even tighter. They were already over the edge, those little circular motions of hers had them diving head first into the sea of orgasms.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Rick shouted.

It was the first time that they simultaneously climaxed, which was proving to be an unbelievable rush. They had reached their highest peak of divine heaven, becoming an erotic explosion for their senses with a performance of thrusts, licks, strokes, and moans. The rush of it all felt endless, neither one of them wanted this to finish as the burning sensation from the flare up inside the condom cooled down with the release of her quivering wet embrace, indicating the finale of this incredible and passionate cabaret.

Once they came down from their irresistibly sensual high and their breathing returned, they were totally spent, still tangled in her lavender satin sheets and in the side by side position. Even if they could move, it was too damn relaxing not to. Delilah's room had become their own little secluded sex-filled paradise, completely shut out from everybody else. She looked over at Rick and started giggling, which made him give her a puzzled look.

"What's so funny?"

Delilah rolled over so she was on top of him, folding her arms across his chest. "I just realized something."

Rick propped her left elbow up and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "Which is?"

She laced her fingers through his right hand, laying it on his chest. "That the world literally had to go to hell in order for me to find the right guy."

They both started laughing over the truth of it. "Proves how fucked up fate can be, huh?"

"I'll say." Delilah said. She started swinging his hand slowly back and forth as the silence kicked in. There was something important that she needed from him, something that had to be acknowledged with a clear mind and not in the thralls of passion. "Promise me one thing?"

"What's that?" He brought her right hand up and gave it a kiss.

"I know that this is going to sound ridiculous, like it's out of some teen drama or whatever, but this is important."

Rick smirked, she always had to elaborate on things, it was one of her odd yet adorable quirks. "I'm listening."

She batted her eyelashes at him. "Rick… Promise me that no matter what happens, whether our romantic relationship lasts or not, that you'll never leave me. I know you said something similar a few minutes ago, but I need to know that it wasn't just said in the moment and that it was genuine, because it is to me. It's more than not being lonely anymore or having this kind of liaison. You, Carl, Judith, you're my family now. I love and care about all of you so much and I don't even want to think about what things would be like without you three in it." Delilah looked away, feeling a little embarrassed and was praying he didn't think she was some possessive _Fatal Attraction_ nut job.

It was one of the most sincere requests he had ever heard, and he couldn't think of a reason why not. Rick caressed Delilah's cheek, making her look over at him. "Delilah, I promise you, that I'm not going anywhere. Me and my kids, we will always be here, no matter what happens. You'll never be without us again, me especially." He certified his promise with a kiss. They _were_ family now. Even if the future was unknown, he still wanted to be with her, for as long as the gods of time and fate allowed them.

**_WOW! STEAMINESS AND ROMANCE TO THE MAX! I HAD A HARD TIME PICKING A SONG, SO I JUST MIXED IT UP. HAVE A FEELING RICK WILL KEEP HIS PROMISE, THEY REALLY DO LOVE EACH OTHER. I KNOW THAT TYREESE AND MICHONNE DATED IN THE COMICS, SO THAT'S WHY I DECIDED TO GO WITH THAT PAIRING. WHAT WILL HAPPEN THE NEXT DAY? WILL DARYL EVER APOLOGIZE TO DELILAH AND WILL CARL LEARN FROM HIS ACTIONS? IS BETH JEALOUS OF MAGGIE'S FRIENDSHIP WITH DELILAH? IN A FEW MORE CHAPTERS, SOME SURPRISE GUESTS, BOTH ORIGINAL AND WALKING DEAD, WILL BE POPPING INTO THE STORY, SO BRACE YOURSELVES!_ **


	23. Feel Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah reveals more about her past, both pleasant and tragic. Rick informs Delilah with something surprising about Daryl, which leaves her unsure of how to react. Lots of gooey, lovey dovey, fluff in this chapter, but also serious!

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody doing and how did the first week after the finale feel? It feels weird being without TWD for six months! Thank goodness for _Once Upon A Time, Bates Motel, and Mad Men! _I changed the cover image of the story to include the Phoenix necklace, which I have been wearing ever since I got it last week! This chapter is going to have a lot of fluffy, lovey dovey feels for it, to remind the reader about the good times before things get CRAZY! Good news: I am working on the latest chapter of _Nights in White Satin_ , so don't worry, Total Drama fans! :)**

**Enjoy! :) Thanks again to Hey01ig and SilverSun09, you guys are the best! Chapter 7 of _Counting Lost Days _ was a huge inspiration once again!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH FEEL AGAIN. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY ONEREPUBLIC. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_Chapter Twenty Three: Feel Again_ **

" ** _Delilah, I promise you, that I'm not going anywhere. Me and my kids, we will always be here, no matter what happens, you'll never be without us again, me especially." He certified his promise with a kiss. They were family now. Even if the future was unknown, he still wanted to be with her, for as long as the gods of time and fate allowed them._**

**_THIRTY MINUTES LATER_ **

"Cotton Candy."

Rick and Delilah were laying in her bed, with a bag of Jelly Bellys in between them and a scrapbook in her lap, "In Too Deep" by Genesis playing on the stereo. She was covering his eyes with one hand and having him guess what flavor Jelly Belly she had in her mouth by kissing him.

"That's pretty good, are you sure you're not peeking?"

Rick smiled, even with her hand over his eyes, he was still irresistible. Before he could answer, she cut him off with a sexy kiss. Delilah loved seeing that sappy grin, which he almost always seemed to have on his face whenever she was around. "Yes, I promise I'm not peeking. Next one."

"Ok, if you say so." She decided to trick him and put two in her mouth, trying everything not to start laughing as she kissed him, rolling the Jelly Bellys in his mouth. He looked a little confused.

"You put two in here, huh?"

Delilah started giggling. "Yes, I did. I couldn't help myself."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? I couldn't help myself from this, either." He reached over and smacked her little ass, which made her scoff laughingly.

"Rick! What's gotten into you?" Delilah didn't care, she actually liked it.

"You're a tease, Delilah, and you bring out a different side of me I've always kept contained."

She watched him smile, which almost always made her smile. They had both changed for the better since meeting, it was exactly what they needed. "Good to know. Now, which flavors?"

"Hmm… Peach and Mango."

"Close. Peach and Juicy Pear. One more, then I'll let you off the hook. Overall, I'm impressed." Delilah put the last Jelly Belly in her mouth and kissed him.

"Oh, yeah. I'm a real Jelly Belly scholar, alright. Apple."

"Red or Green?" It was another trick guess, she couldn't help herself.

He chewed a bit longer. "Definitely Red. Can I open my eyes now?"

Delilah rolled her own eyes before removing her hand. "Fine. Anyways, back to the pictures. Here's me with my mom." She picked up the scrapbook and pointed to a photograph of her and her mother at an ice skating competition when Delilah was eight years old, followed by another one of them in front of Sleeping Beauty's Castle at Disneyland during Christmas time two years before the outbreak, the castle was all lit up in pink, purple, and blue and had twinkle lights strewn all over it. The next picture was of her mom holding a one year old Delilah, followed with a shot of the two of them with dolphins in San Diego when Delilah was fifteen. Rachelle was what Rick imagined an older version of Delilah would look like. "Isn't she beautiful?" Delilah smiled proudly and turned to Rick, who nodded.

"You look just like her. I bet you used to get that a lot."

"Mmhmm, we were mistaken for sisters more times than Christine and I were. All my boyfriends had the hots for her, I used to worry that they'd dump me for my mom, I knew Bill had a little crush on her. I started calling her "Mrs. Robinson" because of that." They both laughed.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about now."

Delilah nodded. "Yes, you're right, but I know she's still alive. I have a sixth sense about these kinds of things. I also have a sense about this." She reached over and started scratching his left shoulder blade. He looked a little surprised but started laughing.

"How did you know?"

She smiled. "I've always been able to know when somebody has an itch, even though humans have something like over fifty to a hundred different senses."

"Is that so now? That's interesting."

"It's like I have ESP. I've been feeling something recently, but maybe it was because of the whole Tyler thing." She stopped scratching his shoulder blade to turn the page and pointed to a glamour shot. "This one is probably my favorite picture, especially since I took it." It was a black and white picture of Rachelle smelling a rose, with the pink of the rose and the blue of her eyes being the only color in the picture. It was a little eerie how much they looked alike.

"I didn't know you did photography."

She looked over at him, perplexed. "Really? I thought I told you. I've been doing it since I was eight years old, starting with a Polaroid, moved up to a digital and then I've been using a Canon Rebel xsi SLR for five years. In school, everybody always wanted me to take their picture at the pep rallies, it was one of the only times I was popular. Since I finished school at sixteen, it gave me a great opportunity to expand on my photography, I even dabbled in makeup design and modeling." Delilah turned the pages, they were filled with different photographs of sporting events, rock concerts, runway shows, elaborate makeup designs, the last few being of Delilah. Her headshots and a few showcases she had done for a friend of hers that specialized in customized eyelashes, Delilah was wearing a Wonder Woman costume in one with red, blue, and yellow eyelashes, and another picture of her wearing a Gothic Lolita black dress with a long pink wig and bright pink eyelashes. Rick was extremely impressed with how many talents this girl had, she really was a one of a kind.

"You're incredibly multi-talented."

Delilah smiled and snuggled closer into him, feeling her cheeks burn pink when she felt his arm wrap around her. "I'm just me, and all I've ever wanted to do was express myself to the world. Like I said before, I had big plans. Right before this, I even came up with the idea to have my own YouTube cooking show: " _Delilah's Delights"._ Bill thought I should have gone with " _Delicious Delilah"._

"I like them both. Either way, you would have made it work, I'm sure. If and when the world goes back to normal, you'll be the brightest shining star in the galaxy, everybody will know who you are, I can see it now." They looked over at each other and smiled. Delilah loved how he believed in her so much, it really lifted her up, having a constant cheerleader, but they both knew that she was doing the same for him.

"Did you know I was going to kiss you that day?" Delilah hadn't meant to just blurt it out, but it happened before she could control herself. Rick looked over at her, inquisitive, before his expression changed to serious.

"Honestly? I wasn't sure what would happen. I remember having confused feelings that day, there was so much going on. I thought you were stunning and was immediately enthralled with you, but never thought I had a chance and figured you didn't see me as more than a person to rescue. Needless to say, I was happily surprised."

The question had always been at the back of her mind, especially since things between them progressed, but she didn't suppose it was going to receive an actual answer.

"Did you think I was going to respond?"

That question brought her back from her thoughts. "Well, I knew you had been checking me out since you saw me, and I was attracted to you. I decided to be spontaneous, I guess you could say I was willing for whatever the outcome was going to be, because I took a chance and kissed you. It's funny, because I thought I was the one that didn't have a chance with you. Our whole relationship is totally Marius and Cosette, since the beginning."

He once again gave her an questioning look. The names sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember where from. "Huh? Who?"

"I'm guessing you don't know the story of _Les Miserables_?"

"Ah, now I remember. It's been a while, though, mind refreshing my memory?" Sometimes Delilah's vast knowledge went over his head, but he couldn't get enough of it.

"I'll fill you in on the whole story another time, but I'll tell the gist of the two of them now. They're the main couple in the story. Cosette is a beautiful and kind young woman, Marius is a young revolutionary student. One day, he sees her on the street and instantly falls in love, and she with him. That's how our relationship is like theirs, that instantaneous attraction upon first meeting. Not everything was perfect for them, you and I lucked out by not having an Eponine. Eponine was a girl that grew up with Cosette and was madly in love with Marius, but he only considered her a best friend. She ended up dying for him, which was pretty sad, but the way I think of it, most relationships have an Eponine. Angelo and Christine were the Eponines in my relationship with Billy, it sounds like Shane was the Eponine in your relationship with Lori. The only thing about those three was that Angelo was the one who didn't get anybody after all."

For once, he didn't even flinch at the mention of Lori and Shane. This was how the aftermath was supposed to play out, that he would find happiness. As if it were fate itself, she turned the page to a bunch of pictures of the two of them at various dance competitions. Angelo was every woman's dream: Tall, dark, and handsome, he looked like a fairytale prince or Rob Lowe. After seeing pictures of him and Billy, Rick had no idea why she wouldn't go with Angelo, since it was obvious that he cared for her more out of the two.

Rick saw her eyes tearing up and brought her in closer with an affectionate kiss. It seemed like every time they kissed and touched, it qualmed her woes a bit. He hated seeing her upset and would do whatever it took to make her happy, but he knew that being with him was all the happiness she ever needed. Delilah smiled up at him, her eyes were no longer watering.

"Thanks for that, but I'm fine. It was hard losing him at first. I actually sang "My Heart Will Go On" as I buried him in his backyard." It was always a song she had a love-hate relationship with, mainly because it was overplayed, but it was oddly fitting in that tragic moment.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you do it?"

She wasn't surprised with his question, rather, she was surprised she hadn't told him sooner. "There was this god awful Augustus Caesar head mold statue at his parent's house, I always made fun of it every time I went there. Angelo was coming at me and I saw the statue out of the corner of my eye. I grabbed it and smashed him in the head until he stopped, it was like out of _The Talented Mr. Ripley._ " Delilah heavily sighed, but she knew that Angelo would want her to move on, and she found the best person to help her do that, somebody that had a mutual loss. "I'm stronger from my losses, so are you, Rick. It's difficult, but we prevailed and found each other. If Billy and Christine didn't abandon me, I wouldn't have come to Georgia or found Maggie, and that means that I would never have met you. It took me a long time to realize that, but I finally did. Them leaving me turned out to be one of the best things to ever happen, because I found the greatest guy that any girl could ever ask for. I knew I was falling in love when you were describing the dates you wanted to take me on, and how I deserved to be treated with respect. You proved that you cared about me deeper than a physical level, something I've always had to second guess when it came to relationships, but I didn't have to with you." She put her hands on his face and kissed him softly, bringing him down to her level. He was a little rough around the edges, but he was her guy, and nothing would change that. Rick moved the hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. It felt like every time they made eye contact, he fell more and more in love with her.

"It was instantaneous, and now you know that it was more than physical. Although, it's kind of hard not to be attracted to you in that way, you're drop dread gorgeous. Either way, you're beautiful inside as well as outside."

Delilah smiled. "Same goes for you, babe." She leaned up, kissing him passionately. Delilah remembered this feeling, she had it with Billy, the overwhelming feeling of not getting enough of the other person's touch and taste. Except this time, it felt even more magical with Rick than it ever had with Billy.

"I wanted to ask, when did you get a tan?"

"I didn't, it's a spray tan. Besides bar tending, Christine was a spray tan artist and taught me how to do it, too. Except now I'm reduced to the Sally Hansen stuff. You should let me do you, you would look even hotter with a tan." She couldn't help but start giggling at the look on his face, to which he scoffed.

"No way, that's for girls and I'm not one of those Jersey Shore grease balls like on that stupid show. Sorry, doll face."

Delilah had a sneaky grin on her face. "Sorry for now, but I'll make you change your mind some day. I'm very persuasive. What things do you miss pre-apocalypse?" It was always such a loaded question that reminded them all of the little things they had taken for granted, and if given the opportunity, they would never do it again.

"Where do I begin? Besides normalcy? Baseball and NASCAR, for starters. Nothing beats the thrill of your team scoring a home run or those cars racing around Talladega, screaming at the TV for both of them to go faster. Spending time with Carl and not have to worry about killing those freaks, going for a drive in my car."

"I miss pizza and hamburgers, steak in general, actual cake and ice cream, French fries. God, I sound like such a fat ass. What else? Being able to freely watch TV. When I lived at home and couldn't sleep at night, I used to make a big bowl of popcorn and sleep in my mom's bed, we'd watch TVLAND until we fell asleep. _The King of Queens, The Golden Girls, Roseanne, The Nanny._ She always said that everybody should watch comedy before they go to sleep for happy thoughts and happy dreams. I know it may seem like it was just the two of us, but it pretty much was. We tried to include Christine in whatever we did, but she wasn't having any of it. After Daddy died, she pretty much lived at our grandma's house, then whatever guy she was screwing. All I wanted was to have my big sister around." Delilah yawned, it was as adorable and peaceful as a sleepy kitten, and started batting her eyelashes tiredly. "You can't force somebody to stick around or love you. Honestly, I was always worried she would kill me one day because of how jealous she was. Jealous of what others praised me for. My brains, my beauty, my talent, the fact that I was a hula hoop champ or that I had a crazy obsession with mustard. She was the Rhoda to my Mary, Rick, but I loved her so much." She snuggled into him, closing her eyes and still talking. Rick watched her, unsure if she was blabbing or being serious. "If she didn't let jealousy get the best of her, she could have ruled the world right along with me. I always kept the spot next to me open for whenever she wanted to bury the hatchet and move forward, but it never happened. She was too enraged with greed and envy that it consumed her entirely. Christine is the epitome of good turned evil, but maybe she was always like that. I'll never know. Wanna spend the night?"

Delilah really was unique. While she obviously held a grudge, she still expressed the hope she once had for her sister. It was both touching and tragic. Rick shifted in the bed. "Sure, let me just turn everything off." He tried to get up, but she pulled him back down.

"No, it's fine. I've got it all taken care off." Delilah tiredly lifted her hands up and clapped them together, the lights and the stereo concurrently turning off. "Gotta love The Clapper." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, inhaling the coconut apple scent of her luxurious chestnut locks. The conversation made them both wonder if the world would ever go back to normal, but if it did, they'd still be together.

"I love you, Rick Grimes." Delilah slowly started drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, too, Delilah Daltrey." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

"My knight in shining armor, rescuing me. Nothing is better than being here in your arms."

"It wasn't all me, hun. You should be thanking Daryl, too."

Delilah thought she was hearing things. "Huh, what are you talking about?" Why would Daryl be part of this?

"I told you, Daryl helped also. He actually got in here ahead of me and pulled Tyler off of you. We both heard the song in the stairwell. Daryl was already two floors ahead of me, on his way to apologize to you for his behavior earlier. He's like my brother, Delilah. Give him a chance."

Rick drifted off to sleep as Delilah's eyes flew open, processing the information he had just revealed. She couldn't help but wonder if she had misjudged Daryl after all, if there was more to him than one would think.


	24. Embracing Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl reflects on his actions from finding out about Rick and Delilah. He knows he was wrong, but things still feel weird. Will a dream visit from Lori help him realize that he deserves to be happy, that that's all Delilah wants for him and her relationship with Rick is actually a good thing? Touching moments!

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody doing? Sorry if this chapter seems so short, I wanted to solely focus on Carl here, the next one will be about Delilah and Daryl. I know that I already used a Lori dream sequence in Chapter Six, but I thought it was fitting for both Rick and Carl to have different versions of the dream, even if the message she's trying to convey is the same. Oh, and I named her horse after my adorable Golden Retreiver! :)**

**Thanks again to Hey01ig and SilverSun09, you guys are the best! :)**

**_Chapter Twenty Four: Embracing Epiphany_ **

" ** _I told you, Daryl helped also. He actually got in here ahead of me and pulled Tyler off of you. We both heard the song in the stairwell. Daryl was already two floors ahead of me, on his way to apologize to you for his behavior earlier. He's like my brother, Delilah. Give him a chance."_**

**_Rick drifted off to sleep as Delilah's eyes flew open, processing the information he had just revealed. She couldn't help but wonder if she had misjudged Daryl after all, if there was more to him than one would think._ **

**_CARL'S ROOM, 11:40PM_ **

Carl had been in his room for two hours, seriously thinking over all the events that happened throughout the day and into the night. Madison really spooked him by hitting the nail on the head about his attitude. Perhaps he had been a little egocentric, puerile, and unappreciative… Ok, maybe _a little_ was an understatement, it was more like a lot. Carl was actually kind of embarrassed about his behavior and actions, punching his dad in the face and calling Delilah a whore. Although it was in the heat of the moment, they weren't justifiable. Rick was obviously aware of the crush, but he was right when he said Carl knew nothing would ever come of it, his dad had the advantage of age on his side, even though the age gap was almost two decades.

_Did I think this wasn't ever going to happen, that Dad wouldn't eventually move on from Mom and find somebody else? With everything that's happened since her death, I really didn't bother giving it much thought._

Delilah was owed a sincere apology, big time. He yelled at her, called her names, and what did she do? She didn't even fire back, she was gentle and understanding, anybody else would have been pissed off. Not only that, but she really had done so much for him and they weren't even family. Delilah risked her life going back to the walker infested prison just so he and his sister would have a photograph of their mother, and that wasn't something a selfish person would do.

_It's not just that he's with her, it's that she's not Mom. I know she's not trying to be, but this feels weird._

Carl looked down at the picture and how happy they once were. The more he looked at it, the more he missed her, and the more he thought of how Judith was never going to get to know her, she would only know void fillers like Delilah or whomever his dad ended up with. He knew he had to understand the relationship and that there was nothing that could be done to separate them, but why did the realization have to hurt so bad? He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, pondering for an answer.

**_TEN MINUTES LATER_ **

Light blue skies adorned with pillowy, almost translucent white clouds were keeping the gleaming sun company in the afternoon heavens that reflected off of the shiny green grass. The soft sounds of a cow and chicken could be heard, along with a faint banjo playing set the tone of this rustically tranquil ranch atmosphere. Carl woke up to not only find that he was underneath a shady oak tree instead of his bed, but he was now wearing a blue, black, green, and white long sleeved flannel shirt with a black T shirt, blue jeans, and his trusty cowboy hat. He looked around, completely confused, and got up, walking towards a white picket fence surrounding a field and recognizing a dark blood orange farm house.

**_WAIT A SECOND, IT'S GRANDPA CAMPBELL'S BARN! WE USED TO SPEND WHOLE SUMMERS HERE WHEN I WAS LITTLE, BUT WHY AM I HERE NOW?_ **

"Carl!"

He turned around and let out a silent gasp, blinking his eyes repeatedly to make sure they weren't deceiving him. "Mom?"

Lori was in the middle of the field, trotting up on Jagger, the wild buckskin Prezewalski horse she tamed when she was Carl's age and that passed away not long before the outbreak, he was always her favorite horse. She had on a sleeveless purple, blue, and white flannel shirt with dark blue jeans and black cowboy boots, it was the outfit she was wearing the day she died. Carl stopped blinking and a huge smile spread across his face as happy tears stung his eyes.

"MOM!"

He hopped the fence and ran at stallion speed, toppling Lori to the ground with a hug just as she had gotten off the horse.

"Whoa!" She laughingly said as they fell to the ground, embracing the other one as tightly as they could. Mother and son reunited at last. Lori stood and pulled Carl up with her. He was at a loss for words, this all felt so surreal, as if it wasn't a dream, that for one moment, she was really back. All he could do was stare at her, until Jagger started nuzzling his hair, making him laugh.

"Hey, boy." Carl petted his head as Lori stroked his mane, watching her son looking around. "Mom, what are we doing here? Are we in heaven?"

"This was always your favorite place as a child, and now it's the one place you can think back on to remember how the world used to be, so this is what you think heaven looks like."

His mom was right, he always loved Grandpa Campbell's farm, and if this was what he imagined heaven was like, then it was close to perfect. "Who else is here, is Sophia here?"

She nodded. "Yes, Carl, she is, but I'm here to talk about you, honey."

He looked confused. "Talk about me how?"

Lori took a deep breath, this was going to be another difficult yet necessary discussion, but she was glad she was able to bestow her words on the loves of her life, they needed it. "Carl, I know how hard you took my loss, it was traumatizing that you had to be the one to prevent me from reanimating after I died. I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of, and I know now it's too late to resolve anything, but if there was one thing that I could take back, that would be it. I would take it back to spare you the pain and shock of having to do such a horrifying act to save me."

The memory of that day began playing in his mind. What started out as so peaceful, one minute he was challenging Hershel to a race, ended so dreadfully with the next minute being Maggie forced to cut his mom's stomach open to deliver Judith. It had been so long since he thought back on it, but it felt like yesterday as tears once again brimmed his lids.

"Why did you have to leave?" He whispered softly.

She felt a knot forming in her stomach at the sight of her baby boy crying, there would never be a pain to match that of seeing your flesh and blood suffering, but she had to be strong. "It was a cruel twist of fate, but it was also my time. I'll never know why, but I will always be with you, regardless that I'm not there physically."

Carl shook his head, letting the tears fall. "I know, but it's not the same, it will never be the same again. We needed you, we still do. It's Dad's fault because he didn't do a good enough job protecting you."

Lori gently frowned. If only he knew that Rick also said things would never be the same, but she didn't like Carl blaming him. "No, it's not, Carl. He did the best he could, and he took this just as hard as you did. Neither one of you deserved this, but you've been given a second chance at happiness."

"You mean with Delilah?"

"I know that it's not easy to see your dad with somebody else, but that feeling will pass and turn into acceptance. After everything you and your father have been through without me, it's hard to trust new people, I understand that, but I can assure you that Delilah is the best person for him to be with. I'm always watching down, and from what I've seen, she really loves and cares about the three of you, helping you become a family again. She's gone to great lengths out of the goodness of her heart, including going down roads others would simply avoid, she did it all for you and Judith."

"You've seen Judith?"

She nodded, a big smile spread across her face. "Yes, I have, and she's beautiful. You've taken care of her so wonderfully, and your dad. All I want is for the three of you to be happy. Just because life isn't how you used to know it doesn't mean that everything from here on is going to be bad. There will never be a single thing that will change the fact that I am your mother, as you are my son, and Delilah knows that. She knows first hand what it's like to lose family and she's not trying to replace me. I'm so proud of you for how you've carried on, but I know you're still broken inside. It's unfair that you were forced to mature so quickly and take on so much, but you can't forget about yourself, baby. Would you say that you're happier now than you were two months ago?"

Carl opened his mouth to speak but stopped, thinking the question over in his head. Not at first, but after Delilah found him and Rick, things got better. They were reunited with the group as well as Judith, he made new friends and didn't have to constantly be on high alert looking over his shoulder for walkers. He nodded. "Yeah, yeah I am. A lot happier, actually."

Lori smiled, running her hand through his hair. "As you deserve to be. Pain is inevitable in life, you know that, but with pain comes joy, and you can't let it pass. The world may be dead, but you can't allow the spirit die of who you once were. Don't be ruled by your pain, be free of it, and Delilah has provided you with that opportunity. I told you that you gotta do what's right, and you know what you have to do next, don't you?"

He nodded again. "Yes, I do."

Her eyes filled with tears at how much her son had grown and how she wouldn't be there to experience the rest of his journey, but she knew Delilah was the next best thing.

"I will always be with you, in spirit and in dreams, on your shoulder, in your heart. When the sun shines, it's me smiling down on you. When the rain falls, it's my tears crying that I miss you. Happiness is right in front of you, take it and run with a smile on your face." She swept him up in another tight hug, both of them allowing the tears to fall at last. Carl knew his mother was right, that he had to let go and continue being happy, especially for his dad. They were alive and well, it didn't mean that they should live in misery, but rather overcome tragedy and emerge victoriously in glee, and why not share it with those around them? Lori pulled back, her hand on Carl's cheek.

"My sweet boy, the best thing I ever did, I love you more than anything." She gave him a big kiss on the cheek and head, along with one final tight hug.

"I love you, too, Mom." He hugged her tighter until she slipped away, knowing it would be the last hug for them.

Lori got back on Jagger and rode off, but turned around. "Good night, love." She said with a beautiful smile and turned back towards the field. Carl watched her ride off into the sunset and before everything went to white, he knew what he had to do when he awoke.


	25. Clear Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah visits Daryl before he departs on his search, where they make amends. After a sexy moment with Rick, Carl comes to apologize to him and Delilah for his behavior the day before. Will all be forgiven? Rated M for steaminess, but there are touching moments as well!

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody doing? I was cracking up writing the "A Whole New World" rendition, the "Be Our Guest" rendition is actually a work in progress. Has anybody seen the Pillsbury Cinnamon Roll commercial with the family saying who should get the last cinnamon roll, and the son wins because he does The Robot? Every time I write a Ricklilah lemon, I keep hearing that kid's robot sound! LMAO!**

**I haven't been going through the easiest of times lately, these reviews have given me such a warm happiness and a boost for my recently deflated confidence/self esteem. The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, but you all know I'd update regardless! I'm overjoyed and inspired to write!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH A WHOLE NEW WORLD. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY ALAN MENKEN, HOWARD ASHMAN, AND TIM RICE. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND FEELS_ **

**_Chapter Twenty Five: Clear Air_ **

" ** _My sweet boy, the best thing I ever did, I love you more than anything." She gave him a big kiss on the cheek and head, along with one final tight hug._**

" ** _I love you, too, Mom." He hugged her tighter until she slipped away, knowing it would be the last hug for them. Lori got back on Jagger and rode off, but turned around._**

**_"Good night, love." She said with a beautiful smile and turned back towards the field. Carl watched her ride off into the sunset and before everything went to white, he knew what he had to do when he awoke…_ **

**_6:45 am_ **

The sun was starting to peak through the morning twilight, doing it's job of greeting the new day. Delilah woke up much earlier than usual, long before the alarm was set to go off. Having suffered from insomnia for years, she was by no means an early bird gets the worm type, but rather a night owl. Surprisingly, after the rollercoaster of events that occurred last night, she had managed to sleep well. She lifted her head off of Rick's chest and felt her face break out in a smile as he lay sleeping, looking ever so handsome and relaxed. Delilah loved waking up in his arms and hoped it would be like that always. Everything seemed blissful until his words about Daryl immediately rang in her head.

While it was hard to believe, she knew that it happened, the part that left her baffled was Daryl coming to apologize. It was the last thing she ever expected out of him, but maybe he had a change of heart. Either way, she wanted to find out if it was true. Plus, she kind of owed him an apology also. Delilah got out of bed as silently as she could, this was something she had to do on her own, Rick would understand. She went into the bathroom and washed her face, going over the words in her head, but suddenly felt a little self conscious and nervous as she looked at herself in the mirror. Delilah had fallen asleep in Rick's button up shirt that made her boobs look even bigger and fell right below her ass. If he saw her standing up wearing it, she knew that he'd probably come in and do her right against the sink. She giggled to herself at the sexily absurd thought, but her smile faded as she thought about Daryl.

_I can't go looking like this, he'll just eye fuck me like he did yesterday._

Delilah shook her head in slight disgrace. No matter what, whether she was single or in a relationship, she would always second guess men's looks towards her, _everybody's_ looks to be exact. She never knew if they were looks of kindness, lust, or judgment, and it would probably be like that for the rest of her life.

**_TEN MINUTES LATER_ **

Delilah found herself in front of Daryl's door, hesitating to knock, but knew he was awake because she heard movement on the other side of the door. She changed into an oversized Motley Crue T shirt that was so huge it went almost to her knees. It was originally a gift from Billy, who accidentally got her the wrong size, but she loved it so much she kept it anyway, and it certainly came in handy now. She was also devoid of any makeup, which made her look younger as well as wholesome over seductive.

"Just knock." Delilah took a deep breath and lightly knocked, loud enough for him to hear but low enough as to not wake anybody else up. Almost five seconds later, Daryl answered the door, wearing a pair of jeans and no shirt, looking a little tired.

Delilah had to do everything to prevent gawking, but she was sure he saw her eyebrows go up curiously and her eyes widen when she saw him shirtless. She already knew he had gorgeous arms, but to see him like this completed the package, his chest and abs were very nicely defined. Comparing him to Billy and Rick, Daryl was somewhere in between. "Uh, hey."

"Hey." He said quietly, eyeing her up and down. "Nice shirt." Even though she was pretty dressed down and had not a stitch of makeup on, Daryl still thought Delilah looked sexy. _Damn shame that Grimes got to her before I did. Bet he can't make her see God like I can._

"Thanks. How'd you sleep?" She knew he was checking her out, proving that no matter how she looked or what she wore, it was inevitable.

"Fine, you?"

"Fine."

Like yesterday, the tension was there once again, but there was more awkwardness. They couldn't stand there forever, so Delilah broke the ice. "Look, Rick told me what happened, how you got in my room first and pulled Tyler off of me. I wanted to express my gratitude, so, thank you very much. It was a really noble thing to do for somebody you don't like." _Why did I say that?!_ She felt like an idiot, but all Daryl did was shrug.

"No problem. I wanted to kill the bastard, but it was a three to one vote to let him go."

"I don't think he'll be coming back. Like Rick said, he won't make it out there."

"There's no way to be sure now. I was coming up to apologize to you. I was kind of being an asshole, even after you said I could look for Carol. You stuck your neck out for people you don't know and got them back together. In my opinion, you still come off as a bit of a spoiled princess bitch. That will take a while for me to change my mind about, but I do see that you're a good one, and that you do know about feelings and getting hurt. So, I'm sorry."

She sheepishly smiled, a little thrown off by the half insult, but she let it slide. "Thank you. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have retaliated like that, there was just a lot going on yesterday, except that's not really an excuse. Even though I still think you're kind of a jerk, I can tell that there's more than meets the eye."

He scratched the back of his head, then began rubbing the stubble on his chin. Was he nervous, too? There was something about Delilah that made him feel a flurry of different emotions, ones that he had become used to while others were resurfacing after years of being sealed away. "Yeah, guess I had that coming. I was a prick yesterday. Being like that is just how I was raised, but I'm not all bad."

Delilah nodded. "I know. If you really hated me, you wouldn't have pulled that creep off of me, especially with what you said on the ride back from the prison."

Daryl scoffed. "I was just messing around, I've got a dry sense of humor. No matter what I think, that's the last thing I'd ever wish on you."

It was a rather sweet statement, but Delilah was right. Daryl had a lot of layers to him, and he was turning out to be not such a bad guy. It was a day by day thing, but it wasn't a problem. "I'm glad. Friends?" She held out her hand, he hesitated, but shook it anyway.

"Friends." He couldn't help but break out in a bit of a smile, cracking his tough guy demeanor a little.

"You should smile more, you've got a great smile." Delilah said as their hands dropped.

"Uh, thanks." Daryl looked away, a little embarrassed. Delilah could sense it, it was kind of cute.

"So, you're leaving today?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm almost ready, heading out in ten or less. Gonna try Roswell and Decatur before going to Powder Springs. We were found in Aragon, but before that, we didn't see Carol there. I think once you get to know her, you'll see what I see."

"I hope so. Good luck. If you need anything, let me know."

"Ok, thanks."

Delilah started to walk off, but turned around. "Oh, Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

She wasn't sure if she should be saying this, it was kind of personal, but the record needed to be set straight. "As far as Rick goes, it's deeper than you think it may be."

He heavily exhaled, it was expected of her to address it, being a chick and all, but it showed some dedication to her man. "I know. After I got through with Tyler, Rick had his share and did a far worse job than I did. He wouldn't do that if you didn't really mean something to him. See ya."

With that, he closed the door, leaving Delilah out in the hallway. She smiled to herself, feeling a lot better that the air was clear and that they had made amends for the most part, and only hoped things would continue to be that way even after Carol was found. Who knows, maybe they'd even become good friends some day, but for now, the mutual understanding was a step in the right direction.

 

Delilah quietly snuck back into her room, seeing that Rick was asleep and could once again feel her grin broadening at the sight of him. That was her guy, and he loved her just as much as she loved him, it didn't matter anymore who said it first. It was out there and the love was there to stay. Delilah laid down next to Rick as she kept watching him sleep, lightly grazing her finger tips up and down on his chest. She hoped that they would be able to share more nights and mornings like this, because they were so fantastic and peaceful. Like she mentioned in Lumpkin, Delilah tended to get extra frisky in the morning, and just looking at Rick turned her on. He had completely satisfied her last night, especially after everything that happened. While she was sure she had done the same, she wanted to go further and satisfy him all the time.

Delilah gently straddled Rick and pressed her lips to his. Unlike Snow White, it did nothing to wake him, but it made it that more exciting. As she kissed behind his ear and made her way down his neck, she felt his groin tense up and his legs shifting in between hers. Delilah wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but she liked it and started smirking. What she did next was unexpected, but so Delilah.

" ** _I can show you the world_**

**_Shining shimmering splendid."_ **

She was using her sultry, seductive voice as she sang her own version of the song, trying desperately not to bust up laughing. It's a good thing he was asleep and wasn't able to see her face, or he wouldn't have taken it seriously. Delilah distracted herself by licking and nibbling his collarbone and felt his toes curl into the sheets.

" ** _Tell me, dear prince_**

**_Now when did you last let your heart desire."_ **

Rick still wasn't awake, so she kept going, licking his sexy washboard abs as she went even lower.

" ** _I can open your eyes_**

**_Take you wonder by wonder."_ **

Delilah's hands snuck through the peep hole of his boxer briefs, making her smile when she felt his throbbing hard-on.

" ** _Over, sideways, and under_**

**_On a magic blowjob ride."_ **

That was when she really lost it, and had to start chewing on the inside of her cheeks to stop the laughter. Delilah started stroking him between her fingers, up and down, flicking her wrist as she whipped her top off and slid lower.

" ** _A whole new world_**

**_A new fantastic point of view_ **

**_No one to tell us no or where to go_ **

**_Or say we're only dreaming."_ **

Delilah started licking up and down the front of his shaft before eagerly wrapping her lips around his tip and sucked her way to the center. She tightly wrapped one hand around the base of him and began to rhythmically stroke him in unison with her sucking as the other hand began caressing his balls. Rick was only an inch and a half bigger than Billy, so Delilah had had previous experiences with deep throating an above average member, it was something that managed to turn her on as well as the guy.

Billy always said she was the best head he ever had, who knew if he was telling the truth or not, but Delilah certainly knew how to work her pretty little mouth and talented tongue like a porn star. She licked all around Rick's cock like an ice cream cone before putting it back in her mouth, gently gliding her teeth up and down before repeating the bobbing motions in all different directions as she started spiraling her tongue. Her breasts were pressed up against his groin, and when she started hearing low mumbles coming from him, she could feel her nipples hardening and her womanhood becoming wet. Maybe she was narcissistic, but the fact that _she_ was able to give him this much pleasure, it really turned Delilah on. She did something completely unexpected, wrapping her breasts around his length, holding them with one hand, as her other hand traveled down south to take care of herself.

Rick thought he was dreaming when he heard somebody singing, followed by a hand stroking him, but he knew he had to be dreaming when a wet sensation began sliding up and down his member. It felt incredible and made him moan, but the sight he saw through half open eyes left him speechless: Delilah had her back arched, her butt up in the air, the angle perfectly accentuating her heart shaped birthmark and adorable dimples of Venus, wearing nothing but her Phoenix necklace and a pair of hot pink laced and black and white zebra striped satin cheekies, his phallus in between her breasts and in her mouth as she was pleasuring herself. It was perhaps one of the hottest things he had ever seen until she started to slither her body forward, causing her boobs to bounce up and down between his dick as she kept moaning. Rick threw his head back and deeply groaned.

"Mmm, Delilah, keep going."

He had been fantasizing about this moment happening since the first time he saw her topless. Rick had wanted to discuss it with Delilah, but was too shy and was worried he would offend her, clearly she had done this kind of thing before.

Delilah knew Rick was finally awake, she stared at him with her seductive cat eyes as she continued blowing him and rubbing herself, picking up her speed for both and loving every second of his reaction. Low groans and sheets being gripped, Delilah could feel her orgasm bubbling up and without warning, overtook her entirely. She started moaning and completely swallowed him all the way to the top of his groin to conceal her climax. When he felt himself half way down her throat, the floodgates opened.

" ** _JESUS FUCKING CHRIST ALMIGHTY!"_**

Delilah pulled him out of her mouth, her breasts still swathed around his dick, and vigorously stroked him as he came. His rod began twitching uncontrollably, turning into a phallus maestro, conducting his orgasm and liberating notes of erotic music all over her face and breasts, their simultaneous moans were the perfect melody to complete this sexual symphony. They were both heavily panting as Rick finished, looking at Delilah's decorated face and couldn't help but start laughing. Not out of absurdity, more out of being encircled in pure nirvana. Delilah was well aware of how she looked and laughed along with him.

"I hope you're not laughing because of how ridiculous I look." She started wiping her face and breasts with her fingers as he shook his head.

"Not at all. You always look beautiful to me, no matter what."

She rolled her eyes at the dreamy look on his face. "Ok, that's a little weird, but thanks." Delilah licked her fingers clean on the way to the bathroom. "Wow, Rick, you're magically dicklicious!" Rick couldn't help but resume laughing, not being able to remember the last time in ages that things had felt this calm, and dare he think it? _Normal._ Being with Delilah definitely provided him with an immense sense of clarity.

Delilah strolled out of the bathroom, freshly clean and minty with a smile on her face. With or without clothes, she was a knockout. Rick took in every delicious detail about her. Her long legs, her toned stomach, her pert breasts, and it was all for him. "Certainly put you in a good mood, didn't I?" She laid down on top of him, her massive bare breasts pressed against his chest, as she started stroking his hair. Rick nodded, a wicked smirk on his face as his hand glided up and down the curvature of her back.

"If I had known that's how you woke somebody up first thing in the morning, I would have started sleeping with you a hell of a lot sooner."

She laughingly scoffed. "You're terrible, maybe I _have_ rubbed off on you somehow."

"I think you have. By the way, was I dreaming or were you singing that song from _Aladdin_?"

Delilah broke out into a huge smile. "You weren't dreaming, I changed the words. Not too long before the outbreak, I headed this cabaret burlesque for charity, we rewrote classic Disney songs to be sexual, it was pretty hilarious and the guys went crazy."

Rick smiled, he loved how as each day passed, they found out more about each other. "That's also pretty clever. I'm curious, where'd you learn to do all those tricks anyway? I swear, I woke up and thought I was dreaming. "

Now it was Delilah's turn to sport a wicked grin. "A girl never reveals her secrets, sweetheart. How else will we keep you in anticipation?" She couldn't help but wonder if this sexual change up had anything to do with how Daryl greeted her minutes before and how she thought he was sexy.

_No way! Don't be ridiculous. Daryl is something nice to look at every once in a while, but Rick is an absolute DILF and he's mine. Besides, Daryl could never make me feel like Rick does._

"I'll get it out of you somehow, I'm sure. I know your weaknesses." Without warning, he flipped Delilah over on back, which made her gasp-squeal as he started slowly tickling her and kissing her neck, which made her start uncontrollably laughing.

"Rick, don't! You know how ticklish I am!" Delilah giggled harder as she was trying to playfully push him off of her, but somehow they ended up in a lip-lock, as always.

Unbeknownst to her, Rick had the same thought in his mind whenever they kissed, it literally felt like the cosmos were properly aligned at last. They were the most soothing _and_ exciting kisses that one could ever experience, even more so now that they were in love. Just as his hand had found itself inside her panties, there was a knock at the door.

"Delilah? Are you awake?"

Rick and Delilah looked at each other inquisitively, both having the same thought.

_Is that who I think it is?_

"It's Carl. I need to talk to you and my dad. I overheard him saying he was going to spend the night, so I know he's in there."

They continued to look at each other, feeling almost frozen and paranoid. Delilah gave Rick a reassuring gaze. "It's fine, I'm sure. Let's get dressed, he'll never be able to tell we were just messing around." She whispered.

He nodded and they exchanged a silent kiss before getting up and putting their clothes on.

"Give me a sec, Carl, we're just waking up." They finished getting dressed, putting on their outfits from the night before. Rick tided up her bed and sat down, leaned against the headboard as Delilah opened the door. Carl was dressed in his usual get up of jeans and a flannel, but this time, he had Rick's hat in his hands instead of on his head. She smiled warmly, trying to put him at ease, she could sense he was obviously uncomfortable. "Hey, kiddo. Come on in." Delilah closed the door as Carl slowly walked inside her room. He looked over at Rick with a solemn expression.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey." His father's cool reply made him even more nervous. Delilah walked past Carl, sitting down on her bed Indian style.

"Sit down, let's talk."

Carl walked over and sat down at the edge of her bed, unable to look at either one of them, knowing that he had just strolled into the lion's den more or less. He had spent a long time thinking over what to say, now it was all a matter of spitting the words out. Sighing heavily, he knew he could do it, he just hoped they believed him.

"It's about yesterday. I overreacted and it was really immature on my end. I shouldn't have said those things, Delilah. You didn't deserve to hear that, I don't think you're a whore or a home wrecker. I was just really angry, I think I was also embarrassed and shocked walking in and catching you guys, you being with my dad like that. I don't expect you to forgive me right away, but I wanted you to know that I really am sorry."

Delilah watched Carl play with the tassels on his hat as she looked over at Rick. His apology seemed genuine enough, but it wasn't entirely finished, and judging by the look on Rick's face, he agreed that something was obviously missing. She turned back to Carl, putting her hand on the hat so he'd look up at her. "Buddy, I understand and I know you didn't mean those words. You were lashing out, you just went about it all wrong. We all say things we don't mean when we're angry or when things don't make sense. I know it's not easy and that it takes time, I've been in this position before, but you should know that we only want what's best for everybody, that's why we didn't say anything until the time was right. Unfortunately, the rug was pulled out from under us before we could properly break the news. I already forgave you, and while I appreciate the apology, I'm not the one that you need to apologize to, it's your dad. You're aware of the saying "actions speak louder than words", and you punched your dad in the face. I think over everything, that's what hurt him the most."

Carl felt the stare his father was giving him, clearly annoyed but not letting up. He knew he had to apologize to him, also, but it was proving to be harder because he was afraid of what the reaction would be. "I'm sorry too, Dad. I shouldn't have punched you, that was really wrong of me. I knew that you'd move on from Mom eventually, but I didn't really think it through. I have noticed how we've both changed the past couple months since being here, and it's all because of Delilah. It's gonna take a while to get used to seeing you with somebody other than Mom, but if Delilah is the one that makes you happy, I'm glad. If I had to pick anybody else besides Mom for you to be with, it would be her."

While Rick was glad that his son apologized, he didn't want to let up and make Carl think he got off the hook easily. "What made you realize all this?"

Carl didn't want to tell them about the dream he had, they most likely wouldn't believe him, so he went with the answer that started it all. "Last night, after putting Judith to sleep, Madison took me aside and called me out on my behavior. Honestly, I think it was just what I needed, to be put in my place."

Delilah smirked. "Madison's pretty good at that kind of thing, you definitely got a kick in the pants from the right person. What do you have to say, Rick?"

He could tell Carl was sorry, but he needed to be reprimanded. Just because the world wasn't how it used to be, it seemed as if all consequences went out the window. "I know you're sorry, but that doesn't excuse what you did. Your actions yesterday were not only childish, but deplorable, you can't go about reacting like that or you'll never be taken seriously and you'll be viewed as irrational. There are other ways to let your frustrations out, but what you did wasn't one of them. While I am glad that you've acknowledged the error of your ways, don't think this is going to go unpunished."

"I know." Carl felt even more humiliated under his dad's words, it brought everything he did to the front and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to live it down with either one of them for a long time. "How are you going to punish me?"

Rick heavily sighed, he hadn't exactly thought it through, and looked at Delilah for some assistance. All she could do was shrug, they were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"You have to give me all your comic books and action figures until I say you can have them back."

"Alright. That's it?"

He shook his head. "No. I want you to do all of mine and Delilah's chores around here, until she decides when it's over. What do you think, Delilah?"

She didn't really like being in the middle of this and didn't want Carl to think they were ganging up against him, but she did appreciate that Rick valued her input. "Well, that sounds ok, I guess. We're all going to do something today that will relax everybody more or less, Carl can help clean up afterwards. How does that sound?"

Carl shrugged, grateful that they had been somewhat lenient on him. "Fine by me. I'm gonna go get ready, so I'll see you guys later." He got up from the bed and was about to leave when a forgotten question made him turn around.

"Oh, Delilah. I was curious, why were you crying last night?"

Delilah tensed up and could feel Rick looking at her. She glanced over at him, seeing a glum yet questioning look on his face. _Does he need to know?_ She thought to herself, feeling the paranoia fill her body, but she felt he deserved an answer, and took a deep breath before turning back to Carl.

"Tyler tried to attack me last night. He was jealous over my relationship with your dad and he had harmed Judith the night she woke up. I was crying because he hurt her and I was unable to prevent it because I didn't know. Your dad and Daryl got here just in time, but he's been banished and won't be coming back."

Carl stared at her, stunned at the news he heard. He began to feel angry that he hadn't found out sooner so he could beat Tyler to a bloody pulp, but he felt even worse about what he had said to Madison the night before about Delilah pulling a desperate move. "I never liked him, he was always acting weird and reminded me of Randall, the creep on the farm. After how he acted the day we got here, I was worried he'd try something with you."

Telling Carl the truth eased some of the tension for Delilah, but she could still tell he was bothered, and naturally so.

"It made me sick to my stomach that something like that happened and that I didn't know about it, that none of us knew about it. I felt as if I had let you all down. Carl, I love your dad, and I love you and your sister. I feel like you're my family now, and I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing like that ever goes down again, you have my word."

It was at that moment that any doubts Carl may have had about the relationship disappeared, and that she really was the right person for his dad. "I know, Delilah. It's not your fault, what happened. Like you said, nobody knew. Don't worry yourself, he's gone. If he ever comes back, he's gonna have to deal with all of us." He smiled at her and left the room, feeling much better after making amends with them.

Delilah looked over at Rick and smiled. "You've got yourself a great boy there, Grimes."

Rick chuckled. "He may be a little rough around the edges, but he's a good'em."

She grabbed his hand, her smile widening so much that it accentuated her already deep dimples. "Exactly like his dad."


	26. United NOT Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison assembles a meeting with the Jellbany council and all the adults to break the news about the Tyler incident. When Delilah informs the others, she is met with mixed emotions, including harsh words, angering Rick, Glenn, and Michonne. Will Delilah be able to reinstate faith back in all of them?

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! I had to add the miscellaneous prison residents as filler, background people more or less.**

**_Chapter Twenty Six: United NOT Divided_ **

**_Delilah looked over at Rick and smiled. "You've got yourself a great boy there, Grimes."_ **

**_Rick chuckled. "He may be a little rough around the edges, but he's a good'em."_ **

**_She grabbed his hand, her smile widening so much that it accentuated her already deep dimples. "Exactly like his dad."_ **

**_THREE HOURS LATER_ **

After breakfast and when the children went upstairs for their lessons, Madison organized all the adults into the main meeting room, at Delilah's insistence. The events from the night before needed to be discussed, it wasn't fair that some members had prior knowledge and not all of them, they had a right to know.

Rick looked over at Delilah as they stood outside the door, everybody was already waiting for them inside. She looked beautiful in an opened black and orange Tim Lincecum San Francisco Giants baseball jersey, black ribbed tank top and black yoga pants, with matching blackish grey and red Nike Shocks, along with light makeup and her light golden brown hair swept up in a sleek ponytail, but he could sense her apprehension. He thought what she was about to do was incredibly brave, most rape/attempted rape victims would have been scared out of their wits to report it, let alone tell anybody, from what he remembered from his days on the force. "You ready?"

She looked up from the floor, his honest gaze calming her down and validating that this was the right thing to be done. "Yes, I am." Delilah was about to put her hand on the door handle when he stopped her, their eyes once again meeting.

"Hey. Don't worry about it, nobody will get mad. I love you and I stand by your side always."

They exchanged a smile, making Delilah's heart swell from all the love and happiness he gave her. She wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug. "I love you, too, Rick. Thank you." For a moment, Delilah forgot about everything with the softness of his arms wrapped around her and the scent of the Calvin Klein cologne he wore, but reality needed to be faced, and she let go. He laced his fingers through hers and opened the door, walking through hand in hand.

Delilah took in all the faces. Madison, Javier, Matt, Brandi, Ivan, Caitlin, Mark, Joy, Vince, Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, Tyreese, Sasha, Bob, Tara, and Beth were all sitting down around the extra long table, while the rest of the prison group stood in the back, watching Rick and Delilah, Daryl and Mac were the only ones missing. Everybody's eyes went from looking at their intertwined hands to their facial expressions. Rick's nose and lip were still a bit swollen, Delilah had managed to cover up the bruising on the side of her face from where Tyler kicked her, but she still had a busted lip. The tone of the room was definitely somber and inquiring, not knowing what was going to occur, which made Delilah self conscious and immediately looked down at her shoes. Madison, Glenn, Maggie, Tyreese, and Michonne were all sitting in the chairs at the front of the table as Rick sat down next to Glenn. He looked up at Delilah, who was still taking it all in. "Whenever you're ready, Tiny Dancer." He whispered before he saw her smile and give his hand an affectionate squeeze.

"I'm ready, Street Fighting Man." Delilah let his hand go and sat down at the head of the table. She was unsure what the outcome would be, but this had to be done. "Thank you for coming, everybody. How are you doing today, Tara and Beth?"

The two girls seemed confused that they were being called out first, but appreciated the concern.

"Good." Tara said.

"Fine." Beth added.

They both nodded their heads and Delilah shot them a wan smile. "Great, I'm glad. The reason I called this meeting is because something very serious happened last night. While a few of you have already been clued in, I felt like it was imperative that everybody know." She laid her palms flat on the table, looking at both sides. Madison was to her left, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Tyreese, and Michonne were to her right. They all gave her sympathetic looks with understanding eyes. Delilah was always very selective about which people she let in on her private life and her past, but this time, it wasn't all about her.

_You're the leader, it all revolves around you and what you can do to protect them. If you keep mum about it, you're doing a horrible injustice not only to the group, but to yourself._

She felt a little like Queen Amadala addressing her council, but forced herself to swallow the nerves. Delilah took a deep breath, changing her facial expression from one of worry to one of assertiveness. "As the rest of you have probably noticed, Tyler isn't here. I found out last night that he assaulted Judith a couple weeks ago. When I told him he had to leave, he attacked and attempted to rape me. He's been officially banished from Jellbany."

A few gasps could be heard around the room, Javier slapped his hand over his mouth and ran over, hugging her tightly. Beth looked at Delilah, putting the pieces together that this was the reason why she was crying last night, and felt sick to her stomach. Why would somebody do such a terrible thing to such a sweet person? "How? Why?"

Delilah was a little taken aback that Beth of all people would ask that question, because she was unsure if Beth liked her or not, but she didn't mind. Plus, the follow up questions were inevitable. She straightened in her chair as Javier returned to his seat. "Tyler couldn't accept that I was with Rick instead of him, his actions exhibited that of a sociopath. Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie handled the situation and escorted him out. Michonne and Tyreese stood guard last night and made sure he wasn't on the premises. Thank you all for your efforts." They nodded at her. She decided that as far as what Tyler knew about her and Rick, that what she said summed it up and sufficed, they didn't need to know the rest of the invasive details.

"How do you know he won't come back?" Brandi asked, clearly annoyed. It was typical of her to throw the first dig.

"He knows the address, whose to say he won't bring some other group here and try to bombard the place?" Vince joined in.

"How could you let somebody like that in here?" Mark inquired.

"We should have known we couldn't trust a child to protect us." One of the prison residents said. Delilah was about to respond when another prison resident spoke up.

"It's your fault, you lead him on." This statement caused the heads of the table to look over. Delilah was shocked, she hadn't been prepared for that.

" ** _What?"_** Rick grumbled, feeling his blood run hot and anger course through his veins. How could somebody say something so insensitive? Before he could speak further, Michonne jumped in, glaring down the resident with threatening dark eyes.

"You gotta lot of nerve, you saying she had it coming?"

"Kind of, I mean he was in love with her and she lead him on." Another one of the prison residents added.

"Delilah told him more than once to leave her the hell alone, in front of all of us, even I told him to back off. He's obviously got a screw loose, don't be such a fucking asshole to her." Glenn retorted, feeling Rick's same anger.

"That and she's always walking around here half naked, with her pants too tight and her tops too low. She's asking for it." The first prison resident added, which made Rick angrily storm up from his chair, now he was really seeing red.

**_"Excuse me?!"_ **

Before Delilah knew it, most of the people in the room began to stand up, arguing and shouting. Tyreese and Maggie tried to calm them down, but it only got worse, and then Madison got involved, making everything louder. Delilah had braced herself for their reactions, but didn't think it would escalate to this level. She looked at Rick, feeling totally helpless, and he tried to stop it as well, but he was too busy yelling back. This was all reminding her of the endless screaming matches her parents would get into when she was little that could be heard throughout the entire house, it was an abusive lullaby. Delilah felt her hands trembling, dying to revert to old instincts and cover her ears. What stopped her was the need to be heard, the events from last night swirled in her head, and the anger began to bubble. Delilah stood up and slapped her palms flat on the table.

" ** _ENOUGH!"_**

Everybody stopped talking and looked at Delilah, seeing the fury on her face. Once she saw their shock at her sudden anger, she felt herself loosen up, a twinge of guilt hitting her along with the burning sensation in her palms, which made her facial expression soften. "I'm sorry, but everybody needs to calm down, getting up in arms won't help anything. Now, can we all sit down, please? No more arguing and all questions will be answered."

They all took their seats and once again looked at their leader.

"I don't want pity, nor do I need it. Up to this point, I've been perfectly capable of protecting all of you. Ten year old heirs were appointed to the emperor throne during the Ming Dynasty, and that's ruling and protecting an entire country, not fifty or more people. Age doesn't matter at all, I want you to listen." She sat down, composing herself in her chair at the head of the table.

"Tyler was beaten pretty badly, we don't have to worry about him coming back. If I had had prior knowledge of what happened, he would have been gone a long time ago, no questions asked. I know that you're all concerned, but we're going to get through this and get through it together. Starting today, everybody will be taking turns at guard shifts in sets of two, we'll work out the times and pairs later on. Even though I have only been informed about Judith, I'd like to gather the children together one by one and question them about Tyler, just for safe keeping. This should include the teens as well with the exception of Carl, who has already been asked. I've arranged for a group target practice today, Mac is out rounding up the cadavers as we speak, he should be back within the hour. Last, but not least, I'll be addressing a concern that was brought to my attention by Rick upon his and Carl's arrival: We don't have a gate. I know we have the driveway alarms and motion detectors, but after last night, it's not enough. Even though I'm feeling confident that Tyler won't return, there really is no guarantee from him or other possible intruders." She took a deep breath and glanced over at Tyreese and Ivan. "Guys, I'll be sending you on a run for supplies tomorrow. Ivan, I know you used to design trucks, but sketching a gate should be easy. Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and Ty will oversee everything due to their prior knowledge acquired from the gate built at the prison. I want you all to make a collaborative effort on this, team work is of the essence."

Delilah looked around the room, the vibe was once again mystified, and she was sensing the doubt. "Before all this happened, everybody here has known me that I am honest, trustworthy, and true to my word. Whether it be people that have known me for over a year like Javier and Ivan or that have known me for less than a day like Beth and Tara. I have never steered anybody wrong and my intentions are straight from the heart. Like I said, all possible measures will be done to preclude another incident like this from ever occurring again. I know some of you are uncertain about your feelings, but if we want to come out victorious, we have to stick together. We are family and we have to protect one another. Families fight and disagree, but at the end of the day, it's the love and care that matters. Will you continue to put your faith in me and be part of the family we've formed? For each other." She once again rose from the chair and held her arm out, waiting for them to all to join in.

Just like the day he arrived, Rick was the first one to place his hand on top of hers. He turned around, looking at the group. "She's right, it's just a bump in the road, let's not get completely sidetracked. For my sweetheart phoenix." He didn't care if they thought he was only defending her because she was his girlfriend, he was defending her because it was the right and honorable thing to do.

Madison followed up, placing her hand on top of Rick's and looking at the group. "First off, everybody here snapping at Delilah should be ashamed of themselves. She almost gets raped and you yell at her? What kind of people are you? If it weren't for her, who knows where any of us would be? Not here, that's what I can say." She made eye contact with Delilah. "Delilah, you are a pioneer. Fuck what they say, there are people here that are behind whatever decision you made. For my pioneering best friend." Madison glanced over around the table. "Let's be honest, it's not like Tyler was a joy to have around. He was erratic and crazy, we all wanted him out of here. The way it happened was all wrong, but he's gone and we're moving forward. Anybody who has a problem with that can also get the fuck out, don't let the door hit you on the ass."

They all looked at each other, deep in thought over Madison's unexpected speech. Delilah was right, they had to stick together, because that's what families are supposed to do. The room was silent, absorbing her words. Something terrifying had taken place amongst them, and even though the initial threat was gone, they knew there would most likely be others out there. Javier stepped forward, adding his hand in. "For my straight wife." His declaration made the people within earshot crack a smile.

"For my dancing queen." Matt added his hand in, Ivan made his way around the table and placed his hand on top of his.

"For my innovator." followed by Glenn.

"For my sister." Maggie was next.

"For my partner in crime." Michonne went after her.

"For my other half of the lethal duo." Tyreese tagged on.

"For my ass kicking ninja." Tara followed.

"For my leader." Beth was next, although reluctant, she put her hand in anyway.

"For my believer." Sasha stepped up.

"For my unique ray of sunshine." Bob was the last of the group to add on.

"For my superhero."

Delilah's heart once again was filled with love over their words and smiling faces. She looked down, noticing how their hands on top of each other and extended arms had formed a sun. It all reminded her of the "Oh Captain! My Captain!" bit in _Dead Poets Society_ , one of her favorite movies, and she could already hear an uplifting musical score of sorts in her head.

The combined speeches were enough to get everybody on the right page. Without saying anything, one by one, the rest of them stepped forward and placed their hands together. They were setting out to prove that they were strong united, _not_ divided.


	27. From One Sister To Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah holds a walker target practice for the group. Lizzie is in denial about why the walkers have to be killed, insults her sister, and reveals a secret Carl said about Rick and Delilah, which results in her being punished. Delilah shares a touching moment with Mika and discusses the future with Rick.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! I think everybody knew that Lizzie and Mika would be showing up again at some point! This whole target practice thing may seem crazy, but I thought it was hilarious, unique, and bad ass! I even practiced with the songs! :D**

**_WARNING: LANGUAGE, SOME VIOLENCE, FEELS, AND SEXUAL INNUENDOS!_ **

**_Chapter Twenty Seven: From One Sister to Another_ **

**_Something terrifying had take place amongst them, and even though the initial threat was gone, they knew there would most likely be others out there. The combined speeches were enough to get everybody on the right page. Without saying anything, the rest of them stepped forward and placed their hands together. They were setting out to prove that they were strong united, not divided._ **

**_AN HOUR LATER_ **

Everybody stood in a single file line outside of Inventory Range, in the middle of the field across from the solar plant. They had done target practices before, but this one was going to be the most emotional, because the plan was to go deeper than they ever had prior to this. Delilah walked up the line until stopping in the middle, knowing all eyes were on her.

"Ok, raise your hand if you remember your first kill, alive or turned." Pretty much everybody raised their hands.

"Now, I want you to raise your hand if you've had to take out somebody you loved." Delilah watched as quite a few people raised their hand. Rick, Carl, Maggie, Ivan, Brandi. Slowly, Delilah raised her hand as well.

"Lastly, raise your hand if your first kill, alive or turned, was somebody you loved." Only her and Carl raised their hands. The confession brought them closer together in a way. She started walking down the line again. "My first kill was my best friend. I wasn't prepared at all, I was petrified and traumatized, not to mention by myself. If it weren't for a hideous head mold sculpture, I'd be dead, which is why I insist on these training sessions despite our more experienced members, but practice makes perfect. Something bad has already happened, something worse might happen in the future. Either way, you've got to be ready to fight back and defend yourself. You're not always going to be able to rely on somebody else to protect you, you might be alone." Delilah stopped walking when she got to the middle again, watching everybody take her words in. "When you're out there, it's going to be different than it is now. There won't be the music or us cheering you on or yelling to try harder, but it's to help you build confidence and a better mindset. It's so when you do get in a situation, you believe in yourself and your abilities and can properly handle things. Got it?"

She watched them nod and smiled, feeling better that they were grasping the point instead of thinking she was nuts. "Ok, let's get to it! I'll go first. Mac, get the cadavers ready. Rick, you'll time them." Delilah started to walk off when a voice emitted into the air.

"Wait!"

She turned around to see it was Lizzie. "Yes, Lizzie? Did you have a question?"

"Yeah. Why do we have to kill the walkers?" Lizzie was oblivious to the unavoidable questioning glances that everybody threw her way, even Delilah was baffled and figured she was joking.

"Ha ha, very funny." She brushed her off and turned around, figuring her leg was being pulled. "Mac, get the-"

"No! Why? They aren't really dead."

Delilah glanced over at Rick, both of them sharing the same confused yet worried expression. Once again, she faced Lizzie.

"Yes, they really are dead."

"No, they aren't. It's just a second life form, like what Buddha said, they're reincarnated." Lizzie crossed her arms and pursed her lips. Delilah's annoyance at how defiant Lizzie was acting overshadowed how she was impressed with the knowledge.

"You don't reincarnate like that, and this isn't it."

"You're always talking about Phoenixes, you believe in that, why not reincarnation? Give them a chance."

This was the last kind of argument she wanted to be having, because it was obviously a moot point, and Delilah was beginning to get concerned over Lizzie's outlook on the walkers. "Phoenixes are ashes of the firebird rising up, the story doesn't allude to them hurting anybody. This isn't some blockbuster slasher movie where it's only makeup and CGI, this is the world we live in now. Parents, children, friends, pets, animals, relatives, lovers. They aren't who they used to be, they look at us and only see nourishment. They no longer hold any type of human emotion or feelings, we're their prey, not their friends."

Mika spoke up. "Delilah's right, Lizzie. They're dangerous now, it's why Carol had to kill Daddy." Even though she was frightened that she had to kill anything, she had come to accept it because it's what had to be done. Unfortunately, her declaration was met with a menacing glare from her sister.

"Shut up, Mika. You're too young and stupid to know what you're talking about."

This whole scene reminded Delilah of how Christine used to be so nasty, even at that age. Rick and the others could definitely tell that's where her mind was at. It crushed her heart to watch Mika cowering under Lizzie's words, she couldn't let this go on. "I don't want to hear you talking to your sister like that again. You're the only family the two of you have now, you need to stick together. Plus, she's right."

"You're not our mother, and you're not Carol, you can't tell us what to do. I think I know what's best for my sister, better than you do, Delilah."

**_THANK GOD I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER._ **

Delilah could feel herself getting even more annoyed, who did this kid think she was? If Delilah dared to talk to her elders the way Lizzie was speaking to her, she would have ended up with a mouthful of soap.

"Lizzie, knock it off." Carl interjected, sparking a stare down between the two. Whatever credibility she had earned with him for grabbing Judith was now gone, she hadn't changed at all. Delilah and Rick exchanged a glance at each other, neither one knowing where the hell this was going.

"Don't tell me to knock it off, or I'll spill your secrets."

His glare intensified. "You wouldn't dare." She shot him a sly look and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I would." Lizzie turned back to Delilah. "Delilah, did you know that the boys watch you and the other girls strip? And yesterday Carl told Brock and Jason that you're probably his dad's three hole wonder."

"LIZZIE!" Carl exclaimed.

"CA-RL!" Rick shouted, frowning at him. "Where the hell did you learn such a vulgar thing? That's disgusting!"

Delilah knew her face was burning and her mouth flew open, not just over what Carl said, but that Lizzie ratted him out like that and in front of the entire group. This had gone on far longer than it should have. "I don't know how things worked where you come from, but around here, that kind of attitude isn't going to fly. You're sitting out today."

Lizzie blinked, in shock. "What? Why?"

"Why? I'll tell you why: it's because you're acting incredibly defiant, sassing off to your sister, and ratting out your comrades. You think you have all the answers, so why should you need to practice, right?"

"Ok, I'm sorry! Phoenixes aren't that bad."

Delilah was further stunned. Out of all the things Lizzie _needed_ to apologize for, _that_ was what she picked?! It really made her question what type of upbringing these girls had before the outbreak.

"The Phoenixes are the least that you need to apologize for, and you need some time to think it over. When you figure out the other reasons that got you pulled out of practice and you're ready to discuss this maturely and with respect, I'll gladly let you come back and participate." She turned to Joy. "Joy, can you take her back to Leisure Zone? Have her write three sets of standards, a hundred times for each one. "I will not disrespect my elders." "I will not sass off to my sister." "I will not be a narc in front of others.""

Joy nodded and approached Lizzie. "Come on, let's go." She gently guided Lizzie the other way, but not before an outburst.

"This isn't fair!"

"No, it is! It's what I had to do when I was little, and I'm in charge, so it's what you're going to do now. Don't let her out of your sight, girl." They could all feel Lizzie grimacing as they walked away.

Carl was utterly embarrassed, not only that the secret was revealed, but what he said yesterday as well. "Delilah, I'm really sorry."

She shot him a sideways sympathetic smile. "Don't worry about it, buddy. I've been called way worse. Taylee, Dom-Dom, Lucas, cover your ears." She waited until their ears were covered before speaking. "Sorry to be so crude and vulgar with what I'm about to say. For the record, since all of you were unintentionally brought in, I am not a three hole wonder, but as far as they go, to each is own." Everybody started laughing, Rick and Carl immediately went red in the face. "You can uncover your ears, little ones." Delilah walked over to Rick. "I know you're pissed, but let's just let this one slide, k? At least it was his words this time and not his actions." She messed with Carl's hat and winked.

Rick nodded, figuring she had a point. "True. Whatever you say."

Delilah smiled, trying to ease the situation. "Good." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out to the center again. "Alright, I've got a little treat for the kids. Since you behaved while I was gone, I'm keeping to my promise of performing _The Nutcracker Suite_." The kids all started cheering, making her laugh. "Except I couldn't find the tape, but I have a feeling that what I came up with will definitely suffice. MAC!" She turned around to see Mac standing by the back of the truck.

"Yes, milady!" Mac Lords was about six foot six, with short salt and pepper colored hair, crinkly hazel eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, and a thick Scottish accent. He was a doctor in Maine before the outbreak and had gotten separated from his wife and two daughters after a walker invasion at the camp they took refuge in. Afterwards, Mac became a loner until he made contact with Ivan and Brandi over the Iridium phone, which was how he arrived at Jellbany. Although he had a tough guy demeanor and often spent time off by himself, he was a rather kind man who got along with everybody unless rubbed the wrong way. The kids adored him and always tried to climb up on him, which he got a kick out of, but his favorite was Delilah, he thought of her as the older daughter he never had.

Delilah smiled wickedly at him. "LORD OF THE DANCE, UNLEASH THE FREAKS!"

"You got it, wee lassie!" Mac always called her that, smiling to himself as he opened the back, revealing about a hundred gurgling walkers. Ivan figured out how to design and build a guillotine like door inside the back of the truck to let a certain amount of walkers out at a time. He let out about ten or so before closing the door again.

Delilah watched the walkers, knowing with how slowly they trudged that it would take a couple minutes. She turned to Madison. "Rhinestone Cowgirl, cue the music!"

"Yes, Sergeant Sexy!" Madison grinned as she pressed "Play" on the cordless stereo. They both watched everybody's faces as Tchaikovsky's "Sleeping Beauty's Waltz" began playing. Some people laughed, others just looked dumbfounded while the kids were in awe. Delilah stood in front of them, pumped up to the max.

"ALRIGHT! THEY TOOK OUR WORLD, OUR LOVED ONES, NOW WE'RE GONNA MAKE THEM PAY FOR IT. ARE YOU WITH ME?!" The strings and horns began to intensify and get louder, but she was getting the crowd pumped up as they started cheering.

"WE ARE INVINCIBLE, WE ARE STRONG, AND WE ARE GONNA SHOW THESE WALKERS THAT THEY CAN'T MESS WITH US!" She raised her arm up in the air, Rick and Carl looked on. In a way, it reminded Rick of the fights that occurred at Woodbury, but Delilah had already explained that this was done to get their adrenaline rising in order to perform at maximum capability. They both watched as she began doing pirouettes and other ballet moves, she was actually pretty good, all that was missing was a stunning costume, but the three of them were trying everything not to laugh.

The horns ended and the strings picked up again, playing the "Once Upon a Dream" bit. Delilah whipped out her baton and began spinning it around. "You must have one hundred percent focus, never lose your target, and think quickly on your feet. Always be prepared for an ambush and how to get out of it." Knowing that the walkers were closer than she thought, Delilah turned around and threw her boomerang blade at them, decapitating two heads before it flew back and landed in it's holster. Both sets of strings accelerated and the horns led in as she approached them slowly, gracefully twirling the baton, until they were only inches away. Delilah began spinning, twirling the baton every which way, even round housing a few walkers, fully decapitating all of them. This was an excellent way to alleviate stress and take out frustrations. She finished them all off as only the strings came back in for a bit before the second set. Delilah turned around, smiling at her work. "THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE, MY TROOPS!" She smiled as she received a huge round of applause from everybody and bowed, tucking one leg behind the other, plie'. "AND YOU CAN DO IT, TOO! RHINESTONE COWGIRL, GIVE ME A TIME BOMB. MAC, GIMME MORE! MICHONNE, LET'S PUT THE LETHAL DUO TO WORK!"

Michonne walked over to Delilah as Madison quickly switched out CDS. The air filled with a frenzied electric guitar melody that was accompanied by drums as "Time Bomb" by The Old 97's started playing. Delilah turned to Michonne as she approached her. "You ready?" She was met with a smile.

"I'm always ready."

"That's what I like to hear. Let's do this!" More walkers came towards them. Rick and the others watched as Michonne raised her katana and Delilah had the baton. Once they started slaying, it was like a synchronized samurai battle, absolutely beautiful and captivating. They were all in awe so much that Rick almost forgot to keep track of the time. Delilah and Michonne spun around, slashing limbs and chopping off heads, until there was nothing left but a bloody show. The girls high fived each other. "THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE! Carl, you're up. Rick, time!"

He looked down at the stopwatch. "Ten seconds exactly."

Delilah smiled brightly. "Hell yeah!" She walked over to Rick, patting Carl on the back as he walked by, getting ready to shoot. "Knock 'em dead, tiger!" It was practice and fun rolled into one.

**_AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER_ **

"Great job, everybody! Let's give ourselves a huge round of applause!" They all started clapping and whistling, making Delilah smile. "Enjoy the rest of the day and remember that you are your own super hero! Mac, Carl, have fun cleaning up." The crowd diminished, going their own separate ways. Delilah walked off towards the parking lot, not too far from Leisure Zone. As Carl made his way over to Mac, Rick followed Delilah.

"You ok?" He asked as he approached her. Rick could tell how tense she was, the spat with Lizzie seemed to have rattled her. Delilah turned around to face him.

"How do you do it? This parenting thing, I mean. I don't even know how my mom did it."

He chuckled. "It's not easy, but you learn a lot along the way, which factors in with what you already know."

"I hardly know anything, but I do know I won't let that kind of behavior happen again. At least I had my mom to fall back on." She nodded her head in Mika's direction, watching her walk away with her head hanging down. "Look at her, she has nobody, she's all alone without her defiant brat of a sister. Doesn't it just break your heart?"

"Yes." Rick nodded.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe it's a good thing that Helter Sketler is out looking for Carol. Perhaps once she gets here, they'll be less hostile and timid. Hostile for Lizzie, timid for Mika."

"Helter Skelter?" He raised an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's my nickname for Daryl. I nickname everybody after a song at some point. In this case, it avoids the whole rhyming game." Delilah glanced over at Mika. "Either way, I need to talk to her. Mika!" They watched as the little blonde haired girl turned around. "Can you come over here for a second, please?" Mika made her way over to them as Delilah glanced at Rick. "I know I'm not her mother, and I'm not trying to be. All I'm wanting to do is to let her know that somebody is on her side."

He smiled, she really had such a huge heart. "I think she'll more than appreciate it."

"Let's hope so." They looked down as Mika walked up. "Hey, dewdrop. How are you?"

"I'm ok. Is this about what happened earlier? Am I in trouble?" The little girl twirled her hair a bit nervously, watching as the two adults both shot her confused looks.

"What? No, you're not in trouble, but I did want to talk to you about that." Delilah bent down to her level, putting her hand on Mika's shoulder, pulling a bag out of her pocket with the other hand. "Here, have some Jelly Bellies. Take the whole bag, it's the Disney Princess mix."

Rick watched the interaction, thinking that it was kind of cute that Delilah always tried to ease situations with Jelly Bellies.

Mika's face lit up. "Thanks, LaLa!" She dug into the bag with a huge smile on her face. After the whole "Mommy" blunder before leaving for Fort Gaines, Delilah had taught Judith to call her "LaLa" and it caught on very quickly with the other kids.

Delilah giggled at how excited she got. "No problem. Listen, I know what it's like to be the little sister and to have a big sister acting not so nicely. Sisters are complicated, but you know that she loves you, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I know." Once the words came out of her mouth, she began to doubt them. Her sister had changed so much.

"Lizzie's just confused and isn't grasping the reality of what's going on, but she shouldn't be talking to you like that. Next time you have a problem, you know you can come to me or Rick or Madison and we'll talk to her. Plus, Carol will be back soon, I know you guys are more familiar with her than me."

"Carol's really nice, Lizzie will be happy once she's back."

"I'm sure she will. I also know what it's like to have lost a parent. My dad died when I was around your age. My mom and I were really close, but she went to Europe before the outbreak. I stayed behind with my sister and boyfriend."

Mika asked a question that was the last thing Delilah expected. "What happened to your sister? Why isn't she here at Jellbany?"

Delilah felt herself hesitate, she wasn't sure how to answer that question. Rick was curious as to what her answer would be. "She left me behind one day, on purpose, and she took my boyfriend with her. Christine wasn't a very good person, or a very good sister, but I loved her anyway, because love is forever."

She watched the little girl's face fall. "Why would she do that?"

"She never really liked me because I got more attention than her. When it comes to siblings and favorites, attention should be equal in my opinion. In a way, it was kind of a good thing. If they hadn't have left me, I never would have rescued you and the others." Delilah didn't want to tell Mika the other reasons why she was glad that Christine and Billy abandoned her, she had revealed too much already, what she said summed everything up.

Mika smiled brightly. "My mommy used to say that everything works out the way it's supposed to."

Delilah returned the smile at her turn around and the truth of her wise statement. "That's true for the most part. When things happen, we have to keep calm and carry on. You know that quote, right?" She could tell by the confused look on her face that she didn't. "Never mind, don't answer that, it's fine. Too young and before your time, before my time, too. What I'm trying to say is that even though the world has changed, we all have to keep dancing through life."

Mika once again shot her a puzzled gaze. "Dance through life?"

Delilah nodded. "Mmhmm. It's a song from _Wicked_. I'll play it for you some time. Mika, I called you over here because I want you to know that I'm on your side and I'll always be here. In the words of _Toy Story_ , you've got a friend in me." They were really sharing such a touching moment and bonding. "Oh, and remember, "Hakuna Matata" No worries." Delilah giggled, she really was a big kid at heart.

"I love _The Lion King_!"

"Me too. Go join the rest of the kids and I'll see you later, alright?"

Mika nodded. "Ok!" She wrapped her arms around Delilah's neck, giving her a hug. Delilah was taken by surprise as she hugged her back. It was such a sweet gesture. Mika let go and ran off. "Bye Bye!" They watched her start skipping and twirling, singing her own version of "Dancing Through Life" since she hadn't heard the actual song.

"Bye." Rick said.

"Bye, pumpkin." Delilah said as she rose to her feet, she could feel Rick looking at her and turned to him. "What? Is this about "Dancing Through Life"?"

"No, it's not, that was cute. Delilah, do you ever want kids?"

She felt herself hesitating once again, not sure why he was asking, but also not wanting to tell him that she wanted to have his kids. If this were the real world, she imagined Rick would be the type of man to get a vasectomy after two kids. "Of course, I do. I also have names." Delilah had a dreamy look on her face as she spoke. "If it's a boy, Santino Luca, and if it's a girl, Serena Giselle. Don't get me wrong, I've got about a hundred names, but those are my favorites. It'll happen if it's meant to happen. I mean, it's not like I can say I want to wait so I can focus on my career or something, look at the world now!" She chuckled to herself.

Rick cracked a smile. "Either way, I think you're selling yourself short. You've definitely got a terrific maternal instinct, you were very sweet with her and it was exactly what she needed." He didn't want to tell her that the thought of what it would be like having kids with her had crossed his mind once or twice.

"You don't think I'm an enabler? Am I? I just feel so bad for her. When I look at the two of them, I see Christine and myself. Seriously, we have no idea what their life was like before the outbreak or how their mother died. I'm assuming they were both pretty traumatized by her passing and that's why they act that way. One too afraid to kill anything but forcing herself to adjust, and the other not afraid to kill anything so long as their next life form is a playmate. Don't you know anything about their past?"

Rick shook his head. "No, you're not an enabler, you're a nurturer. These kids look up to you. As far as Lizzie and Mika, I don't know much other than that their dad was a mechanic before the outbreak. You should take it up with Carol."

Delilah nodded. "I plan on it. So, do you think everybody's talking about what I said earlier?"

He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you said that, you're very out there and impulsive."

She giggled. "What can I say? If I wasn't, I wouldn't have gotten you. That and _I know_ they're talking, you're the resident D.I.L.F."

Rick raised his eyebrows, preplexed. "What's that?" Delilah leaned in and whispered in his ear. When she pulled back, she saw that he was blushing. "Really? I am? Is that a good thing?"

Delilah smirked. "Hell yeah, that's a good thing. Except they can't have you because you're mine." She leaned forward, putting her hands on his shoulders and kissed him tenderly. Their foreheads still pressed together, Delilah gave him a sneaky look. "Although, you do seem to have a spanking fetish. Should I ask Madison to get us a pair of handcuffs and a paddle?"

They both started laughing as he pulled her in, kissing her repeatedly as she giggled in between like a lovestruck teen with her first boyfriend.


	28. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison decides to host a slumber party for Delilah and the other girls. Tara opens up about her sexuality while the girls interrogate Delilah about Rick. Beth's jealousy over Delilah and Maggie's bond only grows despite Delilah's best efforts.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! This chapter was definitely fun to write! Madison and Javier are hilarious, as are their real life counterparts! This chapter was very heartfelt and in the true spirit of sisterhood, but this is DEFINITELY the calm before the storm!**

**_WARNING: LOTS OF SEXY TALK!_ **

**_Chapter Twenty Eight: Girl Talk_ **

**_She leaned forward, putting her hands on his shoulders and kissed him tenderly. Their foreheads still pressed together, Delilah gave him a sneaky look. "Although, you do seem to have a spanking fetish. Should I ask Madison to get us a pair of handcuffs and a paddle?"_ **

**_They both started laughing as he pulled her in, kissing her repeatedly as she giggled in between like a lovestruck teen with her first boyfriend._ **

**_LATER THAT NIGHT, DELILAH'S BEDROOM_ **

"Ian Somerhalder, definitely." Kaki stated as she painted her nails midnight blue.

"Oh my god, he's gorgeous! He looks just like Rob Lowe, they both have gorgeous eyes! Nothing beats Bruno Mars though." Joy said while she braided Caitlin's hair.

"Not to mention his lips, but I'm a sucker for blue or green eyed men. Paul Walker is another one, and Bradley Cooper." Savannah added, continuing applying eye makeup.

"He's got the hottest abs!" Brandi agreed, munching on some Cool Ranch Doritos.

"Don't forget about Paul Wesley! And Johnny Deep! They're both my one and only guys." Madison joined, putting away The Dating Game.

"Mine would have to be Joseph Fiennes. His brother Ralph is pretty good looking too, but Joseph is just so handsome! I actually planned out our wedding. I have a weakness for accents! Hugh Grant, Jude Law, Colin Firth, Gerard Butler, Hugh Jackman, I can't get enough! Oh, and Luke Wilson!" Delilah confessed before joining all the girls in a fit of giggles.

After everything that had gone down the night before and especially today, Madison decided that Delilah needed something to lift her spirits, as well as the other girls, and therefore organized a slumber party. Rick thought it was an excellent idea, so he and Glenn took the night guard shift while the other men watched the kids. The girls were all in Delilah's room, decked out in their cutest pajamas, doing typical sleepover activities. Painting their nails, makeovers, playing games, snacking out, and of course, discussing boys. Even Michonne and Javier were participating in the fun, the latter wearing a long black wig with a short sleeved satin fuchsia button up shirt with matching pants.

"I used to have such a crush on Matthew McConaughey when I was a teenager!" Maggie proclaimed, her and Delilah were applying facial masks on each other.

Delilah nodded. "I could definitely see it, Maggie. You're both tall and from the South with model good looks."

"Sure, but nothing beats my Glenn." She looked down, thinking about her guy.

"Of course, Glenn is such a sweetie. Speaking of which, I think it's time we make your matrimony official and have a wedding!" Delilah singsonged that last bit, and the other girls started nodding in agreement while Maggie blushed a little.

"Maggie, darling, it would be beyond fabulous!" Javier squealed, clapping his hands excitedly.

"I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I've thought about it, but…"

"But what? We can make it work with what we already have and go on a supply run for the rest! I'm aces with party planning. We can have the ceremony outside in the garden and the reception in either Leisure Zone or Inventory Range. Mac can officiate it, he got his license on a trip back to Scotland, and you can wear my wedding dress. I can already see you looking like a million bucks in it." Delilah thought back on the wedding dress hidden in her closet. When they first arrived at Jellbany, she had made Javier put it in the back of the closet where it couldn't be seen.

Maggie shook her head, touched by her gesture. "Delilah, I couldn't. It means too much to you."

"No, I want to, and I insist. It would be my pleasure. At least think about it, ok?" If Delilah could do a mitzvah for someone else with something from her past, it would be worth it. Maggie nodded.

"Ok, I'll think about it."

Delilah smiled. "Fantastic. Oh, I forgot another one. Chace Crawford, my fiancé looked so much like him, it was uncanny. You're next, Caitlin." She switched before the girls could start asking about Billy, and was even a little surprised that she brought him up so nonchalantly.

"Mine would have to be Ryan Reynolds and Justin Timberlake. They are both total cuties!" Caitlin said.

"Antonio Sabato, Jr. for me! Those eyes, those lips, those deep, deep dimples, that body, the star and moon tattoo on his arm! Mucho caliente, papi!" Javier shimmied after putting on a fresh layer of lipgloss and playfully fanned himself.

"Taye Diggs is definitely mine." Michonne announced, polishing her katana, taking a break to sip a Perrier.

"Don't forget about Blair Underwood." Sasha added, nibbling on a Chips Ahoy, to which Delilah once again nodded in approval.

"He is super fine, with a dazzling smile!" She turned to Beth, who was making a bracelet with beads and charms. "Your turn, Beth."

"Huh? Oh." She suddenly felt embarrassed, but decided to join in. "Mine's Garrett Hedlund."

"Mmm." Madison nodded in approval as she swallowed a Ho-Ho. "He's gorgeous, underrated hottie for sure."

"Oh, yeah! He's the one who showed his butt in _Four Brothers_! He has got a divine ass, I just wanna bite it!" Javier growled as he bit into a huge chunk of beef jerky, making the girls laugh so hard they had tears in their eyes.

"Get behind me, baby! I've already called dibs!" Delilah teased.

This sleepover was exactly what the doctor ordered, everybody was having a good time, being themselves, and getting along.

"What about you, Tara?" Brandi asked once the laughter died down. Apart from Delilah and Daryl, she had pretty much bonded with Javier, Matt, and Beth as soon as she arrived. The formers definitely relating to the struggles one endures of homosexuality, and the latter because they weren't too far apart in age and were also a bit quiet.

Delilah wasn't sure if the other girls knew Tara was a lesbian as she looked at their awaiting faces. Tara looked down at the pink Care Bear in her lap as she sat cross legged against the wall.

"Sofia Vergara. My girlfriend Alicia kind of looked like her."

The girls looked shocked as Delilah continued to watch them and sensing Tara's nervousness, all the while trying to figure out how to diffuse the situation. Surprisingly, Madison stepped up to the plate.

"Well, she _is_ gorgeous. I'd kill to look like her, that's for sure. I mean, who doesn't have a girl crush, right? Don't be shy. Mine is Salma Hayek."

Tara cracked a timid smile, easing up a little as the girls started nodding their heads, agreeing with Madison.

"I've always thought Penelope Cruz was gorgeous, along with Anne Hathaway and Rachel McAdams." Caitlin said.

"Same for me with Zoë Saldana." Sasha added.

"Mine would have to be Jennifer Love Hewitt." Maggie spoke up before turning to Delilah. "Hey, you actually kind of look like her, Delilah." The others turned and looked at her, it wasn't the first time she had heard that, especially since they were both very well endowed in cup size at a young age.

"Thanks. I get that one a lot. As well as Amanda Bynes, Jennifer Aniston, Natalie Portman, and Miranda Kerr."

Madison scoffed. "Those girls combined wouldn't be as stunning as you are."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop, you're making me blush, and that's so not true, but thanks."

"Whose your girl crush?" Joy asked. "I adore Gwen Stefani and Angelina Jolie."

Delilah thought about it for a moment. "I don't really have one, but I do think a lot of women are beautiful. Freida Pinto from _Slumdog Millionaire_ , I think that she is one of _the most gorgeous_ women I've ever seen, she's so stunningly perfect it's disgusting. Oh! And Roselyn Sanchez. Now SHE is a freaking knockout and her husband Eric Winter is such a super duper mega babe! The things I would lick off his abs…" Delilah unintentionally licked her lips as she became lost in thought, not even tasting the cucumber salt water mask, making the girls laugh.

"Uh-oh. Do we need to tell Rick he has something to worry about?" Madison playfully shoved Delilah, making her snap out of her daydream and was greeted with a shocked look.

"Huh? No! Don't be ridiculous. They're called "fantasies" for a reason, my dear."

Madison was still smirking. "Whatever you say, but now that that door's open, we wanna hear all the juicy details! For starters, how is he in the sheets?!"

Delilah's jaw dropped as much as the mask would allow without cracking. "Madison Amy Barker!" To everybody except Beth and Tara, this was nothing new, for Madison had always been this abashed and brazen.

"What?! We're girls, it's girl talk, so spill!"

"We want to know everything!" Javier added. That little sentence opened the flood gates for all the girls to start asking questions.

"What's he like?" Kaki inquired.

"Is he a good kisser?" Savannah asked.

"Do you love him?" Beth shyly joined in. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious. This was the first relationship that Rick had gotten in since Lori's passing. In the past two years, she and what was left of her family had become really close with them, Hershel considered Rick a son. Naturally, Beth wanted to make sure things were going well.

Delilah looked down, that giddy feeling filled her body once again just at the thought of Rick, also feeling embarrassed for answering this question with a facial mask on. Every time she thought about him, she wanted to let out a fit of giggles, she felt like she was dancing on the moon. The other girls looked on, awaiting her answer and noticing the dreamy look on her face. Feeling herself blush, she finally nodded. "I do. I really do. I am madly, over the moon, lost my mind, head over heels, crazy in love with Rick Grimes."

The girls broke out in a simultaneous series of "Awws!", which made Delilah laugh.

"Ok, now, who here knew that Delilah and Rick would get together and form "Ricklilah"?" Madison asked and raised her hand, with the other girls following suit except for Tara, Beth, Kaki, and Savannah. "When we found him and Carl, I could sense it on the ride back."

Maggie nodded. "Me too. That same day when she said she was concerned and when she blocked Ty's punch, I had a feeling she had a crush."

"It was also that day for me as well. When you were all, "Javi, he's straight and your boyfriend is standing right next to you.", I knew you had already staked your claim." Javier said, reiterating what she said in a girly voice.

"I knew the minute they found me in Fort Gaines." Michonne joined in.

"Earth to Lady Butterfly! I only said that because you made them uncomfortable, they're not used to that kind of flamboyance and Matt _was_ right next to you! Except was it that obvious?" Delilah questioned.

"YEAH!" The girls shouted before laughing. She wanted to tell them what happened that first day, but decided against it.

"Please, Lylee. You were both walking around like lovesick puppies with goo-goo eyes and sappy grins. I thought I was on the set of _Dawson's Creek_ or some other teen dramedy show. The two of you are so Marius and Cosette from _Les Miz_ , seriously." Javier lightly pushed her shoulder.

Delilah's mouth flew open in a grin. "That's exactly what I told him last night! Instantaneous attraction at first sight." She was glad somebody else thought that besides her.

"The Handsome Sexy Southern Gentleman and The Ashkenazi Sicilian Shiksa Goddess, what a match made in heaven." Caitlin smiled.

"How did you know you were in love with him?" Tara asked, intrigued. The girls all leaned in, utterly fascinated.

"Well, he's like me, a one of a kind. Rick is genuine and considerate and loyal, he makes me laugh and he puts a smile on my face that I haven't had in a long time. When I'm with him, I feel so protected and relaxed, like I'm the only girl in the world. I'll admit, I'm kind of a complex person, and he understood me right away. He was the first guy I've felt comfortable opening up to since my fiancé. That, and even though Carl took the news hard at first, he's coming around. I completely adore him and Judith. The three of them are my family now, I love them all."

Delilah smirked as she heard Kaki and Savannah sniffle, it reminded her of the hopeless romantic she was at their age.

"You are so lucky!" Kaki admitted.

"I wish I had that." Savannah said.

"You will, don't worry. Oh, and Rick is an unbelievable kisser."

The earlier "Awws!" were now replaced by outrageous "Ooos!"

"Spill the details on what he's like in bed! I need something to get off to later." Madison rolled her shoulders, doing the white man's overbite.

Delilah's jaw dropped. "Madison! You are not allowed to get off to my boyfriend!" She lightly hit her with a pillow. It was the first time she had actually called Rick her boyfriend or said it aloud, but she loved the way it sounded and wanted to keep saying it, even though that had been one of her pet peeves in the past, girls always saying "my boyfriend" instead of their actual name when speaking to somebody that personally knew them.

The cowgirl cackled and hit her back with the pillow. "Sorry, but he's freaking gorgeous with a rockin' body! I need a handkerchief every time he walks by!"

"I swear, there have been times where I just wanted to throw on my Frank-N-Furter costume and serenade him with "Sweet Transvestite". If he doesn't like it, he can always punish me for being a bad boy! God only knows that I needs me a spanking!" Javier smirked, which made Madison start talking again.

"Excellent point indeed. Plus, he's got an ass like a Backstreet Boy! Who wouldn't stare?!"

Michonne nodded. "It's true, Rick really does have a great ass." She couldn't believe she had just admitted that aloud, but it was Girl's Night and she needed to let her hair down every once in a while. Tyresse would've encouraged it.

"I checked it out once or twice myself." Maggie admitted, winking.

"Maggie!" Beth shyly exclaimed, to which her sister glanced over and shrugged.

"What? It was before things with Glenn were official."

"Ok, can we please stop talking about my boyfriend's ass, which even I'll admit is terrific. Thanks for the diversion, Beth." Delilah smiled over at her, trying everything to get Beth to come out of her shell and warm up.

"All I'm saying is he's hot n' sexy and you lucked out. A nun would probably cream her panties at the sight of Rick Grimes." Madison admitted for her final statement.

Delilah smirked. "Thank you for the visual, Madison. I'll tell you what I told him after the first time, to sum it all up: He is every good thing that has ever been described on _Sex and the City_." She watched as the girls started marveling.

"Is he the Big to your Carrie?" Joy asked.

"Hmm…" Delilah thought for a moment. "Yeah, I mean not the game playing part, but yes, he is. Also, he's definitely "Mr. Big." if you get what I mean." They all started laughing.

"HOW BIG?!" Madison nearly shouted as her eyes bulged and she grabbed Delilah's shoulders, shaking her in every direction possible. _"I NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT RICK'S DICK!"_

They looked at each other for a brief second and just started cracking up. "Calm your tits down, hooker!" Delilah pushed her over, knowing that Madison was just messing around. "Don't ever say it rhyme like that again! We need to find you a man, and fast. In all seriousness, he can't get enough of it, I can't get enough of it. Rick is only the second guy that I slept with other than my fiancé, and I can honestly say that he is probably the best sex I've ever had, he definitely knows what he's doing." She dreamily sighed thinking about last night and this morning.

"Oo-la-la!" Sasha cheered. "Work it, girl!"

"I learned everything I know about sex from that show, Jackie Collins and Danielle Steele books, and my mother, who is the ultimate love and sex guru." Delilah giggled, thinking back on how all her friends and even some of Christine's would consult Rachelle for advice, which proved to work effectively 99% of the time.

"Sounds like you're a real Samantha Jones, Delilah." Maggie said, which Beth looked over at her curiously.

"It's funny you say that, I always thought Samantha and Richard were meant to be. They were just so perfect for each other, much more than Samantha and Smith. The last episode where Big tells Carrie she's the one and they kiss always makes me cry!"

Maggie nodded. "Oh, my god. Smith was so gorgeous! The final episode had me sobbing like a baby!"

"I had the Absolut Hunk poster in my room. One day, I came home to find Tyreese throwing darts at it! I was pissed at him!" Sasha started laughing.

"How do you know about _Sex and the City_?" Beth asked Maggie.

"I watched the entire series while I was away at college."

Delilah turned to Beth. "I have all 21 DVDS of the six seasons and the movie. We should watch it in The Movie Room someday. Oh, and me? Maggie, I'd say _you're_ the real Samantha Jones." She leaned into Maggie's ear and whispered something, before they both started laughing and falling into each other, rolling on the ground, side by side. Beth looked on, her jealousy growing. Her and Maggie hadn't been this close in a while, and she was starting to feel like her sister had replaced her with Delilah.

"The look on his face! It cracks me up every time I think about it!" Maggie giggled, trying to imitate the sad eyed shocked look on Glenn's face when they played the threesome joke, but couldn't do it's justice. The two of them were both lightly stomping their feet into the carpet as the laughter continued.

"I know! I wish we had a camera, so we could just keep watching it over and over!" Delilah kept laughing. For the first time in ages, things felt normal. Even though the world was not how it used to be, she had lucked out. Delilah had a man that she loved and that equally adored her, excellent relationships with his kids, not to mention a caring family, wonderful friends from all walks of life, and they all lived in a safe haven. What could possibly bring it to an end? As far as she was concerned, **_NOTHING_** that she wasn't prepared to go up against.


	29. After Fortnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been two weeks since the Tyler incident. After a week long trip of retrieving supplies for the gate, Rick, Carl, Glenn, Tyreese, Bob and Ivan return home to Jellbany. Beth and Delilah have established common ground while Carl defend's his father's relationship to Brock and Jason. Rick expresses his fears to Delilah. Rated M for a lemon!

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! This chapter is short, but I feel it was emotionally necessary, because a lot is going to happen in the next few chapters! Look up Alec Baldwin's 2012 Screen Actor's Guild (SAG) award acceptance speech, the beginning is exactly how Delilah reacts! Freaking hilarious!**

**_WARNING: A BIT OF A LEMON AND LOTS OF FEELS!_ **

**_Chapter Twenty Nine: After Fortnight_ **

**_TWO WEEKS LATER_ **

Delilah's eyes fluttered open at the sound of "Oh, It Is Love" by HelloGoodbye playing on her stereo, the beginning ukulele cords bringing peace throughout the room. She glanced over at the clock, seeing it was one in the afternoon, a little surprised that she slept in so late and that nobody had even bothered to wake her up. Delilah smiled to herself, the feeling of love and excitement filling her up, because today was a reunion of sorts.

Rick, Carl, Glenn, Tyreese, Bob, and Ivan left a week ago to gather materials for the gate. They had started in Lexington before moving to Summertown and Lenox, and today they were finally returning after stopping in Abbeville. Rick had wanted Carl to stay behind at Jellbany, but he wanted to further prove himself. Either way, Delilah was overjoyed to see both of them, especially Rick. The bitch known as Mother Nature finally departed last night after a week long visit, and Delilah couldn't remember the last time she was this horny for sex. She swung her legs over the bed and proceeded to the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth. Once that was finished, she made her way into her closet, carefully surveying every single item of clothing she had. Delilah wanted to look nice for Rick.

_What's the point? It's not like you'll be wearing it long, anyway._

Delilah giggled to herself, turning the volume up as "The Way You Love Me" by Faith Hill came on and sang along, the words speaking truth about her relationship with Rick. She really did love the way he loved her, and only wished he could see and feel it, but he probably already knew. Rick had been incredibly supportive and loving since the whole Tyler incident. She had a few moments of sadness, but quickly pulled herself out. The day after the target practice and the sleep over, Delilah began Krav Maga training with Tyreese and Sasha, they were both impressed with how quickly she picked up the Israeli martial arts techniques. Even though she already knew how to fight, she never wanted to be in that kind of a situation again. She now felt stronger and more secure about herself, nothing would bring her down.

The weather in Atlanta had become much cooler. It would be November in a few weeks and that meant snow, the girls even took a special day trip back to Atlanta's Shopping District to get UGGS and other winter boots. Surprisingly, there were more than enough left to accommodate everybody. Before returning to Jellbany, Delilah insisted on looking for bridesmaids dresses, ironically at Bridals by Lori, made famous from _Say Yes To The Dress Atlanta_. The store was pretty picked over, Lori Allen must have hauled away all the good dresses before fleeing Georgia, but they were able to find a rack of different bridesmaids dresses in the back. They were most likely written off as defective, but at least they didn't look like they were recycled from 1985. It took a few days, but Maggie had finally come around to the idea of having a wedding and was rather excited about planning.

After throwing around and trying on at least twenty different outfits, Delilah decided on a two toned grey argyle sweater that had a deep V neck to accentuate her outstanding cleavage and made her hips more slender, along with a pleated denim BEBE mini skirt and a powder blue pair of Koolubarra boots that had a large rhinestoned peace symbol on the front of either boot. Subtle sexy, the colors meshed well with her spray tan. Just as Delilah finished straightening her hair, topping off the look with a cute powder blue headband and was applying eye makeup, there was a knock at her door. "Yes?"

To her surprise, Beth was at the door. "Hey, Delilah."

"Hey, girl. Come on in." She smoothed her hair out. A week ago, Beth boldly confronted Delilah about her friendship with Maggie, as well as admitting that she was jealous of how "perfect" Delilah was. While crushed at first, Delilah reassured her that the last thing she was trying to do was drive a wedge between them, especially because of what happened with Christine, and also opened up about the past to prove that in no way shape or form was she the mold of perfection. Beth was touched that she confided in her, and also felt like they bonded emotionally with past struggles and insecurities, which could grow into a strong friendship. "What's going on?" Delilah poked her head out of the bathroom.

"The guys just got back a few minutes ago, they're unloading. I told Rick I'd come and get you."

Delilah felt the butterflies flapping all over. "They're back?"

"Uh huh." Beth nodded.

Delilah knew her smile was so wide that her face was probably going to crack and she silently squealed. "Finally, I thought I was going to go crazy!" She giggled as she grabbed her Hard Candy glitter puff ball, patting it on her chest and neck to give her some sparkle, before applying candy apple red lipstick on with a shiny clear overcoat.

Beth laughed, Delilah's happiness was contagious and it helped her come out of her shell. "It did feel like a really long time."

Delilah practically pranced out of the bathroom, her mega watt smile in tact. "How do I look?" She held her arms out to the side and did a little twirl.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you too." Delilah walked over and gave Beth a hug, thrilled that she wasn't as reserved as she was upon arriving. She pulled back, giving her a smile. "Thank you again for getting me, I'll see you later!" Delilah ambled off gracefully towards the stairs.

Beth smiled to herself as she walked out of the room. Delilah never seemed to stop shining, even in the darkest of times. It was inspiring for all of them and made things a little easier.

 

Delilah raced down the stairs and out the door into the lobby, already seeing the trucks in the parking lot. It was a beautiful clear and sunny day, making things even better. She saw the guys unloading the last of the supplies, with Rick instructing everybody. When Delilah saw him, her excitement levels hit the highest peak, she was worried her head would explode from all the overwhelming joy. Her grin broadened as she opened the door and started running over, the child in her was really shining through.

**_"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GAWD!"_ **

Rick and the others looked over to see Delilah coming towards them. He smiled, glad to finally be back to her. A week had felt like a year in this world, but it was necessary, because now there were more than enough supplies to build a gate, possibly around the entire perimeter of Jellbany.

Delilah kept moving, her hands in fists at her sides as she ran, which was more of a graceful power walk/prance. For ten years, running normally was a struggle because of her cup size. Breast reduction had been thrown out there numerous times, but she wrote it off, not wanting people to think she had implants all along since they shape and mold the breast. Everybody had moved aside to make way for her as they looked on with smiling faces. She completely took Rick by surprise when she flew into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist whilst pressing her lips to his as hard as she could. He lightly gasped and stumbled a bit, but managed to catch his balance as his hands landed on the small of her back to support her while he reciprocated the insatiable kiss with the same hunger, although he couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. Both of them ignored the hoots and hollers from the onlookers.

 

Carl came back from the inside of Inventory Range to join Brock and Jason, who were both gawking at the spectacle in front of them. Jason elbowed Carl.

"Dude, doesn't your dad being with Delilah weird you out?"

They watched Delilah run her fingers through Rick's hair as she kissed his whole face and he was laughing. Carl shrugged and shook his head.

"At first, yeah, but once I thought it over, not really. She's the best person for him, and he's a lot happier, so am I." He smirked. Carl really was happy for his father and Delilah, even though he was more than half her age, but it was so obvious that that was the last thing on their minds.

"Man, your dad is the luckiest guy of all time, getting to bang the hottest chick ever!"

Carl rolled his eyes at Brock. "It's more than that, trust me." He looked back at Delilah and his dad. "It's more than that."

 

"Hi!" Delilah beamed as she gracefully slid out of Rick's arms, watching him smile that sappy grin she loved so much.

"Hi back. Wow, I feel like I just returned from a tour of duty overseas."

She giggled at the sight in front of her. Rick was covered in glitter, red lipstick kisses all over his face, and his hair was sticking straight up like a rooster. They turned around at the sound of the guys laughing their heads off like a bunch of bumbling idiots and the girls cheering at the two of them. Delilah rolled her eyes before turning back and wiping the lipstick stains off his face with her thumb, she hadn't even noticed the stubble he now had.

"Sorry I made you look like you were rolling around with Tinkerbell. Maybe I overdid it a little. I'm energized, I just really missed you." She finished with his face and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. In an odd way, Delilah almost wanted to cry. Although she knew Rick would come back, the last time a guy she loved had left her, he hadn't returned. Naturally, she had some insecurities, but they all went away once she was finally back in his arms.

Rick rubbed her back. "That's ok, I like it. I missed you too, gorgeous." He pulled back and gave her a light kiss, absolutely loving her spectacular smile.

"I'm glad. That's not the only thing I have planned for your welcome back, Sheriff."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, is that so now?"

She returned the smirk with a wink. "Oh yeah." They both chuckled.

"Dad."

Rick and Delilah turned to see Carl walking toward them, making her smile. "Hey, puddin'. Welcome home!" She laughed as Carl blushed. "I still can't believe you ate 112 ounces of chocolate pudding! That's like Guinness worthy."

"A dare's a dare. Lock pop and shoot it?" Rick smiled as they did their secret handshake. He and Carl had really settled things over the past week and they were almost as close as they used to be. Carl had really matured.

"So, did you find everything needed?"

Rick nodded. "Yep, all I've gotta do now is finish unloading, telling everybody where to put what. We'll most likely start construction either tomorrow or the day after."

"Dad, why don't you let me take over?"

He looked at his son, unsure of where this was coming from. "What? No, it's too much."

Carl shook his head. "You're overestimating it. I know where everything is supposed go and if I get stuck, I can figure it out, so can Ty and the rest of us. I'm sure you and Delilah want to be alone."

"Carl-" Rick was cut off by Delilah's beaming face.

"I think that's a perfect idea and he's exactly right. Come on, let's go." She grabbed Rick's hand and ruffled Carl's hat with the other hand. "Thanks, sugar cutie. Toodles!" Delilah singsonged as she lead Rick by the hand back to Home Base, but not before turning around and winking at Carl, who shot her a laughing smile back.

 

**_AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER_ **

"Delilah, I'm close. I'm really close. You're so tight, I can tell you've only been with one other guy. God, you're so hot." Rick palmed her ass and gripped her hips as she rode him, making the grinds more rough, lust and passion had turned him into a mad man. Delilah moaned heavily as the movements brought her closer to the edge. Upon arriving back in her room, she wasted no time in practically ripping his clothes off and getting it on in the sheets. Of course, the mood would not have been set without some teasing, and Rick's eyes bulged when he saw the sexy little number she was wearing underneath the sweater, which consisted of a blue satin and black lace bra. To further drive him wild, she insisted on leaving it on.

"I love it when you get aggressive in bed, you sexy stud. I love how you fuck me with your majestic cock. Rick, you're a mind blowing lover, I could fuck you every day for as long as I live." She knew that that little boost of confidence would get him to the top, and sure enough, it did.

" ** _GOD DAMNIT! AHH, FUCKING A!"_**

Rick started spasming as his orgasm took over. When he started rubbing her clit with his thumb in unison with her grinds, Delilah quickly joined him in a shared climax. He smirked, even in the thralls of an orgasm, she was still a combination of sexy and adorable. After a week of abstinence, there was more than enough to go around, Rick practically exploded. They both came down, Delilah smiled at the smirk, fully aware that he was getting a kick out of all this.

"Welcome home, handsome."

They were still breathing heavily, Rick looked totally spent, a dreamy look in his eyes. "I should go away more often then if I get a homecoming like that every time. Thanks, beautiful girl." He sat up and kissed her while her hands landed on his face, lightly moaning into the other one's mouth.

"Anything for you, my love." Delilah rolled off of him and onto her back, still wearing her denim skirt. "By the way, I'm digging the five o'clock shadow."

"You are now, are you?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's sexy, but you know I prefer you clean shaven. Don't ever let it get to the beard you had when we first met. I'm so glad you shaved before we started up, or I would have felt like I was making out with Santa Claus."

They both started laughing over that. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Delilah shrugged. "Kind of. Hey, what time is it?"

He glanced over at the clock on the night stand. "2:45 pm. You got a plane to catch that I don't know about?"

"No, I've got a dance class to teach in less than an hour."

"Why don't you have Madison take over? She's almost as good as you are. I just got back. Stay in bed with me, they'll understand, just like how you convinced me to let Carl oversee the unloading process." He shot her a sly wink. Delilah loved this flirtatious sexy yet dominating side of him, it was quite a turn on.

"As tempting as that sounds, and believe me, it does. I made a commitment. Plus, mandatory attendance is required for you and the other guys today. Lizzie's comment about Carl, Brock, and Jason got me thinking. I think it's time for you all to see what actually goes down in these classes."

Rick rolled over on his side and looked at her. "What are you trying to prove?"

"Nothing, just that it's not freaking _Striptease_ , it's a whole combination of different things. I have a feeling you'll get really hot and bothered by the time we're finished."

"What about the other guys?"

She raised an eyebrow, perplexed. "What about them?"

He didn't want to admit this, but it had been on his mind. "I see the way they look at you, Delilah. Last week, when you were strapping bungee cords on the sleeping bags for us, you were bent over and you were wearing a thong with a butterfly decal on it. The guys from the prison were burning holes in your ass with their eyes. We've discussed before how you think no matter what, that will never change, the looks and stares. I'm not jealous, nor am I trying to be controlling, you know that I love you very much and I just feel protective over you. Tyler was one of your original group members and look at what happened. I know it looks bad for men to admit that they are afraid of anything, but I really was worried about you and Judith the whole time we were gone. That something would happen and I wouldn't be there to intervene."

Delilah could feel her heart melting a bit. Rick really did have her best interests for everything, but she also knew that he had insecurities due to being jilted by his last relationship, as did she, which was only natural. She rolled on her side, putting her hands on his face, giving him a serious yet loving gaze.

"It was hard at first after what happened, but I'm in a much better place now. Mac and me and the others, we've all been doing everything we can to protect the kids as well as ourselves. I know how you feel, and I appreciate it, you looking out for me and having my best interest at heart. All the looks and comments, I can't let it confine me anymore with anything I do. It won't be like that this time with the classes. The guys will be so wrapped up with how their own girls are moving, I'll be the last thing they'll be looking at. Trust me. There is nowhere else I'd rather be and nobody else I'd rather be with than in this bed with you. I love you, Rick. None of those other guys do what you do to me." Delilah leaned forward and gave Rick an amorous kiss to reassure him that those other guys meant nothing and that things were fine.

"Well, now you had to go and get all poetic on me." He smirked, knowing very well that the other guys didn't stand a chance.

She rolled her eyes. "You know I'm a passionate person."

"As am I. Even though I couldn't persuade you to stay with me, I can give you a proper send off."

"Wha-" Before Delilah could finish her question, Rick gave her a hard kiss before going underneath the covers, which made Delilah start madly giggling as he kissed her all over. "Rick! No! I'm too ticklish and that stubble is going to make it worse!"

There was no reason to dwell on what had happened long ago, they had each other and were stronger than ever. Except what Delilah didn't know was that not everything was how it seemed so she thought.

**_UH-OH! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO DESTROY THIS HAPPINESS?! BE PREPARED FOR A HUGE TWIST THAT WILL NOT JUST ROCK THE BOAT, BUT COMPLETELY FLIP IT OVER!_ **


	30. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a year and a half since Delilah was abandoned in Texas. While she claims to have remembered that fateful day differently, another version of the story comes to light, but which one is the truth? Rated M for language and some violence!

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! I can't believe I've hit thirty chapters, there will most definitely be thirty more after this! I'm not going to leave much of an Author's Note, all I am going to say is that I've been planning this story line since the beginning and I'm really REALLY excited to see what you think of this one of many soon to come shocking twists! ENJOY!**

**Thanks again to Hey01ig, SilverSun09, RebornRose1992, and Znon, you guys are the best! :) Check out Hey01ig's two awesome Walking Dead stories!**

**_WARNING: ANGER, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE_ **

**_Chapter Thirty: The Other Side_ **

**_There was no reason to dwell on what had happened long ago, they had each other and were stronger than ever. Except what Delilah didn't know was that not everything was how it seemed so she thought._ **

**_THE SAME TIME, OAKLAND CEMETERY, ATLANTA_ **

The apocalypse had lasted almost two years and it was unsure if it would ever end. Not only had it robbed humanity of it's loved ones, but they were also robbed of the earth's beauty, both manmade and by nature. The Oakland Cemetery in Atlanta, which was once quite a popular tourist spot, now looked like a swamp with all the dead grass and flowers. The gates were almost off their hinges, the church and crematorium both had been demolished, most likely by other survivors trying to battle for a safe haven. The only thing that remained in near pristine condition were the mausoleums of all shapes and sizes adorning the vast land, along with statues of angels and mythical gods.

Seeing as the once living world was now currently draped in death, the last place anybody would ever be was at a cemetery, especially with the chance of walkers slightly increased.

A young woman walked aimlessly around the famous cemetery. She was in her mid twenties, with long dishwater blonde hair and twenty pounds overweight, a bad fake tan, and tired looking brown eyes, her nose was a bit too narrow for her oblong shaped face. If she wore less make up, she'd be somewhat decent looking, but as of now, she looked like a poor man's Megan Fox, nothing plain but nothing special. It had taken a while, but she finally found a blank tombstone sticking out of a pile of dirt in the back of the crematorium. She dragged it over to a large statue of a lion before sitting down on the grass. As she pulled a sharpie out of her pocket and started writing marks on the marble slab, tears brimmed her eyelids.

_Why did I let my emotions get the best of me? She didn't deserve this._

"Hey."

The girl looked over to see a young man walking toward her. He was tall, well built, and very handsome. Medium ash brown hair naturally styled in a short and shaggy coif, similar to a Caesar cut, with his bangs and side burns kept long, but the bangs weren't long enough to get in the way of his spectacular light green-blue eyes and accentuated his strong square jaw line. He looked like he belonged in movies and gracing magazine covers, and she had made huge sacrifices to get him all to herself.

"Hey."

"You finally found one." He walked over and crouched down as she nodded.

"Yep, I did. I'm surprised there's still blank ones here." She turned back, staring at the stone. "I can't even remember the day she died, it was so long ago."

"How could you forget? You were the one that planned it. Besides, how do you know she died?"

The girl looked over at him, annoyed. "How do I know? How _don't_ I know? She barely knew how to fire a gun, even after we both showed her countless times. There was no way she survived, I saw her stumbling backwards. You always want to say I planned it, but it was your idea."

"No, it wasn't. But what if she caught her balance and managed to escape-"

The girl cut him off and defiantly shook her head. "We were still there for at least three minutes after. Use your head, we would have seen her. Again, there's no way she survived, she was too weak and scared, it was the only hurdle that managed to knock her on her tiny ass." She heavily sighed, looking back at the tombstone. "Except now that so much time has passed, I suppose I regret it. I guess I didn't want to leave her behind after all."

"I told you not to."

**_BILLY'S FAMILY RANCH, HOUSTON, TEXAS, EIGHTEEN MONTHS AGO_ **

_Billy heavily sighed as he locked the door, knowing it would only be a matter of minutes for the zombies to find the freshly killed deer that he laid on the front porch. Today was the day where the trio would be downsized to a duo. While he was going along with the plan, he still didn't feel right about it. Billy had a deeper connection with Christine, but Delilah was prettier. Why did life have to be so hard with difficult decisions? Couldn't he just have his cake and eat it, too?_

_Christine walked out into the hallway, opening the window and silently dropping the window ladder and securing it on the ledge. The two of them had been having an affair of sorts behind Delilah's back. Christine always liked Billy first and couldn't stand it that Delilah took him from her, leaving her with no choice but to take what was rightfully hers. She looked over at him downstairs and smiled. "Hey, you."_

" _Hey." He began walking up the stairs, hanging his head down low. Christine seemed more excited about the plan than he was._

" _Are you ready? Today's the big day! We'll finally be rid of her forever. I can't wait!" She jumped in his arms and gave him a kiss, which he barely reciprocated. Christine pulled back, giving him a weird look. "What's wrong?"_

_He couldn't even look at her because he already knew that she would throw a fit. Finally, Billy shot her a sad stare and scratched the back of his head._

" _Christine, I don't know. We can't just leave Delilah by herself. She's too defenseless and reliant on us, she'd never stay alive on her own, she can't even kill a spider. I know you two have had your issues, but I'm having second thoughts and I think we should call it off." Although he loved Christine, he did care about Delilah, more or less. At one point, he had loved her as much as she loved him, but not anymore. People fall out of love with each other all the time, but Billy felt he and Christine should do the right thing, break the news properly by sitting Delilah down and confessing. It would crush her, but at least it wasn't conniving. He watched Christine roll her eyes._

_It had been rather difficult to be in her younger sister's shadow for the past twenty one years. She was aware of Delilah's efforts to change that and repair the relationship, which made Christine hate her even more._

" _Billy, we can't stay in this house another day longer. We have to leave, and you agreed to this plan, don't act so innocent. We're doing the right thing for Delilah. If you haven't noticed, she's been depressed again lately, especially since Mom left, and perhaps this is what she needed. I know her better than you do, and I know that no matter what kind of front she puts up that she will never change or be genuinely happy, apocalypse or not. Consider this as kind of like a mercy killing. Do you have everything ready? I finished packing up the semi-truck and still have the keys, you have the keys to the X5." She tossed the semi-truck keys in the air and snatched them up as they came down, changing the subject. Christine didn't want to let up that she was also having second thoughts about the whole thing as well. Even if they did tell Delilah, she knew her little sister would throw a fit and possibly lash out in violence. This was the best solution for everybody._

" _Yes, it's ready. I don't agree with your logic and I think we took it a bit too far with the deer. I know that there wasn't always so much hate. Remember how it used to be when you were younger?"_

_His question echoed in her head, causing her frustrated glare to soften. Of course she loved her, Delilah was her baby sister. At one point, they were as close as two sisters could be. She simply couldn't stand her. It was Delilah's fault that she rebelled, all because she wasn't as good as The Golden Child, and it was because of Delilah's mother that Christine no longer had her dad. He may have been an asshole, but he loved her apart from her grandma, who showed no interest in Delilah. That and Delilah's few chubby years were the only times Christine was superior. Then she had to go and grow six inches and take Billy from her, who did that little hussy think she was?! Christine folded her arms across her chest, the aggravation creeping up on her._

" _I do love her, but I love **me** more. Quit while you're ahead, you're starting to annoy me." Christine could feel her blood boiling at Billy's change of heart._

" _She's your sister, but I also know that there is no changing your mind. I've said all I've had to say and you know how I feel. I'm leaving it in your hands, I hope you make the right decision."_

" _I don't care! That stupid brat ruined my life, I almost lost you for good because of her. This is survival of the fittest. Do or die. You can either ride with the bulls or graze with the cows, but I'm not letting either one of you slow me down. Don't you want to be with me, Silly Billy?" She flipped her hair back and pressed herself up against him before running one hand from his neck, across his chest, and finally to his denim covered crotch, her fingers dancing against the material as she leaned her mouth close to his ear. "I know how to make you feel like a king, a real man, a sex god. I can give you **everything** that Delilah doesn't even know how or what to give. I am for you as much as you are for me. Tell me I'm right about everything." Christine started kissing Billy's neck, smirking as she felt him shudder and moan when she roughly grabbed his crotch. Seduction was the only way to get a man to become putty in her hands._

" _Y-y-yes."_

" _Yes what?"_

" _You're right, about everything. I'm sorry I didn't mean to doubt you." He desperately tried to lean in and kiss her, but she pulled back, smiling._

" _Good. It's just that big family heart of yours, that's where the doubt came from, but I knew you'd see it my way. We're better off without her. That, and we both know what would happen if she ever-"_

_At that moment, they were cut off when Delilah strolled out of the room she shared with Billy and into the hallway. Even with no makeup on, she still looked like she belonged in a Cover Girl ad, she was that beautiful. Delilah was wearing a pair of Frankie B. jeans, a red tank top, and a black terrycloth Juicy Couture hoodie with a pair of blue UGG slippers. "Good morning, everybody!" She said in an almost Valley Girl voice and sauntered up to Billy. "Hi, baby. Sleep well?" Delilah gave him a deep kiss. He had his eyes open, looking over at Christine, who simply looked disgusted. Billy then wrapped his arms around Delilah, pulling her in for a passionate kiss, which made Christine's jaw further drop. It was the last kiss they would ever have, he wanted to make it a good one. He had to restrain the tears as Delilah squealed in his mouth, something she always did whenever they'd kiss like that._

" _Bil-ly! I take it you slept very well then." Delilah giggled, running her hands through his hair the special way he liked, which made him pull back slightly, this was all getting to be too much._

" _Y-Yeah, I slept fine, babe." Billy gulped, he was feeling very nervous and scared for Delilah, all the emotions he had temporarily abandoned came crashing back. Just because he chose Christine didn't mean that they had to kill her…_

" _Hey, Bill. You gotta fix the staircase balcony and railings before they break. I can't wait until this place is fixed up!" Delilah rocked the balcony a little._

" _Delilah, don't touch that!" Christine gently spoke, grabbing her hand off the railing with the same softness. "I don't want you to fall over." **I just want you to be eaten alive by these freaks while I run off with your fiancé.**_

_She shot her sister a confused look. "Oh, thanks, Christine. I appreciate it."_

" _Lila, I told you, it's too much to fix and we can't stay here. You have to trust me that it's not safe, we're better off." Billy was trying to be as even tempered as he could, he didn't want to let anything slip out. In a way, he felt like The Huntsman sent to kill Snow White, but would he be letting **his** Snow White free? After what they were going to do, he might as well have had taken her heart._

_She scoffed. "Where are we going to go, The Four Seasons Dallas? There's slim pickings, we staying. It's the best choice, don't you remember what they said on the news?"_

_Delilah turned back to Billy, shrugging off his worries. "Baby, we need to set up a gym somewhere in this house, Christine needs to be hitting P90X because she's getting a little chubby-chubs!" Delilah giggled and poked her stomach, making her jump._

" _Yeah, you're right. I'm just bloated, but we all can't look like as pretty as you, Elle." Christine always called her "Elle". She was surprised that she was being so nice, especially since she couldn't wait to get the hell rid of Delilah, relieving herself of a two decade pain in the ass. Christine figured that she should be nice, considering this was the last time they'd ever see each other._

" _It's freezing, why is the window open?" Delilah walked over to close the window._

" _No, don't!" Billy tried to grab her, but it was too late. She looked down to see a fire escape ladder hanging from the windowsill._

" _Why is this here?" Delilah turned around, confused, and saw them trying not to look at her but failing miserably. "What's going on? Why do you both have such guilty looks on your faces?"_

" _Delilah-"_

_Before either one of them could fully answer, a loud banging sound bounced throughout the house. The three of them looked to see the door being pushed before it came crashing down, a swarm of flesh eaters barged through into the house. They were making this creepy gurgling sound, some crawled up the stairs. Delilah screamed, truly aghast at the amount of deadly undead freaks, and ran to get her weapon. Billy shot the zombies coming up the stairs. "Christine, Delilah! Come on, we gotta get out of here! The place is going to collapse!" He jumped out the window and slid down the ladder, running to the X5 and killing more walkers in the process. **Please, let her make it out.**_

_Christine was right behind him when Delilah ran out of the room with her gun, shooting more zombies until running out of bullets. She turned around to see her sister closing the window whilst standing on the ladder. "What the hell are you doing?!" Delilah ran over to the window, trying to stop her from closing it, but Christine grabbed her hands, giving her baby sister's terrified eyes a calm look._

" _Delilah, you're not coming. It's best that you stay here."_

_Delilah's eyes dilated and her mouth went agape. Was she about to be left in this death trap? The mighty winds blew through the window as low thunder rumbled in the sky, rain began to fall._

" _What are you talking about? We have to leave, now! Let me go!" The more Delilah tried to move her hands, the more Christine's grip tightened on her wrists, knowing bruises would be left._

" _Let's face it. You like being depressed, it gives you even more attention than you already get. You'll never change, sweetie, this is how it was meant to end for you."_

" _Christine, stop! You sound insane and brainwashed! We have to get out of here! I'm scared!"_

_She had tried to be nice, but her sister's fear-ridden persistence made the anger and envy set in. Delilah couldn't charm her way out of the certain death Christine was going to give her._

" _SHUT UP! For twenty one years, I had to play second fiddle to The Delilah Show. Little Bitch Princess, not caring who she stepped on to get what she wanted!" She spoke in a mocking tone, her lips curling up into a devilish grin, not even realizing that Delilah had laced her fingers through the cool metal key ring in her hands._

" _Christine, it's not like that, I swear! I would never step on anybody, not even you! You're my big sister, I want you to be happy and for us to be like it used to be! I love you! We need to stick together like Mommy said! Please! Let me go, NOW!" Delilah felt her heart beating out of her chest and fear envelope her body as she started crying, knowing she was going to die._

" _No, Delilah. I've had to be in your shadow for years, no longer will that continue. Billy loves me and we're running off together. You're nothing but an albatross around our necks, dragging and pulling us down! We're better off without you, **the world** is better off without you. This is what needs to happen! You've gotten everything you ever wanted, now it's my turn. **MY TURN TO GET MY WAY, MY TURN TO BE HAPPY, MY TURN TO BE THE LEADER OF THE PACK!** I can get all that with Billy, just like you did a long time ago, before he realized he loves me more than you." Their hair wildly blew from the wind while the sounds of the walking dead and the thunder above became even louder._

" _That's not true! You can't leave me here! Please, don't do this! I don't care, take him! We can work it out if you just let me go! We're sisters! We may not always get along, but we can't let a boy come between us! Please, please, let me go!" She looked up at Christine with pleading eyes, trying to bargain for her life._

_Christine's grin widened, she looked like The Joker from Batman. "I always thought you'd be smarter in this kind of situation, but I'll give you what you want and let you go! Sweet dreams, baby sister!" She said the last sentence in a Minnie Mouse esque tone before raising their hands up and let go of Delilah's, watching her lose her balance and not noticing Delilah had pulled the keys out of her hands. Now that she was no longer holding onto her hands or the ledge, the ladder fell backwards. Christine screamed as her arms started flailing and she fell with the ladder._

"How many times are we going to argue over this?"

"When you admit that it was your idea."

She stood up, glaring him down. "Like you weren't involved just as much as I was, Billy! Don't act so innocent and guilty, you're full of shit!"

"Christine, I tried to stop you every chance I got!" He stood up, returning the glare, watching her arms fold in front of her chest.

"Is that why you went out first and left me to take care of the mess? You wouldn't even let me go back!"

_Christine was able to land on her feet while the ladder crashed to the ground, making a run for it as Delilah's screams could be heard through the open window. A huge crash of lightning burst through the sky and shook the ground as she ran towards the truck and Billy killing more walkers. She was almost there when she stopped in her tracks, the realization of what she just did washing over her. Christine froze and her face fell as she turned around._

" ** _DE-LI-LAHHHH!"_**

_Billy looked over at her screaming and watched her run back to the house. He killed the last nombie and ran after her. Christine was trying to position the ladder, but the wetness of the rain made it slippery. She was so distracted fussing with the ladder that she didn't even feel Billy grab her arm._

" _Christine, come on! We gotta go!"_

" _No! We can't leave her, she'll die!" She pushed him away and went back to the ladder, only for him to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her away, but her arms and legs were now flailing. "LET ME GO! WE HAVE TO GO BACK AND GET DELILAH! SHE'S MY BABY SISTER! BILLY, PLEASE! SHE CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS!" Christine was crying and screaming, desperately trying to escape his hold to save her sister. They were almost to the truck when Billy dropped her on the ground with a loud thud. She looked up at him to see anger in his eyes._

" _Now you want to go back and get her?! You can't have it both ways, Christine! Instead of doing the right thing, you did what you wanted and you can't fix it!"_

_She cried harder. "What if it's not too late? What if-"_

_He cut her off, shouting even louder as the downpour became heavier. " **WHAT IF NOTHING! IT IS TOO LATE! DELILAH IS DEAD BECAUSE OF BOTH OF US! WE CAN'T UNDO IT! IF WE GO BACK IN THERE, WE'LL BE DEAD RIGHT ALONG WITH HER! SHE'S IN A BETTER PLACE NOW AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK, WE CAN LIVE OUR LIVES THE WAY WE WANT, BUT WE HAVE TO LEAVE RIGHT THIS MOMENT."** Billy was absolutely infuriated with how after the despicable deed was done that Christine realized the whole thing was wrong. In an odd way, her earlier theory about how they were free began to sink in. Even though the way it happened was wrong, things would finally be normal. No more tantrums or outbursts or anxiety attacks or medication reminders, they were finally free of all that. Christine solemnly nodded._

" _Fine, you're right. Let's just get the hell out of here." She rose to her feet and they both bolted towards the semi truck, killing a few lone walkers along the way. Once they were finally at the truck, Christine searched through all her pockets for the keys. Billy looked over at her, frantic._

" _Where are the keys? **WHERE ARE THE KEYS?!** "_

_She threw her hands up in defeat. "I don't know! I had them in my hands when I was going down the ladder! I didn't drop them in the bushes, I would have seen them when I was over there just now!"_

" _FUCK!" Billy kicked the wheel. "What are we going to do? The whole thing is locked."_

" _Hot wire it, now!" She watched Billy shake his head._

" _No, there's no time. We'll have to make due with the x5, everything we need to last for a while is in there."_

_Christine's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? But-"_

" _Yes, I'm serious! Don't you dare question me! Get in the fucking car, now! HURRY, GOD DAMN IT!" He ran ahead, not even hearing her whimper. Billy had never spoken to either Christine or Delilah in that tone, but fury was swept over him. They finally made it into the x5, he put his keys in the ignition and peeled out of the driveway. Christine turned around, silently crying, and watched the house get smaller and smaller as they drove off until it was out of sight. She couldn't believe that she had done that, but she still was unsure if it was right or wrong._

"Did you forget that little detail?"

Billy shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"It's better this way. If she found out about everything, she would have tried to kill us. You've seen what's she's like off her medications. We're safer now."

"At what cost?"

"At what cost? Living another day. Did you forget all the problems Delilah caused for us? We're finally together with her out of the picture! These past eighteen months have been the happiest for me since the three years Delilah was fat. I have you and that's all I've ever wanted. No more tantrums, screaming and crying, we're free of it for good."

"What if the others find out, Christine?"

She scoffed at him. "They'll never find out and that's how it needs to be. Billy, get serious. It's not like Delilah is going to come back from the dead and unveil the entire story to them. Now, do you want to put in the dates or not?"

Billy looked down. Delilah had put them both through hell and back, but perhaps she was misunderstood. Depression wasn't an easy thing to deal with, and while Delilah was grace under fire for the most part, there were times where she slipped up. Christine over exaggerated, Delilah would never try to kill anybody. Although, after finding out the dirty little secret, Billy didn't really blame her if she tried. He grabbed the sharpie out of her hand and bent down, looking at the tombstone. _Delilah Scarlett Daltrey_ it read. "Forgive me, Delilah. I just couldn't take anymore." Billy said as he wrote in _January 31st, 1990-April 1st,2011._

It made him think back on when he and Delilah first became an item. He had just graduated and after a drunken night with the basketball team, they had all gone to her house and started serenading "Delilah" by Tom Jones outside her window. They had woken up the whole neighborhood in the process, but Delilah ran out of her house and jumped in his arms, giving him a huge kiss and saying she'd be his girlfriend as the basketball team cheered them on. He was so happy he spun her around in his arms before carrying her back inside the house. The song was ironic, it was about a man killing his wife named Delilah for cheating on him. Billy had cheated Delilah and took part in killing her. It was the only song he knew with her name in it until a few months later when "Hey There Delilah" by The Plain White Ts came out. He regretted not trying hard enough to stop Christine, but there was nothing that could be done now.

"Everything alright, you guys?"

**_OMG OMG OMG OMG! BILLY AND CHRISTINE HAVE BEEN ALIVE THIS WHOLE TIME! WHO JUST CALLED OUT TO THEM? WHO IS IN THEIR GROUP AND WHY ARE THEY IN ATLANTA? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THEIR VERSION OF THE STORY AND WHICH ONE REALLY HAPPENED?_ **


	31. Once Lost but Now Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finally finds Carol at the Oakland Cemetery in Atlanta. He fills her in on The Governor's prison attack and how they all got separated while she tells him of the new group she's with. Carol talks to Will, the head of the group that wants to go to The Terminus Sanctuary. Nevertheless, they all go back with Daryl to Jellbany to meet Delilah.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! The last chapter was one of quite a few twists to come!**

**I compiled pictures of what all my original characters look like and I'll be posting them on Instagram. In general, Christine is a gentile (goyum) blonde that looks like a blonde Kristen Stewart, a sluttier looking blonde Megan Fox, and a younger less attractive Jennifer Lawrence when she was still blonde but not at the 2011 Academy Awards. Billy IS Chace Crawford 100%. So just picture a kind of chubby yet slutty looking blonde Kristen Stewart with an oblong face and too long of a nose. and regular clean cut Chace Crawford as he is.**

**Thanks again to Hey01ig, SilverSun09, RebornRose1992, and Znon, you guys are the best! :) Check out Hey01ig's two awesome _Walking Dead_ stories, she's a shining star! :) If you're looking for another Rick/OC story, be sure to check out _Solace_ by bluecrush611! It's a very poignant and sexy tale, not to mention the author rocks! :)**

**_Chapter Thirty One: Once Lost but Now Found_ **

**_He regretted not trying hard enough to stop Christine, but there was nothing that could be done now._ **

" ** _Everything alright, you guys?"_**

They turned around to see a thin middle aged woman with short salt and pepper hair coming towards them, she strongly resembled Jamie Lee Curtis.

After leaving the ranch and wanting a fresh start, Billy and Christine decided to change their names to Will and Tina and say that they fled the ranch after nombies swarmed it and killed Delilah before they could save her. They took up Delilah's half-hearted suggestion and stayed at the Four Seasons in Dallas, where they came across a group of survivors that allowed them to become members. Everything was fine for about a year until walkers bombarded the place. Billy, Christine, and a young man named Dr. Scott Margolis were the only ones that managed to escape in the x5. Scott, a child prodigy turned doctor, suggested that they go to Atlanta in case the Center for Disease Control had come up with a cure.

Once they arrived, they found that the CDC was now non-existent and decided to leave. They made it as far as Kingsland when they came across Avery, a bisexual tattoo artist that drove a red Dodge Ram and had been working towards her goal of becoming the next Kat Von D before the outbreak, and her little brother, a chubby six year old named Travis that looked like Ron Weasley from the _Harry Potter_ series. She joined their group and even finished tattooing Billy's arm sleeve. The foursome and Travis traveled around the state, surviving at abandon locations for a few months at a time before leaving.

Before they left an Extended Stay America in Shady Dale, Scott ran into an eleven year old girl named Clementine, who had been separated from her group and had been wandering around on her own after a man that took her in tried to kill her. Upon leaving the Extended Stay America in mid-July, Billy found a woman named Carol at a general store in Macon, who claimed to have fled from the prison up north due to a swine flu virus. Christine was a little skeptical at first, but Carol seemed nice enough, and now the seven of them were continuing to go from place to place, picking up whatever they could find.

"Hey, Carol." Billy said as she approached them. He didn't know why Christine didn't want to let Carol join them when they first met. She was quiet at times, but she was smart, tough, and a quick thinker. Clementine, who had lost both her parents when they didn't return home from vacation, and had also lost Lee, her protector, when her group separated, had really taken a liking to Carol, who had inadvertently become the group's mother hen due to being the oldest.

"How's it going? Did you find what you were looking for?" Carol walked up, looking down at the tombstone. "Delilah Scarlett. That's not a very common name you hear nowadays."

Christine nodded. "Our mother had a Hebrew name and wanted to give her one, also. Where she got Scarlett from, I have no idea."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. She would have liked you, Carol. Anybody that knew her was lucky to have her, she was an angel with a constant radiating glow." Billy said as he stood up, trying everything to ignore Christine's nasty glare. Things weren't always so bad. The first couple years of their relationship, Billy and Delilah had been madly in love, she was his darling little princess. As time went on, her outbursts and downfalls became more frequent, tiring out both him and her mother no matter what kind of efforts they made to help her. He had nobody to turn to but Christine, who was waiting for him with open arms.

Even after Delilah's death, Christine was still jealous that she had Billy's heart first and she knew that he would always hold a flame for her, no matter what he said. She was getting tired of this and wanted it to end, so she burst into crocodile tears. "My poor baby sister! I just wish I could have done something to prevent her death! She was so innocent but so troubled! Oh, my little Delilah. The last thing I remember is seeing her pretty face eaten by one of those freaks!"

Carol and Billy looked over at her, but only Billy saw right through her little scene and was downright disgusted, especially after seeing a tiny smirk on her face. So disgusted that he walked away. Delilah had been dead for a year and a half and Christine still had to find ways to get attention and outshine her. He loved her, but he thought it was immature and pathetic.

"Will? Where are you going?" Carol turned around and watched him walk off.

"To get some water and go over the map." _And clear my head. If I ever told Christine that I thought Delilah was still alive, she'd probably kill me too._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause such a scene. I am just filled with a lot of regret. Our mother doesn't even know that she died, we've been unable to reach her over the Iridium phone."

Carol turned back to a still crying Christine, but she could sense that something was not entirely right.

"A long time ago, I knew a woman that lost her sister as well. She once told me that the pain never goes away, but that you make room for it. Remember that none of us are strangers to losing somebody from this." Ed's death, although traumatizing, had also been a relieving blessing in disguise, finally liberating her of the endless abuse suffered. Alas, it was Sophia's death that shook her to the core. Children should be burying their parents instead of parents burying their children, and losing Sophia had been her breaking point. Carol still had a maternal instinct, which would most likely be permanent, but she refused to allow herself to get that emotionally attached to another child, except she had with Lizzie and Mika. She wondered how they were doing.

A few weeks after she joined the new group, Will convinced Carol that they should go to the prison and get the girls, but when they arrived they found the place was practically a war zone and was deemed unsafe, they couldn't even risk going in and doing a supply raid. While she had agreed with Rick's decision to banish her, she wished she could have been there to save Lizzie and Mika from whatever happened that caused them all to flee, and it left her with a sinking feeling that somehow The Governor was the one behind it. She couldn't help but think of the others. The Greenes, Glenn, Michonne, Rick, Carl, Judith, and Daryl, _especially_ Daryl. They were all the family she had left after Ed and Sophia, and she often thought about if she'd ever see them again, but how could she after Karen and David? There was no doubt in her mind that Tyreese would probably kill her if he knew. It hadn't been done out of vengeance, it was more of a mercy killing. Carol had come to grips a long time ago that she would most likely never see any of them again. It was because of her actions that led to this, and it was something that had to be accepted, just like the great losses in the past almost two years.

As far as Will's group went, she got along with all of them except Tina, who she was neutral with. Tina seemed to almost always be in a bitchy mood and the way she acted around the kids seemed unnatural and phony. In fact, her whole demeanor was unnatural and phony, but Carol wrote it off as her probably not being right in the head and having some suffering from the death of her little sister. Carol and Will got along very well, he was almost like the son she never had. Although he was strong and had excellent leadership skills, she knew that Daryl would think he was a preppy wimp. She missed her Daryl so much…

"We should probably get going, everybody is waiting." Carol turned on her heel and proceeded towards the parked cars where Will, Scott, and Avery were already planning their next destination while Travis and Clementine were playing a game of tag.

 

Daryl had been searching for nearly two weeks and still hadn't found Carol. Roswell, Decatur, and Powder Springs had all been a bust. After searching Augusta and it's surrounding cities, he decided to make a pit stop at Jellbany to load up on more preservatives before hitting Ringgold and Blue Ridge.

He drove by a cemetery and couldn't help but look out the window as he passed, seeing two guys and a girl looking over a map. The first guy looked like an Abercrombie and Fitch model with his preppy outfit while the other guy looked to be around Beth's age. The girl, on the other hand, immediately struck Daryl's fancy. She had bleached blonde and black hair with both her arms covered in tattoos, just his kind of girl. He wanted to pull over, but decided not to, and was about to keep driving when he saw another woman walk up to the trio. This one was much older and had short salt and pepper colored hair, she looked very familiar.

"Huh?" He squinted his eyes to get a closer look before widening them, realizing that it was exactly who he thought it was, and slammed on the brakes, which caused the four adults to immediately turn their heads around to see a large semi-truck.

Daryl threw off his seat belt and jumped out of the car, walking around to the other side. "Carol? Carol!"

 

Carol glanced over at the man calling her name, and walked forward a few steps to get a better look. "Daryl?"

Daryl walked closer, still shocked. "It is you."

She smiled, glad to see his familiar face, and jogged up, giving him a big hug. "Daryl! I can't believe it's you!"

He returned the hug and smirked, knowing he'd find her. "Where have you been all this time? I know about what happened with Karen and David, along with Rick's decision."

They released from the hug, Carol had a solemn look on her face. "It wasn't done out of spite, it was done out of protection, but I understood the conclusion he reached. After I left, I was on my own for a week until I crossed paths with Will and his group." She nodded her head to the side, they both glanced over at the group. Christine had joined in with the spectacle of stares the others were exuding, but instantly started checking out Daryl.

_Hmmm, he's pretty hot. Reminds me of the boys back home. Maybe it's about time to be digging into some new meat and put my current bull out to pasture…_

Carol turned back at the sound of Daryl's chuckle.

"That preppy guy looks like a candy assed wimp."

She smirked, close enough with what his observation of Will would be. "Don't judge a book cover, Daryl. He's a good guy, they all are good people, they let me join their group. Will and I went back to the prison in August to get Lizzie and Mika, but it was filled with walkers. What happened?"

Daryl looked downtrodden. "The Governor came with a new army, kidnapped Michonne and Hershel and held them hostage trying to get Rick to surrender the prison. When Rick tried to make peace and offered them another cell block, The Governor chopped Hershel's head off with Michonne's katana."

Carol gasped as her hands flew to her mouth. "No… Not Hershel." Although she promised she would no longer become emotionally invested in others, she already had with Hershel and the rest of them long ago. Hershel was such a good and kind man, he most definitely didn't deserve to be met with such a cruel fate at The Governor's hands. The thought of it at all and what Maggie and Beth must have felt brought tears to her eyes.

"There's more. After that, a full blown war broke out, shots fired everywhere, a damn tanker drove through the gate and blew a hole in one of the cell block walls, a fire started, walkers were pouring in. Everybody got separated and went in all different directions. Beth and I made it all the way to Aragon."

"So, you have no idea where anybody else is? How'd you get this truck? What about The Governor?"

"The Governor is dead. Him and Rick started brawling, and just as he was about to kill Rick, Michonne stabbed him in the heart with her katana. Maggie was with Ty, Sasha, and Bob. They ran into this chick at a gas station who brought them back to her location, then helped them find the others. Maggie and Glenn found me and Beth a couple weeks ago, we were the last ones. I got the truck from the Jelly Belly factory in Atlanta, that's where we all are."

Carol gave him a hopeful look. "I'm glad they're ok and that he's dead. Everybody's together again, and it's all because of this girl?"

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Yes, even Lizzie and Mika are there. She ain't Wonder Woman, she's just this hot lil foxtail that Rick's been fuckin'."

"Oh." Carol shook her head in confusion.

"Yep. Spoiled Princess Bitch wouldn't let me get you at first on account of what happened with Karen and David, wanting to protect everybody in her group and ours, but we made a deal and she said she'd give you a chance, so I'm taking you back with me."

"Wait, what was the deal?" She was definitely intrigued by all this.

"If I took her back to the prison to get Carl's picture, she'd let me get you. I left the day after we came back from the prison and have been looking for you ever since."

"Wow, you actually went back to the prison?" Carol knew he was tough, but that was just daring.

He nodded. "Yep. She had these flamethrowers, we were able to kill the remaining walkers and got everything, even brought this chick Tara back with us. She was mislead by The Governor, but she's a good kid."

"Uh-huh. This girl, she's Rick's…"

"I'd say they're more than fuck buddies. One of her own tried to attack her and Rick beat the crap out of him. I hate to say it, but I think he's in love with her. Such a shame, she's the first chick I've gotten a hard rooster for since the outbreak. Fine ass honey pot she definitely is." Daryl thought back on the last time he saw Delilah, how she was wearing that huge Motley Crue shirt and how he wanted to see underneath it. If he ever got the chance, Daryl knew he'd fuck her to within an inch of her life, like she'd never realized she'd wanted to be fucked like that before, based on the assumption that Rick was probably tamer in the sack.

Carol was a little surprised, she wasn't sure if Rick would ever get over Lori, she couldn't help but smirk at Daryl's lewd comments. "Well, if she rescued all of you and went back to the prison, she must not be that bad of a person, don't you think?"

Daryl shook his head. "No, I misjudged her. She's cool, but she's spoiled. Honestly, it all depends on what she says about you. Let's go, the factory is about an hour away from here."

"Ok, but what about my group?"

He shrugged. "Bring 'em with you. This place is huge and makes the prison look like a shithole. Running water, electricity, food, supplies, everything we need and enough room for everybody. The Princess is always wanting to recruit survivors."

"In all fairness, the prison _is_ a shithole now."

They both had a chuckle. "Aight. I'll be waiting here. I knew I'd find ya, Carol. I really missed ya, woman." He gave her another hug. The bond that they shared was special and nothing would break it, not after all they'd been through. If either one of them believed in it, they would know that they were each other's soul mates.

"I missed you, too." She walked out of the hug and back over to the others, who still had inquisitive looks on their faces.

"Hey, guys. Will, can I talk to you privately for a second?"

"Sure." He nodded, walking away from the others so they could be alone. "What's up? Who is that guy?"

"His name is Daryl, he was the one I was telling you about from my group. Turns out that one eyed jerk, The Governor, he attacked the prison with his army and everybody fled, that's why nobody was there when we went."

Billy looked shocked over that. "Wow, no wonder it looked so destroyed. Were there any casualties?"

She nodded sadly. "Yes, Hershel, the very sweet old man that I've mentioned before, the farmer. He was beheaded by The Governor."

"Yikes." Billy's shock was now turned into horrified disgust. "What about this "Governor" fellow? Any idea of his whereabouts?"

"He's dead. Other than that, everybody is back together at the Jelly Belly factory an hour away."

"I'm sorry for the loss, but the others are reunited? Even your two girls?"

"Yes, even them."

"How'd they get back together?" He immediately thought of Delilah and her immense love for Jelly Bellys, how he always promised he'd take her to the one in Northern California, but they never got around to it. If only he could go back in time…

"This girl that is in charge of the place ran into some members from the group and helped track the others down. She wants to meet me, but Daryl said to bring you all along because she's always recruiting survivors. I think it's worth a shot."

"Are you sure you can trust his word about this place? I think we should try The Terminus Sanctuary." The group had been seeing signs all over for a sanctuary called Terminus, with the slogan of "Those Who Arrive, Survive.", along with a map of it's exact location. While Billy was dead set on checking it out, the others were on the fence.

"Daryl and I have been through a lot together and we're very loyal to each other, so yes, I trust his word. It wouldn't hurt for us to at least check this place out. Who knows, it could be better than The Terminus Sanctuary. Daryl told me that there's plenty of food and supplies, even running water and electricity." Carol didn't blame Will for being cautious, it was hard to trust anybody lately, but she knew Daryl would never lie to her. She noticed Will's expression softening.

"It sounds pretty superb, and I trust you. This Daryl character is another story, he looks like something out of _True Blood,_ maybe even _Breaking Bad_ or _Sons of Anarchy._ "

They exchanged a smirk. "He's a good one, Will, like you. Daryl's just a little rough around the edges, but he's been by my side no matter what. I'm gonna ride with him."

He nodded. "Ok. Why don't you give Scott the keys to your car and we'll all follow you there?"

"Alright, sounds good. It's about an hour away. I promise if we all don't like it, we can leave, ok?"

"Ok." Billy stepped forward and gave Carol a hug, which took her by surprise. "I'm really happy for you, Carol, that you're gonna be back with your family. I wish that there was some way I could find mine again, that we all could find our families again." He really did miss his huge family, his parents, Mamie and Papie, Little Archie, Delilah, her mother Rachelle, especially Delilah.

Carol nodded. "I know, but they're still with us, they're just no longer alive." She would never be back with her true family, Sophia, but Daryl and the others were all the family she would ever need again. While she hoped it would stay that way, she also hoped that her new group would be able to become a part of her old one. "I'll see you in an hour. You and Tina should follow us first with the others behind you." She stepped out of the hug.

"Sounds good, see you then." They exchanged a single kiss on the cheek before walking away, like how a son would kiss his own mother. It came out of habit from how Billy used to kiss his mother, but Carol reminded him a little of her. He didn't know it, but Carol thought it was kind of sweet and that it added to his charm.

"They game?" Daryl asked as Carol walked up before nodding his head over at the others. They both looked over to see Billy talking with the rest of his group, all of which had puzzled looks on their faces in between sneaking glances over at Daryl, but then they started nodding their heads and made their way to the different cars, except a kind of chubby blonde started yelling at Billy.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You never listen to me! I wanna go to Terminus! Those who arrive, survive! It's a sure thing, duh! Not some fucking Jelly Belly factory that could be a run down piece of shit! You never listen to me, you inconsiderate jackass!" That was the only thing Carol and Daryl were able to hear. She raised her hand up to slap Billy, but he caught her arm, forcing her to put it down, she pouted off into a BMW x5.

"Who is that uppity loud mouthed bitch?" Daryl asked.

"That's Tina, Will's wife. She's not too bad after a while, but she certainly does have an attitude."

"Looks like it." Billy nodded over at Daryl, who returned the nod. "Let's ride!" He and Carol got in the car and buckled up.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you, Daryl. The girl that's in charge, what's her name?"

"Delilah. Delilah Dumphee or some shit."

"Hmm. That's the second time I've heard that name today, perhaps it's not as uncommon as I thought it was."

"What'd ya say, hun?" He asked.

"Nothing. Ready?"

"You know it."

Daryl smiled as he turned the key in the ignition and continued going South. As planned, Billy and Christine followed out first, with Avery and Travis behind them in her truck, and Scott and Clementine in Carol's car. They were off to Jellbany, unbeknownst to the surprises in store.


	32. Shine From Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Delilah and the girls show the guys how they blow off steam, Rick questions his future with Delilah; Carol and her new group arrive with Daryl to Jellbany, where Tina turns on Will. Carol is nervous to meet Delilah but holds her head up high.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! The last chapter was one of quite a few twists to come! I came up with the idea early on to have Tyler take the CDs from the record company so I can incorporate current songs into this story without bending the continuity rules too much. Plus, it is going to serve another purpose near the end of the story. This chapter may seem very technical, but it's also sweet, fun, sexy, and a little bit eye opening.**

**Thanks again to Hey0i1g, SilverSun09, RebornRose1992, and Znon, you guys are the best! :) Check out Hey01ig's two awesome _Walking Dead_ stories, she's a shining star! :) If you're looking for another Rick/OC story, be sure to check out _Solace_ by bluecrush611! It's a very poignant and sexy tale, not to mention the author rocks! :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH SING OR TOUCH ME. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY ED SHEERAN, RYAN TEDDER AND BONNIE MCKEE, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_Chapter Thirty Two: Shine From Within_ **

" ** _Oh, I forgot to ask you, Daryl. The girl that's in charge, what's her name?"_**

" ** _Delilah. Delilah Dumphee or some shit."_**

" ** _Hmm. That's the second time I've heard that name today, perhaps it's not as uncommon as I thought it was."_**

" ** _What'd ya say, hun?" He asked._**

" ** _Nothing. Ready?"_**

" ** _You know it."_**

**_Daryl smiled as he turned the key in the ignition and continued going South. As planned, Billy and Christine followed out first, with Avery and Travis behind them in her truck, and Scott and Clementine in Carol's car. They were off to Jellbany, unbeknownst to the surprises in store._ **

**_MEANWHILE, BACK AT JELLBANY, 3:50 PM_ **

"Reach for the sky, and out, and bend again for five seconds and reach for the sky again." Delilah instructed as the girls followed.

The class started with a PiYo (Pilates and Yoga) session to warm them up before the high energy caburlesque portion. Delilah loved PiYo, it always made her feel relaxed and helped her align her chakras, it seemed to be having the same effect on the other girls as well. They were all wearing tank tops or long sleeved shirts with yoga pants on brightly colored mats, executing the positions in synchrony.

As previously stated by Delilah, attendance was mandatory for the guys. Rick, Carl, Glenn, Tyreese, Bob, Ivan, Matt, Mark, Vince, Brock, and Jason were all sitting in chairs in front of the office while the class was taking place in front of where the Jelly Belly train ended. Prudence, one of the prison residents, was watching the kids. Mac was off on another supply and survivor run.

"That's it. Now, we're going to get into child's pose for ten." The girls all faced down as they leaned back on their knees and put their arms out over their heads. A soft yet hypnotic melody played that was accompanied by soft soulful vocals.

"Delilah, what's this song?" Tara asked.

"It's called "Moonshine" by Bruno Mars. I guess Tyler really was telling the truth about the CDS from the record company." In fact, it was the only good thing that came out of the creep at all.

 

"So, Rick. How was your welcome home surprise?" Bob boldly asked, snickering as Tyreese elbowed him, also trying to restrain the snickers.

Rick rolled his eyes. "What kind of a question is that?" Ever since he and Delilah went public, the reaction had been mixed. Either the guys would praise him or they would constantly crack jokes, it had become both amusing and annoying.

"Don't act like you don't know what we're asking." Tyreese said.

"I know what you're asking. I'm just not going to dignify that with an answer."

"We aren't toddlers, we know what happened. What's it like sleeping with somebody that much younger than you?" Vince asked.

"That's between her and I. I don't ask any of you about your sex lives."

"Good for you, Rick. I always knew you were a class act." Matt joined in.

"I respect our relationship too much. Plus, this isn't really the place to discuss any of this." Rick was never one to brag about his sexual conquests, unlike Shane, who practically had to advertise it on a billboard.

"You must really love her then, don't you?" Mark asked.

"Before you got here, with the exception of that snot Tyler, nobody thought that Delilah would ever hook up or anything because of what that prick Billy did. It was all these couples and her. I'm glad she finally found somebody, she's got a lot to offer." Ivan added.

"Mr. Grimes, I was just telling Carl earlier that you're seriously the luckiest guy in the world! Delilah makes all the Victoria Secret's super models look like rodents." Brock stated, looking over at Rick. "I would be honored if I could shake your hand." He extended his hand out, to which Carl shoved it away as Rick shot the boys a puzzled look."

"Brock, that's between us guys. Besides, my dad already knows how lucky he is, in more ways than one." He looked over at his dad and they exchanged a smile. It had felt like forever since the last time he and Carl were this happy, but the hard times they had endured not only made their relationship stronger, but it also made moments like this more worthwhile.

The girls got in the downward dog position, unbeknownst to them that the men had all gone wide eyed.

"Damn, check out that ass! Rick, you are one lucky son of a bitch."

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, sweetie. It'll give you something to look at next time you choke the chicken." Delilah turned around, raising an eyebrow at the guys. "Focus on your own chicks, not me."

"Yeah, what she said." Glenn added before turning to Rick. "To put this in a more discreet way, I guess what the guys all want to know is do you love her?"

Rick felt all eyes on him once the question was asked. He chuckled and shook his head, thinking back on all the wonderful times he and Delilah had had in the past two months, knowing how much she meant to him. "Honestly? Yeah, I'm pretty crazy about her. She's my sweet girl. As far as everything else goes, here's what I'll say and I'll leave it at that: Delilah is beyond extraordinary with everything she does."

The guys all started cat calling and going "Ooh!" before immaturely laughing, causing Rick to smirk.

"Do you think it'll get as serious as it is with me and Maggie? You know, marriage, maybe kids?"

Rick shrugged, seeing that Carl was engrossed in conversation with Brock and Jason, before turning back to Glenn. "I don't want to delve into anything serious too prematurely, it's not even something that's been thoroughly discussed and it's too early to tell. Although, I think if things further progressed, I could definitely see it all being a strong possibility." He had thought about if they had a future together, but decided to wait to discuss it further with Delilah, but at least he knew that she did want kids. While he had thought about what it would be like to have kids with her, it was not something he wanted to happen any time soon, not after what happened with Lori.

 

"Now, slowly rise up, breathe in, then out." The girls all got to their feet and lifted their bodies up at a slow pace as the song ended until they were all standing straight up, looking at Delilah and Madison at the front of the class.

"Excellent job. Ok, apparently, there's been quite the talk around here regarding these classes. The reason why the guys are here today is to see what's really going on. Us girls, we've gone through so much, just as much as the guys. We've lost a lot and gained a lot, we've been pushed to limits that we didn't even know we could be pushed to. No matter how extreme, all of us have suffered besides the loss of humanity." Delilah turned around, giving the men a serious look. "I want you guys to think it over, let it fully sink in." She turned back to the girls, seeing that some of them had sad looks on their faces.

"Humiliation, torture, rape, death. One way or another, it seems as if our lives have turned into the Five Stages of Grief. Regardless, we have to keep on living, because if we're not living, we're dead inside. We are still alive and we have to make the best of it, because as we all know, time is not on our side. Despite how the world is now, there are still some good things. We're in one of the safest places to be, especially lucking out with the solar plant, we have a massive surplus of supplies and food, electricity, running water. There's friendship, some new and some old, but we're all a team together. Last, but not least, love is in the air." She clasped her hands together and did a little spin as she spoke the last sentence, making the girls giggle.

Delilah turned back to the group with a huge smile on her face. "I think we all know what I'm talking about." She turned around, her smile still intact, blowing a kiss and doing a girly finger wave to Rick before she turned back to the group. He blushed as the other guys around him started laughing their heads off. Tyreese was practically on the floor. Rick thought it was cute, but he was also a little embarrassed, he wasn't used to somebody doting on him like that. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Ty. I know for a fact that you've also been struck by Cupid's arrow."

Tyreese stopped laughing and straightened up in his seat, his cheeks tinting red as Rick snickered. Delilah glanced over and shot a wink Michonne's way, who smirked.

"What I'm trying to say is that the purpose of these classes is to booster self-esteem and to allow your inner sexy goddess to shine from within. Plus, I'm not the only one that love is in the air for, and I happen to know for a fact that some of you have had increased bedroom activity since taking my class." The girls started giggling again, this time out of pride and embarrassment, to which Delilah smiled.

"Ok, with that being said, it's time to roll up those yoga mats and grab your poles!"

"Hell yeah!" Madison shouted before doing an up and out high kick. "Aren't ya glad I found them that one day in Buena Vista? I can't believe somebody would leave a whole box of these lying around!"

Delilah smirked and nodded as the girls went to the back of the factory. "Yes, along with all the Disney memorabilia."

Madison laughed her head off and raced over to the others to get the portable stripper poles. Delilah turned around, looking at Rick and the guys, who were all questioning the poles. "How we doing, boys?"

They nodded. "Excellent now, thank you very much." said Mark.

"Good, watch your own chicks though. I have a feeling you'll get a real kick out of this little show we're gonna put on for you."

"Oh, I bet we are." Bob added.

"Ly-lee! I am so excited to shake my honey bunnies on the pole!" Javier strutted up with his pole, wearing a bright pink colored wig in school girl pigtails with a silver metallic spandex halter crop top with matching booty shorts and platform shoes. Delilah smirked at the sudden wardrobe change.

"You're going to break your neck in those damn elevator shoes, Javi."

He waved his hand down at her statement. "Not even, I'm a pro, and that's "Lady Butterfly" to you now, chickie."

Delilah still had the smirk on her face. "Whatever you say, senorita. Alright, does everybody have their poles secure? Make sure they're spaced out wide enough so there's plenty of room." The poles came with their own platforms that stuck to the ground. Madison walked up with two of the poles and secured them on the floor. "Great. Now, we're just gonna keep going with the mix we've been using. High energy, don't be shy to let it all out and just break away from reservations. Again, it's all about letting that inner sexy shine! Hit the music, cowgirl!" Delilah pulled her aqua colored long sleeve shirt with thumb slits over her head and to her back, making it look like a balero jacket and revealed a grey sports bar, unaware of the other guys checking her out. Rick immediately tensed up, his concern overriding his arousal.

"Uh, Delilah-"

"Maddie, where's the music? Remember, girls, sometimes guys can't always come up with the words to say, but this song perfectly exemplifies what they want to say. It's a hot track called "Sing" by Ed Sheeran. Again, we can thank that crazy idiot for the music and that's it." Delilah knew of Rick's concern, but figured it wasn't so bad because they were in a controlled environment and things wouldn't get out of hand. She was doing one of the things she loved most and that was how she dressed from time to time. Delilah turned around and gave him a reassuring smile, setting him at ease a little bit.

The music started up, with an upbeat guitar melody with some kind of bongo esque drums and a couple heavy pants. Delilah turned back to the girls, grinning from ear to ear. "Ok, let's dance!"

" ** _It's late in the evening_**

**_Glass on the side_ **

**_I've been sat with you_ **

**_For most of the night_ **

**_Ignoring everybody here_ **

**_We wish they would disappear_ **

**_So maybe we could get down now"_ **

"We're gonna start with The Bump. Move your hips side to side. I want you to alternate between slow and sexy and try to pick it up a bit. Use your arms like I am." The girls were watching and following as Delilah began moving her arms to the side, repeatedly moving up and down side to side all the way to the left and repeating the movements but going to the right before moving to the center again.

" ** _I don't wanna know_**

**_If you're getting ahead of the program_ **

**_I want you to be mine, lady_ **

**_To hold your body close_ **

**_Take another step into the no-man's land_ **

**_For the longest time lady"_ **

"Great job, Beth, put more fluidity into it, you're doing swell. Now, I want you to raise your arms above your head and clasp your hands together." The girls simultaneously clasped their hands together, a loud smacking sound emitted throughout the factory. "Perfect, now we're going to go into The Grind. It's like if you were hula hooping in a slow single circle. We're gonna do that for about ten, then we're gonna drop it to the floor. Move your arms in unison with your pelvis, but when you go down, keep switching it up between The Bump and going back to The Grind. Keep doing it but don't hit the floor all the way." The girls followed Delilah as they started going lower and lower until she came back up again. "We're going to go into The Slide and wrap one arm to your shoulder and the other arm to your waist. After that, half circle and lean back on your right leg, doing a forward wave, then snake your body to the left."

" ** _I need you darling_**

**_Come on set the tone_ **

**_If you feel you're falling_ **

**_Won't you let me know_ **

**_Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh_ **

**_Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh_ **

**_If you love me come on get involved_ **

**_Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe_ **

**_Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh_ **

**_Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh"_ **

"Now, we're gonna slowly strut forward, slap your hands on your thighs and then move them up your body in a sexy manner. Touch your body, it's sexy!" A few laughs could be heard as the girls moved forward, raising their hands from their thighs to their stomachs and up to their hair. "Roll your head before turning around halfway, give a sexy smile before doing a single spin back to your original spot. From there, we're gonna do the sexy Grapevine side to side to the right, but add the element as if you were doing the Cha-Cha steps like so since this part of the song has a bit of a Spanish guitar sound, but then do the Cha Cha steps after The Grapevine." The girls were in perfect synch with Delilah as she moved. It was surprising how easily they were able to pick up the steps. "Push your left arm out to the right and slide on your right foot, left arm to the side and right arm in the air as you roll your hips again. Again, have fun with this. Drag your index finger across your teeth and sexily bite down with a cute little wink. Brandi, right arm a little higher. Back to the sexy Grapevine/Cha Cha steps, as the Spanish guitar picks up but to the left this time, you're going to end that with a single spin before fully dropping to the ground."

Even though the girls were doing a great job, Delilah really outshined all of them, her Cha Cha steps and slides were crisp and precise.

" ** _Sing!_**

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_ **

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_ **

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_ **

**_Louder!_ **

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_ **

**_Sing!_ **

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh"_ **

As the song's melody picked up again, the girls dropped to the ground and rolled over on their knees until they were on their backs. "Kitty Cat leg crosses!" They all had their legs pressed together and in the air, swinging them in half circles. Left, then right, and back to left, before spreading their legs out to the side.

The guys were a mixture of awed and excited as they watched the girls rolling down to the ground and swinging their legs. Even Beth and Tara, who were more reserved, were catching on quickly, it surprised them all. Rick only had eyes for Delilah though, and he was relieved that she was right about the guys focusing on the rest of the girls, except his mind began to wander about Glenn's previous statement. Out of old habit, whilst still watching Delilah, Rick placed a hand over Carl's eyes, a move that he and Lori used to do whenever there was an inappropriate scene in a movie they were watching. Carl shook his head, confused, before lowering his hand.

"Dad, what the hell?"

He looked over at his son, who had no idea why he had just done that, and all he could do was shrug.

"Sorry, old habits."

Carl rolled his eyes. "Dad, I'm going to be fifteen in a few months, I'm a man now, not a little kid."

He nodded. "I know you are." While he was well aware of that fact, the reason he had covered his eyes was because a sudden realization dawned on Rick. While Delilah's points for bringing the guys around were justifiably valid, he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted what could be his future wife, Carl's future stepmother and/or future mother to his children and Carl's half siblings, to be portrayed in this seductive light by his son. Rick made a mental note to discuss it with Delilah, after he plowed her into next Christmas. She was definitely right, this had all left him incredibly aroused.

 

"Put your legs back together and lay flat on the ground, arms out to the side. We're going to slowly rise up with our backs until being level with our bent knees and rest your palms flat on the floor as you rise up." They all slowly rose up and moved into a crouching position, flipping their hair once again.

"Alright, now we're going to go back to The Grind, but in reverse, arms the same as earlier." The girls repeated the movements, bent down and slowly rising up as they moved from side to side. "Do it _I Dream of Jeannie_ style, "Genie in a Bottle", baby! Work it ladies!" Delilah heard something as they all started slithering upwards. "What did you say, Madison?"

"I said "I wanna grind on Rick Grimes!""

"MADI-SON!" Except her absurdity was something that could never be scolded for too long, and Delilah giggled, as did the rest of the girls. "Did you hear that, Rick?"

The guys were laughing once again, this had certainly been an entertaining time for them, as Rick gave a half smile/half smirk, trying not to look embarrassed. "I did. Sorry, Mads. I'm a one woman man and I'm already taken."

"Darn-tooting! I'll have to continue to live vicariously through you, Delilah."

She nodded. "I suppose. Ok, now that we're up to full standing position, we're going to pop our hips to the left, slowly dip down, and pop our hips to the right as we slowly rise up." The girls all popped and dipped as the first part of the song ended.

 

**_AT THE EXACT SAME TIME IN THE JELLBANY PARKING LOT_ **

Carol looked around as Daryl pulled into the Jellbany parking lot. The place was huge and in pretty great condition considering the outbreak. "Here it is, Jellbany or whatever the hell she calls it." Daryl said as he parked the truck.

"It's very impressive." They both stepped out just as the others were exiting their cars, looking around in wonderment.

"Wow, it looks just like Hogwarts!" Travis shouted with a slight lisp, to which Avery snickered and rolled her eyes.

"Keep dreaming, kiddo. But it is pretty chill." She ran her hand through his hair before patting him on the head.

"Absolutely, it's rather large." Scott added, looking around and surveying the place.

"You're right. The girl in charge has taken excellent care of this place and I haven't even been inside all the buildings to tell." Billy declared.

Daryl turned to them. "It's probably best if you guys wait out here while Carol and I go inside first so the girl in charge can meet her individually. If that goes down well, then we'll bring you in next." The others all nodded their heads, agreeing, but Christine was having none of it.

"What?! Are you serious? You bring us here and you don't even know if we can stay? Why did we listen to him, I told you we should have just gone to Terminus, and I say we leave now! I-"

"Tina, cool your jets." Billy shot her a stern look to stop it before turning back to Daryl. "Whatever you say, man. We'll follow your lead. By the way, we weren't properly introduced. I'm Will, nice to meet you, I've heard a lot of great things from Carol. That's a sick crossbow you have, too." He extended his hand forward, to which Daryl shook.

"Thanks, and likewise about meeting ya. I'm Daryl." Even though Daryl thought he looked like a wimp, maybe he had misjudged him, he seemed cool.

Billy nodded to the side as their hands released. "This is Dr. Scott, Avery, her little brother Travis, Clementine, and my wife, Tina."

"Not exactly, there's nothing set in stone or in writing." Christine winked at Daryl with a sly half grin, which made Billy tense up.

Daryl looked over as the others and waved. "Nice to meet ya. It shouldn't take long, just wait out here and we'll come get you."

"Alright. Good luck, Carol."

She smiled. "Thanks, Will. I'll see you in a while." She turned around and walked off with Daryl.

 

When he saw that they were out of sight, Billy gently grabbed Christine by the arm and led her away from earshot of the others. "What the hell was that little scene for?"

Her jaw flew open, appalled. "Me?! I should be asking you the same thing! Why are we listening to that redneck? This could be some kind of satanic sex cult or some shit!"

Billy scoffed. "Redneck? I saw the way you were checking him out, Chris, like he was a fresh piece of top sirloin off the grill."

She shrugged. "So what?"

"So what? Well, how about that you're already spoken for? Although, maybe not after what you said back there. I don't know what's gotten into you, but you've changed."

"I don't get how I've changed, maybe you're the one that's changed, Billy."

Billy shook his head in sarcastic amazement. "That's so like you, Christine, never taking the blame for anything. I need to be alone." He turned around and walked off. Christine watched for a second, then ran over to him.

"Billy, wait." She wrapped her arms around him from behind, making him stop. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm acting so bitchy, maybe my period is coming. I would never want to do anything to ruin what we have. I sacrificed so much for you, for us, including the life of my sister. I know it sounds sinister, but it was done out of love. You're my Silly Billy, and I love you more than you'll ever know. **_I'd kill for you._** "

Billy looked out at the trees, lost in thought. He knew that Christine was full of shit, she only called him "Silly Billy" when he was angry at her and she wanted to get out of it or when she was trying to manipulate him. After everything they had been through both before the outbreak and long during it, he couldn't leave her, there was too much holding him back. Billy often questioned if Christine had some kind of mental problems in addition to being a bitchy snob. She and Delilah shared a father who wasn't exactly right in the head. It was all making him wonder why the hell he picked Christine over Delilah. Delilah was his sweet girl, how could he have let all this happen? She would never have done something like leave her sister behind. Christine had lured him into some kind of trance. At the same time, the saying of never realizing what you have until it's gone was ringing truth. Billy would do pretty much anything to get Delilah back, but it was because of him that she was dead. He turned around, looking down on her.

"Fine, whatever. I don't want to discuss it anymore, we need to just drop it. Let's see what happens here. You heard what Carol said. If it doesn't work out, we'll head to The Terminus Sanctuary, but we should give this place a chance if allowed."

Christine heavily sighed. "Alright, I'll take your word for it." She leaned up and gave Billy a deep peck before wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. "I love you, Billy."

He nodded, stiffly hugging her back. "You too."

 

"Where do you think they are?" Carol asked.

Daryl shrugged before he heard music coming from Inventory Range, vaguely remembering the classes Delilah told him about. He pointed to the factory. "From the sounds of it, they're in there. Let's go check it out."

"Alright."

They walked over and were about to enter through the door when Daryl turned around, giving Carol a serious gaze. "Are you sure you're ready to face them? One of the reasons Delilah wouldn't let you come here was because she was pretty sure that Ty would kill you. I don't care what she says, I'm fighting for you, Carol."

Carol heavily sighed and looked down, weighing all of the possible reactions, deciding that all of them were inevitable. In the past, she would have cowered furtively and ran away, but that's no longer who she was anymore. This time, although naturally hesitant, she was going to go in and face the music to her actions. However things were going to go down will be the way it was meant to, whether she liked it or not. "I'm ready. Let's go in."

 

"You guys are on fire today! I'm so proud of all of you! Now, let's move it to the pole!" Delilah smiled, they had all managed to work up a delightful sweat in such a short amount of time. "Sing" had finished and gone into a song called "Touch Me", which said on the back of the CD case that it was by Katherine McPhee for the upcoming series _SMASH_ , but never came to fruition because of the apocalypse. The song had another hypnotic drum melody and a trance/electronic feel to it that accompanied Katherine's sultry vocals very well.

" ** _So come on turn me_**

**_Baby be my Marlon Brandon_ **

**_Take a good snapshot_ **

**_Get me from my better angle_ **

**_Cause I like it hot_ **

**_And you know_ **

**_I love a scandal_ **

**_Tell me what you, what you waiting for?"_ **

The pre chorus of the song picked up. "Ok, we're going to go back to the Grapevine/Cha Cha's, but when you do the Cha Cha's, you're going to hold onto the pole with one arm while the other is above your head twisting with the music. Then, you're going to drop it down low, back to The Grind again, but holding onto the pole."

" ** _Touch me (touch me)_**

**_I wanna feel you on my body_ **

**_Put your hands on me_ **

**_Come on and love me_ **

**_You wanna get it boy_ **

**_I'll give it to the count of three_ **

**_Hold me closer_ **

**_Don't wanna take it slow_ **

**_I wanna go somewhere where we can be alone_ **

**_Touch me (touch me)_ **

**_I wanna feel you on my body_ **

**_Put your hands on me"_ **

"Now, spin around the pole a single time, and in the next spin, you're going to grab onto the pole with your other hand above where your hand is currently placed, kick up, and spin! One leg out, then when you're secure, place the other leg out as well. I want you girls to follow Maggie, my protégé."

Glenn looked up, both intrigued and coy, not noticing the other guys were looking at him.

Maggie shrugged with a laughing smile. "You got it."

"Alright, the chorus is about to start, kick and spin!" The girls all did the kick and spin as the sexy chorus played, which made the guys go nuts.

"I wish I had some money to make it rain up in here!"

"Maggie is a natural at this!"

"Work that pole, baby!"

"Excellent job! Now wrap the other leg around the pole and slide down, and we're just gonna have fun on the poles, do your own sexy groove!" Delilah started snaking and slithering her body up against the pole, bending around like a natural contortionist. Rick was trying everything to hide both his sneaky smile and the massive erection in his pants. Every once in a while, she would turn around and give him her usual sexy wink and smile that was just for him. Delilah was absolutely sensational, he had to have her immediately.

"What's going on here?" Carol asked as they walked up, noticing the music and the guys sitting down.

"She teaches some sort of dance class thing."

Carol nodded forward as they stopped. "Is that her?"

"Huh?" Daryl stopped in his tracks, utterly captivated by Delilah and her magnificent movements, she certainly knew how to work the pole and her body, which he couldn't help but stare at her glistening abs and clevage. He also took notice of the lyrics of the song, and it made him think of how even though she was Rick's girl, he really did want to touch her and wondered what it would be like if she was working his pole…

_The room was now empty except for Daryl and Delilah. The chorus of "Fever For The Flava" by Hot Action Cop was playing as she worked the pole in a sexy cop outfit. When the chorus ended, Delilah smiled seductively at Daryl, walked away from the pole and approached him. "Hey, Daryl. I hoped you were watching."_

_He nodded. "I was, you left me amazed. You look damn good, ya hot lil foxtail."_

_She flipped her hair, knowing he was checking her out and that he had a hard on. "Good, that's what I wanted, and now I want you to fuck me harder than I've ever been fucked before." Delilah grabbed Daryl by the shirt, slamming her lips on his in a rough kiss, his hands landing on her hips before moving to her ass. After a minute, he came to his senses and broke the kiss._

" _Wait, what about Rick?"_

_Delilah shrugged with a sexy glint in her eye. "Rick who?" She whipped her top off and jumped up on Daryl, who was smirking, and resumed the kiss._

"Daryl, is that the girl Rick's with?" Carol looked over at him and noticed how his body language immediately changed once she pointed out the girl, knowing it was Delilah. She took in Daryl's rapt facial expression and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous over the whole thing. Even though she was dancing on a pole in a midriff baring outfit, if this girl was Delilah, she was quite a beauty.

"Wha?" Daryl shook his head away from his daydreams. "Uh, yeah, that's Spoiled Princess Bitch."

Rick thought he heard a familiar voice say his name and turned around to see Daryl and Carol. "Carol?"

At the sound of him saying her name, all the guys turned around and were stupefied to see that Daryl had found her. After the initial shock, Tyreese then shot Carol an ice-cold death glare that immediately made her feel tenuous.

Delilah noticed that the guys were no longer ranting and raving, and stopped spinning at the pole to look over at them as the chorus came to an end. She saw that all the guys were looking at Daryl and another woman, whom she figured was Carol. Carol looked up at Delilah, and right away, they both knew who the other one was, but that didn't mean that Delilah was any less muddled. Maggie, Michonne, Beth, and Sasha all stopped and were surprised when they looked to see Daryl and Carol. Delilah felt a burning pair of eyes on her and glanced over at Daryl, who had a voracious look on his face and in his gaze. When they locked eye contact, she suddenly became aware of how she looked and immediately yanked her top down in a hurried manner with a nervous look on her now flushed face, like she had just been caught by her parents giving her boyfriend a blowjob. Rick averted his gaze from Carol back to Delilah as she struggled to get her shirt to it's original fashion, and couldn't help but wonder if it was because Daryl was practically salivating over her or because she didn't want Carol to think less of her. Delilah didn't even notice that Madison was looking over at her and Daryl.


	33. The Stars Are Bound To Change, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an intimately private moment with Rick, Delilah interrogates Carol. Carol truthfully admits her reasons behind killing Karen and David while appearing to be genuinely remorseful. Empathetic but stern, Delilah allows her to stay at Jellbany and possibly the rest of her group. Delilah still does not know what is waiting for her only feet away.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! Between catching up on _Orange is the New Black_ , _Graceland_ , and taking care of my grandma, I got a chapter in! This is the first official introduction of "Dark Rick"! I'm very excited, even though it's a bit out of character for him and naughty ;). I chose this title for the chapter because I really love the song "Stars (Hold On)" by Youngblood Hawke, which you all know from the Netflix commercial!**

**Thanks again to Hey01ig, SilverSun09, RebornRose1992, and Znon, you guys are the best! :) Check out Hey01ig's two awesome _Walking Dead_ stories, she's a shining star! :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH STARS (HOLD ON). ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY YOUNGBLOOD HAWKE. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_WARNING: HOT SMUT LEMONY ACTION!_ **

**_Chapter Thirty Three: The Stars Are Bound To Change, Part One_ **

**_Rick averted his gaze from Carol back to Delilah as she struggled to get her shirt to it's original fashion, and couldn't help but wonder if it was because Daryl was practically salivating over her or because she didn't want Carol to think less of her. Delilah didn't even notice that Madison was looking over at her and Daryl._ **

"Delilah? What's up, you ok?"

Madison kept trying to get her attention and turned the music off. Delilah and Carol were still looking at each other, Daryl was looking at Delilah, Rick was looking at the two of them, and the guys were watching it all while the girls stopped dancing to see what was going on. Tyreese was madly tapping his leg to keep control and not rip Carol to shreds, which she could easily sense and wasn't making her any more comfortable, even if it was expected.

Carol watched Delilah turn to the girl that said her name and start talking, but couldn't make out what she was saying. The girl looked over at her with a puzzled gaze before turning back to Delilah and nodding. Delilah then looked over at Rick, pointing back and forth between him and herself before motioning her head to the side to the factory locker room. Rick got up and made his way over.

Madison turned back to the class. "Alright, we're just gonna pick up where we left off. Round up your sexy back, ladies! YEE-HAW!" She turned on the music and started dancing. Delilah looked over at Daryl, mouthing "One minute." and holding up a single finger. He nodded and she ambled off towards the locker room. Carol looked over at him.

"What was all that about?"

He shrugged. "I'm assuming they're going to deliberate on this. Either that or she needs a quickie good luck fuck before talking to you."

 

"Hey." Delilah strolled into the locker room and walked over to her locker where Rick was waiting. "Sorry about all that, I was completely muddled by their arrival. How are you feeling about this?" She pulled a shirt, bra, pair of jeans and shoes, deodorant stick, towel, and a spray water bottle out of her locker.

Rick leaned against the locker with one foot leaning back and crossed his arms, watching Delilah take her shirt off. "I am surprised but I'm not. Daryl is incredibly tenacious and Carol means too much to him, I knew he'd find her. Have you thought about how you're going to approach this?" He was captivated by the long sexy lines of her body, her cascading hair covering the back of her bra making her look topless, the V cut waistband of her pants making her butt even more heart shaped. After watching her dance, Rick was incredibly turned on, and he decided to take advantage of the fact that he had her alone for the moment.

Delilah finished freshening up. "I'm just going to be straight forward and ask why she did it. There's no need to beat around the bush, especially since I've been filled in on everything. I'm sure Daryl has already informed her about my inquiries and speculations, so she's probably come up with an answer. That one answer will either make or break her. What do you think?" She hadn't heard Rick's feet moving.

"I think it might work. She's truthful for the most part. When I first confronted her alone, she admitted right away. I think it's perfect, just like you." His hands landed on the curves of her hips, slightly distracting her from their conversation as he glided them up and down. She shyly smiled at the excited feeling that had been ignited.

"Please, I'm not perfect, not even close, I wish." Delilah tried to look at Rick over her shoulder, but he just pulled her body closer to his until he was pressed up against her back, his ever stiffening shaft rising to attention.

"Oh, I think you're pretty close." He began to kiss her neck as his hands slid their way underneath her sports bra, latching themselves onto her large breasts as she softly groaned. "Don't tell me that you don't look in the mirror and know that you're something sensational. I've seen how you pose and smile when nobody else is around." Rick started to grope and knead her breasts as his fingers rolled between her nipples, making them hard nubs. Delilah was starting to lose herself in his touch, it all felt so good, her eyes kept fluttering and crossing as little moans flew out of her mouth.

"H-Have you?" She was having a hard time forming an actual sentence, but she couldn't help but wonder if Rick had snuck in her room and read the excerpt in her diary about how she wished his dominate side would come out more often.

"Yes, I have. You stand alone amongst others. With your confidence, strength, huge heart, not to mention this young supple body and gorgeous face. Your inner beauty only enhances your outer beauty. I know for a fact that you could get any guy your little heart desired, but you chose me." His movements became a little rougher and Delilah closed her legs together to subdue her arousal. Noticing her tension, Rick pulled out an old move from his days on the force: He swiftly turned her around, placing her hands up against the locker and kicked in between her feet, making her legs spread out as if she was going to get frisked, causing Delilah to emit a low squeak due to the absence of his hands and from his maneuver. This was so unlike him, but she was getting a rather erotic thrill and wasn't wanting it to end anytime soon. One hand went back in her sports bra while the other one ran down her bare stomach.

"You're a man, not some stupid little boy. You're everything I've always wanted in a mature adult relationship."

Rick's free hand rested on her pelvis. "The fact that you're mine makes me the luckiest guy around. You were right, watching you has left me beyond hot and bothered, you were so incredible. Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"A combination of Carmen Electra's Strip Aerobics and whatever I taught myself. I'm a natural I guess."

"Indeed, you are." His hand made it's way inside the front of her pants and came into contact with her insanely soft skin, which made him smirk a little. " ** _Mmm, Delilah. No panties. Somebody's been a naughty girl_**." He growled in her ear as his hand then left the inside of her pants and smacked her on the ass so hard that the sound rang throughout the locker room and made her sigh in aroused shock. Delilah decided to play along and flipped her hair behind her shoulders.

" ** _Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it, Sheriff? You know I hardly wear them."_** She said in a sultry tone and arched her back forward in anticipation of the next move as his hand returned to the front of her pants. Rick leaned into her ear.

" ** _Nothing you can't handle."_** He thrust into Delilah, straightening her position and his fingers began to stroke her dripping womanhood while the other hand alternated between her breasts.

Rick inserted three fingers inside her and groaned from the tightness before pushing in and out of her at a slow pace and rubbing her clit in circles with his thumb, grabbing both breasts with one hand, which caused Delilah to moan and bite her lip. She nervously giggled, even though she was raptured by this delicious rush. "Rick, we can't do this here. Everybody is outside, what if somebody walks in on us? Like Carl?"

"He's too preoccupied with the girls, don't worry so much. I know this is what you want." Rick started nipping at her neck and picked up the speed little by little as she fully acquiesced, letting him take over. "I saw all those winks and smiles while you danced, I've had a hard on for the past half hour. **_Tell me who they were for, Delilah."_** Rick started pumping his fingers into her faster and faster.

"T-They were for you." They both knew that she was close, but Rick was holding out.

" ** _Tell me again."_**

"They were for you, they've always been for you. Nobody else."

" ** _You've never experienced a man's touch such as this before I came along, have you?"_** He growled again in her ear and pressed up against her.

Delilah shook her head. The only sexual experience she had was Billy. They had had plenty of sexy fun, but it was more like skinny dipping, a blow job in a movie theater, sex in the barn house at the ranch in broad daylight. Although a little clumsy and when he remembered to be considerate, Billy was a decent if not pretty good lover, but compared to Rick, he was on the opposite end of the spectrum. "No, not like this. Rick, please don't make me wait any longer." She panted out and crossed her legs again, wanting to savor the moment because she never knew when "Dark Rick" would come out to play again. "Dark Rick" is how she would refer to the dominant, tough, aggressive sex driven side of him, it was very fitting unbeknownst to him.

Rick's fingers practically glided inside her. He leaned back into her ear again whilst still pumping and fondling, pinching her sensitive nipples. "I love feeling your hot sexy little body against me and being inside you, I love when you deep throat me. You're the sexiest girl I know, Delilah, and I love pleasuring you." Rick completely stopped and thrust his fingers inside her so deep it went all the way to his knuckles and he bit her neck. Delilah's eyes widened as she let out a loud gasp and slapped her palms flat on the locker door, spasming against him and whimpering as she came, the sexual electricity exploding from within, his hand was still inside her bra while his other hand continued rubbing her. Rick grinned at her movements and sounds. To him, she was always beautiful, but she probably looked the most beautiful when she was climaxing in a moment of raw passion. Delilah was glad he was holding onto her because she knew she would fall from the overwhelming pleasure that had turned her legs to jelly, it almost made her want to pass out.

As Rick held Delilah, it dawned on him how rough he had been with her. His mind began racing, the last thing he would want to do was to make her uncomfortable or hurt her. Rick couldn't help but wonder if this unpredictable tryst was the result of seeing Daryl checking Delilah out in such a lecherous manner. It was so unlike him to get that aggressive, even if Delilah did bring out his most animalistic urges.

When her body stopped shaking a few minutes later, Delilah was sort of panting, both from the intensity of her orgasm and how he dominated her. "Wow, that was mind blowing. Where did that come from?"

"I told you, from watching you dance. That and I figured you needed something uplifting before you spoke with Carol." He slipped his hands out of her clothes, placing one up against the locker and the other around her waist, her words of enjoyment eased up his worries.

She turned around in his hold, a satisfied smile on her face. "A kiss would have sufficed, but I am not complaining at all. In fact, the total opposite, but now I really am ready. How can I return the favor?"

Rick shook his head. "You already have, beautiful, more than once. Just keep sticking around."

Delilah grabbed Rick by the shirt collar and roughly pressed her lips on his, moaning in his mouth before wrapping her left leg around his waist. He reciprocated by wrapping the other leg around his waist before pushing her back into the locker door. She wrapped her tongue around his and sucked on it hard, making him groan and thrust into her. Rick pulled his lips away and leaned into her ear as her hand had found itself massaging his crotch. "God damn, the things you do to me, Delilah."

She smiled. "And the things you do to me, too, Rick." He pulled away and gazed into her eyes, her smile disappearing to match the slightly awestruck look on his face. They both realized in that moment how much they really meant to each other and how they never wanted it to end. "Uh, I mean, it's more than just what you physically do to me."

He nodded. "I know. You wear your heart on your sleeve, but I love how I feel when I'm with you, Delilah." They both smiled at each other, she could already hear "So This Is Love" from _Cinderella_ playing in her head.

"Me, too." She kissed him sweetly before sliding down, feeling completely relaxed and ready to face the dilemma of Carol. Delilah grinned, crossing her arms across her chest as she walked towards her clothes and flung her sports bra off. "You'll wait for me, right?" She looked over her shoulder, her hair flowing down her back, and smiled her lovely mega watt smile at him.

He grinned and nodded. "Of course."

 

**_A FEW MINUTES LATER_ **

Carol and Daryl saw Rick and Delilah walking out of the locker room. Delilah was dressed in a pair of sky blue jeans, a two toned burgundy and maroon long sleeved shirt, and matching Converse. They exchanged a few words and a kiss before Rick walked off with a smile on his face, letting her fingers slide through his as he walked away. Carol couldn't remember the last time she saw him this happy.

Delilah's gaze turned serious when she set her sights on Daryl and Carol and motioned for them to follow her before turning on her heel and walking outside past the class. When Daryl and Carol proceeded, she couldn't even look at Rick as she passed by, any of them, really.

**_You had it coming._ **

Even if Delilah didn't allow her to stay, she still owed them an apology of sorts.

Delilah watched as Daryl walked outside into the garden with Carol. She could tell by the older woman's body language that she was reserved and uncomfortable. In a way, it kind of helped her chances, but the final decision would ultimately depend on her answers.

"Hey, Lawless." Daryl and Carol walked up to Delilah, who nodded at him.

"Helter Skelter."

"This is Carol. Carol, this is Delilah, a.k.a. "Spoiled Princess Bitch"."

Delilah rolled her eyes, letting the tiniest smirk appear on her face. "I thought we moved past that."

"Think of it as a term of endearment."

"Yes, in an alternate universe." She scoffed before turning to Carol with a serious and cool look. "Hello, Carol."

"Hi." Delilah's steely gaze left her intimidated to say the least, but Carol had to admit that the girl was very beautiful.

"Were you found alone?"

She shook her head. "No, I was found with my new group, they followed us here."

Delilah nodded. "Mmkay. You're lucky to have Daryl on your side. He's got to be your biggest advocate."

"Well, we've been through a lot together." Carol smiled nervously.

"I, on the other hand, am a different story entirely." Delilah watched Carol's smile fade before turning back to Daryl. "Daryl, would you excuse us for a moment?"

He gave her a quizzical look. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea. I've seen your angry side come out before."

"You have my word that it won't get to that point."

Carol turned and looked up at him. "Daryl, it's all right. I have some explaining to do anyways." She looked over at Delilah with determination to set things straight.

He heavily sighed, but he trusted Carol's judgment, even if Delilah didn't. "Ok then, if you say so. You sure?"

Carol and Delilah both nodded. "We'll be fine, why don't you head back inside, relax and enjoy the rest of the show?" Delilah gave him a friendly wink, unaware of his thoughts that she was the only thing worth watching.

"K. G'luck, woman." He gave Carol an encouraging pat on the shoulder and walked off before Delilah called out to him.

"Hey, Daryl."

"Yeah?" He turned around but kept walking.

"I figured out another nickname for you: Easy Rider. You know, because of your bike." She watched Daryl shoot her a rare smile.

"Love that movie. Maybe you do have some good taste after all, girl."

Delilah chucked. "Not maybe. Do. I **_DO_** have good taste."

"If you say so."

She waited until he was gone before turning back to Carol. "So…"

"So…" Carol had no idea what to expect from her, but was hoping she wasn't as big of a bitch as Daryl made her out to be. Despite the initial hostility, she seemed like she had a sweet side.

"Is there anything you want to ask me before we begin?"

Carol paused, not expecting that at all. "Yes. How did you find this place? It's really something."

"Thanks. I remembered the factory and decided to check it out last year with my group of doomsday preppers and our massive stockpiles. We were surprised to find it in near pristine condition, and now it's home. Is that it?"

"Yes." Carol nodded, the anticipation was killing her, not to mention she was becoming further intimidated by Delilah's powerful eyes.

Like a hunter and it's prey, Delilah knew that Carol was wearing uneasiness as if it were the season's in color.

**_She should be nervous, she killed two people and she's about to be judged for it._ **

"I've been filled in on everything about you. About Ed and Sophia, as well as what happened at the prison regarding Karen and David. Daryl really cares about you, and I don't think he'll be wanting to leave the others anytime soon. Regardless of what you did, you're all still a family, and family shouldn't be separated, so answer me this: Why did you do it and why should I let you stay here? You've only got one shot at this, because whether or not you stay here depends on your answer, I suggest you make it a good one." Delilah was stern, but as a leader, she had to be assertive as well due to her no bullshit policy.

Carol hesitated, Delilah had just asked her the same question she had been asking herself for over three months and the car ride to Jellbany. Enough time had passed, she finally reached a conclusion that she felt was the most truthful and that would show her genuine remorse.

"All I was thinking about were the kids. I know that death is inevitable, but they shouldn't have to suffer more than they already have. Since cures were scarce or none at all, if any more of them had become infected, I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself for not trying to do something to prevent it from spreading. I know how wrong and morally irreprehensible it was and that the damage is done. If I could take it back, I would, except I can't and it's something I'm going to have to live with for the rest of my life. Before all this happened, I was a valued and trusted member of Rick's group for a very long time, I even had some authority on the prison council. If given the chance to stay, I'd like to rebuild that trust, I could also become a valuable member for you as well. Even if you don't let me stay, I still would like to apologize to Rick and Tyreese for what I put them through with my actions before I leave. Don't let anything Daryl says influence your decision. This is between you and me, and I know you'll base that decision on what you think is best overall." Carol was proud of her answer, even if it tugged greatly at her heart strings, it was still the truth.

Delilah was glad that she got to hear Carol's side of the story, and felt like she had a more clarifying understanding of the situation. It wasn't the right decision, but it had altruistic intentions. In an odd way, she could see elements of Rachelle in her. No matter how beautiful and strong her mother was, Delilah knew deep down that a part of her would always remain broken from the abuse she had endured. Even though she empathized with her, Carol was still far from being on Delilah's good side and she'd have to prove that she could be thrown far enough to be trusted.

"While I don't agree with what you did, I can see why you did it. I can also see there's a lot of hurt and good in you, along with strength and remorse. With that being said, I'll let you stay. Although, if you pull the same kind of shenanigans here like you did at the prison, there will not be a doubt in my mind to introduce you to the same comeuppance you bestowed upon Karen and David. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Carol was a bit apprehensive of her threat, especially after Daryl had told her about the flame throwers, but she respected that Delilah was a strong and cautious leader.

"You're going to be on a trial run, more or less, to not only earn your place here, but my trust as well. This isn't going to be some easy stroll in the park, but I'm hoping everything works out in the end. Now, about the group you came here with. How many members do you have total, under ten? Are there any kids or couples?"

"Yes, under ten. There are kids and one couple."

"Alright. I'd like to interview them with the council before I make any decisions on letting them stay. Do they know what you did?"

"Yes, they do. I've only been with them a couple months, but we're really close. They're good people."

"I'll be the ultimate judge of that. There may be a council, but I'm the deciding factor. Are you prepared to go in there and face what might not be an overall positive reaction to you staying?"

Carol nodded. "I am, I had it coming."

"Well, that's the first step, accepting what's in store. Let's go inside."

Delilah walked ahead of her, wanting to get this over with and unsure what the others would think about her decision to allow Carol and possibly her group to stay.


	34. The Stars Are Bound To Change, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah's decision of allowing Carol to stay is met with some uncertainty. After Tyreese offends Delilah, he accepts Carol's apology, but needs to be alone. The council prepares to interview the members of Carol's new group while Delilah has an important question to ask Rick.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! I know this is a short chapter, but it's so I can post longer ones eventually, since I've been spacing out when I post the chapters to coincide with the Season 5 premiere in order to work the Gareth/Terminus story line in.**

**Thanks again to Hey01ig, SilverSun09, RebornRose1992, and Znon, you guys are the best! :) Check out Hey01ig's two awesome _Walking Dead_ stories, she's a shining star! :)**

**_Chapter Thirty Four: The Stars Are Bound To Change, Part Two_ **

**_Delilah walked ahead of her, wanting to get this over with and unsure what the others would think about her decision to allow Carol and possibly her group to stay._ **

She walked inside to see that the class had ended and that the girls were gone, along with Carl and his friends. Rick, Gleggie, Beth, Daryl, Michonne, Tyreese, Sasha, Bob, Tara, Madison, Ivan, and Matt were all waiting for her. Rick stepped forward first as she instructed Carol to wait behind by the stockpile.

"Well?"

Delilah heavily sighed, feeling the uneasy tension in the air and didn't know if her decision would lighten it up or not. Either way, Delilah knew that her decision would not be met entirely with positivism. "I've decided to let her stay. I'm very perceptive of people and I can tell that she's truly remorseful. Maybe this is the second chance she needs. I know an apology won't reverse what she did, but at least she's owning up to it instead of further running away like a coward."

Delilah couldn't tell if Rick was concerned or annoyed, but the others didn't seem to be saying much. Michonne was gently stroking the arm of a glowering Tyreese.

"How do you know you can trust her?" Glenn asked.

Delilah looked over Rick's shoulder at all of them. "I don't think she'll be trying anything like that again anytime soon, if not ever again. I set her straight and she seemed pretty spooked."

"I say she's good to her word." Daryl spoke up.

"That's yet to be seen. To get things off on the right foot more or less, she would like to apologize to you all, but specifically to Tyreese and Rick."

That statement set Tyreese off and made him explode. "WHAT?! No motherfucking way in hell will I ever accept an apologize from that psycho bitch. She murdered in cold blood! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow her head off that scrawny body right now!"

"Man, don't go all _Rambo_ on her ass, just hear her out." Daryl said.

Delilah knew he was going to be the most difficult, but she was prepared. She stepped forward, placing her hand on his shoulder until he looked her in the eye.

"Ty, there are so many good things around you. You're strong and courageous, a bit hot headed at times, but I know you mean well. You have two great girls by your side, your sister and your lady, not to mention friends. True friends, and we're family. I know what it's like to lose somebody you care about, but you can't continue to let the past hold you down. I know you're bigger than that."

"Would you forgive your sister and your ex for what they did?" He asked her with an intent yet doubtful glare.

Delilah's mouth went slightly agape and all eyes were on her. She couldn't believe he would even compare the two, they weren't even in the same league! She didn't know whether to feel hurt or angered, but she was a little flabbergasted. "You do realize there's a **_huge difference_** , right? Carol killed them to prevent people from getting sick, my sister and fiancé mercilessly tried to kill me so they could run off together. Besides, it's not like I'll ever be provided with the opportunity to confront them about it, I've forced myself to move on. Unlike me, you _do_ have that opportunity, so you can find some peace from this. If it's anything, you're already guranteed an apology, I know that they would never apologize to me. What will more bloodshed solve?" Delilah turned around and nodded her head for Carol to join them.

Tyreese sighed and looked down. He knew that she was right with all the things he had to be grateful for and all the people that meant the world to him that he strived to protect. He looked over at Carol as she stepped forward, who had tears in her eyes.

"Tyreese, I am so sorry for killing Karen and David. I only did it to prevent the children from further catching the virus, but I shouldn't have done that. I knew better and I was only thinking of the difficult jobs that had to be done. I don't expect your forgiveness, but I do want you to know that I am really sorry that my actions brought about so much pain, especially for you."

He knew that she meant it, but he wasn't going to let up and give in. "I know. I forgive you. Let's not bring it up again. Excuse me, I need some air." Tyreese turned and walked out of the factory as everybody watched him leave.

"Tyreese, wait up!" Michonne called out, going after him as Sasha and Bob followed her. Delilah turned back to Carol, instructing her with her eyes to keep talking.

"I apologize to all of you, sincerely. For what I put everybody through and for separating us. I will do by any means necessary to regain the respect, trust, and love that you once had for me, no matter what. Even though it's been lost, I still have it all for you. Rick, I know it wasn't an easy decision to make to have me leave, but I now understand why you did it, and I'm sorry I put you in that predicament."

The aura of disbelief was still looming in the factory, but Carol was met with looks ranging from quizzical to understanding.

"I think we should do what Tyreese said and not bring it up again. Do we all agree?" Rick asked the others, who silently nodded. He could tell that Carol was remorseful and that she wanted to redeem herself. Delilah looked over at everybody again.

"For what it's worth, I think things will work out for all of us. I'd rather have Carol here than that psychopath Tyler, and that's saying _a lot._ She's not completely out of the woods yet, she has a long way to go." She figured a little humility would do Carol some good. Delilah turned around and faced her. "Now, on to the others in your group. I want to interview them with the council. Singles first, then the couple, with the children going last. I'm assuming they're in the parking lot?"

"Yes." Carol nodded.

"Hmm." Delilah thought it over for a moment. "Daryl, tell the adults to drop the kids off in the Leisure Zone nursery and to stand outside the factory to be called for. Carol, I want you to stay here with us. You don't mind, do you, Daryl?"

He shook his head. "Nah. So long as Carol stays, there's no problem."

"Good to know."

Daryl walked out to go get the first person. Delilah glanced over at Beth and Tara. "You girls will stay with us, right? You're both very honest and loyal, your opinion matters not only to the council, but to me as well."

They both shot her shy smiles. "Yes." Beth said.

"Of course." Tara added.

Delilah smiled. "Perfect." As the girls went back to talking to each other, Rick walked up and grabbed her gently by the arm, pulling her to the side.

"Delilah, are you sure about this?" Even though he knew Carol was repentant, he still had his doubts, and naturally so.

"Rick, I think you regret banishing Carol a little bit, don't you? I mean, look at all that you guys have been through. Before this, would you ever think she was capable of doing something truly heinous?" She looked at him with sympathy and assurance in her doe eyes.

Rick rolled his eyes up as he thought it over before looking back at her. "No, she's one of the most soft spoken and gentle people you'll ever meet, that's why it came as such a shock."

"Exactly. It's on a trial run, she still has to prove herself to me, but I have a feeling she will. I can see that she still has a bit of courage and dignity somewhere."

"I agree with you, Isla."

Delilah looked perplexed before she smiled brightly. "How did you-"

He returned the smile. "I figured it could be some kind of nickname, and I remembered from the movie. Rick and Isla. I'm surprised you didn't think of it sooner, Ms. Movie Buff."

She giggled, feeling her cheeks lightly tint once again, something as little as a nickname touched her heart. _Casablanca_ had always been one her all time favorite romances. "Well, it does flow wonderfully, don't you think?"

"I do."

"Good. By the way, I can't stop thinking about what you did a while ago, it's gotten me so turned on." Delilah further blushed as she narrowed her eyes seductively at him, to which he gave an amused smile to.

"Really? Well, that's not all I have in store for you, sweetheart." He winked at Delilah, which sent chills down her spine at what he could possibly mean.

"I can't wait, we'll try to make this go as quick and efficiently as possible, because tonight, you're all mine." She held his gaze until she was fully turned around. Delilah was about to get the floor plans for Home Base until she remembered something and walked back over to Rick. "Oh, Rick?"

"Yeah, babe?" He turned around to face her.

"Later on, after we have our dirty naughty sexy fun, there's some things I'd like to discuss with you. It's nothing bad, don't worry yourself, it's actually something really great depending on your answer."

Rick smiled at her. "Ok, I won't be worried. I look forward to it." He kissed her on the cheek and walked back over to Glenn and the others.

Delilah once again proceeded to get the floor plans, feeling unbelievably giddy, and not just over the sexy times they were going to have together. Later that night, Delilah was going to ask Rick if he wanted to move into her room with her, which could still be considered a big commitment in this world more or less. It made sense, he was there pretty much every night anyways. She hoped he'd say yes and had a feeling he would, she also hoped that these interviews would go by without a hitch. What could possibly go wrong?


	35. The Stars Are Bound To Change, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council interviews members from Carol's group for acceptance into Jellbany, including Dr. Scott, a young doctor who takes an instant liking to Beth, and Avery, a former up and coming tattoo artist. Rick recognizes the last two members of the group. Before she can be warned, Delilah comes face to face with her past.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! Here is the longer chapter as I promised! I had a lot of fun coming up with these original characters, with Doogie Howser/Neil Patrick Harris being the basis for Dr. Scott Margolis and Kat Von D being the basis for Avery Lincoln, respectively. They will both have big parts in future story lines! Could Dr. Scott be a potential love interest for one of the girls at Jellbany? Who will Avery go after if they end up staying? I had to throw in some reference of RHPS at some point, because I love it so much and it will be popping up again! We'll have to find out! Although, all I have to say is: WAIT FOR THE END!**

**I am really excited for how far this story has come and that this portion in particular I have been planning since the beginning. It means a lot so PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! They're my fuel to write faster! =) All my followers, favorites, and reviewers, thank you thank you thank you so much for giving my story a chance! It makes me soar! :)Thanks again to Hey01ig, SilverSun09, RebornRose1992, and Znon, you guys are the best! :) Check out Hey01ig's two awesome _Walking Dead_ stories, she's a shining star! :)**

**_Chapter Thirty Five: The Stars Are Bound To Change, Part Three_ **

**_Later that night, Delilah was going to ask Rick if he wanted to move into her room with her, which could still be considered a big commitment in this world more or less. It made sense, he was there pretty much every night anyways. She hoped he'd say yes and had a feeling he would, she also hoped that these interviews would go by without a hitch. What could possibly go wrong?_ **

**_TEN MINUTES LATER_ **

Everybody was standing around by the long table across from the color blending machines, where the floor plans for Home Base were laid out, with a single chair across the table for the potential member to sit in for questioning. It was decided that Delilah would ask a series of questions and that the fate of whomever it was wanting to stay would depend on their summarized answers, and that the council would deliberate at the end on the overall decision. The group watched as the first person walked in alongside Daryl.

He was about six feet tall with dirty blonde hair and dressed well in brown Pumas, dark green cargo pants, and a brown T shirt with a white lab coat. Delilah smiled as he walked forward and she made her way over to him.

"Hi! Good afternoon there, and what's your name?" Not only was a smile like hers disarming to strangers, but it could go a long way.

The young man smiled, extending his hand. "Hello, good afternoon to you as well. I'm Doctor Scott Margolis, M.D. and you are?"

"Delilah, Delilah Daltrey. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand, already getting a good vibe off of him. Up close, she saw that he had dark green eyes, a few faint freckles on his nose, straight teeth, and seemed to be fit even if he was a little scrawny. He looked around the factory in wonderment.

"Very nice to meet you as well. This place is outstanding, and wow! What a stockpile!" They released hands, still smiling.

"Thanks, we're a bunch of doomsday preppers. Dr. Scott Margolis. I've got to ask, are you a fan of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_?"

Scott chuckled and blushed a little. "I've actually never seen it, but I've heard about Dr. Scott."

Delilah fake gasped. "It's a must see! What about "Doogie Howser"? You look just like Neil Patrick Harris!"

"Now _that_ I get all the time." They both laughed. Scott couldn't help but notice what a beauty this girl was. Being the prodigy that he was and his semblance to Neil Patrick Harris, he had always been called "Doogie Howser". While he would usually protest, he didn't feel the need to with Delilah. She could call him whatever she wanted.

"Let me introduce you to everybody." He followed Delilah as he met the others and shook their hands, until getting to Beth at the end. When their eyes met, they were both captivated by the other's presence. Delilah smiled, Cupid's Arrow had definitely struck both of them. "And this is Beth Greene, Maggie's sister."

"H-hi." Scott extended his hand forward.

"H-hi. Nice to meet you." Beth shook his hand, they were still staring at each other with goo-goo eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine. Uh, I mean, it's very nice to meet you, too." Scott smiled nervously. "Hopefully I'll see you around?"

Beth nodded. "I definitely hope so." They were both madly blushing, it was such a cute sight. Delilah and Maggie exchanged a smirking glance at each other before turning back to Scott.

"Have a seat."

They all stood back as Delilah hopped up on the table and crossed one leg over the other, sitting up straight.

"Ok, Dr. Scott. Let's start with your life before the world was swallowed up by this virus."

Scott poised himself politely in his chair and cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, my name is Scott Zackary Margolis. I'm twenty five years old, originally from Punxsutawney, Pennsylvania and am the youngest of two boys and two girls."

"Ahh, Punxsutawney, always makes me think of the movie _Groundhog Day_ , not to mention Punxsutawney Phil! So, are you a Steelers fan?" Delilah asked, to which he smiled.

"I was, definitely. Six time Super Bowl champs, you can't go wrong."

She laughingly smiled. "True that, they're my third favorite team behind both New York teams, the Giants are my number one. Sorry, I didn't mean to segway. Please, continue."

Rick looked on, not even feeling jealous. Their little interaction just validated his thoughts on how Delilah could make anybody laugh or smile upon first meeting.

"Anyways, I was a child prodigy, graduated high school at age twelve. Following that, I was pre-med at Brown University and then transferred to Johns Hopkins where I graduated with a double major in pediatrics and family psychology, which means double PhDs. From the time I graduated until the apocalypse, I was working alongside my father at his clinic back in Punxsutawney, I come from a very long line of doctors, my great great great grandfather even worked alongside Florence Nightingale. I also have previous experience in baby delivery from working at the clinic, as well as mortician and cremation practices from summer internships at the combined mortuary and crematorium."

Delilah nodded, looking very impressed, as were the rest of the council. "Wow, that's quite a remarkable resume. Now, tell us about life post outbreak up until this moment. How many walkers and humans have you killed and why? What's your weapon of choice? What can you offer this group if accepted?" She looked over at Rick and winked as he smirked before giving Scott her utmost attention.

"My mother passed away about a year or so before the outbreak. My brother Paul was still in Afghanistan treating soldiers, he was unable to come back to the U.S., my sisters June and Lauren were in Texas and insisted my father and I come along. We stayed at a hotel in Dallas with a bunch of other refugees for about a year until it became overrun by zombies. I was the only one of my family to make it out alive, along with a couple of survivors whom I've been with since we fled back in April. I insisted we come here to Georgia to check out the Center for Disease Control in Atlanta, in case they had come up with a cure or some kind of refuge, only to discover that it had exploded somehow."

Delilah nodded, his mention of staying at a hotel reminded her of when she jokingly suggested to Billy and Christine that they stay at the Four Seasons Dallas. "Wow. Rick, his son Carl, and Glenn were all there with their group when it exploded."

Scott's eyes widened as he turned his gaze on Rick. "Really? What happened?"

Rick shook it off. "Yes, we almost went up with it. There was a mad doctor, that pretty much sums it up."

"Huh. Oh, back to my story. We were going to go back to Texas but decided to just stay here, so we've been pretty much nomads ever since. I think I've killed about twenty or so walkers, never any humans. I'm against killing, but the way the world is now, you have to kill them in exchange to live another day. My weapon of choice is a sickle. While it was a little difficult to get used to at first, it more than gets the job done. With my prior medical expertise, which I'll admit is quite vast, I'd be a valuable asset to this group. If there were ever any sickness or a pregnancy, I would be able to help out. That, and we'd be able to properly dispose of the future flesh eaters that are yet to be killed. I'm also very trustworthy and would have the utmost respect for all of you."

Delilah kept her smile on, but she could tell that Scott was one of the few good ones left in this world and not some mad doctor, she hoped the others felt the same as well. "Those are really great answers. We'll be making our decisions once everybody is finished being interviewed. Daryl will take you to Leisure Zone to wait until we're ready to call you back in. It was terrific meeting you, Scott." She hopped off the table and extended her hand forward as he did the same, shaking hands good bye.

"You're welcome, I hope my answers are what you were looking for. It was nice meeting you, Delilah, and everybody else as well." They all nodded and said bye to Scott. "Bye, Beth." He turned around and waved at her as Daryl escorted him out.

"B-bye!" She squeaked out, her face turning red again. It had been so long since she had like-liked somebody…

Once he was gone, Delilah turned to everybody, beaming. "What do we think, gang?"

Rick nodded. "He's pretty honest and sounds like he knows what he's talking about."

"Really bright and intelligent." Matt added.

"I have a really good feeling about him. He's so sweet and seems very altruistic." Maggie said.

"Doogie Howser is totes adorbs!" Madison squealed.

"What do you think, Delilah?" Ivan asked.

She was still beaming. "I think he's perfect. Plus, we could always use another doctor around here. He's a double purpose: If anybody gets pregnant, he'll deliver the babies, and he can be our therapist. He's a cutie pie, huh, Beth?"

"Huh? Yeah? I guess so." Delilah knew love was definitely in the air for those two.

"Any thoughts, Carol?" Delilah glanced over at her.

"Everything you said is spot on, he's a wonderful young man."

"Then it's settled. Doogie Howser is in, bring on the next one. Oh, by the way, Carol, Lizzie and Mika are here."

Carol smiled at her. "Oh, thank you, Daryl told me that earlier. How are they doing?"

Delilah was trying to figure out how to word that answer in the most polite way possible. "They're dying to see you."

She smiled. "That's good." Delilah figured that Carol already knew about Lizzie being problematic, and despite how she embarrassed her and Carl at the target practice, it wasn't really her place to be bad mouthing a little girl in front of the council.

Delilah could see that Daryl was purposely walking behind the next applicant so he could oggle her ass. She was rail thin with long bleached blonde and black highlighted hair, medium sized boobs, and light brown, almost honey colored eyes. Both her arms were completely covered in brightly colored tattooed sleeves. Her wardrobe consisted of black leather combat boots with lots of buckles that looked like they could have been snatched from Gene Simmons' wardrobe, purple stockings, a white micro mini skirt, black and purple striped arm sleeves, gold brass knuckles on both of her hands, a pink and black rhinestoned brass knuckles necklace, and a strapless black midriff baring bustier, showing off even more tattoos. Delilah hopped off the table and extended her hand forward.

"Hey there, how are you? What's your name?" She walked forward, smile intact, watching the girl shoot her a sexy yet cocky smile as she shook her hand slowly. The girl also had a tattoo of a cardinal on the left side of her neck and one of a mock vampire puncture wound with tattooed blood coming out, checkered flags on her breasts, and a trail of pink, blue, green, and purple stars on the side of her face, just like Kat Von D.

"Hey yourself. I'm Avery Lincoln, and you are?"

"Delilah Daltrey. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Avery put her hands on her hips, eyeing Delilah up and down. "Well, look at you. Aren't you just a perfect slice of Heaven Pie?"

Delilah had dealt with her fair share of chicks coming on to her, whether they be bisexuals, bicurious, or just flat out lesbians. She used to get hit on quite often, especially during her event hostessing gigs at nightclubs from her post Miss Teen USA days. At times, it had made her uncomfortable, Billy always prided on it and thought they should take advantage of the situation by having a threesome, typical of any guy. She politely laughed. "Thanks. Let me introduce you to the others, starting with my boyfriend, Rick Grimes." Delilah grabbed him by the arm and flung him forward so he was standing next to her. He couldn't tell if she was trying to show off or a bit edgy, but he acted cool.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Avery." He shook her hand while she looked delighted to see him.

"If she's Heaven Pie, then you're the perfect topping, stud." She winked flirtatiously at him, indicating that she was bisexual. "You two are a very delicious couple."

Rick and Delilah glanced over at each other with the exact same thought before he turned back to Avery: **_She totally wants to have a threesome with us._**

"Thanks."

After introducing her to everybody, it was time for the questioning to begin. Delilah was trying to be composed and patient, but all she could think about was getting Rick alone and naked. Plus, she had been having an odd yet foreboding feeling since she awoke that day, as if something bad was going to happen. Delilah kept telling herself that it was most likely her sixth sense falsely acting up and that everything was fine.

"Avery, why don't you tell us a little bit about your life before the outbreak?"

She leaned back in the chair with her legs stretched forward. "Sure thing. I'm just your typical twenty seven year old half white/half Norwegian Daytona, Florida gal. My dad was a wannabe racecar driver. He had the potential to rule the NASCAR world, but he loved the sauce more than he loved his talent. When I was almost eight, my WASP mom hit the road when her hot shot lawyer ex boyfriend came back to get her, and they moved to Maine to live a perfect suburban live with their own family. They sent me a sizable monthly stipend until I turned eighteen. It was the only nice thing she did besides putting it in an account that was off limits to my father, who couldn't be trusted with a dime, and that's how I completed tattoo school. After that, he went through cheap skanks like he did bottles of Jack Daniels, the last serious one is the mother of Travis, my six year old little brother."

Delilah nodded. "Alright, that all sounds interesting, I really love your tattoos. I was in the middle of writing and photographing a coffee table book all about the history of tattoos before the outbreak. I still have my camera, maybe you can pose for me if you stay."

Avery smiled. "That's pretty rad, I'd love to."

"Awesome. Next, I want you to tell us about life post outbreak up until this moment. How many walkers and humans have you killed and why? What's your weapon of choice? What can you offer this group if accepted?"

"I was training to be the next Kat Von D before humans started turning into something out of a damn Tom Savini film, I even got the side stars just like she did, but in different colors." She pointed to the stars on the side of her face before she resumed talking. "I knew our dad and his whore of the week wouldn't be able to take care of us, so I took Travis and went up to Kingsland to stay with our grandma. Sweetest lady you'd ever meet, but she was very sickly from all the years she smoked and drank. She didn't make it very long and passed away last December. Travis and I stayed in the house as long as we could, but no matter how many of these freaks I killed, they just seemed to be multiplying. I came across Scott and his group when we were looking for food and supplies. We've been with them ever since. I've lost count of how many walkers I've killed, at least sixty five, and the only humans were this couple by the side of the road whose car flipped over and they were near death, so I euthanized them to say the least. I wasn't proud of it though, but I know I was putting them out of their misery. I usually use my brass knuckles." She held up her hands in fists to show off the brass knuckles. "They work most of the time, but I also carry a machete so I can chop them clear in half, then bash their brains in. I know I am a little snarky and sometimes vain, but I'm a great person to have around. I'm not a brainiac like Scott, but I'm smart and a quick learner. I am a straight shooter, I'm not afraid of anything, especially taking chances, and I'm a natural protector. My little brother Travis is my world, and I take watching over him very seriously. Also, if anybody wants a tattoo, I'm the girl to do it. I still have all my gear." Avery clicked her tongue twice as she pointed at herself with her thumbs, a proud smirk spread across her face.

Avery could be intimidating to some and loose to others, but Delilah could see that she had a soft side, it kind of reminded her of Daryl.

**_Maybe they should get together._ **

"Excellent answers. Once we finish interviewing the others in the group, the council will be making the decisions on who stays. Daryl will take you to Leisure Zone to wait until we're ready to call you back in. It was great meeting you, Avery." Delilah walked over and shook her hand.

"It made my day meeting you, too. If there's anything you or that handsome boyfriend of yours need, let me know. I aim to please." She lingered in letting Delilah's hand go before shooting her and Rick a playful wink. "Goodbye, Rick."

"Bye."

Avery turned around and walked out the door, not even waiting for Daryl to show her the way. Once she was gone, Rick and Delilah looked over at each other, releasing silent laughter.

"Wow, she's certainly not dull, that's for sure." Rick said.

"I'll tell you one thing, she's not somebody that I'd like to bump into in a dark alley." Glenn added.

"She's hot." Tara smirked.

Delilah giggled. "Yeah, and we all know Daryl thinks so, too. I'd say you both have an equal shot. Apart from that, I like her. She's like one of those mysterious bad girls that you feared in high school but secretly wanted to be, but I was never afraid of those girls."

"She's a tough cookie, but I think she'd fit in well here." Maggie said.

"Oh yeah, and we'd be able to tell her apart from everybody else with all that ink she has! I saw her walk in and I swear to God I thought she was a box of Crayola Crayons!" Madison added, making the others laugh.

"You're too much, Madison. Carol, any final thoughts?" Delilah asked.

"What Avery said about herself is true. She has a very dry sense of humor, but she's a fierce guardian for all those around her and doesn't take anybody's crap."

"I can definitely sense that. Is that a yes, everybody?" They all nodded and agreed. "Cool. Are there anymore singles left?" Delilah turned to Carol, who shook her head.

"Nope, all that's left is the couple and then the kids."

"Great, this should be a breeze. I'll just look over the floor plans for two available rooms until they arrive." Delilah walked over to the table, diligently studying the floor plans on where to put the two newest residents, not even noticing the pairs of feet walking inside. Everything was going swimmingly, she knew that the feeling she had was nothing more than a misinterpretation.

Rick watched the last two people from Carol's new group walk in, a couple in their mid to late twenties.

The girl was a little round shouldered and kind of a hot mess with scraggly dishwater blonde hair, a fake tan, and brown eyes wearing a sweater and sweatpants that didn't fit very well and accentuated her unfortunate saddlebags. If she took a shower and wore clothing that was more flattering to her body shape, she had the potential to be pretty.

The guy, on the other hand, look like he just spent a day at the spa. He had short, perfectly coifed medium ash brown hair, lightly colored eyes that Rick couldn't tell were blue or green, and a square jaw. The young man was definitely well built, as if he were an athlete, and he was very fashionably dressed in dark blue jeans, a black Lacoste T shirt which accentuated his rippling arm muscles, and matching black and blue sneakers.

**_They're a rather odd couple, but I can't shake the feeling that I've seen them somewhere before. They look familiar._ **

He looked closer and realized immediately who it was as a bated wave of trepidation spread throughout his loins.

**_DELILAH'S BEDROOM, OCTOBER 1ST, 10:15pm_ **

" _Here's me and Billy at Club 33 in Disneyland, here's another one of us from Halloween, one from Maui." Delilah turned the page, showing a picture of her and Billy dressed up. She was wearing a satin hot pink halter cocktail dress, her hair straightened and flawless makeup, while Billy was dressed in a black button up shirt with jeans, his arm around Delilah's waist while her arms were around his neck. The next picture was of the two of them at some Halloween party, Billy was dressed as Spider-Man and Delilah was dressed as an Indian Princess, followed by a picture of them on a beach in Maui. Delilah was wearing a cute mint green bikini halter top with matching string bikini bottoms, both having a multicolor metallic swirl to it, and purple sunglasses. Billy, wearing nothing but a pair of blue and red long board shorts and black sunglasses, was holding her in his arms while Delilah had her arms wrapped around his neck and one leg kicked out, like he just happened to swoop her up._

_Delilah smirked at a picture on the next page. "Ha ha, here's us from a local production of Mary Poppins. Angelo was supposed to play Bert, but he lost his voice and there wasn't an understudy. It took a hell of a lot of begging, but I finally got Billy to fill in, and it was **not** his M.O., but he did it for me. This was taken onstage after "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious". I had to do everything not to laugh, but we pulled it off perfectly. The local paper said we were a hit." She pointed at a picture of her dressed in the white and red lace Mary Poppins dress, complete with a bonnet and umbrella, while Billy was dressed in a hat and blazer, both having red, orange, yellow, white, and blue stripes along with white pants, Bert's signature costume and a cane in his hand. Billy was kind of dipping Delilah out to the side whilst she had one arm wrapped around his neck and one leg kicked up, similar to the previous picture but more playful. It was obvious that the picture was taken on stage due to the elaborate Day at the Races set behind them along with the two Banks children and a quartet of animatronic penguins._

_There were even more pictures. Billy and Delilah at Steverson Ranch, outside of Staples Center for a Lakers/Knicks basketball game, another one at Staples Center inside for a Kings/Rangers hockey game, the two of them with a bunch of their friends trying to make a human pyramid, outside of The Beatles LOVE theater at The Mirage in Las Vegas, laughing after having ice cream all over their faces, followed by another picture of them kissing with the ice cream still on their faces, holding baby snow leopards at the L.A. Zoo, standing in front of Candy Cane Lane, at rock concerts back when Billy was in a band, Billy holding Delilah up on his shoulder whilst she held a large dance trophy, Billy spinning Delilah on stage after she was crowned Miss Teen California, the two of them at San Diego Comic Con and at various night clubs. In all of them, they both looked equally as happy and in love. Rick had to admit that Billy was a handsome young man and appeared to have been in excellent shape. Even though he was confident in himself, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy towards Billy, probably because he was younger and had Delilah first. Rick also couldn't help but notice that Delilah had a bit of a forlorn look in her eye when she looked at the pictures. "Ahh, here's my favorite." She pointed to two professional looking photographs of Billy and Delilah in a park next to an oak tree, the sunny day illuminated in the background. Billy was giving Delilah a piggyback ride as she was giving him a kiss on the cheek, the next one was of both of them smiling happily at the camera, with Delilah's hair hanging from one side in front of Billy's shoulder whilst still in the piggyback pose. It was a rather sweet moment. "I took both of these."_

" _You two were a very good looking couple."_

_Delilah shrugged. "Yeah, I guess, but not like you and I are." She gave him a smile. "Billy could have had the world with me, we could have had the world **together**. A solid marriage, a dream house, close to perfect children, a wife that would love him for as long as she lived and be his rock, not to mention giving him sex 281 days out of the year. And what does he do? He goes and throws it all away for a manipulative bitch with her legs spread open that's probably dumb enough to take it up the ass. Trust me, no man will ever turn that down." Delilah huffed the hair out of her face before turning to the next page. "Ahh, here's The Whore now, albeit in much happier times. Me and Christine on Graduation Day, at F•A•O• Schwartz in New York, again with the dolphins, Sports Night at Blue Ultra Lounge."_

_The next two pictures were of the girls on their respective graduation days, with Christine in a green cap and gown, hugging Delilah, and Delilah a few years later in a gold cap and gown as Christine hugged her. The following picture was of the girls on a long floor piano at F•A•O• Schwartz, laughing as they attempted to spoof Tom Hanks in BIG. Christine and Delilah with a dolphin on either side kissing them on the cheek, the two of them crossing their eyes and sticking their tongues out with their hair in matching cornrows while in The Virgin Islands, learning how to surf, a picture of the two of them at a lounge with Delilah wearing jeans and a cropped blue and white New York Giants #10 Eli Manning jersey top while Christine also had on jeans but was wearing a long black and yellow Pittsburgh Steelers #7 Ben Roethlisberger jersey. Another picture of the girls at nine and five sipping milkshakes and staring at each other, the girls back to back in a wading pool and at Sea World, playing in a dollhouse with Rachelle, another one with Rachelle when they were older at a country club duck pond, a picture of two year old Delilah as a lion and six year old Christine as a mermaid. "It took a long time to find these, Christine wasn't very photogenic, these are from the very seldom good times. She wasn't all bad." Delilah giggled to herself. "We were such little posers, her more than me. Christine always had to make some stupid face to stand out." Rick definitely noticed that in a few of the pictures she would have pursed lips or be making some weird hand gesture that looked like a gang sign. It was odd, but it was nice to see that not everything in the sister's relationship was so bad._

" _You two don't look very much alike." Christine was cute as a child and got a bit prettier when she was older. She wasn't that plain, but she wasn't as gorgeous as her sister._

" _You know, everybody says that, I think it's because we have two different mothers. Except for we have the same father, so we should have something. We have the same eye shape, long dark eyelashes, ears, and hands, that's about it. Oh and we both developed early breast wise, but that's probably due to eating chicken nuggets all the time. Other than that, we are two completely different people with two completely different personalities. We're Angelique and Diabolique."_

 

It was _definitely_ Billy and Christine. Rick had to warn Delilah, knowing she was going to flip out. He turned around, putting his hands on her shoulders and spoke in a low voice, leaning into her on the side.

"Delilah, whatever you do, don't turn around."

She chuckled. "What, is The Grim Reaper behind me? Or is it Freddy Kruger?"

**_Might as well be._ **

Delilah glanced over at him, smiling her infectious mega watt smile that made her dimples even deeper. "You are beyond cute, I am so gonna have my way with you later... Again." She leaned in and gave him a brief but tender kiss, popping her foot before turning back around to look at the floor plans. "Just be patient, hotness. Good things come to those who wait."

The fact that Delilah wouldn't even listen made him more anxious, and he knew inevitable dread was about to arrive.

"I'm serious, you don't want to turn around. Delilah, your-"

**_"Tiger Lily?"_ **

He was almost halfway across the room, but Billy knew it was Delilah just from seeing the heart shaped birthmark that was revealed thanks to how her top rode up, also by her voice and posture. He figured the guy next to her was her new boyfriend. If Billy hadn't been in initial shock over seeing that she was still alive, he would have proclaimed Rick as a lucky son of a bitch, since Delilah used to personally kiss him like that.

Delilah softly gasped and instantly tensed up in Rick's hold, she felt as if her body had been struck with rigor mortis. There were only two people in her whole life that ever called her by that nickname, and she already knew one of them was dead, but not the other. She was now hit with a typhoon of incredulousness.

**_No, it can't be. This isn't happening. It's a nightmare. It has to be a nightmare._ **

Christine looked up at Billy, utterly confused. "What are you-" She looked over and stopped talking as her mouth flew open, instantly recognizing not only the nickname, but the back of the girl he was calling it to, and she thought she was dreaming. "Oh, my god."

**_OH MY GOD. IT'S BOTH OF THEM. THEY'RE ALIVE?! THEY CAN'T BE, THEY AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE, THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK IN TEXAS! THE FEELING I HAD EARLIER WASN'T WRONG, I SHOULDN'T HAVE SHAKEN IT OFF, BUT THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE IT,RIGHT?_ **

Rick felt Delilah lightly trembling in his arms, and the others noticed that, along with the look on her face. They looked over between the couples and started whispering to each other on who it could possibly be. Maggie, Beth, and Tara remembered how she mentioned at the slumber party that her ex-fiancé looked like Chace Crawford, which this guy did, and the girl had the same shaped eyes and long dark eyelashes as Delilah, and that's when it set in who these two people most likely were. Delilah froze, unable to believe that this was actually happening and had to see it for herself. She slowly turned around until coming face to face with the two of them as silence draped over the factory, everybody realizing that from this moment on, the present was now in the past and things would never again be what they once were.

**_OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY FREAKING GOD! DELILAH IS FINALLY FACE TO FACE WITH BILLY AND CHRISTINE! BILLY AND CHRISTINE ARE FACE TO FACE WITH A VERY ALIVE DELILAH! BTW, WHEN SHE GASPED AFTER HE CALLED HER "TIGER LILY" (THE NICKNAME WILL BE EXPLAINED IN A FUTURE CHAPTER), I KEPT HEARING THE BEGINNING OF THE WALKING DEAD THEME SCORE THAT LEADS INTO THE BEGINNING CREDITS, AND LATER ON IT WAS THE FIRST TIME THE CHORUS IN "STARS (HOLD ON)" PLAYS! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW?! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NOW? HOW DO YOU SEE BILLY AND CHRISTINE'S FATE ENDING UP?_ **


	36. Knocked Down and Knocked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah is finally face to face with Billy and Christine, the ex fiancé and sister that abandoned her in Texas, who are welcomed with anything but open arms, especially from Rick. Many secrets on both sides are unleashed, but one is revealed that shakes Delilah to the core. Long chapter but it goes by fast.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! THIS IS IT, THE MOMENT THAT WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW, VERY IMPORTANT!**

**The reason I left Billy and Christine's fate ambiguous was all because of this chapter right here, which I've been writing and rewriting since Chapter 3! This means that Chapter 30, their first actual appearance outside of a mention or flashback, was thought of and written _after_ this, but it had always been part of the plan to have them be with Carol. Their unexpected arrival will not only effect Delilah immensely, but the others in both groups. I put so much thought, work, and emotion into this chapter, and it's all lead up to this, what I'm hoping is my "perfect chapter". Even without the Author's Notes, it's the longest chapter in the story as of now, but it's so jam packed witch action that it's totally worth it and makes the story go by faster! I kept hearing that intense electric guitar and drum melody from "Black Skinhead" by Kanye West, more commonly recognized from the Motorola commercial or _The Wolf of Wall Street_ trailer, when I was writing the fight scene. CRAZY! **

**Also, another warning is that this chapter highlights a side of Delilah that has never been seen until now. She's not psychotic, she's rightfully beyond infuriated, and she's also not narcissistic when she's talking about her talents. It's implied in this chapter that before the outbreak, Delilah's career was in the stages of taking off thanks to some big names interested in her multi-talents and Billy had a bit of a jealousy streak over it.**

**Thanks again to Hey01ig, SilverSun09, RebornRose1992, and Znon, you guys are the best! :) Check out Hey01ig's two awesome _Walking Dead_ stories, she's a shining star! :) Thanks to bluecrush611 for catching up and reviewing earlier chapters as much as you can, be sure to check out her _Walking Dead_ story _Solace_!**

**_WARNING: VERY INTENSE BRUTAL VIOLENCE, STRONG LANGUAGE, NASTY RAGE, AND AN ENDING THAT WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!_ **

**_Chapter Thirty Six: Knocked Down and Knocked Out_ **

**_Rick felt Delilah lightly trembling in his arms, and the others noticed that, along with the look on her face. They looked over between the couples and started whispering to each other on who it could possibly be. Maggie, Beth, and Tara remembered how she mentioned at the slumber party that her ex-fiancé looked like Chace Crawford, which this guy did, and the girl had the same shaped eyes and long dark eyelashes as Delilah, and that's when it set in who these two people most likely were. Delilah froze, unable to believe that this was actually happening and had to see it for herself. She slowly turned around until coming face to face with the two of them as silence draped over the factory, everybody realizing that from this moment on, the present was now in the past and things would never again be what they once were._ **

Billy and Christine. **_Her fiancé_**. **_Her sister_**. The people that abandoned her and the last two people she ever wanted to see again in this or any other world, and they both looked like they just witnessed a ten car pile up accident. In an odd moment, the three of them slowly blinked, one right after the other, to see if it was really who they thought it was.

Christine was a little thinner than the last time they saw each other, but still kind of heavy. Her dishwater blonde hair was much longer, almost as long as Delilah's, it was difficult to tell if it was because of hair extensions or not. Even in an apocalypse, Christine couldn't dress for shit, wearing too short and too tight of purple velour sweatpants and a terrible orange fringe sweater with a dark lime green cotton tank top and a pair of brown loafers, she looked like a sloppy ragamuffin. Despite being on the other end of the room, Delilah could easily make out faint dark circles under her brown eyes, regardless of the heavy caked on makeup and obvious fake bake spray tan.

"Delilah? Is that you?"

Billy, on the other hand, still looked as handsome as the first day Delilah laid eyes on him when she was twelve and he was eighteen. His hair, a shade of brown darker than hers, was still in the same hairstyle that he always wore, albeit a little bit shorter and more sun kissed, his light green-blue eyes seemed more luminous. He was still built and chiseled like a Roman god, wearing a black Lacoste shirt and dark blue jeans with black and blue Nikes. Delilah could easily make out his tattooed sleeve, which was the only thing that set him apart from his doppelganger, Chace Crawford. In an odd way, since they both had close to the same colored hair, eyes and skin tone, Billy and Delilah could have been almost mistaken as brother and sister.

"Chickpea? You're alive?"

"Chickpea" had been one of Billy's pet names for her, and she had rhymed it up by calling him "Babeadee" so they could be "Chickpea and Babeadee". Delilah didn't answer, all she did was stare at them, her heartbeat increasing by the second and a grimace forming on her previously horrified face despite her consternation being easily sensed. She didn't even notice that Rick, Maggie, Glenn, Beth, Daryl, Tara, Madison, Ivan, Matt, and Carol were still in the factory. Along with the nightmare of what happened in Texas, another occurring nightmare she had was what it would be like if she saw Billy and Christine again and what she would do.

Everybody kept looking back and forth between Delilah and the two of them, the tension was rising at an alarming rate, nobody knew what was going to happen, thanks to the current validation of who exactly these people were that caused this reaction. Even though they had the exact same eye shape and dark lashes, Christine and Delilah looked absolutely nothing alike, and they didn't even sound the same. Christine had a bit of a drawl while Delilah's voice was more peppy and melodic.

"Delilah?" Rick tried to reach out to her, but she was unreceptive and stepped out of his hold, glaring at her sister and ex. The events of that entire day began swirling in her head, along with assumed images of Billy and Christine intimately together and what could have been had he not abandoned Delilah. She began to walk over to them.

Billy was kind of unfazed, he was stunned to see her, that she was actually alive. He would have recognized her backside anywhere, it was the basis for the name change of his band when they were dating, going from "Led Monkey" to "Delilah's Ass". He was happily surprised at how amazing she looked from the front as well, much better than the sister he unfortunately chose. Every day, several times a day in the past almost eighteen months, Billy looked at the picture of the two of them that he kept in his wallet, but the real thing was so much better in person. She was still toned and stacked, the way her clothes clung to her magnificent breasts that he could never stop fondling, her outstanding legs that went for miles that used to be wrapped around him, her luscious lips that he used to kiss for hours, he'd be lying if he admitted he wasn't aroused.

Christine, on the other hand, was visibly upset, the guilt setting in. Rick noticed that Delilah began to pick up the pace, she was practically storming, and he became even more worried, knowing something bad was about to happen. Christine had her mouth open, ready to speak.

"Elle, I'm so sorry-"

She was cut off by her baby sister growling at her, and Delilah began running faster, fully determined to assail both of them. Snapping out of wonderment, Billy stepped in front of Christine to protect her, but Delilah punched him in the jaw and kicked him in the crotch with the ball of her foot, shoving him out of the way as he groaned in pain and lunged at her sister, sending them both to the ground. Maggie, Beth, Tara, Carol, and Madison loudly gasped as Delilah banged Christine's head against the floor, yanking her by the hair and punching her in the face, the scowl still intact as she watched her sister struggle for liberation from the clutches of rancorous fury.

" ** _SWEET DREAMS, BIG SISTER, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"_**

Remorse was gone and now replaced by rage. Christine rolled them over and slapped Delilah across the face, then gave her a "titty twister" from the old days. Delilah grunted from the sting before sitting up and returning the action twice as hard.

"Not my boobs! You'll rupture my implants!"

"I don't care, I'll rip them out and shove them in your face!"

The "twisters" didn't last long. Delilah grabbed Christine by the shoulders, slamming her down on the ground, regaining the position on top and started punching Christine again, before her hands clamped around her older sister's throat and her knees dug into her biceps. Christine desperately gasped for air and was able to wrangle her arms free. She pulled Delilah by the shirt collar and tried to stretch it, but Delilah raised her knee up and hit her in the chin, which Christine weakly followed with a punch to the neck, temporarily knocking the wind out of both of them. By force, Delilah pulled herself together, then grabbed a fistful of Christine's hair and yanked it out, causing her to scream.

"My hair!"

"It's not your hair, it's a damn rat's nest of extensions! You won't need hair where you'll be going. **_HELL_**!"

Christine growled and pounced, sending Delilah on her back, but not for long as Delilah kicked her in the stomach and flipped Christine over her head. This was as intense as the final battle scene between Simba and Scar in _The Lion King_ , with one wanting revenge and the other wanting power, not stopping until one of them ultimately faltered.

"Girl Fight! Girl Fight! Woo-Hoo! Titty Twisters all around!" Daryl pumped his fist, obviously getting a kick out of the whole scene. Sure, it reminded him a little bit of the fight he was forced to have with his own brother in Woodbury brought on by The Governor's demand, but this was different, Delilah's sister deserved every blow. "If only it was in the mud…" Merle would have been having the time of his life watching this.

 ** _"DELILAH!"_** Rick pushed off from the table, trying to go to her, but was pulled back by Daryl before he could make it to the other side of the room.

"Lay off and let them get it all out." His statement made Rick's already worried expression turn into an angry one.

" ** _THEY'LL KILL EACH OTHER!"_**

Daryl scoffed. "No way, man. This was a long time coming if you judge by the looks of it." He turned to Glenn and nodded his head to the side. "Hey, Glenn. Grab Ty, but take your time. I'm enjoying this fight."

"Hurry!" Maggie said as Glenn ran out to find him. All the others could do was watch, secretly afraid of getting caught in the crossfire. The throws, slaps, and punches were getting more severe from this overexertion. Delilah had managed to grab Christine's nasty sweater and yanked the collar so hard that it caused the material to rip clear down the middle, exposing her tank top that accentuated her stomach rolls.

She was viscously beating her sister, blood was gushing from Christine's mouth and nose, Rick saw her spit a tooth out, and they were both pulling each other's hair, screaming and groaning. When the pain in his groin had finally subsided, Billy got to his feet and tried to pull Christine out from under her, only for Delilah to grab onto his forearm and take a deep bite before she head butted him.

"OW! FUCK!" He shouted, holding both hands on his head as he stumbled backwards once again. Rick was incredibly freaked out, this was bringing him back to that fight with The Governor at the prison as they started trying to gauge each other's eyes out before both were sitting up and had their hands around the other's throat, slapping each other across the face or trying to slap the other one's hand away.

"Not my nose!"

"When I'm done with you, it'll be all over your face!"

"I'll kill you, Christine! You took my boyfriend and tried to kill me! **_YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!_** "

"Not unless I kill you first, Delilah! He went willingly! Your life was already ruined long before that!"

Tyresse came in with Glenn, Michonne, Bob, and Sasha running right behind him. He swooped Delilah up, finally dragging her away, while Billy helped Christine to her feet. Delilah's arms and legs flailed as she attempted to break free from the strong man's hold.

" ** _PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN, NOW! I'VE ONLY JUST BEGUN WITH HER! THAT CUNT NEEDS TO DIE! AND THAT ASSHOLE!"_**

"What will more bloodshed solve?!" Tyresse shouted, instantly regretting what he just said. Although trying to be cautious, it was more as if the earlier spoken words were now thrown back in her face. Delilah's anger only deepened and her adrenaline was far past what would be considered a high point.

" ** _I DON'T GIVE A FLYING RAT'S ASS FUCK! I WANT THEM DEAD, I WANT TO LAUGH AS THEY SUFFER AT MY HANDS AND BEG ME FOR THEIR LIVES, WORSE THAN WHAT THEY PUT ME THROUGH!"_**

This was a side of Delilah nobody in either of the groups had seen before. Sure, she could be a little brash and sarcastic at times, but she was always kind hearted with good intentions, putting others before herself. The girl they saw now was unrecognizable. Her hair disheveled, her makeup smudged, her clothes a mess. Her cheek and lip, having just healed from the damage of Tyler, were now both cut and bleeding a little, the scratch on her cheek starting on the middle right side of her jaw and curved to the middle of her neck. She was fuming, the only thing that was missing was steam coming out of her nose and ears, all she could see was red. Tyreese set her down, and before she could run back, Rick wrapped his arms around her from behind to restrain her.

" ** _LET THE FUCK GO OF ME! I'M NOT FINISHED! I'VE ONLY JUST BEGUN! WHEN I'M DONE WITH HER, I'M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FOR LIMB, BILL! IT'LL BE A REAL SLAUGHTERHOUSE FIVE IN HERE, DEXTER WILL LOOK LIKE A FUCKING DISNEY MOVIE WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH THE TWO OF YOU! PREPARE TO BE TURNED INTO ZOMBIE CHOW, STUPID SLUT AND ARROGANT PRICK!"_** Delilah snarled, foaming at the mouth and glaring them down as she relentlessly tried to writhe her way out of Rick's arms.

"Delilah, stop it! You _need_ to chill out or you're gonna give yourself a heart attack!" Rick tried to calm her down but knew it was an exercise in futility, she wouldn't even listen to The Dalia Lama right now.

Delilah stopped struggling and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, let me go. I swear on Carl and Judith that I won't charge at them again, I just want to talk." She didn't really want to talk, but she wanted to be out of his hold, she was starting to feel like some erratic psychopath, and that's not who she was.

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want, a fucking float in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade? Grow up."

Rick and Delilah looked up at each other. He figured that if she swore on his kids, then she would keep to her word. Billy and Christine, they needed to be admonished. Rick set her down, watching as she trudged a few steps away from him, staring them down, slowing her breathing and heavily swallowing with the exception of her still wildly thumping heart.

"YOU'RE SORRY, **_YOU'RE SORRY?!_** YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE SORRY, EITHER ONE OF YOU! NOT NOW, NOT EVER, NOT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT PUSHED ME INTO THAT MOSH PIT, CHRISTINE, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO STOP HER, BILL. YOU BOTH LEFT ME FOR DEAD TO RUN OFF TOGETHER! EVEN BEFORE THE WORLD WENT UNDER, I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU!" Her voice echoed and rang throughout the factory, the kids could probably hear her in Leisure Zone, but she didn't care. After a year and a half of build up, she was unintentionally provided the opportunity to let it all out.

Carol turned her gaze to Billy and Christine, concerned and confused. "Will? Tina? What's going on? How do you know her and what is she talking about?"

It was that little question which made Delilah look over at Carol before glancing back at Billy and Christine, who now had guilt-ridden looks on their faces, and she realized that Carol had no idea who the hell she was really with. Christine opened her mouth to speak, but Delilah cut her off with a sly grin.

"Don't even try, there's **_no way_** you're getting out of this. **_You two_** **_are_** **_so fucked_** **_now_**." Delilah turned to Carol. "Carol, these manipulative jerks have been lying to you the whole time you've been with them. _Will and Tina_?" She peeked over her shoulder at Billy and Christine again. "Shows how fucking unoriginal you two are." Delilah then turned back to Carol. "Their real names are Christine Amanda Daltrey, **_my sister_** , and Billy Levi Steverson, **_my fiancé_**. We went to his family ranch in Houston when the outbreak happened, but the majority of his family and some friends were turned into these damn freaks. They wanted to leave but I thought we should stay. Little did I know that they were fooling around behind my back. So they came up with the idea to leave a dead deer in front of the house, walkers swarmed it, and the two of them snuck out the window while I was getting my gun. When I tried to escape, Christine held me back, said I needed to die and pushed me away from the window where I fell off the second story balcony!" She watched Carol's mouth slightly open as she looked over at them, her shock dissipating into wrath.

"You lied to me! You lied to Scott and Avery and Travis and Clementine, also! How could you?! Why would you do that to her?! I knew something wasn't all there with you, Tina, but I trusted you, Will! Tina, Christine, Will, Billy, whatever the hell your names really are! Everything you ever told me and every action you ever did was all a lie!" Carol was completely gobsmacked that they had played not just her, but the others in the group that they had known long before she arrived.

"How the hell did you even survive?" Billy asked as he faced Delilah, completely ignoring Carol as well as the crushing and devastating blow her words bestowed upon him. He hadn't meant to ignore her, but there were more pressing matters at hand. His question was met with a further irritated glower from Delilah.

"You don't deserve to know! All you need to know is that I got out before the damn house collapsed!"

"What?! The house collapsed?!" Even though he himself had predicted that the house would collapse, Billy was surprised to hear that it actually happened. Steverson Ranch, his home away from home as a child, was now in shambles.

"Yes, after the twenty minute hail storm that occurred as soon as I got out of there! You two were far gone by then! Oh, and thanks for dropping the keys to the semi-truck, Christine! I sure got excellent use out of the stockpile!" Delilah evilly laughed. "All you'll ever be is a dumb whore."

"And you'll never be more than a manipulative psychotic brat."

"As if! You're the manipulative one, not me."

Billy took a deep breath, he wanted to attempt to calm Delilah down and talk this out. "Chickpea-"

Christine kicked him in the shin. "Quit fucking calling her that! You're with **_ME_** , **_NOT HER_**!"

"YOU MADE SURE OF THAT, BITCH! EVEN IF IT MEANT ME **_LOSING MY LIFE! FUCK THE SACRED BONDS OF SISTERHOOD WHEN THERE'S A HOT COCK AROUND, RIGHT?!_** "

" ** _AT LEAST I KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH IT, YOU LITTLE PRUDE!"_**

" ** _Knock it the hell off and let me talk to her!"_** Billy shouted in Christine's face, making her shut up, before he turned back to Delilah and all the other faces watching them. This wasn't the first time he had either witnessed or been involved in an infamous Daltrey sisters fight, and now that they were all together again, it probably wouldn't be the last, but he couldn't let this go any further. Before Billy could speak again, Delilah cut him off, holding her hand up briefly to silence him.

"I don't want to hear **_ANYTHING_** you have to say, because there is not a **_single_** thing you could say or do to make what you did justifiable. In my heart, I didn't want to believe you two were together, I thought I was being paranoid. "No! They won't do that to you! Your **_sister_** would **_never_** do such a thing, and your **_soon to be husband_** wouldn't go **_behind your back_**!" Except you did and abandoned me in the process! I shouldn't have expected any less from you, Christine. With your jealousy issues, you were bound to pull some underhanded trick, but you're a different story, Bill. You couldn't even be an honest human being and tell me to my face. That's what a _real_ man would do, and you _are not_ a man, you're a piece of shit eunuch." She always called him "Bill" when she was angry or trying to make a serious point, compared to the cute or seductive way she used to coo "Billy", depending on the situation. With that being said, he wasn't about to give up.

"Delilah, what you're feeling and how you're reacting, it's one hundred percent warranted, and we deserve it, but you need to hear my side of this. Please, I'm begging you!"

"What do you think you could possibly have to say, Bill? I don't think you could give me an explanation on why you left. One minute everything was fine and the next I'm being left behind in the house against my will with zombies swarming in!"

"No, Delilah, everything was not fine between us! I tried to tell you so many times on numerous occasions how I felt, I really did, but I couldn't get through to you! You were too busy wrapped up in your own world, bleeding me dry planning your dream wedding when you weren't crying your eyes out over the sky falling! You were losing your mind every other minute! I loved you, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, for us to have a family together, but I couldn't take it anymore!" Billy had been dealing with Delilah for years and knew that being nice wasn't getting through to her, despite what she claimed worked, so he had to be stern.

She scoffed. "That is as far from the truth as the story could get! So you tried to kill me because I wanted the happiest day of our lives to be perfect? And crying over the sky falling? It's called depression, jackass! I had it, and I needed love and support, _not_ derision and exile!"

"You turned into a bridezilla! Thank Christ for this apocalypse or I'd have to declare bankruptcy. You could have pulled yourself out of your depression, you're a strong girl, but you crawled in deeper and deeper because you didn't know how to get over things, you never allowed yourself to just let it go! I loved you so much, more than you could ever know. This wasn't the right move, I know that, and I've regretted ever since. I wish I could take it back, tried harder to work it out between us, but I can't. My patience was worn with everything and I couldn't keep trying to deal with it, I couldn't even think straight!"

"Bullshit, Bill! Mamie and Papie were paying for everything. I _did_ try to pull myself out of it, but getting over depression isn't something that can be done by snapping your fingers. You think the two of you running off together helped me overcome my fucking depression?! I just don't understand how you could go from Nancy Kerrigan to Tonya Harding! You told me that you wouldn't even touch Christine with somebody else's dick! If you really loved me more than I could ever know, you wouldn't have left. She doesn't love you like I loved you, **_she will never love you like I loved you_**. What you had with me, that was _real, pure love._ What you have with her, you're nothing more than an object. She'll carry you around when you're brand new and shiny, make you feel like you're the most important thing in the world, and just when you start to feel comfortable and that things are idyllic, she'll drop you faster than you can blink without even a care in the world for your feelings. Your allure and luster faded away, that's all she knows, along with the fact that something bigger and better came along and she couldn't resist taking the upgrade. She's Narcissia, incapable of loving anybody but herself! I would have walked on fire across the universe-"

"Yeah, yeah, enough with your poetic bullshit, Shakespeare! If you knew, why didn't you do us all a favor and break up with me for good? We wouldn't be in this mess! Why didn't you just go off with Angelo, God knows he was waiting for me to slip up so he could sneak in and take you all for himself and away from me!" He knew that Delilah hit the nail on the head about Christine treating him like an object, especially after the way she had been checking out Daryl for the past couple hours, as if nothing they had been through really mattered.

The spiteful mention of her best friend's name left Delilah infuriated, especially as the image of his walker turned form and how she had to kill him flashed in her mind, forcing her to conceal hot tears. "Leave Angelo out of this, now! I should have been with him instead, he never would have left me, especially for _her_! Is that why you're with Christine, because nobody wanted her and everybody wanted me?" She shook her head as she chuckled. "Absolutely, it is, it has to be. No competition, right?! You win by default!"

Everybody else in the factory was sadly captivated by the bickering. Despite the furious passion of the argument, it was easy to tell that Billy and Delilah were once a beautiful couple, they looked as close to picture perfect as two people could get. Even they couldn't tell why he picked Christine over Delilah, and that was going far beyond physical appearance.

"Of course he wouldn't have left, he was obsessed with you, Delilah!"

"Shut up! You were always jealous of him. I was one hundred percent devoted and you had everything going right: Good looks, intelligence, money, popularity, athleticism, musical talent. I have no idea why you were feeling insecure, but you were. You were so jealous of every single guy that wasn't you to the point of sabotaging my career! I know all about how the Judd Apatow deal almost didn't happen, you sadistic prick!"

"What, did you think you were gonna skyrocket to superstardom by shaking your ass against Jonah Hill's dick!?"

"HA! You're one to talk, did _you_ really think you were going to top the charts with a band called "Delilah's Ass"?! Get real! You must be thanking your lucky stars that this apocalypse happened right when my career was taking off, because nobody wins now! "

"Only a stupid slut with no brains or talent would do what you did, and that's not who you are! I had to protect you from those creeps and perverts!"

 ** _"HEY! DON'T CALL HER THAT!"_** Rick shouted, stepping forward and blocking Delilah, to which Billy scoffed. He didn't know who Delilah's new boyfriend was, but it wasn't his place to butt in.

"Back off, Gramps. I didn't call her that, I compared her, she's better than that. This doesn't involve you, so I would appreciate it if you just minded your own business for now, please."

He raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, yes it does. Delilah is **_mine_** , everything that she does and everything that's said about her concerns me. Take my advice, you better quit while you're ahead."

"Yeah? Well, when you catch Delilah doing something demoralizing like grinding up on a guy with Hollywood connections like she's some dime store hooker, let me know how it feels. She'll probably do to you what she did to me and fuck you stupid so she didn't have to hear about it."

 ** _"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_** Rick charged at him and Billy did the same. Delilah was horrified about what was about to happen.

"Rick, no!" She ran after him the same time Christine was running after Billy.

"Billy, don't!"

Rick and Billy's faces were inches away from each other when they were both pulled back by their respective mates. Not even that stopped them, as they kept trying to break free and brawl.

"Let go of me, Christine! I need to put him in his place, he clearly doesn't know Delilah like I do!" Billy struggled in Christine's grasp.

"No, you're the one that doesn't know her, you imbecilic punk!"

"Try me, jerkoff! I've got five years over however long you've been with her!"

"This is ridiculous! Nothing has changed! It's been over a year, you're with me now, and you're still fighting guys for her!" Billy wasn't listening to a word she said, and that's when it dawned on Christine that she really hadn't won after all was said and done. She had pitilessly taken what she wanted, but the feelings weren't returned despite what Billy said, and most likely never would be. If she wasn't so infuriated, she'd want to cry.

"It's because she's worth it! You two deserve each other, you're both scum!" Rick snarled as Delilah further pulled him away.

"Rick, please!" She stopped walking and tried to focus his attention on her. "Hey, look at me, LOOK AT ME!" Delilah grabbed his face and forced him to look into her eyes, he still had a burning look of ferocity. "Baby, I know you want to protect me, and you know I appreciate it. Except this isn't your battle to fight, I need to take care of this on my own. I love you, but this doesn't involve you yet. I'm sorry I dragged everybody into this, you especially, because it's unfair and the last thing you deserve." Delilah's gloomy gaze softened his expression and he solemnly nodded as he held onto her hand, knowing she was right.

"Why didn't you leave me for good, Delilah?" Billy asked in a tranquil tone.

Delilah glanced over at him, dropping her hands from Rick's face and stepping forward once again, taking a deep breath before calmly answering. "I never really had any proof, I couldn't do anything based on assumption and risk losing the so called "love of my life"." She said the last statement in air quotes before putting her hands over her heart, both her and Billy had somber looks on their faces. "Plus, I had no idea if this occurred during one of our many breakups or when we were together. If it was the former, then you would have been fair game and I couldn't hold it against you. That would have been unreasonable and make me a hypocrite, because we both know I did see other people at one point or another when we were broken up. I thought if something really was going on while we were together, that you would come to your senses and realize you had the better sister the whole time and that nobody would be none the wiser, but you didn't." Delilah threw her hands down and the fierce look returned, ending the brief moment of clarity for the former couple. "I'm surprised you two have lasted this long. Then again, she got what she wanted: Me out of the picture and you in her clutches." She looked over at Christine. "That was the only way you knew how to get things to go in your favor, **_Chrissy_**. Happiness through manipulation. Try that with the wrong person in the world we live in now, you'll be a dead woman walking."

Ever since they were little, Delilah always called her "Chrissy" when she was trying to annoy her or be cute, partially due to Chrissy Snow from _Three's Company_. Christine just glared her down, incredibly annoyed, as well as being in a lot of pain. Her whole face was swollen with black and blue marks forming, her eye was almost closed shut, she had to use the sleeve of her sweater to stop the bleeding in her mouth and on her nose.

"Don't blame me for this, blame Billy! It was his idea to leave you there!" She pointed at him, which then made him look at her fiercely.

"Hey, it was not! You were in on it the whole time, and you're the one that pushed her. I never said to go that far, the plan was to just leave her there. I tried to change your mind, but you wouldn't budge. Hell, I wanted to go before she woke up, and I tried to leave you with her! You were both driving me insane! You with your cunning anger and her with her naive aloofness." If Delilah wasn't insulted and in shock, she would have laughed over that revealing tidbit.

Christine gasped, this was the first time hearing this, and turned to face him. "That is such a lie and you know it! Did I force you to kill a deer and put it's dead body on the front step? No! I had to push her, I didn't think she'd follow us, let alone fall over, I didn't even see her fall! You wouldn't let me go back for her or the keys for the truck!"

"We couldn't go back or we'd be dead! I couldn't let you go back and risk-"

Delilah was getting fed up and had to put a stop to their inane bickering. She felt herself immediately revert back to an old habit, she grabbed two fistfuls of hair and yanked up, not even bothering to notice that Rick and the others were watching her with questionable looks. "SHUT UP! SHUT THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL UP, NOW! YOU'RE **_BOTH_** GUILTY, DON'T TRY TO PIN IT ON THE OTHER ONE!"

Rick saw the corner's of Christine's mouth turn into a Cheshire Cat grin, she was obviously getting some sort of sick thrill off of her sister's rage. "That was always your problem, **_De-li-lah_**. Running away from the truth, because God forbid anything realistic would pull you out of Fantasyland." She would always annunciate her name to piss her off, but her sister seemed unfazed.

Delilah started laughing, what seemed manic at first was now menacing. "Fantasyland, huh? That's what you think my life was, **_FANTASYLAND?!_**

" ** _Of course it was_**! You got **_everything_** you ever wanted without having to work for a single thing a day in your life while the rest of us had to break our asses just to get a fifth of what you had!"

"Oh yeah, Chrissy, it was a **_real_** fantasy land, alright. Was it Fantasyland when I had to see Dad break **_MY_** mother's ribs, hmm?! What about all the other times he hit her, or even the two of us?! He was a fiend that you made out to be a hero, even then you were stupid and in deep denial!"

"She's my mother, too."

"On paper only, bitch! She gave birth to **_me, not you_**!" Delilah was pointing at herself and back to Christine when she spoke before folding her arms across her chest. After all this time, she was still a monster and Delilah had to set her straight, even if it meant going to places unknown and unveiling depths that had been hidden up to this point. "How about when Dad tried to stab Mom and she shot him in the head?!"

Christine's jaw dropped to the floor, appalled not only at her sister's statement, but that she would go to such great lengths of fabrication. "You delusional little twat! Do you dream this shit up in your sleep?! Dad was killed by a burglar."

"No, Mom just told us that to make it easier. I saw it happen and I have the police report to prove it. You left all the family files in the truck."

Christine's eyes widened and she felt herself lightly trembling. Could this be true? This shocking revelation left her temporarily paralyzed, but Delilah kept going.

"How do you think I felt, watching my mom kill my dad because he was an abusive asshole that tried to kill her first?! Still think it was **_Fantasyland_**? Was it Fantasyland when the kids at school were bullying me so badly that I wanted to kill myself? Was it Fantasyland when I was four years old and Dad's friend Frank molested me and again at twelve?! How about when Rob, your own boyfriend, tried to attack me, hmm? **_WAS THAT FUCKING FANTASYLAND, YOU SELFABSORBED, INCONSIDERATE CUNT?!_** "

Javier, Madison, and Rick were the only ones at Jellbany that knew about these secrets. Rick and Madison looked over at each other, knowing that Delilah had inadvertently exposed herself, and shook their heads sadly. If she had mentioned anything to anybody else, the specific details were minute. A couple of gasps could be heard around the room. Tara, Ivan, Matt, and Bob were speechless. Beth looked like she was going to cry while Glenn and Maggie looked disheartened. Carol and Sasha had tears in their eyes, even Michonne and Tyreese seemed visibly upset by the news, and all Daryl did was hang his head down low.

" ** _YOU'RE LYING ABOUT EVERYTHING!"_** Christine was in shock that the only mother she knew lied about something so serious. Rachelle was a wonderful mother, even though Christine took her for granted, but this couldn't be true.

Delilah shook her head. "It's not a lie, **_none of this_** is a lie. **_HE_** knows." She looked over at her first love. "If you want any credibility at all, you will tell her-"

"Delilah…" He tried to cut her off, only for Delilah to raise her voice.

" ** _YOU WILL TELL HER_** that I'm telling the truth."

Billy heavily sighed as he looked at her. He knew what had to be done to at least redeem himself a little and turned to Christine. "It's true, Christine. Every single word."

Christine felt like she was going to lose it. She didn't have the best dad, but she loved him. "Daddy…" For a brief moment, she allowed a few tears to fall, but retaliation and fury forced her to quickly snap out of it, the Cheshire Cat grin back in place. "Whatever. How well do these people _really_ know you, Delilah? Do they know you got your nose done?"

Delilah once again scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It was deviated and fractured, I needed to! What are you, five years old? That's the best you could come up with? Who gives a crap?! You got your tits done! Daryl, if I see you look over there, I will rip your fucking head off your neck!" Delilah glared over at him, he put his hands up in surrender, it made her feel a little shamefaced that she snapped at him, but she was far from acting rational by now.

"I ain't checking her out. No fake titties for me."

Christine wickedly chuckled as Delilah turned back to face her. "See? It's been over a year and you still can't stand not being the center of attention. And that is _not_ the best I can come up with. How about that Mom had to spend almost all of Dad's inheritance fixing you up? Believe me, there was **_a lot_** to be fixed. Besides the nose job, there were laser treatments for not only the stretch marks on your boobs, thighs, and stomach from your fat years, but also on your face, arms, and back from your compulsive skin picking. Having to get your teeth fixed from the damage of bulimia and all the lessons to turn you into the fucking perfect Barbie doll! I couldn't stand you, you little bitch, because there was **_nothing_** left over for me! I did what I had to do to get you the hell out of my life once and for all! Being your sister was unbearable!"

Rick and the others looked at Delilah, absolutely flabbergasted. Not even he and Madison knew about what Christine had just said, was _any_ of it true? Delilah shrugged it off and kept talking to her sister.

"That's the thing though, it was **_you_** who pulled out all the obnoxious stops to get attention. Don't even try to pull that stunt on me, you devious tramp! I worked my ass off, I was a star, with raw talent, and everybody knew I'd become something, it was you that everybody thought would end up in the gutter! Every single opportunity or lesson afforded to me was offered to you, and you turned it down and just rebelled! You never knew how to be a good sister, Christine, because you only cared about yourself. It has been eighteen months since we last saw each other. I've changed, but you obviously haven't. Maggie and Beth over here are _real_ sisters." She pointed at both of them. "They have gone through hell and back, losing their family and farm, watching a one eyed psychopath behead their father, but they look out for one another and _nothing_ will ever get in the way of that. When Beth was lost, Maggie was sick to her stomach and thought she was the worst sister ever that we couldn't find her sooner, she didn't try to leave her in a house filled with the walking dead to take her boyfriend."

Delilah then pointed at Glenn. "Maggie is the love of Glenn's life, and he cares about her more than he cares about himself, he would die for Maggie before he ever abandoned her for somebody else."

She pointed at Rick next. "When Rick's son Carl found out about our relationship prematurely thanks to some jealous sociopath, I went back to the walker infested prison, risking my life to get him and his sister a family portrait so they had something of their deceased mother. You saw what it was like there, but I did it out of love, because when you love somebody, you'll do anything for them."

Lastly, she pointed at Daryl. "Daryl's brother died and he had to kill him when he turned into a nombie." Delilah turned back to Christine and Billy, her hands clenched in fists at her sides as her furiously intent look deepened. " ** _WALKER OR HUMAN, I WILL NOT! HESITATE! TO KILL YOU BOTH EITHER!_** "

That last statement had Rick concerned, unsure whether it was said in the heat of the moment or if she genuinely meant it. If this were a movie, she certainly would have won an Academy Award hands down, she was giving the performance of a lifetime. Unfortunately, this was all too real.

"Can it, Delilah! Is this any way you want to act? Like a crazy bitch with a thirst for blood?! What the hell is wrong with you, do you think this is the right example to set for your niece and nephew?" Billy snapped, which caused the room to go completely silent. Any remorse that was felt earlier was now temporarily blocked by both stupidity and frustration. When he finally become conscious of what he had just revealed to her, Billy's glare fell away into a guilty look. "Oh, shit…"

Christine got annoyed and slugged his arm. "Why did you say anything, you idiot?!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

Delilah's eyes went wide upon hearing the words.

" ** _What?"_**

Rick watched as all the color drained from her face and her eyes started tearing up. "N-niece? N-nephew?" This _had_ to be some kind of a sick joke, Christine made it very clear that she _never_ wanted kids or to get married, that she didn't wear commitments as well as she wore Hydrolic Jeans. She claimed to have loved them, but every time she was around a child, she would act incredibly contrived.

Christine nodded. "Now that the cat's out of the bag… Yes, they turned a year old last month."

"You have children? They're one years old?" Delilah could feel and hear her heart booming loudly, like it would fall out of her chest at any second, and was pretty sure everybody else noticed as well.

**_It's only been eighteen months since we've been separated. September ended a couple weeks ago._ **

The last thing she wanted to do was show weakness by breaking down and crying. She was doing everything she could to hold it together, gritting her teeth and grinding her fingernails further into her fist clenched hands. Regardless, the others were able to see the pain, and their own hearts were breaking for her.

Billy still had the sad, mortified look on his face as his eyes began to tear. "Delilah, we- I-"

Christine was a tad oblivious to her reaction. "Yeah, Lilah. Fraternal twins, Santino and Serena."

"My baby names." She whispered under her breath.

**_Back in Texas, when I joked that she was chubby… she was pregnant._ **

The room was starting to spin and everything was beginning to feel heavy. Delilah had been hit with the coldest dose of reality, not only that they had children, but it was now confirmed that they had been together all along. After that, she couldn't hear anything at all but the sound of mad laughter followed by a trilly yet ominous circus theme. Delilah looked around the room to see every single person there laughing at her, but they weren't the same, they all had horrifying clown masks on. They were pointing and laughing, a few of them saying "Sucker!" or "You're nothing but a joke!" and they kept moving up and down like they were being vertically stretched out.

Maggie walked towards Delilah, with Glenn, Michonne, Madison, and Rick following suit.

"Delilah?" Maggie's voice was echoing, but Delilah figured it was a hallucination, because all she could see and hear were laughing clowns. She felt as if she had a twenty pound medicine ball on her back and was being spun around in circles against her will, she was seeing triple of everybody and her whole body felt clammy.

**_This is all a figment of my imagination, the clowns aren't here. Maybe if I just close my eyes for a second. Billy and Christine have babies…_ **

Delilah closed her eyes, but the laughter and jeers only became louder in her head.

"Delilah!" Rick ran over and caught Delilah as she collapsed, just barely missing the ground. In a matter of seconds, everybody was surrounding them. Billy tried to go over, but Christine latched a firm grip on his arm.

"Don't even think about it, she's doing this for attention."

He looked at her, disgusted, but still didn't say anything or move forward, because she was most likely correct.

**_She can't be acting… Her body language, the look on her face, it was all so real._ **

"Is she ok?" Sasha asked.

Rick checked her pulse, seeing that she had broken out into a cold sweat. "She'll be fine, she fainted is all." He hoisted her up in his arms and carried her off. Billy approached them.

"Tiger Lily, wake up. I'm sorry. We can talk about this, don't pull the fainting stunt."

Rick glared at him angrily. Even though Billy was a few inches taller, he still intimidated the young man with his stare. "Stay the hell away from her. **_BOTH OF YOU_**." He hissed, looking over at Christine with the same expression before he brushed past the couple and out of there to Delilah's room. How could her sister and ex-fiancé act so cold and blasé with her as if nothing had ever happened? Billy then tried to follow.

"Don't fall for it, man. She might be faking! We know her better than you do! This is nothing more than a trick! The best you can do is wait until she wants to stop putting on a front!"

Madison roughly yanked him back and turned him around. "I believe he said to **_stay the hell away from her_** , but now I'm telling you to **_stay the fuck away from her_**. Rick's a gentleman, and while I'm a lady, that doesn't mean I'm not afraid to flash my sharp tongued whip lashing Mississippi roots, so listen up and back off." She narrowed her eyes in assertive wrath, which Billy shrugged off.

"Excuse me, but this is a _family_ matter, it would be in _your_ best interest to kindly stay out of it, please." Billy tried to be as polite as possible despite his frustration, but it didn't work as he watched as Madison's jaw drop. Michonne stepped forward as the others once again encircled them.

"I'd listen to her if I were you, because you don't know what-."

Madison nodded at her. "Don't worry, Foxy Brown, I've got this." Michonne returned the nod, hiding a smirk as Madison stepped in front of her, glaring Billy down with the mother of all glares. " ** _Family_** matter?! Stay out of it?! **_We_** are her family, **_we_** didn't leave her like you both did! I'll show you a family matter, you cowpie dickwad! HI-YAH!" She hauled back and punched him in the gut, knocking him off his feet, in mid air, before he landed flat on his ass and was painfully groaning.

Bob whistled. "Wow, Mads. You sure know how to pack a punch."

Madison shook out her hand to the side and smiled. "Thanks, Bob. That's called a "power gut punch" where I come from. This is child's play, I've only just started with this one." She kicked Billy in his tail bone, laughing as he cried out from the soreness, but her smile faded as she looked around, baffled. "What the- where the hell did that damn tramp Christine go?!"


	37. Just The Way You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a relentless pursuit, Christine bombards Rick with more confidential information about her sister. Delilah has no choice but to clarify everything regarding the dark secrets of her painful past, which leads to a mini emotional break-down. Long chapter but it goes by fast.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! Ready for some more mayhem?! Here we go! I am loving the feedback on Billy and Christine, keep it coming! Again, this is loosely based off of me in the aspect of I did a lot of clubbing and event promoting and coordinating as a young adult, in addition to being one of the original 2009 Club Kids. "Delilah the Femme Fatale" is MY alter ego! Lol I also can't find my Mikimoto necklace! Sorry if these chapters seem longer lately, this is just a really expansive storyline, but please keep reading, it's worth it!**

**To all my followers, favorites, and reviewers, thank you thank you thank you so much for giving my story a chance! It makes me soar! :)**

**Thanks again to Hey01ig, SilverSun09, RebornRose1992, and Znon, you guys are the best! :) Check out Hey01ig's two awesome _Walking Dead_ stories, she's a shining star! :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH JUST THE WAY YOU ARE. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY BRUNO MARS. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_Chapter Thirty Seven: Just The Way You Are_ **

**_THIRTY MINUTES LATER, 6:15 pm_ **

"She always was such a drama queen."

Rick turned around to see Christine standing in the doorway of Delilah's room with her hands on her hips. She must have fixed herself up, because her hair was freshly brushed in a swept up ponytail and no longer matted, the blood from her lip and nose were now gone, having been covered by another heavy layer of makeup to conceal the swollenness and bruises, and she now had on a dark yellow long sleeved shirt with a white tank top over it and acid washed jeans. Although still not a striking beauty, she looked much better than she had upon first arrival.

Not wanting Delilah to see Christine and get upset again, Rick got up from the bed and walked over to her, quietly closing the door. Now that they were alone, he was not going to hold back in telling Christine off, the anger bubbling up just from looking at her. After everything she put her baby sister through, she had a lot of nerve to still be snaky.

"What the hell is your problem? I don't know you, but I do know that Delilah is your blood, your family. You need to knock it off and quit being so cold. How did you even get up here? I don't want you or that idiot Billy anywhere near her, and after what happened, I don't think there's anybody that will vouch for you both to stay here, either."

She scoffed before leaning back and folding her arms across her chest. "I have my ways. Listen, cowboy, I don't know what kind of spell she has you under, but you do not know Delilah like Billy and I do. She's very mentally ill, she needs to be locked away."

"I think you need to quit while you're ahead, you've said enough." He wasn't going to believe a word she said. Although, she was such a vile bitch, it made him think of why she wouldn't have revealed this earlier in the factory, where there had been a much bigger audience. Christine obviously got off on a crowd.

She heavily exhaled, clearly annoyed. It was always such an ordeal to explain the story to strangers. "Delilah has Bipolar and Borderline Personality Disorder. I'm assuming you haven't met "Elana the Femme Fatale" or seen her when she's on the rag?"

Rick gave her a quizzical look. "Who? What?"

"It's the nickname she gave for her alter ego, she even wrote herself a theme song. When "Elana the Femme Fatale" comes out to play, she gets very flirtatious, like she can get all the guys. She wasn't always like that, just when she got older, not like she needed it. Both of us turn into complete bitches when we get PMS. If you haven't seen it, consider yourself lucky."

He didn't want to reveal that he actually HAD seen this so called alter ego, the day she met Daryl, but was that really it? Delilah did get a little more agitated during that time of the month and preferred to be alone, but that was it. Maybe it was for the aforementioned reason that she chose to be alone? Christine ignored his stupor and kept talking.

"Anyways, these disorders, they make her lash out and act irrationally and psychotic. She needs to be back on medication, which judging from the way she came charging at Billy and me like she was a damn Eagles linebacker, I'm guessing she's not on it. If you ask me, she needs to be on something **_MUCH_** heavier, like Resperital or Lithium."

The medications she had just listed were highly dangerous and would do permanent bodily damage. Rick was genuinely disgusted with how she was trash talking Delilah and grimaced. Christine may have been her sister, but she didn't know Delilah like they all did. "How about she did that because she's damn infuriated?! You left her for dead and neither one of you give a shit, now she finds out you two have kids. You discover that she's alive, she practically exposes her painful past, and you still don't care."

"It wasn't my idea! It was all Billy. **_HEL-LO!_** I tried to go back and get her, he wouldn't let me. If I didn't care, I wouldn't have gone back."

"Don't spoon feed me horseshit and don't lie anymore than you already have. I used to be a cop, I can read people like the back of my hand. It's bothering Billy while you're getting off on it, and something tells me that you might have forced him into going along with your sick plan somehow. I saw the tears in his eyes when he tried to explain about the twins while you were smirking like The Cheshire Cat the whole damn time. What I can't figure out is why the hell he would leave Delilah for _you_. I can see why you were so jealous, it's because you will _never_ even come close to half of the woman she is."

Her face broke out in a shit eating grin, almost wanting to laugh. "I don't want to be her! I'm _better_ than her. I have Billy, which is the one thing she wants and can never have back again."

Rick clicked his tongue as he shook his head. "In what way? She made a family of these survivors, gave them a home, and brought my own family back together again after three months of searching almost the entire state. That's more than a woman, that's an angel. She has me now. I love her and I would never do what he did. Billy is the last thing on her mind, and I get the feeling Billy isn't as _obsessed_ with you as you are with him. To the best of my knowledge, she isn't on any medication. She doesn't need it."

Christine was not about to let up that he had stumped her, so she chose to act slightly unmindful instead. "Ha. Don't be surprised if she has a change of heart and they end up getting back together. You're the rebound, dude, you have no idea what it's like to be in love with somebody that's clearly in love with somebody else, and yes, she does need medication. Again, you obviously don't know her at all. I can only imagine what else she kept from you. What I mentioned earlier, the bulimia and skin picking and plastic surgery, did Delilah tell you any of it? Did Delilah tell you how she flipped out when she didn't make the dance team? Or that she actually has been to a psychiatric ward before? Just mention the name "Jennifer Woodley" to her and she'll flip out. Or the time she hit our grandma and then there's always-"

"Rick?"

They heard Delilah softly call out to him, ending the conversation before it escalated to an even uglier point. "I don't believe a word you say. I will never believe anything you say, you're nothing more than a vindictive and despicable bitch." It was probably the first time he had ever called a woman that, but he didn't feel ashamed, she earned the title.

Her lips curled up into a wicked grin. She didn't care if she was called a bitch, she prided herself on the title, it meant people knew not to mess with her because she was a badass that can't be fucked with and will fuck up the first person that tries.. "Ask her if you don't believe me. The little bunny doesn't have any rabbit holes to hop into now." She said that last sentence in a mocking tone and followed it with an evil chuckle.

Rick glared at her, this was the first time in his life that he actually wanted to hit a woman. Meanwhile, his mind began to wander on everything she said about Delilah, how much of it was true, and if and when he would ever discuss it with Delilah personally. He opened the door to see Delilah rubbing her eyes, she looked so small in her king sized bed. "Hey, sweetheart. You're finally awake." Rick closed the door and walked over, sitting down on the bed. She hugged her knees, gazing up at him.

"How long have I been out for? What happened? The last thing I remember is fighting with Christine, then her and Bill told me they had children. I get the feeling it wasn't a nightmare, huh?"

Rick shook his head, feeling his heart breaking as he looked at her saddened face. It killed him to have to tell her this again. "It actually happened. They have fraternal twins, Santino and Serena. You were so traumatized that you fainted, you've been out for a half hour. How are you feeling?"

Delilah moved closer to him, laying on her side and resting her head in his lap. He began to lovingly stroke her hair, wrapping an arm around her waist. It was all putting her at ease a tiny bit, but her head was still spinning.

"I don't know what to even think, I can't even feel. I should be crying, except the tears won't come. Maybe I shouldn't have had such a strong reaction, but Christine always said how she _never_ wanted to get married or have children. Jesus, Billy still wants to give me shit about Jonah Hill, but Christine was the one getting cock pounded by Dane Cook at The House of Blues! She goes from that to the mother of twins?!"

"Yeah, uh, about that." Rick scratched the back of his head nervously, not sure where exactly to start with all the inquiries he had for her. Delilah glanced at him, almost reading his mind, and heavily exhaled, knowing that this had to be explained once again. She looked out at the wall before speaking.

"I told you about the club hosting gigs that I did for over a year from all the attention I got from Miss Teen USA. That and I was one of the original 2009 Club Kids, a revival of the 1980's Club Kids of popular party goers. There were a lot of big names that would drop in at these events. Everybody from Justin Timberlake and Charlize Theron to Weird Al Yankovic and whatever reality show reject was hot at the moment. I remember the night that Ringo Starr, Carole King, Anjelica Houston, and Mikhail Baryshnikov all stopped by at the same time at the re opening of Studio 54 in New York City, and that was a freaking coup above everything and everybody else that ever arrived. I mean, I got to play the drums with Dana Carvey and do the Cha-Cha Slide with Heidi Klum and Audrina Lima! I never slept with anybody, it was just dancing. I didn't even drink, the club owners would give me hourly breathalyzer tests so they wouldn't get busted, I was promoting clean partying and having the time of my life doing so. One night, Jonah Hill and some of the other players in Judd Apatow's circle of actors came to one of the events, and I'm a huge fan. The other guys were getting plenty of action, but nobody was paying attention to Jonah. He was almost done losing the close to fifty pounds he was supposed to for his next project, a movie version of the show _21 Jump Street_ , but he was still a little chunky. I saw it and was instantly reminded how I used to be in that situation, so I dragged him on the dance floor and we did some salsa. I don't like to have anybody be left out, that's why I did it, and it had nothing to do with networking. It's a night out on the town with friends, I wanted him to have some fun and he did. I could tell he was a little excited to dance with me, but he didn't try anything, he was total gentleman. I don't get why Billy was so jealous. I never cheated on him, he was the love of my life. He acts so innocent, yet he was talking in the corner with Kristen Cavillari all night! Idiot, I bet he thought he was like that song "Womanizer" or something, but she turned out to be cool. Anyways, after we danced, Jonah and Jason Segel told me about their new project and that I should come and audition for a part with Judd Apatow himself. That's huge, I couldn't pass it up!"

"So how did it almost not happen?" It all sounded harmless, Delilah was just trying to show the kid a good time, not jump into bed with him.

"Billy "accidentally" gave them the wrong card. He was also requested at the events with me because he was such a babe, even got a few modeling gigs out of it, along with free promotion for his band. Anyways, since I had to circulate with everybody there, Billy would give the interested parties our business cards. It's a good thing I happened to get Jonah's number or else I never would've heard anything again. I ended up getting the part, and the movie was set to be released last summer, but wasn't because of the damn outbreak. It would have catapulted my acting career."

"Alright, I'm glad we cleared that up. Also, I'm sorry about the movie, I bet you were fantastic in it. I'm sorry about all of this happening." Billy had made it into much bigger of a deal than it actually was, but could Delilah really be believed? There was so much that she had held back on...

"Thanks. Oh, and I was not a bridezilla. I always did parties and all that over the top, I wanted to be The Female Great Gatsby or something. It was my freaking wedding day! I wanted the best, can you blame me? Come to think of it, this whole thing is bothering me. I mean, I can't help but think if things had gone down how they were supposed to, that that would have been _me_. Those could have been **_my kids, my husband, my life_**. It was all just taken from me and I didn't deserve it. It doesn't help that neither one of them will say whose idea it was to leave me in the first place. I can't believe how she exposed me, I can't even begin to imagine what the others must think, and I can't believe I exposed myself, too."

He continued to stroke her hair, feeling the pain in her words. "I don't think anybody believes her, Delilah."

"She hasn't even been here a whole day and she's already trying to sabotage my reputation amongst the others. I know you must be thinking about everything she said. I can't say I blame you."

Rick heavily sighed, dreading this inevitable moment.

"Unfortunately, I am, but she didn't stop there. She said even more in the hallway just now."

Delilah popped her head up, confused and a little frantic. "She's outside my room? How did she know to come here? What did she say?"

"I don't know how, she left that bit out. She said that you have Bipolar and Borderline Personality Disorder and need to be on medication. She also mentioned something about you hitting your grandma, that you didn't make the dance team, you've been in a psychiatric ward before, and that you have an alter ego named "Elana the Femme Fatale". Oh, and the name "Jennifer Woodley" came up."

"That stupid fucking bitch." Delilah mumbled under her breath before sitting up and walking over to her closet. After a few minutes, she sat back down on the bed, but this time there was a large stack of papers and some pictures in her lap. Rick looked down at the stack of papers and back into her eyes again. She took a deep breath and spoke. "I know right now that you probably don't trust me, this was never my intention. I had a reason for not revealing these things at all."

"Honestly, I don't know what to think anymore, Delilah."

His statement crushed her, how in one moment, his entire perspective of her was altered thanks to her vindictive sister, and it was all so unfair. "For starters, I was in the dance class my junior year in high school, there were only two classes, so we had an end of the year recital. The teacher was awful, both with her demeanor and her choreography. When the recital was finished, she went around greeting the parents, even taking pictures with some of the students. While my family was waiting, Christine very loudly said "You don't need your picture taken with "The Bitch"." My teacher heard it and looked me directly in the eye. I'm convinced it was because of that that I didn't make the dance team. My grandma hit me first, she wrapped a damn leather belt around my neck when I was having an outburst one time at her house while Christine threw water on me, like I was some damn psychotic bull or something. I accidentally pushed her to get the belt off of my neck, but nothing serious happened."

Rick nodded. "Ok, that all sounds pretty minuscule. What about the rest?"

""Elana the Femme Fatale", pronounced "Ee-lah-nah", was a joke, she was a character I dubbed a song for in the musical I was writing. She's _not_ my alter ego. As long as we're on that subject, I should explain "Tiger Lily". When Billy took me to meet his family at Steverson Ranch, the first person he introduced me to was his favorite nephew, Little Archie. He had just turned three years old and was watching _Peter Pan_ when we walked in, and it was the part where Tiger Lily kisses Peter Pan. I had my hair in pigtail braids that day, he looked over, pointed at me and said "Tiger Lily!". It just kind of stuck, only him and Billy ever called me that. It worked out since "Lily" is a nickname for "Delilah"."

Rick nodded with a small smile. "That's cute, I like it."

"So do I. Back to the story. Jennifer Woodley was Billy's girlfriend, they dated for two years and broke up a month before him and I started going together. She was really jealous, kept lying that they were still together as well as endless attempts to break us up, she was the Green Goblin to my Spider-Man, my arch nemesis. One day, I went over to her house to talk woman to woman in a mature manner and we got into a physical altercation that she started. Apparently, it was exactly what we needed, because her and I ended up becoming really good friends afterwards, Billy made up with her also. She dated Angelo for a while and she was going to be one of my bridesmaids, we even invited her to stay with us in Texas. Billy and I didn't leave as planned because of Christine, which is why Jennifer left ahead of us and was turned by the time we got there. We still don't know what the hell happened, we've never been able to figure it out. All we know is we walked in the door and there were walkers everywhere. Maybe somebody got attacked and spread it to everybody else. Jennifer always wore this three fingered gold and ruby mockingjay bird ring. That ring to her was like what my Phoenix necklace is to me, she never took it off. I wanted to keep it, but when we were disposing off the walker bodies, I didn't find it on any of their hands or on the floor, which made me think she still could have been alive and escaped the ranch somehow. I begged Billy and Christine to help me look for her, but they wouldn't. After they abandoned me, I looked when I was leaving Texas, but it was like Jennifer disappeared into thin air, I couldn't find her. I don't know why Christine would put some negative connotation on it, she knows the story, maybe it's some more jealousy. If anything, Jennifer was a better big sister to me than Christine ever was, and she wasn't even blood related. I showed you her pictures, remember?" Delilah sighed, forlorn. If she wished for anybody to come back besides her mom, it would definitely be Jennifer. It was hard to believe that at one point, they were at each other's throats, because they really had become such great friends. Delilah pulled out a few pictures and showed them to Rick. He looked down at the photograph, seeing the two girls making silly faces with three short yellow pill looking creatures with black gloves and boots, blue denim overalls, and grey rimmed goggles. "That's from when we went to Universal Studios, they had Gru's Minions from _Despicable Me_." Delilah wanly laughed as he pulled back more pictures.

Jennifer was a couple inches taller than Delilah, with dirty blonde hair mixed with caramel that went a little past her shoulders but was worn mostly in a pony tail, steel colored wide set eyes, low dimples in the corners of her mouth, naturally straight teeth, and a volleyball player's body. The next picture was of the girls with Billy, Angelo, Christine, and presumably Rob in Palm Springs, another one at a Playboy Bunny party, a couple of them dancing at nightclubs, one of them at a Madonna concert at the Hollywood Bowl, and a few in Delilah's room that were taken on Photo Booth on her iMac. "I always got along better with people older and younger than me, she was only a year younger than Billy and a year older than Christine. She would have been 27 now. We had so many good times together, we were the Dance Dance Revolution champs at the only arcade left in the county that's gone by now." Delilah pointed at a picture of the two girls on Dance Dance Revolution machines. They were both wearing matching small white platform sneakers, striped pink and black knee high socks, hot pink shorts, a white ribbed tank top with a punked out Mickey Mouse on it, and black trucker hats worn to the side with their names spray painted on graffiti style in Day-Glo neon colors. "These were our outfits that we designed, we were known as "The DDR Disney Dice Duo", because we would always play the techno Disney songs on the machines. It was pretty crazy, but we had a blast and it generated a lot of business because people would always want to "battle" us, we even went to the DanceDanceRevolution US Championship. This was before the final round in the championship. Jennifer got a really bad Charlie horse after we finished a Double Dutch version of "It's A Small World", meaning it was twice as long, and then went into "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious", we were up against this obnoxious pair from Oregon. She had to bow out and if I didn't replace her in ten seconds, I'd have to forfeit the battle, we didn't even think of bringing a backup because we were pretty much invincible. To everybody's surprise, Billy stepped in and saved the day. This was not too long after we did _Mary Poppins_ , so he knew the song by heart. It was his first time playing DDR, that's why everybody was surprised he did it, but we danced the pants off of those kids and won with a grand finale of a Beatles mashup of "Revolution/Back in the U.S.S.R"." She showed him a picture of her and Billy, her legs wrapped around his waist, one arm wrapped around his neck and he had one arm wrapped around her waist to support her, they both had their free arm pumped up in a fist, cheering, followed by a picture of the three of them with the DDR US Championship trophy. They all looked so happy, it was a great memory. "It turned out to be an excellent experience, because the videos that Billy's friend Jack took and from the DDR website went viral and the three of us were contacted by an executive at Disney for screen testing." She took the pictures back, letting a small smile slip out. "Jennifer was something else. You would have liked her. We both thought that Leonardo DiCaprio was very cute and very overrated, Madonna was our idol, who knows where both of them are? We would always have endless "quote-offs" on who knew the most quotes from _FRIENDS_ and still played with Barbies even though we were far too old for them. I taught her how to put Parmesan on her macaroni and cheese, not to wear orange with pink and white because it looks like rainbow sherbet, and how to play Suduko. She taught me how to juggle, play volleyball, and how to laugh at cheesy horror movies. I really miss Jennifer."

"It's very obvious how much you cared about her, Delilah." Regardless of everything Christine said, there was no doubting that Delilah really did have a huge heart and loved so many around her, like a true friend and a good person would.

"Yeah, and she for me. If Jennifer were still alive and found out what Billy and Christine did, she'd rip them a new one." Her smile disappeared and she looked over at Rick, knowing that he could sense her trying to deflect the next topic. "Oh, sorry. You wanted to know about the hospital."

He nodded. "Yes, take your time."

Delilah hesitated, again, another story that she loathed telling. "There was this 211 hotline for young adults that I used to call whenever I was flipping out. I was sixteen and one time I accidentally called 911 instead. The cops came along with these two social workers, this bleached blonde couple named Dave and Kelly that looked like that mock version of The Klumps from the movie _Tropic Thunder_. I was so petrified that I was bawling my eyes out, the guy Dave slapped me across the face when I wouldn't stop. Kelly spewed some bullshit that as a nurse she couldn't let me stay at home because I was so hysterical. Then Dave was all "You can't even calm down for twenty seconds." I calmed down for five minutes and they sent me away to Vista Del Mar, the shit hole of all shit holes! It's odd because I was in the backyard by myself when they were talking to my mom and Christine before they brought me back inside, and I had an instinct telling me to just run. I regret not following it, and the next thing I know I was being lead out of my house on a fucking gurney into an ambulance while the whole neighborhood was outside and lined up on the sidewalk watching. I was humiliated and mortified!" Her voice started cracking and Rick saw her eyes well up with tears, but she kept talking. "The EMT's kept groping my boobs when they were trying to get me on the gurney. I kept trying to push them away but they tightened their grip. My mom was so traumatized all she could do was tell them not to break my arms. I kept screaming out for Christine to help me, I don't know why, she actually seemed kind of shocked, too. Dave and Kelly told my mom that I was just going to talk to a doctor, to follow the ambulance and that she'd be able to take me home that night. It was a fucking lie, they put me on a 51/50, which is a 72 hour hold. I had on this Mikimoto necklace that my dad got me from Tokyo before he died. It was a square sterling silver watch that opened up, the inside was red velvet and the outside had these four pearls that spun every which way, and the watch was connected to a black leather strap. My mom didn't even think to grab it when I left for the hospital. I begged the staff to please give it to her when she signed in to visit that first night, and they said they did. When I got there, it was a nightmare. They cut the wire out of my bra and did a body cavity search on me!" She turned to Rick, horrified. "Have you ever given a body cavity search on a nude sixteen year old girl? Keep in mind, I still had this body that I do now."

Rick shook his head, feeling crushed. "No, I haven't."

"You're lucky then. At first, I had a private room to myself, but then they threw me out of it in the middle the night because some bigger nutcase needed it instead. They put me in a room with three other girls, who were sneaking boys in across the hall and having sex. I cried my eyes out, and they didn't like that. They pinned me down and held a plastic fork to my neck, threatening to stab me and gouge my eyes out. It got worse when one of their "boyfriends" a guy named Miles, took an interest to me. I tried to be cordial, but I wasn't at fucking summer camp like all the doctors made it out to be. I wasn't there to make friends, in fact, I really had no idea why the hell I was there in the first place. In group therapy, we had to say why we were there, and everybody else said "I tried to kill myself", but when it was my turn, I didn't know what to say. I was literally the lamb thrown in with a pack of wolves, and then some bitch doctor lied on my chart that I did try to kill myself when I never did. I didn't belong there, these are people that need to be in these places for life, flipping out and screaming their fucking heads off like lunatics. I know that I really don't have a leg to stand on because of that scene earlier, but I think it's justified and they didn't deserve anything less." Delilah sniffled and took a deep breath before continuing.

"It didn't help at all that the doctors and nurses were complete condescending assholes who genuinely only cared about money and not our well-being. They kept trying to force me on all these medications and were mad when I refused to take them because I knew they weren't what I was supposed to be taking. My mom was so horrified she slept in the parking lot the whole time I was there. Miles ended up molesting me, because how many times can I be molested or attacked, right?" She sarcastically laughed. "When I complained to the staff about it and was crying because they didn't care, they locked me in solitary confinement! I was the victim and they made me a prisoner! Once I stopped crying, they finally let me out. The next day, one of the nurses told my mom that I had a "little incident", which was such a fucking lie. She had already been in touch with a child advocate to get me out of there, and that little incident was the push the advocate needed, because I was released three hours later. Before I left, I had to sign a contract saying I wouldn't posses a fire arm for five years, and the ban was lifted on my twenty first birthday, just in time for the apocalypse. You know that Mikimoto necklace? I saw it one other time after I left the hospital and never again. That necklace meant the world to me, and I could never find another one again. Actually, that's kind of how I started wearing the Phoenix necklace. I saw it in Santa Barbra one day in Swarovski and bought it with my own money. It's to remind myself that I am stronger than I think I am when I doubt myself." She looked down at her necklace. As crazy as it sounds, it had gotten her through some tough times. "Sorry, I'm sidetracking again. We went after the hospital, Dave and Kelly the nurses, and 211, threatening to reveal to the state what kind of antics were really going on. Christine almost didn't want to testify on my behalf that everything happened until I promised to give her some of the settlement money. We won a $250,000 settlement and I gave Christine about $10,000 to cover her breast implants."

"Where would she get those disorders from?" Rick had a better understanding of why he hadn't heard about this before, it was clearly traumatic for Delilah, and he didn't really blame her for holding it in. Rather, he felt bad that she had been forced to tell him thanks to Christine.

"If you haven't noticed, she likes to fabricate things for attention and make them worse than they appear. Those two have popped up before, but I didn't fit the whole criteria. I've been to countless doctors since I was eight years old and I've never had the same diagnosis twice, I never fit anything one hundred percent except for ADD and later on, depression and Body Dismorphic Disorder. I don't know what else I have or what's wrong with me, but I'm not normal. That didn't stop them from putting me on numerous medications. My dad wanted to put me on enough medication to make me drool, my mom was more cautious. There's some awful medications out there, and I'm not even going to get into the side effects that the ones I did take left on me." She handed him her diagnosis papers. Rick was surprised at everything he was reading. There were diagnoses for Attention Deficit Disorder, Clinical Depression, Manic Depression, Bipolar, Borderline Personality Disorder, Schizophrenia, Asperger's Syndrome, Autism, flat out OCD, Obsessive Compulsive like tendencies, Compulsive Skin Picking/Dermatillomania, Body Dismorphia, Bulimic like tendencies, Intrusive Thoughts, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Fortunately, Delilah was right. Apart from the ADD, depression, and Body Dismorphic Disorder, nothing else appeared twice.

"You already knew about my nose, what she didn't mention was the reconstructive surgery I had to have on my left calf when I was mauled by a dog. I was almost unable to ever dance again. The dent in my leg is no longer that noticeable, and the scar from when I got stitches under my right knee really faded. The dermatillomania I had was classified as BDD, Body Dismorphic Disorder. I didn't have bulimia, I had bulimic like tendencies. Over eating and over exercising with some puking. Christine kind of gave it to me. When we were younger, the two of us would be in endless competitions trying to mess up the other one's diet. I'd persuade her with junk food and she rigged the scales. I know it sounds immature, but I was thirteen, she was almost an adult and should have known better. Some of the enamel was etched off my teeth from the three years I wore braces, along with them becoming discolored from the medications I took, that's the dental work I had done. I still wear a retainer." Delilah reached into her nightstand and pulled out a small case. She opened it, revealing a glittery blue bottom retainer and a glittery pink top retainer, to which Rick gave her a puzzled look.

"When- how-"

"I put them in right after you go to sleep and take them out right before you wake up. I guess I'm kind of embarrassed because it gives me a lisp. See?" Delilah popped her retainers in and started talking. "Sch-shells sea cells down by the sch shore. USSSR. Thhhor." She took them out and put them back in the case. "I'm surprised Christine didn't tell you how I had to go to speech therapy as a kid. I had a hard time with S's, I couldn't say "specific" correctly until I was fifteen. I don't wear my retainers around others for the reason that I don't want to be reminded of how I used to talk." Delilah put the case away and looked at him again.

"I had a little laser work done on my face, but the majority of the few scars I had disappeared from microdermabrasion facials, which I used to get regularly. The brown spots on my arms and back went away also. I didn't have that much of cellulite and stretch marks, but luckily, the small amount I had faded completely when I lost the weight and toned up from my growth spurt. My boobs obviously had them because they developed so quickly. Here's the bills for all of that, including the before and after pictures. I also have all the police reports from when my dad hit my mom." She handed Rick even more papers and couldn't watch him look through them.

It had been so long since Rick had seen a police report or filled one out. He read them carefully, seeing all the times her father had been arrested for abusing both of them, and then the final police report where Rachelle shot him, which was written off as self defense. The next things that he looked at were all the bills and pictures specifying the work she had done. Everything seemed pretty minute, but obviously significant enough to the point that it needed to be fixed.

Delilah could kill Christine, she didn't want Rick to know any of this about her, it was bad enough that Billy already knew. "After I went to the hospital, I was kind of spooked. That and starting up with Bill helped me stop picking and binge eating, along with the medications I was taking. I ran out about a month after I was abandoned, and going through withdrawal was _not_ fun. I had to do everything not to start picking my skin or stuffing my face. Sometimes I would just lock myself in the back of the truck and scream to let it all out. I'd cry myself to sleep at night and thought about killing myself, but knew I'd never act out on it. I met Javier and Matt afterwards, it really forced me to snap out of it. I used to play that song "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera whenever I was upset, I still do sometimes, and "The Voice Within". My problems still rear their ugly head when I have PMS, I turn into an awful bitch, that's why I prefer to be alone most of the week. There's a reason I never told you any of this. Every single day is a battle not to relapse and flip out. With the exception of when Tyler confessed, today was the first day in eighteen months that I fully lost my shit. I have to keep a lid on it, I have too many responsibilities now. Even if I didn't, it's not beneficial to me or anybody else. Before today, I was genuinely happy. There were people that knew me now, not who I used to be, and they never needed to know because I was no longer a flight risk." Delilah was heartbroken that now she was exposed, it would only be a matter of time until everybody else found out what she had just revealed to Rick, and she would be alone, **_again._** The thought of it fully brought on the tears.

"I didn't want to walk around with the scars of my past, both physically and mentally. I wanted to be beautiful again. I used to get highlights in my hair, they've grown out and this is my natural hair color. I also used tanning beds and got spray tans and wore eyeliner all the time. I still wear makeup when I work out. I didn't tell anybody else about the hospital or medications because I thought it didn't matter since I was no longer like that. Apparently, it does, or I wouldn't have kept all this stuff. It should mean nothing, but it's the only reminder tying me down that I used to be fucked up!" She flung all the papers out of Rick's lap and sent them flying to the floor. Startled, he looked over to see a furious expression on her face. "Who am I kidding?! I'm not normal, and I'll never be normal! I'm not the female Great Gatsby, I'm the female Randle McMurphy, fucking brilliant but insane! I can see it in your eyes, Rick. Everything you've ever known about me is a lie, even how I look! If you ever have sex with or make love to me again, you won't see me as how I look now. You'll only be seeing how I used to be, the girl in these pictures! You'll never think of me the same again!" He tried to speak, but she wouldn't let him, she was on a tangent. "Don't even look at me! I'm just like Shane's cousin, Rosie, but with the whole DSM-IV attached to me!" Delilah couldn't hold back and released her tears as she turned away. Tears of disappointment, frustration, anger, misery. "It's why Billy couldn't take it anymore, I drove him away, and I'm sure this has all driven you away, too! I know that we're over and that you don't want to be here anymore, I'm a fucking joke! Just leave, Rick. Go!" She cried even harder. Everything that she had worked to conceal was now on display and there was no going back. She would further be classified as not just a martyr, but now a liar. Nobody would believe her now, it was all over, and the fact that she was going to lose everything shattered her soul and ripped her heart out.

Rick could feel himself becoming even more distressed as he watched her. When she thought that withholding her past was irrelevant, it kind of made sense. It made him think about how people's roles were switched in the world now, how Axel and Oscar at the prison were once criminals but still had good qualities, and how somebody good like Shane morphed into something that was pure evil. Delilah wasn't evil, she was good, she was also just disoriented and shaken up from the traumatizing events in her life. While he was concerned, he didn't think less of her. Delilah was still the girl that brought him and Carl back to Judith, the girl that reunited them with the others, risked her life to get his kids a picture of their mother, and lastly, she was still the girl he fell madly in love with that allowed him to give life a second chance. Rick gently turned Delilah around, lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet. She was crying so hard she was hiccupping, but managed to calm herself down a bit.

"Delilah, I understand why you didn't say anything sooner. It's hard not to judge people, even now. Except for no matter what those papers say, that's no longer who you are now. You've stood above and proved yourself to be beyond whatever those doctors wrote down. You're one of the most incredible people not only that I know, but that I've ever met. Don't let the past overshadow all the good you've done not only for yourself, but for those around you as well. I love the way you look and wouldn't change a thing about you. Even if you were five hundred pounds, I still wouldn't love you any less." Delilah stopped crying and laughingly smiled, which made Rick smile also. "Assumed psychoses and cosmetic procedures aren't going to drive me away. Inside and out, you're amazing just the way you are."

They both knew he was quoting "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars, but it didn't make the moment any less sweeter. Rick really was a stand out guy and pure of heart, not superficial or small minded at all, she could be herself around him, around everybody at Jellbany, too. This was her life now, and she was happy. Unfortunately, she was well aware of what awaited her on the other side of the door, and she was going to face it head on and head strong. "Thanks, I appreciate it. I love you, Rick."

He wiped her tears away with his free hand. "I love you, too."

They leaned in for a kiss and just as their lips were about to touch, they were interrupted due to the sudden sound of yelling coming from the hallway.


	38. Where The Truth Lies, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Carl tell Christine and Billy off, respectively. Madison attempts to break it up until Delilah and Rick stop her. After everybody is calmed down, Delilah agrees to talk things out with Billy and Christine. While much is revealed, including the night of the infamous hookup, Christine is still holding something back from her sister.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! This is the start of a whole new saga regarding Delilah, Billy, and Christine! So excited! Lots will be revealed and hearts will be broken! :/ F.Y.I., Billy was born in Houston and raised in California, which is why he doesn't have an accent. Also, I do play those songs at 3 and 4 in the morning!**

**This chapter was a little difficult to write to get the feel for it, so I just took from my own experiences surrounding family fights. One minute we'll be at each other's throats, the next it'll be like nothing ever happened and we're watching TV. Bizarre but true. Also, Louie Rucker is a combination of two of the guards I knew pretty well when I lived in a gated community long ago in Calabasas, but I physically based him a bit off of the ever hilarious Louis C.K.!**

**To all my followers, favorites, and reviewers, thank you thank you thank you so much for giving my story a chance! It makes me soar! :)**

**Thanks again to Hey01ig, SilverSun09, RebornRose1992, and Znon, you guys are the best! :) Check out Hey01ig's two awesome _Walking Dead_ stories, she's a shining star! :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH 3 A.M., SORRY, 4 IN THE MORNING, OR YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY MATCHBOX TWENTY/ROB THOMAS, BUCKCHERRY/JOSH TODD, GWEN STEFANI, AND PHIL COLLINS, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_Chapter Thirty Eight: Where The Truth Lies, Part One_ **

**_They leaned in for a kiss and just as their lips were about to touch, they were interrupted due to the sudden sound of yelling coming from the hallway._ **

Rick and Delilah pulled away, giving each other a confused look.

"What's going on?" Delilah asked. "That voice, it has to be Christine." Once the name escaped her lips, she became worried.

"And the other voice sounds like-"

 

"She's a human, not some cow you put out to pasture!

"I had to do what was best for my children, for my future! I did it for love!"

"By killing their aunt?! Bullshit! Nobody here will ever believe anything you say!"

"Listen, Farmer Barbie, you don't know Delilah like Billy and I do! I'm her sister, I think I know what I'm talking about! She's mentally disturbed and has lied to you all the whole time you've been here!"

"The only liars are you and him! A sister would **_never_** do what you did! **_I'm_** her sister, **_we're_** her family! You and that asshole gave up that privilege the day you left her, and you can never get it back! I want you gone! Take him and your kids and get the fuck out of here, now!"

"Kiss my ass, you honky tonk Yankee bitch!"

Those were the wrong words for Christine to say, because the next thing that happened was Maggie's fist colliding in her cheek. Hershel had taught Maggie how to throw a perfect punch back in second grade and again right before she left for college. Although he wouldn't approve of her fighting because it wasn't very ladylike at all, she had a feeling he'd make an exception for this one time. This was not a lady, this was a bitch that deserved it.

Christine fired back, Maggie ducking just in time, but that didn't prevent the fight from quickly escalating into a full on slapping fest complete with hair pulling.

Glenn and Billy had burst through the stairwell door and were trying to grab onto Maggie and Christine, respectively, to prevent them from fighting further.

"Christine, cut it out!"

"Maggie, she's not worth it!"

"Why do you always have to fight with everybody and cause a problem?!"

Neither one of them could hear the words nor did they care. They were too pissed off to think rationally.

"I'm not leaving until I set that skinny little bitch straight!"

"You'll never get through to her, not with all of us around!"

Madison came in and swooped the girls up by the waist, one under each arm at a sideways angle, but not even that stopped them and they were still trying to claw and slap each other.

"Break it up, break it up, or I will whiplash the both of you! Besides being a bull rider, my day job was a warden at The Central Mississippi Correctional Facility, and believe me, I was one of the most feared."

"She hit me first!"

"You had it coming!"

"Stop, Stop, STOP! Please, all of you!" Everybody looked over at Delilah as Rick followed behind her through the bedroom door.

"Delilah." Billy said, almost surprised. Her face was clean of the makeup smudges from earlier, but he could tell she had been crying, her eyes were puffy. Next to Christine, Billy knew her better than everybody else in the room, if not all of Jellbany.

Delilah felt so small as she took in the faces around her. Madison holding Christine under one arm with Billy on her left and Maggie under the other arm with Glenn on her right. The melee they were all in had gone into a silent standstill with somber facial expressions, some almost guilty.

As much as she was tempted to turn around and look at Rick for guidance, Delilah had to be a big girl and take care of this on her own. For the second time that day, innocent bystanders had been brought in when they didn't deserve to be. She folded her arms across her chest. "Madison, please put them down."

The former rodeo queen shot her best friend a quizzical look. "Sure about that?"

Delilah nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. We're not going to get anywhere if we're at each other's throats, I learned that the hard way."

Madison shrugged. "Good point, but say the word and I'll knock this devil bitch into the next century." She dropped Christine, who landed with a thud, and gently set Maggie down.

Once Christine had scrambled to her feet, she noticed that Billy had not taken his eyes off of Delilah the whole time, and joined him in the stare, while the others once again watched the three of them looking at one another. Her baby sister was the first to break the silence.

"Are you ok?" Delilah didn't know why she asked that, neither did anybody else. She shouldn't even care, especially after they had behaved in the factory, but a part of her wanted to be the bigger person that she knew she could be.

"Sort of. Are you ok?" Billy asked.

"Maybe some day I will be." Delilah didn't know why she said that, either, but she was so numb it was as if she didn't care.

Christine interjected. "I have a missing tooth, but I'm fine. You look like shit."

"You're one to talk, you look worse than me."

"I know. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

They both faintly laughed. For a moment, it was as if none of this had transpired and they were sisters again. It was rather odd, and the others had caught on quickly in the midst of confusion. The brief clarity passed just as quickly as it started and Delilah set herself into mature mode. If they wanted to get to the bottom of everything, the digging process needed to start now.

"Alright." She took a deep breath. "Well, we-"

"Delilah!" Carl jogged in, with Beth holding Judith behind him and Tara right behind her. He ran up and hugged Delilah.

"Hey, kidlet." She slowly returned the hug, which he tightened before releasing.

"I heard about what happened, are you ok?" He seemed genuinely upset judging by the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes.

Delilah nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked over at Beth and Tara, giving them a weak smile. "Hi, girls." Her smile widening a bit upon seeing Judith. "Aww, hi Suite Judy Blue Eyes. How is she?"

"She's good, but how are you feeling?" Beth asked.

"Are you sure you're alright? That was a crazy scene back there, you sure are a BAMF if I ever saw one." Tara nodded in approval, making Delilah smirk a little.

"You've got a gnarly scratch on your neck." Carl said as he pointed, which Delilah quickly covered with her hand out of self consciousness.

"I know. You should see the other guy."

He turned around, looking at Billy and Christine. Carl was so focused on Delilah that he hadn't even noticed them. "This is them? Your sister and your fiancé?"

"Yes, Christine and Billy."

Carl just stared at the two of them, speechless, before his face twisted into an angry glare and he drew his fist back, punching Billy in the stomach as hard as he could, surprising everybody. Christine gasped while Billy groaned and temporarily buckled over ever so slightly, attempting to get his breathing back, both of them astonished as to how such a scrawny tween had a punch like that.

"You're a fucking idiot."

"Carl!" Rick scolded, embarrassed by his son's choice of words, even if they were deserved, but that didn't stop the young boy from telling the couple off.

"Why would you leave her behind like that? Don't you realize who and what you gave up? How can you live with yourselves? And you-" He turned to Christine with a glare. "You're just plain evil. Delilah is the best sister anybody could want or have, not just to me, but to all of us. If there's something you don't like about yourself, try to fix it and not kill off the competition so you can win no contest."

Christine didn't say anything, all she did was look on, almost ashamed but clearly uncomfortable that a boy twelve years younger had stood up to her. Billy was the one that spoke up with a guilt-ridden and forlorn look on his face.

"I don't live very well with myself, it was a horrible decision that I'll regret for the rest of my life." It was apparent by the tone in his voice how much he meant what he said, but Carl wasn't buying it.

"Whatever. You know what? Maybe you leaving Delilah behind was the best thing you could have done, because she's with my dad now and he wouldn't dare do to her what you two did. Your loss is our gain."

"Carl, that's enough."

He looked over at his father confidently. "Don't worry, Dad. I said all I've needed to say." Carl shot them one final look before standing at Delilah's side, who ruffled his hat.

"Thanks, Carl. You've sure got balls, buddy. Pop, lock, and shoot it?"

Rick cleared his throat as she and Carl locked fingers. "Delilah." She looked over at him and he nodded his head over at Billy and Christine, causing her smile to disappear.

"Oh, right." She released hands with Carl and stepped forward, the staid look intact once again. "As I was saying, we're all here now and it's not like anybody can leave without getting answers. I think we've gotten all our frustrations out, so it's time to talk about this in a mature manner. No physical fights or harsh words, we're going to talk this out like adults." They were all in the same room, and Delilah was finally provided with a chance to receive some answers, granted that they would tell her the truth. She glanced over at Christine. "Can you handle that?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

Delilah then turned her gaze to Billy. "What about you?"

He nodded. "I'll tell you everything. Is there somewhere we can go and talk?"

"No, whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of them. Besides, I don't think the three of us can be trusted to be alone together right now."

"Alright, fair enough."

"Before we start," Delilah started pointing around the room at each person. "This is Madison, Maggie, Maggie's husband Glenn and her little sister Beth, Tara, Rick's kids Carl and Judith, and Rick Grimes, **_my boyfriend_**." She shot her sister and ex fiance a look like "Yeah, that's right. Wanna challenge that?", which left them both intimidated.

"Hi." Billy quietly replied.

"He used to be a cop." Christine interjected with a wink at Rick.

"Yeah, so don't test him. Also, don't think that went unnoticed, Chrissy. You took one boyfriend from me, I'll be damned if I let you take another." Before her bitch of a big sister could retort, Delilah asked the first question. "When did it happen? When did you two sleep together?"

Billy answered. "December 10th."

She remembered, her and Billy had been broken up for just about two weeks. "I remember now, we got into an argument two weeks before over what song we should use for the first dance at our wedding. I wanted "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" by Elton John, you wanted "Burning Love" by Elvis Presley, and I told you-"

"There won't be any hokey Elvis songs at my wedding." He dared to crack a smile, as did Delilah.

"Yeah, I did, and we got into a huge fight. God, we were so young and stupid back then." She turned to Rick. "See, Rick? I told you I used to be a brat." She turned back to Billy. "After we made up, we decided on-"

""Come Away With Me" by Norah Jones." They both replied.

Once again, Delilah exchanged in a brief laugh with one of her betrayers, and everybody had caught on. They were a little puzzled, but weren't too worried. Delilah pulled herself together and dove back into business with a crucial question. "Billy, I have to know. You're one of the hottest guys I've ever met in my life. I mean, a guy that looks like you can get any girl he wants. Why Christine? Why, **_WHY_** my sister? Wasn't there anybody better?" Her immaturity and bitterness may have shone through with her statement, but in Delilah's mind, it made sense, and her logic went unquestioned by the others. Billy looked at her with a serious yet sad gaze.

"Honestly? I thought she was you."

Delilah sarcastically laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

Christine shook her head. "No, it's true. He said your name the whole time."

"You did?" Delilah raised an eyebrow, as did the others.

"It was the night of Harry's Christmas party. I was really drunk and she was wearing this dress of yours. I woke up a few hours later and realized the mistake I made."

**_HARRY'S GUEST ROOM, OXNARD, CA, DECEMBER 11TH, 2010, 2:00 am_ **

_Billy opened his eyes and instantly regretted it as he was hit with a blasting headache. He groaned, rubbing his temples. "That is the last time I do jäger bombs. I'm getting too old for this shit." Billy was about to sit up until he realized he was fully naked, along with the feeling of somebody's arms wrapped around his waist as they stirred themselves awake. "Delilah?"_

" _Noo…" It wasn't the melodic voice of his Delilah, this voice had a drawl. He looked down as a girl with dishwater blonde hair popped her head up, a smile on her face. Even though it was pretty dark, he knew right away who it was. "Good morning, gorgeous man."_

" _Christine?!" Billy practically fell out of bed, he couldn't get away from her faster. He sat up to see her smiling and became worried. "What the hell happened last night? Did we?" He pointed back and forth between the two of them, feeling his heart sink into the pit of his stomach when Christine's smile broadened as she nodded._

" _Yes, we did. I must say, Billy, you are pretty damn great in the sheets. It took you a while to rev up the engine, but you definitely crossed the finish line with flying colors at the speed of light. Why don't we have Round 2?" She reached out her arm, only for him to flinch the moment her hand touched him._

" _Where are my clothes? I have to get out of here." Billy found his boxer briefs and jeans, sliding them on in a hurry before standing up and looking for his shirt while she drooled over his magnificent body._

_Christine scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion. **PLEASE, THIS CAN'T HAPPEN AGAIN!** "Why? We were having such a good time."_

" _No, we weren't. I was drunk, I think you were also, and it was a mistake. Also, did you forget that I'm_ **_marrying your sister_** _?"_

_She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's not like you cheated on her, you've been broken up since before Thanksgiving."_

_"Doesn't matter, it's only temporary. She can never know about this, it's nothing more than a drunk one night stand." Billy threw his shirt on, buttoning it up and sat down to put on his shoes while Christine became more desperate._

" _But I thought we were going to start going together now! You know how I've always felt about you!"_

_Billy looked at her, now he was the one that was confused. "What made you think that? People say lots of things that don't make sense when they're drunk. Look, I know your breakup with Rob was difficult, but jumping into bed with a guy isn't going to solve your problems. You're better than that. We've been friends for a long time, and I don't think we should screw it up over this. The last thing I want is for there to be this huge awkward nasty riff. You're going to find a great guy, there's somebody for everybody. Delilah is just my somebody. No matter what we argue over, that's how it's always been and that's how it's going to be. Nothing will change that. She's my one and only." He leaned over, grabbing Christine's hand and laying a kiss on the back of her palm, a sign of friendship and respect. "I'm sorry things couldn't work out for us." Billy stood up and walked to the door as he looked at Christine. "I have some buddies coming in from Texas next week, really great guys, I'll be sure to introduce you to them. Bye, Christine, I'll see you soon." He opened the door and walked out, leaving Christine that much more annoyed and upset, but it slightly subsided as a wicked grin spread across her face._

" _Oh, don't worry, Billy. We **will** be together."_

**_DELILAH AND RACHELLE'S MANSION, WOOD RANCH, SIMI VALLEY, CA, AN HOUR LATER_ **

**" _She says baby_**

**_It's 3 am I must be lonely_ **

**_When she says baby_ **

**_Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes_ **

**_Says the rain's gonna wash away I believe it."_ **

_Billy was outside Delilah's house with his electric blue Fender Stratocaster, better known as "Billy Boy Blue", and portable amp. Delilah had always been a huge Matchbox Twenty/Rob Thomas fan, the memory of how bezerk she went when the band went on stage at their March 2008 Staples Center concert brought a smile to his lips whenever he thought about it. There was an acoustic piano version of_ _"3 A.M." that Rob Thomas performed on VH1's Storytellers that was beyond flawless, but Billy didn't even dare to attempt replicating it. His guitar was loud enough that Delilah could hear from her bedroom window on the other side of the house, but it had been two and a half minutes and the only responses he got were barking dogs and scowling neighbors._

" _Turn the music off!"_

" _I'm trying to sleep here!"_

" _If that's not off in 5 seconds, I'm calling the cops!"_

_He turned around, facing the street. "Knock it off, I'm trying to get my girl back!" Billy turned back to face the house. **"DE-LI-LAH! DELILAH SCARLETT DALTREY STEVERSON, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"** His pleas only made the complaints louder._

" _Shut the fuck up, Singing Romeo!"_

_"This isn't "Say Anything", Jackass!"_

_All of this only made Billy resume singing, but this time, a different song, another one of Delilah's favorites. He began to belt out the words as the guitar's tempo became more gentle._

**" _Oh I, have a lot to say_**

**_I was thinking on my time away_ **

**_I miss you and things weren't the same_ **

**_Cause everything inside, it never comes out right_ **

**_And when I see you cry it makes me want to die."_ **

_Before he could lead into the chorus, Delilah's mother Rachelle walked out of the house wearing a long black and leopard print velour bathrobe with powder blue UGG slippers. It was a little eerie how similar the two of them looked, it definitely provided Billy with a view of how Delilah would look at her mother's age. Judging by the look on her face, she was not happy but not mad, more ambivalent than anything._

" _Billy? What are you doing out here? Are you aware of the time?"_

" _Oh, hi, Mrs. Daltrey." He slightly blushed, embarrassed. "You look exceptionally lovely this evening."_

_She looked closely at him. "Thanks, but it's Rachelle, and you know I went back to my maiden name. Billy, hun, have you been drinking?"_

_Billy nodded. "I mean, I was, but I'm sober now, I've been sober for a few hours I reckon. I need to talk to your daughter."_

" _I don't think right now is the best time." Delilah had been very depressed lately, and Rachelle worried that seeing Billy would make her daughter's depression even worse._

" _Love never waits, Rachelle. I love her, I wanna marry her."_

_At that moment, Delilah's dog Motley came running out of the house, barking. Motley was a fourteen year old light Golden Retriever that didn't have much longer to live, but that was hard to sense considering how energetic he was in his old age. He jumped up on Billy, who bent down to the dog's level as he was greeted with friendly nuzzles and ear licks._

" _Hey, boy! How are you?" Billy pet the excited pup before standing up and looking at Rachelle again. "I have to talk to Delilah, I need to tell her this." He positioned his guitar again, to which Rachelle hopelessly shook her head._

" _Billy, don't." Except he was on a high of youthful tenacity that was unstoppable, and he began to sing again, unaware that Delilah had stepped outside._

**" _I'm sorry I'm bad_**

**_I'm sorry you're blue_ **

**_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_ **

**_And I know I can't take it back_ **

**_I love how you kiss_ **

**_I love all your sounds_ **

**_Baby the way you make my world go round_ **

**_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry._ **

**_I'm sorry, baby_ **

**_I'm sorry, baby, yeah_ **

**_I'm sorry."_ **

" _Billy?" Delilah stood next to her mother, wearing a satin light pink short kimono robe with purple cherry blossoms all over it, loosely covering her grey tanktop, blue and green striped boxer shorts, and large yellow Mickey Mouse feet slippers that always cracked him up._

 _When he saw her, Billy got a stupid, silly grin on his face._ " _Delilah! You're awake." He walked up to her._

" _Billy, what are you-" Before she was finished asking her question, Billy had placed his hands on her face, planting a sweet and lingering kiss on her lips, pressing their bodies together. Delilah let out a muffled surprised squeal in his mouth, but found herself reciprocating the kiss almost immediately._

_The whole scene touched Rachelle's heart a bit. "I'll leave you kids alone to take care of this. Come on, Motley." She whistled and the dog, who had been watching the whole thing with piqued interest, came trotting over. **I hope I'm doing the right thing.** Rachelle thought to herself as she and Motley went inside the house. Once they were alone, the young lovers separated from the kiss a few seconds later, Delilah was still mystified._

" _What are you doing here? Were you playing "3 A.M." by Matchbox Twenty?" She watched him nod before speaking again. "Why? That song is about his mother's battle with cancer, it's not really a love song."_

" _I know, but I remembered you saying something about always playing that song whenever you were up at 3:00 AM and "Four in the Morning" by Gwen Stefani whenever you're up at 4:00 AM. I know what the song is about, so that's why I followed it up with "Sorry" by Buckcherry. Delilah, I need you to remember this." Billy started strumming on his guitar again, playing a tune Delilah exceptionally loved._

**_"Come stop your crying_ **

**_It will be alright_ **

**_Just take my hand_ **

**_Hold it tight_ **

**_I will protect you_ **

**_From all around you_ **

**_I will be here_ **

**_Don't you cry_ **

**_For one so small,_ **

**_You seem so strong_ **

**_My arms will hold you,_ **

**_Keep you safe and warm_ **

**_This bond between us_ **

**_Can't be broken_ **

**_I will be here_ **

**_Don't you cry_ **

**_'Cause you'll be in my heart_ **

**_Yes, you'll be in my heart_ **

**_From this day on_ **

**_Now and forever more_ **

**_You'll be in my heart_ **

**_No matter what they say_ **

**_You'll be here in my heart, always."_ **

_Delilah watched the whole scene in awe, Billy had his eyes on her the whole time. She absolutely adored Phil Collins, and "You'll Be In My Heart" always stood out to her, it was one of the songs that was played at the Senior Life Skills Retreat. Delilah almost thought that Billy really screwed up to be this apologetic, but maybe he was coming to his senses and actually felt sorry. Once he finished the chorus, he took his guitar off and gently set it down, getting on his knees while taking Delilah's hands in his own. "I am so, so sorry for my behavior and how I've been acting, baby. I didn't mean any of those things I said, there's just a lot going on for me right now, for both of us. I think you're the most amazing girl I've ever met and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You don't need those medications, they're making things worse. We have to get you off of them, I'm here for you and I want to help in whatever way I can. Please, take me back, darlin?"_

_She almost wanted to laugh, every time he said "darlin'", it was one of the few words that revealed the slightest hint of a Southern accent. Delilah had tears in her eyes, wishing she could tell him the reason why she was so depressed, about how she had to kill a zombiefied Angelo over six months ago. Rumors of a possible apocalypse spreading to California had been circulating for quite some time, but she couldn't risk revealing what she had to do, or she'd have to go back to the place she dreaded most… While she could tell he had been drinking, she sensed that maybe he had taken something else, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but his words were so sweet and poignant. Delilah knew that what they had was real love that had faults but would last forever._

" _Is everything alright, Delilah? We've received some noise complaints." Billy and Delilah turned around to see Louie Rucker, a portly looking man with squinty eyes, thinning auburn hair, and a wide toothy grin, inside his white security SUV. He was one of the security guards for Fitzgerald Caledonia Estates, the gated community that Delilah had moved to with her mom and sister after her father died, and a good man at that. Louie knew the family well, he had been called on several times over the years when Delilah had outbursts when she was younger. Delilah nodded._

" _Yes, Louie. It's all good, I've got it under control."_

_He returned the nod. "Alright, if you say so, I trust you." Louie was about to roll up the window when he stopped. "Oh, Delilah. Thank you and your mother both so much for the delicious home baked treats. The boys down at the guardhouse went crazy for them, we even had to go raid the batch you girls delivered to the police department and firehouse down the road because we finished ours."_

_Delilah smiled and giggled. "Of course, it's not a problem. You all do so much for this community and this city, it's the least we can do, showing the holiday spirit and how thankful we are."_

_He smiled. "You're a doll. I'll see you around."_

" _Alright, thanks for coming out. Night, Fuddrucker."_

" _Sweet dreams, jelly bean. Don't let go of her, young man." He rolled his window up before Billy could reply and promptly drove away._

" _Don't worry, I won't." Billy turned his attention back to Delilah with hopeful eyes and she felt her frustrations dwindling on why they broke up._

" _I missed you so much, Billy, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such an immature brat about all this."_

" _No, I'm just as much to blame. Let's forget about it all and move forward, ok?"_

_Delilah grinned. "OK, that sounds perfect. Do you wanna come inside?"_

_Billy flashed her his perfect smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that." He rose to his feet and wrapped Delilah up in his arms in a tight hug. "I love you, Chickpea."_

" _I love you, too, Babeadee." Delilah stepped back, standing on her tiptoes as she pulled his face down to her level and gave him a loving kiss. She smiled and intertwined her fingers through his. "I thought of a song we could use instead."_

_Billy picked up his guitar and followed her inside. "Oh yeah, what is it?" He asked as he closed the door behind them._

 

It was obvious that all three of them had simultaneously reflected on the story as he told it. It was also obvious how deep of a love these two once had. Rick instantly thought back on Christine's words about not being surprised if Delilah went back to Billy, and it left an awful feeling in his stomach.

The memory was a truly touching one, it almost made her want to cry, but Delilah was a little baffled above everything else. How could he not have _felt_ the difference? She remembered the dress, it was a striped red, white, and green strapless cocktail dress that her grandma had sent for Christmas the year before. It wasn't really Delilah's style, so Christine insisted on taking it, despite the fact that it was too small. She had been determined to land a guy that night, it's why Delilah had left the party earlier in the evening the moment she saw Billy and how drunk he was, little did she know that her sister would end up with her fiancé.

"I remember. You were always serenading me with some song, knowing I was young and stupid enough to swoon. Did you do anything with her after we got back together?"

He shook his head. "That's not why I did it, I was expressing myself and it made you happy. She kind of kissed me once, but I didn't reciprocate."

"That was then, this is now. Honestly, after everything that's happened, I'm willingly to overlook that, but that's the only thing."

Trying to break the uncomfortable strain, Billy asked the next question. "Why didn't you try to contact us on the Iridium phone or use the Beacon to let us know you were still alive?"

"There was obviously a reason you abandoned me. Why continue to stay where I wasn't wanted? She wanted you to herself, you went along with it, and I was just in the way. Right, Christine?" She glanced over at her older sister, who now appeared to be visibly perturbed. "Got something you want to add, Sister Christian?" In true tradition of nicknaming somebody after a song, Delilah called her "Sister Christian" after the song by Night Ranger and Billy "Piano Rebel" since he was a big fan of the two most famous musicians named Billy, Joel and Idol. Christine huffed.

"Of course I do. He went back to you every single time, no matter what you did. It should've been me. I was the one that loved him long before you did and loved him more than you ever could. You were getting in the way of my happiness and had to be eliminated, except even when you weren't around, Billy still wanted you over me." Christine brought her hand to her chest, and something glistening immediately caught Rick's eye. It was a gold animal shaped piece of jewelry that was adorned with bright stones. It didn't take long for Delilah to notice and go wide eyed, forgetting everything that her sister had just admitted.

"Where did you get that?"

**_OMG! WHAT DOES CHRISTINE HAVE THAT BOTH RICK AND DELILAH ARE FIXATED ON?!_ **


	39. Where The Truth Lies, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of the "Where The Truth Lies" Saga. Many sad and eye opening confessions and secrets are revealed from Billy, Christine, and Delilah. What will the others think? Rick's paranoia increases over Delilah and Billy's interaction.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! I hope everybody had a fantastic Fourth of July! This chapter is more emotional in my opinion with many sad revelations on both sides, we also find out how in depth Delilah's rising career was, she really had done a lot more than she let up, it sounded like she was close to achieving her dreams before the apocalypse, maybe she's proud and didn't want to brag?**

**To all my followers, favorites, and reviewers, thank you thank you thank you so much for giving my story a chance! It makes me soar! :)**

**Thanks again to Hey01ig, SilverSun09, RebornRose1992, and Znon, you guys are the best! :) Check out Hey01ig's two awesome _Walking Dead_ stories, she's a shining star! :) Thank you also to bluecrush611 for helping me figure some things out with the story =) Be sure to check out her _Walking Dead_ story as well!**

**_Chapter Thirty Nine: Where The Truth Lies, Part Two_ **

" ** _Of course I do. He went back to you every single time, no matter what you did. It should've been me. I was the one that loved him long before you did and loved him more than you ever could. You were getting in the way of my happiness and had to be eliminated, except even when you weren't around, Billy still wanted you over me." Christine brought her hand to her chest, and something glistening immediately caught Rick's eye. It was a gold animal shaped piece of jewelry that was adorned with bright stones. It didn't take long for Delilah to notice and go wide eyed, forgetting everything that her sister had just admitted._**

" ** _Where did you get that?"_**

"Get what?" Christine looked down at the ring and shrugged. "Oh, this? I found it, it's just like Jessica's."

"Christine, don't." She turned around and looked at Billy, who shook his head, giving her a stern look. Everybody else could sense that it was something being hidden. "I'll give you a chance to come clean."

" ** _Jennifer_** , not Jessica. That's not a replica, it's her actual ring."

Christine was still lying and Billy obviously knew it. "No, Delilah. I told you, I found it in a pawn shop." Her nostrils inhaled sharply, which had always been an indicator for whenever she was lying.

"I'm begging you not to do this."

The more Christine denied, the more upset Delilah became. "Yes, Christine, _it is_ Jennifer's ring because one ruby eye is bigger than the other. Where did you get it?! Don't lie to me anymore than you have! I want to know right now, tell me right now! **_Where did you get that ring?!"_**

"Delilah, she's dead." Billy interrupted, watching hey eyes further widen.

"What? You found her?" Delilah felt the color draining from her face as she watched him nod solemnly.

"Yes, we did. Jennifer was holed up at a Costco right outside of Austin, we were there getting more supplies since we lost the truck."

"And? What did she say happened to your family?"

"She didn't know, she was sleeping in the basement bedroom. When she woke up, she went downstairs to find that they were all turned and coming after her. Jennifer was only able to grab her backpack and had to use the zip line from the basement to the kid's tree house to get out of there. When there was a walker inside the tree house, she fell into the duck pond and her satcoms were destroyed, which is why she couldn't contact us. She had to hotwire Tommy's van, it made it up to a mile before the Costco. Jennifer seemed pretty freaked and said that there were more than 30 walkers when she left."

Tommy was the husband of Kayla, Billy's fourth older sister. The Steverson family was a rather large one, with as close to as many members as the Kennedys spread out all over the country, but only the ones in Texas stayed at the ranch when the outbreak started. Delilah loved each and every one of them as if they were her blood relatives, and they for her. Tommy and Kayla were kind of an older version of herself and Billy, since there was only about a ten year age difference between the couples. She even coached their daughters Sadie Belle and Anna in beauty pageants, which resulted in Delilah and Kayla having a side business where Delilah coached kids via Skype and did their makeup at pageants when she could, Kayla designed costumes for them. They had tried to get Christine in on it to be the spray tanner and do hair, but she refused. The images of their walker turned forms still haunted her, of what was left of the Steverson clan when they arrived. Tommy and Kayla, Billy's three brothers Robert, Michael, and Kyle, his other sisters Brooke, Michelle, and Rebecca, their seven spouses, Billy's parents Sharon and Vance, not to mention Mamie and Papie, Vance's brother Cletus and his wife Jane, and Billy's ten nieces and nephews, which included Anna, Sadie Belle, and Kyle's son Archie. Billy kept speaking, diverting Delilah away from that terrible day.

"Maybe some ended it, maybe some of them left to find someplace better. We took her with us to the Four Seasons in Dallas where there was a refuge group."

"Hmm. What do you know? My suggestion was accurate." Delilah shook her head and laughed to herself before resuming the conversation. "Continue. What did you tell her happened to me? Was it the same story you told Carol and the others?"

"We told her you died when walkers spontaneously swarmed the house. She was devastated, cried all the way to Dallas and then some." Christine rolled her eyes, she never really cared for Jennifer. "We changed our names to start a new life and she understood that. It's the same story we told Carol and Scott."

Billy continued, knowing that this was the part Delilah would want to hear. "We all stayed there for a long time. It wasn't until April, a few days before the hotel was raided, that she realized it was a lie. Her suspicions of why the twins looked so much like me were confirmed, and after putting two and two together, she figured out that I was somehow lured and manipulated by Christine to abandon you."

"She beat it out of me. Fucking bitch." Christine mumbled under her breath.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET THE MAN TALK!" Madison loudly scolded, startling her a little bit before all eyes were back on Billy again.

"When she didn't do much to deny it and told her the story, Jennifer left in a rage. I had just come back from a supply run and when I saw her leave, I knew that's what upset her."

**_THE CORNER OF ELM STREET AND MAIN STREET, DOWNTOWN DALLAS, TEXAS, APRIL 1ST, 2012, 5:00 PM_ **

" _Jennifer, wait!" Billy ran after his ex girlfriend as she took off down the street, whom he had been chasing for almost two blocks. The streets of Downtown Dallas were filled with abandoned cars, broken shop windows, missing doors, and debris everywhere. The weather was just as crummy, being foggy and overcast with the sun barely peeking through, exactly how it was a year ago today. "Please stop, we have to discuss this!"_

" _Fuck off, Billy! You're a fucking asshole for what you did! There is nothing to talk about!" Jennifer picked up the pace, she didn't want to hear a word he had to say nor did she want to see his face. What that bitch Christine confirmed was still reeling in her head. Billy picking her over Delilah and then going along with abandoning her, killing and placing a dead deer in front of the house to attract flesh eaters?! That was not the Billy that she knew, and she was downright disgusted with him. He started walking faster to catch up._

" _She tricked me into it! Don't you think I have been regretting what I did? Today is the one year anniversary. I wasn't out on a run, I was out screaming and crying, I'm a heartbroken mess!"_

" _Yeah, well, you broke your own damn heart, Billy! Why didn't you stop her?" She stopped and turned around, they were right above a little knoll just off of Main Street with knee-high grass and vines that was used as a farmer's market on weekends before the outbreak. Jennifer still had an glare on her face, but it was now between anger and annoyance. "I had a feeling something wasn't right when Christine said that Delilah's dying wish was for her to be with you, I wrote it off and figured the tragedy somehow brought you two together. Except those twins are your spitting image and I remembered not only how she always felt about you, which started long before we dated, but how Delilah always said she treated her. Delilah was never going to give you up, so that wicked bitch had to intervene. Christine is the devil incarnate, the ultimate evil, you just let yourself be taken, you did nothing to try and stop it."_

_Billy became even more distraught, his heart now matching the pain on his face and in his eyes. "I tried, I should have tried **harder** , but I couldn't stop her! She threatened to kill herself with the baby, and I couldn't live with myself if that happened."_

" _Christine is a bullshit artist if I ever saw one! Even when we were dating, I didn't like her."_

" _I know. Look, please just hear me out. I think I concluded the reason why this all happened."_

_She heavily sighed and shrugged. "Fine, lay it on me, I've got all the time in the world to hear whatever bullshit you're gonna spew, but don't think I'm going to believe it."_

_Billy took a deep breath. "Ok, do you remember Harry's Christmas Party before the apocalypse?"_

_Jennifer nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"_

" _That's when we hooked up. I was hammered drunk and she was wearing this dress of Delilah's, and I just thought Christine was her."_

" _Couldn't you feel that it wasn't Delilah? There's like a twenty to thirty pound difference there." Jennifer always told it like it was, and that was the truth._

_He did everything to stifle a laugh as he shook his head. "When I woke up and saw who it really was, I was well aware of the mistake that I had made. I tried to let Christine down as easily as I could before going straight to their house and begged Delilah to take me back, we had broken up two weeks prior to all this happening."_

_Her facial expression softened ever so slightly. "Okay, so what went wrong besides that you hooked up with her sister? You figured this would never get out, right?"_

_Billy nodded. "Yeah, I did, but then after Delilah's birthday, Christine told me she was pregnant and that she wanted to keep the baby. I told her that I'd pay for her to get rid of it at one of the best OBGYN's in LA, and that's when she threatened to kill herself and then she fooled me into believing so many things. That Delilah was cheating on me with Angelo, that she was only marrying me for my money, that she didn't want kids, that she was secretly a lesbian. I knew I should've just asked Delilah about all this, but Christine told me if I went and confronted her that she would get violent. At the time it was possible, considering all the medication she was on, but I should've known better. Please, after everything we've been through, I am begging you to give me a chance to explain how this happened."_

_Jennifer threw her backpack to the ground and folded her arms across her chest. "How could you believe any of what she said?! Delilah a lesbian?! She was the most boy crazy girl that I ever met! God, where did Christine come up with this stupid shit, some moronic soap opera or reality show?"_

" _Delilah and I were fighting a lot, things got out-of-control. I was really weak and vulnerable and Christine got me. I actually thought that I loved her more than Delilah, but now I know that that's not even possible. She lied and manipulated me and turned me into something I'm not, and I lost the love of my life because of it. No offense."_

" _None taken, there's somebody for everybody, we just weren't that somebody for each other. So, you said you figured out the reason this all happened, what is it? How did you allow yourself to become so passive and be so easily manipulated by that insane self centered bitch?" She huffed, fixing her dirty blonde caramel hair from the loose bun it was in and making it into a semi tight ponytail, the hair out of her steel colored wide set eyes._

_Jennifer had hit the nail on the head with her words. "I take full responsibility for what I did, but I wasn't exactly cognitive, kind of beyond choice more or less. I think Christine knew that and used it to her advantage." Billy didn't want to reveal his nasty little secret, he hadn't told anybody before the outbreak, not even Delilah because he didn't want to upset her. With his entire family and now Delilah gone, Jennifer was the last connection he had to any type of a real friendship or life before the world died. They had their problems in the past, but she was a true friend and he knew he could confide in her, as she with him._

_Jennifer's gaze was quizzical, but she could tell Billy wasn't lying. Even though their own romantic relationship hadn't worked out and there were a few mishaps, she still cared about him deeply, he was all the family she had left. "What was it?"_

_Neither one of them had even bothered to check down the knoll to see if there was anything there, nor did they hear the gurgling sound of a walker crawling up._

" _For the past almost two years I have been-" He was stopped mid-sentence when he saw a pair of hands rising up from the top of the knoll and panicked. **"Jennifer, look out! Below you!"**_

_She looked all over, frantic and confused, but was unable to catch his warning in time. The walker had grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her down to get a bite. Jennifer screamed as she lost her balance and went falling backwards, tumbling down the knoll. Luckily, her fall was hard enough that it had killed the first walker, but it hadn't prevented the four that were surrounding her by the time she stopped rolling. Billy was right behind her, but once again, it was too late. Two walkers took a deep bite into her hips, another one tried to bite into her left calf but couldn't get through her jeans, and the last one sunk it's decayed teeth into her neck. Jennifer let out a blood curdling scream and tried to push them off of her as Billy shot them all in the head, both of them thankful that he had a gun silencer to prevent any more walkers from hearing._

" _Oh, my God! Jennifer!" He ran up to her, seeing her bleeding profusely, and swept her up in his arms, running up the knoll the best he could. She was coughing violently and trembling in his arms. He set her down on the sidewalk and took his shirt off. Jennifer was secretly grateful that the last image she saw before she died was of Billy's incredible abs, but she waved her hand away as he wrapped it around her neck to stop the bleeding._

" _No, it's not worth it, just listen to me."_

_He shook his head. "No, I'm not letting you die! Come on," Billy bent down and wrapped her arm around his neck. "We have to get back to the hotel, both Dr. Scott and Dr. Ray will take care of you."_

" _Billy, put me down. It's too late and I accept that. I don't have much time and **I need you to hear me**."_

" _What is it?" He obliged with her dying wishes as she kept coughing up blood, which soaked through the wrapped shirt with it's minimal compression._

" _Billy, you did something horrible, but you're a good person deep down. You're one of my best friends and I love you."_

_He nodded, they both had tears in their eyes. "You're one of mine also, more than a friend, you're like another sister, and I love you, too."_

_She weakly gripped his hand on the back of her head. "Delilah is an incredibly strong girl. Ever since I found out the news, I've had this feeling that it wasn't true and that she could still be alive somewhere out there. Billy, what we had was great, but Delilah loved you more than I ever did. You'll regret leaving her." Jennifer smiled the best she could and let her tears fall freely to join Billy's already falling tears._

" _I know, and I already do, sweetheart. Don't try to talk too much, just rest."_

" _Don't try, I'm signing off. It's so cold, now I know what Leo felt like in **Titanic**." They both let out a short laugh through the tears, Billy seeing the low dimples in what would be her final smile. "The fact that you know what you did was wrong shows that you still have a heart, you're on the right track for God's forgiveness. If you're lucky, your path will cross one day with Delilah's and you'll know what to do, you'll-"_

**_*BANG!*_ **

_Before she could finish, a loud sound emitted through the air and her head went snapping back, officially killing her. The sound even startled Billy, and he turned around to see Christine standing there with a gun and a nasty look on her face._

" _That's what you get for calling me a bitch, bitch." Her statement had indicated that she had heard their entire conversation. Billy's face turned up into a snarl as he laid the now dead Jennifer down and walked up to Christine, her nasty look had been upgraded to a smirk. "I bet your precious little Jennifer didn't tell you that she beat the truth out of me, huh?"_

_He stared down at her, his anger quickly rising. **"You deserved it. That should have been you instead of her, it should have been you instead of Delilah. You single handedly destroyed my life!"**_

_Christine let out a menacing laugh. "Don't be so mellow dramatic, now you're stuck with me for good because I'm all you've got." She walked over and slung Jennifer's backpack on her shoulder, but something caught her eye as she made her way back to Billy. It was Jennifer's three fingered gold mockingjay bird ring with ruby eyes, the ring that Delilah had been whining about after killing everybody at Steverson Ranch. A smile spread across her lips as she grabbed Jennifer's limp hand and snatched the ring off her cold fingers. "Finder's keepers, loser's weepers." Christine wiped the ring off with her shirt and put it on as she looked down. "Buh-bye, Jennifer. Nice to have known you." Even though she knew that Jennifer was officially dead, Christine raised her foot and stomped on her face as hard as she could before walking ahead of Billy. "Come on, we need to head home. This place is deserted, but who knows if those freaks heard the shot."_

_Billy still had a grim look on his face. "Karma will get the best of you, Christine Daltrey, when you least expect it."_

_She turned around, slightly cringing, for those exact same words had been directed at her once before. "Not even close, and if it does, I've got my gloves laced up and ready to knock it out of the ring." Christine kept walking._

_Billy let more tears fall and watched until Christine turned the corner to go back to the hotel. Jennifer was gone, he was now all alone. Although he loved the twins, they were his children, they were unwanted. They should have been his kids with Delilah, but thanks to him, that would never be happening. He had to figure out a plan to get the three of them away from Christine, but didn't know if he could do it alone. Billy walked over and picked up Jennifer's lifeless body in his arms. "I'm not going to leave you like this, you're getting a proper burial. I'm so sorry, Jennifer. I let you down, I let Delilah down, I let us all down." He hoisted her up and rose to his feet as he made his way back home. For the second year in a row, this date had been one of an extreme loss. April first was cruel, he didn't know if things would change by the next April first, or else he wouldn't want to be around._

 

"That's how she died. Dr. Scott and his dad Dr. Ray cremated her, we have Jennifer's ashes with us."

Delilah knew her eyes were brimming with tears over the confirmation that her second best friend was dead and had passed in such a horrible manner. A single teardrop fell down her cheek, but she brushed it away. She felt someone grab her hand, not even having to turn around to know it was Rick. His own heart was breaking for her, it made him think of how they all thought Sophia could still be alive. It was hard to believe that in a few hours he had gone from messing around in the locker room to being involved in this confrontation. More than anything, Rick wanted this conversation to end and for this day to be over with so he could comfort his Delilah. Things had become overwhelming for all of them, but for Delilah especially, and nobody thought that the day would take this turn of events when they awoke this morning.

"Who's Jennifer?" Tara asked, breaking the silence.

Billy looked over at her. "My girlfriend before Delilah."

"And one of my best friends." She cleared her throat, trying to prevent herself from further crying, and knew that this was the right time to reveal one of her secrets. "While we're on the subject, there's something I should tell you. Angelo and his parents did not leave the country. I went over to his house one day in June, during one of our many breakups. I decided that I was done with you for good and that he was the one that I wanted to be with instead. He had already confessed his love for me not too long after we got engaged, and I rejected him. I was going over there to surprise him with not only the final cut DVD of the choreography we did for that movie, but with the reciprocation of my feelings as well. When I arrived, the door was open. I walked in on him eating his parents. He had somehow been turned into a nombie, he saw me and came charging over, I was the newest source of food, and I didn't have a choice. I killed him."

Now both Christine and Billy looked overcome, the former finally showing genuine sadness while the latter spoke up.

"What? How?" Neither one of them could believe their ears at what Delilah had just confessed, as were the others.

"Remember that hideous Augustus Caesar head mold that I couldn't stand? I grabbed it and hit him repeatedly until he stopped. Then, I buried the three of them in the backyard. I had always had problems before this, but having to kill him really kick started my depression."

"That's how he died?" Beth asked, to which Delilah nodded.

"Yes."

Christine spoke next. "Why didn't you say anything?" Despite the fact that she couldn't stand Delilah and anybody associated with her, she had always liked Angelo. He was a good boy that she watched grow into a good young man, and she hoped that Delilah would end up with him so she could have Billy to herself.

"Who was going to believe me? Nobody. If I said anything, I was at risk for either being charged with manslaughter, second-degree murder, or being sent back to that shit hole of a hospital." Delilah knew that the others were staring at her inquisitively. She turned around and faced them. "I was hospitalized in a psychiatric hospital when I was 16 years old. I've been on numerous medications since I was eight years old and have received pretty much every diagnosis in the DSM-IV. I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you sooner, it's a very painful part of my past, and one that I chose to forget. With that being said, it's made me who I am today, and you all know who I am today. So, I hope you can understand and forgive me like Rick did."

Everybody seemed kind of stunned except the three people that already knew. The others looked over at Rick, who nodded, indicating that it was nothing to worry about. Glenn was the first to speak up.

"It's ok, Delilah. We all have a past."

Maggie nodded. "It doesn't matter, because we do know who you really are now."

"Yeah, you've done so much good, don't worry yourself." Carl added, patting her on the shoulder.

Delilah felt relieved and thankful that they had forgiven her so quickly, proving that they were genuine and believed in her. "Thank you, I appreciate that, it means so much to me." She smiled warmly at them, and back at her lover, who returned the smile, before facing Billy and Christine again.

"Is that why you wouldn't come to Texas with us?"

Christine nodded. "Yes."

"Did Mom know about it? Does Mom even know what you did to me?"

"No, she didn't. Only Billy and I knew. We haven't been able to reach her."

"Somebody must have stolen her satcoms or something." Billy added.

"She's still alive, I know she is." Delilah glanced over at her first love, the words she was about to say were painful to her, but were honest overall. "Bill, if you came and told me how you felt, I would have been upset, but I also would have been understanding. You can force somebody to stay but you can't force them to love you back. I _did_ love you, with all my heart. You were my world, I would have followed you anywhere."

The look on her face further distressed him, all the pain he had put her through, Billy's own heart was breaking, which is why he had to confess his long kept secret. "Delilah, I had no idea what I was doing, with any of this. I _thought_ I loved her but my mind was playing tricks on me, and she only made it worse."

"Yes, you did."

"No, not really."

"We're all adults here, just man up and stop lying."

"My judgments and actions were impaired. I was addicted to anti-depressants."

Billy's statement stunned Delilah, it showed in her face. "What? Are you joking?" He had to have been joking, why else would he take medication?

He shook his head. "No, I'm not."

Delilah found herself stammering, his pronouncement had sent her mind into a 360 turn. "When? How? What? Why didn't I know?"

Billy took a deep breath. "I was on Effexor, Dr. Heffernan prescribed 225mg a day for anxiety disorder. It helped, but I didn't realize that how I was acting was due to side effects from the medication, I figured it was just me. Dr. Heffernan told me it was fine to take a dose or two more at my own leisure throughout the day, tripling it up to 675 mg. It's not an excuse, and it wasn't to get high, it was to numb the pain and I couldn't stop myself, I was in over my head."

It all started coming back to Delilah as she thought everything over. All the signs were there and she had been completely oblivious. Billy had been irritable and more aggressive, constantly tired from insomnia, when he did sleep he had nightmares and strange dreams, having memory problems, some anxiety attacks, she remembered going weeks at a time without hearing from or seeing him. He had stopped playing basketball as frequently as he used to, or writing songs or playing guitar, and started going to raves with Jennifer, getting hostile when Delilah refused to attend. He complained of chest pains and often times felt nauseous with headaches, and he also had developed erectile dysfunction, which lead to difficulty having an orgasm and decreased his overall libido, the combination of those causing more frustrations for him. Every time she asked him what was wrong, he brushed her off and she couldn't get through to him, leading to another fight and sometimes breakup. She figured he was really stressed with the wedding and work and that he would overcome it, or that it was genetics or the flu and kept telling him to get to the doctor's office. _How could I have been so stupid that I didn't realize any of this?! These were most of the symptoms I had, why didn't I do anything to stop this?!_ The termites of guilt began eating away at her psyche of how naïve and clueless she had been. Delilah looked over at Christine.

"Did you know about this?"

"Not until after the twins were born, his backpack was full of them. They finally ran out in May, but they stopped working long before that, because he was so isolated from me. Him going through withdrawal was a nightmare in itself, I thought he was going to die." Christine kind of wished he was still on them, because when he was, all he saw was her and what she wanted him to see. Now, all he saw was the truth and who she really was.

Everybody around the three of them was bewildered to say the least. It had been the last thing they ever saw coming from Billy, but everything began adding up and making more sense. Christine had to have known that he was on them, it made him susceptible to being manipulated easier. Tara empathized with him immediately, for it had been more or less the same ordeal that she had went through with The Governor. Rick was starting to feel a little pity towards Billy's weakness, as did Carl and the others, for they all saw what he really was: a broken man.

Delilah was still flabbergasted, not even realizing that she had walked up closer to him with sorrow in her eyes. The sorrow evolved into anger and she slapped him across the face so hard it made his head turn to the left with a loud smacking sound, causing Christine and Beth to gasp. **_"You fucker!_** What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you do something like that, so **_fucking idiotic and dangerous?!_** And Dr. Heffernan was a fucking quack, don't you remember from when I went to her? For crissakes, she had her damn **_medical license revoked_** two months before the outbreak for **_over prescribing medication!_** Didn't you read the news?"

The intensity of the slap had actually brought tears to his green blue eyes, amongst other things, making them shine as a red palm imprint flushed on his face. "Delilah, I didn't know what to do. I was just as much of a mess as you were. By the time the story broke about Dr. Heffernan, I had more than enough to last me for the next year, I had been getting triple the prescriptions and filling them at different pharmacies."

"I had reasons, you didn't have to **_kill your best friend!_** You didn't endure the other traumas I did, either! You're lucky you're still alive, you could have had **_a heart attack and_** **_died!"_** She felt herself tense up at the thoughts of how worse things could have ended up being than what they currently were and knew that angry tears were wanting to form.

"I had severe anxiety and I was getting depressed! I finally understood why you kept wanting to go off them, you get too dependent. In my case, I became too addicted and it morphed into something bigger than my body could handle."

"This is all your fault, you _ruined_ our relationship, **_you ruined our lives_**! Everything we ever wanted and dreamed of was taken away from us, and it's all because of you!" She felt her heart beating violently inside her chest and heard it ringing in her ears.

"I wanted to kill myself, especially after what happened to you, but I couldn't let my child down before they came into the world by leaving them without a father. I tried to stop her, Chickpea, I did. "I'm sorry" will never be enough, but I really am, for all of this. I was a fool to ever leave you behind, I deserve everything you're giving me, and I'm not just saying that to take the easy way out. Every action, word and insult hurled my way, I deserve it. I know that the damage is done, and that kills me. It kills me that I fucked everything up big time between us and how it can't be fixed. I have to live out the rest of my life suffering the consequences, and it's nobody's fault but mine."

Just hearing him say "my child" and knowing that it wasn't her kid with him made Delilah that much more infuriated, but she felt her scowl fading into more of a sad frown, her grief almost matching Billy's. "Bab-" For a moment, she lost sight of everything and almost called him "Babeadee", but stopped herself in her tracks. Delilah wanted to hug and console him like he had done for her so many times when she was on those medications or having anxiety attacks, taking her in his arms and telling her it would be ok, but it hadn't. Things were far from ok, they were in a haze, and it was unsure if things would ever be clear again.

The others had noticed that she was about to call him something besides his name, and the sinking feeling Rick already had in his stomach went even deeper over Billy's words and Delilah's actions, increasing his worry that he could lose her to Billy.

Delilah took a deep breath. "Bill, while you did play a big part, after hearing your side, I guess I understand a bit more how this happened. I know what it's like to go through medication side effects and how those pills can warp you into something unrecognizable. I can see that your remorse is sincere, but at the same time, you're taking on what should be somebody else's, also. There's still questions that remain unanswered." She turned back to Christine. "Why did you hate me to the point of wanting me dead?"

Christine found herself hesitating as she was being watched, a gloomy look taking over where the smirk had left off, knowing that she had to reveal every reason why she was so jealous of her sister. "Everything about you was big. Who was I, really? You were a stunningly gorgeous, ultra glamorous beauty queen and super smart and multi-talented, kind to everybody Disney Princess. The world was at your feet with your big perfect dimpled smile, your big charming personality, and your big natural boobs. All of that made you a constant threat to everybody wherever you went, including me, because you had an on switch that would never turn off! I hoped you stayed chubby with picked skin forever so it would be my turn, but not even that lasted for long. You were already famous in the skating and dance world with your wins and in the beauty pageant world, why not take the rest by storm, too? When you lost Miss Teen USA, it was a huge upset, but it caused your career to catapult, all the event hosting at the clubs and the photo shoots, movie premieres, music videos, the screen tests for Disney, people stopping you on the street for your autograph, the Barbra Walters interview, let's not forget what a hit you were overseas. Australia, Japan, Barcelona, Rome, Amsterdam, Wales, and your caburlesque charity events back in the mainland like you were the female Neil Patrick Harris. You were an inch to two inches shorter than average modeling height and you were still selected for runway shows and ad campaigns. You freaking lost the competition and it didn't matter, it's like you were America's sweetheart, and for you, all that glittered was gold, because only your inner circle knew what you were like when the lights went down and the cameras turned off. I could have exposed you so many times, but I figured the bottom would fall out eventually, except you just kept getting bigger and bigger. You also had Billy, who I loved long before you knew he existed, and you took him from me without any consideration of my feelings at all. He was and still is as equally crazy about you as the day you first met on the basketball court. When you were around, no other girls existed. You two were like the Blair and Chuck or Sam and Diane of our generation, or JFK and Jackie O. Jennifer went through hell and back trying to break you up, and what happened? She became your best friend. Even when people hated you, they loved you, and who was I? I was your makeup artist, your hair stylist, your spray tanner, the "unidentified friend" and "step to the side, you're blocking the shot.", nothing bigger than part of your entourage and nothing more than just the help. I was the whore that fucked guys to get attention. When you were around, nobody noticed me." She felt her chest tense up from her declaration, knowing she had just done Delilah a huge favor by coming clean. Everybody else wasn't sure to feel disgusted over her envy or pity over her self inflicted isolation.

Delilah shook her head and folded her arms across her chest, feeling her voice crack slightly as she spoke. "That is not true. There were things you were good at. You always did my hair and makeup flawlessly, you were part of the reason I was so interested in makeup design. I'll never be as good in math as you are or make as good of cocktails as you can. Despite how much of a conniving bitch you were to me, I _always_ defended you no matter what you did, telling people not to talk that way about my sister because they didn't really know you. Even when you were holding me back in the house that day, I told you that you could have Bill, I was willing to sacrifice my love for your happiness to spare my life. I will not apologize for any of my accomplishments. Maybe if Bill did fall for you instead, we wouldn't be in this mess, but again, I will not apologize for that, either." She really was something. Even after all was said and done, Delilah still highlighted good qualities Christine had and how she wanted them to be closer. She wasn't even going to feed in and mention all the stuff Christine had said about her career.

Billy looked over at Delilah, completely mystified over that revelation. "What? You did?" He was astonished and aghast that she would actually do something like that as he watched Delilah nod.

"Yes, I did, but not even that stopped her. All I ever wanted was my big sister, and all I ever got was a big monster."

"Where the hell was any of that going to get me? Nowhere important, that's where, and it's not just that. What I'm about to say kills me, because I hate owning up to anything and admitting to my faults." She took a deep breath before talking. "I shouldn't have done all the things that I did, treating you so horribly and resenting you just because you were more desired. I should have taken Mom up on her offer to send me to therapy and worked out my issues. I should have been a better role model for you instead of being so angry at the world. I should have tried to make something of myself and be happy with who I was instead of trying to be better than you or just as good as you. Lastly, I should have respected your relationship with Billy and found somebody else, I shouldn't have turned him against you for myself." Christine had tears in her eyes, but nobody could tell if they were real or not. This was not the first time Delilah or Billy had heard this speech, they had actually heard many different variations of it. She would keep to her word before reverting back to her old nasty habits, but maybe things were different now. Perhaps after so much time had passed, she had had a mature change of heart and was ready to take responsibility for her actions.

"I really did try to go back and get you. I regret leaving you, not as much as Billy does, but I do in my way. It was wrong of me, but does it really matter now? You're alive and it looks like you're doing just fine, so now I don't need to feel badly anymore." She let out a small smile and rubbed the tears away while Billy gave her an "Are you serious right now?" look.

Just as quickly as everybody started to wonder if she really meant it, it went away and they resumed their disgust. Carl rolled his eyes, Rick clicked his tongue, Glenn scoffed as Maggie and Madison shook their heads, Tara and Beth looked sickened as well, but Delilah felt it the most. Christine hadn't changed at all, she was just trying to save face, and she didn't learn a damn thing. Her sister was a heartless bitch through thick and thin, nothing would break that, and Delilah couldn't help but notice that not even once during her speech did Christine actually come out and say the words "I'm sorry".

Delilah shook her head, simply amazed, but forced herself to speak. "You're unbelievable, Chrissy. Eighteen months later and you still haven't comprehended the moral of the story. You took my fiance and tried to kill me instead of being an independent and strong mother for the children you didn't want. You're right, you _should_ have poured your rage and frustrations into something to be the best you that you could be, but you didn't. I don't feel sorry for you, because you hold the keys to your destiny, and you obviously have no regrets with the road you chose or any remorse of the repercussions that stemmed from your egotistical actions. All those times that I told people they didn't know the real you, maybe it was _me_ that didn't know the real you. I always thought you'd change, but you just got worse. Maybe I should have left you back in California, and just gone with Bill and Jennifer, instead of the two of us staying behind begging you to come to Texas. Maybe then Jennifer wouldn't have died. Let's face it and be honest, she wasn't even related to us and she was more of a sister to me than you have ever been in my whole life. Maybe Bill and I still would have been together, but I didn't leave you behind. I didn't want it on my conscious for the rest of my life that I selfishly left you to go off with my future husband, and at the end of the day, whether either one of us likes it, you are my family. We're blood, Christine, and it's the one thing we can't shake off and away from." She stepped back a little, looking at both Billy and Christine, knowing what she was about to admit would knock them flat on their asses, but it all came with realizing the growth she had obtained. "After hearing everything you both have revealed to me, all I have to say is this: Thank you."


	40. Where The Truth Lies, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah explains how her life has changed since being abandoned, reassuring her feelings for Rick as well. Delilah and the others meet her nephew and niece for the first time, which seems to be a bit too much to handle. A decision regarding the new group's fate is reached, leaving everybody stunned.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! I'm loving all the responses to Billy and Christine, keep them coming! I really felt Delilah's strength and her pain in this chapter! :( I was going to post tomorrow since it's Chace Crawford's birthday and he's the basis for Billy, but I was so excited I couldn't wait. Happy early birthday, Chace Crawford! Keep rocking the sexy! ;) Ironically, the same age difference between Billy and Delilah is the same age difference between him and me! Haha.**

**To all my followers, favorites, and reviewers, thank you thank you thank you so much for giving my story a chance! It makes me soar! :)**

**Thanks again to Hey01ig, SilverSun09, RebornRose1992, and Znon, you guys are the best! :) Check out Hey01ig's two awesome _Walking Dead_ stories, she's a shining star! :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED THE REMBRANDTS. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_Chapter Forty: Where The Truth Lies, Part Three_ **

**_She stepped back a little, looking at both Billy and Christine, knowing what she was about to admit would knock them flat on their asses, but it all came with realizing the growth she had obtained. "After hearing everything you both have revealed to me, all I have to say is this: Thank you."_ **

Billy and Christine, along with everybody else, had perplexed looks on their faces as soon as the words escaped her mouth.

"What?" Christine asked.

"What could you possibly have to thank us for?" Bill added.

Delilah took a deep breath before continuing, knowing all eyes were on her. "I know how I used to be and I know how I am now. I probably had an inflated head from all the attention I used to get, but it was never intentional. I was more carefree and childlike and love-struck back then, seeing the world from a Peter Pan approach of not having to worry about anything and always wanting to have fun because things were so messed up for me. I thought that since I had already been through so much, nothing else would bring me down. Alas, it took two of the people in the entire world that I loved more than life itself, just as much as I loved my mom, two people that I would do anything for, running off together to get me to actually hit rock bottom. If it weren't for that, I don't know if I would have undergone the almost drastic metamorphosis that I did. I am not the girl that you abandoned a year and a half ago in Houston. I've changed and grown. I have friends, genuine ones, some that are the closest things to siblings. I have a wonderful man, who _loves me_ , with _everything_ he's got and whose feelings I don't have to doubt because I know he would never betray me, and I am equally as crazy about him. I have people that admire and look up to me, who value everything I've done for them and who I would selflessly do anything for again. What I have here is a _real family_. We fight, we disagree, we cry, we laugh, but most of all, we love and we protect. We don't throw in the towel the minute the shit hits the fan, no matter what our faults are." Delilah looked over at her sister with an assertive yet serious gaze. "You may have Bill, Christine, and his children, but you'll have to live with for the rest of your life that you had to steal him from me to get him all to yourself." Christine looked away, embarrassed and annoyed, as Delilah gave the same look to Billy, assertive yet serious. "You'll always know that you allowed yourself to be manipulated by Christine, Bill, that an addiction spiraled out of control and how it rendered you powerless and unable to do anything to stop it." She looked at both of them at the same time. "You thought I was dragging both of you down. In reality, _you_ were the ones actually dragging _me_ down." Delilah reached behind and grabbed Rick's hand. He seemed a little surprised but was touched by her words. She turned around and gave him a small, warm smile as she mouthed the words "I love you." and squeezed his hand. That little reassurance set him at ease, for now, and he returned the smile and nodded, the others smiling over that small act of love.

Billy and Christine were baffled. Christine was annoyed because despite everything that happened, Delilah still emerged victorious with a band of devoted followers. Even in a zombie apocalypse, she was still favorably viewed by others. _Maybe I should stop acting like such a bitch, where has it gotten me? Am I really happy? I have the man I love and his children, but he doesn't love me back. If Billy had the chance, he'd take the twins and run. Perhaps this was supposed to happen all along?_

Billy, on the other hand, just felt more shamefaced than before. Delilah, the one and only girl he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with, had moved on, and he couldn't get her back. She was right, he was taking on what should have been Christine's guilt as well, but she was incapable of feeling anything. There were times where he just wanted to kill Christine so she'd be out of his and everybody's lives forever since she was such a monster, but he couldn't do that to his kids…

"Christine, you made it very clear that you never wanted kids. Why did you keep them?" Delilah spoke up before either one of them got a chance to say something.

Just like that, any rational thoughts disappeared from Christine's head and were replaced by greed. "Why? Oh, Delilah, I see you haven't gotten it yet. Getting pregnant with Billy's child was the best thing to ever happen to me, it meant I had an eternal obligation from him, and even now, it's the one thing you don't have. I mean, look at the Dudley Do-Right stiff you're with now." She nodded her head over at Rick, who frowned at her, as did Carl and the others. "Do you really think your very own Sheriff Woody doll over here is going to want to have anymore children when he already has two? Seriously."

"Knock it off! One more time, I'll paint a red and white target on your ass and have Daryl practice on it with his crossbow. Understand that?"

Christine nodded curtly, trying to hide the fear that Madison had instilled within her. This rodeo bitch was scarier than Jason Voorhees.

"You're already a horrible sister, I can only imagine how you are as a mother, you couldn't even come up with your own baby names." Delilah shook her head. "Unoriginal bitch." She mumbled under her breath.

"We did it in your memory." Billy stated.

"If it was in my memory, why didn't you just give her my name?"

"Why, so I could have a little reminder of you always? Besides, those were **_MY_** names that _you took_ from **_ME_**."

"Can it, Chrissy! You've never had an original thought in your life, you're a vapid follower, not a strong leader. Just show me them so we can get this over with. The rest of your party is waiting on you and I have a feeling they're not happy now that they know the truth."

"Alright. Come on, let's go. They're still in the nursery, I reckon." Billy motioned to her before going down the stairs with Christine.

Delilah turned back to Rick, Carl, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Tara, and Madison. "Please come with me?"

They all nodded, wanting to support their friend.

"Delilah, why didn't you tell us more about your life before the outbreak?" Glenn asked.

She heavily sighed. "I figured it didn't matter because none of us are who we used to be. I also didn't want you thinking different of me or judging me by my accomplishments. I've had people do that before, be friends with me just because of what I had done, it's not good. I wanted you to like me for who I was."

Maggie nodded. "That's understandable."

"It sounds like you had a blast, I'd love to hear stories sometime, that is, if you're up for it?" Beth asked.

"Me, too." Tara joined in, all of it making Delilah smile.

"You got it. Ok, let's do this."

Rick took her by the hand and lead them all down the stairs. Every step seemed to take a minute to descend down, as if time was purposely slowing. Delilah didn't know what to think or expect, it felt like Shaun White was skateboarding on ramps inside her stomach and the cold sweat had returned. This still felt like a dream, but she knew it wasn't, no matter how much she wanted it to be.

Rick looked Delilah in the eye when they reached the first floor, trying his best to calm her nerves, but he could tell it would take more than a look. With a heavy sigh, he opened the door and the others followed behind him. Scott, Avery, Carol, Michonne, Tyreese, and Daryl were already there waiting in the lobby. Delilah nodded politely at them.

"How are you guys doing? I'm so sorry about all this."

Carol gave her a quizzical look, the others appeared puzzled as well. "What could you possibly have to be sorry over?"

Delilah turned to her, Daryl, Tyreese, and Michonne. "That you had to see me act like that, I didn't conduct myself appropriately." She then turned to Avery and Scott. "I also don't want you two to think any less of me. There's a lot of unresolved frustrations of pain and anger directed towards them, and it just came flooding out." Rick, along with everybody else, was rather impressed with her. Delilah didn't have to explain herself since they all knew the story, but she did, proving she really was pure of heart.

"After everything those two did, you're in the right." Daryl said.

"I wanted to knock that bitch on her ass since the day I met her. I saw the damage you did, right on, Delilah." Avery held out her fist, to which Delilah weakly pounded back, making Daryl and Tara smirk with affection.

"Thanks."

"She had it coming. I just want you to know that I am so done with them." Avery made a "no safe" movement with her hands, over and out to the sides.

"I can't believe this is all happening. Out of everybody in our group, I've known them the longest, and I can't believe I couldn't tell something was up. I mean, Billy has always been such a terrific leader to all of us, even back in Dallas." Dr. Scott added, shaking his head.

"Sometimes people can put up a really great façade." Michonne stated.

"It makes me question how nobody in the uncontrolled world we live in now has tried to kill her. Your sister is shameful and seems like the type that's capable of hurting a lot of people, if she hasn't already hurt other people besides you."

The conversation was cut short when Billy opened the door and rolled in with a double stroller, Christine following behind him.

Reality once again sucker punched Delilah the moment she glanced at the stroller and her heart sank into the pit of her stomach. This _was_ actually happening and it _wasn't_ a nightmare. She softly gasped and buried her head into Rick's chest, balling his shirt with her fist as she let tears fall. Maggie, Glenn, Madison, Beth, Tara, and Carl walked up closer to her as Ty, Michonne, Carol, Avery, Scott and Daryl watched on with sad looks on their faces while Christine looked down on the floor. The whole sight broke Billy's heart and made everything set in that much more.

**_It shouldn't have been like this, it's all my fault._ **

Rick rubbed her back up and down. "It's ok, Isla. It's ok. You can do it." He leaned in and kissed her temple.

Delilah knew he was right and pulled herself together, this could no longer be avoided. She walked towards the stroller and looked down inside. Baby Boy Santino was in the front seat of the stroller wearing a pair of white overall suspenders with a navy blue/charcoal grey short sleeved shirt underneath that had a white duck on the side, topping it off with white and blue striped socks and blue baby Converse sneakers. He looked exactly like Billy did as a child with straight dark brown hair and green-blue eyes, a cute button nose, and dimples in his cheeks and one in his chin.

Baby Girl Serena was in the back seat of the stroller, wearing a light blue denim Cinderella style short sleeved jacket scattered with little white polka dots over a white t-shirt necklined light pink dress that had little black hearts all over and a two ruffled skirt on the bottom, topped off with a pair of silver and pink sandals and a light pink rose decaled hair barrette in her curly blonde hair. She had Billy's eyes, but the rest of her looked like Delilah and Christine's father. Serena also had a dimple in her chin, but unlike her twin brother, she had a wide nose and her head was two times bigger.

Both of the twins appeared to be very healthy looking and well dressed, which was remarkable considering how Christine had the worst style. _Billy must have dressed them._ Delilah thought to herself as she watched the twins looking all around at the new surroundings.

Ever since she found out the news, a part of Delilah really wanted to hate them, for they would always be a reminder of so many things. A reminder of Billy and Christine's tryst, a reminder that the tryst had repercussions, a reminder of why her own relationship had broken up, and lastly, a reminder of what she could have had with Billy. All in all, they were part of the cause leading to her betrayal and broken dreams. Except when she laid eyes on their innocent faces for the first time, her heart couldn't help but melt a little. The twins were awake with curious expressions on their faces, looking up at her and wondering who she was. Delilah bent down and smiled a little as a newfound warmth encircled her, an addition to her already broken family.

"Why don't you pick one of them up, Delilah?" Billy offered.

She looked up at him, surprised, but shook her head. "Oh, no, I couldn't."

"Yeah, she's right." Christine said. "She probably shouldn't." She looked over at Billy, who gave her a hard-faced look before turning back to Delilah.

"Nonsense, of course you can. Here." He walked over and bent down, unbuckling Santino's stroller seat, who started babbling as soon as he saw his father. "Hey, buddy. Have a nice nap?" Billy lifted him out of the seat and into his arms, turning around to face Delilah as he situated the baby on his hip. She had seen Billy with babies in his arms before, like when his nieces and nephews were born, but Delilah felt her heart ripping out of her chest all over again. She was still tormented on why this all had to happen. When Santino wrapped his little arms around Billy's neck and said "Da-Da.", Delilah burst into tears for the second time and buried her face in her hand, making Billy hurt even more. "Delilah, honey…" He whispered. All he wanted to do was wipe her tears away, to caress her cheek and take her in his arms, to kiss her like he used to. Hell, he wanted to grab her and the kids and make a run for it, but he knew it wasn't possible.

Rick and the others watched on and felt terrible that due to the circumstances, the event of Delilah meeting the twins could not be embraced with full happiness.

Delilah ignored the fact that he just called her "honey" and prayed that Rick didn't hear it, because she knew it would upset him. "I know, I'm sorry. This is all still really fresh and surreal to me." She sniffled and wiped her eyes, her voice cracking as she spoke, not noticing Christine rolling her eyes in the corner.

_Still an actress that has to get attention._

Billy nodded. "I know, I understand." He took a step next to Delilah so she could see the baby was happy to see her and gently placed him in her arms.

Michonne looked away, watching Delilah with the baby made her think of the first time she held her son, Andre Anthony, when he was a baby. No matter how much time had passed or how strong she had become, the pain of losing her child would still remain as fresh as the day it happened. Children should be burying their parents instead of parents burying their children. _If only I had been there to stop it…_

Delilah's sad tears now turned to happy ones as she held out the baby. He was the perfect weight, and he really did look exactly like Billy now that she saw him up close. She felt her face turning up into a grin. "Hey there, little guy. I'm your Aunt Delilah." The words sounded a little weird coming from her mouth, but it felt good to have that title, in an odd way. Delilah looked over at Billy. "Jennifer's right, he's like your Mini-Me."

They both cracked an awkward laugh and smile. "I know, he is, and I'm going to make sure he doesn't make the same stupid mistake Daddy did." He gave her a serious look and she knew that he still had feelings for her, but she quickly brushed it off. Luckily, Santino's cooing over Judith interrupted their little moment, making Delilah giggle and turn around as she pointed at Judith.

"Santino, this is Judith."

Beth walked over with a smile on her face as Delilah turned back to Billy. "Can I set him down?"

He nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

Delilah set Santino down, who started doing some kind of Frankenstein walk with his arms stretched out before choosing to scoot over to her. Once the two babies were face to face, they stared at one another like "Hey, who are you?". Rick joined Delilah by her side, taking her hand in his as everybody but Christine watched the interaction. Judith and Santino both started babbling to each other and moving their heads, trying to get a better look at the new face in front of them. Santino leaned forward and kind of threw himself at Judith, his head landing on her shoulder, making her giggle, before they both started touching each other's faces with one hand whilst giggling and cooing. The sight made everybody laugh and crack a smile.

"Looks like somebody's got a little crush." Delilah elbowed Rick, who smirked.

"Something like that." He wasn't too thrilled about all of this, but things were definitely a bit more peaceful now.

Delilah turned around and walked back over to the stroller, bending down to Serena's level. "Hey, Serena. I'm your Aunt Delilah." She scratched the baby's belly with a small smile.

Serena looked at her curiously and wrapped her little hand around Delilah's finger, only to burst into tears seconds later. Everybody looked away from the two babies playing and looked over at the crying baby.

"Oh, no! Please don't cry, Serena!" Delilah tried to calm her down, but Serena just kept wailing.

Christine slightly pushed her out of the way to sweep the baby up in her arms. She looked down at the crying baby and pointed her finger at her. "No! No! No, no, noooo!"

Delilah gave her sister a disgusted look, and everybody else was shocked at the display as well. "Really? That's how you calm down your crying baby? She's a _child, not a dog._ "

Christine looked over at her. "Butt out. I'm doing the Authoritarian Parenting style."

"That's like the worst style there is!"

"No, it's not! I know children very well, I was a psych major."

"You were not, stop lying! You took _one_ class, Christine. I was the one that took child psychology _and_ child behavior!"

"Whatever, Oprah. You're going to tell me how to parent my daughter? I'll raise my children my way, you raise yours how you want. Oh, wait, you don't have any." She smirked as Delilah grimaced at her. All Delilah wanted to do was knock her older sister on her fat ass.

Billy rushed up and pried Serena out of Christine's arms. "Christine, stop this, and it's Authoritative, not Authoritarian." He tried to calm Serena down. "Shh, it's ok, sweetheart. Daddy's here, don't cry." Delilah had to grab Rick's hand and bite into her fist to prevent from crying as she watched him with the babies. Billy walked over, setting her down with Santino and Judith, but all Serena did was cry harder. Judith pushed the Ariel doll she was holding towards Serena, but she didn't seem to notice and just kept crying.

"I don't know why she's crying. She's on schedule with eating and sleeping, and her diaper was changed not too long ago."

 _She's crying because she doesn't like Delilah._ Christine laughed to herself as Delilah looked on, watching the baby cry and the others not knowing how to calm her down. Then, an idea occurred to her.

"Ok, ok, I think I got it." Delilah stood across from the babies and paused before humming a familiar tune. When that didn't work, she sounded it out.

" ** _Da dun dun dun dun dun da da_**

**_Da dun dun dun dun dun da da._ **

**_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_**."

Delilah clapped her hands four times without stopping. By now, everybody knew the song, and they couldn't help but grin a little grin. The babies were all looking up at her from the clapping sound.

" ** _Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A."_**

Billy chuckled and cracked a smile as he watched her pump her fists in the air. Delilah was on a roll and planned to act out all of the individual dances from the opening sequence of _FRIENDS_ , starting with Rachel.

" ** _It's like you're always stuck in second gear."_**

Delilah started waving her arms vertically back and forth, just like in the beginning intro when the credits rolled, before shimming, giggling as she imagined having an actual turkey on her head like Monica did.

" ** _When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but."_**

"Oh, motherfucker." Christine mumbled under her breath as Delilah waved her arm over her head, pretending she had a jacket like Phoebe had in the fountain, as she sang before going into the chorus.

" ** _I'll be there for you_**

**_(When the rain starts to pour)."_ **

Delilah pointed at the babies before making her fingers wiggle as her hands descend downwards to resemble rainfall as she went into bending her arms and bopping them back and forth in sync with her head bopping, combining both of Joey's movements.

" ** _I'll be there for you_**

**_(Like I've been there before)."_ **

Straightening her arms out, she made them go in shorter vertical lines. Chandler Bing had always been her, her mom's, and Jennifer's favorite character on the show, with Rachel or Phoebe coming in a close second.

" ** _I'll be there for you_**

**_('Cause you're there for me too)."_ **

Delilah bent her arms again, doing a slow motion "Running Man" movement with them minus the look that Ross had on his face when he did it. She pointed back at the babies and leaned forward, bringing her arms in like she had massive muscles and how the cast finished the opening sequence, one by one.

Delilah's little song and dance had definitely worked, Serena had stopped crying, and the babies had been giggling and cooing the whole time. Judith started saying "La-La! La-La!" and patting her little hands on the floor. The calmness was continuing to spread throughout everyone. Delilah exchanged a grin with Rick and Carl.

"Jennifer used to sing that to them, also. You both always loved that show, even when it was long off the air." Billy stepped in.

Delilah smiled a little. "Well, great minds think alike."

"Yeah, it was annoying with her, and it's annoying now." Christine rolled her eyes, making Delilah's smile fade.

"Really? If I recall, _you_ were the one that sang that song to me whenever I was upset. Remember?"

"Whatever, that was back when you were cute."

"Same with you."

"So, now what?" Dr. Scott interjected.

Delilah didn't even have to ask to know what he was talking about. They were all wondering what was going to happen, if Delilah was going to allow their acceptance into Jellbany or tell them to hit the road. She looked over at him, Avery, and Carol. "I've thought about it and you can stay. All of you." Delilah glanced over at Billy and Christine.

Rick and the others were baffled upon hearing her words, then slightly panicked, even Billy and Christine were surprised. Her verdict had rendered them all speechless.


	41. Breaking Spite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite initial concerns from Rick and the others, Delilah allows Billy, Christine, and the twins to stay at Jellbany, but not without implementing some very heavy rules, including weapon confiscation, therapy, and almost 24/7 supervision. Billy gives Jennifer's ashes to Delilah and Christine has an unexpected demand.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! We definitely see kind of a dark side of Delilah in this chapter. I hope nobody gets too upset over her decision! I'm not sure why I picked this name for the chapter,perhaps because of the tough _Breaking Bad_ vibe I instilled and how Delilah ultimately wants to break Christine, I thought it sounded unique and kind of cool in a way.**

**To all my followers, favorites, and reviewers, thank you thank you thank you so much for giving my story a chance! It makes me soar! :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH BREAKING BAD. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY VINCE GILLIGAN. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_Chapter Forty One: Breaking Spite_ **

" ** _I've thought about it and you can stay. All of you." Delilah glanced over at Billy and Christine._**

**_Rick and the others were baffled upon hearing her words, then slightly panicked, even Billy and Christine were surprised. Her verdict had rendered them all speechless._ **

"Delilah." Rick turned her around as Madison, Glenn, and Maggie followed him. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, Christine is an attempted murderer." Glenn said.

"She makes Charles Manson look like Mickey Mouse and Jigsaw look like Gumby." Madison added.

"How can you trust her?" Maggie asked.

Delilah had braced herself for their inquisitions, it was only natural. "Honestly? I can't, she's a Black Mamba. At the same time, those kids are my nephew and niece. They're my family now, just like all of you are, and I couldn't live with myself if I let them go back out there. I have an idea though, one that will work. You just have to trust me on this." She turned back to her sister and Billy. "Like I said, you two can stay."

"Don't be doing us a favor-"

" ** _Christine!"_** Billy hissed, glaring at her before turning back to Delilah. "Thank you so much."

She let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, don't thank me yet. I shouldn't be doing this at all, I should be telling the two of you to go fuck yourselves, but I'm not. This won't be like last time, because this isn't Fitzgerald Caledonia Estates or Steverson Ranch, this is Jellbany. This," She held her arms out to the sides and her hands up as the tone of her voice darkened and her eyes narrowed. "is all mine. I'm the boss in charge, and it's all by my rules. Oh yeah, _I'm_ the Heisenberg now, bitch. You thought it was dangerous out there, well guess the fuck what? _I am the danger_ , and your best course would be to tread lightly." Delilah could literally hear the _Breaking Bad_ theme tune in her head as she watched their faces and had to do everything she could to conceal a smirk whilst the others looked on. Rick had never seen this dark side of her before. It left him concerned, but it was also kind of sexy at the same time.

"What is she talking about?" Glenn leaned in and whispered to the others.

"It's a _Breaking Bad_ thing. She's laying down the law." Tara replied with a smirk, they were all impressed with Delilah's toughness. To some, she may have sounded asinine, but she meant business. Both Billy and Christine read between the lines. **_Don't fuck with me or I'm gonna fuck your shit up._**

"All of you will be staying on the fourth floor. I'm not saying this because of Billy and Christine, that was the plan all along. This is going to be a trial run. With that being said, I will be putting the most grunt work on the two of them. Carl." She glanced over at him. "Your punishment has been lifted two weeks early." She turned back to Billy and Christine. "These two will be taking over where you left off. You can fill them in, right?"

Carl nodded. "I sure can."

"Fantastic. Daryl," Delilah glanced over at him. "Carol is your responsibility. Consider yourself her parole officer of sorts. Is that going to be a problem?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Carol?"

"No, it won't. I understand." While Carol still felt a bit uncomfortable, she didn't dare question Delilah. If this was what she thought was necessary, than so be it. **_I'll do what I can to prove myself to her and the others._**

"Good, I'm glad. Scott, you said you have a background in psychology?"

He nodded. "Yes, m'am."

Delilah turned back to Billy and Christine. "Congratulations, you've got your first three patients." Billy gave her a questioning look. "It's obvious that we all have a lot going on in our heads and need to get it out more than we did today. I am recommending separate hour long sessions with Dr. Scott, five times a week. As for you, Vampire LeStat," Delilah turned to Christine. "You'll be under constant supervision from when the day starts at 9 in the morning to 11 at night. You'll also be turning in your weapons to be locked up, I'll decide if and when you can have them back. Do you understand everything that I've just said?"

Christine scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not gonna follow your rules! Did you forget **_I'm the older sister_**? Besides, this isn't prison!"

"It's either in here or out there, take your pick. Except you're such an opportunist, I know you won't leave. Look on the bright side: If you make a positive change, I'll be a little more lenient on you, but you have to demonstrate that. **_I will break you_** , Chrissy, so don't even try and test me otherwise." Nobody could believe what Delilah was doing, either she was really a saint or she was really insane, but maybe there was a method to her madness somehow. Christine just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever you say. I'm only doing this for the well being of my children. Here." She whipped out her gun and meat cleaver, turned the safety on the gun, and handed them to Rick. "I'd trust Sheriff Andy Taylor with these over you any day."

Delilah nodded. "That's fine, whatever works." She turned to Billy next. "I'm sorry, Bill. I have to ask the same of you."

"I understand." Billy pulled out his Walther PPK silencer, a night stick, and Nunchucks from his backpack and handed them to Rick.

"Alright. Now that that's settled, let me give you the rundown on how things are around here. The property is divided into three sections. The one we were in before is called Inventory Range, which houses the surplus and where the council holds their meetings. The second building is Leisure Zone, where the kids have their lessons and where we eat. This third section that we're in now is Home Base, where we sleep and shower. The building is five floors and surrounded by driveway alarms. The first floor is mostly used for storage with the extra office desks and chairs. If the toiletries here aren't what you need, you can get some in Inventory Range, you have to sign out what you took and how much. Every room and floor has a mini stockpile of electronics, weapons, and medical supplies on hand, as do the other buildings. Except now, thanks to Christine, the weapons will also be locked up. The elevators still work, but we don't like to use them too often in case somebody gets stuck. Each office has a makeshift bed with an air mattress or regular mattress, a bathroom with a shower, and a closet. You're on your own as far as cribs go, Judith has the last one. Showers have to be under ten minutes, every day starts at 9:45, bedtime for the kids is 8:00 pm and for the adults and kids over thirteen it's 11:00 pm." She heavily exhaled, clearly exhausted from this entire ordeal. "Madison, I'm drained. Would you mind showing the group around?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you. Also, you'll be supervising Christine."

" ** _WHAT?!"_** Christine knew her face had become pale as she watched the cow girl grinning from ear to ear. "Delilah, you can't be serious."

She raised an eyebrow at her sister and folded her arms across her chest. "Oh, **_but I am_**. If you think I'm bad, Madison is **_worse_**."

"Ooo, I am gonna have fun getting my kicks in with this one." Madison cackled a little, walking over as she cracked her neck, knuckles, and wrists. She stood in front of Christine, giving her a menacing look. **"Boo."**

" ** _AHHH!"_** Christine nearly jumped out of her skin and clung onto Billy, who gently pushed her off and stepped away.

The whole thing made Madison heartily cackle, Daryl and Avery had a good laugh while Delilah and the others were trying not to pour salt into the wounds by laughing also. "Bitch, you're just too easy! Cross me one time and you'll taste your teeth." She turned back to Delilah. "I'll make ya proud, Lila Loo."

Delilah chuckled. "I know you will. Any questions, comments, concerns before I go?"

Billy spoke up. "Yes, there's one more thing." He walked over and unzipped his backpack. Delilah hadn't noticed he had a backpack, he must have set it down while she was crying into Rick's shirt when they walked in. Billy pulled out a large walnut wooden box and walked over to her. "Here, these are Jennifer's ashes." He handed her the heavy square and watched her examine it.

It was a rotating picture cube with a single photograph on all four outside squares. The center picture was of Jennifer on her brother Christopher's wedding day, wearing a strapless peach colored gown and a gold bow necklace, her hair was pinned back in a bun and a proud smile on her face as she stood with her parents, her brother, and his bride. The left picture was Jennifer sitting on the grass and holding her black Scottish Terrier named Benedict outwards to the side as he licked her face while she laughed. The right picture was a newspaper clipping of Jennifer's volleyball teammates hoisting her up as she triumphantly beamed and held a massive trophy after having just won the state volleyball championship. The last picture was of Jennifer and Delilah wearing matching outfits consisting of red vinyl just above knee high rain boots, a rainbow mosaic pair of parachute pants, an oversized black double breasted suit jacket with gold buttons, and a pair of black Ray Ban sunglasses, standing with one leg crossed in front of the other and both their arms raised at a half way angle, the famous MC Hammer pose, while their hands were in fists to show off the massive amount of bling that graced their fingers and around their necks. They looked both ridiculous and adorable at the same time, Delilah couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, my gosh, I completely forgot about this! "U Can't Touch This Super Freak"! I remember, we had some time to kill before going to see _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ in Santa Monica, so we went in one of the cheesy 24/7 boutiques. I was blasting "Super Freak" and "U Can't Touch This" on the way there, so we decided to just go crazy, combine the outfits, and bust out the moves to see which one was better." She pointed to the picture, showing Rick, who also let out a small smile. "We were always doing crazy stuff like this." Delilah looked over at Billy. "Where did you-"

"They were in her wallet, she always carried them around. There was even a picture of you and me in there. Dr. Scott had a box of these picture cube urns."

"I got some more at a personalization store in Atlanta in case anything were to happen." Dr. Scott added. Delilah gave him a friendly nod.

"Good to know. Thank you."

"Read the top, Delilah." Billy tapped the top of the box, causing her to look down at the hand written inscription with two hearts below Jennifer's name.

" ** _Jennifer Jocelyn Woodley_**

**_Our Beloved_ **

**_We Love and Miss You Dearly_ **

**_03.08.1985-04.01.2012"_ **

Delilah recognized that it was Billy's handwriting. As she looked at the cube, it fully set in that Jennifer really was dead and gone, that Delilah was holding her cremated body, and it made her want to cry. While Christine had no qualms about it, even going as far as stomping on her dead face, Delilah was sure that this had all traumatized Billy to some extent. He had been too late to stop walkers from savagely biting into her, watched her bleed out, and didn't even get to finish saying good bye because of Christine. Delilah looked up at Billy.

"It's beautiful, Bill."

"Thanks. She'd want you to have them. I know she would."

She gave him a small but weak smile. "Thank you, I'll take good care of them. Is there anything else?"

He shook his head. "No, not that I can think of."

"Ok. I'll see you around." Delilah glanced over at Rick. "You coming, babe?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll come up with you." They walked off and just as everybody was about to go their separate ways, a voice stopped them.

"Actually, there is one thing."

Delilah and Rick turned around. "Yes, Christine. What is it?"

Christine folded her arms across her chest and glared at Delilah. She knew her demand was going to send her baby sister into a tailspin, but she didn't care because she would stop at nothing to get this desired object.

"I want your engagement ring."


	42. Snapped Open, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2. Christine demands Delilah's engagement ring, regardless of Billy's protests. Rick attempts to calm Delilah down as she remembers the night Billy proposed, but he can't get through to her as she once again attacks her sister. After receiving a delayed surprise, Billy hits his breaking point with Christine.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! Everything is about to get even more heated and intense! I am a hopeless romantic, so I made Billy and Delilah one of those lovey dovey crazy about each other young couples, because it alludes to a lot of facts and makes the current reality set in all that much more. I think there's also a huge contrast in how they were then as to how they are now, but I was cracking up when she called him "Honey Boo Boo"! Hehehe ;P**

**In honor of Walking Dead Wednesday, I have posted a compiled picture of all my original characters on Instagram, along with Delilah and Billy's rings, the former of which I designed, so now you can perfectly envision them! The links are on my profile. Let me know what you think in the reviews and follow me on Instagram! =)**

**To all my followers, favorites, and reviewers, thank you thank you thank you so much for giving my story a chance! It makes me soar! :)**

**Thanks again to Hey01ig, Laura201112, SilverSun09, RebornRose1992, XoGabrielle, and Znon, you guys are the best! :) Check out Hey01ig's two awesome _Walking Dead_ stories, she's a shining star! :) Thank you especially to DarylDixon'sgirl1985, my unofficial beta reader!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH TRULY MADLY DEEPLY OR THE IMMORTAL BELOVED. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY SAVAGE GARDEN AND LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_WARNING: VIOLENCE AND INTENSITY!_ **

**_Chapter Forty Two: Snapped Open, Part One_ **

" ** _Actually, there is one thing."_**

**_Delilah and Rick turned around. "Yes, Christine. What is it?"_ **

**_Christine folded her arms across her chest and glared at Delilah. She knew her demand was going to send her baby sister into a tailspin, but she didn't care because she would stop at nothing to get this desired object._ **

" ** _I want your engagement ring."_**

Everybody's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when they heard Christine's demand. Billy stepped in front of her, irritated and appalled as all hell.

Delilah's eyes widened. She pushed the picture cube at Rick and stepped forward, feeling her blood boil all over again. "Are you serious? After all that, you still wanna give me shit and bite the hand that fed you?! I don't think you got enough back in the factory. Let's go for round two, but I can't guarantee you'll be walking right afterwards."

"Delilah, please ignore her. I don't think she means it." Billy tried to diffuse the situation, but Christine wouldn't let up.

" ** _I do mean it_**! I don't care, Delilah. I want your ring, you no longer have any use for it anyways. You know I'm right, so fork it over, spoiled brat."

"Christine, _you're_ the one that sounds like a spoiled brat _and_ a jackass. Knock it off, **_now_**." Billy grumbled, making her a little on edge, but not enough for her to stop.

" ** _It's_** **_mine_**. He technically broke off the engagement by leaving with you, and according to the law, I get to keep the ring."

"She's right and it's not yours to take back." Billy turned to Delilah. "Don't listen to her. I'm the one who bought it, I'm saying you can keep it. That ring was made specifically for you and nobody else, you earned it."

"First off, that was in Texas, we're now in Georgia, not California where that law applies. Second of all, the laws don't apply anymore. Don't act like you didn't raid every high end store from Dallas to Atlanta, I know all about your massive stockpiles of Vuitton and Louboutins. I'm Billy's wife now and the mother of his children, so I deserve the ring. _It always_ should have been mine."

"Not exactly, there's nothing set in stone or in writing."

Christine glared at Billy. "Excuse me?"

He shrugged. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is it only ok for you to say that?" Billy was glad he had been able to throw Christine's earlier spoken words right back in her face.

Before she could answer, Delilah snapped. "You want it? Fine!" She hated giving in to anybody, but it was either that or hear more bullshit, and Delilah was already pissed off to the max. Everybody watched her practically stomp out of there and fling the stairwell door open, dashing up the steps.

"Delilah, wait." Rick ran after her as everybody glared at Christine.

"What the hell is your problem? Haven't you done enough to that girl?" Tyreese asked.

"You must be really stupid to mess with her." Maggie added in.

"Why did you do that, Christine? You never cease to amaze me with how low you can go, you're just devious." Billy darkened his eyes at her.

"Hey! Listen, y'all! That skinny little bitch didn't ruin her vagina by pushing two human bodies out of it! I carried his children for nine months, I deserve that ring!" Christine arrogantly laughed.

"You don't deserve anything except permanent exile." Billy glared, which made Christine finally get it and left her terrified. She had seen him beat up guys for messing with Delilah and kill nombies, she had no idea what else he could be capable of.

Madison could sense that things were about to get chaotic and turned to Beth, Carl and Tara. "Beth, Carl, Tara. I don't think Delilah would want the kids to be here when she returns, I doubt it'll be pretty. I can feel a storm a brewing. Can you please take the babies to Leisure Zone and feed them?"

The three of them nodded. "No problem." Carl said.

"You got it." Tara added.

"Is that alright, Billy?" Beth softly asked.

"Yes, it's fine, and probably for the best. Thank you very much." They smiled politely at each other as she and Carl secured the twins in their stroller seats and took the three babies out of Home Base.

 

Delilah burst through the door in her room and went straight for the safety deposit box in her closet. Rick gently set Jennifer's picture cube urn down on the dresser and walked over. "Delilah, honey. Listen to me."

"No, I don't want to hear anything! That bitch is right. She ruined my life and got my guy, taken everything I've cared about, why not add the cherry on top with **_my ring_**?!" She pulled out a ring box and her mind traveled elsewhere as she started digging for something else.

**_MALIBU, JUNE 16TH, 2009, 11:00 PM_ **

" _Billy, where are you taking me?" Delilah giggled as she tried to walk barefoot in the sand with Billy covering her eyes with his hands as he lead the way from behind. The sky was painted in dark midnight blue with the combined brightness of the scattered stars and the moon reflecting off of the ocean and it's waves softly crashing against the shore. She was lovely in a gorgeous metallic white satin strapless Herve Leger bandage dress which looked smashing against her skin tone, along with her signature multicolored gold Phoenix necklace underneath a string of large light pink Rose Quartz beads, carrying a pair of sparkly pink and purple pumps in her hand and a purple clutch. Her thick chestnut brown and sun kissed blonde highlighted hair was half up, straightened with lots of volume, and her makeup was to perfection with coral colored lips, light pink and blue eye shadow with some white swirled in, and voluminous lashes._

_Billy was behind her, wearing a black Versace suit with a white button up shirt, a pink and blue striped tie that Delilah got him for his birthday, and black shoes, clean shaven and his hair was in the same style it always was._

_They had just finished having an incredible dinner at Moonshadows, their favorite place in Malibu and where Billy had taken Delilah on their first date after they decided to become official, and were now walking on the beach not too far from the Steverson's Malibu estate, where the young couple was spending the weekend. Luckily, the beach was private, so nobody would be interrupting them._

" _It's a surprise, Delilah."_

" _This whole weekend has been a surprise. Now I feel bad that all I got you was the NASCAR experience and my dad's Patek Philippe watch."_

" _Are you kidding me? I loved your presents, I love anything you give me because you always know exactly what I want and it comes from the heart." He leaned in, tenderly kissing her neck and right below her jaw line, smiling as it made her burst into a fit of laughter and stumble a little._

" _Billy, you know how ticklish I am!"_

" _I know, I know. Keep walking, we're almost there."_

" _I hope so, but I still think we should have had dessert at the restaurant. You know I have a killer sweet tooth."_

_He chuckled. "Trust me babe, when you see what I have in store for you, the restaurant will be the last thing on your mind and your sweet tooth will be beyond satisfied."_

" _If you say so."_

" _You tell me." They stopped walking, as Billy leaned into her ear. "Open your eyes, sweetheart." He pulled his hands back, putting them on her shoulders and smiled. "Surprise!"_

_Delilah opened her eyes and gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth as a huge smile spread across her face. There was a large beach blanket with a fantastic spread of desserts laid out. A sterling silver tub of heated milk chocolate fondue with fondue forks and a tray of strawberries, bananas, Cuties orange slices, marshmallows, little bite sized squares of cheesecake, red velvet cake, Funfetti cake, and vanilla pound cake, pretzels, Oreos, Chips Ahoy, Nutter Butters, and huge cupcakes in a rainbow array of colors, as well as a chilled bottle of Dom Perigon in an elegant sterling silver ice bucket and a large oversized martini glass filled with all her favorite Jelly Belly flavors. Behind the blanket was a four poster King sized inflatable Paraluxe cabana with silver satin sheets and light lavender taffeta drapes tied onto the posts. A portable iHome stereo was in the corner, blue lighted lanterns were surrounding it all._

" _Oh, my gosh! Billy, this is unbelievable!" Delilah squealed and clapped her hands excitedly._

" _Happy Anniversary, Delilah."_

_She turned around, her beaming face was almost as bright as the moon orbiting above them. "This is fantastic!" Delilah put her hands on his face, giving Billy a deep kiss as he wrapped his arm around her waist and was laughing when she pulled away._

" _I guess that means you like it?"_

" _Like it? I love it! This all looks so good!" She sauntered over to the spread as Billy followed, watching her sample the desserts and thinking of how cute she looked. "You got all my favorites, too. Don't tell Angelo I was pigging out. Ever since I lost Miss Teen USA, he's become worried that I've been stress eating again."_

_Billy rolled his eyes and smirked as he stood across from her. "Ha. I think you've been a good sport about it and accepted losing gracefully, but you should have won. You were robbed. I told you we should have just done "You're The One That I Want" again, it's what won you Miss Teen California."_

" _It was a great number, but Angelo and I really thought the Green Day ballroom-salsa mashup was a sure thing. You can't win them all, but losing has it's perks, I guess. I still can't believe I got contacted to host events for Avalon and Winston's! Those are the best clubs in L.A.! I'm so excited but a little nervous."_

" _Don't be nervous. You're going to do a fantastic job and think of all the people you'll meet. Besides, I don't think Angelo would mind. You know he's madly in love with you, right?"_

_Delilah looked up from the desserts, giving him a strange look. "What? Don't be ridiculous. He's been with Jennifer for a while now."_

" _That guy wants you and wants you bad. I'm serious, Chickpea. I've seen the way he looks at you when you rehearse."_

_She finished chewing a strawberry. "We're performing when we dance! I'm sorry, Babeadee, but you're mistaken. I'll believe it when I hear it, but even then, it would never happen." Delilah stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around Billy's neck as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. She stared into his beautiful green-blue eyes and smiled lovingly at him. "You're the Tuxedo Mask to my Sailor Moon, the Danny to my Sandy, and the Fred to my Ginger."_

_He laughing smiled at her. "Yeah? Well, you're the Lois Lane to my Superman, the Kobe to my Lakers, and the Jimmy Page to my Led Zeppelin."_

_She rolled her eyes at him. "Ha, you had to put such a dude spin on that."_

_They both laughed. "A "dude spin", huh?" He asked._

_Delilah nodded, still giggling. "Schyeah, almost killed the romance."_

" _Not even close, I'll show you how I could never kill the romance. Come here, you." Billy pulled her in closer to him as his lips landed on hers in a fiery kiss, his tongue immediately wrapping around hers. Delilah pressed up against him, lightly moaning as he ran his hands along her sides and back. She combed her fingers through the back of his hair as her knee started trailing up and down his leg, feeling his pants tighten as she let a squeal turned moan escape into his mouth, something she always did whenever they kissed like that. With his hands on her hips, Billy groaned and moved them to her toned butt, giving it a squeeze before leaning into her ear as Delilah kissed his neck. "Delilah, baby doll, you're making it hard." He nipped at her earlobe and smirked when she softly gasped._

_Delilah pulled away from his neck and resumed eye contact with him, an enticing smile on her face. "Wasn't that the point of this inflatable cabana?" She winked and pressed her forehead to his as he smirked._

" _Yeah, but I didn't think you'd be so up to it."_

_She shrugged and stepped back, still in his hold. "What can I say? You didn't kill the romance after all."_

" _Told you so." Billy pushed some locks of her hair back and just stared at her, mesmerized. **God damn, she's beautiful.** "Have I told you how incredibly stunning you look tonight?"_

" _Yes, but you know I love hearing it, and you look very handsome as well, hotness." She tousled his hair the special way he liked it. Front, to the left, and all around the back until getting to the front again, it always made him smile. "Thank you so much, this has all been perfect, I'm so grateful and blessed to have you as my guy. I love you, Piano Rebel."_

" _Of course, gorgeous. You're my girl, I'll always give you the best of everything life has to offer. I love you, Candy Girl." That was his nickname for her because she loved the song "Sugar Sugar" by The Archies, a song that everybody that wasn't around in the 1950's hated. Billy leaned forward and gave Delilah a chaste kiss. He had been a little nervous all evening for what he was about to do next, but now everything felt so right and he was ready. Billy stepped back and smiled. "Dance with me?" He shot her a wink and held his hand out, to which Delilah gave him a confused smile in return._

" _Right here? Now?"_

" _Yeah, right here. I wanna show you how well I've been doing with the lessons." He took her hand and twirled her in a single spin as he spoke. "How can I be the Fred to your Ginger if I can't dance?" Billy dipped Delilah down, making her smile._

" _Hmm, you're right."_

" _Exactly." He lifted her up and spun her back to the previous position she was in and walked towards the iHome, which was on the other side of the cabana, and put in his iPhone, cueing it up as Delilah looked out at the ocean. "Maybe if I get good enough, **I** can be your partner instead."_

" _Ha! Not even, Angelo and I are indestructible. Today the showcases, tomorrow the world!" The sounds of an electric keyboard and drum beats bridge filled the air. Delilah listened carefully before recognizing it was "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden. "Hey, I know this song!" She said as she turned around with a smile on her face. "It's in-" Delilah's smile disappeared and her jaw hit the floor in a silent gasp as she looked down to see Billy on one knee in front of her, with a smile on his face and a black leather Harry Winston ring box in his hands while the first verse of the song played._

" ** _I'll be your dream_**

**_I'll be your wish_ **

**_I'll be your fantasy."_ **

" " ** _Music From Another Room_** _". Billy…" Her stomach started doing flip flops as her hands went to her mouth for the second time that evening._

" _Let's make a plan. On this night, ten years from now, we'll sit our children down and tell them the story of how I proposed to you on the beach in the moonlight."_

_Delilah was speechless, but he kept talking._

" _Delilah, I can't believe we've been together for three years. We've had our ups and downs, but even the most beautiful pictures have the tiniest flaws, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. There is so much more to you than meets the eye besides your dazzling beauty. You're multi-faceted with your many talents and interests, charismatic, intelligent, funny, driven, sexy, compassionate, generous, a total sweetheart that has the patience of a saint when it comes to my Extreme Couponing escapades and rants about a zombie apocalypse actually happening."_

_They both let out a short laugh as Delilah's eyes began watering._

" _What I'm trying to say is that there's never a dull moment. You are an angel with a pure heart of gold and are the epitome of what any man would ever want in a woman. Before we met, I was still in a carefree, party frat boy mode. I thought it was two ships passing by in the night when I saw you at the rock show, but when Christine brought you to the basketball court a couple months later, I knew it was fate. The more time we spent together, the more I realized that you're the type of girl I want to stand the test of time with, and I want to do **ABSOLUTELY** everything with you. Success, a family, a future. It doesn't matter what, as long as you are there with me. I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you. I would do anything for you, Delilah, because that's what love is all about. You are my dream, my wish, my fantasy, my hope, and lastly, my love. I love you more with every breath I take." Billy didn't care that he was directly quoting the song, it personified how he felt. "I hope you'll do me the honor of saying "yes" to the question I'm about to ask." He opened the box up sideways, customary of all Harry Winston ring boxes, as the chorus of the song played._

" ** _I want to stand with you on a mountain_**

**_I want to bathe with you in the sea_ **

**_I want to lay like this forever_ **

**_Until the sky falls down on me."_ **

_Billy smiled up at Delilah. "Delilah Scarlett Daltrey, the woman that I want as my wife and the mother of our future children, will you marry me?"_

_Delilah was so overwhelmed in happiness and love that she almost forgot to say "Yes.", so she started nodding and blinked, letting the tears fall. This was all so magical and she wanted to hold onto this moment forever. The man she loved had just made his claim on her for the rest of their lives, and nothing would change that. " **YES!** Yes, Billy, of course I'll marry you!"_

_His smile broadened. "Delilah, you've just made me the happiest man in the world." He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger, watching her marvel as he stood up._

" _Oh, my gosh! It's so beautiful!" Delilah looked down at the ring. It was in the shape of a lotus flower with a cushion cut diamond in the center and accented all around with dark red garnets and bright London blue topaz gems on 18k white gold and a platinum band. Billy smiled down at the ring._

" _Now, it's not Great Grandma Ethel's ring. Robert got that first since he's the oldest, but I wanted you to have a ring tailored to fit exactly who you are."_

" _It's spectacular, I love it!"_

" _I knew you would. I had both of our birth stones put in, so we'll always be as one. It's Harry Winston, eight carats, including the garnet and topaz gemstones, Ideal Cut, Colorless, Clarity FL, 18k white gold for the lotus and platinum on the band. Our moms helped."_

_She looked over at him. "Both of our moms helped you out?"_

_He nodded. "Yep. Your mom, my mom, Kayla, and Jennifer. We tried to get Christine to come, but she was busy. They were with me when I met with the jeweler and helped with the design process. They've known about this whole surprise for at least two months."_

_Delilah laughed. "I knew they were hiding something, especially my mom and Jennifer, but not this. It's better than anything I could have ever dreamed of, and this is the best surprise I've ever received in my whole life. Thank you so much." Delilah put her hand on his face and leaned forward, they began to kiss passionately as Billy dipped her slightly. She opened her eyes when she felt something wet on her face and broke the kiss. "Are you crying, stud muffin?"_

_He blushed, embarrassed. "A little, I'm just ecstatic, Tiger Lily."_

" _Awww, Honey Boo Boo. You're just the cutest sweetest thing ever." Delilah wiped his tear away as he gazed down at her._

" _I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that again. It sounds like a nickname you'd give one of the girls in Sadie Belle and Anna's pageant group." They couldn't help but start laughing over that._

" _Ok, fine. I promise I won't do it again, Cuddle Bunny."_

" _I'll let it slide for tonight, sugar plum. I love you, Delilah. I promise to always take care of you and never let you go."_

" _I love you, too, Billy, and I promise the same."_

_Their lips rejoined once again as he lifted her off the ground and carried her over to the inflatable cabana…_

 

"Delilah, I don't think Billy feels the same way Christine does, I even told her that myself."

She found what she was looking for, a second ring box, and closed the safe before standing up. "If he didn't, he would have either left a long time ago or killed her. She'll get the ring, I'll throttle her with it!" Delilah dashed out of her room as Rick followed, knowing something bad was about to happen.

Delilah stormed in with a furious glare on her face and took the ring out of the box as she marched over to Christine. "You want **_my_** engagement ring? **_Well, open up!"_** She violently grabbed Christine's jaw and pried her mouth open as she tried to shove the engagement ring inside while Christine screamed and tried to push Delilah off of her. Rick walked out just in time and became horrified at the sight in front of him.

"Jesus Christ, Delilah!" He ran over and grabbed her arm, not noticing that Billy had grabbed her other arm.

"I'll shove it down your throat, you disgusting bitch!" Christine actually bit Delilah's hand, which caused Delilah to then claw her across the face, making her sister scream and hold on to her cheek. Both of them were biting at each other while Billy and Rick pulled Delilah away, they looked like rabid dogs. Delilah flung Billy's arm off of her and shoved him back over to Christine. "Get the fuck off of me!" She stared her sister down as she put the ring in the box and held it up. "You think you deserve this?"

Christine folded her arms across her chest and nodded, sticking her nose up in the air. "Yes, I do."

" ** _You don't deserve anything, not even the ground you walk on!"_** Delilah shouted and threw the ring box at Christine, making her sister jump as she caught it like the scullery mouse with the smallest crumb on the floor, before turning her attention over to Billy and glowering at him. "I can not believe you did this to me, you son of a bitch! Thank your lucky stars that you have those twins, or else I'd be sending you out there with the rest of the dead if not killing you myself! I look at you and I just wanna… **_AHHHHH!"_** Delilah closed her eyes and let out a strident scream that was so loud everybody practically jumped and had to cover their ears. Delilah's scream was so loud that it actually broke the glass in one of the upper windows. Luckily, the shards didn't fall off from the windowsill and nobody was injured. When she stopped, she was heavily panting, her face flushed, and everybody was a little frightened and left wondering why she had allowed them to stay when she was clearly troubled by this all.

"JE-SUS CHRIST, WOMAN! Ya ever think about joining the opera?" Daryl asked as he wiggled a finger in his ear to un-pop it.

Billy held his hand out calmly. "Keep going, Delilah. Say whatever you have to say, please, let it all out."

"I just wanna claw your eyes out and rip your skin off! All the times we broke up, I never _once_ slept with any other guy I went out with, and the opportunity presented itself numerous times. Jonah Hill and countless others would have killed for a night in bed with my sexy ass! Was I tempted? Yes. Did I act upon it? No! What did _you_ do?! _You_ had to sleep with and knock up the biggest whore alive, also known as "Heidi Fleiss Junior"! What was she like, Bill? You probably had to strap on a 4x4 just to fuck her so your dick wouldn't fall out! For your sake, I _really_ hope you didn't catch something from this constant case of "The Clap"! I wouldn't be surprised if she's cheated on you already."

Fortunately, Billy had been tested immediately following their one night stand, and everything had turned out clean. He knew that he had dodged a huge bullet getting away unscathed, but he also hadn't slept with Christine again. Not after their first time at Harry's Christmas party, not after leaving Delilah at Steverson Ranch, not even after the twins were born. It had been almost two very long years.

"Was it worth it in the end? Here, why don't you do us all a favor and marry the bitch so she can shut the fuck up!" Delilah flung the second ring box at him, to which he barely caught.

"Are you ok, Delilah?" Rick asked, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She shamefully nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, I think. Sorry, everybody." Delilah walked into Rick's arms and hugged him tightly, not noticing that Billy had opened up the red leather and gold embossed Cartier ring box.

Inside was a platinum wedding band with a metallic dome all around the center in varying shades of blue, it looked very similar to the discus used in the _TRON_ movies, which had always been a favorite of his. The faint light inside the building from the broken window reflected off of the ring, which made Billy look closer at what appeared to be an engraving inside as he softly read it aloud.

" ** _Ever Thine, Ever Mine, Ever Ours Love, Delilah"_**

He looked up at her. "When did you-"

"The day the four of us took my mom to the airport and three days before we were supposed to leave for Texas with Jennifer. I told you I was late because I was cashing out my savings bonds, but I was really picking this up. I had it designed and engraved as an early birthday present since our wedding was respited, but there was so much going on I forgot all about it until I got a call saying I needed to come pick it up. You were so upset and all over the place, I wanted to surprise you when we got to the ranch."

It was a quote from a love letter written by Ludwig van Beethoven to his wife called _The Immortal Beloved_ , but it had become even more popular after Mr. Big said it to Carrie in the movie version of _Sex and The City_. Billy remembered taking Delilah to see it, despite not wanting to go, but he knew she loved the series and took her on one of their date nights. Of course, she acted like a typical girl, shedding tears and swooning and begging him for a closet just like the one in the penthouse, but it was so adorable Billy didn't care. The quote had stood out to Delilah, because she would always repeat it, especially right before she drifted off to sleep in his arms late at night. It meant "Forever yours, forever mine, forever ours", and how the love they shared would only be for each other. As he reflected on the past, Billy's eyes filled with tears again. Delilah was an extraordinary, one of a kind girl, and he had royally screwed it up. She was right here in front of him, and he felt frustrated that he would never be able to get her back again.

Christine triumphantly smiled as she forcefully slid Delilah's ring on her finger before holding up her hand to admire it. "Finally, after ten years of lusting and plotting and twins, this is all mine!" She squealed and started jumping up and down as she laughed while everybody else just looked disgusted. Glenn shook his head and Delilah rolled her eyes at what a gigantic ass her sister was making of herself. Billy's rage had officially hit the ultimate breaking point.

"No, it's not."

She stopped jumping around and looked over at him. "What did you say, honey?"

" ** _I said "NO IT'S NOT"!"_**


	43. Snapped Open, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2. Billy snaps at Christine and retaliates against her before bringing Delilah and the others in on a crucial decision, which leads to Christine flipping out. All of this gets to Delilah, and after a scatterbrained proposal, she breaks down in Rick's arms. Sorry for the sucky summary :/

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! Christine is really becoming a huge villain! I cracked up over the comparisons to Gollum from _LOTR_ in the last chapter! This chapter snowballed past what I planned, but it's oddly fitting. I actually was listening to that score from _The Lion King_ when I was writing that part!**

**FOR THE RECORD: I DO NOT CONDONE DOMESTIC ABUSE TOWARDS WOMEN IN ANY WAY!**

**I have posted a compiled picture of all my original characters on Instagram, along with Delilah and Billy's rings, the former of which I designed, so now you can perfectly envision them! The links are on my profile. Let me know what you think in the reviews and follow me on Instagram! =)**

**To all my followers, favorites, and reviewers, thank you thank you thank you so much for giving my story a chance! It makes me soar! :)**

**_WARNING: VIOLENCE AND INTENSITY!_ **

**_Chapter Forty Three: Snapped Open, Part Two_ **

**_Billy's rage had officially hit the ultimate breaking point._ **

" ** _No, it's not."_**

**_She stopped jumping around and looked over at him. "What did you say, honey?"_ **

" ** _I said "NO IT'S NOT"!"_**

Before he realized what he was doing, Billy whipped around and slapped Christine across the face with the back of his hand in such a rough, quick manner that she fell to the floor. Maggie and Carol gasped while Delilah jumped a little out of Rick's arms and to his left side. This time, she wasn't going to ask if Christine was ok, because she clearly had this coming. In all the years they had dated, Billy never once hit Delilah. She knew he never would and this meant that he must have truly snapped to have hit Christine. Nobody was sure whether he should be applauded or scrutinized.

Billy stood over her, heaving mad as she held onto the side of her face once again.

"Billy, what the motherfucking hell?!"

"I was brought up never to lay a finger on a woman, and until right now, I hadn't, but I've wanted to do far worse to you for this past year and a half, and that includes death!"

Christine shook her head and tried to force a smile on her face. "Come on, Silly Billy, pl-"

" ** _EN-OUGH WITH THE FUCKING "SILLY BILLY" BULLSHIT THAT YOU USE EVERY TIME YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF TROUBLE OR MANIPULATE A SITUATION! GET UP, NOW!_** " He pulled her up by the elbow as she shrieked, knowing he meant business, and it left her nearly petrified. Billy grabbed her left hand and tried to yank Delilah's engagement ring off.

"Ow! Billy, stop it! It's mine now!"

"No, it's not! You forced it on, and I will force it off of you somehow, even if that means chopping your damn finger off! In the meantime." He flung her left hand down and grabbed onto her right one, successfully pulling Jennifer's mockingjay ring off her fingers and handing it to Delilah. "Here, this is yours now. Jennifer would've wanted you to keep that also, not the monster that ruined her face."

"Thanks." Delilah looked down at the ring as she slid it on her fingers. It was exactly how she remembered. A gold mockingjay encrusted with rubies and one eye bigger than the other. Jennifer, her true big sister, may have been gone, but Delilah finally had the part of her that was the most sacred and the most synonymous.

"I will get the engagement ring back for you."

Christine's mouth flew open. "Why?! She has "Big Dick Rick" now, she doesn't need you anymore!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND!" Delilah glared down her sister, but she kept babbling.

"She's not in love with you anymore, Billy! I am! I love you!"

Billy shook his head and frowned. "You don't love me. I was at my weakest point, and if you genuinely cared about me, you would have been a good friend and helped me through this, not trick and coerce me into abandoning who was supposed to be my wife! You constantly wear rose tinted glasses because the only color you see without them is green, and that envy is directed at Delilah. You were never able to be your own person because you were too fixated on replicating yourself to be exactly like her, only wanting things that she had, things that she worked her ass off to get! The trophies, the titles, the recognition and respect, the love, but most of all, me. You couldn't stand the fact that I chose her over you and would always choose her over you, and I think deep down you know that if I wanted you, I could have made my move years ago, but I never did, because **_I never wanted you and I never will!_** Besides, I already got the one thing every other moronic guy has gotten from you. Even when you had me, I was wasted and still wanted Delilah instead you! Nobody will ever love you, Christine, not like how you are now, and I think you're too far gone past the point of no return to redeem yourself. I know it takes two to tango, but you had to have known that I was under the influence more than half the time, because how else would you have persuaded me into going along with this whole plan? I am to blame for not being stronger and allowing myself to be so easily manipulated. I blame you more because you knew that it wouldn't stay in your favor for long and I know that you are falling apart that Delilah is still alive, which means your plan failed miserably and backfired."

If the lack of sensation hadn't crept up on Delilah again, she would honestly start laughing like The freaking Joker from _Batman_. Just the thought of Heath Ledger grimly snarling **_"Why so serious?"_** from _The Dark Knight_ was almost enough to make her smirk. She was finally getting what she wanted, Billy calling Christine out on her shenanigans and telling her off, except for it was too late. Delilah watched as a now frenzied Christine began stammering, trying to mend the situation that was beyond repair. They were all mildly stunned, this had to have been growing on Billy for some time for him to explode in such a fury.

"Baby, what about what we have?! This past year had to have meant _something_ to you! **_I am the mother of your children, you called me your wife_**!"

" ** _We have nothing! It's over_** , Christine. We never had anything, all you had was a fantasy that you dragged my medicated self into. I only referred to you as that because it was easier than "my baby mama" or "the dumb slut that ruined my life" or "the jealous bitch that hoodwinked me into deserting the perfect sister she couldn't stand who was also my fiance". You call yourself a mother? You're just a joke, you can't handle them at all! I'm the one that's been doing 99.9% of the parenting the past thirteen months! You're not even capable of taking care of your own self! All you do is use people and make them your pawns, just like you used me to get rid of Delilah and how you're using Santino and Serena to keep me around forever. Now that we're here, that's not going to work anymore." Billy turned to Rick, Delilah, and the others with a grim look on his face. "All of you are witnesses to her destructible behavior and snide actions at some point or another, whether it be in the past year or in the past hour and a half. I want you to raise your hand if you think Christine is an unfit mother." He watched everybody almost immediately raise their hands regardless of the obvious discomfort they were all in.

Christine looked over, her mouth agape. This was starting to feel like something out of a damn _Law and Order_ episode, and she didn't like it one bit. "You're going to base this off of one encounter?!"

"We have more to go by than that." Avery boldly spoke up.

"With the exception of Rick, Maggie, Glenn, Tyreese, Michonne, Bob, Sasha, Daryl, Beth, Carl, Tara, Ivan, Matt, and Madison, we have all seen you exhibiting erratic behavior. Delilah knows first hand from being with you the longest, and we've also seen you be neglectful of the twins on more than one occasion." Dr. Scott timidly stated, watching Christine scowl over at him.

"You two are going to turn on me? I saved your fucking lives!"

"You've done nothing but be a cunning nuisance and unnatural presence to everybody in the group!" Carol stepped forward.

"Fuck you, Carol! Crawl back into the corner, you meek bitch!"

"Shut up!" Daryl walked in front of Carol. "Don't you be talking to her like that. That woman is a survivor, a damn hero, not some crazy ass bitch like you are."

Billy interjected before Christine had a chance to reply. "Don't get mad, Christine. She's just saying what we all know is true and what you can't handle." Even though she was rightfully mad at him over his lies, Billy still cared for her and had Carol's back, he also hoped that they would be able to make amends somehow. Billy faced the others once again. "Then it's settled. As of right now, while we're here, I want Christine relinquished of her duties as the twin's mother." Everybody watched her eyes widen, the trepidation hanging thickly in the air from all of them.

"What?! You can't be serious, there's no way you can even do that! The laws don't apply anymore, **_I'm their mother! My name is on the birth certificate!"_**

"So is mine, and I see that you are unable to take care of our children. Plus, there are still laws _here_." Billy turned to Delilah. "Delilah, as not only the head of Jellbany and it's council, but also Santino and Serena's aunt, do you agree that Christine should be relinquished of her motherly rights for the twins and that I should be their full legal guardian with you as their next of kin?"

Christine was sick to her stomach, everything was crashing down on her. "This isn't happening, I won't let it! She has no say in the matter, because we are not staying here!"

Billy ignored her and stared at Delilah. "Do you, Delilah?"

Delilah gulped as all eyes fell on her. Her mind once again flashed back to a scene from _The_ _Lion King_ , where Simba had just returned to Pride Rock and Scar was circling around him in front of the pride, accusing him of Mufasa's murder. Christine, who had always been Scar, was now Simba more or less for being cornered, while Billy had become Scar in relentlessly chastising her, and Delilah was both Nala and Sarabi, not knowing what to do or think. She felt like it was literally playing out right in front of her, for the sky outside had darkened and she could hear the ominous musical score in her head. Christine was obviously unstable, far worse than ever before, and she shouldn't even be here. Except as their aunt and presumably only living relative apart from Billy and Christine, Delilah had to do what was in the best interest for the twins. If this had been offered to Rachelle about their father, she hoped she would have the same answer as Delilah.

"Yes."

" ** _NO!"_** Christine shouted and lunged at her sister, who Rick pulled back. Billy hadn't been able to catch her in time, but Madison leaped forward before Christine could get to Delilah, tackling her to the ground and yanking her hair in a ponytail.

" ** _What did I tell you about crossing me?! Now you're gonna taste your teeth!"_** Madison angrily held Christine's hands behind her back while pinning all her weight on the helpless girl.

Christine tried desperately to escape the heavy woman's hold as she kicked and cried. "Billy, no! You can't do this to me! Please!"

He looked down at her, completely unaffected and finally free. "I'm sorry, Christine. You did this to yourself." Billy turned and walked out. Nobody had any idea where he was going, but they knew he'd be back, he needed some air after relieving himself of such a tremendous burden.

"Billy! Billy! Come back! No! I want my babies! I'll do better!" Christine was wailing at this point as everybody surrounded Delilah and Rick.

"Delilah, what are we going to do with her?" Tyreese approached her, but all Delilah could do was stare down at her struggling sister, staggered.

**_Why did things have to turn out like this? Why couldn't I have helped either one of them? Why will she always hate me no matter what? Is it my fault that she's like this, or is it because of Daddy? Is that why I am how I am, too? Am I doomed to get this bad also?_ **

Delilah's eyes watered over these questions, and she didn't know why, but the words "I'm sorry" kept threatening to escape from her lips, but what was there to be sorry over? Christine had brought this on herself and Delilah had intervened before anybody else got hurt. She glanced over at Tyreese. "Lock her up in the utility closet for the night, consider it like solitary confinement. I can't even tell if she's faking, but if she's not, she'll wear herself out in an hour and fall asleep. I want you and Michonne standing guard, Ivan and Brandi will do the night watch tonight. Tomorrow, we'll try something else. If she is unwilling to cooperate, then she's gone. You and Daryl will blindfold and drop her off at the state border on the other side from here. What do you think, Dr. Scott?" Delilah looked at him.

He heavily sighed. "I suppose it could work, it all depends on tomorrow. The isolation will work for tonight."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

Madison hoisted Christine up, who was still having a full blown meltdown, and everybody watched the cowgirl carry the lunatic away as she kept trying to break free. "Delilah! Delilah! Delilah! Don't let them take me away! I'm your big sister!"

Delilah silently gasped and her eyes widened. It was déjà vu of when she was rolled out on a gurney to go to Vista Del Mar and kept screaming for Christine to help her. Except for Christine needed this much more than Delilah did, and she must have truly lost her marbles to beg the one person she hated for help. When Madison was gone, Glenn walked up and put his hand on Delilah's shoulder and titled his head down to look at her.

"Hey, you alright, lil sis?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sure. This is all just weighing really heavily on me. One minute I'm welcoming my boyfriend back from a week long trip and teaching a dance class, the next minute I'm meeting my ex fiance's twins and locking my big sister up in a utility closet for the night."

"We understand. You're really courageous, Delilah."

"Yeah, not everybody could have done what you did." Maggie said.

"If I was you, I would have killed her right then and there." Avery piped in.

"I second that." Michonne added..

"Who knows, maybe I will." Delilah faintly laughed.

"Nah." Daryl spoke, which made Delilah turn around. "You ain't like that nympho, you're better than her." It had been one of the nicest things he had said about her.

"You've got a lot of heart, Delilah. I've only met you today, but I can tell you're a very wise soul for somebody your age." Carol joined in, all of it making Delilah smile the best she could.

"I agree with both of them." Dr. Scott approved.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

Maggie moved forward and gave Delilah a tight hug. In many ways, Maggie reminded Delilah a lot of Jennifer, and she couldn't help but think that some how she was her guardian angel and sent Maggie to fill her absence. While Delilah felt warm and loved, the sad feelings were still lurking within her, and Rick knew it. Glenn hugged her next.

"You're gonna be ok." Maggie said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Mmhmm." Delilah nodded and pulled away. "I am grateful for your kind words, but if you don't mind, I kind of need to be alone right now to digest all of this." She knew she was only moments away from crying and didn't want an audience.

"Gotcha. If you need anything, we're here." Tyreese offered.

"Thank you." Delilah started walking backwards. "Good night, I'll see you all tomorrow." She turned around and dashed up the stairs.

Rick watched and shook his head, disheartened over the recent events that had evolved into this catastrophic mess. At least the twins were safe, thanks to Delilah, but what about her? What about what she wanted?

**_I need to go check on her._ **

 

Delilah tripped on the last step as she began hyperventilating. She half crawled down the hallway until standing up and walking into her room as a sharp shooting pain spread throughout her body, causing her to bend over and put her hands on her knees, trying to calm down but feeling like at any moment she would completely lose it. When she heard somebody walking up the steps and guessed it was most likely Rick, she knew right then and there **_exactly_** what would ease the pain.

"Delilah? Are you ok?" Rick walked in her room as she straightened herself up. Unexpectedly, she kicked her shoes off, whipped off her top and unhooked her bra, flinging it to the ground before turning around. Rick had just barely closed the door and didn't even get a chance to register what was happening when he turned around as Delilah's lips collided with his in a steamy kiss, pushing him against the door as she pressed her bare breasts on his pecs and grabbed his hands while she slid her tongue in his mouth. She kissed him ferociously, shoving one hand down the front of her pants and forcing the other to hold on to her butt as her hands tore his shirt open and rubbed his hard chest. Rick was turned on, but also stiff, unsure why she was acting like this after everything that had just transpired. Delilah's lips moved from his mouth and started kissing all over his face.

"Delilah-" He put his hands on her bare hips to secure her attention.

"Fuck me, Rick. Please." She kissed his jaw line while her hands traveled to his belt, fumbling with the buckle before finally undoing and throwing it on the floor with her top and bra. "You're so damn sexy, Rick. I want you to bend me over and have your way with me." Rick raised his eyebrows, he had never heard her say something of that magnitude, but it was oddly stimulating.

"Wait, Tiny Dancer-" He tried to talk to her, but she looked up at him, her big eyes filled with lustful longing as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

"No, not now. Don't make me wait any longer. Just fuck me. Fuck me hard until I can't feel a single thing." Delilah roughly kissed him and began massaging his member, which was inevitably hardening from her touch. If this was what would help her, then he would do it.

"Hold on a second so I can-"

She shook her head. "No, not tonight. I want to make a baby with you."

"What?" He gave her a quizzical stare. Rick thought he was hearing things, did Delilah just say she wanted to have a baby? **_His baby?_**

"Please, give me a baby."

"I think you're just very emotional right now with everything that happened." That had to have been why, right? Apart from the day Delilah talked to Mika, they hadn't had an actual conversation about having a baby, at least not having one together.

Delilah kept shaking her head. "No, I mean it. I love you so much and I want to have your baby. Ours will be so much better than both of theirs." She kissed him again, but he pulled away.

"Delilah, pull yourself in, you're not thinking clearly. We haven't even discussed something of such a serious caliber." He had to be a little bit stern to get her back into reality. She felt herself becoming frustrated by his rejection.

"It's the only way to make it stop, it's the only way to make any of this go away! All of it!"

Delilah hadn't realized what she said until she was finished speaking and saw the look on Rick's face. He was astonished and something else… saddened? What she had said was so off the wall and somewhat cruel, and it had clearly hurt his feelings, which made the pain swell up all over again, but with more reasons added. Billy and Christine were back in her life, and no matter what, her sister was possessed by an envy that might never go away. She had Billy's children and she still wasn't happy. It was one of Delilah's dreams to have Billy's children, Santino and Serena, Billy would teach Santino to play basketball while Delilah would teach Serena how to dance, they'd all spend summers at Steverson Ranch and Christmas in London. It was a happy little foursome that would never be happening, because it was taken away from her and wrongfully given to a heartless witch. Delilah's eyes watered as she placed her hands on the opposite shoulder, hugging her chest to cover her breasts. "I'm so sorry, Rick. I love you dearly, I would never use you for any type of personal gain and I don't want you to ever think that of me. Lori's ghost is gone, but Billy and Christine are my ghosts and they're back in the flesh. I'm to blame for letting them stay and whatever comes afterwards, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't protect those kids! I just feel so incredibly discombobulated with everything that's happened that I have no idea what to say or do or even think!" She burst into tears again and wrapped her arms around Rick's neck, crying into his shoulder. He lovingly embraced her, placing one hand on the back of her head and ran the other up and down her back. "I'm so sorry!" Delilah cried even harder.

To see her broken up like this, Rick couldn't hold the proposal against her. Delilah was clearly distressed over everything and she needed him. Without a doubt, he would be there for her. "Shh, it's ok, Delilah. Let it all out, baby girl. I'm here, I won't let you go." Rick kissed Delilah on the head and held her as she sobbed until she finally fell asleep two hours later.


	44. Love's Retrospect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick wakes up to find Delilah is not in her bed and finds her dancing in Inventory Range, where he also finds Billy. The two of them start talking, trying to get a better feel for one another, and Billy recalls not only his feelings for Delilah, but how they first met.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! It took a while, but I finished this chapter! Sorry if I've been splitting them up lately, I still can't believe I have soon 45 chapters in a little over six months! Today Fanfiction, Tomorrow the world! :). I really have to thank DarylDixon'sgirl1985 for helping me out with this chapter and the next one. You're so insightful and you rock!**

**Did anybody see the Comic Con Season 5 trailer? It was incredible, I think this will be the best season yet! I'm very excited to get to the Terminus portion of my story! The next chapter will have more of TWD characters in it, this chapter was imperative to Delilah and Billy's back story. I don't think he was being a player, I think he was kind of nervous or shocked when they first met. I have become obsessed with Bastille, they rock!**

**To all my followers, favorites, and reviewers, thank you thank you thank you so much for giving my story a chance! It makes me soar! :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH OBLIVION OR CRAZY IN LOVE. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY BASTILLE AND BEYONCE, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_Chapter Forty Four: Love's Retrospect_ **

**_To see her broken up like this, Rick couldn't hold the proposal against her. Delilah was clearly distressed over everything and she needed him. Without a doubt, he would be there for her. "Shh, it's ok, Delilah. Let it all out, baby girl. I'm here, I won't let you go." Rick kissed Delilah on the head and held her as she sobbed until she finally fell asleep two hours later._ **

**_3:00 am_ **

Rick woke up and glanced at his watch, seeing it was three in the morning. He must have fallen asleep at some point after ten, for he had stayed with Delilah long after she fell asleep. Speaking of which, Rick felt an absence on the side of the bed next to him and saw that Delilah wasn't there. He wasn't too panicked as he got up and got dressed, having a feeling of exactly where she was.

**_OUTSIDE OF INVENTORY RANGE, FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER_ **

Rick heard the music from outside and knew that his suspicions were correct. Delilah hadn't actually told him, but every time she couldn't sleep or was stressed out, she'd dance by herself in the factory. It was far away enough where it wouldn't disturb anybody, but still within close proximity, along with having an arsenal in case anything happened. He had followed her a couple times, only because he was worried she was sleep walking, or in this case, sleep dancing. Rick walked in and quietly went up the stairs which lead to the second floor offices where the pit bosses would watch over the factory workers from the balcony after giving tours to investors.

Delilah was wearing a red cotton spaghetti strap tank top, black three quarter length leggings, and socks, her hair swept up in a pony tail while dancing gracefully to a very slow piano melody with soothing lyrics. Even from far away, she was still a sensational creature, the moonlight bathing her as she danced to the chorus, leading into the strings.

" ** _When oblivion is_**

**_calling out your name,_ **

**_You always take it further_ **

**_than I ever can."_ **

Delilah was doing piourettes and plies, slowly kicking one leg out upwards, then reversing on the ball of her foot, kicking the leg out behind her and up again before going into a spin. Rick hadn't heard the song before, but the way she moved to the music like a natural contortionist, it was fascinating. He was so fascinated, in fact, that when he got closer up the stairs, he was surprised to see somebody else watching her. Rick looked closer and saw that it was... Billy?

_Oh, no._

Rick walked up and grabbed Billy by the shoulder, who gave him a startled look.

"What are you doing here?" He ambivalently asked, not having to worry about the volume of his voice since Delilah had the music so loud.

Billy held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, calm down, dude. I'm just watching, I swear."

"Does she know you're here?" The last thing he wanted was for Delilah to get upset again, especially considering how she had broken down after Christine was locked in the closet.

He shook his head. "No, it's been a while, once I got the twins down. I was already here for an hour when she arrived."

"How long has she been here?"

Billy looked down at his watch. "I'm guessing since almost one."

"I assume you've heard about Christine?" Although he didn't want to fully admit it, especially to Delilah, Rick was curious to get a better feel of Billy. He only knew what Delilah had told him and what he had seen today, which were almost completely different representations, and Rick wanted to see who Billy was. He watched the young man nod, almost dejected.

"Yes, I did. Scott and Avery told me. I think it's the best move, but who knows what tomorrow will bring? I know that this won't mean much, but I'm sorry you all had to witness those scenes today. A lot of truths that had been locked up came out and it practically erupted into mass chaos. Who would have thought that we would all be in the same place again?" His statement made Rick reflect back on when he was reunited with Lori and Carl, how he didn't think he'd see them again, but remembering how the happy reunion was short lived, for many life altering events had followed soon after. Carl getting shot, finding out about Lori's affair with Shane and that she was pregnant. Rick was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear Billy ask him when he realized Delilah was missing.

"Fifteen minutes ago. I've followed her here a few times before."

"This isn't new. Delilah's had this problem since she was a child, it's why there was always a dance room pretty much wherever she was. I even converted rooms at my house and in Steverson Ranch into studios. I don't know if she ever knew that I watched her more times than not. She's something else, isn't she?"

"Yes."

Billy noticed the way Rick watched Delilah, it was the same raptured look almost everybody had when watching Delilah dance, especially if they were in love with her. It was the same way Angelo used to stare, and it was the same way Billy was staring now. What he didn't know was that it was the same way that Daryl watched her also. "I can't help but notice that you're very possessive over her. You've got like a Bill Compton feel going on."

"What?" Rick asked, trying to remember why that name sounded so familiar.

"He's a character on _True Blood_ , one of the love interests of the main character Sookie Stackhouse. They have this crazy intense love affair and he's killed for her. Delilah used to be obsessed with that show, "Sookie" was one of my nicknames for her, more tongue in cheek than anything. I remember her mom and I would always mock Bill because he would annunciate on Sookie's name, "Soo-kay", it was hilarious. In your case, it's "De-li-lah." Billy said the annunciations in a dark voice and halfheartedly chuckled. "Then again, you used to be a sheriff. Sookie's other love interest, Eric Northman, is a sheriff, also. Plus, I'm Bill, so there ya go. It's a real life _True Blood_ love triangle."

"Well, Delilah means a lot to me. From what I've heard, you used to be the same way."

"With a girl like that, you have to be a little bit. Except I wasn't possessive enough, because I let myself be practically possessed by Christine." Billy glanced over at Rick. "How old are you, 44?"

Rick heavily sighed, almost caught off guard by how quickly Billy had deflected the last statement, but knew that it was only a matter of time before being asked that question. "I'm 38, only ten years older than you are, Billy."

"You're the same age Delilah's dad was when he died, that means you're old enough to be her dad."

"I'm aware. It's something we're both overlooking."

"Good for you." He shook his head. "I know I just said this, but I still can't believe it, that we're actually in the same place again. Long before Jennifer said it, I always dreamed that our paths would cross, but I should have known better that she'd find somebody else, even in an apocalypse. I really am an idiot, and after all I did for that girl, I go and throw everything away for the biggest mistake of my life."

The regret in Billy's voice was easily sensed, but that didn't mean that Rick was going to go easy on him. "Doesn't matter now after what happened."

"I know, but still. I have leeway, Rick. We were together for almost five years, I was her first love. I waited until she was eighteen to sleep with her and I was faithful that whole time. Do you know how hard it is for a twenty two year old college fraternity brother to stay abstinent? Jesus Christ, I wouldn't be surprised if I was still chaffing. There were some days I had blue balls so badly I couldn't walk."

"Why'd you do it then?" Rick wasn't sure where Billy was getting at with this, and he also wasn't sure if he was liking the turn the conversation was taking.

Billy nodded his head out at Delilah. "Look at her, she's worth it." He looked over at Rick mischievously. "I think we both know that. Everything that she's done for you in a sexual aspect, she's learned from being with me. I can't take credit for the dancing, she's a natural. I'm talking about all the other stuff. Delilah was the Luke Skywalker to my Yoda. I remember one time she tied me up and was wearing this cute sexy little-"

"Ok, I think that's enough." Rick wasn't wanting to get _that_ personal with Billy, who could also sense that he had stepped out of boundaries in the conversation topic.

"Sorry. You're right, that was unnecessary and I was being an ass. I'm kind of all over the place right now. Anyways, to answer your question, I wanted her first time to be special and I wanted her to know how serious I was about our relationship. That's not all I did. I went with her and Rachelle to every single doctor's appointment, I also endured the hell of those damn medications. It was awful, Rick. Whatever you've seen already is _nothing_ compared to what I saw. She actually lost the feeling in her legs for three days, she'd get dizzy and have flu spells, sometimes she was violent or had horrible nightmares. I kept begging her and Rachelle and the doctors that she didn't need them, but every time there was a problem with one, they'd put her on another. I guess in hindsight, she went through the same thing with me when I was on the pills, even though she didn't know it." Rick did and didn't want to tell him that the nightmares had increased thanks to him and Christine, he wanted to wait until Billy had said everything he needed to. "I learned to dance because I was sick of Angelo hanging around her and I didn't want her competing with him. I gave her whatever she wanted and then some. I think she always knew I wasn't a fan of musicals, but I dressed up and performed with her five different times. A showcase performance of "You Can't Stop the Beat" from _Hairspray_ , almost a month with _Mary Poppins_, and then a number from _Grease_ for the talent section of Miss Teen California, after that it was "We Both Reached For The Gun" from _Chicago_ and "Elephant Love Medley" from _Moulin Rogue!_ for the caburlesque events. My fraternity brothers had a field day laughing their asses off. It was kind of fun though and I did it to make Delilah happy, I didn't care what they all thought. With all that being said, I wouldn't change a thing and I'd give her everything all over again."

Rick thought it was rather mature that Billy apologized for coming off as a jerk just now, maybe he actually had some sense. At the same time, after the hell they had all gone through earlier in the day, his mind probably wasn't all there and he was bound to say some things that would be off the wall. "If I may ask, why were you so jealous of him? He was her best friend." He watched Billy click his tongue and roll his eyes, Angelo was clearly a touchy subject.

"Angelo was such a player, even more than I was during my ZBT days before and after Jennifer and I dated. To put this bluntly, all that guy wanted was to bang her so hard until she screamed. I'm assuming you've heard otherwise?" He watched Rick nod before continuing. "She never wanted to believe it, he was pretty much her only friend, and like Anne Frank, she believed there was good in everybody. I tried, _really tried_ to be cool with him, but I could never fully trust him because of how he felt about her. Every time he'd touch her, I'd cringe, you can even see in a few of her competition videos where she'd have to shove his hands off her ass while still being in character. It was like watching that Looney Tunes cartoon every time Pepe the Skunk would throw himself all over Penelope and she wasn't into it. Everybody but Delilah knew, she was in denial."

"Were you in denial that Christine had feelings for you first?" It was a loaded question, but Billy respected Rick for asking it.

"No, I made it clear that I only had eyes for Delilah. Christine, she's not all right in the head. Come to think of how vindictive and deranged she is, maybe she drugged me that night. Now, I know that you don't believe a word I've said, I wouldn't also if I were in your shoes, but I've regretted leaving Delilah behind since it happened. I still love her, but maybe she was better off without me. I remember the first time I saw her. My band was playing a gig in Ventura, and I saw her walk in while I was onstage, we immediately made eye contact. She just had such a radiating beauty around her and this smile that left me hypnotized. I actually stopped mid-song and had the band switch to "The Rock Show" by Blink-182, which made all the other girls go crazy, but I only had eyes for Delilah, except then she left and I didn't catch her in time. I figured it was just two ships passing by in the night until a couple months later when Christine brought her to the basketball court. I had broken up with Jennifer some time before and when I saw Delilah again, it was like the first time I ever heard a song by The Beatles, she took my breath away." Rick watched Billy's whole face light up as he thought back on when he first met Delilah.

**_4:00 PM, LEMON PARK BASKETBALL COURT, MARCH 21ST, 2006, SIMI VALLEY, CA_ **

" _Nothing but net, baby! Woo-Hoo!"_

_Jack retrieved the ball after Billy's near perfect slam dunk as he filmed it all with his video camera. It was the first day of the spring solstice, and the weather couldn't have been sunnier in Simi Valley. It was the perfect time for a spontaneous pick up game with his best buddies, former basketball teammates, Rob, Mike, Joseph, and Jack, as well as his band-mates Nate, Harry, and Marco._

" _Hey Steverson, save the moves for when Christine gets here with her sister, she's trying get her out more." Jack threw the ball to Nate, devoting his focus back to the camera, as Billy rolled his eyes upon catching the ball._

" _Yeah, it's also the first time Christine has been out since getting her boobs done. She's probably trying to show them off, knowing her." Harry laughed._

" _You know the rules, no girls at the court. It's too distracting!" Billy had always felt that way, from the time he started playing basketball at four years old to even long after he became aware that girls didn't actually have cooties. "Besides, I'm still looking for that chick from the show." He spun the ball in a circle around his back like the pros do before tossing it to Joseph._

" _Lost cause, man! It's been two months since you and Jennie J broke up, you need some action." Joseph said as Mike ran forwards and stole the ball back._

" _Dude, you need to see Christine's sister. She grew up and she filled out, she's banging with these huge perfect tits!" Rob said, holding his hands out to look like boobs._

" _Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."_

" _I second what he said. This chick would have to be adopted, there's no way Christine would ever have a hot sister." Nate added as he threw the ball to Billy._

_Jack nodded his head out. "She's right there, see for yourself." He zoomed his camera to capture it all._

_Billy threw the ball to Marco and turned around, feeling himself freeze. He watched Christine and another girl walking up from the other side of the basketball court. "Whoa…" The new girl had long chestnut brown and sun kissed blonde highlighted hair and was wearing a red and white striped tank that was a little like a baby doll type and had a logo of The Who on it, cut off denim shorts and white espadrilles, making her gams look outstanding and Rob was right, she definitely had huge boobs, much bigger than Jennifer's. All Billy could do was stare at her, awestruck._

 

" _Delilah, please don't do anything for attention." Christine pleaded as they walked to sit down at one of the benches. "Like how you walk, don't shake your butt."_

" _I'm so not like that, Chrissy. That's just how I walk, like the world is my runway." Delilah laughed as she looked over and caught a guy staring at her. He was tall and well built with tattoos on his forearm, ash brown hair, and gorgeous green-blue eyes. This guy was a total looker and when Delilah realized who it was, she was shocked that he was looking._

" _Oh, my gosh. You didn't tell me Billy Steverson was going to be here." She felt herself getting a little nervous, not knowing Christine was getting annoyed behind her._

" _Yeah, and now that I have my new boobs, he's sure to notice me."_

" _If he only notices you for your boobs, then he's not worth it. You're awesome, Christine, even if you are bitchy. A guy should notice you over something bigger than physical attributes, like feeling a spark."_

_As she got a little closer, they made eye contact and Delilah smiled at him as she pushed her hair back and did a girly wave with her fingers, her blue-green eyes dazzling. Billy silently gasped, recognizing her immediately as he became very excited._

" _Billy, eyes on the ball!"_

" _It's her! She's the one I-" before he could finish, the basketball hit Billy in the head the moment he turned around to face the others and knocked him out._

**_TEN MINUTES LATER_ **

" _Billy? Billy? Can you hear me?"_

_Billy heard a voice echoing as he woke up. His vision was blurry, but he was able to make out a girl leaning over him._

" _He's waking up finally. Give him some air. Jack, can you please not have your camera so close? I don't think he'd want this on tape."_

" _Yeah, sure."_

_Billy blinked a couple times until everything was clear. A girl was on her knees, wearing a red and white striped tank top and cutoff denim shorts, holding his face in her hands. She smiled warmly at him._

" _Hello there, sunshine. How are you feeling?"_

_His face broke out in a mesmerized smile, the earlier excitement filling him once again. "It's you!"_

_The girl looked confused and laughed a little. "It's me! And you're you!"_

_He sat up. "No, I mean it's you! The girl I saw in the crowd while I was onstage at the Bombay Bar a couple months ago."_

" _Oh, yeah, I remember now! Great rendition of "The Rock Show", I loved it. Your voice is like, wow. Kind of a cross between Chris Martin and Anthony Kedis with a little bit of Anberlin, Muse, and Green Day into the mix."_

" _Thanks, that's what I've always thought, too. Wow, you've got really great taste in music." He smiled at her and felt his cheeks go red as he watched her return the smile. She was about to speak, but was cut off._

" _Billy! Are you ok?" Christine frantically asked._

" _Yeah, man. That was a real hard hit." Mike added._

" _Dude, you might have a concussion. Name all the Batmans in order."_

_Delilah rolled her eyes and giggled. "That's an easy question. Everybody knows that." The next thing that happened was her and Billy were simultaneously naming off the Batmans. "Lewis G. Wilson, Robert Lowery, Adam West, Michael Keaton, Val Kilmer, George Clooney, and Christian Bale." They both laughed, oblivious to everybody else._

_Billy didn't even give them a glance, he just stared at the girl, mystified. She was a looker that knew music **and** Batman?! Where had she been hiding all this time?! "Yeah, I'm great, never felt better in my life. I'm Billy, Billy Steverson." He stuck his hand out, which she shook._

" _Delilah Daltrey. You've been to my house a bunch of times, we've just never been formally introduced before."_

_He smiled. "Well, it's great to meet you now. You're Christine's sister?"_

" _Half sister." Christine rudely interjected, to which Delilah shrugged._

" _Yes, I'm her half sister, and it's really great to meet you as well." Delilah smiled as their hands released. "Are you sure you're okay? That's kind of a big cut you have on your forehead."_

_Billy touched his hand to his forehead to see that it was bleeding. "Oh crap, you're right. Do you think I need to go to the hospital to get stitches?"_

" _No, I don't think it's that severe, it just needs to be cleaned up. Come with me, I have a first aid kit in my car." She stood up and stretched out her hand, to which he happily took._

" _Ok." Billy smiled as she helped him to his feet and followed Delilah to her car._

" _I can do it!" Christine said._

" _No, it's fine. Just hang out with the guys, this won't take long." Delilah said. "I'll have him back soon, I promise."_

" _What about the game?" Nate asked._

" _You can play one man down, no problem." Billy stated._

_They all watched the two of them walk away, feeling almost bamboozled. Jack zoomed in on them walking off._

" _Hey, man. Get a good shot of her ass." Harry requested, to which Jack laughed._

" _Don't worry, man. Did you see the look on Billy's face?! He's never looked like that, ever!"_

" _Not as long as I've known him." Mike said._

" _It's official, he's in love!" Nate laughed._

_Christine scoffed, fully annoyed. "Knock it off, he is not. She's sixteen years old and jail bait." Her response was all the guys laughing at her._

" _Yeah, and totally worth not just the wait, but the arrest." Rob added, a creepy leer in his eyes._

" _The look on his face, he's been struck!" Jack cackled as he started singing._

" ** _Got me lookin so crazy right now_**

**_Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now_ **

**_Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's_ **

**_Got me lookin so crazy right now_ **

**_Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's_ **

**_Got me hoping you save me right now_ **

**_Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin_ **

**_Got me lookin so crazy your love!"_ **

" _Jack, shut up!" Christine shouted and pushed him back, which only made all the guys laugh harder._

" _You'll finally get Billy, Chris, as your brother in law!" Marco laughed, as did the other guys._

" _Whatever. Now, who wants to feel my new tits?"_

" _Are you gonna show us them?" Rob asked, to which she nodded._

" _Yeah, let's go behind the bathrooms."_

**_A FEW MINUTES LATER_ **

_Delilah and Billy were sitting in the open trunk of her BMW x5 and listening to the radio as she cleaned him up, not even noticing that the others kept sneaking glances their way._

" _I love Phil Collins, Genesis itself is legendary. Did you ever see the "Easy Lover" video that was a drum off with Collins and Phil Bailey? It's beyond epic!"_

" _Yeah! Definitely one of the best songs and videos of all time. Again, you've got pretty great taste in music."_

" _Thanks. It's kind of hard when music today sucks, there's only a handful of good artists out there."_

" _That's what I've been saying, too!"_

" _Totally! What's a song you've always wanted to cover if you could cover any song?"_

_Billy thought back on it. "Oh, gosh. There's so many. Definitely "Jaded" by Aerosmith."_

" _I love that song! It's bitchen and the video is awesome! You should go for it. You've got the voice. Oh, now I remember, your sound kind of reminds me of Fall Out Boy."_

" _Thank you, we've gotten that one before, also."_

" _There. Good as new." She smiled, throwing away the Kleenex she used to blot his cut with and unscrewed the top off of a tube of Neosporin. Delilah was impressed with herself at how cool she was being. Here she was, tending to Billy Steverson's wounds, the boy she had a crush since she was twelve! **This is the closest that I've ever been to him! He's so gorgeous and he smells amazing!**_

_Billy had a dreamy look in his eyes to match the one she was trying to hide. "Do you think it will scar?" He was so captivated by her radiating beauty and gentle kindness, she was like a Disney Princess or something._

_She shook her head as she gently dabbed the Neosporin on his cut. "No, not at all. Some scars can make a man look distinguished. Plus, there's always a story behind it. I mean, look at mine." Delilah drew her legs up, pointing to a scar right below her right knee and a slight dent in her left calf, Billy's eyes widening over the latter._

" _Oh, my gosh. What happened?"_

" _I walked into a box cutter when I was a little kid and cut my knee, had to get seven stitches. The one on my leg is from when I got mauled by a pitbull a year ago, that was six stitches. I got reconstructive surgery on it. It's made me a little self conscious, I just got up the guts to start wearing shorts and skirts again."_

" _Well, you've got killer legs." She looked up at him, confused, and he started stammering. "Uh, I mean, the dent isn't even that noticeable, but you wear it proudly. Look at Tina Fey."_

_Delilah thought it was cute how he tried to backpedal, and forced herself to contain the giggles by having a gleeful smile on her face. "I love Tina Fey! She's seriously one of my huge idols, I think she's beautiful. Her new show this fall is going to be awesome"_

" _Yeah, she is and she's hilarious, but back to your leg, the scar is kind of cool and you're right, it does have a story."_

" _Yeah, my Golden Retriever Motley came running up, wrapped his front legs around the dog's stomach, and yanked her off of me. He's a hero."_

" _See? Case in point. Is he named after Motley Crue? I always meant to ask Christine."_

_She nodded before putting a Band Aid on his cut. "Yep, I'm a huge fan. Plus, I give everybody a nickname after a song or something."_

" _Hmmm, interesting. I have a black and white Great Dane named Elvis. He's a handful."_

_She laughed. "I bet, those dogs are like mini horses."_

" _Yeah, it doesn't help that he thinks he's a lap dog and climbs all over everything."_

" _So does Moltey! Here," She boldly leaned forward and kissed his forehead, making him freeze and knowing his face was burning up. He hadn't had that kind of reaction over a girl kissing him since maybe his first kiss, which he had initiated at nine years old, but this one gave him tingles and made him feel warm all over. Delilah pulled back, she was also blushing a little. "A kiss to make it all better."_

" _Th-thanks." **Am I really stammering?**_

**_Is he stammering? This is just like the movies! I can't believe I did that, I'm fearless! I'm also young enough to pull that off._ **

_They both smiled before Billy spoke again. "So, how's your other sister doing?"_

_Delilah looked confused once again. "What other sister?"_

" _You know, the one that ice skates. She'd always hide whenever I'd come over with the guys." Delilah looked at him before doubling over in laughter, leaving him with a puzzled expression on his face. "What's so funny?"_

_She stopped laughing and straightened up. "That would be me. Four years older, almost a foot taller, and twenty pounds lighter, but that's me."_

_He looked at her in wonderment, realizing she was right. "No way, that's crazy! I had no idea. I vaguely remember from the pictures at your house and the ice skating tapes your mom would show us, but you were always in makeup and costume."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Oh, God. That's why I was hiding, I didn't want to watch the videos." Delilah started laughing again, Billy loved her melodic laugh and voice, he felt like he could listen to her for hours._

" _This is the first time I'm actually getting a real look at you." Delilah couldn't help but blush and she tried to look away, but he tilted his head to look at her. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."_

**_Crap, I hope I didn't blow it. What is wrong with me, I never get this tongue tied with a chick. She is a bit young, but she's unbelievable. I have to get her to go out with me._ **

**_He's so sweet, I think I'm in love already._ **

**_No, shut up, Delilah! You're sixteen, he's never going to go out with you! Move on!_ **

" _It's fine, really. It's just kind of a shock hearing all these things from guys. My mom actually ripped a guy's head off for leering at me in Las Vegas." They both laughed._

" _I love your mom, she's pretty cool. You look a lot like her."_

" _We hear that all the time, thanks."_

" _So how come you'd always hide?"_

_Delilah looked away again. "Oh, you don't want to hear it."_

" _Yeah, I do. Come on, tell me. I'll keep your secret." He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it an affectionate squeeze as she looked over at him. **OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GAWD! BILLY STEVERSON JUST TOUCHED ME, THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM!**_

**_Delilah, shut up! You sound like some stupid teen dramedy! PLAY IT COOL!_ **

" _If you really want to know."_

" _I do."_

**_OH MY GOD, IMAGINE IF HE SAID THAT AT A LATER TIME._ **

**_DE-LIL-AH!_ **

_She pulled herself together, playing cool. "Honestly? I kind of had a really big crush on you. Christine knew it and kept me busy so I wouldn't come downstairs."_

" _Really, you did?" Billy had no idea, but he was flattered._

_Delilah nodded. "Yeah, I did."_

_He smiled and politely laughed. "That's one of the cutest things I've ever heard. You never had to hide though, I would have talked to you."_

" _Well, we're talking now, aren't we?" Delilah playfully winked and that's when he noticed how deep her dimples really were._

" _Yeah, we are."_

_At that moment, Billy and Delilah knew that they had some kind of a cosmic connection and that this wouldn't be the last time they'd be seeing each other._

" _Anyways, it's just Christine and me. I'm the baby, but I always wanted a little brother."_

" _I get what that's like, I'm the baby of four boys and four girls. Robert, Michelle, Kyle, Brooke, Rebecca, Michael, Kayla, and me, Billy. My family is pretty huge, there's almost 200 of us all over the country, we're kind of like The Kennedys. I have nine nieces and nephews, soon to be ten, Kayla is due in six months."_

" _Wow! That's a lot, but still it's pretty cool, though."_

" _Yeah, it gets really crazy around the holidays. We all go to Steverson Ranch in Houston and spend Christmas together. My grandpa, Papie, was an oil tycoon and The Governor of Texas, and now my dad is."_

" _What a legacy! And what do you want to be when you grow up, Billy Steverson? The Governor of Texas?" Delilah really enjoyed talking to Billy. While his looks and cool flirtations may have been a bit intimidating, he definitely wasn't like the other boys her age that she had dated, he was actually listening and not constantly looking at her breasts._

" _Ha, not really. Right now I work at a sports management agency while I go to school at UCLA, I'm a member of the Zeta Beta Tau Fraternity."_

" _You're a frat brother? I've met plenty of those guys, you're nothing like them, consider it a compliment." Delilah giggled as he smiled at her._

" _Don't get me wrong, I've had my fair share of partying, but it's time to grow up. I'll be getting my Bachelor's in June and then going to graduate school, but I really want to be a pro basketball player or a rockstar." He wasn't sure about how Delilah felt since she would get shy at some moments, but Billy was feeling very comfortable with her and didn't feel the need to go all out to impress her._

" _How exciting. I've seen you on stage and on the court, I definitely think you'll go far with both of them." She watched him smile._

" _Thanks, I hope so. What about you, are you still skating with your boyfriend?"_

_Once again, she looked puzzled. "What boyfriend?"_

" _That kid that was always at your house. Dark hair, kind of looks like Rob Lowe. Andy or something?"_

" _Angelo?" She shook her head. "He's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend. I keep hearing he likes me that way, but he hasn't said anything. To answer your question, no, I quit a few months ago. I actually just graduated two years early. I ultimately want to be the next Jane Fonda, act and sing and write and dance, have an empire. I'm starting slow, taking some online classes at Moorpark and working on my photography and dancing right now. Angelo and I are going to compete as a pair in dance competitions."_

_Billy didn't have the heart to tell her that even he knew how Angelo felt just by the sounds of it. "That's fantastic. You sound so driven, I bet you'll make it all happen for yourself."_

**_Wow, this girl is something else. Smart, beautiful, charismatic, kind, not to mention adorable as all hell._ **

" _Thank you, that's very sweet."_

" _So can I call you sometime?" Billy sweetly asked. There was something different about Delilah. He didn't care that she was six years younger than him, he'd wait for her, but until then, he'd be crazy to let her slip away._

_Delilah smiled, her inner self jumping up and down. "Yeah, totally." She knew that he was older, but it didn't matter. Everything was finally falling into place and she wouldn't let anything change that._


	45. Potential Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old feelings resurface for Beth and Carol when they make a connection with Dr. Scott and Matt, respectively. Rick and Billy continue to feel each other out, with the latter revealing some things that not even Delilah knows. Rick is still apprehensive about losing Delilah as Billy recalls on an integral memory.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! Today is my half birthday, so leave reviews! Lol my mom and I celebrate half birthdays, it's an awesome tradition! :) I really have to thank DarylDixon'sgirl1985 for helping me out with this chapter and the next one. You're so insightful and you rock!**

**I chose the title for this chapter because absolution is present everywhere. We learn even more about Delilah's past and her relationship with Billy. Sorry if she seems a bit obnoxious, she was just very excited! Tina Fey is a huge idol of mine, and the comparison was made when I was mauled by a dog. Oh, and I've recently become obsessed with _30 Rock_ it's awesome! "Bazinga" and "Blurgh" are from _The Big Bang Theory_ and _30 Rock_ , respectively, I created "Cam-Tucking Out" from _Modern Family_. I don't think I made Delilah's accomplishments too grandiose, because like Billy says, there are lots of opportunities that come out of these pageants. Also, the songs listed are ones that I actually dance to!**

**To all my followers, favorites, and reviewers, thank you thank you thank you so much for giving my story a chance! It makes me soar! :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR, LOVE STORY, 30 ROCK, THE BIG BANG THEORY, MODERN FAMILY. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TAYLOR SWIFT, COLDPLAY, TINA FEY, LORNE MICHAELS, CHUCK LORRE, AND CHRISTOPHER LLYOD, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_Chapter Forty Five: Potential Absolution_ **

" ** _So can I call you sometime?" Billy sweetly asked. There was something different about Delilah. He didn't care that she was six years younger than him, he'd wait for her, but until then, he'd be crazy to let her slip away._**

**_Delilah smiled, her inner self jumping up and down. "Yeah, totally." She knew that he was older, but it didn't matter. Everything was finally falling into place and she wouldn't let anything change that._ **

**_AT THE EXACT SAME TIME, IN THE GARDEN_ **

" ** _'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_**

**_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_ **

**_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_ **

**_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_ **

**_And he's all that I need to fall into._ **

**_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."_ **

"Hey."

Beth turned around from the bench where she had been strumming "Teardrops On My Guitar" by Taylor Swift on the two toned brown Baby Taylor acoustic guitar Delilah found for her and saw Dr. Scott walking up, a blush spreading to her cheeks as she smiled, embarrassed that he had heard her singing. "Hi there." She had been unable to sleep and decided to stargaze on one of the benches outside in the garden.

"Wow, you have got quite a voice, Beth. Taylor Swift, right?" He smiled at her, making her blush deepen.

"Yes, "Teardrops on My Guitar". She's one of my favorites."

"She's outstanding. May I join you?"

She nodded and placed her guitar down on the end of the bench. "Oh, please. Go ahead."

"Thanks." He sat down. "Can't sleep?"

"Nope. You?"

He shook his head. "No." There was somewhat of an awkward silence hanging in the air, neither one of them knew how to break it and just looked up at the almost black night sky until Scott boldly attempted by turning around and facing her. "How are you doing? You know, after everything today?"

Beth shifted as she laughed uncomfortably. "That was really crazy. It's hard to believe that her own sister could be so covetous and vengeful. I'll admit, I was pretty jealous of Delilah and her friendship with Maggie when I first got here. I moved past it, but it was nowhere near as bad as Christine."

Scott nodded, wrapping his arm around the back of the bench. "I can see where people would be jealous of Delilah. She's very benevolent, well spoken, charming, and beautiful."

"Mmhmm. Yeah, she is. I can see how she was such a big deal before the world turned." Even though Delilah was her friend, Beth was still a tiny bit envious, because now Scott was clearly enthralled with her.

Scott could sense Beth's sudden discomfort over saying that Delilah was beautiful, and he hoped she didn't get the wrong idea, because he didn't have a crush on Delilah, he had one on Beth. "I never had a good feeling about Christine, and I've known her for over a year and a half. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure she's got some kind of mood or personality disorder, I need to go over it in my books. What do you think?"

Beth shrugged. "You were only there when Billy relinquished the twins, you missed what happened in the factory and upstairs. The things that she was saying to Delilah were just awful, and then it seemed like she was remorseful but it turned out she wasn't. She seems like she has a deep evil within her, and I am not sure if she can change. Christine has done so many horrible things, stealing Billy away, still tormenting Delilah, what she did to Jennifer. Even if she did change, how would Delilah forgive her or Billy? Although, I do feel bad for him since finding out he was addicted to anti-depressants."

"Yeah, his withdrawal was pretty bad, he almost died. I found some Xanax on a raid and had to have him on it for two weeks. We gave Christine some, it seemed to work. To answer your question, I don't know how anybody would be able to forgive them after what they did. At the same time, Billy is obviously more penitent of the two. All in all, he really is a great guy and has been a strong leader."

She looked over at him with a shocked expression. While she thought Billy was nice, she wouldn't go so far as to call him a great guy. "But what about everything he did, Scott? He slept with her sister when they were drunk, kept it a secret, and helped abandon her. They both took away Delilah's dreams. Watching her with the twins, I'm really proud of her for being so strong, but she was clearly wearing her heartache over the life she could have had. I know Delilah is crazy about Rick, but I can tell she's shaken up, and how could she not be? The two people that tried to kill her are now back in the flesh, and they both meant so much to her. It's obvious that he is still holding some sort of flame for her. Rick is my family now, I don't want to see him get hurt." Beth didn't know how Rick was feeling, but after discussing it with Tara and Carl, they all knew that Billy wasn't trying to hide his feelings. It didn't make him a bad person, perhaps he was overwhelmed and was expressing himself in the moment, maybe he didn't realize how obvious he was. She had tried to discuss it with Maggie and Glenn, but they weren't really up to talking about it.

Scott nodded. "I understand. Do you believe in God, Beth?"

"Yes, I do."

"So do I. I think that it was some kind of kismet that brought the three of them together again so they can be penitent for the sins they committed. Maybe Christine isn't meant to be here and Billy is, who knows what the future may hold? Whether Delilah stays with Rick or goes back to Billy or doesn't end up with either of them, all we can do is support her decision and not scrutinize her. I like to consider myself a pretty honest person, and I can tell you, Billy is very sincere and will do whatever he can to make this right. Whatever it may be, it is all a part of God's plan."

The more they talked, the more Beth liked being around Scott. He was cute, well spoken, intelligent, and believed in God. Hershel would have loved him. "You're right, Scott. I can tell he means it, but I need to see more. I believe there's good in everybody, I don't want to see anybody I care about getting hurt again. I hope things workout in the end. It reminds me of a quote I heard. Everything's going to be ok in the end-"

"If it's not ok, then it's not the end." Scott finished her sentence, and unbeknownst to either one of them, their hearts started beating a little bit faster at these feelings that started to stir up. "You're a very caring soul. I can tell."

She smiled at him. "Thanks. I can tell you are, also."

He returned the smile. "Would you mind finishing up the song you were singing? You kind of remind me of her. Taylor Swift, I mean."

"I do?" This time, she knew she was blushing, and thankful that it was so dark out that he couldn't see her.

"Yes, you do. You're both blonde, very talented, and beautiful."

"Thanks." Beth was surprised that she wasn't getting tongue tied talking to him, she was usually so shy, but Scott brought out her inner confidence. At least now she knew he wasn't into Delilah like she originally thought. "You wanna hear another song? I just finished that one."

Scott smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

Beth kept smiling as she positioned the guitar in her lap, knowing exactly what song to sing as he smiled warmly at her.

" ** _We were both young when I first saw you…"_**

 

Delilah, Rick, Billy, Beth, and Scott weren't the only ones at Jellybany that were unable to sleep. After throwing on a pair of loafers with her striped pink and white pajama bottoms and a light long sleeved grey shirt, Carol made her way down to Leisure Zone to fix herself a cup of tea, hoping it would put her to sleep. This day had been a whirlwind of events, from Daryl finding her to Tyreese and the others more or less accepting her apology to finding out the truth about Billy and Christine. Like she said earlier, she never had a good feeling about Christine, but Billy was a different story. Carol had only been with their group for a little over three months, but she and Billy had developed a very meaningful and close friendship. She viewed him as the adult son she always wanted and never had, and he looked up to her as well for guidance, wisdom, and consoling from his aggravations over Christine. Would she ever be able to forgive him? If she did, it wouldn't be for some time. Carol was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the man she had bumped into. "Whoops, sorry." She whispered as she glanced up at the man. He was about six feet six with salt and pepper colored hair, green eyes, and a lovely smile.

"Ahh, that's alright, no need for apologies. Rather, it should be "Well, hello there and welcome."." He extended his hand.

She smiled over his adorable Scottish accent and was immediately reminded of Craig Ferguson. "Hello yourself. I'm Carol, and you are?" Carol placed her hand in his warm hand.

"Mac Lords, it's a pleasure. I'm also known as "The Jolly Green Giant" to the wee lads and lassies around here." He released hands after they shook and smiled as Carol let out a small laugh. "Can't sleep? Sorry I missed your arrival, I was out on a hunt. I come back at all hours of the day and night." Mac hadn't even looked at another woman since he was separated from his wife and daughters, but there was something about Carol that he wanted to get to know better.

"Interesting. No, I can't."

"First nights at a new place can be hard, I was in about ten of 'em before Jellbany."

"Wow, that's a lot. Yes, it is hard. I figured I'd make myself a cup of tea, hoping it would help."

"Ahh, that sounds lovely, I was on my way for a good cuppa myself. You wouldn't mind a little company, would you?"

Carol suddenly felt romantically energized for the first time since Ed. It had been so long, she almost forgot that she could have these feelings again for another man. "Not at all. I would like that very much."

"Wonderful." He held the door open for her and swept his arm out inside. "After you, milady." Mac was glad she agreed and started preparing questions of all the things he wanted to know about her.

"Thank you very much." She smiled at him as she walked inside while he walked in and closed the door behind them.

 

"How long have you and Delilah been together for?" Rick and Billy were still watching Delilah as the song changed, hearing some kind of trance sound with a bit of strings and keyboard.

" ** _It was a long and dark December_**

**_From the rooftops I remember_ **

**_There was snow, white snow."_ **

The melody of electric guitars and drums filled the air, causing Delilah to make her dance moves more upbeat.

"Almost three months."

"That's a good amount of time, past the honeymoon phase or wondering if it's just fun, you know what you want and you're in monogamy. I remember this song. "Violet Hill" by Coldplay, it was one of her practice songs, and man, did Delilah practice. Some days, it seemed like that was all she would do. Watch, the pirouettes are coming up. She's looking for a spot to focus on." They both focused their attention back on Delilah.

" ** _You better lie low_**

**_If you love me, won't you let me know?"_ **

Delilah bent over slightly, waving her hands out, before straightening up, raising one arm up and the other out, crossing one foot in front of the other and popping the other one back before doing it on the other side, following it by going into her pirouettes. Chris Martin held out the last note of the lyric as the drums and guitars beat repeatedly, synchronizing perfectly with Delilah's spins. They went from regular pirouettes to some kind of _Flashdance_ spin with her head and leg bent back as she did a different pose after every spin before ending in a straight position, one leg crossed in front of the other with one arm above her head and the other stretched outwards. Rick was captivated at how naturally her body flowed to the music, it was perfect.

"Wow."

Billy dared to smile."Look at her. She's the kind of girl that could leave her mark on anybody without even trying. Everybody loved and adored her, the gays went crazy over her, both sets."

"And you couldn't handle it?"

He heavily sighed before answering. "It wasn't that I couldn't handle it. I was selfish and I wanted her to myself, but she's not the kind of girl that can't be shared with the world. She's a star, and when the much deserved recognition finally happened, that's when things changed. Delilah was hosting club events, getting modeling gigs all over the world, she practically had a fan club, and she took me right along with her, but that's not even the most of it. I remember she had three guest spots to film in less than two weeks. She and Angelo did a dance number on _30 Rock_ in New York, they gave her lines but not him, then it was back to L.A. for _Modern Family_ and _The Big Bang Theory_. Barbra Walters interviewed her, she got offers to pose centerfold for Playboy Magazine and do a few shows with The Pussycat Dolls. This was expected, since a lot of models and actresses come out of Miss Teen USA and Miss USA. With all these new opportunities that were presented, I became insecure about her staying faithful and that she'd leave me for somebody better. I doubted that I was good enough for her, and now, I'm really not." Billy literally felt his heart crushing as he spoke, but it was his fault.

_I should have tried harder, I'm a loser._

"She told me about the fake business cards."

Billy looked over at him, almost puzzled until realizing what he meant. "That wasn't me, that was Christine. If anything, I was chasing recruiters around the clubs making sure they got the right cards."

Rick was a bit surprised, she had been so adamant that it was Billy. "Does Delilah know that? Why would she say it was you?"

"Unbeknownst to her, I covered for Christine, that was my first mistake. I knew how badly Delilah wanted a better relationship with her sister, and she'd be devastated if she found out. Since I had a bit of a jealousy streak, it made sense. I mean, what was I thinking? All the times that guys, and on occasion girls, at the clubs were grinding too close or trying to be grabby, she would immediately push them away, she didn't like it, you could tell by her face. Maybe it was me getting a taste of my own medicine from how girls would throw themselves at me at gigs with the band or at frat parties or after basketball games. I was polite to them and never acted upon it, but she'd have bouts of insecurity. Except even before all that, I never trusted Angelo, he did nothing to hide how he felt about her. Delilah's an intelligent girl, but she was completely oblivious, I don't know if that was by choice or not. Another reason I think she never ended the friendship was because dancing wise, they were flawless. If you haven't noticed, Delilah is kind of a perfectionist. They'd practice eight to ten hours a day, especially when they got this Russian coach named Anton that was trying to be the next Bela Lugosi. He was a total asshole. If they screwed up, just once, they'd have to start the entire number over from the beginning. Delilah has boundless stamina, but he pushed them both to their limits. I remember one time she collapsed after a performance and had to be rushed to the hospital. Rachelle and I yelled at Anton for overworking them and he quit, threatening to smear their name, but Delilah and Angelo already had such a following in the dance world, so whatever he said didn't matter. Delilah was heart broken when she was told to take a few months off because she was exhausted, but luckily, the competition season was over and she used the time to get her nose fixed, it had just been fractured not too long before. By the time August came, she was as good as new and better than ever. Delilah really is a firework."

Rick thought it was pretty altruistic that Billy took the blame for Christine, but in the grand scheme of things, perhaps it wasn't the best move, because he was taking on her guilt over leaving Delilah as well. "So you go and abandon her? I'm sorry if I don't understand your logic, Billy."

Billy liked that Rick didn't hold anything back and wasn't afraid to speak his mind. If anything, he admired and respected him for it. "There's no logic, Rick. It was stupidity and manipulation. I should have known better than to ever listen to Christine or go along with her insane plan. Was it worth it in the end? Maybe the twins would have been better off if they weren't born. Don't get me wrong, they're my children and I love them, but I didn't want them, not with Christine. The day we left Delilah was the day I died. I actually did try to look for her. I started in Louisiana when Scott, Christine, and I left Dallas. After we came across Avery and Travis, Christine spent all her time trying to impress her, so I would go on "runs", or so I said. I was actually leaving Georgia. I went back as far as Mississippi, but I couldn't find her. I tried to contact her on the Iridium phone and used the Beacon, nothing ever came up but static. So much for top of the line, I never got anywhere with them."

"Sounds like you followed your heart, it's what I would have done." Billy was a lot deeper of a soul than Rick originally thought, and he could see where he was a good young man, but obviously very troubled, along with guilty.

"I did, more or less. Between you and me, I doubt I'll ever redeem myself in Delilah's eyes, but I won't stop showing how sorry I am. Like I've said, it was the worst thing I've ever done in my life. I'll always love her, and she's right, what we had was real love. I didn't fall in love with her for her looks or her talents, those were added bonuses. She got me, and our love for music also brought us together, she always knew how to make somebody smile without even trying. There were so many little things that I adored about her, like how she nicknamed her dog "Kitty" because he'd stretch out like a cat, or how she had the theme from _30 Rock_ as her ring tone, her various collections, how she'd know the most random facts about history and movies and fashion and music, her mustard obsession, how she'd alphabetize every single one of her DVDS and still slept with the same Winnie the Pooh doll that her father gave her when she was born. She was so gracious for all her accomplishments and whatever followed, she had love for everybody, even people who didn't deserve it, like her sister. Jennifer was really hell bent on breaking us up, but the fight that the two of them had was exactly what was needed, because we all had stronger relationships from it. Jennifer adored Delilah just as much as I did, like her little sister. Here." Billy pulled his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans and flipped it open, showing Rick a picture. "This is from when Delilah was on _30 Rock_." He chuckled. "I remember when she found out."

**_5:00 PM, DELILAH'S HOUSE, NOVEMBER 15TH, 2009_ **

" _Hello?" Billy walked inside Delilah's house with a huge Domino's pizza box and a bouquet of Tiger and Casablanca lillies, taking off his dark sunglasses and putting them in the inside pocket of his blazer. He had just completed the take home midterm with his study group for their Sustainable Supply Chains class. After getting his Bachelor's degree, Billy decided to take a year off, and since Delilah was done with high school, they spent the year traveling all over the world. It was a terrific chance for Delilah to expand on her photography skills and for them to spend time together. Once their travels were over, Billy resumed his studies towards his Master's degree in Business from UCLA and Delilah at Moorpark for her Associate's Degree in English. In the past six months, almost since they got engaged, both of them had been swamped with tests and work, especially Delilah with all she was doing since Miss Teen USA. Doors were opening for her left and right career wise, it seemed like she was presented with a new opportunity every day. While he couldn't be happier for her, Billy was secretly a little worried about if Delilah would always remain grounded and wouldn't leave him for somebody else, but he believed in her, and if that did happen, he wouldn't throw in the towel so easily._

" _Delilah? Babe, I'm here!"_

" _I'll be down in a minute, sweetie! I'm on hold with my agent!" Delilah shouted up from her room._

" _Ok!"_

_Delilah's Golden Retreiver Motley came galloping towards Billy, who set the pizza box and bouquet down on the decorative cabinet dresser in the foyer and prepared himself for the dog's greeting. "Motley! Come here, boy!" He held out his arms as Motley jumped up on his chest, licking his face and ears as Billy ruffled his ears. "Whose my big strong boy? You are! Go get the ball, buddy!" He threw an imaginary ball and laughed because Motley fell for it every time._

_While Motley began chasing his tail in circles, Rachelle, Delilah and Christine's mother, walked out wearing a black tank top and a candy apple red Juicy Couture tracksuit with the jacket open and black UGG slippers, her makeup freshly done, large Velcro curlers in her brownish black hair and a smile on her face. "Billy! How nice to see you."_

_He looked over at her and smiled. "Whoa, I had no idea that Delilah had a twin this whole time!" Billy laughingly smiled as Rachelle approached him. Ever since he started dating Delilah, Billy had become a lot closer with Rachelle, he considered her a second mother and couldn't have tailor made a better soon to be mother in law._

_Rachelle laughed cheerily at him. "Very funny. When we find the twin, I'll let you know. For now, I'm just "Mom". How are you, hon?" She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and they exchanged a single kiss on the cheek. Rachelle had known Billy for quite some time, as well as knowing Delilah had a crush on him for so long, and she thought the two of them were perfect for each other. They were meant to be, and since the engagement, she hadn't seen Delilah so happy._

" _I'm doing very well. Just finished my last midterm, all that's left is to turn it in and I have two weeks off for Thanksgiving. You're all dolled up, got a hot date?"_

" _That's excellent. As a matter of fact, I do."_

" _Sounds exciting. Don't do anything I wouldn't do and be home by midnight, young lady, or I'll have to ground you." Billy narrowed his eyes and pointed his finger at her in a mocking matter, but he broke into a smile soon after, as did Rachelle._

" _You got it, Dad." It was sort of an inside joke that they had, she'd call him "Dad" and he'd call her "young lady". Nobody knew where it came from, only the two of them got it. She looked over at the bouquet. "Wow, that's a gorgeous floral arrangement. I think it's so sweet that you always bring Delilah flowers."_

_He shrugged. "What can I say? Your daughter brings out the romantic in me." Amongst other things, but that was between him and Delilah._

_"I'll take care of these." Rachelle grabbed the flowers and pizza box._

_"Do you need any help?" Billy offered, to which Rachelle shook her head._

_"No, thank you. Why don't you sit in the family room?"_

_"Ok." He made his way in there as Rachelle was in the kitchen._

_"What do you kids have planned for tonight?" Rachelle asked as she put the pizza in the oven and filled a vase with water. The kitchen and the family room were separated by the connecting dining room, so they were still within close distance._

" _It's Sunday night, **Breaking Bad** and **Mad Men**." Billy looked around the family room in the house he considered a third home next to his own and Steverson Ranch. Rachelle and her daughters lived in a spacious mansion with six bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a pool, a huge kitchen, a gym, an office, and a family room with a 65" inch Sony Widescreen Projection TV, an air hockey table, and a long bar. He hadn't noticed Christine had been watching TV, she beamed and straightened herself out._

" _Ah, meth makers and sophisticated philanderers, how could I forget? Sounds like quite the evening."_

" _Never a dull moment."_

" _BI-LL-Y!" Christine strolled towards him from the couch, immediately turning away from **Jersey Shore** as soon as he arrived. She threw her arms around Billy's neck and pressed her fake boobs up against his chest through her beige three way Suzanne Somers poncho while kind of rubbing herself on him with her second class jeans that should have been a size or two bigger. He looked so hot in a black Rock and Republic blazer with stylish rock band patches all over it, a faded black and white v neck shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots, the perfect combination of preppy and rocker. Billy stiffly hugged her back._

" _Hey, Chris. How are you?" He patted her on the back, trying to get her off of him._

" _Mmmm, better now that you're here, you sexy thang you." She pulled back and winked at him. "I've missed you, we should really hang out sometime." Christine hadn't notice Rachelle walking from the kitchen and catching the tail end of the hug._

" _Uh, I've been pretty busy, but the next day I'm free, we should all go on a double date." He tried to be as polite as he could, but it wasn't easy since Christine was so obnoxious._

**_Thank God I picked the right sister. If I was ever with Christine, I can only imagine my life would be a living hell._ **

" _Christine? May I talk to you for a second?" Rachelle walked over and guided Christine to the bar before turning around to Billy. "Billy, Delilah should be down in a minute. Make yourself comfortable." She tried to diffuse the awkwardness in the air._

" _Ok, got it." Billy sat down on the couch and started playing Angry Birds on his iPhone. Once Rachelle saw that he was occupied, she turned back to Christine and spoke in a hushed tone._

" _Tina, I know how you have unresolved feelings towards Billy, but the way you act when you're around him is inappropriate and his discomfort is obvious."_

_Christine's jaw flew open as her arms folded deeply across her chest, clearly perturbed. "Ex-cuse me? Mom, how could you say that? I did nothing of the sort!"_

" _I'm not trying to be a downer, dear, but you're crossing boundaries. It's disrespectful towards your sister, that's her fiance. How would you feel if she did that to Rob? You wouldn't be very happy, would you?"_

_She huffed. "No, but I'm sure he would be."_

_Rachelle sadly sighed and shook her head. It hurt her deeply that her two girls couldn't consistently get along. "I don't know where this hatred is coming from. I know that things have been difficult since your father died, but I made sure you knew that I loved and cared about you as if you were my biological daughter. Delilah loves you so much, but you isolate yourself from her as often as you can. Is there more to it that I don't know besides that she's engaged to Billy?"_

" _He's mine! She stole him from me!"_

" _Christine, I know that that's what you wanted, but it wasn't how things worked out! There's somebody for everybody, you just haven't found that yet. You're a great girl with a lot to offer, I believe that you'll find that person, but you have a lot of unsettled anger and dejection. I really wish you would go to a therapist, it's not a punishment, it's for your own benefit, and I want what's best for you. I love you."_

_Rachelle was a fantastic mother, but Christine had a hard time buying what she was hearing. It seemed like she was always defending Delilah when it came to Christine and Billy. "I love you, too, Mom, but therapy is for crazies."_

" _That is so not true! Just think about it, please? It may help you more than you know."_

" _Alright, fine, fine. I'll think about it. Happy?"_

" ** _AHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

_Before Rachelle could reply, they were interrupted by a loud scream. The two of them and Billy turned around toward the foyer to see what happened. Rachelle walked towards the couch and Billy stood up as they watched Delilah practically zooming down the stairs chanting "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GAWD!", wearing a brown long sleeved shirt with the three front buttons unsnapped and a pair of neon blue cotton dance shorts. Her hair flowing with a side braid around the back of her head, giving her a pompodour. She ran into the family room, grinning from ear to ear, and pulled her mother in a huge hug. "OHMYGOD,OHMYGOD,OHMYGOD!"_

" _Delilah, darling, what is it?" Judging by the smile on her face, it was good news, so she didn't have to worry. All Delilah could do was jump up and down, she was speaking so quickly that nobody understood a word she was saying. "What did you say? I have no idea what you said."_

" _IMGONNABEONTHIRTYROCK, IMGONNABEONTHIRTYROCK, IMGONNABEONTHIRTYROCK! YYYYEEEE!" Delilah ran and picked Christine up in a huge hug and gave her a big kiss on the cheek, who desperately tried to push her off._

" _Get off of me! I told you, no hugs!" Delilah was so excited that she accidentally dropped Christine on the carpet as she proceeded to spin and jump around. "Damn it, De-li-lah! You know I don't do hugs!" Except Delilah didn't hear her, she was too excited._

" _Tiger Lily, what is it?" Billy asked as she came his way._

" _OHMYGOD,OHMYGOD,OHMYGOD! IMGONNABEONTHIRTYROCK, IMGONNABEONTHIRTYROCK,IMGONNABEONTHIRTYROCK!" Delilah jumped up on Billy's hips from the side, wrapping her legs and arms firmly around him as she proceeded to cover his face in a flurry of kisses and ran her fingers through his hair. Motley had come in from hearing all the excitement and jumped up on Billy, something he did whenever witnessing a hug._

" _Whoa, whoa!" Billy wrapped an arm around Delilah's waist and laughed as he went stumbling back from Motley and they fell on the couch. It reminded him of that episode of **FRIENDS** where Rachel jumped on Ross so he wouldn't listen to her voicemail, it was the exact same way Delilah had jumped up. "Delilah, tell us what's going on."_

_Delilah grabbed his face and gave him the deepest hardest kiss that she probably had ever given in her whole life. Rachelle and Christine looked on, completely knocked for six, with the former noticing how aggravated the latter was becoming._

" _MMMWWW-AAAAHHHH!" She pulled back and giggled. The kiss was so heated that Billy actually saw stars, or that might have been from Delilah's constant glitter shower, and definitely knew he had a hard on, as well as being covered in lipstick kisses and his hair looking like sexy bed head. He blinked with a dreamy look on his face._

" _Oh, my goodness. Did you win an Oscar or something?"_

_Delilah giggled again. "No, maybe one day. Bobby and I just had a three way conference call with **THE** Lorne Michaels, who personally cast me for a guest spot on **30 Rock**!"_

_Billy's face broke out in a wide grin. "What?! Wow, that's awesome!"_

_Rachelle laughed as she walked around the couch. "Delee! How fabulous!" Delilah stood up and exchanged a big hug with her mother while Billy crossed his legs, praying his erection wasn't noticeable. "Tell us everything!"_

" _Well, he said that I was so charming in the Barbra Walters interview and how my Miss Teen USA talent was fantastic that he had Tina Fey write a cameo specifically for me! Angelo and I will perform on the TGS Show, but I have actual speaking lines!"_

" _Congrats Lilah! I'm happy for you, little sister!" Christine said, squeezing her sister's shoulders affectionately. "I'll be sure to keep Billy company while you're off in New York."_

_Delilah looked over at her sister and sat on Billy's lap, who wrapped his arm around her waist as she stretched her long legs across the couch. "Actually, you'll all be coming with us! We have the **Home Alone 2** suite at The Plaza! We leave on Tuesday and will be back in time for Turkey Lurkey Day! Christine, I even wrangled you a hair and makeup credit, too!"_

" _Woo Hoo!" Christine sarcastically said and rolled her fist in the air, looking a little disappointed that another plan had failed._

" _I'm in, this is going to be so cool!"_

_Delilah raised an eyebrow at Billy. "Cool? "Cool" doesn't even begin to describe it. How about phenomenal, unbelievable, outstanding?! Tina Fey, my idol, knows my name, and soon, she'll know me! Oh, my god! I hope she likes me, Liz Lemon is like the coolest. And Alec Baldwin, he's so funny! You know I love Jane Krakowski, too, and Jack McBrayer and Tracy Morgan crack me up! After that, then there's **Modern Family** and **The Big Bang Theory**! This is all bitchen, like, the besterest thing ever-er-er! Bazinga Blurgh, I'm Cam-Tucking-Out! Yay!" She started giggling madly, she was so excited that everybody couldn't help but smile._

" _Chickpea, of course she'll like you, she wrote a part for you! There's nothing to worry about."_

" _We're gonna have a blast, and I'm so glad you're all coming with me."_

" _Can't wait." Christine said._

" _Darling, I'm so proud of you." Rachelle ran a hand through Delilah's hair and gave her a kiss, happy tears in her eyes. Her daughter smiled back._

" _I feel so blessed for everything that's happened. Who knows where else this could lead to? Today television, tomorrow the world!"_

" _You never know, Delilah. I have to finish getting ready for my date, but congratulations. I love you so much."_

" _I love you, too, Mommy."_

_"Your pizza box is in the oven and I put the flowers in a vase with fresh water. Have a good night!"_

_"Ok, thanks! You, too!"_

_Once Rachelle walked out, Delilah turned back to Billy, who was smiling."You got me flowers? You're so sweet."_

_Billy nodded as he looked up into her beautiful eyes. "Of course. I'm really proud of you, too, monkey. I told you all your hard work would pay off."_

_She tousled his hair before putting her arms around his neck. "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without all the love and support around me, especially from you."_

_He smiled and kissed her nose. "Hey, forget about our Breaking Mad night, let's go out and celebrate. You deserve it, I wanna show off my stunning supernova."_

_Delilah smirked. "No way! I love our Breaking Mad nights! No matter what's going on, they're the highlight of my week and my one junk food day! Besides, I think I know another way we can celebrate." She leaned in and whispered something in his ear, winking at him as he looked at her with intrigue and arousal as she pulled away._

" _Really? Right now?" He wriggled his eyebrows and slightly bit his lower lip._

_She nodded. "Yep."_

_He smiled. "Ooh, baby. Count me in."_

" _Well, come on then, sexy pants!" Delilah stood up and grabbed Billy by the hand, pulling him to his feet and walked around the couch. "Bye, Chrissy! Ok, love you, bye-bye!" She imitated Mindy from **Tiny Toons** and blew her sister a kiss while leading Billy out of the family room. He turned around and waved, exuding the aura of a guy who was about to get lucky._

" _Bye, Christine. Good seeing you."_

_She nodded. "Bye, Billy."_

_Delilah pulled him out of the room, they were both laughing as they started walking up the stairs. Christine slinked over to the wall and hid as she watched them on the wraparound staircase._

_Delilah had Billy pinned up against the wall while on one of the middle staircase steps. His hands were all over as they made out, wrapping his blazer clad arms around her back and waist as he turned them around, with Delilah now pinned and mounted against the wall. She pushed his jacket down and flung his shirt off, throwing both on top of the stairs before lifting her arms up as Billy took off her shirt. They were still laughing in between the kisses and gropes. Christine could hear them both moaning as she stared at Billy's muscles._

" _Babeadee, we're almost there. Come on." She turned to the side and grabbed his hand. Delilah was wearing a seamless hot pink sports bra that looked excellent with her neon blue shorts, tan skin, and long, toned torso. She lead him up the rest of the steps and straight to her room._

_Christine heavily sighed and shook her head. "Why couldn't he have picked me? I'm so much better than her, especially in bed. Maybe if I try hard enough, it will eventually happen."_

 

"That definitely sounds like a Delilah reaction." Billy and Rick exchanged a laugh as they looked down at the picture of Billy and Delilah with Tina Fey, Alec Baldwin, Jane Krakowski, Jack McBrayer, and Tracy Morgan. It was a little odd, Delilah's two loves getting along, but it felt comforting between them rather than being at each other's throats. Alas, it was unsure whether or not things would continue to be like this. Billy was on his knees, wearing jeans and a dark green long sleeved shirt, hoisting Delilah up on his shoulders in an elaborately beaded yet skimpy multicolored two piece peacock outfit with a matching head dress whilst the cast surrounded them. They were all laughing and making the "rock on" hand gesture.

"Every time she got her picture taken with somebody famous, she'd always have them make that sign, to set her pictures apart from anybody else's, and she met a lot of famous people, even more so since Miss Teen USA. They all loved her on the show. She actually got the guys in the cast to do the "Soulja Boy" dance. Alec Baldwin said that she was a remarkable young lady with wisdom and talent beyond her years, Tina Fey and Jane Krakowski both said they could see a lot of themselves in her and that she'd always have a part because she was such a delight to work with. She was in heaven for two months over that. Wherever she went, she touched the lives of everybody, and whoever I met said I was lucky and not to let her go, I should have listened." Billy heavily sighed, neither one of them noticed that the song had switched to "Lux Aeterna" a very intense musical composition from the movie _Requiem For A Dream_. He turned back to Rick as he put his wallet back in his pants. For some reason, the riveting strings in the song made the mood set in all that much more. Regret, love lost, absolution, determination, dignity.

"Regardless, you seem like you're a good guy and I can tell Delilah is in love with you."

"How can you tell?" Rick appreciated the words, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Billy wasn't entirely over her.

Unbeknownst to his confirmation, Billy wasn't over Delilah. While he thought Rick was a good man and was glad that they had actually talked and had gotten to know each other a little bit, Billy was still going to try everything he possibly could to get Delilah back. Jennifer was right, God had made their paths cross, and hopefully, they would be together again. Delilah was Billy's one true love, and who wouldn't want to be with their true love again? Although, if it didn't work, he would have to respect her decision in order to at least remain a part in her life.

**_May the best man win, Rick Grimes._ **

"She looks at you the same way she used to look at me."


	46. Behind The Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week since Billy and Christine arrived at Jellbany. While they seem to be fitting in, Delilah has become isolated and disgruntled, which causes a strain in her relationship with Rick, who is hiding a huge secret from her. Delilah almost crashes into a military vehicle, where her and Rick meet a trio on their way to Washington with answers to what caused the outbreak.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! Did anybody hear this INSANE hoax that Andrew Lincoln died in a hotel room from a drug overdose? RIDICULOUS! Apparently, it's been going around for a few weeks. #stupid. Sorry if this chapter is long, I had a lot to cover!**

**THE TRIO IS FINALLY HERE! I am very excited and have been anticipating their arrival, I've had this planned for a while. I don't really know them too well, I had to do a lot of research in addition to getting into their heads the best that I could, so go easy on me! Regardless, I had a lot of fun writing them, especially with all the nicknames! Haha! Some of the lines are directly from the show or comic, like what Abe says about Washington.**

**I'm warning everybody now that this is Delilah like you haven't seen her before, but she's not crazy!**

**To all my followers, favorites, and reviewers, thank you thank you thank you so much for giving my story a chance! It makes me soar! :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH YOU OUGHTA KNOW, OBJECTION (TANGO), SPICE UP YOUR LIFE, JET AIRLINER, OR JONES SODA. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY ALANIS MORISSETTE, SHAKIRA, THE SPICE GIRLS, THE STEVE MILLER BAND, AND JONES SODA COMPANY, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_WARNING! STRONG LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL REFERENCES_ **

**_Chapter Forty Six: Behind The Smile_ **

" ** _Regardless, you seem like you're a good guy and I can tell Delilah is in love with you."_**

" ** _How can you tell?" Rick appreciated the words, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Billy wasn't entirely over her._**

**_Unbeknownst to his confirmation, Billy wasn't over Delilah. While he thought Rick was a good man and was glad that they had actually talked and had gotten to know each other a little bit, Billy was still going to try everything he possibly could to get Delilah back. Jennifer was right, God had made their paths cross, and hopefully, they would be together again. Delilah was Billy's one true love, and who wouldn't want to be with their true love again? Although, if it didn't work, he would have to respect her decision in order to at least remain a part in her life._ **

**_May the best man win, Rick Grimes._ **

" ** _She looks at you the same way she used to look at me."_**

**_ONE WEEK LATER, OCTOBER 23rd, 3:00 PM_ **

One week. One hectic yet very numbing week since life as Rick, Delilah, and the others knew it had changed for the time being, for it was exactly one week that Billy, Christine, Santino, Serena, and their group had been staying with all of them at Jellbany.

Having Christine locked up didn't go as planned. Madison and Tyresse actually had to throw her in an ice cold shower because she wouldn't stop screaming and trying to break free. Dr. Scott had given her a tranquilizer, which ultimately did the trick. The following day, Billy and Delilah sat down with Mac and Scott, the former having previous experience with these kind of predicaments. When they had unlocked Christine from the closet, she looked almost lifeless. Her skin was pale, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair and clothing were disheveled. They thought she was catatonic, but when she saw Delilah, she growled and lunged at her, acting like a feral animal. Mac and Scott were able to grab her just in time, but Delilah had screamed and flew into Billy's arms, hugging him tightly and burying her face in his chest. He was in shock that she was hugging him and rubbed her shoulder to calm her down, which was when she realized what she had done and immediately backed off. Luckily, it had only been the five of them and Delilah had refrained from telling Rick, she didn't want to upset him over something so minor, she didn't even know why she had done it in the first place.

After much deliberation, it was ultimately decided that Christine fit the criteria of Narcissistic Personality Disorder to a T, from entitlement to taking advantage of people to having unrealistic ideals and being completely delusional at times. Since there wasn't medication to treat it specifically, Dr. Scott insisted they go through with the planned therapy while Delilah and Billy suggested Christine be placed on SSRI psychotropic drugs, combining Prozac and Abilify, which were more commonly used to treat mood disorders. Dr. Scott and Mac were able to find the medicines and more when they took a trip to the Ridgeview Institute in Smyrna, which was only thirty minutes away from the factory.

The medication worked almost immediately on Christine, which was odd considering that it usually takes 4-6 weeks for psychotropics to kick in, maybe because it was her first experience. She had been combative and hostile in the beginning, but she ultimately came around, cooperating in the therapy sessions and even journaling. Except that did not sway Billy and he stood by his decision of relinquishing her from the twins, even making sure she was as far away from them as possible. Christine was still conceited, but she had become useful more or less by throwing herself into the assigned menial chores.

Billy, on the other hand, was becoming something of a nuisance, even though he didn't mean to be. Unless it was regarding Christine or the twins, Delilah refused to speak to him, saying she needed time and definitely wanted to avoid any discussions of that brief hug. She wouldn't even call him by his name, only referring to him as "Bill". Alas, the distance resulted in Billy constantly following her around Jellbany, trying to help her with whatever she was doing, and talking to Rick whenever he could. He was acting like some stupid lovesick puppy, he was so desperate to get in her good graces that he even returned the keys to her BMW x5, but she still wouldn't budge. If it wasn't one thing, it was another, and Delilah needed an outlet. She had become so fed up that she dragged Rick out for a ride in the x5 that turned out to be an hour of Delilah blasting breakup songs.

" ** _An older version of me_**

**_Is she perverted like me_ **

**_Would she go down on you in a theatre_ **

**_Does she speak eloquently_ **

**_And would she have your baby_ **

**_I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_ **

**_'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able_ **

**_To make it enough for you to be open wide, no_ **

**_And every time you speak her name_ **

**_Does she know how you told me you'd hold me_ **

**_Until you died, till you died_ **

**_But you're still alive_ **

**_And I'm here to remind you_ **

**_Of the mess you left when you went away_ **

**_It's not fair to deny me_ **

**_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_ **

**_You, you, you oughta know!"_ **

Delilah was singing along to "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morissette, rocking out and angrily flipping her hair, just like in that movie _Holy Smoke!_ , and Rick didn't know whether to laugh or be freaked out. In the three months he had been at Jellbany and they had been together, he had never once seen her act like this. The past week hadn't been very easy.

Since that first night, Delilah had become kind of distant and very moody. It was as if she was on auto pilot, not really interacting with anybody. She would spend three to five hours each night dancing in the factory and sleep into the late afternoon. Rick tried talking to her, but she would brush it off and change the subject. It also seemed like she started dressing more provocatively, the necklines in her tops plunged deeper, the length of her skirts was shorter, her pants were tighter. Her eye makeup seemed more intense as her liner went darker and her lashes went higher. Today, she was wearing a black bustier that zipped up in the front and had black straps connecting from the back to make it look like cutouts and a small hood that connected to the halter, skin tight black leather low rider pants, and black and leopard print platform shoes that just made her reach Rick's height. While it was all a sexy sight to see, Rick wondered if she had snapped. In addition to the aforementioned, Delilah hadn't been eating regularly, and it had him worried that her bulimia tendencies might resurface. There had to have been something on her mind that she was holding back on, it was like she was off in her own little world, and he had to get it out of her.

" ** _It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced_**

**_And are you thinking of ME when YOU FUCK HER?"_ **

"Delilah? Delilah!" Rick tapped her arm, finally making her look over. She lowered the volume on the stereo.

"What's up?"

"Are you ok? Is there something you want to talk about?"

Delilah shrugged. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, so you look like The Queen of the Headbangers Ball all the time?" He smirked, but not even that got to her. Now he understood how Lori felt when she wanted more out of him in heavy discussion, so it was as good of a time as any to start now. "Come on, babe. I can tell when something's on your mind, so let it out."

"It's nothing, just how things can change in a week. I thought my life was as close to perfect as it could get in the world we live in now, only to be sucker punched by the arrival of Romeo and Maleficent." Delilah really didn't want to discuss any of this, because she was worried that she would explode from holding it all in for the past week due to the stress and torment eating away at her psyche. Thanks to Billy and Christine's arrival, Delilah never did get to ask Rick about moving into her room, and he hadn't even slept there for the past five nights. They were drifting apart because she was unintentionally pushing him away.

"They've both been acting pretty low-key."

Delilah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's like they're blending in so well. I can't believe Brandi and Caitlin are warming up to that tramp, those two faced bitches! Brandi actually had the nerve to say Christine is gorgeous. **_No, she's not!_** **_I am! I was the fucking beauty queen!_** " She heavily exhaled. "I'm sorry, that was pretty harsh and mean spirited on my end, except I worked really hard to look this beautiful from when I was chubby and picked my skin, and maintain it. They don't call it a job for nothing. Do you think Miranda Kerr and Charlize Theron wake up that gorgeous? We all have to work at it."

"I know you did. Delilah, honey, don't listen to them. They're just trying to get under your skin."

"Why should I? They're vapid bitches. No wonder they get along so well with Christine, birds of a feather flock together. If that weren't enough, it doesn't help that Kaki and Savannah and practically all the girls are drooling over Bill, even Mika gets all red in the face and giggly when he's around. I'll let that slide, since they're younger."

Delilah almost wanted to smirk. Whenever she and Billy would go out, they'd always get lots of stares and whispers from passerbys because they were such a good looking couple, but that increased whenever the newest season of _Gossip Girl_ started up again. Billy's undeniable resemblance to Chace Crawford caused quite a stir, and from September to June, it seemed like wherever they went the chicks would gather and beg him for an autograph or picture. He and Delilah kept saying how it wasn't him and showed Billy's tattoos, but they wrote it off as either being fake in real life or being covered up on the show. She remembered one time the two of them went shopping with Jennifer and a quartet of misfit Catholic school girls followed him into the dressing room at Bloomingdales to get a picture, unbeknownst to them that Billy was in his Captain America boxers sliding on some True Religions. Delilah and Jennifer had been too late to warn him in time, arriving just as the girls barged in and watched Billy fall flat on his ass from being tangled in the jeans, they were laughing so hard they fell into each other crying. Even after his music career took off and especially back in Texas where he was known as "political royalty", whether they were at one of Sadie Belle and Anna's beauty pageants or at Westheimer and Dunlavy, the hippest shopping district in Houston, people still thought he was Chace Crawford, who ironically also hailed from Texas. Those were the good old days, before it all went to shit...

"Well, if it's anything, I think Mika is afraid of Christine."

Delilah pushed the past out of her mind to concentrate on what Rick was saying. "You might be onto something. Every time she walks in the room, Mika hides behind me. Lizzie, on the other hand, has practically become Christine's Mini Me. I told you there was something wrong with that kid. Maybe it's helping Christine since the twins were relinquished, somebody finally looking up to her. It's almost as if she doesn't care, she's so selfish! How I saw her with them ripped my heart out, I would never do that, EVER, to my child, or even a child that wasn't my own. You can tell how damaged those children are. Santino is adorable, he's an absolute doll, but that Serena is probably one of the most unfriendly babies I've ever met in my entire life, just like her mother. The kid has a damn sourpuss on her face every time I see her. I'm an idiot, why didn't you interject when I said they could stay? We're a couple, you're supposed to stop me from doing stupid shit!"

Rick huffed, exasperated. "I did, Delilah. In fact, I wasn't the only one, there were four of us that said something. At the end of the day, with the exception of your sister, you did the right and selfless thing, giving those children a second chance in a more stable environment. If anything happened to Billy and they were left with Christine, they'd be doomed. It's not really fair of you to say that, she's an innocent baby and your family. Please, just calm down and watch the road."

" ** _Calm down?!_** Don't tell me to calm down, I'm living under the same roof with my worst nightmare! The medication may be working now, but there is no "magic pill", I'm living proof of that. She's Hannibal fucking Lecter, Rick! Waiting to kill and wear my skin as a coat, then she'll finally be me!"

"I'm on your side, no questions asked."

"Then why do you talk to Bill so much?" Before he could answer, Delilah looked over and raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I saw you two watching me in the factory last week, that's what started it all. What did he say about me, Rick? That I was the best thing that ever happened to him, that he loves me, that his life is shit since Christine took over? It's his own damn fault, and here's how I feel about it."

Delilah cranked up the volume as a polka esque rock melody played. The song was "Objection" by Shakira.

" ** _It's not her fault that she's so irresistible_**

**_But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable_ **

**_Every twenty seconds you repeat her name_ **

**_But when it comes to me you don't care_ **

**_If I'm alive or dead, so."_ **

She sang along, tapping her hands on the steering wheel in beat with the music.

" ** _Objection_**

**_I don't want to be the exception_ **

**_To get a bit of your attention_ **

**_I love you for free,_ **

**_And I'm not your mother_ **

**_But you don't even bother_ **

**_Objection_ **

**_I'm tired of this triangle_ **

**_Got dizzy dancing tango_ **

**_I'm falling apart in your hands again_ **

**_No way_ **

**_I've got to get away."_ **

Delilah turned the volume down and looked over at Rick, who didn't even know what to think anymore. "The only differences are is that Christine isn't irresistible and I did get away. So what did you guys discuss?"

He shrugged. "What do you think we talked about? We talked about you and your rising career and life before the apocalypse. He told me how he had jealousy issues over Angelo touching you inappropriately during your routines."

Delilah rolled her eyes. "Of course he would take it out of context. To this day, I'm convinced his brothers swayed him into thinking that. Angelo was 100% Italian and they're naturally more affectionate and grabby, I get what that's like, I'm Sicilian on my mom's side. I took care of it when it got to be too much, though. Did he say anything else?"

Rick couldn't tell her about how Billy confessed that Christine was actually the one who gave out the false business cards and that he had gone looking for Delilah since abandoning her. He knew that if she found any of that out, she would start to second-guess everything and he might lose her. The paranoia of that happening had crept up on him, and it was the last thing he wanted, so Rick figured it would be best to withhold that imperative information, even though it killed him to lie. "No, nothing that you already hadn't told me. I'm not the only one that talks to him." Rick had seen pretty much every guy at Jellbany talk to Billy, and Billy also tried to talk to Glenn, but he wasn't as receptive. When he was doing the night guard shift a couple days ago, he had seen Billy and Tara talking. Rick didn't know if Delilah knew about any of this, and he hoped she wouldn't be mad at Tara. It was in her nature to be caring, and she told Glenn that she felt like she could relate to Billy, but she made it clear where her loyalty lied. "I think he really wants to make amends, Delilah. He seems pretty broken up and I'm just being polite. Deep down, I can tell he's a good kid."

There was a brief silence in the car before she fully snapped.

" ** _Oh, my god!"_** Delilah's eyes widened and her mouth flew open as she kept glancing at Rick. "Are you two like totally gay for each other? Do I have a _Brokeback Mountain_ situation on my hands?!"

Now it was Rick's turn to be appalled, he couldn't believe what she had just said. "Delilah, _what the hell are you talking about?_ " He tried to stop her, but she was now on a tangent.

"I mean, yeah I know he's totally gorgeous with a super hot body. He's also charming and funny and suave and intelligent, I was with the man for five years, but he's trouble. You're smart enough to know that, the other girls just chose not to."

"You sound insane." He wasn't even going to get into what she said about Billy.

"Wouldn't that just be the damn cherry on my sundae? First, my fiancé leaves me for my sister who tricked him all along, then he starts bumping uglies with my current boyfriend! Tell me, Rick, would you be the top or the bottom? Let me put it in baseball terms: Are you the catcher or receiver? Tough call, since I know from personal experience that you're both dominant in the sheets."

"That's enough, I don't want to hear another word of this anymore. The conversation is over."

She completely looked over at him with her seductive cat eyes, changing her demeanor. **_"Rick, sugar, if you wanted to backdoor me, all you had to do was ask. I might consider it."_** Delilah ran her hand up and down his knee, her tone was sultry. He couldn't help but reflect back on the Multiple Personality Disorder diagnosis. Lately, she had been "Dark Delilah", and right now, it was probably her femme fatale alter ego. He honestly didn't know how much more he could take, but he wouldn't give up. Her hand was now rubbing his crotch in slow circles. **_"I know there's things that I want to try sexually as well. I think we should role play. You be the prison warden, and I'll be the naughty prisoner. I want you to tie my wrists to the bed, blindfold me, and fuck me raw, but before that I want you to shove your cock down my throat and spank me with a cat of nine tails until-"_**

" ** _Delilah, LOOK OUT!"_**

Delilah looked out at the road and gasped as she regained full control of the steering wheel and slammed on the brakes, just barely avoiding a collision with an army truck as the car jerked back. Rick looked over at Delilah, they were both freaked out. "Oh, my God! Are you ok?"

Once her breathing had resumed a normal level, the anger came in. "That motherfucker came out of goddamn nowhere! Seriously, there's no cars around, where did he come from?" They watched three people get out of the truck, two men and one woman.

The first man was a burly but muscular redhead that looked to be at least 6"5. He had a Fu-Manchu and dressed in a grubby ribbed tank top, camo cargo pants, a black belt around his waist and a brown belt crisscrossed over that that was attached to his gun holster, and large black combat boots. Judging by his outfit, he must have been in the army at some point.

The second man was fuller in size with a greasy outdated brown mullet that made him look like a love child of Billy Ray Cyrus. He had on a black nylon vest over an off white button up shirt that looked almost grey, blackish grey cargo pants, and black boots. He didn't look as intimidating as Big Red and was holding some type of electronic device.

The last person, which was the girl, looked like she just stepped out of Grand Theft Auto or Call of Duty. She was Hispanic with tan skin and shoulder length brown hair worn in low pigtails, the girl was wearing a tan colored cap on her head, a midriff baring dark grey tank top underneath a light khaki colored sleeveless Daisy Duke tie-up shirt with dark khaki colored short shorts, a brown leather belt crisscrossed with two gun holsters, brown leather fingerless biker gloves, and black Doc Martens with gray socks.

"I don't know, but they don't look happy." They watched the redhead, presumably the leader, hold up a black assault rifle.

"Holy shit! He's got an HK51 and a Desert Eagle Magnum pistol, I think he means business, and business is what I'll give him." Delilah flung off her seat belt and bent over into the backseat, unintentionally providing the three newcomers with a view of her light blue laced white thong that was adorned with Rubber Duckies and bubbles.

"Delilah, don't. You wait here, I'll talk to them." He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, his heartbeat accelerated at the thought of what could transpire due to Delilah's current disposition.

She pulled out her Mandala baton and situated herself. "No, Rick, it's fine. I'm a big girl, I can take care myself, and right now, I'm gonna give this guy a piece of my mind." Delilah hopped out of the car and marched over to the trio before Rick could get another word in edgewise.

"Ahh, shit. This is not good at all. I've got to stop this." He couldn't just sit back idly and watch this go on, so he got out of the car and followed her as she approached the group, seeing the leader already infuriated to the max.

"What the fuck?! You almost crashed into my truck! Don't you know this is a _military vehicle_?!" The redhead barked at Delilah, but not even the tone of his voice scared her enough to back down, and she decided to go toe to toe with his ass.

" _Me?! YOU_ were the one that almost crashed into my car, you came out of nowhere! Don't you know it's a _BMW?_!" Delilah watched as Billy Ray Jr. seemed stand offish and the girl kind of just stood there pouting with one hand on her hip and the other one holding an HK51 by her thigh, obviously the beauty of the group.

"I was the one going the right way, you were the one speeding and in between lanes!"

"In between lanes?! Look around you, Mack! It's one road, _there are no lanes_!"

Rick stepped up, trying to intervene and be the peace maker. "Sir, let me explain-"

Delilah turned to him. "It's ok, I've got this." Except Rick kept talking, and she was slightly annoyed because she felt like she was not only losing control, but losing Rick's faith in her.

"I think we all just need to calm down and-" He was once again cut off, but this time by Red Baron.

"Sir, this is already a dangerous world that we live in now, and I don't think this one should be behind the wheel. You should let Daddy do all the driving, sweetheart. Sit back and paint your nails, don't inhale the fumes, though."

Rick gave him a puzzled look. **_Daddy?!_** Was their age difference that obvious? Before he could further question it, the leader redirected his words to Delilah.

"What business do you have, blasting your girl power rock and showing off your panties, strutting up here like a damn Dallas Cowboy cheerleader? You're crazy, girl!"

"Hey, I don't think that's really called for-"

"Whoa, I'm crazy? I've got enough crazy to go around the world, try me!" She spun her finger around in the air as she spoke before throwing her fist clenched hand down at her side. "Hope you enjoyed the show, asshole!"

Sergeant Asshole smirked and cackled. "You got a damn mouth on you, you know that? What else you got?" He looked her up and down. She was a sassy one, but damn fine.

Joe Dirt's twin brother stepped forward, trying to ease the situation. "Guys, guys-"

" ** _WHAT?!"_** Delilah and Big Red simultaneously turned their heads and shouted, which made him shy away, showing that he was probably more timid than his seemingly intimidating group mates.

"Guys, calm down! It's a beautiful day out, the sun is shining, we're still alive. You're a very pretty young lady, miss. Why don't you smile?" Mullet Boy squeaked and tried to smile at her.

Delilah looked at the guy like he was crazy before laughing manically. "Smile? **_You want me to smile_**? My whole life, that's all I've heard! "Don't lose your smile when you're on the ice!" "Keep your smile on when you dance!" "Smile big on stage!" "Bright eyes and pretty smile when that skinny blonde bitch beats you to go to the Olympics and when another dumb bitch beats you at Miss Teen USA!" I'm sick of smiling! My fiancé, who was my first love, knocked up my sister, who is the biggest whore known to man kind, while he was self medicated on anti depressants. That jealous Chuckie Doll bitch could never stand me and convinced him to kill a deer and place it in front of his house so it would attract walkers and they could ditch me, and a year and a half later, our paths finally cross. Not only do I find out that they have children together, but that they stole the baby names, the ones that we picked out for our children, names that I had saved for years, and gave to their twins! It's a stab in the heart to see the bitch that ruined my life steal my dream and share it with who was supposed to be my husband, and he can't even stand her, either! So, excuse me if I'm not wanting to smile right now! !" She watched them all look at her like she deranged. Unfortunately, it had been a look that she was used to from all the public outbursts she had thrown as a child. Delilah realized that she was totally bent and taking it out on others. Her snarl disappeared into a sad face and she turned around, looking at Rick, who could sense what she was feeling. What she didn't know was that he was unquestionably pondering if she really did still have feelings for Billy. "How bad was it?"

Before he could answer, that disgusting gurgling sound rang through the air. They all turned around to see a swarm of walkers headed their way from the field off the road.

"Save the Dr. Phil moment for later, we gotta take these pissants down!" Archie Andrews on steroids and the girl moved past them, positioning their assault rifles and firing off while Mullet Boy scrambled to the truck.

"It's a great day to die!" The leader shouted, laughing and smiling gleefully as he shot the walkers. It was interesting how people reacted differently to killing walkers, some were terrified while others practically made it into a sport.

Rick whipped out his Colt Python as Delilah pulled out her boomerang blade. She stepped forward and flung it outwards, watching as it did it's decapitating magic of almost ten walkers before flying back in the reverse direction into the holster.

The second guy trotted over with an M4A1 assault riffle. "I've got it, I've-whoa!" He slipped on the grovel, falling on his knees, which accidentally made the rifle go off in the opposite direction. The four of them turned around and their mouths flew open as he fumbled to stop the spray of bullets that hit the truck.

There were still more walkers coming and they had to be stopped. Delilah looked over at the gun toting duo and started pointing. "You two, get the ones heading south to that tree, we'll cover the rest!"

"Right!" The girl nodded and moved south with the redhead. Delilah ran towards the walkers, shoving her Mandala baton forward into the open mouth of the first walker before repeating the action in reverse with the back end of the baton to the walker behind her as if it were a crowbar. Rick aimed and shot three more, seeing the duo taking down the south bound walkers while the third member carefully inspected the truck.

There were five walkers coming towards Delilah, but she just charged at them, doing front and back kicks to get them on the ground before stomping on their faces with her ridiculous shoes, and it appeared she was saying something as she fought.

" ** _Hi ci ja hold tight! JA! JA! JA!_** " Delilah kicked the last two walkers and impaled them with both ends of the baton. The land was quiet again and she smiled at the mess in front of her. "Yeah! Spice up your life, motherfuckers!" Delilah let out a chuckle, her outfit made her look like the sixth Spice Girl, so it seemed more than appropriate. She turned around and sauntered over towards Rick. Blood was splattered on her torso, breasts, neck, and arms, and she knew there was explaining to do. When she stepped up from the field, Delilah threw the baton on the ground and wrapped her arms around Rick in a hug, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He hesitated at first, but soon found his arms wrapping around her, knowing that her mood had shifted and that she was ready to talk. "How crazy did I sound?" She mumbled.

"Pretty bad. Do you remember anything you said?" He once again was filled with worry that Delilah's problems were deeper than she let on and wondered how much longer his patience could be tested, but he was surprised when she stepped back and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I do. When I'm worked up and start ranting and raving, I don't have a filter. Pretty much everything in my head comes out of my mouth. I'm sorry if I insulted you." Delilah turned over to the trio, who had been watching the scene, and made her way over to them. "I owe you three an apology as well. It was my fault, I should have been more focused on driving instead of lashing out. With that, I'm also very sorry." She hoped they would accept her apology, but she didn't expect it due to how nasty she had been.

They looked at her, no longer with intimidating stares, but what appeared to be compassion. The gingy broke the silence first. "It's fine, just gotta control yourself is all. I think anyone that goes through that kind of soap opera would go a little off the deep end also."

She nodded. "Yeah, but you know you gotta go through hell before you get to heaven, right? It's what we're all doing now."

He chuckled. "Damn right. Sassy and you know "Jet Airliner". After seeing you take down those skin munchers, I'd say you're a force to be reckoned with. I'm Sergent Abraham Ford, but I go by Abe when I'm in a good mood." Abraham pointed to his comrades. "These are my companions, Rosita Espinosa and Dr. Eugene Porter." He extended his hand forward and had the slightest hint of a smirk on his face, to which Delilah shook, her smile slowly returning.

"Delilah Daltrey, no relation to Roger."

"For sure." Abraham then shook hands with Rick. "You've got yourself a real spitfire for a daughter, sir."

Rick heavily sighed as their hands released. "Rick Grimes, and she's not my daughter. She's my girlfriend."

Abraham and Eugene both raised an eyebrow, surprised, while Rosita checked Rick out. Abraham laughed. "Hot damn! You've got yourself a sexy ass little cupcake here, brother! You lucky manther you!" He chuckled and playfully punched Rick on the arm, who looked confused.

"Manther?"

Delilah stifled a laugh. "It stands for male panther, it's the guy's equivalent to being referred to as a cougar."

"Oh, thanks." He felt even more embarrassed than before, he didn't want outside people thinking she was just a hook up.

Eugene stepped forward and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you both. Abraham, I think you need to check this out." They could all sense the jumpiness in his voice and see it in his walk as Abraham followed Eugene to the truck. Rosita shook their hands next.

"Good work back there."

"Thanks. You too, girl." Delilah smiled. Rosita looked at her closely for a moment, then went wide eyed.

"Hey, you-Holy shit! I know who you are!"

Delilah looked puzzled. "You do? How?"

"Hold on, I'll show you." She dashed towards the car as Rick and Delilah watched the two guys bent down examining the military vehicle.

"Son of a dick!" Abe spat out, clearly annoyed as he studied the bottom of the truck.

Delilah swallowed a moronic laugh again and acted concerned. "What's up?"

"Well, thanks to Slip n' Slide over here, the damn fuel tank is ruptured open and leaking." He kicked the tire in frustration while Eugene looked down.

"Sorry." He spoke just above a whisper.

"You should be, now we'll have to walk the rest of the way."

"Where are you guys from?" Rick asked, to which Abraham looked over, hands on his hips.

"We were part of a much larger group in Houston, but it was overrun by walkers. What about you two?"

"King County here in Georgia."

"Originally Simi Valley, California, then Houston when I was with my sister and ex, now we're all up at the Jelly Belly factory in Atlanta with our group. Where are you headed?" Delilah asked. "Maybe we can give you a ride." She glanced at Rick, who nodded, saying that they seemed ok.

"Factory, huh? Smart choice. Now, we're just trying to get Eugene over to Washington, D.C."

"What's in Washington?" Rick looked over at Delilah, both of them quite curious.

Eugene spoke up. "It's a mission, I'm actually a scientist. I've come to the methodical conclusion of what caused the outbreak and how to possibly reverse it. The convoy we were with in Houston was set to take us there, but then we got separated. I was able to get into contact with my remaining U.S. Government collegues, they've been expecting us for sometime, but my satellite phone stopped working two weeks ago, it's now defunct pretty much." He held up the phone and rattled it.

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah, sure." He walked over and handed Delilah the phone, watching her inspect it.

"This is a first edition Globalstar Ericsson R290. You're lucky you got through at all, you need at least a Globalstar 1700 or an Iridium phone. So what caused the outbreak?" Delilah handed the phone back to Eugene, who shook his head.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. That's classified government information. Homeland Security would throw a fit through the roof if anything was leaked. I've said too much already."

"He won't even tell me and Rosita. We want to find out just as badly as everybody else, and the two of us have made it our mission to escort him safely there, but all I can say is this: When we get to Washington, we will make the dead die... and the living will have this world again."

Delilah smiled at him. "I like the way you think, Abe." It was refreshing to meet somebody that was so determined to get the world back in their hands and out of the control of this virus.

"You two should come with us."

Before they had a chance to reply, Rosita walked back up with a bottle in her hands. "This is you, right?" She handed the bottle to Delilah, who looked down and couldn't help but smile.

It was a bottle of Jones Soda in Berry Lemonade, the electric blue color shining brightly in the sun. The front label was a black and white picture of Delilah sitting in a sideways position on a wooden dock above a lake, barefoot with a pair of ripped denim shorts, a tank top, and a long sleeved plaid patterned shirt tied underneath her breasts. One leg was crossed over the other as she rested back on one of the dock columns, smiling as she held up a Jones Soda bottle. "Yes, it is. This was not too long before Miss Teen California, actually. Where did you get this?"

"That's pretty cool, we have a whole bunch from Houston in the truck."

"What's all this about?" Abraham stepped forward, gazing down at the bottle before looking up at Delilah. "Holy shit, that's you! Wow, we've got ourselves a little cover girl over here."

She smiled. "Ha, I wish, but thank you." Even now she still blushed over the sporadic recognition, not noticing how Rick beamed proudly at her.

Eugene looked her up and down. "Come to think of it, I recognize you now, also. You were in _Playboy Magazine_."

Just like that, Rick's smile disappeared. "You were?" He stared at Delilah, whose face was really red now.

"Yeah, for the Midsummer's party. There was a picture of her with Hugh Hefner and The Girls Next Door. It was in the section right before the nudes." Eugene seemed harmless, but he also seemed a little oblivious.

"Oh." Rick felt like he could breathe again. The thought of Delilah doing something like Playboy made him uneasy, even though it obviously wasn't possible, since there no longer was a _Playboy Magazine_.

"You two should definitely come to Washington with us."

The smiles faded and the poker faces came up at the seriousness of the invitation. "Us in Washington? I don't know-"

"Don't you want to find out what caused all this and be there as it's solved?"

Of course she did, but whose to say they weren't lying? "Absolutely, I do, except for Rick and I have obligations. It's not only us at the factory, his children are there also, along with almost forty other people and I'm in charge. We can't just abandon them to go to Washington."

Abraham shrugged. "So? That's cool, bring 'em with you. Every extra body is needed, young and willing. You two would work out especially well, you're smart, tough, and think quickly on your feet. That was some pretty good team work when we all took down those freaks, why not keep it going?"

He definitely had a point, but Delilah felt like something was missing.

"Speaking of which, have any of you ever killed anybody living and if so, why?" Rick asked.

"Only in the army before the world turned and some mercy killings back in Houston." Abraham admitted while Eugene and Rosita silently shook their heads.

Delilah was glad Rick had asked and it was out of the way, it eased up whatever apprehensions they had about the trio being murderous. "We couldn't bring everybody, there's lots of small children, including my niece and nephew. I'd have to find out more information and take it up with my council. In the mean time, why don't you come back with us?"

Abraham shrugged. "I don't know, we wouldn't want to burden and we are pretty dead set on getting to D.C."

Eugene shook his head. "No, I think we should go."

Delilah nodded. "Yeah, you should. You've proven yourselves to be strong and competent, and besides, you don't have a car. We can find you one, and you guys have been so dedicated with your trip, why not take a couple days off the road to regroup and figure out your next move? There's food and showers, too. My brother Glenn can fix your satcom, he's pretty good with tools, and we have satellites phones, so you can call your contacts in D.C. and let them know you're still alive." She could tell the trio wanted to smile, but they kept their poker faces on.

Eugene looked over at Abraham. "She's right, let's go. It can be considered a home base until we leave for Washington again, and we can't get there without a car. Trust me, I'm smarter than you." He gave him an assertive look, which shut Abraham up, making it very clear to all of them who wore the pants, and turned back to Delilah. "Alright, we'll come with you."

She smiled. "Great. I'll pop the trunk and you can start putting your stuff in. I'm sure there's enough room."

Eugene and Rosita headed immediately to the truck and started unloading while Abe stood behind. "Why us?"

Delilah walked back from opening the trunk and shrugged. "Well, living humans are a dying breed. We've gotta stick together if we want to tough it out and get things back to normal. You look like good people to have around, especially you, Sargent Big Red."

"You don't look like your average beauty queen, little lady."

She flashed a cocky smirk and flipped her hair as she put her hands on her hips. "Nothing I do is average, Abraham. Also, if you try anything, there's more of us at Jellbany than there are of you."

He threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh. "Damn, you've sure got spunk, kid. You're stubborn, but you've got spunk and spirit."

"I try. You also remind me of someone. My best friend, Jennifer. She was a real hard ass that didn't put up with anybody's shit."

"Sounds like some lady. Is she with you at Home Base?"

Delilah shook her head, sadly. "No, she was attacked by walkers and my sister Christine shot her in the head."

Abe's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry. I've lost people, too."

"I think you would have gotten along, I can see you two knocking back some beers."

He snorted. "I did party pretty hard back in the army. Your sister sounds like a real piece of work."

She smirked. "Ha. She is. So is my ex-fiancé, but don't worry. He's a pretty boy who doesn't have the mouth on him like my sister does." They exchanged a smile before he went over to help Eugene and Rosita. Delilah turned back to Rick. "How are you feeling about all this?"

"I think you're right, they have proven themselves, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious about Washington. I hope it actually comes to fruition." If there was a way to cure this, they would make the sacrifices necessary to secure their future.

"Same here. So, are you mad at me?" She looked down and started kicking her foot out, just like she did after returning from the prison, as if she were in trouble.

Rick heavily sighed. "No, I'm not mad, I'm just concerned. I've never seen you act like this before, and it makes me think back on your diagnosis papers. I think getting some of the rage out did you some good, though."

Delilah felt horrible that he thought that about her, but she kind of brought it on herself. "I understand. When you act crazy, it leads people to believe that you really are. I never wanted you to see that side of me."

"You're not crazy, Delilah, you're just overwhelmed. Even though a lot of people wouldn't see it like this, what you did for the twins was noble, it's Christine that's the problem. I'm just hoping that things will settle themselves. It's a day by day thing."

She nodded. "Yeah, you're right." Delilah put her hand on his face and smiled lovingly at him. "You're so good to me, Rick. I appreciate your honesty. I don't know what I would do without you, Street Fighting Man."

Hearing Delilah say something so sweet left Rick's stomach in knots over what he was hiding about Billy, but could he risk telling her? "It's no problem, Tiny Dancer. I'm here for you."

She leaned in to kiss him, but he turned his head and she ended up kissing his cheek before he walked off to help the trio. Delilah watched him and felt saddened, he had never avoided a kiss from her before. She couldn't help but feel like there was something he was holding back on, and she had to find out what it was.

**_AWW! POOR DELILAH! WILL SHE EVER FIND OUT RICK'S SECRET? HOW WILL THE TRIO FIT INTO JELLBANY AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH WASHINGTON? I HAVE BIG THINGS PLANNED FOR THE TRIO, SO BE PREPARED! I LIKE DELILAH AND ABRAHAM'S BLOSSOMING FRIENDSHIP, IT'S SARCASTIC BUT THEY GET EACH OTHER._ **


	47. Seeds in Pods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Delilah bring Abraham, Eugene, and Rosita back to Jellbany to meet their group. Sparks ignite between Abraham and Avery and Tara and Rosita, while Abraham has some choice words for both Billy and Christine. Rick reprimands Delilah for her behavior. Lizzie and Christine bond before the former threatens Mika over a secret she's been keeping.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! I am absolutely devastated by the loss of both Robin Williams and Lauren Bacall, two of the most legendary icons being taken from this world, it's so tragic. My mom and I adored Robin Williams, _Aladdin_ was such a huge part of my childhood and he was one of her top four favorite comedians. Jimmy Fallon and Norm McDonald's tributes were both beautiful!**

**PLEASE READ BELOW!**

**Depression is not something to be taken lightly! All we need to do is show we care and that we aren't alone! I should know, suffering from depression. We need to spread the word to the world! Famous or not, WE ALL HAVE A VOICE!**

**This chapter was interesting to write, sorry if Lizzie seems out of character, I kind wanted to delve into why she became so demonic. Not going to lie, I feel kind of bad for Billy and Rick.**

**To all my followers, favorites, and reviewers, thank you thank you thank you so much for giving my story a chance! It makes me soar! :)**

**_WARNING! STRONG LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL REFERENCES_ **

**_Chapter Forty Seven: Seeds in Pods_ **

**_Delilah put her hand on his face and smiled lovingly at him. "You're so good to me, Rick. I appreciate your honesty. I don't know what I would do without you, Street Fighting Man."_ **

**_Hearing Delilah say something so sweet left Rick's stomach in knots over what he was hiding about Billy, but could he risk telling her? "It's no problem, Tiny Dancer. I'm here for you."_ **

**_She leaned in to kiss him, but he turned his head and she ended up kissing his cheek before he walked off to help the trio. Delilah watched him and felt saddened, he had never avoided a kiss from her before. She couldn't help but feel like there was something he was holding back on, and she had to find out what it was._ **

**_AN HOUR LATER_ **

Rick pulled into the Jellbany parking lot, the unanimous decision was for him to drive. On the way back, he and Delilah had gotten to know a little bit more about their traveling companions.

Abraham was a sergeant in the army before being honorably discharged, opting to retire from the action and settle down for a normal life. He married a woman named Beth and they had two children together, a eighteen year old boy named Jesse and a sixteen year old girl named Erin, and to support the family he became a sports coach at the local high school in Austin. He even competed on _American Ninja Warrior_ in 2009 and made it all the way to the second stage of the finals, the Double Salmon Ladder had been his downfall.

It brought Delilah back to when Billy, his brothers, his dad, and his brother in law Tommy competed the following year in Dallas. They had all made it past qualifying and into the city semi-finals. Vance and Robert were out first, with the former failing at the Devil Steps and the latter slipping on the Curtain Slider, while the rest of them made the finals in Las Vegas. Delilah remembered what a huge rush it had been to watch Billy and his brothers competing. The whole family was there with custom made shirts to support the Steverson name. The experience in itself was such an adrenaline rush, with the screaming crowds, Delilah and Kayla and Jennifer all holding onto each other in anticipation as the boys hit the toughest points of the course. She remembered actually crying when Billy hit that buzzer after completing the obstacle in record time, and jumping in his arms as soon as he came down and giving him a huge kiss. Unfortunately, the victory was short lived once they arrived at Mount Midoriyama. Michael missed one of the pegs and fell from the Arm Rings in Stage One and Tommy didn't time his jump properly of the Unstable Bridge in Stage Two, it was down to Billy and Kyle in Stage Three. After completing the near impossible Ultimate Cliffhanger and Hang Climb, Billy slipped from the Flying Bar, which was the last leg of the race, and Kyle ended up ultimately winning the competition. Billy had been a good sport, but Delilah knew he was disappointed. Sometimes, she blamed herself for his loss. He had wanted to get married the night before for good luck, but Delilah shot the idea down, saying she wanted a big wedding with all their family and friends instead of an elopement with Elvis Presley as their witness, and it had upset him. Maybe he had the right idea all along and she should have gone with it…

Before being in the convoy with Eugene and Rosita, Abe and his family were part of a different group that resided in a rundown supermarket. While he was on a raid, some members raped his wife and daughter, holding his son back and forcing him to watch, which resulted in Abraham killing them for revenge. What should have been an act of courage actually frightened his family, and they left in search of another group. By the time Abraham had finally caught up with them, it was too late. He found the corpses of Beth and Jesse, who had been devoured by walkers, while Erin had reanimated into a walker, and he had no choice but to put her down. Abraham apologized to Rick and Delilah for not coming clean earlier, but since Delilah had opened up more about her past, he felt comfortable to as well, which was met with understanding by both of them. It was very obvious that the guilt of his family's departure was weighing heavily on Abraham, he had been unable to save them in time, just like how Billy was unable to save Jennifer. Rick felt like he could relate to Abe pretty easily since he was also a widower, and had a feeling they would bond, they both already exhibited excellent leadership skills. Abe said Delilah reminded him of his daughter, because she was both sweet and stubborn at the same time. While she could tell he was hurting, she admired him for being so brave.

Rosita had been a gifted track star in South Central, California, but had to turn down a scholarship to Dartmouth in order to take care of her five younger brothers and sisters after her mother had ended up in prison for being part of an armed robbery and she never knew who her real father was. She got a job at a hair salon, where she met Joaquin, a gangster kingpin. They fell in love and had planned on getting married, but he was gunned down by a rival gang leader before he could give up his criminal lifestyle. Following Joaquin's death, Rosita packed up her siblings and took them to Texas so they could live a normal life with their Aunt Marisol and Uncle Julio, who lived right on the border of Texas and Mexico. Just as things were finally going well for the Espinosa children, the outbreak happened. One night, Marisol and Rosita had gotten into an argument regarding the severity of the situation, but in frustration, Rosita left and spent the night out drinking by herself. When she returned in the morning, she found that her aunt and uncle and siblings had left, leaving a note to follow them to the nearest refuge camp, which was at a Walmart. By the time she arrived, it had been burned to the ground, leaving her unsure whether her family had made it out alive or if she had lost them in the fire. Rosita was on her own and forced herself to be emotionally stable in order to survive. Rosita's story truly touched Delilah, making her think back on how things were before the outbreak. They had lived only an hour and a half away from each other in the same state and had two completely different lives. Even though Delilah did work really hard for so much and was grateful for whatever she received, compared to Rosita, she was a spoiled brat.

Back in Pine Bluff, Arkansas, Eugene was a high school science teacher and spent lots of time in his basement lab, trying to create a more effective form of echinacea. In his free time, he was an organist for a Lynyrd Skynyrd cover band entitled Lynn Red Skin Red. He was single with no children, and the underachiever of his family, considering his siblings both work for the government, with his twenty eight year old younger brother working for NASA and his older sister working for Congress, but he had opted for a quieter career and lifestyle. Their parents had gone on a cruise around the world right before the outbreak and never returned. Eugene had been unprepared for the severe reality brought on by the zombie apocalypse, firmly believing he lacked the essential survival skills, and became dependent on the few people in his life. He followed his band mates to Space Center Houston, but one day he realized he _did_ have a great skill, his intelligence, it's what had made him a teacher.

He made the most of his highly developed general knowledge and was able to come in contact with his sister that worked in the government through the satcom phone, who requested his presence immediately to examine his studies of different types of walkers. With him now being the leader, his band mates followed him, which is how he met Abraham and Rosita. Sadly, his friends had been unable to escape when the convoy was overrun. Before that, Eugene had cut and styled his hair into a mullet to resemble Kenny Powers from _East Bound & Down_, hoping it would help him reach Kenny's level of confidence. He had actually blushed when Delilah told him that he was sweet and not arrogant, unlike Kenny.

"Out of all the places to be, this one hits the jackpot." Abraham said as they all looked around.

Delilah grinned. "If you think this is impressive, wait until you see the inside, especially the stockpile."

They all got out of the car and watched as some people made their way over, curious of the latest arrivals. Madison approached them first.

"Lila, you weren't kidding about these three! Talk about a motley crew!" Delilah had contacted Madison on the walkie shortly before they got back.

"Be nice, cowgirl. These three might be the answer to all our problems."

"Uh, about that. Let's just keep it between us until the phone gets fixed and we make the call, ok?" Eugene stammered.

Delilah nodded and smiled gently. "You've got it. Madison is my right hand, so she has to know, and I'll let you explain to Glenn when he fixes the phone, ok?"

"Ok."

Madison stopped in front of them. "I'm always nice. Sure is great to meet y'all. I'm Madison, the best rodeo clown queen in all of Mississippi." She smiled and shook hands with the trio.

"Rodeo queen, huh? I'd like to see you in action." Abraham said, to which they both smirked.

"I bet you would! My weapon of choice is the horns off the head of my first ox, and it sure is a ballroom blitz killing walkers with them! YEE-HAW!"

Everybody started laughing but Abraham stopped as soon as he saw Avery walking with Daryl and Tara behind her. For the past week, the two of them had been competing for her attention. Delilah noticed this first, and the smile on Avery's face as she walked up.

"Well, well, well. Whose this tall and buff drink of water?" She shot him a wink and stuck her hand out.

"Oh, this is-"

"Sgt. Abraham Ford, but you can call me Abe." He cut Delilah off and shook Avery's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sgt. That's a pretty sick tattoo you have."

Abe looked down at the army tattoo on his right arm, which was a chubby skull head with a platoon hat and Army insignia surrounding it. "Thanks, I got it when I was in the service, but it's nothing compared to your pieces of art."

"They oughta be something, I did them myself."

"She's a tattoo artist." Daryl spoke up.

"Yeah, like the best ever." Tara added.

"Yeah, so if you ever want a tattoo, you know where to find me."

Abraham raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "I might just take you up on that offer."

"I hope you do, it'd be my pleasure."

Rick noticed how uncomfortable Daryl and Tara were becoming. "This is Daryl Dixon and Tara Chambler."

Delilah looked over at the trio. "Daryl's the one with the crossbow and Tara took out the remaining walkers at the prison with just the back of a rifle."

"S'up?" Daryl shook their hands and immediately eyed Rosita up and down. It looked like he had lost Avery to Abraham, but maybe this little Latina hottie would be a nice quick fix.

"Back of a rifle, huh? That's pretty sick. Nice work." Rosita shot Tara a friendly smile, making her blush. She had always been a closeted bi curious, but had never met anybody to her fancy. Her and Abraham had developed a little bit of a crush on one another, but decided not to pursue anything and focus on Washington and maintaining a strong friendship.

"Th-thanks. I'm Tara." Tara's cheeks flushed a deep red. This girl was not only gorgeous, but she was also in a super sexy outfit and seemed really sweet.

"I know, I'm Rosita. Nice to meet you, and this is Dr. Eugene Porter."

"H-hi." Tara's handshake with Rosita lingered a bit before moving to Eugene. Delilah leaned over to Rick.

"Wow, too bad this wasn't the real world. We would've been making a fortune with this unofficial matchmaking service."

He chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure we would." Delilah's smile had returned, and it was starting to feel like old times again.

Except that brief moment was short-lived when she saw Christine and Billy walking up separately.

"Where's Carl?" Rick asked Madison, hoping to distract everybody, but knowing it wouldn't last for long.

"He's inside with the babies and the lovebirds. Such a lovely sight to see." The "lovebirds" she was referring to were Beth and Dr. Scott, who had become inseparable this past week. Everybody was thrilled that they hit it off so well, but they weren't the only ones. Carol had made a connection with Mac also. Both of the women deserved some happiness after the tragedies and losses they had endured over the past almost two years.

"I knew they would be the moment they met. What about Gleggie?" Delilah asked.

"They're inside, want me to call them out?"

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'll go get them…" Her voice trailed off as she saw Billy and Christine approaching. Delilah turned back to the trio with a smirk. "Hope you're ready for the festival of fools to start." She chuckled. Rick was not liking the vibe at all.

"Hey, Delilah. Wow, you look really great today." Billy said. The bruises on his chin and forehead from where Delilah had attacked him were almost gone, but she saw that he had the beginnings of a black eye.

"Thanks. Who put you through the ringer?"

Daryl raised his hand briefly. "That'd be me." He looked over at Billy, who remained stoic. "Just a little roughhousing fun is all." Ever since Delilah agreed to let Billy and Christine stay at Jellbany, it seemed as if almost every guy there had assaulted him. According to them, it was purely "accidental". Being bumped into walls, tripped, knocked down to the ground, he was bruised all over. Billy had tried to be amicable, but he understood the resistance, they were fiercely loyal to Delilah, and he respected them for it. The only people that talked to him besides Scott and Avery were Tara and Rick, Glenn every once in a while, Bob, and Vince. Tara had become his best friend there, she was very compassionate and empathetic to how Christine betrayed him, but she also made it clear where her loyalty lied, which was to Delilah. He spent most of the time with Santino and Serena, who had adjusted really well, bonding with Rick's kids Carl and Judith. Being there was the best thing for the twins, because now they had the chance to interact with other children. The other person that talked to Billy was a little girl named Mika, who would either blush and hide or follow him around and asked him a thousand questions. He thought she was a cute little kid and made him think of his nieces.

"Oh." Delilah wasn't sure exactly how to feel. A part of her wanted to laugh and call him a doofus, while another part of her was concerned and wanted to ice his eye. "Well, you look like a mess. Get yourself cleaned up." At that moment, Christine walked up, with Delilah turning to her. "Jesus, Chrissy. You claim you love him so much, yet this is how you let him walk around?" It was probably wrong to have rubbed salt into the wounds by being so icy, but Delilah didn't care anymore. She was going to lambaste her sister every chance she got.

Christine shook her head. "I don't really have much say so in the matter, Delilah. He's his own person, he can do what he wants." She could feel the death glare that Billy was giving her. Christine may have been doing well on the new medication, but she was still untrustworthy. Both Billy and Delilah were secretly counting down how long it would take for her to slip up.

"Is this them, Little Bird?" Abraham asked. On the ride back, Delilah had established nicknames for the trio. Abraham was "Sgt. Big Red" Eugene was "Kenny Powers", and Rosita was "Mortal Kombat", while Abraham called Delilah "Little Bird" because of her Phoenix necklace.

Delilah nodded. "Yep. Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, I'd like you to meet the asshole and the bitch that ruined my life. Bill and Christine, respectively." She pointed at both of them as she said their names.

Eugene nodded his head politely while Rosita put her hand on her hip and stared them down. Abraham smirked as he approached Christine, who looked almost scared. "Don't worry yourself, she ain't that special. In fact, she looks like your typical washed up bar fly. I think you know I'm right, don't ya?" She looked around at the oddball trio, and felt immediately intimidated by Rosita and Abraham, knowing that her baby sister had even more people on her side. Typical good versus evil, and evil never wins. Although, Eugene seemed like the docile type that she could eat up for breakfast and spit out at her own convenience, it was something worth looking into.

"My thoughts exactly." Delilah snickered as she watched Christine bow her head. It seemed as if Rick was the only one who felt a shred of pity for her, but should he stop it?

Abraham then stepped in front of Billy, looking him up and down, towering over him by two inches. "So, this is the kid that almost made it to the top of Mount Midoriyama, huh?"

Billy was a bit intimidated by Abraham and had no idea what his next move would be, since Delilah had obviously filled the trio in on what happened. "Yeah, that's me. The name's Billy Steverson." He decided to take the mature approach and stuck his hand out. Even if he didn't like him, it was still in Billy's nature to be polite to strangers.

Abraham looked at his hand with a indifferent expression, which made all the hairs on the back of Billy's neck stand on end. He watched his lips curl up in a smirk and felt the impact of Abraham's solid punch to the solar plexus, which made Billy stumble and fall on the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Everybody was surprised by the bold movement, but Delilah actually started laughing.

Christine gasped. "Billy! Oh, my gosh! Are you ok?!" She bent down, trying to help him up, but he pushed her away as he kept coughing.

"Get away from me, Christine." Billy was clearly annoyed, it was the second time today and he was starting to get pretty fed up, but he couldn't exactly fight back. He had to have a poker face and be on model behavior if he was ever going to get Delilah back.

"Nice to meet ya, too, punk. That's what you get for being a shithead." Abraham cracked his knuckles without even breaking a sweat.

Delilah kept laughing. "Hot damn! You just went from "Sergeant Big Red" to "Sergeant Bad Ass!" High five, dude!" She smirked as they slapped palms. Witnessing Delilah's praise of Abraham's action and the punch itself made Billy's eyes water just a little bit, he felt completely humiliated.

"No problem, kid. It's what he gets."

"Delilah, that's enough." Rick gently grabbed her arm and turned her around, watching her smile disappear. He may not have been Billy's biggest fan, but he couldn't let this go any further.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Seriously? That was hilarious! You getting soft on me, **_Daddy_**?" Delilah raised an eyebrow up at him. Where was this attitude coming from? This was not the Delilah he knew and loved. Perhaps Abraham had made the right assumption, because she was starting to feel less like his girlfriend and more like his daughter.

"That was uncalled for, he didn't do anything in the moment to deserve that."

Just hearing Rick's lecture left her unnerved, but he did have a point. Delilah was exhibiting poor behavior, no matter what the circumstances were, and it was unlike her. "Alright, fine. That was immature of me, I'll take care of it." She turned on the ball of her foot and stood at Billy's feet, hands on her hips, looking down on him. In all honesty, her heart broke a little by the defeated look on his face. One of the reasons why she had been so rattled this past week was because she knew some old feelings had resurfaced for him, and that scared her not fully knowing if they were real or her mind was playing tricks on her, which was another reason why she avoided him. Delilah stuck her hand out. "Come on." She knew he was hesitant by the puzzled look on his face. "It's ok, it's not a trick. That's a pretty hard blow you took. Take my hand, I'm not going to hurt you."

**_It'll probably be the only time you'll ever touch me again._ **

Billy placed his large hand in her tiny one, his eyes never leaving hers as she pulled him to his feet. Something as simple as a touch of her hand made him hopeful and happy. "Thanks." Everybody noticed the crestfallen look in his eyes, that also held something else… longing?

**_Every time I look at her, a part of me dies knowing what I did._ **

Delilah immediately pulled her hand away and her body language shifted under the intensity of his gaze and it made her want to look at the ground. "You're welcome. You ok?"

**_Why am I being so gentle with him after everything he's done? There's no way I still have feelings for him, it's all in my head._ **

He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

**_Rick was wrong, I deserved it. I deserve worse. Will there ever be a second chance with anything between us? Redemption, friendship, love?_ **

The trio might have been new, but they could tell there was something going on between the two of them, and so could Rick.

**_I don't even know what to think anymore. Maybe I should just tell Delilah that Billy went looking for her, it's not going to sway how she's acting now._ **

They were interrupted by the voice of a little girl.

"Christine! I'm ready for you to braid my hair!"

Everybody looked over to see Lizzie by the front entrance of Leisure Zone, waving to Christine with a smile on her face. The whole scene made Delilah cringe. It was very creepy how the two of them became close in such a quick amount of time, especially since Lizzie already looked so much like Christine did at that age.

"I'm coming, sweetie!"

Christine turned back to the group and silently nodded, knowing where her presence wasn't wanted. "Bye, hope you enjoy your stay." She walked off before anybody could reply and was grateful for Lizzie calling out to her. It was crazy the connection these two had made, it seemed like this little girl was the only one who understood Christine. Lizzie constantly told Christine that she thought she was beautiful, Delilah was a slut and a bitch, and Billy was an idiot for breaking up with her. It was everything she needed to hear to get through the day, since Brandi and Caitlin were kind of two faced.

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked as Christine walked up.

"Nothing, just some new people that Delilah's turned against me already, and Billy is still mad at me."

The young girl frowned at the older woman's gloominess. "Who cares what they think? You and I know the truth, Christine. One day, Delilah will be gone, and you and Billy will be back together again. I promise." Lizzie smiled up. She thought that it was really cool how Christine took charge by leaving Delilah and taking Billy with her, that's what happens when you truly love somebody, you fight for them, and she wanted to help Christine get Billy back again. She was a total bad ass who got in trouble, just like Lizzie. Before the outbreak, Lizzie did well in school, was on the T-ball team, and played piano, living a pretty set routine, but she wanted to break the mold and rebel. It started off small, stealing the hamsters from the third grade classes and drowning them, cutting her sister's hair in her sleep, but when the outbreak happened, it gave her the liberation she had been dreaming of for years. Lizzie had been the one feeding the walkers at the prison, believing they were her friends and could help her kill something bigger and better. Who cares about the light when the darkness rules so good?

"No, they won't." Lizzie and Christine turned around and saw Mika standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

Lizzie glared her down, annoyed. "What do you want, Mika?"

"Leave Delilah and Billy alone. I'm not going to let either one of you do anything to them. If you do, I'm going to tell Delilah your secret." Mika had been silent for too long at the hands of her sister, and she couldn't let her or Christine hurt Delilah, who had become more of a big sister to her than Lizzie.

"Oh, yeah? All by yourself, wittle baby?" Lizzie walked up to Mika and cornered her. Christine was starting to feel guilty, it must have been the medication.

"Lizzie, come on, let's go braid your hair."

"Hold on, Christine." Lizzie had a menacing smirk on her face as she watched Mika cower. "You don't tell me what to do, got it? Delilah needs to be taught a lesson, and Billy. If you get in my way, I'll be sure to be teaching you a lesson that you'll never forget."


	48. Clashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie sasses off and insults Delilah just as Carol comes to the rescue. Abraham, Eugene, and Rosita recognize Billy from his former music career and his dad's run for Governor of Texas. As he and Delilah reminisce, everybody notices the connection and Rick's paranoia increases

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! I've been obsessed with the song "She Looks So Perfect" and I thought it was exactly that-perfect- for Billy and Delilah! Her feelings are very conflicted, Lizzie didn't help, either. I had fun with Billy's background, making it seem like they were both kind of known to the public.**

**Also, I know a lot of you don't like the sudden change in Delilah's demeanor, but she has a chemical imbalance and emotionally disturbed. She made a VERY huge AND selfless sacrifice for the sake of the twins by allowing Billy and Christine to stay at Jellbany, her sister and the love of her life that deceived her, Billy was practically dragged into it. Naturally, Delilah is going to be feeling and acting very confused and angry and discombobulated. I know I would! Oh and Billy being hit has turned into a running gag, which is why I included it. First Delilah, then Madison, then Carl, now Daryl, I have a feeling Rick will be next.**

**To all my followers, favorites, and reviewers, thank you thank you thank you so much for giving my story a chance! It makes me soar! :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH SHE LOOKS SO PERFECT ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY FIVE SECONDS OF SUMMER. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE!_ **

**_Chapter Forty Eight: Clashed_ **

" ** _Hold on, Christine." Lizzie had a menacing smirk on her face as she watched Mika cower. "You don't tell me what to do, got it? Delilah needs to be taught a lesson, and Billy. If you get in my way, I'll be sure to be teaching you a lesson that you'll never forget."_**

 

"I'm gonna take off, but I'll catch ya around, Abe." Avery said with a salacious smile.

He smirked. "Oh, you most certainly will." Abraham knew this babe was totally hot for him and already started planning out his move.

Avery nodded at the others. "Nice meeting you all." She turned and walked off towards Inventory Range.

"I'm gonna head back also, see ya later." Daryl said, and did one of those dude clasped hand high fives with Abraham. "Nice punch, man."

"I'm going to go also. Glad to have met you all. Bye, Rosita." Tara smiled and waved as she walked off with Daryl.

"Bye." Rosita was filled with a warm feeling, and she hoped it would only continue to grow.

Delilah turned to Billy. "You sure you're ok, Bill?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. He's right, that's what I get."

"Well, so long as you admit it, then we're cool." Abraham wasn't sure what to make of the miserable young man, but at least he didn't seem scared. He took a closer look at Billy and raised a curious eyebrow. "Wait, did you say your last name was Steverson?"

Delilah looked over and saw Lizzie cornering Mika and Christine just standing there watching. "Oh, fuck."

"Huh?" Rick looked over at her, as did the others.

"Hey! Stop it!" Delilah stormed over the instant she saw Lizzie shove Mika. She felt her blood boiling as she got closer and saw Mika on the ground with Christine trying to pull Lizzie away.

"Lizzie, let's go, it's not worth it."

" ** _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"_** Delilah shouted as everybody trailed behind her.

"None of your business, Delilah." Lizzie still had that uppity glare on her face that was just waiting to be smacked right off.

"Delilah, don't worry. I've got this taken care of, just go back with the group." Christine tried to reason with her, but it wasn't working.

"It is too my business, this is my place! You didn't take care of it soon enough, you can't take care of anything at all!" Delilah shouted in Christine's face before looking back at Lizzie, who was now smirking. "You better wipe that smirk off your face, little girl, I am sick and tired of you walking around like you're so much smarter and better than everybody and thinking that you can get away with whatever you want."

"I'm not smirking, I'm excited to see you. Your hair looks so pretty today, Delilah." This kid was truly demented.

"Don't bullshit a bullshiter, Lizzie. You have been told repeatedly to be more respectful to the other kids and to stop tormenting your sister! That's your blood right there, you're supposed to protect her, not push her around."

She watched the little girl shrug. "Why? You try to push yours around."

Delilah hadn't even noticed that the others were behind her or that Mika had ran off, she was too infuriated. "Apples and oranges, kid. I'm in charge, it's what I say goes! You know what you are, Lizzie? You're a bad seed, and I am fed up with your behavior! For your sake, I hope you learn the error of your ways before it's too late."

"I don't have to do what you tell, you stupid whore bitch."

" ** _WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"_**

Everybody was speechless and had no idea what to say. Madison was about to speak when Carol pushed open the door and ran outside.

"Hey, hey, hey! I heard the shouting all the way from upstairs! What's going on out here?"

The timing couldn't have been better. If there was anybody that could get through to Lizzie, it was Carol. Delilah looked over at her. "You need to sit Lizzie down and have a long talk with her about respecting elders and not calling them stupid whore bitches as well as not assaulting her sister both verbally and physically."

Carol's eyes widened and she looked over at Lizzie, utterly shocked. "Lizzie! Why would you say such a thing to Delilah? You can't talk to your elders like that, you have to respect them. Delilah has done a lot for all of us. You need to apologize to her right now."

"But Carol!" Lizzie tried to pull off puppy dog eyes.

Carol shook her head. "Lizzie, no. Apologize."

Lizzie sighed. "Yes, M'am." The pre-teen turned to Delilah. "Delilah, I'm sorry I was disrespectful. I promise I'll try harder to be good."

Delilah wanted to roll her eyes, she had hit the nail on the head with _The Bad Seed_ comparison. Lizzie personified Rhoda, the main antagonist in the play and it's following film adaptation who pulled off a striking façade of the perfect little girl but was really a murderous demon child. Everybody else was able to sense she wasn't entirely genuine either. "Yeah, thanks." She looked around. "Where's Mika?"

Christine shrugged. "I don't know, she ran off."

"I'll go look for her." Carol said before turning to Lizzie. "You need to apologize to her also." She guided her away as Christine followed.

"Thanks, Carol."

She turned around and smiled at Delilah. "Anytime." Carol had really impressed Delilah in the past week. She had proven to be very helpful and considerate, it might just work out for her at Jellbany.

Delilah huffed, exasperated, as soon as they were gone. She pulled herself together and faced the others. "Sorry about that. What were you saying, Abe?"

They were still stunned over the scene they had witnessed and it took a few seconds for them to pick up where they left off. "Oh, I was asking if I heard Billy correctly when he said his last name was Steverson."

Billy hesitated before answering. "Yes, it is." They all watched Abraham smirk once again.

"Tits on toast! I know who you are! You're The Governor's boy!" He pointed at Billy.

Rick looked over at Delilah. "He's _what_?" His mind couldn't help but start racing, even though there was no way he was talking about Phillip.

Delilah shook her head. "Not that one." She squeezed his shoulder and smiled warmly. "Relax, babe. There's nothing to worry about." Delilah leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, which seemed to put him at ease. Maybe the old Delilah really was coming back around.

Billy chuckled uncomfortably, both over the recognition and Delilah's sudden public display of affection towards Rick. "Yes, that's me. I'm the youngest of eight." He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, a sign that Delilah was familiar with whenever he felt awkward or uncomfortable.

Abraham nodded. "Yeah, I remember now from the elections. I voted for your dad, he was a good man and politician. That mama of yours was a smoking hottie, too, but I know you from somewhere else."

"Yes, he was, and my mom was quite a looker. My sisters Brooke and Kayla looked the most like her. I just have one of those familiar faces, I guess."

Rosita looked more closely at him. "I see it, too. Weren't you on MTV before? You sang that song, right?"

""She Looks So Perfect"." Delilah answered and couldn't help but smile.

He slowly nodded. "Yes, that was me." Billy seemed a little embarrassed.

After touring around the United States for almost five years, first as Led Monkey and then Delilah's Ass, the band finally got a mainstream break when they performed at Wango Tango after winning a competition, which was an upgrade from the underground rock scene fame they had already achieved. Delilah's Ass had released their first single entitled "She Looks So Perfect", in the summer of 2010 under Capitol Records, right after filming of _American Ninja Warrior_ had wrapped. Billy had written the song for Delilah as a present for their one year anniversary, and she encouraged him to add it to the band's song list for their shows. Naturally, once they were picked up, the song followed with Delilah being in the music video as Billy's love interest. The song had been a big hit overseas while receiving mixed reviews in the states despite constant airplay and sixty five million YouTube views. Capitol Records had wanted to change the name of Delilah's Ass to Delilah's Closet and morph them into some bubble gum pop boy band, which was the last thing Billy wanted, and he walked. It had already been a big enough fight to get creative control of the music video, but he figured that since the group had a rather large following, they would get another offer in no time. Sadly, they didn't. Billy's departure kind of screwed over the rest of his band mates, and therefore, they were a one hit wonder. That was when Billy's depression began and he started taking the Effexor.

Every once in a while, when they realized he wasn't Chace Crawford, people would recognize Billy for a number of reasons. In L.A., it was for the music video, the underground music scene, or Wango Tango. In Texas, it was for appearing by his dad's side on stage during the election. Sometimes, it was for _American Ninja Warrior_ or the modeling gigs he did. Billy had dabbled in modeling on and off since he was a teenager. Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister, Lacoste, Nike, Adidas, Levi's, Guess, Rock  & Republic, Calvin Klein underwear ads, Ralph Lauren, Tommy Hilfiger, Dolce and Gabanna Light Blue cologne, mostly print work with a few commercials and runway shows, but he had also been recognized whenever he appeared somewhere with Delilah. Apart from a brief appearance in the Barbra Walters interview, Delilah had arranged it so Billy would have a cameo in whatever project she did, which helped them both get qualified for the Screen Actors Guild and obtain the coveted SAG cards. He didn't expect anybody to know who he was in this new world. Things like that were insignificant now.

"That's my song." Delilah said and turned to Billy, still smiling. "He wrote it for me." Even though she was so conflicted, she couldn't help but smile over the good times.

"One of many. Hell, I know I could fill up a whole anthology with all the songs I've written for you, Tiger Lily." Billy couldn't help but return the smile, the nostalgia adding on to Rick's paranoia. Everybody around them noticed, it was like the two of them were off in their own little world.

"That's the truth, but I still think that you guys should have gone with "My Heart is Yours" instead of "She Looks So Perfect" for the first single. Your piano playing always seemed underappreciated by the band. It wouldn't have been like that if I had stuck around, it was such a blast performing, especially the duets. Remember when we did "Elephant Love Medley" from _Moulin Rogue!_ at the caburlesque event?"

"You're right, it should have and you should have. I do remember. You always had a little bit of a rocker chick in you."

They were definitely having a moment, but Rick was grateful for Eugene's sudden interruption.

"I remember now, too. The girls at the high school were always singing along to it, I even saw a few with your band's picture on their binders."

"That's really sweet, it's a good song." Rosita said.

"What can I say? Delilah's my muse." Delilah couldn't help but blush and she looked down. Here was Rosita, who was practically sex on a stick, even Delilah thought she was a hottie, and Billy didn't even take a second glance at her. He was too fixated on Delilah.

**_Why am I feeling like this, what the hell is wrong with me? I love Rick, Billy is my past!_ **

**_Delilah's so hard to read. One minute, she's kind and bashful, the next she's strict and demanding. I can't tell, does she still feel something, too? If I could only get her alone to talk to me so I could know for once and for all._ **

What both of them failed to see was Rick's discomfort that was apparent to everybody else.

This was all getting to be too much for Rick, Madison could tell. "Alrighty, gang! Why don't we give these newbies a tour, hmm?" She grabbed Delilah by the arm and walked off, which shook her out of the daze she had been lost in. The trio said good bye to Billy, who stood back and watched them leave. Rick didn't even bother looking behind him, because if he did, all he would see was red.

**_WHAT IS THE SECRET LIZZIE IS HIDING? I'VE BEEN WAITING TO DO THE BAD SEED COMPARISON FOREVER!_ **


	49. Disconnected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah prepares to make the call to Washington when her skepticism arises, as does Rick's. With confirmations from Billy and Glenn that there are holes in the story, Delilah exposes Eugene, which causes Abraham to violently retaliate. He finally speaks the truth that Washington was a farce, but Delilah gives him a second chance. Delilah is still haunted by her past with Billy.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! It's been a slow week but I'm glad to finally be posting the latest chapter! Soon, I'll be doing it from my brand new laptop!**

**I have been planning this with Eugene since I decided to put the trio in the story. I think it's both hilarious AND sad, I'm anxious as to what all of you will think, my mother thought it was ingenious!**

**I know a lot of you don't like the sudden change in Delilah's demeanor, but she has a chemical imbalance and emotionally disturbed. She also made a VERY huge AND selfless sacrifice for the sake of the twins by allowing Billy and Christine to stay at Jellbany, her sister and the love of her life that deceived her, Billy was practically dragged into it. Naturally, Delilah is going to be feeling and acting very confused and angry and discombobulated. I know I would! What she does in this chapter may have been a bit underhanded, but it was necessary at the same time and she was doing it other than for herself.**

**To all my followers, favorites, and reviewers, thank you thank you thank you so much for giving my story a chance! It makes me soar! :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE WALKING DEAD FRANCHISE, GHOSTBUSTERS, THE CHRISTMAS SONG, BEETLEJUICE, THE WIZARD OF OZ, OR 30 ROCK. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY DAN AYKROYD AND HAROLD RAMIS, NAT KING COLE, TIM BURTON AND MICHAEL MCDOWELL, L. FRANK BAUM, TINA FEY AND LORNE MICHAELS, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE AND HEAVY VIOLENCE!_ **

**_Chapter Forty Nine: Disconnected_ **

**_This was all getting to be too much for Rick, Madison could tell. "Alrighty, gang! Why don't we give these newbies a tour, hmm?" She grabbed Delilah by the arm and walked off, which shook her out of the daze she had been lost in. The trio said good bye to Billy, who stood back and watched them leave. Rick didn't even bother looking behind him, because if he did, all he would see was red._ **

**_INVENTORY RANGE, AN HOUR LATER_ **

"Last stop, Inventory Range. This is where we keep our stock pile, where I teach the dance classes, and where the council meetings are held." Delilah peered over her shoulder as she watched the trio looking around in wonderment on the last leg of their tour, priding herself on first time reactions. She was thankful that Madison had suggested a tour, things were starting to get too nostalgic with Billy. It still scared Delilah about these feelings, she couldn't allow herself to fall down that rabbit hole again. Last time around, it had almost cost her her life.

"You've done a mighty fine job with this place, Little Bird." Abraham complimented.

"The smell here is amazing!" Rosita said with a smile, referring to the permanent waft of sweet candy.

"Thanks, guys. I didn't do it alone, though. Everybody contributes, that's the policy if you want to stay."

Abe nodded. "Sounds fair."

"This place is superb, Delilah. Can we get to fixing my phone now?" Eugene turned to Glenn. While showing the trio around, they ran into Glenn and Maggie, who were filled in on the situation and tagged along to the factory where the tools were, with Daryl accompanying them as well.

"No problem, I'll see what I can do." Glenn took the phone and headed over to the tools.

"In the mean time, let's give your chums a call and inform them of your whereabouts." Delilah watched Eugene's smile disappear.

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary." He started fidgeting, scratching the back of his head.

"Why not? You have to let them know you're alive. Would it ease things up a bit if I made the call for you, that way your sister won't get mad?" Delilah offered with a comforting smile, which Eugene immediately melted over.

"A-alrighty."

Rick knew that Delilah meant well, but at times, he couldn't help but wonder if she used her beauty and sexuality to get ahead or manipulate people.

**_No, she would never do anything like that. How can I even think that, especially after everything she told me… Am I really doubting her this much?_ **

"Great. I appreciate it. I'd feel better if I made the call, also. It's just easier all around." She whipped out the Iridium phone. "You know, I've always wanted to go to Washington D.C. and work on Capitol Hill, be a hot shot correspondent on CNN and maybe run for Congress. I actually drafted a bill when I was seventeen years old for cleaner bathrooms and a better special education program in our nation's schools, but I never went further with it."

Abraham and Daryl both smirked, with Abe speaking. "Impressive. You're far beyond your years."

Often times, people were quick to assume that Delilah only got by on her looks or personality, but it was so much more than that. Already naturally gifted, she made a conscientious effort to know more than others and obtain knowledge of anything and everything possible. "Ha, thanks. Don't underestimate me, I've got a lot of bark _and_ bite." Delilah turned the phone on and got ready to dial. "Ok, what's the number, Eugene?"

"555-2368."

Delilah paused and gave a quizzical gaze as the trio looked around the factory.

**_Where have I heard that number before?_ **

She pushed her thoughts aside and dialed anyway, only to hear the wrong number signal, and again when she tried a second time. After the third time, her skepticism returned and the reason why the number sounded familiar hit her hard. Abraham happened to notice the puzzled look on her face.

"Everything alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, it's fine, just a low signal. I'm going to try outside." Delilah turned to Rick. "Rick, come with me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll come with you."

"We'll be right back, it shouldn't take long."

Rick followed Delilah outside the side entrance, noticing she had picked up the pace. "What's going on?"

Delilah took a deep breath, hating to crush the shred of newly instilled hope. "Rick, I'm starting to get a sketchy vibe that something isn't right here."

He raised an eyebrow at her, looking confused. "What? How?"

"The number Eugene gave me isn't real. I dialed it three times and nothing happened. I'm pretty sure it's the number for _Ghostbusters_." She felt embarrassed admitting that, but she had to be honest.

Now Rick looked really perplexed, and he wasn't sure whether to believe her or not, it all sounded so odd. "Where did you come up with that? For sake of argument, let's say that it is the _Ghostbusters_ number, why would you dial it?"

"I dialed it because a few years ago 555 numbers became actual telephone numbers with sequences after 555-0000 and 555-1999, so I thought it was legit."

"Ok, but why _Ghostbusters_?"

"What, you don't believe me? Here, I know exactly who can back up my claim." Delilah whipped out her walkie-talkie and turned it on. This was the first time Rick had ever really doubted her, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. "Lila Loo to Bull Rider, got your ears on?"

The walkie crackled before Madison answered. "Affirmative, Bull Rider to Lila Loo."

"What's the 20 on Bill?"

Rick watched her looking intently at the walkie-talkie. What did Billy have to do with any of us? The walkie-talkie crackled once again.

"He's with the babies."

"10-4. I need you to send him out here, tell him Delilah said to leave the twins in the nursery and meet her at the side entrance of Inventory Range, I have an important question for him. Do you copy?"

"Copy and Roger that, loud and clear. I'll do it right now, Lila Loo. Oh, and I'm going to be testing the speakers in about five minutes, so don't be alarmed by the sound."

"Thanks, Bull Rider, and that's fine. Over and out." Delilah put the walkie talkie back in its holster and looked over at Rick. "This will be quick, I'm sure. Why would I make this up?"

"It's not that I think you made it up per sae, it's why would Eugene make it up?"

"I don't know, we need to find out more information. It could just be the phone, but I doubt it."

With that being said, Rick figured this might have been a good time to tell Delilah about how Billy's Iridium phone wasn't working so well when he looked for Delilah. "Well, actually-"

"Delilah!"

They turned around and saw Billy by one of the trucks. Delilah waved him over.

"Hey, can you come over here for a minute, please?"

"Yeah, sure."

She turned back to Rick. "Again, he'll confirm whether or not it's real. He's seen the movie more times than he'd probably like to admit."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Hey there." Billy came running up and nodded politely at Rick. "Hey, Rick."

He returned the nod. "Billy."

Billy turned back to Delilah. "Everything ok? Madison said you needed me?"

Delilah nodded. "Yeah, I need to ask you something. This is kind of embarrassing."

He shrugged. "I don't mind, ask me anything and I'll answer."

"Alright." She let out a breath and straightened herself up. "Do you happen to remember the number for _Ghostbusters_?"

They watched Billy nod as he tried to hide a smirk. "Yes, of course I do. It's 555-2368. I've seen that movie more times than I'd like to say."

Delilah glanced over at Rick. "I told you."

Billy gave them a quizzical look. "Why, what's going on?"

Rick shook his head. "It's noth-"

"This is the number Eugene gave us to Washington, where he says he has government contacts that can help cure the virus."

Billy raised an eyebrow. "It's not working? If it's over 0000 and 1999, it's a real number."

"I know, but it's invalid. I think this might be a swindle, we need to find out more information."

"How? He's limited in what he says, remember?" Rick wasn't sure what to make of it that she involved Billy further than asking about the number, or the fact that they thought alike.

"What are you going to do?" Billy asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm aware. I have an idea. It's a little unconventional, but I think it just might do the trick." Delilah stepped back and bent over, dramatically flipping her hair and teasing the sides with her fingers as it fell to make it look higher. Rick and Billy watched her straighten out the top of her pants enough to where the blue lace of her thong was showing. Rick happened to catch the look on Billy's face, which was the same as his, bemused, but with a hint of something else. Was he checking her out? This whole display made Rick a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh, Delilah?"

They watched her reach into her top and push up her left breast, then repeating the action with the right one before scrunching them in place. "I said it was unconventional, I didn't say it was practical. When we win the Noble Peace Prize for being part of curing the virus and restoring the world back to its original order, this part won't be included. Don't worry, I've got this." She shot them both a confident wink and walked off, not even knowing what to think of what she just did. This probably wasn't the right move and Delilah knew, but she was also a bit anxious if the trio would try anything.

**_Not gonna happen, I won't let it. Besides, like I told Abraham, there's more of us than them, so they're already outnumbered. I can't show my fear. Remember, you're doing this not just for yourself, but for everybody else here. Rick, Carl, Judith, Gleggie, Madison, Mika, Santino and Serena, Billy… Wait, what?!_ **

"Oh, Eugene?" Delilah stood off to the side, one hand on her hip and twirling a strand of her hair. Her voice had the familiar Valley Girl hint that Billy hadn't heard in ages.

"Yes, Delilah?"

"Can you come here for a second, please? This won't take long, I have a question." She motioned him with her pointer finger.

"Y-yeah, yes, absolutely." Abraham and Rosita were too busy wrapped up in conversation with Daryl, so they didn't mind when he walked off. "Is there a problem?"

"Kind of. There's a directory and I don't know who to ask for. Can you please give me the names of your party?"

Eugene nodded. "Of course I can. It's a whole team of them, actually. Atticus Peck, Greg Finch, Marion Jones, Indiana Ravenwood, Norman Radley, Scout Bates, Lee Truman, Jem Harper Greenleaf, and Dickey Capote. My sister is Professor Bette Porter. I hope that helped."

**_JESUS CHRIST, THIS GUY IS FULL OF SHIT! OH, MY GOD! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! STAY CALM, DELILAH! IT'S GOING TO BE OK, BUT I THINK ABRAHAM AND ROSITA WILL BE INFURIATED AND CRUSHED._ **

She forced a smile on her face despite her rising panic. "Yes, it helped a lot. Thanks so much, cutie pie!" Delilah pinched his cheek affectionately and watched him blush, she already knew that Billy was trying not to laugh wherever he was.

"Y-you're welcome." He rushed back to the others.

 

"Has she done this before?" Rick leaned in and asked Billy, they were both watching from a few feet away. He watched the young man smirk.

"What, you mean "Sassy Girl"? Yeah, it's one of her personas from when she did _The Vagina Monologues_. How do you think we got backstage at the KISS concert? Even without "Sassy Girl", Delilah is a total eccentric character. To loosely quote Nat King Cole, kids from one to ninety two are charmed by her." They watched her walk back, both knowing that even though she was modest, she was well aware of the bedazzling effect she had on people. Those eyes, those lips, that body, her smooth melodic voice-

"Like you still are, Billy?" Rick boldly asked, and his response was a look that was a mixture of bewilderment and unease. Luckily for him, Delilah walked up before he could answer.

"Did you hear all of that, the names he gave me? You recognize them, right?"

They nodded. "Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood from the _Indiana Jones_ movies." Rick said.

"Atticus Finch, Gregory Peck, Scout, Jem, Boo Radley, and Harper Lee from _To Kill A Mockingbird._ " Billy added.

"Don't forget Norman Bates from _Psycho_ , Dickey Greenleaf from _The Talented Mr. Ripley_ , and Truman Capote. That and Professor Bette Porter is from _The L Word_."

"He's making this all up, isn't he?" Billy asked.

"As he goes along, it seems like. He had to be." Delilah added. "What should I do?"

"Delilah." Glenn rushed up to them with the phone in his hand and Maggie following behind. "This phone isn't working. The batteries are from 1991 and the phone itself is busted."

Delilah looked at him and she became almost baffled. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Something definitely isn't right here, I don't know what it is." Maggie said.

"He's making this all up as he goes along. Washington is a farce." Rick said.

"What if the three of them try to ambush this place?" Billy asked.

"I thought of that, but there's three of them and four times as many of us, if not more. They're outnumbered, but we need to nip this in the bud before it's spun farther than it already is." Delilah knew her integrity was put into a sticky situation, she had to think quickly on her feet. "Daryl!" The arrow slinging BAMF looked over at her. "Hold tight to Eugene until we get there."

Daryl nodded and wrapped his arms firmly around Eugene from behind, who immediately became panicked, as did his two companions.

"Hey, man, what the hell are you doing?!" Abraham barked.

"Put him down, now!" Rosita demanded. They both tried to pry Daryl's hands off of Eugene, but to no avail.

"Please, let me go!" Eugene pleaded, to which Daryl shook his head.

"Boss lady has got a reason to keep him put, and that's what I'm doing until she says otherwise."

Abraham watched as Delilah and the others walked over, feeling incredibly angry. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, is this part of some damn ambush?!"

"No, but whose to say you aren't trying to pull something, like trick us into this whole Washington farce?"

Eugene's eyes widened, looking back and forth from his comrades to Delilah. "What?! No, it's not!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Delilah." Rosita stepped forward with a scowl on her face.

"Yes, I do. The jig is up, Eugene, cut the shit."

"Everybody stop and somebody tell me what the motherfucking hell is going on here!" Abraham threw his arms up and stomped his foot. The whole scene was a little frightening, which made Delilah worry at how much worse it would become, but she had to be honest.

"His contacts are nothing more than characters from books and movies, his phone is a decoy with outdated batteries, and the number he gave me is for _Ghostbusters_." Delilah folded her arms across her chest and stared them down, watching as Eugene's fear increased and Abraham and Rosita were a cross between mystified and irritation. "I have absolutely no reason to make any of this up."

"Everything she said is the truth, all of us here can vouch for that." Rick said.

"Delilah's never lied about anything." Billy spoke up.

"Yes, and this phone might as well be a play toy." Glenn added as he held up the phone, they all watched as Rosita and Abraham were now stunned.

The former army sergeant turned to the so-called scientist. "You've been stringing us along this whole time?!" He huffed as his face twisted up in a snarl. Eugene knew that he was screwed and would most likely be killed.

"No, not at all! Why would I make it up?" He started nervously laughing.

"Atticus Peck, Greg Finch, Marion Jones, Indiana Ravenwood, Norman Radley, Scout Bates, Lee Truman, Jem Harper Greenleaf, and Dickey Capote. Translation: Atticus, Jem, and Scout Finch, Gregory Peck, Harper Lee, Boo Radley, from _To Kill A Mocking Bird,_ Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood from the _Indiana Jones_ series, Norman Bates from _Psycho_ , Dickey Greenleaf from _The Talented Mr. Ripley_ , and Truman Capote."

"No, no! This can't be happening! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!" Eugene started slapping his hands on his forehead and clicking the heels of his boots together in a frenzy. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home! Come on, Eugene! There's no place like home, there's no place like home! Damn it!" His whole spaz attack almost made everybody want to laugh awkwardly, but they also felt a little bit sorry for how pathetic he really was.

"Glenn, show him the phone." Delilah nodded her head to the side, prompting Glenn to toss the phone to Abraham, who inspected it. Upon realizing they were telling the truth, he threw the phone to the ground and smashed it.

 ** _"You goddamn no good little liar! I oughta kill you!"_** He hauled back and roared as he punched Eugene with all his might, so hard that it even sent Daryl stumbling backwards, who scurried out of the way as Abraham dove for Eugene, not holding anything back.

The weaker man whimpered as the much stronger man pummeled him, landing furiously punches all over. Eugene tried to block Abe, but it was pointless.

"Abraham, stop! You're going to kill him!" Rosita pleaded, trying to pull him back.

"I should kill him! He fucking lied to us, girl!" He kicked Eugene in the groin. **_"Son of a bitch bastard motherfucker cocking sucking piece of dog shit liar!"_** Abe kept punching as Eugene screamed for freedom. It had reminded Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie of the night Tyler tried to attack Delilah and was subsequently beaten up.

"I'm sorry! Please, Rosita, don't be mad at me!"

"How can we trust you? I thought we were friends!" Abraham and Eugene were the first real friends Rosita had had in a very long time, she considered them part of a new family, was it really going to dissolve this quickly?

"We are friends! You two are the best friends I've got!" Eugene cried.

"Best friends don't lie, jack ass!" Abraham barked.

Delilah knew the reaction was justified, but the violence had escalated quickly and was getting out of hand. She now understood what the others felt when her and Christine were beating each other up, but since Abraham was much bigger and stronger than both girls combined, it was even more intense and Delilah felt guilty. "I have to stop this." She tried to move forward when Billy and Rick fully processed what she said.

"No!" They simultaneously spoke and grabbed on to either one of her arms before looking over at each other, realizing what they had done, the atmosphere now becoming even more tense.

Delilah was aware of what had happened as well, but there was no time to further delve into it. It was the second time today that physical contact between her and Billy had been established, and she started feeling weird all over again, forcing herself to shake it off. "Rosita's right, he's gonna kill him! I can't stand by idly and watch this happen! I brought it on, I have to clean it up!" Delilah ran over to one of the nearby tables and pulled something out from the arsenal, pressing it repeatedly as a terribly loud screeching sound emitted through the air. Everybody stopped what they were doing and covered their ears as Delilah walked in the middle, raising her arm and blaring the foghorn.

 ** _"STOP IT! NOW!"_** She released the button on the fog horn and everybody went silent. Delilah looked over at the trio. "Ok, I know that we're all pretty upset here, but perhaps we should give Eugene a chance to explain himself?"

"Why? He's a no good lying asshole, I don't want to hear a word he has to say!" Abraham shouted, full of anger.

"What if he just lies again?" Rosita asked.

"Well, come on now, maybe there's a reason behind it." Delilah glanced over at the barely conscious Eugene. "Why did you lie to us about having big named connections in Washington and knowing what caused the outbreak?" She felt almost sorry for the poor guy. His clothes were ripped and his face was covered in blood, he actually looked worse than how Christine looked after their fight, and he was hyperventilating.

"I-I-I…"

"Spit it out, pansy!" Daryl hissed at him.

"Everybody chill out! He needs breathing room or he's going to give himself a damn heart attack!" Delilah demanded, which everybody did. They watched as Eugene sat up and pulled something out of one of the front pockets of his vest, an asthma inhaler. He took two puffs of it and started speaking.

"Ok, everything I said was true except for the people in Washington. I really have been studying all the different kinds of walkers and I'm a science teacher, not an actual scientist, more of a underground scientist. I actually had my own cable access science show, _GENEtics,_ where I was like Bill Nye, but it didn't work out. To the best of my knowledge, my brother and sister are more than likely dead. I wasn't prepared for the world to end like this, I was the weak link in a group of much stronger chains, and I hated that. I decided to toughen up and use my natural intelligence to make myself stronger and more knowledgeable, and I merged that with my own belief that I could be a good liar, that I could convince somebody that I was somebody important and worth protecting, not somebody that deserved to be left alone. I'm a loser, that's how I was born and that's all I'll ever be! I'm forty three years old and I'm still a virgin!" He started wailing again, and nobody knew whether to feel compassion or revulsion towards him. "You might as well just kill me, I'm of no use to anybody, not even my family cared. I'm better off dead." Eugene sniffled and wiped the blood off his face. His words made Delilah's face fall and immediately think back to what Christine had said that day on the ranch.

" ** _You're nothing but an albatross around our necks, dragging and pulling us down! We're better off without you, the world is better off without you!"_**

She could feel the tears threatening to build up, but she wouldn't let it, not after crying so much for the past year _and_ for the past week. As much as she wanted to doubt her decision and rescind her invitation, Delilah couldn't do that to Santino and Serena, she wasn't going to let her issues with their asshole parents get in the way of protecting them. Like Billy and unlike Christine, Eugene appeared to be authentically guilty and shameful. Delilah walked over to him and looked down. "Hey, look at me, Eugene." He looked up at her, utterly devastated. "It was pretty messed up what you did, but you are clearly not a stupid guy. Anybody who makes up such an elaborate story like that has to have a mind. You've got potential, and I think you could actually repent yourself and be a valuable asset to us all. Have any ideas?"

The others were confused by her words until Rick spoke up. "Delilah, are you serious?"

She glanced over at her boyfriend and nodded. "Yes, I am. He's docile, but not entirely an idiot savant. Eugene is very articulate in his shyness, he's got to have some kind of untapped skills." Delilah turned back to him. "Again, any ideas?"

Eugene began to ponder heavily. "Uh, yes! My grandpa taught me how to create homemade gun silencers and bullets. I can lead a team of the other workers here and gather supplies from different hardware stores and such, all I need is a _Yellow Pages_ and a map. I made the silencers on all our guns." He held his up to point out the silencer.

Delilah glanced over her shoulder at Rick, Billy, Glenn, Maggie, and Daryl, who had joined the quartet. "What do you guys think? I can tell by the tiny blemishes that it's homemade."

"It might be worth a shot." Glenn spoke first.

"If it doesn't work out, we can always kick his ass to the curb like we did with Tyler." Daryl added.

"Rick?" Delilah asked.

He sighed heavily, still unsure, but maybe this would work out in the end and they could use Eugene to their advantage. "Don't let him do this unsupervised."

She nodded. "You've got it my thoughts exactly. Bill." She glanced over at him. "You're in charge of him when you go on supply runs and throughout the whole process, got it?"

He nodded. "Anything you want, Delilah."

"Good, thanks. I appreciate it. It will give you something to do instead of following me around all day." Delilah turned back to the trio and watched as Abraham looked down and shook his head with Rosita rubbing a hand on his back as she tried to console him.

"How could I have been so naïve? I go from being a hard-hitting sergeant to a unassuming idiot. Why couldn't I have figured it out? I'm a poor excuse for a leader." He crouched down on the ground, feeling sorry for himself. How had he ever succeeded in the army? Abraham was unable to prevent his family's demise, and now he, along with Rosita, had been falsely lead by Eugene. Everybody around him could feel his anguish and they wanted to say something, but didn't know what. Delilah finally made the first move by walking over and getting on his level. She put her hand on Abraham's shoulder, making her look into her eyes with sadness.

"Listen to me, Abe. You can not allow somebody else's wrongdoings to doubt what you're capable of. Both of you." She glanced up at Rosita, who looked equally as sad as he did. "The two of you have been through a lot, I can relate. Thanks to one selfish bitch, my existence was both ruined and reincarnated. She took the love of my life at his weakest point, and he didn't try hard enough to stop her because he was over medicated on anti-depressants. My own sister tried to kill me, and to this day, I'm not even convinced if I was supposed to make it out of there alive or not, but maybe I was. Maybe it was fate's plan, because the keys to the stockpile truck were left behind, and I came across other wanders. I was given a second chance to survive, and I thrived on it. I created all of this, and I reunited the prison group. So many good things have happened since finding this place. Except another cruel twist in fate brought those two back to me. Why it happened, I don't know. Perhaps to prove that they needed my help when before it was me that needed theirs? I know I probably should have killed them, but I didn't. I once heard that the events in your life don't shape the quality of your life and don't ever say you're just you, because you are better than you. You can't let somebody else's fuckups doubt your own capabilities and beliefs. You're a bad ass, dude! Sergeant Big Red Bad Ass, and you always will be! Even though he betrayed you. Eugene believes in you, so does Rosita. We've only known each other a couple hours, but I believe in you, too. I can see your courage and determination. Sometimes that's all you need, is to know that somebody has your back."

In her speech, Delilah never once said how if it weren't for being abandoned, she wouldn't have met Rick, like she usually did, and it only made his apprehensions skyrocket that much higher. Maybe she just wanted to cut to the chase and boost Abe's confidence, but he really didn't know what to think.

"She's right. We're behind you, man." Rosita said.

He nodded over at her. "Thanks." Abraham looked at Delilah again. "Why didn't you kill them though? They more than deserved it. We all know that."

It was a question that Delilah had been asking herself long before she even knew they were still alive, if she ever saw them again, what would she do? Even after already beating them up and humiliating them, she couldn't stoop that low. She took a deep breath before answering. "I'm better than them, that's why. If I did, I'd only kill Christine, because she's still ruled by an evil greater than herself that's only suppressed under heavy medication. Billy's already dead inside knowing that he lost me, and joins the part of me that died inside along with him."

At that moment, heavy drum and string beats in dark tones blared through the speakers. Delilah recognized the song right away, it was "Haunted" by Taylor Swift, and one of the last routines she had performed in a dance competition before the apocalypse, it had also been Billy's first competition. They had actually placed second that night. They thought it was beginner's luck, but they progressed to the semi-finals placing in the top five and later on the finals, where they won first place. She looked over at him, her regretful yet slightly mystified gaze meeting his distressed one. Both of them were aware of the other one's thoughts, and apparently, so was everybody else.

**_Why did things end up this way?_ **

Delilah was forcing herself to push everything away, and because of that, she was on the verge of explosion. She shouldn't be having mixed feelings, but she was and she couldn't hide it. What scared her is that she didn't know if anybody had caught on, even though she was sure Billy had a feeling. She was starting to feel suffocated and she couldn't be there anymore. The song personified how she felt, _haunted_ , haunted by what might be the truth. Delilah got up, still looking at Billy before turning around and almost running out of the factory, with everybody only having a guess as to why.

**_POOR DELILAH! SHE CLEARLY IS HAUNTED BY HER PAST STILL! WHAT WILL RICK OR BILLY DO NOW? WHAT DO WE THINK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO EUGENE? WHAT I MENTIONED ABOUT 555 NUMBERS IS ACTUALLY TRUE, AND THE QUOTES DELILAH GAVE TO ABE ARE FROM TONY ROBBINS AND 30 ROCK, RESPECTIVELY._ **


	50. Light in Dark Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After she runs off, Rick tries to open up to Delilah about the secret he's been hiding, but she is feeling too distraught over her conflicted feelings to have a serious discussion. Billy reflects on his relationship with Delilah and life following the twins' birth. Mika and Billy bond as she gives him very insightful advice, which Delilah has overheard.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! This chapter really explores things from Billy's POV, which I feel is imperative to the story. I think now there's a lot of angst between Rick and Delilah and everybody is catching on.**

**To all my followers, favorites, and reviewers, thank you thank you thank you so much for giving my story a chance! It makes me soar! :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH HAUNTED, WILD WORLD, BLACKBIRD, OR YESTERDAY. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TAYLOR SWIFT, CAT STEVENS, AND THE BEATLES, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_Chapter Fifty: Light in Dark Black_ **

**_Delilah was forcing herself to push everything away, and because of that, she was on the verge of explosion. She shouldn't be having mixed feelings, but she was and she couldn't hide it. What scared her is that she didn't know if anybody had caught on, even though she was sure Billy had a feeling. She was starting to feel suffocated and she couldn't be there anymore. The song personified how she felt, haunted, haunted by what might be the truth. Delilah got up, still looking at Billy before turning around and almost running out of the factory, with everybody only having a guess as to why._ **

They all watched Delilah scurrying off as the song progressed into lyrics.

" ** _You and I walk a fragile line_**

**_I have known it all this time_ **

**_But I never thought I'd live to see it break."_ **

"Should somebody go after her?" Eugene asked.

"She seemed pretty upset about something." Abraham added.

" ** _It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet_**

**_And I can't trust anything now_ **

**_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake."_ **

The two of them and Rosita looked at the quartet, while Rick, Billy, Glenn, and Maggie looked at each other. They were a bit hesitant on what to do. Should they go after her or give her space?

"I think Eugene's right, one of us should check on her." Maggie said.

"I'll go." Rick volunteered.

" ** _Oh, I'm holding my breath_**

**_Won't lose you again_ **

**_Something's made your eyes go cold."_ **

"Wait." Billy spoke up, causing everybody to focus their attention on him. "Give it a minute. I know how Delilah is when she gets like this, and she wants to be by herself. She told me a long time ago to stop going after her and that she needed to learn to calm down on her own. Delilah will come back, don't worry. She always does." His answer was greeted by quizzical looks.

"Are you serious?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, that can't be true." Maggie said.

" ** _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_**

**_I thought I had you figured out."_ **

Billy held up his hands in surrender to them. "Hey, I'm right there with you, I really am, but it's what she told me. Then again, it's been over a year and a lot has changed, maybe one of us should go. Not trying to sound rude or selfish, but as much as I want to, I probably shouldn't. Also, I have a feeling I'm the last person she wants to see right now, so I think you're the best person to go to her, Rick." As much as it killed him to say that, it was the truth. Billy didn't want to make Rick angrier by admitting that he was most likely the reason why Delilah ran, he could already tell her new boyfriend was getting disconcerted the more they even talked.

" ** _Something's gone terribly wrong_**

**_You're all I wanted."_ **

Rick nodded. "You're right, I am. I'll see you all later." He walked out, leaving the others behind.

" ** _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_**

**_I thought I had you figured out."_ **

A great sadness hung in the air. With the exception of Billy, they hadn't seen Delilah like this. He felt her pain, for he was just as haunted as she was, both being tortured by their inner demons and not being one hundred percent sure how to banish them forever. "I'm going to tell Madison that the speakers are working just perfectly."

" ** _Can't breathe whenever you're gone_**

**_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted."_ **

As soon as Billy left, the song turned off just as quickly as it had started.

**_OUTSIDE DELILAH'S ROOM, FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER_ **

Rick had looked throughout Jellbany and couldn't find Delilah, ultimately figuring that she was in her room. He knocked on the door, hearing "Wild World" by Cat Stevens on the other side, another one of her depressed songs. "Isla? It's me, Rick."

Delilah opened her eyes and set down the brown paper lunch bag that she had been breathing into, something she almost always did whenever she had a panic attack, her back against the door as she sat with her knees up. "Hey."

"Are you ok? You ran off in quite a hurry."

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "Yeah, Street Fighting Man, I'm fine."

Rick could feel that she was leaning against the door and slid down to the ground so they were back to back with just the wood dividing them. "Are you sure? You seemed upset."

Delilah breathed through the bag again before answering, feeling his weight against the door. "I know, that whole scene back there was a little too overwhelming for comfort and brought me back to a dark place, I just needed to be alone is all."

He could hear the despair in her voice and it pained him that she wouldn't let him in to comfort her. "There's some things we need to discuss."

That statement alone made her all the more panicked. She couldn't face him right now, there were too many emotions infesting her being. Confusion, sadness, fury, anguish, melancholy, worry, and it was all thanks to Billy. Delilah was way too conflicted and she wasn't ready to discuss it with Rick yet, at least not until figuring things out. "I know. I'm pretty exhausted, I think I'm going to stay up here for the rest of the night, though. It's been a long and extreme day, I'm drained, emotionally and physically. Can it wait until tomorrow, hun?"

 _No, it can't wait until tomorrow. I've been hiding a huge secret and the guilt is eating away at me. Oh, and I'm worried you still have feelings for your ex._ "Sure, baby. I understand." Rick really didn't want to wait, but he didn't want to upset her further by calling her out and making accusations about Billy. "I love you, Delilah."

" ** _Ooh, baby, baby, it's a wild world_**

**_It's hard to get by just upon a smile_ **

**_Ooh, baby, baby it's a wild world_ **

**_I'll always remember you like a child, girl."_ **

Delilah was well aware that Billy wanted to talk to her, but she was worried that if she did, things would get worse, that she'd trick herself into thinking they should get back together again and knowing he'd be all for it. The thought of that brought tears to Delilah's eyes. She wasn't sure if they were tears of joy to be reunited with her first love again and thinking it could be fate, or tears of sorrow for being the one responsible for breaking her new love's heart who brought her back to life again, but knowing that whatever decision she made, somebody besides herself was going to get hurt, which was the last thing she wanted. Two single tear drops fell without even having to blink. "I love you, too, Rick."

**_LATER THAT EVENING, 10:30 PM_ **

" ** _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_**

**_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_ **

**_All your life_ **

**_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_ **

**_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_ **

**_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_ **

**_All your life_ **

**_You were only waiting for this moment to be free."_ **

Billy glanced over his guitar at the double stroller to see that the twins were still awake. It wasn't "Billy Boy Blue", his trusty electric blue Fender Stratocaster, it was a maple wood 1948 D-18 Martin acoustic guitar that he found abandoned in a music store in Louisiana. When he returned the keys to the x5, Delilah had actually given his Fender Stratocaster back. She had taken excellent care of it, which left him a little surprised considering she could have pulled a Pete Townsend and smashed the damn thing to smithereens, but Delilah cherished music too much.

He had spent the last hour trying to lull the twins back to sleep after Serena had woken up, with Santino following, resulting in both babies crying. Santino seemed to be more relaxed in the back seat while Serena was still fussy in the front seat. He thought the crisp night air would be serene for them, with the sky nearly pitch black, the scatter of stars doing nothing for it as they sat on a bench near Leisure Zone.

Sometimes, it was difficult being both their father and their mother. The only mothering Christine did was breast feeding so they'd get the 500-600 nutrients from breast milk, and she had pumped. She had only changed about ten diapers give or take. Billy figured he had some making up to do, considering after they were born, he avoided them for the first week. Once they were delivered on a murky September 20th night, he ran out of the room, looking at them was unbearable. Inconsolable, he locked himself in the car and cried for hours, thinking of Delilah, and kept it up until finally falling asleep. Exactly a month later, Billy had decided to kill himself, because a life without Delilah was one not worth living, and he wanted to be with her wherever she was, even though he couldn't shake the feeling she was still alive. He had written a suicide note instructing Jennifer to take the twins far away from Christine and was staring back and forth between his wrist and the blade when the baby monitor went off. Hearing Santino and Serena's cooing was what made him stop. It would be selfish of him to leave his children without a father, and he was the only responsible parent they had, considering Christine couldn't even take care of a cactus plant. From that day forward, Billy made the effort and gave it his all to be the best father he could be.

Billy started rocking the bottom of the stroller back and forth with his foot.

"Please go to sleep for Daddy, princess? It's been a very long day for all of us." Indeed it had. The rough housing from Daryl and Abraham, then seeing Eugene being beaten up after being exposed, it was catastrophic. The only good parts of the day were the brief moments he had with Delilah, but he felt so confused. One minute, they were reminiscing and he was helping her, the next minute she was running out of the factory seemingly haunted, but before that she was particularly cold. Billy couldn't figure her out and was dying to talk, but she barely gave him the time of day.

While he understood her distance, there was a lot he needed to clarify, there had to be a way for her to hear him out and it was driving him crazy. All he wanted was his Delilah back, but there was no way in hell things would ever be how they once were, except he was determined to reach a point of solace with her. Just the touch of her hand made all the warm fuzzies from years ago return, she had to have been feeling something also, right? Why else would she have talked about the past for so long, even going as far as complementing him? Why did they keep exchanging these sad and forlorn looks at the most unexpected times? There were so many things he wanted answered, and he had to figure out how to get her alone.

Back in Dallas, he was still consumed by an vast amount of misery and blame, brought on by weakness of himself. Jennifer had tried to get through to him, but he would only reveal so much, knowing she'd lose it if she found out what he and Christine did. She was a true friend, cradling Billy's head and stroking his hair as he cried in her lap, sometimes crying right along with him over how much Delilah was missed. When she was gone, he felt truly alone, and considered the hotel being overrun by walkers as a sign of finally getting away from Christine, but she had managed to escape. Now that he was under the same roof as Delilah, Billy felt hopeful again, but were they meant to be after all that happened? Even if they did get back together, what about Christine? What if she did something horrible again, but this time worse, such as possibly harming the twins?

Billy was pulled out of his thoughts by a whiny Serena.

"Come on, Rini. It's time to go to Disneyland in your mind." "Rini" was a diminutive of Serena, both derived from the North American dubbing of _Sailor Moon_ , just like "Chibiusa" was the equivalent of "Usagi" in the original Japanese version of both the manga and anime. It was for this reason why Delilah had picked out the name Serena for their daughter, because Sailor Moon was one of her early childhood idols who taught her to believe in herself, love, dreams, and to believe in the dreams and love of others. She insisted that her nickname be Rini, which was actually the name of Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon's (established in the 30th Century future story arc as King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity) daughter in Crystal Tokyo, also known as Sailor Mini Moon amongst the Sailor Scouts, and that's what Billy called her since the day she was born. Delilah had also taught him to imagine going to Disneyland in your mind when you couldn't sleep, she had used it on all of his nieces and nephews and it worked. He meant what he said about naming the twins to honor Delilah, and the always unoriginal Christine was more than happy to go along with it, even going as far as claiming that they were her names in the first place, which the three of them and Jennifer all knew was false. Billy loved his children, but there would always be a void that couldn't be filled, because they should've been his kids with Delilah. Unfortunately, thanks to a combination of his betrayal and the apocalypse, both of them were deprived of a pleasant pregnancy experience. Going shopping for the nursery, registering for the baby shower, watching Delilah's pregnant belly grow with their child inside, rushing out at 3 o'clock in the morning to get her peanut butter Twix and birthday cake ice cream or anything else to satisfy whatever craving she had, holding her hand during the delivery and seeing their bundle of joy for the first time, living happily ever after exactly like they had planned.

**_You've got nobody to blame but yourself, asshole. Yourself and that bitch on wheels Christine. It's time to right your wrongs once and for all, no matter how long or how much work it will take._ **

That had all been taken away from them, and at this point, it might as well remain a fantasy forever. They had spent five years together, he knew she was feeling something, she had to be. Billy heavily sighed as he picked up the guitar again. For as long as he could remember, he had always been a huge fan of The Beatles, it's what inspired him to be a musician. A **_real_** musician, not the preppy auto tuned crap that the generations had become so accustomed to and that the record company tried to mold the band into. He took up the guitar and piano around the same time he started basketball, and singing lessons. Billy wrote about 95% of the songs before and during the times he was in Led Monkey/Delilah's Ass, which he had formed himself. Later on, he had collaborated with Delilah on writing a few songs. They had similar taste in music, but what really bonded them was The Beatles. She actually choreographed a bunch of routines to their songs and performed them at competitions. The Jive to "Help!" and "Can't Buy Me Love", an interpretive number to "A Day in the Life" where her and Angelo dressed in brightly colored British military fashions, The Rumba to "While My Guitar Gently Weeps", a mashup of the original version and the version from _LOVE_. Her routines were always so out there and creative, they usually won first place more times than not.

His name made Billy think of all the problems that stemmed from his presence. How Delilah could never see how two faced he was or how she was sometimes oblivious to his advances, it was never clear if she really was or not. Billy remembered one time in the summer of 2008 when they were competing in a dance competition sponsored by Disney, which had also been a $5,000 a plate charity dinner for Livestrong. It was mandatory that the couples perform to a song from a Disney movie that was selected in a drawing along with a dance, with Delilah and Angelo getting The Quickstep to "Friend Like Me" from _Aladdin,_ which had always been one of her favorites. Delilah looked insanely hot in the mint green Princess Jasmine two piece costume while Angelo fit the part in Aladdin's "Street Rat" get up. Things had started off very well but had gone down hill quickly right before and during when they were dancing side by side to a projection of The Genie and Angelo kept putting his hands in places only Billy's hands were allowed. Delilah accidentally pushed him off of her a little too hard and he fell, which everybody saw because that was when the projection had ended. Billy had been gritting his teeth watching it all unfold from his seat at one of the front tables, with his brothers elbowing him at the next table, Rachelle and Christine both having worried looks on their faces.

Due to this little blunder, Delilah had to carry the rest of the routine and improvise, with Angelo following suit. She had a smile plastered on her face the entire time, but Billy saw the tears in her eyes, and what's worse was that the entire thing was taped and streaming live on the Livestrong website. They received a 5.6, which had been the lowest scores they ever earned in their partnership, losing to a near flawless Salsa routine to "I Wanna Be Like You" from _The Jungle Book,_ executed by Oksana and Xavier, one of their frenemies. Delilah was devastated, but didn't hold back on screaming at Angelo afterwards, who groveled at her feet before and after getting into a scuffle with Billy, even Christine scolded him and comforted her baby sister. Delilah was his girl, and it was his duty to protect her.

When their names came up on the roster to perform at the event the following spring, they were almost overlooked thanks to that disaster, but the same Disney executive that contacted Delilah for the screen testing after seeing the DDR video was on the board and insisted that she be included. Delilah and Angelo got their second chance, performing a wet n' wild African Samba-Cha Cha/Jazz to "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" from _The Lion King_ and ultimately won the competition, beating Oksana and Xavier's splashy Samba performance to "Under The Sea" from _The Little Mermaid_. Delilah's whole ensemble for the African Samba had definitely been eye catching. She was tanned and glittered from head to toe, which made the blue and green hues of her irises and the whiteness of her spectacular megawatt smile absolutely pop, her hair teased and crimped, her makeup smoky and sultry, wearing a fur two piece halter top and mini skirt with fur cuffs on her wrists and ankles and an elaborate ebony and ivory necklace. Delilah looked incredibly stunning, like a 1950's pin up girl with a _King Kong_ esque vibe, his Italian goddess. Angelo was stuck with a ridiculous black and leopard print toga style loincloth. It made Billy smirk with pride that that was his girl. She rocked the house that night, and everybody was on Cloud Nine when Delilah won.

He remembered when they went to the opening night of _The Beatles: LOVE_ by Cirque du Soelil at The Mirage in Las Vegas and how "Sassy Girl" had gotten them into the VIP after party, where Delilah struck up a random conversation with Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr about The Marx Brothers in a rare moment they weren't hounded by the press. Delilah introduced them to Billy like they were old friends, rendering her boyfriend dumbfounded and speechless to meeting two of his childhood idols, who absolutely loved his girlfriend. That was the thing about Delilah, she had confidence and strive that people would practically kill for. While Billy had been something of a ladies man, a hot shot athlete, and a rock star in his own right, he was actually kind of shy at times. Delilah, on the other hand, could walk up to just about anybody (famous or not, but especially celebrities), and strike up a conversation. She always lit up the room wherever she went.

Billy chuckled to himself as he thought back on the little things about Delilah, like how she'd sing Carly Simon songs in his mirror when blow drying her hair or when he'd sleep through his alarm clock, she'd imitate Robin Williams and shout **_"GOOOOD MORNING VIETNAM!"_** , which would always do the trick. Most people would have found it incredibly obnoxious, but Delilah had managed to make it adorable. That was another thing about Delilah, not only could she make him laugh, but they laughed a lot together as well. Whether it be from one of her comedic heroes Robin Williams, George Carlin, Richard Pryor, and Jerry Seinfeld, or more current comedians like Dane Cook, Louis C.K., and Bob Saget, or simply Delilah doing one of her wacky characters or watching a Frat Pack movie, they'd just laugh for what seemed like hours and sometimes it would be for so long they forgot what started it all in the first place. What Billy would give to have those moments back again, or the opportunity to create new ones. This time, it was Santino's babbling which brought him back to reality, and he picked up where he left off on "Blackbird". While he loved the band, he'd never replicate any of their songs by doing a cover, but it was alright to sing to the twins because they were learning about great music early on.

" ** _Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_**

**_Into the light of the dark black night_ **

**_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_ **

**_Into the light of the dark black night_ **

**_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_ **

**_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_ **

**_All your life_ **

**_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_ **

**_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_ **

**_You were only waiting for this moment to arise."_ **

"Hi, Billy." A little voice squeaked out behind him when he hit the last note and finished the song.

Billy looked over his shoulder to see Mika standing there, taking him a bit by surprise. "Oh, hi, Mika. How's it going? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

She twirled her hair, a nervous habit she had picked up years ago, and nodded. "Yes, it is, but I can't sleep. Can I sit with you for a little while? Please?"

He offered her a small smile with a nod of his head and a pat of the bench seat. "Of course, go right ahead."

The little girl smiled widely. "Thanks." Mika skipped over and sat down next to him, and just like that, she had gotten shy again, turning away. After a few minutes of staring up at the sky, Billy broke the ice.

"Are you doing okay? I saw what happened earlier with Lizzie."

She nodded, looking down at her little pink and white sneakers with sparkly silver shoelaces. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He could tell by the sound of her voice that she wasn't. It broke his heart, but he didn't want to pressure her into discussing something troubling, so he decided to take a more comforting approach. "I know what it's like to be the younger sibling, getting teased and what not. It isn't always fun."

She glanced over at him. "You're the youngest?" For as intuitive as she was, Mika's questions never really delved into something personal, they were more along the lines of "What's your favorite color?" and "Do you believe in unicorns?", things that normal little girls her age should be inquiring about.

Billy nodded. "Yes, the youngest out of eight. Four boys and four girls. My older brothers loved rough housing me and my sisters tried to dress me up as a girl, but we were always very close."

"Wow, that's a lot!" Mika giggled.

"You think that's a lot, there's over 200 people in my whole family. Here, I'll show you." He pulled out his wallet and flipped it open. Ever since the apocalypse started, there was obviously no real use anymore for credit cards, so he kept them with his birth certificate and other important papers, in case the world was ever fully restored again. Now, his wallet was used as a photo album, he had to preserve his electronics, which also held the pictures.

Mika scooted closer and looked down at a picture from Mamie and Papie's 50th wedding anniversary, which had also served more or less as a Steverson family reunion, they all had on custom shirts as well. "There's my grandparents, Mamie and Papie, there's my mom and dad, too. The one next to my dad is my brother Robert, he's the oldest of the boys, and then my sister Michelle, she's the oldest of the girls. After that there's Kyle, he's with his son Little Archie, my second oldest sister Brooke, Rebecca and Michael, they're all with their spouses. Next to Michael is my older sister Kayla, the youngest of the girls. She's with her husband Tommy and their two daughters, Sadie Belle and Anna, and then there's me with Delilah, her mom, and our friend Jennifer." He pointed to all of them and watched her curious expression become excited.

It had been such a fun day, the whole weekend had been a blast. Billy, Delilah, Rachelle, and Jennifer had all flown out to Texas on a Friday, where they stayed with Tommy and Kayla. The next day, Sadie Bell and Anna competed in a pageant, Delilah and Kayla coaching as usual, with Anna winning Grand Supreme and Sadie Belle winning Ultimate Grand Supreme, and the following day was the anniversary party. The picture was taken back in 2008, which was right around the time when Billy had decided he was going to propose to Delilah and started planning it out with Rachelle, Jennifer, his mom and sisters. It was also the last time all 200 Steversons had been together, making it sink in that much more that he was the only one left. To this day, whether he was tricking himself into believing this or not, Billy still wasn't sure if the walkers at Steverson Ranch were in fact his family, with the exception of Mamie, Papie, Little Archie, and Kyle. It made him wonder if somehow they actually _had_ made it out alive and escaped, if he would ever see any of them again or if they were as good as dead. God, how he missed them so much, but at the same time, if they found out what he did to Delilah, they would all give him an ass whoopin'.

Just like Billy, his family had fallen in love with Delilah the first day they met her, and she was immediately accepted. She watched the Turner Classic Movie channel with Mamie and baked with his mom Sharon, chatted Papie up while they fed the farm animals and learned how to throw horseshoes from his dad Vance, played touch football with his brothers and did makeovers with his sisters. If only they could get the good times back... "You remind me a lot of my niece Sadie Belle. She was always really bubbly and asking a thousand questions, a little firecracker with immense spirit. I know you get a little timid at times, but I can tell you have that same spirit, don't let anybody bring you down or tell you otherwise, not even your sister."

Mika further blushed. "Thanks, I won't." She looked at Billy as he gazed at a picture of him and Delilah in Candlestick Park, feeling that he also has something on his mind. "Do you miss Delilah?"

Billy glanced over at Mika, taken aback that she would ask that question. "More than anything. She's my one true love and I let her go. I don't know how much she's told others or what you may have overheard, but I was pretty much tricked into leaving her by Christine. Biggest mistake of my life."

She watched his dismayed expression and felt his pain. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I tried, but I didn't try hard enough, I was going through a really rough time back then and I lost control over so much. After we left her behind, everything just got that much worse. Believe it or not, I did go back and look for Delilah. I had a feeling she was still alive and I was right. When you're older, you'll understand more what it's like to be in love, what it's like when you meet someone that makes the whole world a better place just because they're with you, or how being around them makes everything else insignificant but the two of you together."

Mika dreamily sighed. "I can't wait to grow up and fall in love!"

Billy looked over at her and chuckled. She really was so much like Anna, a hopeless romantic at a young age, and a very sweet little girl all in all. "Hey, don't be in such a hurry to grow up. Enjoy being little while you can, because all of us older people wish we could be younger also. You'll find your Prince Charming one day, I'm sure." He ruffled her hair, which made her giggle. The feeling of being around a younger person was odd, but also familiar and comforting.

"Do you want to be with Delilah again?"

At that moment, Serena started crying again, which prevented Billy from answering. "Serena, you were just falling asleep again. Don't cry, little one." He picked her up and held her in his arms, rocking her in attempts to get her back to sleep.

Mika watched him trying to calm the baby. It made her miss her own father, and her mother, too. "They're such pretty babies. Can I hold her, please?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." He gently placed Serena in Mika's arms. "You got her?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded, holding the baby in the correct swaddling position.

"You're pretty good with her. I was around your age when my first nephew was born." Billy switched Santino to the front stroller seat.

"I have experience, I was actually the one that grabbed Judith at the prison and I rocked her to sleep at night until Delilah and Maggie found us." She used the same rocking technique with Serena, who quieted as she reached her tiny hand to the brightly colored beads in Mika's braid, gurgling with glee as she moved them with her little fingers, which made Mika and Billy laugh.

"Looks like she likes you, she's only responsive to a few people, I'm glad she warmed up to Judith and now Delilah." Since the twins were so different, Billy worried and prayed every single day since they were born that they hadn't inherited any of Christine's psychoses, especially Serena. It would be an absolute nightmare when she grew up, because he didn't really know how else to help her other than love and support. Even though Delilah also had problems, Freud would have packed up shop from not being able to fix Christine. Billy wasn't sure if this drug cocktail was really working or just an act, she could never be fully trusted. "Now I can sing them back to sleep." He positioned his guitar, starting up the beginning cords of "Blackbird" again before going into another slow guitar melody and began singing.

" ** _Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_**

**_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_ **

**_Oh, I believe in yesterday_ **

**_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be_ **

**_There's a shadow hanging over me._ **

**_Oh, yesterday came suddenly_ **

**_Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say_ **

**_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_ **

**_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_ **

**_Now I need a place to hide away_ **

**_Oh, I believe in yesterday_ **

**_Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say_ **

**_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_ **

**_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_ **

**_Now I need a place to hide away_ **

**_Oh, I believe in yesterday_ **

**_Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm."_ **

It was actually the Cirque du Soelil version of "Yesterday", entitled "Blackbird/Yesterday". Billy remembered the first time he sang that song to Delilah, it was to cheer her up after one of her crying episodes. He had taken her downstairs to her backyard, lit the fire pit, and sat in front of her with his guitar as he belted out the lyrics. Music was one of the many things that brought them together, The Beatles had always been amongst their favorites. After he finished, her sad face was now in her signature deep dimpled grin, eyes sparkling, feeling out of this world happy, resulting in her crawling into his lap and kissing him affectionately. They stayed like that long after the fire had died and fell asleep in the chair in each other's arms, waking up when the gardener's blowers were turned on hours later. Billy saw that the twins were sleeping and Mika was amazed.

"Wow! You're better than Justin Bieber!" She whispered excitedly as he chuckled and set his guitar down.

"Thanks, kiddo. I would hope so. I used to be in a rock band until the outbreak."

Her eyes widened as she handed a now sleeping Serena back to Billy. "You were?"

He put the baby back in the stroller. "Yes, we had our fifteen minutes of fame once upon a time. I actually taught Delilah how to play guitar and sing. She was a natural at both, just needed a little fine tuning." Billy smiled, thinking back on how he taught her back when they were first dating, and after a while, she started performing with Led Monkey. Due to that and the five musical performances Billy had done with Delilah, Christine sarcastically nicknamed them "Sonny and Cher", which only boosted Delilah since Cher was another one of her many idols.

"Do you want to be with Delilah again?"

Billy nodded. "Absolutely, that's why I went back to look for her. Delilah is the love of my life, but I ruined everything. There are a lot of things that need to be explained and cleared up, but she won't even talk to me, and I don't know if she ever will. As much as I hate to say this, I wouldn't blame her." He hoped that she would eventually talk to him, he knew how her mind worked better than anybody there, and he knew she had to have had things to say as well.

Mika watched how gloomy his face was again, and it made her sad, also. "My mommy used to say that everything works out the way it's supposed to. Jasmine didn't like Aladdin as Prince Ali, but then she gave him a chance and they lived happily ever after. If you believe enough, it will happen. You believed that Delilah was still alive and she is, nothing is impossible."

Billy was blown away by how insightful her words were. She was right, it had to have been in the cards for him to wind up here with Delilah. "You're a very wise little girl, Mika, and far beyond your years."

"Thanks." She giggled and then let out a loud yawn.

"You should probably head back to bed. It's what we're going to do in a few minutes."

Mika nodded. "Yeah, I'm tired. Thanks for talking to me and asking how I was."

"No problem. Now that we've talked, you know me a little better and you don't have to be shy anymore, right?"

She nodded again but still blushed. "Yeah."

Her reaction made him smile. "Good, and don't be a stranger, ok? I'll always be here when you need somebody or just want to talk. You've got a friend in me, sunflower."

Her eyes shone with happiness. "That's what Delilah told me, too!"

Billy chuckled, already picturing her saying that. "She did?"

"Uh huh. She told me to dance through life and Hakuna Matata! Before that it was keep calm and carry on, but she said it was before my time and probably hers."

He let out a laugh. "Yep, that sounds like Delilah, and she's right."

"I agree. She's a really good friend, I wish Delilah was really my older sister, or that Lizzie would be more like her." She got up and walked around the stroller, giving Billy a big hug. "Bye, Billy."

It had been so long since a little kid had hugged him, not counting the babies, but it brought back another happy feeling as he returned the hug. "Bye, Mika." She pulled away and walked off. "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

Mika turned around and waved as she skipped to Home Base. "I won't! Good night! Sweet dreams! See ya tomorrow!"

Billy chuckled to himself. "Good night and you, too!" He watched until she had made it safely inside. Although they had just met, Billy felt a need to protect her, he felt a need to protect all the kids at Jellbany, even Carl and Judith. If Delilah ever did go back to Billy in his wildest dreams, it would hurt the two of them almost as hard as it would hurt Rick. Billy didn't want to be a relationship wrecker, but he couldn't just let Delilah slip away, not again. "I've got to try harder to get her to talk to me. Mika's right, I have to believe that Delilah will eventually come around." He got up, slinging on his guitar strap, and rolled the stroller back towards Home Base, determined to sleep on a plan.

What neither Billy nor Mika knew was that Delilah had heard him singing "Yesterday" from her window, along with the rest of their conversation. Despite everything, it made her feel even more conflicted. It made her long for yesterday.


	51. Believe From Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Delilah have a simultaneous flashback dream with less than desired awakenings. Delilah, still conflicted and feeling guilty about Rick, goes to clear her head while Billy finally gets up the nerve to get her alone. Rated M for strong sexual content.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! I felt this chapter was important to show what Billy and Delilah's relationship was like before the apocalypse and how they're both dealing with things now. Oh, and I updated the cover image, so let me know what you think!**

**To help me write, I have my own version of _Talking Dead_ and I get some fan questions, I incorporated my response to if Delilah still had feelings for Billy, the answer being that it would be abnormal if she didn't after everything they had gone through together. If you have questions, feel free to ask! I encourage it!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH VISCOUS CIRCLE. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY DANE COOK. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!_ **

**_Chapter Fifty One: Believe From Yesterday_ **

**_Although they had just met, Billy felt a need to protect her, he felt a need to protect all the kids at Jellbany, even Carl and Judith. If Delilah ever did go back to Billy in his wildest dreams, it would hurt the two of them almost as hard as it would hurt Rick. Billy didn't want to be a relationship wrecker, but he couldn't just let Delilah slip away, not again. "I've got to try harder to get her to talk to me. Mika's right, I have to believe that Delilah will eventually come around." He got up, slinging on his guitar strap, and rolled the stroller back towards Leisure Zone, determined to sleep on a plan._ **

**_What neither Billy nor Mika knew was that Delilah had heard him singing "Yesterday" from her window, along with the rest of their conversation. Despite everything, it made her feel even more conflicted. It made her long for yesterday._ **

**_1:00 AM, BILLY'S HOUSE, OCTOBER 20th, 2008 THOUSAND OAKS, CA_ **

_Billy let out a yawn as he pulled his metallic grey Tesla into the four car garage of his home in Thousand Oaks. It had been an incredibly long day and night. The first half being taken up by classes, microeconomics would eventually be the death of him, then band rehearsal, and after that he had to drive back to UCLA for basketball practice since he became an assistant coach. He and Darrin, the head coach, had made the team practice drills again for another two hours to prepare for the big game on Thursday. By the time Billy was done, it had taken him over an hour to get back home and it was already past one in the morning. Luckily, he'd be able to sleep in this morning since he didn't have to do anything until later in the evening for homework and then band practice. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just look for a place down there in L.A. or still stay at the ZBT frat house instead of driving into the city pretty much everyday, even though he had the gas money for it, but he knew why._

_After his dad Vance won the election and became the Governor of Texas, he and his wife Sharon moved back to Steverson Ranch in Houston. They decided to give Billy the house when he moved out of ZBT and they would stay there when they visited California every month. The house was actually a mansion. Four stories including the attic on the fourth floor and the underground wine cellar/panic room, ten bedrooms and bathrooms, an office, a game room, Olympic size swimming pool and a hot tub, a water slide, fire pit, basketball and tennis courts, rehearsal room/recording studio and a recently renovated dance studio._

_Along with his parents, all of Billy's siblings were married off with kids and living back in Texas. They were a real close knit family, so of course they pestered him about settling down, but all in good nature. Billy was the lone wolf, hopefully not for long. He hated being alone in that big empty house with the exception of Lupe, the maid that came to the house five days a week from 10-5 that he rarely saw except for Wednesday, his free day, so he was naturally elated when Delilah unprovokingly promised that she'd stay as much as she could with him and he loved having her there. Billy had wanted Delilah to move in, but she didn't want her mom to be alone since Christine was hardly ever there. When Delilah was there, Billy found he had an extra pep in his step just knowing he'd see her smiling face at the end of the day. It was like they were playing house, and things were going very well, both hoping to make it a more permanent fixture in the future when the time was right._

_Billy walked inside the laundry room from the garage, setting his gym bag and keys down and taking his socks and sneakers off before climbing up the stairs and into his bathroom. He peeled off his jersey and basketball shorts, one of the perks of being an assistant coach was that he could still dress like he played on the team, and let out a satisfied sigh as the refreshing hot water hit his back. A few minutes later, Billy strolled out of the bathroom and into his connecting bedroom with a towel hanging loosely around his fit waist, throwing his clothes in the laundry chute as he heard the theme song from **Happy Days** playing. His all black room was the perfect blend of rocker and nerd, with Star Wars figurines and Led Zeppelin posters, amongst other collectibles and musicians, but what brought a smile to his face was the sight on his black and chrome California King bed with a blue and black half dome headboard._

_Delilah was on her side, her long legs slightly bent as her head was on her hand that was on top of the arm stretched out, wearing a light pink Mickey Mouse tank top with black piping and matching panties, sleeping soundly with a Jackie Collins book on the bed, the only brightness being the blue light from the room and the glow of **Happy Days** on TV. She looked both angelic and sexy, Billy could feel himself hardening._

_They had only been sleeping together since Delilah finally turned eighteen nine months ago, but it was pretty damn good and well worth the almost two year wait. She was a quick learner, although still a bit reserved. It didn't matter, Billy had all the time and patience in the world for her. Plus, they had been having a pretty active sex life, he was a little afraid he had turned her into a nymphomaniac or something. Billy made his way over, turning the TV off and plugging his iPhone in the charger before laying on his side, his big hand began languidly stroking her tummy as he kissed her shoulder. His hand traveled inside her panties and teased her smooth lower lips while his other hand reached around and pulled her in closer, pressing himself into her backside and caressing her breast. "Delilah." He whispered, but nothing. Billy couldn't help but smirk with arousal as he inserted a single finger inside and heard her let out a small whimper as he slowly probed in and out, feeling her stir in his direction, where he lightly kissed her eyelids. "Soo-keh." He whispered in her ear again before lightly sucking her earlobe and moving his kisses to her neck. He was mocking vampire Bill Compton, a character on the supernatural show **True Blood** that had quickly become an obsession for the young couple. Delilah's eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking a couple times like a baby doe, and he smiled lovingly at her. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." He leaned in and gave her a kiss._

_Delilah was still half asleep, but she returned the smile and tried to place her hand on his face, finally succeeding after the third try because she couldn't really see in the blue light through her sleepiness. "Hi, my handsome, perfect man. How was practice, did you just get in?" She spoke in a low, sleepy tone as she tousled his hair the special way he liked it. Billy nodded and held onto her hand._

" _Yeah, we had them doing drills for two additional hours. I'm glad there wasn't any traffic." He kissed her fingers._

" _What time is it?"_

" _Almost one fifteen."_

" _Crap! I missed Leonardo DiCaprio on **The Tonight Show**! I'm sure Jennifer is wondering what happened, we were gonna have a text play date and watch it." Delilah rolled over and grabbed her phone, Billy was smirking because she was so out of it she wasn't aware of his hand still down her bottoms, he also thought it was cute how she said "play date" at her age._

"" ** _Delilah, You're missing our man Leo. Now he's mine, he literally just announced it on the air, don't even try to fight me. Love you little sis"_** _."_

_She laughed. "She's too funny." Delilah put her phone back on the nightstand and snuggled up to Billy, finally noticing that all he was wearing was a towel as she marveled at his phenomenal physique in the dark._

" _How was your day?"_

" _It was good. Finished my essay, rehearsed with Angelo for the competition next week, then Skyped with Kayla and the girls for a two hour practice session, ate dinner, then fell asleep reading with the TV on. I didn't know if you ate or not, but there's homemade lasagna left over for you in the fridge."_

_Billy smiled, he loved how she was always so thoughtful and considerate. Plus, her cooking was out of this world. "Aww, thanks monkey, but I'm too exhausted to eat. Two hour practice session, huh?"_

_She nodded. "Yep, I love how diligent they are, no wonder they do so well. Then again, it's Universal Royalty, that's a huge pageant, and I know they both want to win Ultimate Grand Supreme. It's a $10,000 cash prize."_

" _Wow, I'd want it, too. I'm not going to lie, it's priceless watching you practice with them. The faces and the movements and then again when you do them at the pageants." He chuckled._

_Delilah rolled her eyes. "Hey, don't make fun of me. It's what you have to do to win, and besides, I'm way more discrete when I'm coaching from behind the judges. They're getting so good they don't even need me to do it anymore. Kayla got approached for some television program about child beauty pageants, her and Tommy are considering it."_

" _I still think my sister is insane for putting them in those stupid pageants. You don't plan on doing that to our kids, do you?" They had discussed the future a lot lately, deciding that they ultimately wanted marriage and kids once they were both finished with school and established in their careers._

_She shrugged. "I don't know. If I did, I wouldn't go to the extent of what I've seen. She's not going crazy like those other nut job mothers, Kayla just wants to carry on the tradition from when she and your sisters and your mom did them. If you think pageant moms are bad, you should see ice skating and dance moms, they're twenty times worse. Thank goodness my mom wasn't one of them. Actually, it was your "insane" sister that convinced me to enter Miss Teen Ventura County."_

" _She did, did she? I can definitely see you doing that, it fits your personality."_

" _Thanks. The girls are excited that we're all going to be at the pageant this weekend, you especially."_

_Sadie Belle was a four and a half year old sassy firecracker that talked a mile a minute and had adorable chubby cheeks that everybody wanted to pinch. Anna had just turned two in September and looked exactly like Kayla did when she was a toddler, although Anna was definitely more of a quiet baby doll type mixed in with a little fashionista. Billy absolutely adored the girls, and they constantly doted on him. He had actually walked on stage with Sadie Belle a few times when she was younger, and Billy already knew that he would most likely be doing it with Anna at this pageant. Billy, Delilah, Rachelle, and Jennifer were all going to Steverson Ranch this weekend for the pageant as well as Mamie and Papie's 50th wedding anniversary party, where all 200 Steversons would be. Every time the Steversons got together, it was a grand affair with lots of games and food and fun for everybody. "I'm excited to see them, also."_

" _They want you to be their unicorn."_

_Billy laughed as he stroked Delilah's arm. "I don't know about the unicorn bit, but I'm sure we'll work something out." There was a brief silence, and he couldn't think of a better moment to speak his mind. "Hey, Delilah?"_

" _Mmm, yeah, Babeadee?" Delilah yawned her adorable kitty cat yawn._

_He tilted her chin to look at him and stared fondly into her beautiful sleepy eyes as his other arm wrapped around the back of her shoulders. "I just wanted to say that I really love having you here. I always enjoy your company, but especially when I come home, it makes me very happy and you just bring a certain element to the place. You mean the world to me, words can not express how much I love you." He leaned in and gave her a tender kiss. When Billy pulled away, Delilah saw his eyes were twinkling with happiness and a smile was on his face. It was one of the sweetest things a man had ever said to her, and it was too much. She buried her head in his shoulder and burst into tears, causing his smile to dissipate into a look of worry as he rubbed her shoulder, trying to get her to look at him. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Was it something I said?"_

_Delilah shook her head. "No, not at all. It was beautiful." She looked into his eyes, hers were still filled with tears. "I love you, too. You're such a huge part of my life, and I knew you would be the moment I first saw you when I was twelve. There's days where I can't believe that we're actually together and how you picked me over all the other girls that throw themselves at you."_

" _Then why are you crying?"_

_Delilah took a deep breath, dreading this topic, because it was one of her biggest worries. While she knew she could tell Billy anything, it was hard to talk about this topic in particular, she wanted to come off as strong rather than clingy. "Christine feels the same way about you, too, and for longer than I have. She resents me because we're together, on top of everything else. I have almost everything, why can't I have it all, my sister and the man I love? I just want all of us to be happy, but I know that she's still pining over you. Christine comes off as nasty and manipulative, except I want to believe she has good in her heart somewhere. Billy, I love you and you're the only guy for me, but I know I can be a lot to deal with sometimes because of all my issues." Her eyes watered again as her heart filled with sadness and her voice cracked. "It makes me worry that one day you'll realize you have loved Christine all along and leave me for her. If that happened, I couldn't bear it." She blinked and started crying again at the thought of one of her worst fears becoming real: Billy with Christine, which for the latter would be her biggest dream come true._

_What Billy didn't know is that the reason why Delilah had fallen asleep so early was because she had been crying on the phone to Jennifer for about an hour and a half. The rest of her text message had read: **"I know how you fall asleep when you cry a lot, so don't worry. Billy is absolutely Radio Lady Gaga for you, and that's saying a lot coming from his ex-girlfriend, especially one that tried to break it up. There's no way he's gonna let that pathetic excuse of an older sister steal him away, not even if the world ended. Home bitch better change her ways or she'll end up alone with her nasty ass self and her nasty ass ass. If she tries anything, she'll be getting an old school beat down from yours truly. Hang in there, baby girl. Chat more tomorrow at PiYo! 3 Jennie J".**_

_Jennifer always knew what to say, and Delilah knew that she had a friend for life in her. In a lot of ways, Jennifer was the big sister she always wanted Christine to be. Even though they were extremely close, Delilah felt like she couldn't bring this up with Rachelle, worrying it would just upset her mom, regardless of that she already knew and had been very supportive._

_Billy wiped Delilah's tears away with his finger. He hated seeing her crying or in pain, all he wanted was to keep her safe and sound. "Awww, Tiger Lily. Please don't cry, it breaks my heart to see you so sad. There's no way in hell that would ever happen. Christine and I, we're just friends and that's all we'll ever be. Actually, we haven't been as close lately because I don't like the way she treats you. I wouldn't hook up with Christine if I had somebody else's dick." Delilah started laughing, which made him laugh also. "Sorry to be graphic, I just want you to know how serious I am. I'd have to be highly medicated or roofied to hook up with her, and even then I would still pick you. Delilah, I am 100 % devoted to you, I always will be and nothing will change that. You mean too damn much to me and I won't let anything tear us apart, you're my everything." He kissed the tears away on her cheeks. "All mine and nobody else's, forever." Billy leaned in, giving her a fervent kiss and holding her tightly to his upper body, which she reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his neck while he fully got on top of her as they made out._

" _My sweet, sexy, amazing girl." He said in between kisses, moving from her jaw to her neck while he pushed her breasts up out of her top. "With phenomenal, perfect breasts." Billy began massaging them as he hungrily took her left nipple in his mouth. Delilah sighed and threw her head back, gripping his hair as he alternated between breasts, only pausing to throw her top off and kiss her again before going back to her nipples, building up the speed until they were completely stiffened. Billy had been with his fair share of girls and even some women, cougars went nuts for him, but Delilah was by far his favorite. It wasn't just because of her slamming physique or her spectacular breasts or how unbelievable her tightness felt wrapped around his ten and a half inches or even her moans and sighs being the sexiest thing he had ever heard. Delilah had a natural sexiness to her, it was that she seemed to truly enjoy their intimate moments and he truly enjoyed both pleasuring and teaching. Then again, Billy was so crazy about Delilah that he'd do just about anything for her._

" _Billy, wait." He had made a path of kisses to her lower regions, but looked up after peeling her panties off. Even in the darkness, he could still see that adorable blush that spread across her cheeks with her legs over his shoulders, his arms hooked underneath her thighs and his head hovering over her stomach, so close to her most private area that his fingers had already began teasing, revealing that she was soaking for him. "I don't know, it's dirty."_

_He smiled at how bashful she had suddenly become and kissed her navel. "You're so adorable when you get all shy in bed. It's not dirty, it's oral love, honey. You don't have to be uncomfortable, you're just getting used to it. Please let me satisfy you, darlin'? I promise you'll like it, just like last time, and I promise I'll stop if you want me to." Even though Delilah had unbelievable sexual energy, she still held back on certain things, like when he wanted to go down on her._

_Delilah exhaled and nodded. "Ok, we can give it another try." The smile on Billy's face was more than worth it. Besides, she had heard from her girlfriends that cunnilingus was actually very enjoyable when done correctly, and she wanted to broaden her sexual horizons. He began to gently lick around her clit before switching to the outlines of her lips, all the while stroking the insides of her thighs with his hands. The feel of his hot breath on her and where his face was had Delilah both moaning and nervously giggling, the latter making her feel like such an idiot because she couldn't keep it under control._

_Billy took hold of her hands and intertwined their fingers to relax her as he continued, loving her peach blossom taste and scent, it was so clean and heavenly. As he flicked her clitoris with his tongue ever so lightly, the stimulation made her gasp, prompting him to continue and pick up the speed, his hands fondling her breasts. Delilah grabbed his right hand and began sucking on his fingers, one by one, which caused him to groan, the vibration delighting her. Billy finally slid his tongue inside her opening, licking her in waves at just the right speed. The more she moaned, the deeper he went until he inserted two fingers, moving in unison with his tongue._

" _Ahhh, Billy, this feels so weird... And so wonderful. I've never felt like- Oh, God!" Delilah's moans turned into an elongated screech as he sucked on her clit whilst licking and fingering, her legs began to tremble. Billy secured both of his hands on her butt to steady her as he lapped up her flowing juices, Delilah moaning and spasming above him as she came repeatedly. He wiped his mouth off (she still felt odd about kissing him after that), moved back up and held her in his arms as her climax rode itself out. Once Delilah's body stopped shaking and her panting breaths decreased a few minutes later, she felt Billy kissing her neck. "Wow, Billy…"_

_He smiled. "I told you that you'd like it, Chickpea."_

" _Now I'm fully awake, but I couldn't help noticing that you're not completely naked."_

" _Hmm?" Before Billy could respond, Delilah hooked her legs around his waist and sent him on his back, laying on top as she gave him a hard kiss and threw his towel off, her hand wrapping around his rigid member as she sucked on his tongue, which made him groan in her mouth and grip her sides. "God damn, Delilah. It's really sexy when you take charge, it makes me hot." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Such a turn on. Everything about you turns me on." She looked down and gave him a sexy smile._

" _Anything for you, stud." For somebody that had been molested more than once, Delilah had a tendency to be lascivious. Except for this was something consensual with a person she loved and trusted, she felt comfortable instead of confused or scared. Billy was well aware of this and was very enduring with her and never pressured her to do anything she didn't want to do. He knew all her secrets, as she knew all of his._

_Billy smirked, placing one hand on Delilah's hip and grabbing his rod, trying to plunge into her, but she sat up and placed her hands on his chest. He gave her a perplexed look as she wagged her finger back and forth._

" _Ahh, ahh, ahh. Not yet. Be patient, I want my turn." She winked, watching his face relax again._

" _Whatever you want, beautiful. You know I can't deny you. I'm all yours."_

_Delilah leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss, running her hands up his chest and began massaging his arms as she made her way downwards, stopping every so often to leave feathery pecks on his abs. She had a huge grin upon coming face to face with his shaft and licked her lips. "I've been thinking about this all day."_

_He smiled proudly, putting his hands behind his head. "Mmm, yeah? You like it, baby?"_

_Delilah looked over at him and shook her head. "No, I don't like it... I love it." Her eyes never left his as she lowered herself, laying flat on her stomach as she started tea bagging him while massaging his thighs, smiling as he moaned. Once his balls were nice and wet from being sucked on, she licked her hand and stroked his phallus. While they didn't have actual intercourse until Delilah was eighteen, they had still messed around somewhat, so she knew what she was doing. Delilah caught Billy's raptured gaze again as she gripped him and started tonguing underneath his head before wrapping her lips around the top and gliding down, watching her super hot boyfriend become fevered with pleasure._

" _Oh, God, Delilah. You- Whoa, are you ok?"_

_She had started gagging at the halfway point, but she looked at him and nodded, to which he smiled._

" _It's okay, you don't have to get the whole thing in there, it's not a contest."_

_Delilah looked up at him and pouted hard, it was just too cute. "Hey, don't patronize me. We both know I can get the whole thing in." She took a deep breath, relaxing her throat, and slowly slid all of him inside her mouth._

" _I know. Mmm, yeah. Your mouth was born to blow me. All those Big Stick Popsicles over the years have really paid off."_

_She started flicking her tongue back and forth as she bobbed her head up and down, taking his entire length in her mouth. Billy loved it when she blew him. He loved watching her movements, the way she touched him, the feel of his whole member in her mouth._

_Delilah loved giving Billy blow jobs, and not just because he always praised her whilst doing them. She loved how empowering it was, how she was in control of his pleasure and it really increased her arousal as well. Billy was the envy of all his friends, he rarely had to ask for a blow job, because Delilah did it wherever she could... While he was driving, in the shower, first thing in the morning to wake him up, at the movies, in the boys locker room at UCLA, the barn house at Steverson Ranch, a one time quickie in a public bathroom at the Groovy Girls pageant, another time when he had walked in the door..._

" _Not so much teeth- ahh, yeah, yes, that's perfect. You're perfect." Billy watched her through half open eyes and started stroking her hair. "Delilah, you're incredible, you drive me crazy. I love- OH, FUCK!" Delilah had applied firm pressure to the ridge of his cock, releasing and repeating, before popping him out of her mouth and licking him all the way from the bottom to the top. "You give the best head I've ever had in my life, ever." She looked at him seductively as she flicked her tongue against his frenulum, which made his pleasure spot flare up and his eyes widen, taking him in her mouth again. "Babe, I'm gonna-"_

_Delilah took him out of her mouth and crawled back up, giving him an ardent kiss before he could finish the sentence. When she pulled away, he was grinning from ear to ear. "You're such a little tease, ya know that?" The foreplay had been excellent, now he just wanted to plow into her, but he wasn't complaining that her dominant side had come out to play._

" _Yes, I know, but I like it and I know you do also." She placed her hands on his chest while positioning herself. "Just relax and enjoy the ride." Delilah straddled Billy and pushed down until his erection was all the way inside her, both of them moaning and groaning over the fit._

" _God, you're so fucking tight and wet, I have to hold back from coming after a minute. I used to think the whole thing wouldn't even fit in." Billy placed his hands on her thighs and stared up at his sex goddess. Even if he had ejaculated at that moment, the luxury was allowed to him since Delilah had gone on the right birth control that wouldn't interfere with the other medications she was taking. Hopefully, the day would come when she wouldn't have to be on anything at all._

" _I know, I love how you feel inside me. I want this to be a long ride." Delilah had a whole set routine in order to get maximum fulfillment. Starting off with slow circles, swiveling back and forth on his pole while Billy held onto her waist, both of them getting used to the position as he guided her. After about ten minutes, Delilah's inner femme fatale kicked in and stepped the game up. She put her hands on her hips, her lower body gyrating on him at a much faster pace. They were both moaning, this time, her more than him. Whenever they became intimate like this, Delilah got an exciting rush that made her feel fearless and alive. There was something about being able to get Billy so aroused that turned her on, making Delilah feel proud that she knew how to satisfy her man._

" _Oh, yeah! Spank me, Billy! Palm my ass like a basketball!" She let out an excited gasp that turned into a laugh when his hands landed firmly on her beautiful butt. He wrapped an arm around her waist and moved them backward so he was sitting up against the headboard._

" _That's better, I wanna see my naughty, dirty girl." Billy placed his hand on the back of her head and gave her a sweet yet passionate kiss before kissing in between her breasts._

_His dirty talk encouraged her to move faster. Delilah alternated between snaking her body and grinding on him, running her fingers through her hair, whipping it back and forth, winking at him every now and then with his hands on her hips and hers on his shoulders. Billy watched her sensual movements, how the light of the moon through the window reflected in her stunning almond shaped aquamarine eyes, the sweat rolling down her young body as if she were under a cascading waterfall in the Amazon. As he watched, he couldn't help but notice that every so often she'd glance over her shoulder in the mirror attached to Billy's dresser across from his bed or gaze out the window. "Delilah, are you watching yourself make love to me?"_

_She stopped and looked down. "What? No! You know that term weirds me out, Billy." Delilah scrunched up her nose and he laughed._

" _Why? It's applicable here, we're in love, and you totally are watching yourself."_

_The blush returned and she started laughing like an idiot, something she always did whenever somebody said "making love". Delilah had to bite the inside of her cheeks to stop laughing. "I know we are, it's just odd to hear. It sounds like something our parents would say. Actually, it sounds like something your parents but especially your grandparents would say, my mom doesn't even say it and Christine refers to sex as "screwing, banging, and fucking". Maybe I'll learn to appreciate the term when I'm older, and okay, fine, I am watching myself. It turns me on that I'm the one that gets you this way. Is that bad?"_

_He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "Not at all, you're too cute." Billy just gazed at her, enthralled. In his eyes, she was the eighth wonder of the world._

**_I'd be insane to ever let her go..._ **

_Delilah watched him with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Billy? Sweetie, you ok?" She gently shook his shoulders. "Don't fall asleep yet, we're not finished."_

_He shook himself out of the daydream. "Huh? Yeah, Lila, I'm fine and wide awake. Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you."_

_She smiled at him. Some days, it was hard to believe that her first big crush was now her actual boyfriend, but after all the privations, the universal dealer had finally dealt her a winning hand in life's game of Black Jack._

**_We were meant to be together. Things aren't always ideal, but what couple is?_ **

" _I know, I'm lucky to have you, too."_

_Billy smiled as he leaned up to kiss her, Delilah putting her hands on his face to kiss him back. Whatever had been on their minds, their obligations and worries - School, work, the upcoming basketball game and dance competition, Angelo, Christine, Sadie Belle and Anna's pageant, Mamie and Papie's anniversary party, the future- it was all irrelevant, because their only focus right now was each other and nothing else mattered. Billy started bouncing Delilah on him faster as they made out before taking her by surprise when he pushed forward, sending Delilah on her back, which made them both laugh a little._

" _You wanted a turn that badly, huh?"_

_He nodded. "Oh, yeah. I've been wanting to do this for the past hour, it's been making me wild." Billy pulled out, lifted her legs up and put her ankles on his shoulders, getting into the push up position and penetrated her as deep as he could, making Delilah gasp loudly._

" _Ahh, Billy! I can feel every inch of you at this angle."_

_He started thrusting, increasing his speed to synchronize with her moans. "You're so fucking gorgeous, baby. I love you." Billy leaned down and kissed her._

_Delilah was so overwhelmed by the pleasure that her mind was clouded and she was almost delirious. She grabbed his face, making sure he never stopped moving. "Harder, faster, deeper! Bang me like a Chinese gong! Now, Billy!" She slapped his ass with one hand, pushing him in further, before pulling him down for a scorching kiss. Their tongues began wrestling furiously, Billy plunged into her at lightning speed as they moaned into each other's mouths, only separating so he could throw his head back and roar in ecstasy._

" _Fuck, Delilah! I love being this deep inside you, it's outstanding." Delilah was practically vibrating against him, the room filled with their sexual sounds and the rough slapping of his testicles against her ass._

" _I know, baby. You're unbelievable. I love the way you drill me, just keep at it! Ahh, nail me, Billy!"_

_Billy looked down at her, both of them under the hypnosis of lust. "Yeah, is that what you want, you naughty girl?"_

" _Ye-AHWH! Oh, my gosh!" Billy moved her legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his back, lifting her butt up as he thrusted into her harder and faster, smacking her little ass, exactly what she wanted. He gazed down at Delilah, looking incredibly beautiful in the thralls of passion, being with her this zealously was wonderful. Billy sat up and turned them around, laying her head on the pillows and rested Delilah's back on his thighs so they could kiss, holding onto her ribs as he pounded her._

" _Your cock is shaking me!" Billy had to do everything not to laugh, instantly thinking back on **Viscous Circle** , their favorite Dane Cook special, where that quote had come from. They both knew that they were about to hit their peak._

" _Billy, I love you. I'm so close, I'm almost there. Don't turn this duet into a solo." She tucked her legs under his thighs._

" _Of course not, angel eyes. I'd never let you cum alone. I- **OH GOD, DELILAH!"**_

" ** _BILLY!"_**

_She let out a loud shriek as he propelled into her with everything he had, their moans and screams in unison. Thank God that his parents weren't there, they would have woken up the whole house, and he was pretty positive the houses on either side and behind heard the noise, but he didn't care right now. His smoking hot girlfriend's climaxes were well worth any Home Owner's Association fines he'd have to pay. They passionately kissed as Billy shuddered and erupted inside of her with Delilah's legs shaking beneath him. With one final push, the ride was over, it had been a real California Screamin' in O-Town. Their lips separated, panting heavily, both of their bodies glistening with sweat. Billy stayed inside of her until he felt his hard on deflating while Delilah's arms remained wrapped around his neck. She opened her eyes and they stared at one another, too drained and satisfied to say anything._

" _Hi." He whispered._

" _Hi." She whispered back._

_Billy leaned in to kiss her when Delilah's legs gave out._

" _Whoa!" She fell back on the mattress, taking him down with her. They both started laughing._

" _Are you ok?" Billy smoothed her wet, matted bangs off her forehead as her hair fanned out on the pillow._

_Delilah nodded. "My legs are asleep, but I'm fan-freaking-tastic. Wow, that was staggering, Billy."_

_He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Mind blowing is more like it. I love when your inner bad girl comes out, what brought it on?"_

" _It was probably this Jackie Collins book I was reading." She couldn't help but start laughing. "I'm messing with you. I don't know, you're a sexy guy, and I just feel like I can let loose and be myself in bed." Delilah yawned and gave him a dreamy smile._

_He gazed down at his princess. "I know, and I feel the same way." Billy gave her an affectionate kiss and pulled back to see her eyes closed. "I'm officially spent, Tiger Lily."_

" _Mmhmm. Me too."_

_Billy smiled and pulled the sheets over their bodies as Delilah cuddled up against him, placing her left hand on his right shoulder and resting her head on his chest. He grabbed his phone and typed out a group text to Rachelle, Jennifer, Mamie, his mom Sharon, and his four sisters Michelle, Brooke, Rebecca, and Kayla._

" ** _Ladies, all bets are off. I absolutely adore this girl, she's the best thing to ever happen to me and she's the one. I think it's time to make Delilah an official Steverson and ask her to marry me. We'll get into more details this weekend before the girl's pageant and the anniversary, let's keep it on the down low, I want it to be a surprise proposal. ;P"_**

_Billy chuckled to himself, knowing they would all be thrilled that he was finally ready to propose. Delilah **was** the best thing to ever happen to him and he loved her with all his heart, they would spend the rest of their lives together. He snuggled into the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer to him. "Delilah?"_

" _Hmm?"_

_Billy leaned into her ear. "I love you so much, my Chickpea." He murmured and kissed her on the lips and shoulder. "Sweet dreams, baby."_

" _I love you, too, Babeadee." Right when Billy closed his eyes, she spoke again. "Hey, Billy?"_

" _Yeah?"_

_She yawned one final time. "Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours."_

_He smirked and hugged her tighter as they both drifted off into a blissful sleep._

 

Billy woke up and instinctively looked over, even though he knew Delilah wouldn't be in his bed, where he was met with further disappointment, how something that was once so routine was now completely missing. What he _was_ met with was the mess of his own arousal. "Damn it." He mumbled under his breath and immediately got up, ripping the sheets off of the bed and feeling rather embarrassed because he hadn't had a wet dream in fifteen years, but this had been a rather torrid one at that.

**_Thank God there's extra sheets on this floor._ **

As he took a shower and began getting ready for the day, he reflected back on his dream. Even back then, Delilah was worried about something happening between him and Christine, he should have known better. Another thing that irked him was the date that it actually happened. October 20th, 2008, the day where they had had a beautiful session of love making and he decided he was ready to propose to her. It was hard to believe that three years later, on that exact date, that he would be without Delilah and that Billy himself would be standing in front of the mirror preparing to commit suicide. How he wished he could go back and change the past, but he couldn't. All that could be done was to mend the present to secure something for the future.

Billy looked in the mirror now and noticed how he aged in the past year and a half. His skin was pale, his face a little too thin, and he had dark circles under his eyes, not counting the shiner that Daryl had given him the day before. He was absolutely miserable, and he needed to fix it. Delilah was his one and only, and he had to make things right. Billy knew she still had feelings for him, he had to get her to admit it once and for all, but he didn't want to force it out of her. If anything, he wanted to tell her why and how he was truly remorseful, maybe that would coax her to reveal herself, because the confusion wasn't fair to either of them. Tara had told him to be patient but follow his heart, and that's exactly what he was going to do. After checking on the soundly sleeping twins, Billy got dressed and quietly walked out of the room, knowing exactly what needed to be said and done, deciding that now was the most opportune time to do so.

 

Delilah woke up, looking over to see that Rick wasn't in her bed, just like he hadn't been for almost a week, and remembered their discussions from yesterday and her behavior.

**_This is my fault, I'm pushing him away. Does he know how I'm feeling about Billy? Rick's a smart man, he has to have a hunch, but why hasn't he approached me yet? Is he that willing to let me go? Have the past almost three months meant nothing to him, am I just a rebound? No, he loves me! Right?_ **

She didn't want to lose him, but she needed to be mature and figure out where her heart would land in regards to who her feelings were directed at the most. Like she had for the past week, Delilah had another dream about Billy, this one had been based on when she confessed to him her ultimate worry that he would leave her for Christine. At this point, that had become almost like a premonition, but the feelings and passion from that moment were haunting, just like yesterday. It made her feel particularly guilty, Delilah was in a committed relationship with another man, she had no right to be having sexual dreams about her ex fiance, or what followed. Delilah looked down to see that her pajama bottoms were soaked. "Damn it!" She scolded herself and flung her legs over the bed, stripping her clothes off and putting her hair in a bun before hopping into the shower.

As she lathered, rinsed, and repeated, Delilah still reflected on the dream and why all of this was happening. Was it fate telling her she was meant to be with Billy instead of Rick? It couldn't be, how could they ever be together again after everything that happened? He's the father of her sister's children and left her for dead! It would be insane to start up with him again, she might as well throw herself off a bridge. At the same time, she was unable to shake off her feelings.

They had history between them and Billy had been such an integral part of her life for over ten years, he was so many firsts for her. Her first big crush, her first serious boyfriend, her first love, he had taken her virginity and been the first man she ever had sex with, her first fiance. It would have been selfish and abnormal if she didn't feel anything at all. On the other hand, he was also the first person to deceive her, but unlike Christine, Delilah could tell that Billy was completely distraught over the turn of events and how he had wanted to stop it. Could she really hold the whole thing against him? She had taken Effexor long ago, it had pretty much made her a zombie, and she couldn't help but empathize with him. The game that most little girls play of "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not" while plucking petals off of flowers was now replaced in Delilah's mind by "I think I love him, No, I hate him!, I think I love him, No, I hate him!" It was driving her bonkers that she couldn't make up her damn mind. Perhaps she was being stubborn and should just hear what he had to say, but not right now. Delilah got dressed and grabbed her now defunct iPhone, which was now pretty much an iPod that had been unused for so long, and bolted out of her room. She needed to clear her head and let it out before she exploded.

 

Billy had just closed the door to his room and was about to open the stairwell door to the fourth floor when he heard heavy footsteps. He opened the door slightly and peeked through to see Delilah trotting down the stairs with her headphones in her ears. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was 7:25 am, which was odd considering Delilah rarely got up that early, she used to sleep in until the afternoon some days. She appeared to be troubled by her body language and the gloomy look on her face, which was all the more indicator that he wasn't alone in having conflicted feelings for each other. To Billy, it was validating _and_ unfortunate, they both deserved to get to the bottom and figure this all out before one of them exploded from frustration, they owed it to not only themselves, but to each other as well. He waited until hearing the bottom level stairwell door open and close before following Delilah wherever she was going.


	52. Say Something...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Delilah finally talk, with both parties pulling untraditional moves to get the other one's attention. Surprises and a lingering secret are both revealed, unbeknownst to either of them that Rick is within earshot.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! OMG what a week! First, my TV blew up, (thank goodness we happened to have 2 extra ones, including a Samsung Smart TV my mom won last Christmas), I moved it out of my room to the front door all by myself (and it must have weighed 300 pounds!), then my mom and I moved it into the storage by ourselves. After that, I had to figure out how to store my DVDS since they were all on the TV Stand. 3 Days and 10 Drawers later, all 559 DVDS are stored! I'm glad that I got to see _Breaking Bad_ win HUGE at The Emmys, just like I predicted it would! People are annoyed it won so much, but this final season was stellar and groundbreaking, I think big wins were obvious! If it didn't win, people would be annoyed over that. Either way, all 4 of the dramatic actor categories were INCREDIBLY TOUGH!**

**I've been obsessed with that song "Say Something" by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera. To me, it really fits the Rick/Delilah/Billy love triangle. Oh, and I've posted a compilation picture of Billy's tattoo on Instagram, so let me know what you think!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH SAY SOMETHING. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY A GREAT BIG WORLD AND CHRISTINA AGUILERA. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_Chapter Fifty Two: Say Something..._ **

**_She appeared to be troubled by her body language and the gloomy look on her face, which was all the more indicator that he wasn't alone in having conflicted feelings for each other. To Billy, it was validating and unfortunate, they both deserved to get to the bottom and figure this all out before one of them exploded from frustration, they owed it to not only themselves, but to each other as well. He waited until hearing the bottom level stairwell door open and close before following Delilah wherever she was going._ **

**_7:40 AM_ **

Delilah was walking around the premises, lost in thought as she blared "Everybody's Fool" by Evanesce on her iPhone turned iPod. It was a cold and rainy Friday morning, the sky was foggy and in varying shades of bleak grey while low thunder rumbled and the wind softly blew. Surprisingly, Delilah wasn't too chilly in her silver velour Juicy Couture hoodie with a white cotton tank top underneath, black cotton silver pin striped Victoria's Secrets PINK! shorts that tied on the sides, and a pair of tall baby pink UGGS that went just below her knees. The cold didn't bother her at all. Hell, she used to practice in shorts and a tank top during her figure skating days, it brought her back to the freezing air that wafted throughout the rink, particularly enveloping her when she stepped on the ice and further swirling when she would skate and spin and jump. Even after almost two years in the South, she still dressed like a Californian, but that's who Delilah was. A true California Girl at heart and that would never go away no matter what, unlike some people who had changed completely.

After all of the premature excitement and ensuing calamity yesterday from the Washington farce, the peacefulness of the morning was incredibly serene and somewhat rare. It allowed Delilah to be alone with her thoughts, they were such a bubbling mess that it left her on the verge of explosion.

Was it the right decision to accept Billy and Christine into Jellbany? It wasn't like Delilah could simply demand the kids and send them on their merry way, or she'd be just as bad as them. Ever since they arrived, Delilah had been feeling incredibly conflicted. Regardless of these feelings, she was so angry at Billy, but there was still traces of his old self that were apparent and unavoidable.

They weren't the only two people on her mind. She thought back on the trio, how even in a dead world, people still bent over backwards to gain acceptance by putting up facades and lying through their teeth, like what Eugene did. Abraham and Rosita's faces were etched into her mind, expressions of fury, hurt and shock, they had been bamboozled.

Although, what if there really were answers in Washington on how to return the world to it's previous form? Should they take a chance and give it a shot? Would it be worth the trip or would it end up an exercise in futility just like the CDC was for Rick and his group?

 ** _Rick_**. Her Rick, but would he be for much longer? He had to have had a hunch on what was going on, didn't he? Although, he had been acting strange since the night Delilah told him she wanted to have his baby. In all honesty, she did, but her proposition in that moment was inappropriate and selfish. Besides, how could the thought of having a baby come up now when she had yet to decide which guy she wanted to be with? Hypothetically speaking, if Delilah did indeed choose to go back to Billy, she worried what would happen to Rick and Carl. She didn't want to break their hearts further and the thought of it brought tears to her doe eyes.

**_Why does this have to be so difficult? How can I be feeling anything at all for Billy after everything that happened? Maybe I'm fooling myself in the end._ **

Delilah was so lost in thought that as she turned the corner of the building, she didn't even notice when a hand wrapped around her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her up and to the side. Her eyes widened in fear and she screamed, muffled against the person's hand as she attempted to kick behind her and grab onto their wrists, trying to remember the Krav Maga techniques, but she didn't have enough time to react. Whoever it was set her down and grabbed her by the shoulder, turning her around with their hand still over her mouth.

Billy looked at her, putting a finger to his lips, shushing Delilah, who still had a look of fear and shock in her eyes as their faces were only inches away from each other. "Don't scream, Delilah. Please." Delilah nodded, and as soon as he removed his hand from her mouth, she gave him a disgusted look.

"Are you crazy?! Why would you do a stupid thing like that?! I could have kicked your ass!"

"It was a risk I was willing to take."

She angrily huffed, he knew better. "What do you want?"

"To talk. Unless there's other people around or you need something, you've been avoiding me. This was the only way I could get you alone." Billy hadn't meant to startle her, but at this point, he was very desperate. If he didn't talk to her soon, he was worried he was going to lose it.

Delilah knew that they had to talk, but she still hadn't come up with exactly what to say and she wanted to be prepared rather than rambling. That and she wasn't wanting to give in so easily. "There really is nothing to talk about. You're wasting my time." Delilah tried to walk off, but Billy grabbed onto her shoulders once again, his gaze ridden with anxiety.

"All I want you to do is hear me out."

"I'll be hearing nonsense."

"Delilah, please. I've been beaten and scrutinized more in the past week than my brothers ever did on me in a lifetime, I'm black and blue all over. We need to talk."

She looked down, grabbing his wrist, seeing that he still had on the stainless steel and blue dial Patek Philippe Nautilus watch that she gave him for their third year anniversary. It had belonged to her father, and neither she nor Christine had any interest in his massive watch collection, so she gave it to Billy. "You kept this all along."

He looked down and let the faintest hint of a proud smile grace his features."Of course I did. It's the only thing I have left of you and it was always one of the best gifts I ever got in my life."

Delilah scoffed, followed by an eye roll. "Like you deserve it now."

"Oh, did you want it back?" Billy began to take the watch off, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"No, no, it's fine. You've got five minutes. Speak."

He took a deep breath, forcing his jumbled thoughts to formulate into a comprehendible sentence. "There's so much I want to say and all these emotions that I'm feeling. Fright, anxiety, anger, sadness, regret. I've been living in regret for so long over the decisions I've made. I regret sleeping with Christine. I regret taking those damn pills and letting her trick me. I regret even giving this plan a second thought. I regret killing and leaving the dead deer in front of the door. I regret not trying hard enough to call this whole thing off. Lastly, I really regret choosing Christine over you. I will continue to regret all of it every single day, for the rest of my life, until I take my last breath. I will never stop apologizing for what I did and I will continue to prove how deeply sorry I really am."

Billy's words were very honest and heartfelt, but Delilah couldn't cave in now, for his remorse had inadvertently fueled her anger. "You can apologize all you want. Unless you've managed to obtain a time machine unbeknownst to the world, there's nothing that could be said or done to reverse the damage." Why had she even agreed to this merry go-round ride? He would always keep apologizing, even though they both knew it wasn't enough.

"Delilah, I love you. I have never stopped loving you, even long after we were separated. See, look." Billy stepped back and crossed his arms around his waist as he pulled his royal blue o necked long sleeve tee up, causing Delilah to roll her eyes.

"Bill, I'm not some horny sixteen year old that's going to swoon over your abs, so just put your shirt back on and don't even try it." She had to restrain from gawking once his shirt was off at how he was still in awesome shape, his jeans accentuating the V cut of his pelvis, leading up to the firmness of his stomach and chest. Delilah knew her cheeks were flushing from the thoughts of their more intimate times without clothing.

His finished sleeve looked stellar in it's brightly colored hues and different designs. Every tattoo on the sleeve represented something about him, from band logos to comic book characters, all his jersey numbers, Papie's oil empire logo and army crest, he even had two slightly punked out My Little Pony unicorns with crowns on their heads for Sadie Belle and Anna, it all blended in beautifully. The sleeve finished at the bottom with a tattoo of Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon with Serena's name and birthdate on the inside of Billy's forearm and a tattoo of Squirt and Nemo from _Finding Nemo_ under the sea with Santino's name and birthdate on the other side. Delilah was glad to see that he hadn't gone overboard and covered his chest or back in tattoos.

"I'm not trying anything, just look at this." Billy turned to the left, leaving Delilah mystified by his right profile. His bicep was covered in an outstanding motif, starting at the top with a multi colored Phoenix rising from the lightly flamed ashes with little red, white, and blue stars dangling from the blue and red at the bottom of the wings. Further down were four fully bloomed Tiger Lillies in orange and pink, almost coral shades, going from left to right to left to right, with Tiger Lily from _Peter Pan_ standing in the center of the top flower in her Indian Princess outfit, one leg bent forward and her hand covering her mouth, her face adorned in a wink and smile. On the lower left side of the flowers was Chanticleer, the Elvis Presley like rooster from _Rockadoodledoo_. His black hair was slicked back and he was decked out in his white and pink Elvis jumpsuit and electric blue guitar, happily howling over his love interest Goldie. She was posed on top of a black Steinway Baby Grand Piano, wearing a red and white candy cane swirled mini dress with a sparkly red belt in the middle with the neckline and bottom lined in white fur, white elbow length gloves, red and white candy cane swirled thigh high stockings, and red heels, but her usual platinum blonde hair was now in dark brown and her eyes were cerulean. The whole thing was shaded with midnight blue, black, and a hint of purple, resembling a starry night sky, the moon having silhouettes of Mickey and Minnie Mouse kissing.

Delilah was blown away, practically speechless. Avery truly was an incredible artist, her work was stunning. "You did this for me?" Billy had wanted both of them to get matching tattoos for years, but Delilah couldn't because of her religion, and she considered it a major kiss of death. He gave her a small smile and nodded.

"I wanted to commemorate you and our love." The mural was representative of many important points. Her Phoenix necklace and all of their nicknames that were only between them but known to others. "What do you think?"

Without thinking, she smiled and reached out, drawing lines across the detailed skin with her fingers. "It's remarkable. Fantastic, really." The contact sent sparks throughout their skin, something as minuscule as a light touch was so familiar. Billy smiled down as he watched her studious expression. The sparks only intensified when they made eye contact, which was when Delilah decided to get serious again and stepped away. "Yeah, it's nice. Now, please put your shirt back on. Did you really think getting some pretty ink would send me stumbling back in your arms?"

Billy shook his head once the shirt was properly on again. "No, not at all. It makes me sick that I put you through so much anguish and pain when you didn't need it, when what you needed was the complete opposite. I was so fucked up from everything happening. How we kept breaking up and getting back together, your blossoming career, my jealousy and my own career setbacks, the wedding plans and the outbreak. It made me docile and weak, a lot of it stemmed from the Effxor, it's like I just gave up on the world or something. I know I can't blame the pills, but it didn't help like it was supposed to, it exasperated my issues. Then, my one night stand with Christine happened somewhere in the middle, where I completely ignored the possible repercussions. When she told me she was pregnant, I told her to get an abortion, that I didn't want anything to be screwed up between you and me because of a mistake. She told me that she would kill herself with the baby, and I couldn't have that on my conscious. Most likely, it was just another manipulation tactic on her end. Our arrival to Steverson Ranch and my whole family turned to walkers and not knowing how it happened, having to take them all out, that made things even worse." Billy was stripping his soul to the bone, this past year and a half had all but made him practically manic. Oddly enough, Delilah believed him, but she was still unmoved.

"Took you long enough to realize it, but that's your problem. I've moved on and I'm in love with somebody else." Delilah believed her own words. She was in love and she had moved on. Billy was the past, he left her, Rick was her happy ending. Unfortunately, her answer was met with a slightly perplexed gaze and a head tilt to the side.

"He has all of your love, but do you _really_ have any of his, Delilah? How do you know if you even have a future with Rick?" Even though he respected Rick, Billy just got kind of an off feeling about him. Was he capable of fully loving Delilah?

She raised her eyebrow at him. "How do I know?" Delilah sarcastically chuckled before shooting him a glare. "He didn't leave me to fuck my whore of a sister and conspire to try to kill me, _THAT'S_ how I know." Although she hated to admit this, Billy's question was one that she had been asking her own self since starting up with Rick.

"I never slept with Christine since that night. He's a widower with two kids, one of which he doesn't even know if he's the father of. I heard he killed his best friend and went haywire after his wife died."

"Hey! That is none of your damn business. Don't talk about what you don't know!" He had a lot of nerve, how dare he bring that up? Now Delilah was really getting agitated.

 ** _"It is my business, he's with my girl!_** Rick obviously doesn't have the best record when it comes to mental stability from what I've been told!"

If she wasn't so pissed, she would have laughed over how ridiculous he sounded. "What are you, amnesiac? I'm not your girl anymore, Bill, and I never will be again! You can thank the mother of your children for that, asshole! Also, you're not the best person to be talking about mental stability right now."

"I know a part of you still loves me, Delilah. Not everything was bad in the five years we spent together! There was just as many good times as there were bad ones! You have to feel something, you're not heartless like your sister!"

Delilah could no longer contain her agitation and allowed herself to explode. " ** _OF COURSE I'M NOT! I AM NOTHING LIKE HER, BECAUSE I'M BETTER THAN HER! YOU RUINED IT, BILL! IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! YOU BROKE ME, YOU BROKE US, YOU BROKE WHAT WE HAD!"_** She spat in his face as she spoke, her anger on a scale of one to a hundred officially hitting a thousand. Billy tried to open his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Shut up, **_SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN, YOU CAN'T LISTEN IF YOUR GUMS KEEP FLAPPING LIKE A DUCK'S ASS WITH YOUR EARS CLOSED!_** I let you speak, now you're going to hear what I have to say, got it?" He closed his mouth and solemnly nodded.

Delilah took a couple deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart before speaking again. "Alright. All I will give you is that at times, I am not the easiest person to deal with, and I regret that I've isolated people because of it. With that being said, I figured I always had you and my family to fall back on, because that's what you do when you love somebody, you stick it out no matter what. We both know that I had a lot of issues thanks to my abusive father and having to witness all of that, not to mention how I was relentlessly bullied, it really did effect me. After we got engaged, I was genuinely happy, I was happy before that, just being with you made me happy, I was crazy about you since I was twelve years old. Except for some reason, almost a year later, I kind of felt like I wasn't what you wanted and maybe I should have been with Angelo instead. I still can't get his image out of my head and I'm traumatized of what I had to do. That's when everything got worse for me. I couldn't tell anybody because I'd be charged with manslaughter or locked up in a psych ward for good, so I had to keep this secret. Do you know what it's like having to keep it to yourself that you killed your best friend? I know you didn't like him, but he didn't deserve to die like that." The rage had disappeared from her face, now replaced with a more ambivalent expression.

Billy shook his head. "He didn't, I agree with you and no, I don't know what it's like. You have no idea how much it hurts me that you went through that."

"Does it hurt you as much as it did when you abandoned me?"

"It hurts more than you could imagine. I'm haunted, traumatized, and any other synonyms for both of those, but there aren't enough words in any dictionary to personify how deep my hurt really is."

"I don't want to hear it. I bet you didn't- no, never mind." Delilah looked away, knowing her eyes were filling with tears at how much more she wanted to tell him.

Billy tried to get her to look at him. "What? You bet I didn't what?" He lowered his voice to a more gentle tone. "Please say something, Delilah. I don't want you to hold back. Whatever it is, you need to tell me, because we both know it'll just eat away at you if it's not let out."

Neither one of them noticed that Rick was just around the corner. It had been plaguing his conscious that he kept Billy's secret from Delilah and had to come clean. She wasn't in her room, so he went looking, only to find her in a heated discussion with Billy. He stayed in the corner, unseen to both of them, but still visible enough to where he could watch, a lump already forming in his throat.

"First off, I'm still baffled that you thought Christine was me. We don't sound or look anything alike!"

"I know, you're right. I honestly think I was drugged, because I barely remember anything." The only thing he did remember besides thinking she was Delilah was how Christine begged him to perform anal sex on her. She must have known that Delilah would say that when she was really hot and bothered, it had always been tongue in cheek, but he figured she was serious this time and obliged. If Billy told her that, Delilah would be further devastated.

"Oh, I'm sure you were, Bill. She's certifiably insane and uses people as pawns. That's what you were to her, a pawn, and that's what the twins are, also. I mean, how could you believe all the shit she told you? Didn't you have enough faith in me and our relationship to know it wasn't true?"

"Yes, I did, but we were fighting so much, you weren't approachable."

Delilah shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. "Doesn't matter. When somebody, especially if it's the biggest see you next Thursday known to mankind, tells you that the woman you're engaged to marry is a cheating lesbian gold digger that doesn't want children, you find out more! There were plenty of opportunities for us to discuss all of this, but we didn't, you never brought it up. You did nothing, like that day on the ranch, you left me to fend for myself, you left me with that succubus bitch! You didn't care that I was surrounded by flesh eating freaks, you just went to Dallas with Christine and forgot all about me, started a new life with the woman that ruined ours!"

"That is not true at all! Delilah, I tried to look for you!"

Her mouth flew open and her head started shaking, she couldn't believe that Billy would stoop even lower than he originally had and told such an outrageous lie. It had been the incentive that Delilah needed to know she no longer loved him and had been tricking herself. "No, you're lying. This is why I didn't want to talk to you, because I'm hearing nonsense and lies!" She tried to leave, but Billy grabbed her by the arms, his grip not too tight. "Bill, let go of me! Now!" Delilah tried to push him off of her, which was when Rick went into protective mode.

"Tiger Lily, I'm not making this up!"

"Yes, you are!" She kept writhing, which was when Billy began to shake her. Rick started walking over, but Billy's next statement made him stop dead in his tracks.

**_"I swear on the twins! Ask Rick!"_ **

Delilah's movements ceased at his words. "What?" Her eyes widened. **_"Rick knows?"_**


	53. ...Say Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick, Delilah, and Billy all hit their own zero hours, narrowly avoiding major repercussions from almost acting upon sudden impulses.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! This chapter is an eye opener and VERY emotional for all parties involved. The "Heffalumps and Woozles" song always pops into my head when something bad happens! Lol. I was playing "White Flag" by Dido the whole time I was editing this chapter, it seemed very fitting, along with "Torn" by Natalie Imbruglia, another hauntingly fitting song.**

**I dedicate this chapter to Joan Rivers, another one of my idols tragically taken. It's such a devastating loss to the entertainment industry and the world. Joan was hilarious and bold, not afraid to speak her mind and tell it like it is, from red carpet fashion statement to celebrities thinking they're all that, but she had a big heart and larger than life personality that took on the world. Everybody reading this, please PLEASE hug your parents and grandparents, because you'll never know if it's the last time. First Robin Williams, then Lauren Bacall, and now Joan Rivers. I always wanted to meet her, her and Melissa are so much like how me and my own mom are. Hollywood has had a hard month :(.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH SAY ANYTHING. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY CAMERON CROWE. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_Chapter Fifty Three: ... Say Anything_ **

**_"I swear on the twins! Ask Rick!"_ **

**_Delilah's movements ceased at his words. "What?" Her eyes widened. "Rick knows?"_ **

Rick winced as he overheard the conversation, knowing he was pretty much screwed. He hadn't realized where his hand was until he looked down to see it wrapped around his Colt Python, ready to pull it out.

**_What has gotten into me? Damn it, I should have told her when I had the chance. There's no way to get out of this._ **

Rick quietly walked backwards to his original spot in order to hear the rest of the conversation, but knowing it was only going to get worse from here on in.

Billy nodded. "Yes, I told him that night in the factory. I also told him it was Christine that gave out the fake business cards. I must have contacted you countless times on the Iridium phone and tried to find you on the Beacon. Hell, I even went back as far as Mississippi looking for you!" He kept the semi-firm grip on her arms.

All the color had drained from Delilah's face, feeling like she had transformed into a statue, her mouth dry and hanging open in disbelief. She wasn't sure what was upsetting her more, the fact that Billy went looking and couldn't find her or that Rick knew and not only hid it, but lied to her face. As of now, Delilah was angry at both of them. Everything was starting to feel like "Heffalumps and Woozles" from _Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day_ , an eerie out of body experience and that all of this was out of control, she could envision the song and clip a little too perfectly in her mind.

"Ahh, shit." Billy shook his head in worry and snapped his fingers in front of her face before lightly shaking her. "Delilah, Delilah. Delilah, honey, stop thinking about the Heffalumps and Woozles. It's ok." He knew by how her pupils were dilated and her mouth was hanging slightly open that she was being disturbed by her thoughts, remembering how she confessed her mind going to dark places, with "Heffalumps and Woozles" being a recurring one. Rick had no idea what he was talking about at all, making him feel like he didn't know Delilah as well as he thought..

After a couple minutes, Delilah's eyes calmed down and the color returned to her face, Billy spoke again.

"I always knew you were alive. Christine kept telling me otherwise, that I had to let you go, move on with my life and just accept how things turned out, but I knew it. I knew you didn't die like she said you did, and Jennifer knew also. She believed it up until Christine shot her in the head. Before leaving Dallas, I looked for you in Austin and San Antonio. I would have gone back to Houston, but I couldn't bring myself to return to Steverson Ranch, it's too traumatizing. I never gave up on you, I was just too late to show it, but maybe things can be different now. I love you. You're the love of my life, there never was anybody else and there never will be. I love you more than you'll ever know."

They were all the words she wanted to hear, but it was too little too late. "What is it that you want from me?" She stepped out of his hold and a couple steps back, creating a distance for them.

"Delilah, the day we left you was the day I died. Christine has never been who I thought she was, she's always been a monster. She took advantage of me, of both of us. I was completely miserable and disgusted with myself for what I did and how I could allow this to happen. My depression got even worse because I couldn't bring myself to tell Jennifer the truth, but it hit an all time high. A month after the twins were born, I decided to kill myself. I wrote Jennifer a letter revealing everything- my one night stand with Christine, how she conned me into leaving you behind, my anti depressant addiction- I told her to take the twins and get them as far away from Christine as possible because they wouldn't stand a chance of survival, especially with how the world is now. A life without you was one not worth living even though I had this feeling that you were still alive somewhere out there. I was all set to slice my wrists open and end it when the baby monitor went off. If I left Santino and Serena behind with Christine, they'd be done for, and I couldn't do that. I look at you now and I'm reminded of all the damage I did, not just for you, but for us. My heart is smashed without you." His voice cracked and it seemed like he was going to cry, which saddened Delilah, especially that he tried to kill himself, but also pissed her off because she was confused about her feelings all over again. Rick saw her eyes watering and felt defeated, unsure if this would be goodbye or not. Delilah didn't even blink, two tears falling down her cheeks as her face twisted up in a scowl.

"Maybe you should cry, I cried enough for the three of us for the past year. I don't care anymore if me crying is showing weakness, I have a right to let it all out. I wanted to share everything with you. Your hopes, fears, and dreams, just like you wanted to with me, or so I thought. I wanted us to build a life and a future together. Santino and Serena should have been **_OUR_** children, **_not_** with Christine! She can't even take care of them! I loved you, Bill, with my whole heart and everything I had. I would have walked on fire across the universe to prove my love to you, and you brushed me off! I picked you over my own mother, the woman that brought me into this world, and you fucking abandoned me!"

She saw that Billy also had tears in his eyes, but she kept going. "You probably only want me back because Christine pissed you off and the only chicks here that want you are underage. I'm not some fucking toy that you can store away and pick up again when you're bored. I'm a living, breathing human being with feelings and emotions. We were good together, we had the kind of love that people chase, that they dream of having. If our love were a fairytale, it would move planets and align galaxies, but when the going got tough, you wanted out. You keep saying you knew I was alive, but I bet you didn't even consider what would happen to me because of all this, how it would damage me even further. I would have followed you anywhere."

Her voice was really cracking now and the tears were uncontrollable. All the heartache hit her like a typhoon, leaving Delilah with no choice but to unleash. "No matter what the hell was going on with me, I never loved you any less. I think what hurts the most is that I wasn't able to help you when you were on those stupid pills. All the signs were there, and I hate myself for not thinking they were more serious. That you helped me when I was acting out, but you obviously didn't trust me enough to help you! None of this would have happened if you had let me in! We would still be together! All of this could have been avoided! Even though what you did was messed up, I probably would have forgiven you for sleeping with Christine, because everybody and their mother was well aware of how obsessed she was with you, that she would go to great lengths just to get you in bed! We could have dealt with the pregnancy and rode it out, because real love is worth fighting for and when you love somebody, you practically want to Superglue yourselves so you'll stick forever. You weren't there though, Bill. You weren't there when I fell off the second floor and was literally hanging by the hood on one of the balusters while flesh hungry maniacs were trying to eat me! You weren't there when I had to impale them all and get across to the staircase like it was the monkey bars, or hiding under the truck during the twenty minute hailstorm, only to watch the house collapse where so many memories were created! Lastly, you weren't there the nights I screamed and cried myself to sleep, when I was going through hellish medication withdrawal, but I forced myself to overcome it. The worst part is is that there's no way for you to put yourself in my shoes, to have the person you love more than anything ditch you. To be truly all alone, feeling worthless and undeserving!"

 ** _"Delilah, I'm sorry!"_** Billy dropped to his knees and held onto her thighs as he openly sobbed, almost taking her down with him. Delilah was startled at this sudden burst of emotion, as was Rick. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you, that it seemed like I gave up, I was over my head and just kept falling! I fucking hate the person that I've become and I especially hate myself for what I did to you. I didn't try hard enough to stop her, instead I let her manipulate and trick me. I should have taken you with me, but I knew you wouldn't want to be separated. You wouldn't even come with me to Houston until she agreed to come with us, because you didn't want her to be alone. That's because your heart is pure and loving, you would never abandon somebody. Even when I was acting like an asshole and couldn't get it up and shut you out because of the Effexor side effects, you were still there for me. You are one of the strongest and most caring people I've ever met, you have a huge heart of gold, I was a blind fool to ever give you up. Delilah, I am a broken man with nothing."

"That is not true. Shh, shh, it's ok. I've got you, let it all out. Everything is alright, Piano Rebel, just cry." In a very chaste manner, she reverted back to an old habit and started stroking his hair, wanting to calm Billy down. While she had seen him cry before, he had never been _this_ overwhelmed.

"No, it is the truth. I have nothing and it's not ok. I've been holding it in and I can't take it anymore. My parents, Mamie and Papie, my siblings, Archie, Anna, Sadie Belle, the poor little zombie faces we had to kill, and how I couldn't save Jennifer in time. I never told anybody this, but I'm not even sure that was really them at the ranch that day. The only ones we could tell were Mamie, Papie, Kyle, and Archie. What if the rest managed to escape somehow? We have no idea what's happened to any of our friends or your mom or where they are. You are the only thing I have left to how the world used to be, I couldn't bear losing you a second time around over something I did." Billy started stroking her UGGS as he cried harder, the suede material felt warm against his cold hands. It almost made Delilah want to giggle because when he would ride his hands up and down the boots they would press into her calfs, which were also ticklish. She forced herself not to laugh and to be comforting, even if he did deserve the wrath of pain and anger.

"I've thought that too, if they were turned or slipped out just when the zombies ambushed the house. My mother is still alive, I know she is and we'll find each other. If you and Christine were able to find me, then I know we'll be reunited. You have more than nothing. You're still alive and have two beautiful children. From what I've seen and heard, you've proven yourself to be a really great daddy." Delilah felt her breath hitch in her throat as she said that one little word, "Daddy", knowing it would never be in regards to their own children. She wiped her tears away and cleared her throat before going back to his hair. "I can tell they adore you by how their little faces light up whenever you're around."

The sight of Billy hugging Delilah and her trying to calm him down had become too much for Rick, even though it was part of her nature to more or less provide solace to others in a time of need. He thought she was devoted to him and him alone, but Delilah was clearly holding onto the past and it appeared she was still in love with Billy. Rick briskly walked off in desperate need to clear his head and brace himself for what was yet to come.

Delilah glanced over, she thought she heard the sound of heavy boots walking, but nobody was there. Regardless, a feeling of apprehension swept over her. What if somebody had been watching, specifically, what if it had been Rick?

Billy pulled away from her legs, his green-blue eyes shining. "They don't have a real mother, and that's my fault. If they were our kids, you would be the best mother you could be, you've already spent more time with them in a week than Christine has in thirteen months. Delilah, I didn't know if I'd see you again outside of my thoughts and dreams, and now that I know you're alive, I won't just walk away or raise a white flag in surrender. I will stop at nothing to get you back." He looked into her eyes and let the silent tears fall freely. In that moment, she knew he was telling the truth and her guard flew down, every single kiss, fight, and memory came flooding back.

"Billy-" It was the first time she had called him that since his arrival to Jellbany, apart from when she introduced him and Christine to Carl. In his eyes, it was a personal feat. He wiped his tears away before taking both of her hands in his.

"We belong together, why else would our paths have crossed again if it wasn't fate?" Billy truly believed that somehow this was supposed to happen, that he and Delilah were meant to be back together again.

"What about the twins? You can't leave them, Christine's still their mother, she might harm them." **_Am I seriously entertaining this?_**

"Baby, we can start over with them and have a family of our own, too. When the world gets restored again in a few years, we can get married and you can adopt the twins, just like your mom did with Christine. Even if it's not and we get back together, we can still get married. Mac is ordained, and I overheard that you still have your wedding dress, and I still have Mamie and Papie's wedding rings. Here, this is how serious I am." He reached into his pocket, pulling something out and holding it up, making Delilah gasp when she saw it.

"How did you-"

He opened the Harry Winston box, her flawless engagement ring sparkling. "That first night when Madison threw her in the shower and Scott gave her the tranquilizer. I snuck in and took it off. I told you I'd get it back." It hadn't been an easy task, especially since Christine had forced the ring to fit and it was wedged on her finger. Billy didn't have any butter, so he had to use almost a whole travel size bottle of hand sanitizer to get the ring off. Luckily for him, Delilah had kept the supply of Tiffany jewelry cleaner in the stockpile. "Ever Thine, Ever Mine, Ever Ours."

She took the box from his hands, staring down at the previous symbol of love and back into the eyes of who she thought was her one and only. "But-"

"I'm not asking you to marry me again right now, even though that is what I want at some point. I made a promise to get the ring back and I wanted to prove that I'm good to my word. All I want right now is for you to kiss me."

"What? You can't be serious." Butterflies immediately swarmed her stomach as he rose to his feet and she felt clammy all over again.

"Delilah, I don't want to be with anybody else but you. Let's just kiss and see if there's still something there. If you _really_ don't feel anything, I promise I'll leave you alone forever and accept your relationship with Rick, even though it will take some time." It may have seemed like a contradiction, but it made sense. Billy was voicing his desires, but also being realistic about all the outcomes.

She shook her head. "No, I can't do that with you."

He stepped forward and put his hands on her face, just like all the times they had locked lips before. It made her think of their very first kiss.

After talking on the phone and iChatting for about two months, Delilah invited Billy to her first dance competition, but he couldn't go because it was on the same night as his final basketball game, which he had invited her to also. She hid her disappointment well and understood how busy he was with his upcoming graduation, but she also couldn't help but wonder if they would only ever be phone buddies, hiding behind their electronics in order to communicate their flirtations.

Fortunately, the cosmos above had other plans. Billy's basketball game ended early, with UCLA beating USC by twenty points, and he surprised Delilah with a gorgeously vibrant bouquet of assorted alstroemerias, tulips, and daffodils and a kiss on the cheek right before she and Angelo were set to hit the floor. His appearance backstage caused a stir, with all the girls asking if that was Delilah's boyfriend once he left, giving her the glamorized popularity and attention she had always wanted socially in high school. Delilah and Angelo performed a flawless Viennese waltz to "Bitter Sweet Symphony" by The Verve, which had been the theme song from the movie _Cruel Intentions_. She resembled an angel in her white flowing ball gown with white and blue fluttering wings attached to the sleeves from the skirt, the whole chiffon, lyrca, and satin number adorned in rhinestones, making it sparkle like diamonds in the sun.

Billy had been sitting in the front with Rachelle and Delilah's platonic aunt Nicole, along with Christine, who kept trying to flirt, but he was too busy watching and cheering Delilah on. It was thanks to Billy showing up that her already radiating smile shone even brighter, and she and Angelo won first place, along with a spot to the semi-finals. Angelo had not been happy that Billy whisked Delilah away afterwards, for he wanted to take her out to celebrate, and Christine was just annoyed all around.

Following a bite at Mel's Diner and not wanting to end the wonderful evening so soon, Billy took Delilah to the observatory at Moorpark College to stargaze. The sky had been clear and coated with billions of glistening stars lighting up the almost midnight hour. Out of the blue, Delilah said something about how Billy was the perfect height for giving piggy back rides and being jumped up on, so he unexpectedly swooped her up on his back, the two of them laughing. Once their laughter subsided, he turned her around so they were facing each other, her arms and legs still wrapped around him while his arms were wrapped around her back. Billy confessed that he performed "The Rock Show" the first night he saw Delilah to get her attention and how he had been looking all over for her since then. Delilah remembered her stomach doing flip flops and her cheeks burning as she admitted with a bashful smile to being fixated on him while performing earlier, both of them flattered by the other's declarations before things got serious. Billy gazed down at her with an affectionate look in his eyes, telling Delilah how she was so beautiful, who was praying he couldn't hear how loud her heart was beating. Just as he was about to make his move, they saw a shooting star soaring in the sky. When Delilah asked him what he wished for, Billy's response was to put his hands on her face, lean in, and kiss her, gentle and tender. Delilah felt like she was going to fly out of her body from the excitement and happiness as her legs unwrapped, with one off the ground and her other foot popped while her arms were still wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around her back again.

When they pulled away with love struck smiles on their faces and rosy cheeks, the moment was interrupted by the flashlight of two pesky campus security guards patrolling the area, but not even that turned down the already rising heat between them. One kiss turned into a myriad, from the observatory to Delilah straddling Billy in the driver's seat of his Tesla parked in front of her house, "Waiting for a Girl Like You" by Foreigner playing as they fogged up the windows before sneaking inside. Billy didn't want Delilah to think he was either a dork or a player, but he had been waiting for a girl like Deliah to come into his life. This had only been the second time they hung out, but they already had such a powerful connection and now an incredibly strong and youthful passion, both resulting in off the charts chemistry. After narrowly avoiding Rachelle, who had been awaiting Delilah's arrival but acted oblivious because she trusted her daughter's judgement, they snuck into the family room and continued their tryst. Limbs entangled, hair tugged, tongues waltzing, hands caressing, the young adults rolling all over the black leather couch in a session of kisses alternating from soft to heavy and interrupted with whispers of sweet nothings and staring fondly into each other's eyes until Billy left at almost 5 in the morning. Two weeks later, Billy surprised her by serenading "Delilah" by Tom Jones in front of her house with the entire basketball team after their graduation, which lead to Billy and Delilah becoming official boyfriend and girlfriend.

Delilah had been so lost in her memories that she hadn't realized how close their faces were. "Billy, wait..." She pleaded with sad, teary eyes.

"Delilah, please..."

They both knew they should stop, but they couldn't. Billy's need to kiss her was bigger than his willpower. Delilah felt almost powerless in his hold while her mind was screaming at how she was paralyzed by nostalgia.

**_No, no, no! You're in a committed relationship! This is cheating! Don't do it! RICK, RICK, RICK! YOU WON'T BE ANY BETTER THAN LORI IF YOU GO THROUGH WITH THIS, DELILAH! YOU'LL JUST BE A RELATIONSHIP WRECKER SKANKY SLUT WHORE BITCH LIKE YOUR SISTER!_ **

This was a recipe for disaster if it wasn't immediately stopped. Just as their lips were inches away from each other's, Delilah regained her senses and pushed Billy off of her, both of them having a panicked expression over what almost just happened.

Delilah felt sick to her stomach, she had almost gone against everything she stood for, and it was too close. Her face was once again paled and her pupils were even more dilated.

 ** _"I CAN'T!_** I'M WITH RICK! I CAN'T DO WHAT SHANE AND LORI DID TO HIM! I CAN'T DO WHAT YOU AND CHRISTINE DID TO ME! I'M SORRY, BILLY, YOU'RE NOT ALONE WITH HOW YOU FEEL, BUT I HAVE TO GO." Delilah ran off, crying, which also made Billy upset.

"Delilah, wait! Come back! I'm sorry!" He felt guilty for attempting to cross such a boundary, because not only was it morally wrong, but it had now pushed her away, which was the last thing he wanted. All the groundwork they had just laid was now erased. "Fuck! I'm such an idiot!" Billy kicked the chained fence and let out a mild scream in deep frustration before walking off in a huff, just wanting to be alone and not go on a raid with Eugene in two hours, but knowing he had to, leaving him hopeful that Delilah would be willing to accept his apology once he returned later that evening.

Christine had been watching the whole scene from the other side of Inventory Range, and for longer than Rick had. She wasn't angry or feeling vengeful, she was sad. Like she predicted, Delilah would be getting back together with Billy, and she couldn't have both guys. That left Rick vulnerable and in need of comfort, which is exactly what Christine planned on giving to him. After all, it was time for her to be good to get good in return, no matter what...


	54. How The Mirror Used To Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah reflects on her past, sadly confirming that she reciprocates Billy's feelings, leaving her with a rather difficult decision when suspicions are approached by Rick. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! WEDDING DRESS PICTURE ON INSTAGRAM!

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! I FINALLY GOT MY BRAND NEW MACBOOK PRO WITH RETINA DISPLAY! SO FREAKING HAPPY! Now I don't have to worry about my cracked laptop spontaneously shutting down. Prepare for another emotional chapter, as a lot more regarding Delilah's past with Billy comes out and she's faced with a difficult decision! Also, I posted a picture of the wedding dress on Instagram, so let me know what you think! :)**

**_Chapter Fifty Four: How The Mirror Used To Look_ **

**_Christine had been watching the whole scene from the other side of Inventory Range, and for longer than Rick had. She wasn't angry or feeling vengeful, she was sad. Like she predicted, Delilah would be getting back together with Billy, and she couldn't have both guys. That left Rick vulnerable and in need of comfort, which is exactly what Christine planned on giving to him. After all, it was time for her to be good to get good in return, no matter what..._ **

**_Caprice Bridal, Beverly Hills, May 6th, 2010, 3:30 PM_ **

_"It's perfect!" Delilah exclaimed as she twirled in front of the three sided floor length mirror. "I think I finally found my dress!" She turned around, beaming at her glamtourage, which consisted of Billy's mother Sharon, his grandma Mamie, his fourth oldest sister Kayla who was one of Delilah's best friends and small business partner, her two adorable daughters Sadie Belle and Anna, his ex-girlfriend Jennifer that was another one of Delilah's best friends, Delilah's older sister Christine, and their mother Rachelle. They were all sitting on a curved white leather couch at Caprice Bridal in Beverly Hills, sipping Cristal champagne with fresh, large strawberries at the bottom on the Swarovski crystal flutes as they stared at Delilah on the raised platform. The gown was a white Galia Lahav tight double-faced stretched silk satin with a dramatic train with multiple embroidered lace and rhinestoned trims on the train, the straps, around the sweetheart neckline that continued downwards into a V shape, and on the upper sides. It curved all the right parts of her body and looked incredible, her long golden brown hair flowing with a white rhinestoned veil on top of her head._

_"Darling, it's gorgeous, but this is a tough pick. The Badgley Mishcka that Carrie wore in that episode of **Sex and the City** looked smashing on you, and Nicole said she could add rhinestones across the top so it would look like the dress in **What A Girl Wants**. We always said how a combination of those two were going to be your wedding dress."_

_"I know, Mom, but this is already finished and it fits like a glove! Not to mention it makes everything look great!" Delilah glanced over her shoulder in the mirror at how the ruched bottom made her rear end look and smiled before turning back and looking at her chest, the modestly plunging neckline accentuating her already outstanding cleavage. "It's so much fun to twirl in, and long enough that I can pull off not wearing shoes!" She giggled before facing everybody. "Something about this dress just speaks to me." Although Delilah and her mother were super close, they weren't always on the same page and had a tendency to get into nasty fights every now and then. At times, Delilah considered Rachelle to be a pain in the ass, always trying to implement her perspectives because she was older, ridiculing Delilah for years about the way she walked with her feet turning in and how her posture was just like Baby's sister in **Dirty Dancing**. Considering the career path Delilah wanted to take, she was thankful that she took Rachelle's advice, but this was **her** wedding day and **her** wedding dress, **not** her mother's, and Delilah rather liked this one. "Sharon, Mamie, Kayla, Jennifer, Christine? What do you think? Any thoughts?" Even though they hadn't replied yet, the smiles on their faces said it all._

_"Delilah, you're a vision in loveliness." Sharon Ashley Steverson looked like a typical Texan woman, thin with big long golden blonde hair and big boobs, both glamorous and regal in fashion, but very down to earth in general. She reminded Delilah a lot of Faith Hill, which was odd considering Faith was born in Oklahoma and Sharon was born in Dallas. "That dress looks like it was made to fit you, it's perfect." She held up her champagne flute and smiled._

_"My baby brother is a lucky man to have a knockout like you as a bride, and everybody else at Steverson Ranch will be knocked out when they see you walk down the aisle!" Kayla was pretty much an immaculate conception of her mother, just like how Delilah was of Rachelle, except her hair was a mixture of champagne blonde and rose golden blonde, and she had brownish green eyes instead of full on brown. Like most of the women in her family, Kayla was also a beauty queen, even winning Miss Texas 2000 and advancing to the 2000 Miss America pageant, placing second behind Miss Nevada and Miss New York, respectively. The disappointment in her loss didn't last for too long, because Kayla was offered a spot on the Dallas Cowboys cheerleader team, which she happily accepted and participated in for almost four years, retiring when she met and fell in love with Tommy Gosling, a young hotshot sports agent on the rise, proclaimed by some to be the "Jerry McGuire" of his generation. After they married, Kayla found it rather easy settling down into her role as wife and mother while taking up her desired passion of fashion design with Delilah in Perfection 4 U, their small business that specialized in pageant coaching, makeup, and custom made outfits._

_"Sweetie pie, I don't think you need to look any further! It's the Goldie Locks of dresses, just right. Demure enough to look classy, and sexy enough to leave something to the 'magination. I don't want to see my baby grandson and the groomsmen with their John Hancocks ready to sign while they're standing up there at the alter." Margaret "Mamie" Steverson, the matriarch of the Steverson clan, was sweet and sassy all rolled into one. At close to 80, she looked like she could still pass for somebody in her 60's with her naturally slim figure, short wispy brownish blonde hair, and green eyes. She was also very lascivious at times in a very blunt manner, which was either embarrassing, helpful, hilarious, or all of the above. Mamie was often compared to Blanche Devereaux, Rue McClanahan's character on **The Golden Girls** , due to the resemblance in looks and personality, along with a sophisticated sounding Southern accent._

_"Grandma Mamie!" Kayla scoffed, almost choking on her bubbly, trying not to laugh._

_"Don't patronize me like I'm senile, young lady, I've forgotten more than you'll ever know. It's not like Billy and Delilah haven't been cats and dogs in heat rollin' in the hay, the barn animals have quite the stories to tell, I can see it in their eyes. Besides, I remember when Bill Sr. and I snuck off right before the wedding reception and-"_

_"Alright, alright! I don't want to hear about my little brother's sex life, God knows I don't need to hear about Papie's either."_

_"Suit yourself, I could replace Dear Abby with everything I know. We'd call it "Dear Sexy" instead." Everybody glanced over at her and couldn't help but start laughing. No matter what, Mamie was an absolute riot._

_"You never cease to crack me up, Mamie." Delilah wiped a tear from her eye._

_"I'm a modern day Joan Rivers, what can I tell you? All in all, you look dynamite, but I'm gonna give you one final word of wisdom. About your wedding night. Don't do anything I wouldn't do: Hot candle wax." Mamie delicately sipped from her flute._

_"You've got it." Delilah saluted her before smirking._

_"Girl, you look gorgeous!" Jennifer beamed, trying to diffuse some of the awkwardness that still hung in the air._

_"Thank you!"_

_"I still can't believe I'm helping my ex-boyfriend's fiancé pick out her wedding dress, or that I helped him with designing the ring. If I didn't love you so much, I'd think I was crazy." The two girls shared a laugh, knowing that everybody else thought the formation of their friendship was bizarre, but it didn't matter because they had each other in the end._

_"It wouldn't be the same without you, Jennie J."_

_"Delilah, smile. I have to send pictures to the girls." Delilah struck a pose and flashed her beautiful smile as Sharon snapped a picture of the wedding dress to send to her daughters Michelle, Brooke, and Rebecca, Billy's older sisters who couldn't make the trip out to California this time, but would be there for the remainder of the planning._

_"Anna, Sadie Belle, come here and see how your Aunt Delilah looks!" Kayla called out to her daughters, who came running up from perusing the wedding dresses. Sadie Belle was the oldest of the two at six years old and had long wavy almost white blonde hair, hazel eyes, and chubby cheeks. Anna was four years old and had straight light golden blonde that went a little past her shoulders and Kayla's eyes._

_"Wow!" They both stared, in total awe._

_"Doesn't Auntie Lila look beautiful?" Kayla said with a smile._

_Anna nodded. "You look just like a princess!"_

_Sadie Belle shook her head. "Nu-uh, she looks like a queen!" She smirked, always having to one up her little sister, but Anna was too raptured over the dress to argue otherwise._

_"I can't wait to grow up and get married!"_

_"Not before I do! My Prince Charming will look like Justin Timberlake and he'll be just like Uncle Billy, except for he'll drive a Ferrari instead of a Telsa and live in a castle in Bel Air instead of a mansion in Thousand Oaks." Sadie Belle put her hands on her hips as the ladies snickered at her sassiness._

_"It's "Tesla", sweetheart, not "Telsa"." Sharon chuckled._

_"Most of all, we'll be madly in love, just like Ariel and Prince Eric, Jasmine and Aladdin, and Belle and Prince Adam!" She clasped her hands out perpendicular from her shoulder and spun around with one foot popped, making the skirt of her black and white polka dotted dress twirl out._

_"No, fair! Who says you'll find him before I do?" Anna folded her arms across her chest and pouted in her little pink dress._

_Sadie Belle stood up tall and gave her little sister a serious look. "I have to get married first so I can set an example for you, Anna. As the older sister, it's my job to make sure you do everything perfect, just like me." She hugged Anna, who returned the embrace, making all the adults burst into a series of "Awws!" Even though the girls experienced inane bickering, it was all playful, because they genuinely cared and loved one another, exactly like true sisters._

_"They're so precious, Kayla." Rachelle said. "Makes me think of what Christine and Delilah were like when they were little."_

_"We were?" Christine, who hadn't said much of anything, raised a confused eyebrow, to which Rachelle nodded._

_"Yep, you sure were."_

_"Anna, Sadie Belle, you're both darling little princesses, but just have fun and let time grow with you as it's supposed to, don't try to rush it. After all, the best things come to those who wait." In Delilah's case, that was true. She had waited for Billy for four years, six in total, and he had waited for her for two of those years. Patience hadn't always been easy, but it was worth it in the end. Delilah smiled at the girls. "This is the dress that I'm going to wear to marry the love of my life." She turned back and watched herself talk in the mirror. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Billy Levi Steverson! Delilah Scarlett Daltrey Steverson. Hey, that would make my initials "D.S.D.S"! Totally far out! Mr. and Mrs. Steverson, Dr. Billy Steverson and Delilah Daltrey-Steverson, Billy Steverson, Esquire and Delilah Daltrey-Steverson, Santino Luca Steverson and Serena Giselle Steverson. Oh, my gosh, can you imagine if we were part of the Royal Family in England?! Prince and Princess Steverson, Lord and Lady Steverson, Duke and Duchess Steverson, King and Queen Steverson. Wait!" She held her hands out to the sides. "I've got the perfect one! President Billy Steverson and First Lady Delilah Daltrey Steverson! The possibilities are endless, they practically write themselves!" Delilah clapped her hands together repeatedly and giggled, making the others grin._

_"Ok, Delilah, settle down." Rachelle said with a laughing smile._

_Delilah blushed, a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm just so excited that I'm getting married!"_

_"I know you are. You're right, that dress is stunning on you, you truly are a beautiful bride." She had tears in her eyes, which Delilah noticed in the mirror._

_"What's wrong, Mommy?"_

_She shook her head. "Nothing, dear. I can't believe my baby is getting married! It seems like only yesterday that you were in diapers, and in less than a year, you'll be a wife, and in a couple more years, you'll be a mother." Rachelle let her happy tears fall as Sharon squeezed her shoulder._

_"Don't worry, I was like this at the first seven weddings. Honestly, until Delilah came along, we didn't think Billy was ever going to settle down."_

_"I agree. Before they met, his goal was to be the ZBT Party King. Now, he's actually taken life seriously. You're the best thing for him, Delilah." Jennifer smiled over at her friend. Sometimes, it was a little hard to swallow that Billy didn't pick her instead, but she'd rather be his friend than nothing at all. What they shared was pretty much puppy love, not like what he had with Delilah. Jennifer knew that ending up with Billy wasn't part of the plan God had for her, and she couldn't wait to find out who was._

_"He'll always be my little boy, no matter how old he is. They're both our babies, even when they're grandparents." Rachelle and Sharon gave each other a smile, they had become rather close in the past four years that Billy and Delilah had been together, and considered each other to be good friends._

_As always, Christine had to interrupt the heartfelt moments. "Love of your life? You're only twenty years old, Delilah. What if you meet somebody else? I think you're too young to get married."_

_Delilah glanced over her shoulder at her older sister. "On the contrary, Chrissy, I'm not. Ever since I was twelve years old, I've known that Billy was going to be the man I married, my one and only. All the lines in all the stories were written for the love of him and me. We have a love that will carry on for generations to come, our love is Shakespearean and-"_

_"I get the point, I don't need a monologue. Happily ever after in holy matrimony, yada, yada, yada." Christine glanced at her watch. "I gotta go, my shift at The Tipsy Goat starts at 5."_

_"You're leaving?" Jennifer asked, giving her an expression that was a mixture of shock and annoyance._

_"Yes, I am." Christine got up and slung her purse over her shoulder, not before downing her champagne in a single sip._

_"Chris, I thought you weren't working until 8? We had this day booked two months in advance, I asked you if you had it off. We still have cake tasting and the bridesmaids dresses to go." Rachelle sadly frowned, to which her eldest daughter shrugged._

_"Yeah, I mean, you only have one sister, Christine. Don't you want to be part of the planning process?" Kayla politely asked._

_"Honestly? Weddings aren't my thing. Besides, I work a **real job** in the **real world**. I don't have a rich money bags husband to take care of me and I don't have jobs handed to me by Tokidoki and Chuck Lorre. See ya." Everybody was appalled at what Christine had just said, which was pretty much a false slam against all the Steverson women present and Delilah, they couldn't believe that the two girls were actually sisters. In a brave attempt, Delilah pulled herself together and hitched up the dress skirt._

_"Chrissy, wait!" She hopped off the platform and ran after her sister, leaving everybody stunned._

_"She always has to be such a bitch." Jennifer mumbled under her breath in anger and disappointment._

_"Jesus Louiseus, how long has that girl had a stick from the mud up her hoo-ha?" Mamie asked as she filed her nails._

_"Mamie!" Sharon exclaimed, wide eyed, to which her mother in law shrugged._

_"What? I'm just saying how it is, darlin'!" She looked over at Rachelle out of the corner of her eye. "No offense, Rachelle, but she's got an attitude on her like a stubborn ox. Her baby sister is getting married, she should be over the moon! Nothing worse than a sour puss maid of honor. The way she's acting is slicker than a greased pig at the County Fair." The expression meant that Christine was nasty and couldn't be trusted as far as she could be thrown._

_"She's going through a hard time, boyfriend troubles." Rachelle somberly defended her older daughter, too embarrassed to admit the reason behind Christine's behavior._

_"Maybe if she had a guy like Billy, she wouldn't act like this." Kayla proclaimed, only having half a suspicion._

 

_"Christine, don't go yet!" Delilah gently grabbed her by the arm just as she was about to walk out of the boutique, turning Christine around to face her._

_"Yes, Elle?"_

_"Are you ok?" Delilah sweetly asked, her kindness always being one of her redeeming qualities that managed to annoy Christine._

**_NO, I'M NOT OK! YOU HAVE THE LIFE I WANTED, YOU SPOILED LITTLE BRAT!_ **

_"I'm fine. I just have to go to work." She had a melancholy look on her face, watching her sister nod with concern._

_"I understand, work is work, and you gotta make that money, right?" They both chuckled._

_"Yeah, I guess."_

_Delilah grabbed both of Christine's hands in hers. "Christine, I know all this isn't your scene, but I'm really happy that you agreed to be my maid of honor. I want us to be closer and we haven't been in the past few years. You have no idea what this means to me, and to Billy, also. I want our wedding to be perfect and I know you'll come around in the end when all the chaotic planning is over. I love you so much, Chrissy."_

_Christine watched her sister with that stupid perfect smile on her face, knowing that she was too clueless and dumb to know what was going on, why she was hated so much, but this wasn't the end. One way or another, Billy would be hers. "I know, me too." She weakly attempted a smile._

_"Thank you. Have a good time at work and I'll see you tomorrow." Delilah threw her arms around Christine, knowing her sister didn't do hugs, but didn't care because she was the bride and she thought she could get away with it. Christine stiffly returned the hug._

_"Yep, you too. Later." She turned on the ball of her foot and walked out of the store. Once she was gone, Delilah let a single tear drop fall. No matter how nice she was, she knew her sister would always hate her, was Christine worth fighting for?_

**_SHE HAS TO BE. WE'RE SISTERS, FAMILY NEEDS TO STICK TOGETHER. I REALLY HOPE SHE'LL COME AROUND._ **

_"Delilah, sweetie? What's going on over there?" She heard her mother's voice call out, followed by her soon to be mother in law asking if everything was ok._

_Delilah wiped her tears and nodded, thinking that she couldn't be seen, but not knowing that they had all been watching, their hearts now filled with sadness. "Yes, everything's great!" She picked up the skirt of her dress and strolled over to the ladies._

 

**_PRESENT DAY, JELLBANY, 12:30 pm_ **

Delilah stood in front of the mirror wearing her elegant wedding dress that still looked as spectacular as the day she tried it on, along with the veil and a pair of rhinestoned butterfly Christian Louboutins. She had been in her room for the rest of the morning, horrified at what had almost happened and conflicted now more than ever, and sobbed out of guilt until falling asleep. When she woke up at around noon, Delilah saw that the weather outside hadn't changed at all, still fitting the mood she was in. On an impulse, Delilah decided to try on the coveted gown after almost two years, but she still planned on giving it to Maggie. She watched herself in the mirror, thinking on what her future could have been with Billy if this all hadn't have happened, even if the outbreak hadn't come to fruition. Marriage, a family, everything, all of their dreams could have come true together, but it was ruined by a selfish and manipulative psychopath. Delilah looked down at the photograph of her and Billy at the ranch for their engagement party, the same picture she had thrown against the wall after being abandoned. For whatever reason that she still to this day couldn't figure out, Delilah had grabbed the picture before walking out of the house. They were so happy and in love, what the hell went wrong, how could this have happened?! They all knew how it happened, but it was still baffling. After switching the iPhone to the heartbreak playlist, Delilah grabbed the Harry Winston ring box off of the counter and opened it. She pulled out the ring, with the gemstones and diamonds glimmering in the room's dim light, still looking down as she slipped it on her finger.

**_MALIBU, JUNE 17TH, 2009, 2:00 AM_ **

**_"OH, GOD YES! AHHH!"_ **

_After one final thrust, Billy fell back on the matress, with Delilah joining him shortly afterwards. They had been having an out and out sexathon for almost three hours in an inflatable cabana on the beach, an ultimate fantasy for the young couple, just finishing with Reverse Cowgirl and Doggystyle, staring out into the gorgeous night ocean. Now, they were both laying back in the sheets, panting heavily with their nude bodies covered in a light layer of sweat._

_"Wow, five times in a row. I don't know if I'll be able to walk tomorrow."_

_Billy had a smirk on his face over her statement. "Yeah, right. Your stamina never fails to amaze me at all."_

_"It has to in order to keep up with your nonstop libido. I swear, it's like you're hard 98% of the time. You'd make a fortune donating your sperm." Delilah glanced over at her boyfriend turned fiancé and they both burst into a fit of laughter._

_"Well, excuse me that my fiancé, soon to be wife, is one of the hottest women on the planet, if not **the** hottest."_

_Delilah rolled her eyes. "Ok, Casanova, you sealed the deal, you don't need to sugarcoat it, but thanks, and right back at ya, babe."_

_"I'm just speaking the truth." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into him so they were spooning. "Maybe I should stock up on Viagra now for when we're Mamie and Papie's age, I plan on having an active sex life."_

_"We **already** have an active sex life!"_

_Billy kissed her shoulder. "I know, but sometimes it dies down when you're much older." They both couldn't stop laughing, enveloped in a nirvana of love and happiness over the security of that they'd be taking the next step in their relationship._

_"Fine, fine. I'm not complaining at all, I love our sex life and I love you, too. You're too damn sexy to resist." Delilah turned around and kissed him tenderly, both of them lightly moaning into the other's mouths. He broke the kiss and looked down._

_"Hey, let me see the ring." Billy marveled as she held up her delicate hand and showed off her fantastic engagement ring. "Wow, it's really something else, Candy Girl."_

_"It is, I adore it and I love how it's the only one like it in the world, and that nobody else will have it. You made it from the heart, Piano Rebel." She smiled up at him before turning serious. "So, besides lots of senior citizen sex, what else do you see for us in our future?" Delilah cuddled into his embrace._

_"Starting with the heavy stuff already, huh? I figured we'd start with the sex and go from there."_

_She lightly smacked his chest as he laughed. "Shut up, I'm being serious! Sometimes you can be such a jackass, Babeadee."_

_"I was only joking, don't get into a tizzy." Billy propped his elbow up, resting his head in his hand with his other arm still around Delilah's waist, knowing that she was just playing around with her annoyed attitude. "Well, all I can say is the future is ours, Chickpea. I see the band taking off huge, selling out tours and breaking records, topping the charts with hit single after hit single, being decorated icons and eventually inducted into the Rock n' Roll Hall of Fame. You'll be making lots of connections from hosting events, which will help your already rising career further catapult, along with your ever outstanding talent, beauty, and work ethic. You'll be America's Sweetheart, the girl that women want to be and that guys want to be with, but they can't have you because you're mine. My shining star and I see you winning the coveted EGOT, getting a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, we'll both have endorsement deals left and right, we'll be so loaded we won't know what to do with the money. I'll buy the Lakers and be their coach, with the exception of being an honorary player. Somewhere in the middle, we'll have children that will inherit both of our smarts, talents, and good looks. We won't let our careers get in the way, we'll make the time for family and raise them proper. Serena will be Daddy's Little Princess, and I can already tell that I won't be able to say no to her, because I already can't say no to her beautiful mother." Billy chuckled, a dreamy and excited smile on his face. "Santino, I can see you doting on him, since you always wanted a little brother, but he'll be tough, and he'll play basketball just like his dad. We'll spend Christmases at the ranch with my family and summers in the tropics, all of us together, the kids playing with their cousins, getting a taste of ranch life. They'll be part Hollywood and part country. We'll just keep doing all that and staying strong for as long as we both shall live. What do you think?" He looked down at his fiancé, whose mouth was hanging open._

_"Wow, you've really thought this out, huh? I'm amazed, Billy, because that's **exactly** what I had in mind also. Honestly, the glitz and glamour, it means absolutely nothing if you're not by my side through it all. Whether we live in a palace in a foreign land or a rundown shack in the Valley, as long as I have you, I'm the happiest girl in the world."_

_They smiled at each other, wanting the moment to last forever, their overwhelming love was at it's pinnacle. "I feel the same. I'll make sure you never want for anything, Delilah. I keep to my promises, I promise to always love, protect, and take care of you with everything I have. We're gonna make it, we've already come this far, and we'll only keep progressing. I love you so much, Tiger Lily."_

_In Delilah's mind, this was the closest thing to perfection. She really did have it all, and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Billy was her soul mate, they were each other's destiny, and the thought of anything going wrong was scary, but she would fight for their love. "I love you, too, Billy. Ever Thine," She kissed him once. "Ever Mine." Delilah smooched him again._

_"Ever Ours." He finished for her, pulling Delilah in as they ardently kissed and rolled on top of her._

_"Round 6, already? Somebody's antsy."_

_"Only for you, baby love, only for you."_

_Delilah moaned once he was inside her, the young couple continued making passionate love while the waves softly crashed, the moon and the stars watching the lovers down below._

 

Delilah's eyes started tearing at the thoughts in her mind. They were both to blame for this, Christine was too manic and arrogant to accept the truth, Billy had been too drugged and miserable to take a stand. Her bottom lip quivered over those two thoughts. The love could have kept growing, fueling their lives and dreams, but was a second chance in the cards for them? Delilah felt truly alone, like she had nobody to turn to, not able to talk to anybody at Jellbany out of fear of scrutiny. All of the people she cared about, her mother, Jennifer, Sharon, Kayla, the girls, Mamie, Billy's whole family, they were all gone, the ones that weren't confirmed were most likely dead, even Angelo was gone.

The last few months of their friendship had been rough. Angelo serenaded Delilah with "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" by Franki Valli and The Four Seasons, he had just gotten one of the leads in a local production of _Jersey Boys,_ begging her to dump Billy for him, because she would never be truly happy and he would break her heart. Delilah slapped Angelo across face when he tried to kiss her and told him off, saying he was full of shit had no idea what he was talking about, that he had some serious apologizing to do if he wanted to still be friends. A few weeks later, he texted Delilah to meet him at rehearsals so they could make amends.

After unintentionally finding out, Billy confronted Angelo at said rehearsals, trying to discuss things in a civilized manner despite being mad as hell. When The Italian Stallion brushed him off and berated him over false accusations, The Hotshot Cowboy had no choice but to teach him a lesson and shoved him, not too rough but rough enough to know that he meant business. Angelo shoved back with a punch and Billy socked him in the face, which escalated into a huge brawl. The director didn't try to stop it, instead having Angelo's understudy and the other cast members break into "Walk Like A Man" as they fought, because this was the true essence of the song. Neither Billy nor Angelo were aware that Delilah had showed up in the middle of this with Rachelle and Jennifer at her side for moral support, and she nearly had a heart attack at the scene in front of her.

The cast was singing along, doing that ridiculous skip and arm tuck dance as they belted out the lyrics to the upbeat number, not paying any attention at all to the two grown men rolling around on the stage, pummeling each other and shouting "She's mine, she's mine! Stay away from her! You don't deserve her!". Delilah shrieked, Jennifer was equally as freaked out, and Delilah had no choice but to pull the fire alarm. It had NOT been the smartest move on her part, but the fight had been incredibly violent. She had to pay a $1,000 fine and officially ended her partnership with Angelo. Jennifer also dumped him on the spot, leaving him alone with a broken nose and being completely let go from the show. The cops had also been called, both of them being let off with a warning. Billy offered to pay for Angelo's nose job if he signed a restraining order promising to stay five thousand feet away from Delilah, which he reluctantly agreed to.

Regardless, Delilah still mourned his tragic death and wondered if he had been right all along, if she should have been with him instead. After everything that had happened, it wasn't even fathomable. Then again, the fact that Christine had stolen Billy right from under her unfortunately made anything possible. Christine had Delilah's dream, Billy's children, and she didn't even care. She didn't love them, she was using them to rub Delilah's nose in that she had taken the love of her life away from her. All of this only made Delilah more depressed, her love life in shambles, but the piano melody of "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" by Celine Dion made her stop and really think things through.

As the song played, Delilah realized that she and Billy actually did have what she had with Rick now. He had been considerate and tender, in and out of bed, he had been her rock when she needed him, he had put up with so much and been there for her on the nights when she would rant and rave, nearly ruining her voice by screaming, she had blocked it all out of her mind to make room for Rick. Now, she was comparing all these events with Billy that she had with Rick. Billy was her first love, and first loves are never forgotten. She would always love him, and apparently, she still did, but how could they possibly be together again? There was so much, Rick, Christine, the twins, but most importantly, that day in Texas. If you love somebody, you'll always be able to forgive and make it through the roughest of times, but what if forgiveness wasn't enough? At the same time, what if forgiveness was necessary? Why hadn't Rick mentioned that Billy went looking for her, what did he have to gain by lying? Delilah never thought Rick would lie to her, and it left her heartbroken. In a very odd way, Billy and Rick were alike, both good people that had made a very bad decision, with the former's heavily outweighing the latter's. Alas, that didn't make things any less discombobulating. Delilah sunk down to the floor. "I'm still in love with Billy, but I love Rick, also. I'm in love with both of them. What the hell am I going to do?" As the song went into the high powered chorus, she allowed her soundly tears to release, not even hearing a knock on the door.

Rick walked in to see Delilah in her wedding dress on the floor, her face buried in her hands as she sobbed, the skirt of the dress wrapped around like a perfect puddle whilst the song finished. Just knowing how much pain she was in broke his heart, but he knew he had to do the right thing and get to the bottom of this.

"Delilah? Are you ok?"

She looked up at him and the aloofness on her face quickly turned to mortification as she realized what was going on. "Rick. Oh, jeez. I did not want you to see me like this."

Rick walked over and kneeled down, holding his hand out. "It's no big deal, you look beautiful."

She shyly took his hand, feeling even more upset because he was being so gentle. "Thanks. Give me a moment to get out of this dress though." Delilah rose to her feet and headed to her closet.

Even in her despair, she still looked stunning in her wedding gown, and in all the chaos, it made Rick wonder about them ever having a possible wedding day, if their relationship would surpass this speed bump. He knew why she was doing this and what was going through her mind, she hadn't been the same since that day. "Delilah, we need to talk."

She stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "I know we do, I think we both have things to say. Just let me change out of this dress, ok? I don't want to wrinkle it for Maggie."

"It's alright, I don't mind. This may or may not take long."

Delilah still didn't turn around, a lump the size of a tennis ball forming in her throat. "Would you like to go first?"

"Yes." Rick sighed heavily as the song hit the final cord, not wanting to say the words but knowing he had to. If it was the answer he probably knew was the truth, he'd be further crushed. "I think you might still have feelings for Billy."


	55. Two of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah confirms her feelings for Billy to Rick, causing a heated argument. Torn between her first and current loves, Delilah tells Rick she needs one week to figure out who she wants to be with, which he reluctantly agrees to. After Carl finds out, he lashes out at his father and finds comfort from venting to Michonne.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! The big confrontation has arrived! I was going to post later in the week, but it was Andrew Lincoln's birthday when I originally posted this, so I made an exception. Happy Birthday Andrew Lincoln, keep rocking the sexy! ;)**

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I posted the dossiers of Billy's family on Instagram, along with Delilah's wedding dress, so check them out and let me know what you think! :) Follow me at rocknrollprincess131! Sorry if Carl seems a little bit out of character, but from what we've seen last season, he can get unpredictable. For this story line in particular, I followed my heart writing wise. Also, everybody should check out "What If", it's a beautiful song and Kate Winslet has an extraordinary voice!**

**To all my followers, favorites, and reviewers, thank you thank you thank you so much for giving my story a chance! It makes me soar! :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH JAR OF HEARTS. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY CHRISTINA PERRI. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_Chapter Fifty Five: Two of Hearts_ **

**_Rick sighed heavily, not wanting to say the words but knowing he had to. "I think you might still have feelings for Billy."_ **

Neither one of them had noticed that "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri was playing. Delilah was beginning to feel shaky, and even though she had nothing to hide, her problem was how exactly she was going to tell him. She took off the veil and laid it on the bed before grabbing her hot pink satin kimono and throwing it on, tying the sash as she slipped out of her Louboutins. Delilah felt kind of silly and a bit uncomfortable having such a heavy discussion in her wedding gown, which is why she covered up, but she still wasn't facing him. .

"Rick..."

"Do you have romantic feelings for him?" He noticed her hesitation, which did nothing for his nerves. Being a cop for so many years, Rick was a pretty astute reader of body language, and judging by how stand offish Delilah was, not even being able to look at him, meant she was holding back on the truth.

His question sucker punched Delilah in the stomach, but she wasn't the only one that had explaining to do. She turned around and faced him, the uneasiness hanging in the air. "Before I answer that, I need you to answer me this one question and tell me the truth: Is it true that Billy went looking for me past Dallas?" She looked at Rick with skepticism and sadness in her big aquamarine colored eyes.

They were both aware that she already knew the answer, but there was no point in holding back now. With a somber look on his face, he replied. "Yes."

**_"Who do you think you are?_ **

**_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_ **

**_Collecting your jar of hearts_ **

**_And tearing love apart_ **

**_You're gonna catch a cold_ **

**_From the ice inside your soul_ **

**_So don't come back for me_ **

**_Who do you think you are?"_ **

His confirmation made Delilah even more upset. The Heffalumps and Woozles were starting to return, she felt clammy and sick to her stomach, almost light headed. It was as if her heart was literally breaking, not just from that Billy was telling the truth, but also that Rick lied. "Jar of Hearts" was about betrayal, and that's exactly how Delilah felt right now, **_betrayed_** by what was thought to be the most unlikely person. She hadn't realized that her mouth was hanging open, so she snapped it shut and glared at him with ire.

"Why did you keep something so serious from me?! The whole time we've been together, I have _never_ lied to you about anything, not once!"

"No, you didn't. You just withheld the fact that you were in a psychiatric ward." Rick knew that that statement may have been out of line, he almost wished he hadn't have said it, but it was the truth. Although her anger threatened to dissipate into sorrow, she had to defend herself against the harshness of his comment.

"I was sixteen years old, Rick, and I wasn't even supposed to go, they lied to us! As soon as you turn eighteen, it doesn't count and I had it expunged. I didn't think that my sister would reappear from oblivion and throw me under the bus! Nobody else knew about that, there wasn't a reason to tell. I have proven time and time again that what's written on those papers is irrelevant. You knew about Billy and you kept it a secret. Yesterday in the car, I asked you, point-blank, "Did you two talk about anything else?" and you said **_"No"_** , without even a second thought. **_You lied to me!_** What did you have to gain by hiding that from me? Didn't you think I deserve to know? I would have liked to have had some clarity, some damn closure! It would have been nice to know that I wasn't completely dead to both of them!"

He didn't want to lose her, but his actions back fired and may have sent Delilah running straight into Billy's arms. "I regret withholding it from you, I really do, and last night when I said I wanted to talk, that's what it was regarding. Maybe it was better that you heard it from Billy instead of me, you might have thought I was trying ease the tension. I saw you two talking this morning."

Her eyes widened and her heart started thumping wildly over what he could have possibly seen. "What? You did?" She wanted to address what he had just said, but in hindsight, maybe it _was_ better hearing it from Billy.

Rick nodded. "I left not too long after he started crying. Just from what I heard him say and what I saw from you, I think I may have asked and answered my own question, but I need to hear the truth. Are you still in love with Billy?"

There was no turning back, Delilah could no longer run and hide from the truth and those who needed to know. "Yes, I am." Her voice cracked as she spoke next, knowing her eyes were tearing up all over again, further validating the assumed status of emotional train wreck. "I'm scared, I'm confused. I don't even know what to think, but I do know I can't hurt you. That's the last thing I want." Growing up, Delilah's nickname was "The No-Fears Kid", dubbed by her father. Like many things, he had failed to tell her that love can be scary sometimes, especially when a girl's heart is torn between her past and her present, the situation being both undesired and also uncommon. She watched Rick's stern look turn into one of pure frustration, his eyes glowering with annoyance.

"Are you serious? You would take him back after everything he put you through, all the pain and the nightmares he and your sister caused? You almost died, Delilah!" Rick had actually backed Delilah up against the wall and gotten in her face, something that he had never done before to her or any other woman. Delilah could feel herself getting pissed off and jabbed him in the chest before pointing her finger up at him, refusing to be pushed around, even though his anger was warranted.

"Hey! Don't you dare stand there with a straight face and tell me that we would still be together if Lori had survived Judith's birth. Are you going to tell me otherwise?"

"And Billy is the father of your sister's children!"

"This isn't easy for me, it's not as if I woke up and decided "Hey, I'm in love with a great guy, why doesn't my ex fiancé come in the picture and shit all over everything?!" I feel like my damn head is going to explode!" She took a deep breath, softening her eyes. "Rick, I love you, you know I love you, but I'm worried I'm gonna act out on some stupid impulse and ruin what we have. Is there anyway at all you can put yourself in my shoes? I mean, for sake of argument, if Lori actually came back, I think it would be highly unlikely that you'd pick me over her. As a matter of fact, if anything, I'd tell you to try and work it out with her because you have kids, I'd put my happiness aside and be selfless so the right thing could be done."

"So you'd let me go?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _SHE_ had pursued him, _SHE_ had said "I love you" first, and now _she_ was going to hypothetically let him go?

"Honestly? I think you might feel conflicted, also. Before the world went to shit, you got to be with your first love. You got to have the experiences one should have, a home and a child, a life together! I didn't! Everything you had with Lori was exactly what I wanted with Billy, what we dreamed of having together, it was taken away from us!"

"Partly because of him, or did you forget that? Delilah, he went along with Christine's plan, and it takes two to tango. I know he was lured and manipulated because of the anti-depressants, but how long will that excuse be plausible?"

Unfortunately, Delilah knew he was right, and it further exasperated everything. "I don't know. Billy and I don't have kids, but we do have six years of history between us. There's a lot of unresolved feelings on both ends. Technically, he didn't even break up with me, Christine did. I mean, what are the odds that we would actually be reunited again after a year and a half? I was hoping he was dead, but what if fate is trying to tell me something? Rick, do we even have a future together, one that we can salvage in this world now? Sometimes, I don't even know how you genuinely feel about me, I get mixed signals. One day you can't keep your hands off of me and we talk for hours, it's like we can see into each other's souls. The next day we argue and you scold me like some little kid while avoiding any intimacy. Am I your girlfriend or your daughter? Perhaps I'm neither, I'm just your rebound, your harem girl, your sex queen. Also, do you know in the close to three months we've been together, there has not been a single time that I've seen you without your wedding ring on?"

Rick knew she had a point, he hadn't even realized that he was still wearing his wedding ring. It made him question why he hadn't taken it off. He looked down and noticed that Delilah was wearing her engagement ring. "What about you? You're not only wearing your engagement ring, but you might as well stroll on down the aisle with how you look now. You're really serious about this, aren't you? Wearing my wedding ring had just become so routine that I didn't notice. It's pretty much my only reminder of her."

She felt both embarrassed and annoyed, she shouldn't have listened to him and just insisted on changing, the kimono obviously wasn't enough to conceal the fact that she was wearing her wedding dress. At the same time, his avoidance about their future concerned her as well. "Don't compare a few minutes to a few months, you could have worn it on the opposite finger. I just got sentimental and started reminiscing, I plan on taking it off. Listen, I didn't ask for this to happen. I didn't ask for Billy to reappear in my life, especially when I didn't think it was even possible. I finally moved on, and he swoops in, completely fucking up my head! I don't know what to do, I just need some time to think things through."

"How long?" He couldn't believe that he was even entertaining the suggestion, but perhaps there was a method to the madness. Maybe they needed a break to sort things out, because Rick would be lying to himself if he didn't doubt Delilah's maturity at times, with right now being particularly true.

She hesitated. "A week? If it makes you feel any better, I most likely won't be going back with him, but I need to spend some time with both of you and figure out which path is the one I'm supposed to take, if it's my destiny to be back together with Billy or to keep going strong with you. I hope you can understand and believe in me to know I'll make the right decision." Delilah reached out to touch his face in comfort, but he turned his head and walked towards the door, but not before turning around to face her again.

"You know what? Spend as much time as you want with him, you've been with me for three months, this isn't one of those stupid reality dating shows. Delilah, I love you, Carl and Judith love you, too. You said we were your family, and I started to believe it was true. I let my guard down and allowed love back into my life for the first time since my wife died. You're making a mistake, Billy will just hurt you again, and think about Christine. She already tried to kill you once, but she'll try to kill you both this time and might actually succeed, but think of Santino and Serena." Rick was rather ambivalent at this point and had no idea what to even think, but he wasn't holding back on anything he said.

Delilah's eyes filled with tears, the death claw tightening it's grip on her heart over her confusion. This was the first time he had ever actually referred to Lori as his wife, he had always just called her by her name. "I have, I've thought about all of this. You are my family, no matter what. I don't want to hurt anybody, but when you love somebody, hurt is part of the package, it's inevitable. Inevitable for all involved. You, me, the kids, Billy, even Christine. I'm stubborn sometimes, maybe this is me learning the hard way. It wouldn't be fair to either one of us for me to be with you if I wasn't one hundred precent devoted, it wouldn't be fair because it would mean that I was indecisive and not following my heart." This was the last thing she wanted, but there had to be answers and they wouldn't just appear over night, not when she had so much invested with both of them. Love, anger, passion, time, emotions, memories. All of these came into play and couldn't be shrugged off.

"Maybe you should be with somebody closer to your age, the way you're conducting yourself now, you're just a little girl."

As much as it hurt, she deserved every single slam. "Perhaps I'm still a little naive. I never said I was perfect, but I'm learning."

"Take as long as you need, but by the time you figure it, I may not be here."

"What? What are you saying?" Delilah let her tears fall, now being panicked at his next statement.

He heavily exhaled, not having rationally thought about this, but it seemed appropriate in the moment. "I think you know what I'm saying." They both knew he wouldn't leave, that it would be too much of a risk going back out there with Carl and Judith, but Delilah was truly terrified.

"No! No, you can't do that, you promised me that no matter what you would never leave me and that we'd always be part of each other's lives!" She approached Rick, grabbing his arm in attempts to get him to look at her. "Rick, I love you! You can't forget that! Please, just listen to me!" He shrugged her off.

"I've listened to all I need to hear and said all I need to say, I know how I feel. You love me, but you love Billy, too. I understand you need time, but all I want you to know is that you shouldn't expect me to wait around forever like some pathetic sap." With that, he walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving Delilah crying.

"Rick, wait!" She further burst into tears that this was what things had turned into.

**_It's your fault, you and your stupid torn heart._ **

Delilah blasted the volume on the Bose to tune out her sobs, "What If" by Kate Winslet playing as she fell back on her bed, burying her face into the pillow as she cried. The words rang truth, what if she shouldn't have let Rick go and had just tried to make a decision on the spot? Even if they got back together again, damage had been done, and it may have been unfixable, and it was all thanks to her.

Rick had stormed out of Home Base and found himself pacing on the side of the factory near the parking lot. He couldn't believe that this was happening, but a part of him almost saw this coming. Rick was infuriated and kind of wished that he had shot Billy on the spot earlier to alleviate the problem, but that would have only made things worse. Delilah would surely hate him and he would be leaving the twins without a father. In an odd way, he kind of understood how Shane felt, because now the tables were turned. Billy was Rick, being the original lover, but instead of being falsely confirmed as dead, he had been lured to abandon Delilah and she just assumed he was dead, while Rick was Shane, the second chance at love, and Delilah was Lori, torn between two loves, her past and her present. _Love triangles certainly are a bitch._ Rick thought to himself, he also thought that maybe he had been a bit too harsh with Delilah, but he had to speak his mind. Delilah was right, she and Billy had so much between them, it would be selfish to demand her to choose on the spot, but that didn't make him any less angry.

 ** _"ARGH!"_** He threw his head back and let out a frustrated roar before crouching down on the ground. Perhaps he had been a little too harsh on Delilah after all.

"Dad?" Rick turned around to see Carl walking up to him. He stood up and straightened himself out.

"Carl."

The teenager approached his father. "Dad, what's going on? What are you doing out here?"

Rick heavily exhaled. "Just clearing my head."

"What happened? Where's Delilah? I haven't seen her all day." Carl looked concerned, even more so by his father's perturbed demeanor.

"She's in her room. We broke up. I wanted you to hear it directly from me first before somebody else told you." He watched his son's face fall, the anguish hitting both of them simultaneously. There was a long silence before Carl finally broke it.

"This is because of Billy, isn't it?" He didn't have to say anything, Carl could tell by his face that it was true. Ever since Carol and her new group arrived, he had feared that Delilah would leave his dad and go back to Billy.

"Not necessarily, I hid something from her that Billy told me, that he went looking for her."

Carl raised a curious eyebrow. "He did? Why didn't you tell her?" He was surprised to say the least, his father had never been one to lie about anything. Being an officer of the law, he lived by a strict code of dignity and integrity.

Rick nodded. "Yep, and I figured when he got the chance, he would tell her." Even if that were true, it didn't excuse the fact that he lied to Delilah in the first place. Rick could tell by his son's tense appearance that he was angry. "Listen, Carl. I don't want you to be mad at her. It was kind of a mutual decision." More or less, it had been, because he _had_ agreed to it.

"Angry at her? I'm angry at _both of you!_ How could you do this to me, Dad? And to Judith? You start up with Delilah, I finally get past the fact that you're with somebody other than Mom, and you have to go and ruin it? You and that asshole, Billy! I knew that he was no good, she made a stupid decision in letting him stay here."

"That's not for us to say. She did a very selfless thing by allowing _them_ to stay here, but he came back and old feelings resurfaced. Delilah will make a decision. Whatever happens, don't let what's going on between her and me effect your own relationship. This is nothing personal against you or your sister, she still loves and cares about you both very deeply." Rick felt Carl's pain and it killed him, for this was the last thing he wanted and despite everything, he was positive it was the last thing Delilah wanted for Carl as well.

"Whatever, Dad. You shouldn't have lied to her at all."

"Even if I told her the truth, the feelings can't be ignored. It's natural, it would be like if your mother were alive and I had to choose between her and Delilah."

 ** _"MOM DIDN'T TRY TO KILL YOU LIKE BILLY DID TO DELILAH!_** I don't care if he was tricked into it by Christine, he still did it! If Delilah picks him over you, then she's as big of a bimbo as the jerks from the prison think she is." Carl stomped away, not wanting to hear anything else his father had to say, especially whatever pathetic excuse he'd make to placate the situation. He was infuriated that their happiness was jeopardized thanks to some tattooed pretty boy moron.

"Carl! Carl, get back here!" Rick called out to his son, but to no avail, feeling like he has let him down once again. For all their sakes, Delilah better not beat around the bush and make a decision in a week's time.

 

Carl made his way to the backyard by the garden and hardtop wading pool. Due to the weather, the kids were inside, so he was by himself, which was probably for the best, because he was seething mad. In pure frustration, he started kicking an inflatable Bozo the Clown bop bag, his kicks turning into rough punches as it kept bouncing back.

 ** _"COME ON! POP, YOU STUPID FUCKING CLOWN!"_** He punched and kicked harder, his assaults intensifying as the bag kept laughing that ridiculous laugh.

Michonne still wasn't used to being in a safe environment and not having much to do, even though Ty and the others had been telling her to let loose. Ever since starting up with Tyreese, she had definitely relaxed some, but that didn't mean that she wasn't bored or restless. Taking a walk in hopes of finding something to do, the sight of Carl practically beating up that silly Bozo the Clown bop bag took her by surprise, and she ran up to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Carl, Carl, stop!" She yanked him away from the clown that he was still trying to punch and hit, not noticing that Michonne had been the one to pull him off, which left him embarrassed.

"S-sorry. Just annoyed." He hung his head down low and tried to walk away, but she stopped him with a gentle touch to the shoulder.

"What's wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything, and you look like you could use a friend, so spill."

They walked over to one of the benches and sat down, Carl huffing angrily. "My dad and Delilah broke up, she has to decide whether she wants to be with him or Billy, because she still has feelings for that jackass. What is wrong with her, how could they do that to us?! That Billy is the biggest prick in the world, he comes up in here and takes my dad's woman away from him! If she goes back with him, then she's stupid, too. That nutcase Christine might try to kill her! Billy needs to be taught a lesson, that if you let a girl go and she finds somebody else, she's gonna stay with them and not go back to you!"

He was speaking so quickly that Michonne barely had enough time to process everything, but she wasn't too surprised when she did. A little hurt, but not surprised. She had worried about this happening, so had everybody else in their group. They had also worried about the repercussion if they did break up, but she didn't want to mention that to Carl and further upset him. Right now, all Michonne cared about was calming the seething boy down. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and put her hand on Carl's shoulder, causing him to look at her. "Carl, I know you're angry at the moment, and you're entitled, but you're not the only one that's hurting. Both your dad and Delilah are going through a lot emotionally. It sounds like Delilah did the right thing. Sometimes, we can't control who we have feelings for."

He looked over at her, perplexed. "The right thing? How the hell is that "the right thing"? My dad is really upset, he was screaming!"

"I know, I know, and we're all upset for him. For the both of them, actually. Even though you're mad right now, I know you still care about Delilah, she's your friend no matter what, and everybody in our group cares about her as if she were one of our own. If Delilah still has feelings for Billy, it wouldn't be fair if she was continuing with your dad. She was being honest when she said she needed to sort it out instead of being deceptive and going behind his back or being selfish and holding it all in. I think in the end, once you've unleashed all your rage, you need to be there for both of them and support them equally, because they'll need it."

Carl knew that Michonne was right, that he had been a bit out of line with snapping at his father, he was just angry. Angry at Rick, at Delilah, at Billy, it was all divided. Except it wasn't like Delilah planned on this happening, and what if it _was_ his dad in her shoes having to choose between two people? Carl would want him to choose the person that he truly loved and made him happy, and he hoped Delilah would do that and not be blinded by obligations to either one of them. He took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right, I know I should. Maybe when things calm down in a bit, I'll go talk to them."

She smiled warmly at him, proud of his maturity. "That's the spirit, kid."

"Thanks for talking to me." Carl reached over and gave her a hug, which she returned. The two of them had really bonded over the past year, from trivial things like ceramic cats and comic books to hard hitting topics like the losses of his mother and her son, respectively.

While Michonne was proud of Carl, she knew that he was hurting, and she didn't blame him. This would effect everybody in all groups in a tremendous way, especially if Delilah did choose Billy over Rick in the end.


	56. The Tears You Cry For Me At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah and Rick shut themselves away in their rooms, ignoring the visits of members from both of their groups. Upon finally deciding to face the world, they each find comfort in the last person they expected, which lead to unpredictable events happening.

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! I just want to say again that for this story line in particular, I followed my heart writing wise, and I know with this chapter some hearts will be broken. This was always planned to happen and in a way, it almost needed to. My sincerest apologies for everybody that unfollows the story after reading the chapter, but it's far from over, so you don't know what will change unless you keep reading ;) Also, I screwed up the titles, this chapter is "The Tears You Cry For Me At Night", which is a mash up of "Lucky" and "Cry For Me", the latter being from the fabulous _Jersey Boys,_ GO SEE THE MOVIE IT'S AWESOME!**

**Thanks again to DarylDixon'sgirl1985, Hey01ig, SilverSun09, RebornRose1992, and Znon, you guys are the best! :) Check out Hey01ig's two awesome _Walking Dead_ stories, she's a shining star! :) I wanna give an extra special shout out to Ariel, bluecrush611, for helping me get to 300 reviews! HIP HIP HOO-RAY! Check out her Rick/OC story entitled _Solace_ , it's quite good!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE LUCKY OR CARELESS WHISPER. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY BRITNEY SPEARS AND WHAM!, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!_ **

**_Chapter Fifty Six: The Tears You Cry For Me At Night_ **

**_While Michonne was proud of Carl, she knew that he was hurting, and she didn't blame him. This would effect everybody in all groups in a tremendous way, especially if Delilah did choose Billy over Rick in the end._ **

**_7:45 PM_ **

After a long, exhausting day raiding over thirty different hardware stories with Eugene and then learning how to make bullets and gun silencers, Delilah had never once left Billy's mind. The look on her face, just being that close to her after so long, almost tasting her sweet lips once again, every single thing that she had said, but perhaps he had gone too far? Billy had poured his heart out, allowing his attraction to override his judgement when he tried to kiss her, but that's not how it should have been. He shouldn't have tried to pressure her, that was wrong and they were both aware, even though they had almost given in. She must have been as upset, because Tara said she hadn't seen Delilah all day. It made Billy think back on how she would lock herself in her room and blast her music to tune out the world and just cry away into the night. Delilah's words kept ringing in his head, "You're not alone with how you feel". That _had_ to have meant that she was feeling something too, didn't it? He needed to find out, but more importantly, a major apology had to be made. Following a shower and putting the twins to bed after feeding and changing them, Billy headed over to Delilah's room to make things right.

 

**_"She's so lucky, she's a star_ **

**_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking_ **

**_If there's nothing missing in my life_ **

**_Then why do these tears come at night"_ **

Delilah had been sobbing into her pillow on and off for what felt like an eternity but was only hours. "Lucky" by Britney Spears had personified her life at one point. Delilah had had it all: A rising career, stunning beauty, brains and talent, a wonderful mother, great friends, an incredible man, love and admiration from so many around her, but when the moon switched roles with the sun was when everything came crumbling down. There were girls around the world who would have killed to be in her shoes, yet she wasn't one hundred percent happy. Unlike the song, Delilah knew what was missing: The love of her sister and the love of her father, both too deranged and selfish to care about her, and their love was something that could never be substituted by anybody else. Not her mother or Jennifer or Billy or even Rick.

Rick's smiling face flashed into her mind, making her cry even harder not knowing if or when she'd ever see him smile again, she had really done a number on him. In a way, they had done one on each other, except Delilah was more willing to forgive him than he was of her. She wanted to feel like she was sparing him, but she had ended up hurting Rick and Carl, inadvertently, all because of her conflicted heart for being in love with two men at the same time. "Never Had a Dream Come True" by S Club 7 started playing, which made her thoughts speed up, even more so when the next song was "Incomplete" by Backstreet Boys. Every time she thought about Rick, a side by side image of Billy would appear right next to him in her mind, along with similar experiences that she had had with both of them. The first time she saw them, their first kiss, the first time they had sex, the first "I love you". While Delilah had been the one pursuing Rick with most of these, it had been Billy that had been pursuing her.

Delilah couldn't help but feel that she had pushed him away, she had been warned by so many around her that she would lose him if she didn't change. Whatever bad behavior Rick had seen, it had been worse with Billy. Her endless ranting and raving that would evolve into screaming and throwing things until she wore herself out. Delilah remembered one time it had gotten particularly bad. She had long forgotten what the argument had been about, but she remembered getting in her car to leave, the two of them having a screaming match in the Fresh n' Easy parking lot. Billy had grabbed onto the door to try to stop and calm her down, but Delilah hadn't been looking where his hand was and roughly yanked the door handle- slamming his thumb inside the door. Billy's thumb was sliced open and required three stitches and a splint because it had been fractured. He couldn't play basketball for two months, luckily it had been during an off season. While he had forgiven her, she had never forgiven herself. For as many good memories there were as many bad ones, too. He was her first love, and at one point, her soulmate, he couldn't be completely erased. Love was not only scary, but it was also painful, for all three of them.

As of this point, Delilah had no idea who she was going to end up with or even when she would tell Billy about her feelings. Why did this have to be so difficult? Why did Billy have to come strolling back into her life? Why couldn't she have been more confident and assertive in her relationship with Rick like she was a week ago? The confusion and agony had become incredibly suffocating and her world felt like it had been swallowed into a dark abyss.

There was a soft knock on the door. Delilah wiped her tears and went to the door, still in the wedding gown, having been too emotional to care about taking it off and noticing that the kimono sash had gotten untied somehow. There had been knocks on her door all day, voices of concern on the other end from Madison, Glenn, Maggie, Javier, Tara, Rosita, Avery, Abraham, Michonne, and Sasha. She had told them all she needed to be alone, but turned the volume up even louder on the BOSE when she heard Christine's voice asking if she was ok. The last person she wanted to deal with was that bitch, but now Delilah decided it was time to face what awaited her, whether it be comfort or derision, being fully prepared for both. She opened it to see Billy on the other side, dressed in all black except for a white T shirt underneath his open button up shirt and his electric blue Fender Stratocaster strapped across his chest. He was the last person she was expecting, even though he was the first one on her mind.

"Oh, Billy... hi."

His mouth flew open at how incredible she looked in the dress, he literally felt his breathing hitch in his throat. "Whoa.. Wow. Delilah, you look spectacular." He didn't want to seem like a creep, but it would be impossible not to notice her in the dress, for it looked like it had been tailor made on her body. Billy noticed Delilah's eyes, how red and puffy they were. "Are you ok?"

She nodded, looking at the carpeting. "Yeah, I'm fine. What's up, anything I can help you with?" Although she wanted to open up about still having romantic feelings, Delilah felt herself being rather reserved at the current moment.

Billy knew she had been crying, and it broke his heart that he had caused her even more pain. "I was already on my way to see you, and then I heard "Lucky" through the ceiling and I got worried. I know it's one of your sad songs." He had genuine concern in his eyes, which made Delilah feel even more sure about still loving him and more guilty about how all this came about. She could no longer hold back and had to come clean.

"Here, come inside." Delilah tugged Billy by the forearm into her room and shut the door, not even bothering to check for anybody in the hallway watching, before looking up at him again, quickly dropping her hand. "What's going on? Did you need something? What's with the guitar?"

"Huh? Oh." Billy was so spellbound that he forgot that he was wearing his guitar. "I'll save it for later." He took the guitar off, setting it down. "Right now, I need to say I'm sorry."

If she wasn't so upset, she would have rolled her eyes. "You already said you're sorry."

He shook his head. "No, not about that. I mean, I'm sorry about _that_ also, but it's not why I'm here now. I'm sorry about everything earlier, trying to get you to kiss me. I need to be more respectful of your new relationship, but I know how I feel, I'm not going to apologize for my feelings. Delilah, what's wrong? Don't lie to me, I can tell when you've been crying."

"I told you I'm fine. Excuse me, I have to take my dress off, I can't wrinkle it." She turned to walk back to the closet.

"Wait." He gently wrapped his hand around her wrist, making her turn around to face him. "Can I just look at you for another minute? In the dress? Please?"

Delilah shrugged. "I suppose so." She fully took off her kimono and threw it on the bed.

Billy looked at her closer, mesmerized. "Wow. Is this from-"

She nodded. "Yes, I wanted to surprise you."

"And you're wearing the ring." He let out a small smile of hope as she nodded again, looking down on the ring.

"Mmhmm. Just reminiscing, I can't believe I actually have it back. Thank you again, Billy."

"Of course, Delilah. Like I said, I promised I'd get it back for you." Billy looked confused as he heard the opening chords of "Careless Whisper" by WHAM! and shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I haven't heard this song in ages."

"Uh, yeah. Well, I finally decided to stop using CDS and just use my Bose and iPhone. I forgot about all the playlists I made."

"You always made the best ones, I still have all your mix CDS." Delilah thought back on all the tapes she had made, and how he definitely would have appreciated the one she made before the apocalypse, but that was Rick's now and it would always be.

Billy couldn't take his eyes off of her, he was completely blown away. "You look like an angel, a goddess, even. Rick really is a lucky man. The luckiest man in the world, actually."

His kind remark about Rick made Delilah feel even worse as she hung her head down low."He was, but maybe he'll still be one day." She had said it so softly Billy almost didn't hear, and he looked at her, once again puzzled.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" It sounded like she said they broke up. Did they? Billy didn't want to be presumptuous and dig himself into a deeper hole, but why else would she be so sad?

Delilah couldn't face him to answer the question, and suddenly found her arms wrapped around his waist. Although hesitant, he quickly returned the hug, knowing that it wasn't an accident like last time and fully embraced her, one arm around her shoulders and the other around her middle back, feeling like they had almost fused together. After all this time, she still smelled the same. He'd recognize her Victoria's Secret Love Spell perfume anywhere, the white jasmine, cherry blossom, and peach combination, along with the scent of her coconut body lotion, made a lavishly lush yet intoxicating aroma. It felt comforting to be that close to Delilah again, but she was clearly upset over something and it troubled him not knowing what it was. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Please tell me, I want to help you out."

Delilah raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

Billy nodded and began stroking her hair. "Of course I do. Even though you hate my guts, I'll still help you out. Always. Plus, I have a lot of lost time to make up for, so you have my at your beck and call, my dear. I'm making myself your bitch at this point."

They both let out an awkward chuckle. He was being so gentle, it was quite a change from how rightfully angry Rick was, but Delilah felt like she didn't deserve Billy's kindness or anybody's for that matter. Her arms moved up his back and she buried her face in his chest, immediately recognizing his Dolce and Gabanna Light Blue cologne, the one that he had started wearing because of her when Delilah bought him a bottle as a spontaneous gift. Ironically enough, he would end up in an ad for said cologne a few years later. The blended scent of mandarin, bergamot, grapefruit, juniper, rosewood, rosemary, musk, wood, oakmoss, and incense made her breath hitch in her throat. Being in his arms brought back so many memories. Happy hugs, passionate embraces, endless cuddles, both romantic and consoling. If only Christine didn't ruin what they had, things could have stayed like this forever. Perhaps a second chance could be still be possible.

"Billy?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

For such a profound person, Delilah had no idea where to start or what to say first, so she took a deep breath and went with the one question that had been on her mind the entire day. "Did you mean what you said earlier, about fate and starting over?" Delilah's head was a whirlwind of thoughts, but she wanted to know if Billy was being genuine and what his motives were by telling her that.

**_"Pain is all you'll find"_ **

"I meant every word. I know that thinking I'd ever see you again may have seemed like a pipedream, but I never stopped hoping for it. Hoping that you really were alive, that I'd find you again some day and maybe you'd take me back. It's why I kept looking for you." His eyes had watered as he hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head. This all still felt like a dream, but maybe things would finally return back to good.

Delilah stepped out of his embrace and looked down, feeling almost embarrassed to look at him. Embarrassed and a little bit guilty as well. "Rick and I broke up for the time being, I need to figure some things out."

"Figure what out?" He froze, already knowing what she was going to say, but needed to hear it from her to know it was true.

"Billy, I'm still in love with you."

**_"I should have known better, yeah"_ **

She finally looked into his eyes to see a mixture of shock, relief, and love. There were no words needed, the feelings were mutual, and the gaze their eyes held said it all. Just as the last drum and guitar beat lead into the famous saxophone riff, they simultaneously moved forward. Delilah put her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes, Billy tilted her chin up and lowered his head as their eyes closed and their lips met halfway with a sweet affection that quickly turned into an intense fervor that seemed so familiar but was now intensified. When their lips crashed against each other's, both of them could see and almost hear the fireworks that exploded behind their eyes, it felt like the world had been turned upside down by a powerful hurricane. Billy pulled Delilah as close to him as he could, putting his hands on her face to deepen the kisses while Delilah tangled her fingers in the back of Billy's hair, pulling him in closer to her, both of them had light tears streaming down their faces, the intimate reunion they had dreamed of was actually happening.

"Delilah, I'm so sorry about everything." Billy said in between strong kisses and silent tears. "I never stopped loving you and I probably never will. You're my one true love."

Hearing this only made her own tears increase. "I'm sorry I pushed you away with all my problems and that I couldn't help with yours. I know this was all my fault because I was so unbearable." It didn't excuse what he did, but it had likely been a catalyst. Their hands were all over each other, on their faces, in their hair, running up and down their backs and arms. Billy kissed her cheeks and all over her face.

"Don't you _dare_ apologize, you did _nothing_ wrong. You're a perfect creature, angel. It's all _my fault_ , _I_ was weak. I'm to blame for _everything._ I didn't try hard enough to stop her. She'll never get between us again. If she does or even tries, **_I'll kill her_**."

Delilah pulled her mouth off of his, stunned over how serious his expression was, knowing Billy meant what he said. Except she refused to let the mention of her sister ruin anything else. Delilah and Billy eyed each other up and down before she lunged, their mouths landing back on each other's again, both of them releasing heated groans. Sorry wasn't enough, it would never be enough. Right now, she didn't want him to speak, his actions sufficed for the moment. She separated from the kiss and stepped back. "Wait, I have to get out of this dress."

"May I?"

She nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. Billy leaned forward, putting his hand on her shoulder, and began to kiss her neck. He trailed light kisses as he gently slipped the strap of her dress down, the opposite one concurrently following, while his other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her in to him. His kisses turned into little nips at the spot where her neck and shoulder connected, exciting Delilah as she took the straps off her arms and he helped her push the dress down until it was a satin puddle at her feet. He stepped back and reached his hand out to her, which she took while cautiously stepping out of the dress. Billy looked at her standing there in a white satin merry widow, a pair of white and baby blue pinstriped satin cheekies outlined with white frilly lace, a white lace up garter belt attached to blue thigh high stockings. She had really gone all out for playing dress up. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her in the flesh and not in a dream. Being as organized as ever, Delilah picked up the dress and veil and walked over to the closet, where the hanger bag was. She meant what she said earlier, she could not have that dress wrinkled, it wouldn't be fair to Maggie. Billy watched her saunter over and put her dress away, hypnotized with love and lust. Her stocking clad legs looked fantastic as they went all the way up to her exquisitely toned derrière, the contours of her back anxiously beckoned for his light caress. He kicked his shoes and socks off before making his way over to her. Delilah had just zipped the dress bag up when she felt Billy's arms, one wrapping around her waist and the other wrapping around her breasts, pulling her in until being up against his chest. She held on to his arm wrapped around her chest, nuzzling her head into his touch.

"You're so breathtaking, inside and out. I should have married you when I had the chance, Chickpea. Taken you back to Vegas or the court house, but I know you had your heart set on a big wedding and I never wanted to deprive you of anything, even though I unwittingly did, with both of our dreams. I know if I had done that, just eloped with you, we wouldn't have been in this mess." The guilt in his voice was so apparent, hurting both their hearts even more. He felt her nod against his arm.

"I know, Babeadee. I know. I've thought about it many, many times." Delilah turned around and put a finger to his lips, looking up at him with soulful eyes. "Billy, let's not talk right now." He nodded, agreeing with her, both of them worrying that the passion in this moment would diminish if they kept focusing on the past.

She pushed Billy's button up shirt down, tossing it away as she slowly slid his T shirt up, their eyes never leaving each other as he lifted his arms and finished taking the shirt off, revealing his rock hard abs and colorful tattoo sleeve, with the new Phoenix/Tiger Lily combo making her smile a little. Delilah ran her hands up his arms, which flexed upon her touch and sent tingles through her fingers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in, kissing him sweetly. He parted her lips with his tongue as he inserted it inside her mouth, their tongues slowly dancing with one another with their chests pressed together. Delilah moaned in Billy's mouth and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck as he put his hands on the small of her back, pushing her in to him. His hands glided down to her butt, giving it a brief yet affectionate squeeze, which made them both laugh in their kiss like old times, before sliding to the back of her thighs, picking Delilah up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Billy held her tightly until they fell back on the bed together. This all felt so nostalgic, every single move and touch, but it didn't make it feel anything less than extraordinary.

"God, Delilah, I missed you so much. I dreamt about you every night." Billy couldn't keep his hands or lips off of her, running them both up and down her body with pauses to kiss her lips again, worried that at any moment she'd disappear or he'd wake up to find it was just another dream, yet also famished for her titillating senses. Delilah was his life support, his will to live, and he refused to lose her a second time around.

Regardless of all the excitement and requited passion, Delilah began to wonder if they should continue. She put her hands on his shoulders as Billy kissed behind her ear and under her jawline, rolling her stockings down and throwing them to the ground.

"Billy, no. We can't."

"Why? What's the matter?" He asked as he made a necklace of kisses across her clavicle and caressed her breasts, making her sigh as her nipples were hardening in between his fingers through the merry widow fabric, especially as she felt his denim clad erection pressed up against her.

"Rick, my sister, the twins..."

"What about them?" They locked gazes as he got in the push up position above her. "This is about us right now. Nobody else but you and me, baby doll." Billy gave Delilah a sensual kiss. "Please, Delilah. I want to make love to you, the way you deserve to be made love to. Sweet, tender, passionate. I'm off the pills, I'm not drunk or high, I can think and feel clearly for the first time in ages. I know I probably haven't shown it that much in the past, but I want to now." He looked down at her with pleading eyes, securing his hand on the side of her face. "At the same time, if you don't feel like you're ready for this, I understand and can wait. Is that what you really want, Tiger Lily? We can put our clothes back on and just talk things out, whatever you want to do, no pressure." Billy's thumb caressed the outline of her cheek.

Delilah hesitated. While she appreciated the amount of respect he was exhibiting, she was unsure of what to think. Should she really be sleeping with her former fiancé after just breaking up with her boyfriend hours before? "I want this, Billy." The words flew out of her mouth before her mind had fully processed them, but it was how she felt. "The twins and Christine and Rick, we'll figure it out later. Right now, I just want you. For some unknown yet possibly insane reason, us being together is the only thing that makes sense in this moment. " She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down until he was completely on top of her. Delilah was anxious to figure everything out, but she was also eager to put the temptations and fantasies to rest that had played out in her mind for the past week, allowing herself to let go as they zealously kissed and the beautiful melody of "White Flag" by Dido blasted from the BOSE.

Billy shoved the straps down on the merry widow, desperately trying to take it off and not knowing how since there weren't any hooks on the back. He stopped kissing her and felt all over. "How do you take this damn thing off? Did you tape it on or something?"

They both laughed at his inquiries. "No, silly goose, it's goes over my head." Billy gently pushed the top over Delilah's head, tossing it with their pile of clothes strewn on the floor, and marveled at her lovely bare breasts. He pressed them together as he kissed from her underside to her nipples, where he began to lightly lick and tug at them with his lips, making Delilah moan. The more her moans intensified, the harder his tongue flicked against her tightened buds, gently sinking his teeth into them, which always drove her wild, eliciting a surprised gasp from her mouth. Out of habit, Delilah reached for the belt on his pants, but he stopped her and shook his head, making her confused.

"Delilah, no. This is about your satisfaction, I want to pleasure you. You don't have to do anything for me, let me do this for you." As much as he wanted to unleash and just ravage her or to have his colossal cock down her pretty little throat, Billy also enjoyed taking it slow. It was the first time they were being intimate together again in almost two years, if he let loose now it would be over before it even got started. She nodded, giving herself to him completely. Billy crawled lower and kissed her wet folds through her panties as he un-did the garter belt. Delilah found it rather erotic despite trying everything not to laugh. He kissed his way from the inside of one thigh until going to the next one, where he secured the lacy and silk garment in between his teeth and slid her panties down her long legs before spreading them ever so slightly. His kisses moved from her hip bones to straight down her pelvis, rubbing small circles on the inside of her thighs as he placed a single kiss on her clit before softly blowing on her delicate flower.

Billy placed two fingers on either side of her clitoris, sweeping his tongue back and forth, over and under the clitoral hood. She tasted better than he remembered, like lavender vanilla, all of her was so clean and fresh. Billy's tongue began licking long strokes in horizontal lines around her lips before sliding into her opening as deep as it could go, as he ran his hands up and down her stomach, Delilah mewled above him. Billy curled his tongue inside, causing her to loudly gasp and her upper body to slightly shoot up. "Oh, my gosh! Where did you learn to do that?!" He gently pushed her down against the pillows while he began drawing out the alphabet with his tongue and inserted two fingers inside, her tightness from just his fingers made him even harder at the thought of how tight she would be when he was inside her. Delilah was completely raptured by his mouth on her, moaning uncontrollably. She was thankful for the music being loud enough to drown out the sounds of sex. With the flat of his thumb, he applied firm pressure to her perineum and direct stimulation on her clit, which had her arousal levels skyrocketing into the heavens and crying out in pleasure, her orgasm dominated her so fiercely that she had actually put a death grip on his head with her legs and had fistfuls of his hair in her hands. Billy was even surprised at how aggressive she had become, but he had read in a back issue of Cosmopolitan that the Kivin Method would cause a woman to go weak in the knees and have a mind blowing climax. He latched his hands on her hips to steady her while suckling her dry as she shook and trembled in an almost violent manner.

When Delilah opened her eyes upon climbing down from the erotic peak some time later and saw where her hands and legs were, she gasped and immediately retracted them, turning away from Billy, feeling slightly disconcerted. How could she even partake in such an intimate act when her heart was so conflicted, and why had it been so incredibly arousing? Maybe she was turning into her sister after all... "Billy, I can't do this. I'm in love with both of you. I love you _and_ I love Rick, I-"

Delilah's words came to an halt when she felt Billy's arms wrap around while his lips moved closer to her ear. "It's ok, honey, don't be ashamed. I know you're feeling confused and that your mind is clouded, but you need to allow yourself to relax. You deserve and need it, and I want to be the one to help put your troubles at ease. Please, give yourself to me, Delilah. I'm not asking you to make a decision right now, you shouldn't be forced to decide on the spot, anyway. Let's take the night for us and wake up to the real world when the sun rises." His words were so poetic and affectionate, and he was right. She had spent the whole day crying over her two loves, one cutting into her soul while the other was trying heal the scars, why not further let go? Delilah nodded, pulling his head in for a kiss as his hands caressed her body before turning her around and laying back on the bed, Delilah's hands taking his belt off in a hurry and shoving his jeans down with her feet. All the feelings and memories had formed a cluster of emotions within her, one of them being intoxicated ardor that encouraged her to take the next step.

"Wait, wait. I'm not on BC anymore. Hold on, let me get a-"

He shook his head. "No, I've got this." Billy leaned over on his knees, grabbing his jeans and rifling around until pulling a Trojan out of the pocket, Delilah gave him a strange look as he held it up.

"Where did you get that? Did you know this was going to happen?" She started to feel a little uneasy, thinking that perhaps he was tricking her or something.

He shook his head. "Not at all, I had no idea. This is completely unexpected. You know I always keep condoms on me, especially now. All you need is a water bottle, pour it in, tie it up, and throw it at a walker. Gives you time to run away or shoot them in the head." Billy slightly blushed, feeling a bit foolish. Dellah's worried look faded into a smirk and she started laughing.

"Oh, jeez. You're still as big of a dork as ever!"

"Some things never change." He let out a laughing smile while she secretly exhaled in relief, the eagerness for intimacy fully returning and their gazes turning serious once again, knowing damn well what was about to transpire. Delilah sat up on her knees, grabbing the waistband of his black boxer briefs and rolling them down, his anxious and hard phallus springing forward, both of them now completely naked. Delilah delicately stroked his length, when he tried to stop her from putting it in her mouth. "Delilah-"

"I want to, Billy." She looked up at him, her eyes confirming her desire as she sat up and put her hands on Billy's shoulders, kissing him as she laid him on his back and straddled him, lying on top of his chest. He bucked his hips into her from the contact of their nipples brushing across one another's and their pelvises perfectly aligned. They never took their eyes off of each other as she snaked her body lower, stopping ever so often to lick and nibble on his chest before finally arriving at his throbbing erection. Delilah started at his groin, gliding the bottom of her tongue downwards until getting to the head, which she briefly wrapped her lips around, making Billy shudder from the feel of her hot breath. Her lips parted from his tip with a barely audible pop before Delilah placed him inside her mouth.

Billy threw his head back, groaning. "Suck me, baby." She started tonguing his meatus and sucking on it, the room filling with the smacking of her lips on his shaft, sucking up and down. "You give the best blow jobs, you're just amazing." Billy felt his climax bubbling from within, and he became worried, he didn't want this to end, but it had to. "Wait, Delilah. Babe, stop." She looked up at him with concern as he stroked her hair. "I don't want to explode and finish so early. Come up here for a second."

Still a bit puzzled, Delilah obliged and crawled to his open arms, which immediately wrapped around and pulled her into his chest as they laid on the bed, kissing softly. Delilah opened her eyes as "Dreams Come True" by Nylon Beat finished and familiar electronic cords played.

"Billy, it's our song." They looked at each other and smiled, remembering the first night they had had sex, on her eighteenth birthday. Billy had thrown her a surprise prom themed birthday party at the Malibu estate, since Delilah didn't go to her high school prom. All of her friends and family were there as well as Billy's family, a light up dance floor had been installed, the entire place was draped in pastels and had presents sky high, it was incredible. Once the party had ended at around 3 in the morning, Billy had taken Delilah upstairs to his room, where they slowly undressed each other and got in his bed. She had been nervous, almost terrified, but he had been able to relax her with soothing words and loving touches before slowly entering, holding her in his arms gently as he completed the transformation from a girl to a woman, "Tonight and the Rest of My Life" by Nina Gordon playing all the while.

They both knew it was some kind of cosmic sign to move forward, and Delilah looked up at Billy with the same lovely innocence as when he deflowered her. He leaned down and kissed her while quickly unwrapping the condom, rolling it on his hardened mast while lining himself up with her opening.

"Delilah, I love you." Billy said before plunging into her, quivering as he entered, for she felt even tighter than ever before and the rush of finally having sex after almost two years was almost enough for him to explode, except Billy was determined not to do that.

Delilah let out a loud gasp and bit her lip. "Mmm, Billy..." He was bigger and thicker than she remembered. Billy kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her body closer to his, continuing to kiss and thrust, his rod becoming a revolving door inside her, entering and exiting. Delilah sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he plunged deeper inside her. "I love you, too." She grabbed his face and kissed him with mad lust, heated tongues criss crossing all over, making way for heavy moans. This all made her think of a lyric in a song she once heard, about how what was right seemed wrong and what was wrong seemed right. In this moment, she didn't know if this was right _or_ this was wrong...

 

Rick stared off into space, laying down on his bed, he had been there for quite a while. Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Abraham, Madison, Matt, Ivan, Beth, even Tyreese, Bob, and Carol had all stopped by, trying to get him to talk, but what was there to say? "My girl is in love with her bastard ex, but don't worry, because she still loves me, too." Had his life _really_ been turned into an overused television show plot line in less than twenty four hours, and was it something he could handle? Could he really wait for Delilah to make a decision, and more importantly, did he even stand a chance against Billy? While she had upset him, he had been out of line with some of the things he had said to her, but did she deserve an apology? A knock at his door interrupted him from his thoughts, and he decided it was time to face whoever it was. When he opened it, Rick was surprised to find the last person he would ever expect on the other side.

"Hi, Rick. How are you?" Christine was wearing a loose bright orange colored tunic top with a black bandeau bra top underneath and an open grey sweatshirt over the tunic, brown sweatpants, and black flip flops. She looked like she had gotten dressed in the dark, but there was something different about her. Since starting on the medications, Christine had really been making an effort to be an all around better person.

"May I help you?"

The older Daltrey sister straightened herself up, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. "Actually, I'm the one that wants to help you out. I heard that Elle and Billy got back together."

"To the best of my knowledge, they aren't, but it's nice to find out how quickly wild fire gossip spreads around here." Rick wasn't too surprised, but he hoped that Delilah would have better judgement in immediately starting up with Billy again, and considering how emotional she was, he fully trusted that she hadn't made a decision in eight and a half hours.

She shrugged. "I don't know, it's just what I've heard. Everybody's talking about it. How are you though, are you ok? You look like you could use a friend."

"We aren't friends, this break up is partially your fault in the first place." Rick hadn't meant to sound so bitter, but it was the truth. Even though he and Delilah wouldn't have met if she hadn't been abandoned, Christine's erratic and selfish behavior was the catalyst leading to the unleashing of Delilah's derangement.

Christine nodded. "I deserve that, I deserve a lot of things, even worse than what you said. Alright then, how about a nice bottle of chardonnay?" She held up the bottle of wine with plastic 2 Go travel wine glasses and smiled briefly.

"No, thanks. I'm not much of a drinker."

"Wow, I'm surprised, and here I thought this damn apocalypse made everybody jump off the wagon and hit the sauce." Christine felt better that she got a small chuckle out of Rick. "It's only one bottle, and look, it's sealed, so you know that there won't be any funny business going on. I'm just trying to help, scout's honor." She held up two fingers pressed together. "Please? I promise I'll leave if you want me to, but I'm a really good listener and I genuinely want to help. It's not healthy to keep it all in, you know."

Rick looked at her and felt almost bad, for he could see that she was actually trying to change. Regardless, while he didn't entirely trust her, perhaps confiding in the most unlikely person would be a needed change of pace. With a heavy sigh, he stepped aside. "Alright, fine." Rick closed the door once Christine walked in.


	57. Switching Flips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah finds herself falling back into old habits with Billy, despite still having a torn heart and baring her soul. Rick gets more than he bargained for with Christine, who may have reached a breaking point. Delilah convinces Billy to finally approach Carol in hopes of explaining himself and making amends.

**Hi everybody! I was stoked for the Season 4 premiere of _Once Upon A Time_ and Elsa when I first posted this! #OnceisFrozen! NOT TO MENTION THE WALKING DEAD CAME BACK IN EXACTLY TWO WEEKS! Speaking of which, Christine and Delilah are a lot like Zelena and Regina on _OUAT_ , except Delilah was never evil. WOO-HOO! So a lot happens this chapter...**

**Thanks again to bluecrush611, Hey01ig, SilverSun09, RebornRose1992, and Znon, you guys are the best! :) Check out Hey01ig's two awesome _Walking Dead_ stories, she's a shining star! :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH PATRON TEQUILA. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY THE PARADISO GIRLS. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_Chapter Fifty-Seven: Switching Flips_ **

**_Rick looked at her and felt almost bad, for he could see that she was actually trying to change. Regardless, while he didn't entirely trust her, perhaps confiding in the most unlikely person would be a needed change of pace. With a heavy sigh, he stepped aside. "Alright, fine." Rick closed the door once Christine walked in._ **

**_TWO HOURS LATER_ **

Billy held Delilah in his arms, inhaling the scent of her hair and feeling the softness of her skin, side by side after they had simultaneously climaxed from their powerful love making session, "Here (In Your Arms)" by Hellogoodbye softly playing on the BOSE. Neither one of them said anything; they were too relaxed in the ambiance, although things still felt a bit too surreal, as if one of them was simply waiting for the other shoe to drop or for the alarm clock to ring. Things may have progressed a little quickly than normal, but it had been building up for some time now, and they had gone into this with both feet in. Neither one of them would ever admit it, but it ranked up there with some of the best sex they ever had.

"Chickpea?"

Delilah was staring out at the wall. "Yes, Billy?"

"You ok? You've been awfully quiet." He started to stroke her arm as she nodded.

"I'm fine, although, I could say the same thing about you, sweetheart." Delilah grabbed his big hand in her tiny one and gave it a kiss as he smiled.

"I'm just enjoying the serenity, babe. With the world we live in now, moments like this are a rarity, ya know?" Indeed they were, nothing was guaranteed, but Jellbany was the closest to a safe haven as one could get. Billy was grateful that he had found a way back to his Delilah, despite the circumstances.

"Tell me about it."

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice when I said I wanted to make love to you that you didn't burst into laughter or make a weird face."

Delilah chuckled and shook her head. "Well, I said that I'd probably get used to it when I got older, and I have. Plus, what we did pretty much constitutes as making love, it wasn't "screwing, banging, and fucking." It was everything you promised it would be. Sweet, intimate, tender, passionate. That's what making love is all about."

It was in her statement when Billy realized that she was right. She was no longer the chubby little girl that hid whenever he'd come over or the flirtatious teenager that would dance around to "Here Comes The Sun" by The Beatles on his roof as the sun would rise and greet the day, she was now a woman. She had founded Jellbany and created a community within, providing shelter and security to all its residents while also being open to new faces. Delilah had grown and matured, it was a shame that it had been more or less not only because of the outbreak, but more from being abandoned.

"Doesn't this feel weird?" She pulled Billy from his thoughts as she turned around in his hold and laid on her back, looking up at him.

"How so?" He propped his elbow up and rested his head in his hand to gaze down on her.

Delilah snickered. "It does! We aren't the same love crazed teenagers who had sex until we fell asleep in each other's arms, so much has changed in a year and a half! You're somebody's father now, _two_ somebody's, actually, that happen to be my niece and nephew, not to mention my heart is torn between you and another man."

"Oh, that." Billy lightly chuckled, albeit sarcastically. "Wow, you're right, Tiger Lily. It does feel weird." There was a silence, the two just stared at one another, until he decided to ask her something that had plagued his thoughts for the past week. "Do you think in some crazy way this was supposed to happen, like absence makes the heart grow fonder to bring us back together and really cherish the love we have?"

She pointed up at him. "Hey, we _aren't_ back together _yet_."

"I know, I know, you know what I meant. Reunited. There, better choice of words." He tried to backpedal due to the hint of annoyance in her voice. "Trust me, it's not ideal. In fact, it would be deemed as impossible by many, but it all just makes you wonder about the ways of the world and if fate is real." It certainly did bring that question to mind, if fate was real and if everything happened for a reason. Billy lost Delilah because he couldn't open up to her about his addiction and allowed himself to be overtaken by Christine's greater evil. If it hadn't have been for Scott's suggestion to go to Georgia, they never would have come across Carol or met Daryl who brought them to Jellbany where Billy was reunited with Delilah. While he wanted more than anything to get her back as his girl again, there was so much in the way. Even if Rick wasn't in the picture, there was still the fact that she was abandoned and how could she ever fully trust Billy again, not to mention he fathered her sister's children? He might as well have cheated on her, it was just as bad if not worse. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened with Rick?"

Delilah heavily sighed. "Actually, he guessed that I still had feelings for you and I had to confess. I told Rick I needed a week to figure everything out, to spend time with both of you, but he was so upset he told me to just spend it all with you. To answer your question though, honestly… I don't know. I mean, I'd rather have learned the lessons than be abandoned."

"I know, and I hope you believe me when I say that I would do anything at all to go back and prevent this. I never want to lose you again. If given the chance and even not, I will spend the rest of our lives proving myself. Letting you go was the biggest mistake I ever made in my entire twenty-eight years. The fact that we're even together now is a start, and a beautiful one at that. I love you." Although he didn't want to pressure her, Billy was hoping that he would be victorious over Rick in the quest for Delilah's heart, but if he wasn't, he still wanted to redeem himself further.

"For the longest time, I was so angry. Angry is too small of a word. I was _infuriated._ Infuriated at myself, at the world, you and my sister. I didn't know who to be angrier at, you or her, you both equally betrayed me. In a sick way, Christine's insanity kind of worked in your favor. She was so obsessed with ruining my life and taking you from me that she went past limits one would never think of, and even though she doesn't realize it, she hurt herself in the process. Christine got what she wanted, she took you by force, but she didn't have your heart and it drove her further over the brink." Delilah gazed up at Billy, clutching the sheets to her body while trying so hard to suppress the threatening tears from falling as she poured her heart out. "I wanted to hate you, I wanted to hate you more than anything, and I did for the longest time, but when I heard your side, so much made sense. It won't ever excuse what happened, except it made things start adding up. If I would've opened my eyes to what was really going on and tried harder to help you get off the pills or just work on myself, this wouldn't have happened. We may be here now, but we can't erase the past regardless how much we want. After what we just did, things will definitely be changed." She heard her voice cracking, knowing it would only be a matter of time before she fully broke. "When I saw you after all this time, I wanted to kill you. I wanted to make you feel the most unimaginable pain at my hands, worse than what you did to me. Except I couldn't, I couldn't because my heart is stronger than my vengeance. That might make me pure or it might make me naïve, all I know is that I never fully got over you and I don't know if I ever will. You were my first everything, and you'll always be a part of me no matter what attempts I make to remove you entirely. I love you, Billy Steverson. I love you." Delilah started sobbing as she grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his, tears of being reunited with him again, but also tears of confusion, wishing things were different despite knowing they couldn't be.

Billy watched her crying and it brought him back to that night, except now their problems weren't as easily solved by an hour in bed, they were much worse and much deeper. He gathered her in his arms, rubbing her back in soothing circles as he wiped her tears away and kissed her face. "Aww, Delilah. It's ok, please don't cry anymore than you have, I've caused enough tears. Whatever is meant to happen will happen, but I once heard a long time ago that true love can't be unwritten." Billy hoped that was accurate, for his sake, and the fact that he didn't know if he'd ever find a love like theirs again if Delilah went back to Rick.

"Billy, what are we going to do? What am _I_ going to do?" She looked up at him with big teary eyes while he smoothed her hair out of her face and cupped her cheek.

"I told you. We're going to take the night for ourselves and figure it out tomorrow. Just let me satisfy and take care of you, baby." Billy looked intently at Delilah, noticing something was off about her and placed the back of his hand on her other cheek and her forehead. "Delilah, are you alright? Your face is warm, are you coming down with something?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, I've been really stressed lately, that may be it."

"Have you eaten anything today?" She was about to speak, but he cut her off. "Not counting your secret stash of Jelly Bellys."

Delilah smirked, he really did know her all too well. "No, I didn't eat today, or much yesterday. I've been pretty stressed the past few days."

"Delilah, no matter what's going on, you have to remember to take care of yourself." He looked at his watch. "It's 10:30, everybody's in for the night. Let's get dressed, we'll go downstairs and I'll make you something to eat. What do you say? Will you have dinner with me, Delilah?" Billy kissed her hand, bringing her back to so many memories shared between them.

She burst into a fit of giggles, the light that had been missing from her eyes for the past week had finally returned. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

He chuckled, feeling himself blush a bit. "Uh, kind of?"

"Isn't this supposed to be the other way around, date first and then sex?"

"Well, if you'd like, we can do what we just did again after we're done eating if that would make you feel better."

Delilah scoffed and hit him with a pillow, both of them laughing. In the midst of it all, it felt so good to laugh again. "You're such a cheeky bastard. Alright, fine, give me a minute to find something to wear." She smiled at him as she threw on her kimono and walked over to her dresser.

 

"Nothing like a Chardonnay to ease away the pain." Christine poured some more of the smooth burgundy liquid into her glass and finishing the bottle, topping Rick off. He must have been a lightweight, because he seemed fairly buzzed. Christine could tell that he was naturally apprehensive of her presence, but he had been a total gentleman with her and it was the first time in ages that she was actually able to relax with a member of the opposite sex.

"I'm not much of a drinker, but this has helped a bit in calming my nerves. " It had also made him a chatty Kathy, telling Christine about everything that happened over the past year, including Lori and Shane's infidelity. Perhaps she had changed, but he still kept his guard up and on high alert.

Christine sloshed the liquid around in her drink like she was a high-class socialite attending the opening of an art gallery on the Upper Eastside. "It's a very robust Red." She gazed down at the bottle. "Chianti 1991. Great year!" _We definitely have chemistry, he can't even look at me he's so shy! It's adorable! I'll have to thank Delilah for her perfect timing in dumping him. She has Billy, I get Rick, everybody's happy!_ "I'm really happy that you're letting me hang here, it's been so long since I've had a nice, relaxing time with a normal man. Billy, he is _anything_ but normal. He's such an evil mastermind! I mean, to come up with a plan to kill the so-called love of his life? When he first told me the plan, I _pleaded_ with him, on my knees, hands clasped, in tears, begging at his feet for the life of my baby sister. He was so mad that he slammed me against the wall, put a gun in my mouth and a knife to my stomach, said that if I didn't go through with this, he'd pull a Charles Manson and cut the baby out then shoot me in the head! Billy Levi Steverson is a psychopath, killing that innocent deer and putting it in front of the door? What kind of a human being does such a thing?!" Christine put a hand over her heart. "My heart breaks for the offspring she left behind! Poor wittle Bambi! That's not the only thing. Once I got over him, _that's_ when he was interested in me. I told him he had to work things out with Delilah, but he spiked my drink and held me against my will in a dark room, fucking me merciless as I screamed for him to stop. It's the reason why I can't even tend to my own children, they're the product of rape! I just hope they don't grow up to be as nefarious as their father. Billy is a disgusting excuse of a man; he's nothing more than pure evil. " Her hand left her heart and rest on top of his as she flipped her hair back, revealing ample cleavage. "I'm just so glad to have a real live man in blue protecting me from him at all times. "

She smiled and winked as Rick pulled his hand away gently. While he listened to her talk, it was clearly obvious that she had a screw loose, so he decided to take advantage of this alone time and get to the bottom of why she was such a mess. Being a former officer of the law, he couldn't help himself trying to get inside the mind of a criminal. "May I ask you something?"

"Yes!" Christine set the bottle and her glass down on the desk, then sat up straight with her hands pressed on her thighs and a curious smile on her face. "Go ahead, ask me anything your little Southern heart desires."

Rick almost wanted to laugh, not only because she was so ridiculous, but also because it reminded him a bit of Delilah. _Oh, Delilah. I'm sorry I was so harsh. I was angry, but I went too far. Will she ever forgive me?_ He cleared his throat before turning his body to face her. "I'm going to be honest with you, can you handle it?"

She nodded, smile still in tact. "Of course."

"Alright. In my sixteen years on the force, I've seen a lot of crazy shit and met a lot sick fucks. Pedophiles, necrophilia's, I remember one standoff where a man cut himself open and was throwing his innards at us. But you, _you_ take the cake. Hell, you could open up a bakery chain with all the craziness you have. I'm calling bullshit on you. The sad thing is, I don't even think you realize the things you say or how your behavior and actions affect others, but I got to know something that's been racking my brain for some time now. What started all this hatred over Delilah and what did she ever do to deserve it?"

Christine's smile had faded once Rick started getting real, but she pulled herself together. "You're entitled to your opinion. It's like nobody knows the real me, I don't even think I know who I really am anymore. I understand why Delilah was always the center of attention, her presence commands it. She's like a super nova, the moon and the sun, the morning and the evening star. I'm not a bad person, Rick. I've been told before that I'm actually pretty amazing. I just made a terrible decision, but like I told you, I did go back to get her. She's my little baby sister, except Billy wouldn't let me. He's the biggest two-faced asshole I've ever met in my life, I can't believe I was so madly in love with him. Aphrodite herself could cast her strongest spell, and even then he couldn't be swayed from Delilah. You've got yourself some stiff competition, dude."

Now Rick understood how Delilah could Segway a conversation so well, it was a trait both sisters had inherited. "I'm not for playing games, Christine. You kind of skirted around the question."

"I'm misunderstood, Rick. My mother left and my dad died. Rachelle and Delilah wanted nothing more than to love me and I shut them out, which is one of my biggest regrets. Then I thought I was in love with Billy, but like everything she ever wanted and everything _I_ ever wanted, Delilah got him. If it's any consolation, I personally think Delilah would be certifiably insane to ever let you go. The fact that she suggested this "break" or whatever already proves that she's half a bubble off." Christine started stroking the back of Rick's neck, causing him to almost immediately tense up. "You seem like such a dream boat, Rick. You're strong, courageous, passionate, the way you told me off the first day we met, that took guts."

He shrugged, trying to move away. "That's what you do when you love someone, you defend them."

"Either way, it was sexy. Maybe we're a lot more alike than you think we are. We've both been lied to and disregarded by the people we loved more than anything in the world. Lori, Shane, Delilah. Rob, Delilah, Billy." Rick finally looked over at her and she smiled. "I never noticed how very handsome you are. How cerulean blue your eyes are, how your nose is a little too long for your face, that tight jawline or the way those shirts magnify that lean, cut upper body." She started gliding her fingers up and down his arm.

"Thank you, that's very kind." Rick was worried that this was about to get out of hand if he didn't intervene. "Christine, I-" Before he could finish his sentence, Christine had grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his, hopping onto his lap and straddling him as she pushed him back on the bed, perfectly aligning her crotch with his. Rick's eyes widened and he gasped in her mouth, trying to push him off of her. "Christine, wait!" Except she wouldn't let him speak, she just kept kissing his face all over.

"Rick, ever since we met, I've wanted you to fuck me so bad and in every way possible! No man has ever gotten my panties as wet as you, they're soaking. Just fuck me! FUCK ME, FUCK ME, **_FUCK ME_**!" She flung her shirt off and ripped his open, revealing his hard chest, as she started grinding herself into him and bit his neck.

"Ok, I think you've had too much to drink and you should leave." Christine literally had a death grip on his hips with her legs, Rick couldn't get her off of him, until finally mustering up his entire strength and shoving Christine, causing her to fall on the floor with a "THUD". **_"That's enough! Get out of here, now."_**

Christine sat up, a seductive look still in her eyes and she put her hand on his knee. "Oh, come on, let me suck your cock. I can tell I was right; you are "Big Dick Rick". I've got a mouth like a Hoover vacuum cleaner, deep suction all the way. I know how to work it, baby, _I_ can get your rocks off, unlike Little Delilah."

Rick rolled his eyes and stood up. "Delilah's wonderful and knows exactly what she's doing with everything she does." That was most likely the Chianti talking, but true emotions come out when one is intoxicated, and that was genuinely how he felt.

Christine's smile morphed into a nasty grimace. "Damnit! You all think Delilah's so fucking perfect?! Well, here's the truth that she's not!" She threw her shirt on and wiped an iPhone out of her pocket, cuing it up while Rick got another shirt on. "I always carry this little baby on me at all times, in case I ever need to prove that she's not Little Miss Goody Two Shoes that she claims to be. " Christine shoved the phone into his hands. "Here, this is Delilah at Undercar in Toronto, Canada, a couple months after she and Billy got in engaged back in 2009. One of the rare times she was drunk."

He looked down to see a video of Delilah wearing a purple bustier and too short of a black pleated leather micro mini skirt and purple stilettos, her hair half up. She was dancing on top of the nightclub bar, a blonde with huge implants on one side of her and a redhead on the other, both of them were grinding on Delilah as they were singing along to a upbeat pop song, crowded by other club goers.

" ** _I'm on Patron tequila I'm drunk on margarita That Patron tequila, me and my mamacita_**

**_Hey girl, where's your drink? We goin' all get real drunk tonight_ **

**_Hey girl, I got bud, we can all get fucked up tonight_ **

**_And by the end of the night I'mma have you drunk and throwin' up_ **

**_And by the end of the night I'mma have you so fucked up!"_ **

Delilah was laughing and shaking her moneymaker, all the girls were flipping the birds at the part about getting fucked up. She seemed more into dancing and wasn't paying any attention to the girls at all, who seemed more preoccupied with each other

"That's my girl up there! Work it, baby!" The camera turned around to show Billy and a few guys, all of them drunk, pumping their arms in circles and cheering them on before going back to the girls.

"Babe-a-dee! Let's get this party started right!" Delilah giggled as Billy walked over, helping Delilah down from the bar before lifting her over his shoulder while she laughed wildly, trying to get him to put her down. "Bil-ly! Put me down, my panties are showing!"

"Sorry, gorgeous." He set her down as Delilah threw her arms around his neck. They were both inebriated and they kept smirking as Delilah looked over into the camera, a huge smile on her face.

"Chri-sseee! My big sister, I love you soooo much! Is that camera on?"

Christine chuckled. "Oh, yes. What's on your mind?"

"Good. Billy, Bil-baby! Stop looking at my boobs and look into the camera!" Delilah shook him by the shoulders, his eyes never leaving her breasts.

"But they're so outstanding!" He turned around to the other patrons and began shouting over the music. "My fiancé has the most perfect titties in the world! Shots for everybody!" Everybody started cheering as Delilah smacked Billy playfully.

"Omg, you're such a moron! Look into the camera!"

Billy groaned. "Ugh, alright, fine!" He wrapped his arms around her from behind as Delilah started speaking.

"Christine, I want to thank you, because if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met my Prince Charming, who I love more than life itself!" Delilah gave Billy a big kiss on the cheek as he laughed.

Rick looked up at Christine after a few more videos of Delilah screaming and crying, begging Christine to please stop taping her. "What is this proving?"

"She's nuts! Keep watching. It gets better."

The next video was of Billy and Delilah screaming at each other leaving a party, Delilah was louder of the two.

"Billy Steverson, you are the biggest piece of work on the planet! I hate you, I wish I never let you take my virginity! Two faced prick!"

"Delilah, you're acting like a madwoman! Chill the fuck out, you're driving me insane! **_NOTHING HAPPENED!"_** He turned around at Christine. "Turn that off, now!" Billy ran after Delilah.

"Then you know what? Just stay away from me, Billy! Go with somebody who's normal and forget about me, I'm always going to be a fucked up mess!" Delilah pushed Billy away, for he had tried to grab her, and sat in her car, buckling up. "I love you, but I love you enough to let you go so you can be happy. For tonight, just go back and fuck one of those whores throwing themselves at you."

Billy groaned and crouched down, preventing her from closing the door. "Are you blind, chick?! I don't want those skanks back at the party! I want _you **! I love you, you idiot!"**_

Delilah slapped him across the face. "Don't call me an idiot!" They stared at each other for a moment before Delilah flew from the seat and into his lap, giving him a heated kiss before she started crying. "Oh, Billy! I'm so sorry!"

He stroked the back of her hair. "It's ok, Delilah. Don't cry, I forgive you. Let's go home, ok?"

"Ok."

Rick looked at Christine. "This doesn't prove anything other than you'll never be anything more than consumed with jealousy and hate. Delilah wanted to believe that there was good somewhere in you, but I think you were born without a soul. Shane was my best friend since we were two years old, but I considered him my brother. Sure, he may have been cocky at times, but unlike you, he _was_ a good person until this damn outbreak. It pushed him over the edge, but here's where you two have somethin' in common: Just like how you tried to kill Delilah because you were so obsessed with Billy, Shane tried to kill me because he was so obsessed with my wife. I had no choice but to kill him, stabbed him in cold blood. Again, he left me no choice, but I still wish it didn't come to that, that it didn't have to happen. With that and the fact that you've both had children with the third party's significant other, you two have a lot in common. The only difference is that I believe Shane truly lost himself, but you will always be just plain evil." He watched Christine's grimace fade and her face crumble in misery.

"All I want is somebody to love me! That's all I've ever wanted, it's why I fucked every guy that was young and willing! I thought if I tried hard enough that Billy would fall in love with me, but he didn't. Why do you both believe in her so much?! The world is dead and she's still on top. To this day, Delilah doesn't fully realize what she had right in front of her, nor did she appreciate it. She got everything I ever wanted and she didn't even deserve it! Now she has more! I tried to take it from her and it still didn't work."

"What's going on with Delilah right now is a rough patch, but I love her. It's not going to be easy, but I do believe that she'll come back to me. She gave me a gift, a second chance when I was at my lowest. You want someone to love you? You have to put it out to get it back, and you can't get love when you're heartless." Although he wasn't happy, Rick did believe Delilah would come back to him. He had to be honest with Christine, and he felt that he struck a nerve, because the next thing that happened was she burst into tears and fell to the floor.

"I don't know how! I don't know how to love or be kind, all I've known is fury and wrath! I pushed all the love away and just shut myself out! I'm a despicable monster, and have done such horrible things! I drugged the only man I ever loved and forced him to have sex with me, I tried to kill my sister, my own children are afraid of me! I'm manipulative and selfish, my heart is black stone! How could I have let things get this far?" She started wailing, letting out gut wrenching sobs. Rick was hesitant in believing her, but she was far more emotional now than she was during her "apology" to Delilah. _It must finally be hitting her._ He heavily sighed, grabbing some tissues and bending down, handing them to her. She looked up at him.

"If you really want to, you can change and start over, but it's up to you. Nobody thinks you're capable of it, it might just be a trick, but you seem too distraught to be faking. Do you realize the error of your ways and why they're wrong? If you want love and redemption, it won't come overnight. You have to prove yourself, are you ready to do that and be genuine with it?" He didn't know why he had gone out of his way to tell her this, but maybe there was hope for her after all.

Rick's words were the slap in the face that Christine needed. Things could have been better all along, she had nobody to blame but herself, for she could as easily stepped back and not destroyed her sister's life. Up until that day in Texas, Delilah had always been there for Christine with open arms and all the love in the world, she was her biggest fan, and all Christine did was push her away out of jealousy and delusions. It was time to make a permanent change, this life was a lonely one. Christine dabbed her tears and nodded at Rick.

"Yes."

 

"You ready?" Billy asked as he put his button up shirt on.

"Yes, yes I am." Delilah turned off the light in her bathroom and stood in front of Billy with her hands on her hips as she watched him tie his shoes.

"Alright then, let's…" His voice trailed off the moment he looked up at Delilah. Her outfit was simple, a light blue and white flannel silver lined shirt with a black scoop neck tank top underneath, topped off with a pair of Rock n Republic skinny jeans tucked into tall baby blue UGGS, and the only makeup she had on was pink lip gloss, but Delilah looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Something wrong?"

Billy shook his head. "No, not at all." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning into her ear. "You're just so beautiful it leaves me speechless."

His compliment gave Delilah the chills, it brought her back to how she always got butterflies the first month they were dating. "Thank you." She could feel her cheeks heating up as she made her way to the door, only for Billy to beat her to it.

"Here, let me get that." He opened the door for her. She could sense that he was also brought back to the good times, because he seemed a little nervous, too.

"Thanks." Delilah walked out with Billy following behind her. Once the door was closed, they went in opposite directions and bumped into each other with their hands grazing one another's. "Whoops."

"Sorry." They awkwardly laughed and looked down to see where their hands were. Delilah knew she should probably pull away, but she didn't. Billy hesitated, but took her hand in his and lead the way downstairs. A part of Delilah was a bit scared at how quickly she was able to fall back into old habits with the physical touches and the pet nicknames, the other part of her found that it was also comforting. She laughed to herself, deciding to just take the night for her and Billy.

 

"I can't even spit it out!" Delilah was laughing and had to take a deep breath to calm down. "Full-on rapist!"

Billy laughed right along with her. "That one is pretty good, can't forget "Kitten Mittons" though." To ease some of the tension while they were walking down the stairs, Billy had brought up that Eugene admitted he liked milksteak, therefore reminding him of _It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia,_ which had always been a favorite of Billy and Delilah's, and they had been going back and forth on what the funniest moments in the show were.

"That one was good. Charlie is pretty funny, but you can't leave out Frank! "I dropped my monster condom for my magnum dong!" Ha ha, he's hilarious!"

"My favorite might have been your line-"

" ** _MY BOOBS CAN PREDICT THE POWER BALL!"_**

They both started laughing and falling all over each other as they were halfway to Inventory Range. Delilah had been active in acting, dance, and modeling since the end of her figure skating career, she was well on her way to becoming a star, but her status got a giant boost after Miss Teen USA. Right before the pageant, Delilah had landed a three episode guest spot on _It's Always Sunny,_ playing Katie, the baby sister of The Waitress, who had a fling with the show's lothario, Dennis.

"You were really funny, Delilah, and I remember how they all just thought you were the cutest thing, but you kept thinking you did poorly. You were always going above and beyond to do the best with whatever you set out to do, but no matter what, you kept psyching yourself out. "

She nodded. "I know, I've always been like that, doubting myself. Not so much now though." Delilah looked up at him. "I'm not the same girl you left, Billy. Not entirely, at least.

"I know."

They stopped when they saw Carol and Mac on guard duty in front of Leisure Zone. Over the past week, the two had become rather cozy with one another, love was definitely in the air. Billy watched them talking, feeling his heart sink. His mind immediately thought back on how angry Carol had been when she found out about the lie, not just angry, but also disheartened. They had once been so close, now they barely spoke, and Billy didn't know if they ever would again. He was interrupted from his dejection with a nudge from Delilah, causing him to look down on her.

"Go to her."

He hesitated, still unsure and guilty. "I can't. I-"

She gave him a hopeful smile. "Yes, you can. I've heard that you two had a really special relationship, and I can tell how downtrodden you are over it. You lied, but you're remorseful, unlike Christine. If you were able to get me to listen to what you had to say, then I know that she'll give you the same chance, too. All in all, she seems like a gentle soul. Go to her, Billy." Delilah leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There, a kiss for good luck."

He chuckled and gave her hand a squeeze. "Alright, fine."

"I'll be here waiting for you." She smiled her infectious smile before he walked off.

Billy decided to be sincere and from the heart, it had worked with Delilah, and he was hoping it would with Carol as well. Next to Delilah, she was the second most deserving of an explanation.

 

"I told him that there's no way I'm break dancing in my kilt, not a chance!"

Carol laughed. "That's too funny. If you don't mind me asking, what do you wear under there?" Carol was a little surprised with her own boldness, but Mac just brought out the fun side of her that had been forced away by Ed long ago.

Mac smirked. "Well-"

"Hey, guys."

The duo looked over to see Billy walking toward them. Carol's smile disappeared. She looked at him and felt betrayed, Billy had been the son she never had, and now it was as if she didn't even know him. Would things between them ever be patched up?

Mac nodded his head politely at him. "Billy."

"Hi, Mac." He turned to Carol. "Carol, may I have a moment alone with you? There's some things I need to clarify and you deserve an honest explanation."


	58. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a poignant heart to heart conversation, Billy and Carol make amends. Delilah opens a can of worms, causing the dark side of her personality to come out. After a peaceful evening of reminiscing about the past and discussing the future, Billy spends the night with Delilah, but not before accidentally eavesdropping on Rick and Christine.

**Hi everybody! It was only SIX MORE DAYS to the premiere when I first posted this! This chapter has a lot of feels, but the next one will be focusing on the rest of the Walking Dead gang, so don't worry! ;) The incidents with CrueFest and _Titanic_ actually happened! Lol and I don't know why but I thought the "Por Una Cabeza" moment just fit in very well, so I kept it.**

**Thanks again to bluecrush611 (who inspired the title of this chapter), Hey01ig, SilverSun09, RebornRose1992, and Znon, you guys are the best! :) Check out Hey01ig's two awesome _Walking Dead_ stories, she's a shining star! :)**

**_Chapter Fifty-Eight: Solace_ **

**_The duo looked over to see Billy walking toward them. Carol's smile disappeared. She looked at him and felt betrayed, Billy had been the son she never had, and now it was as if she didn't even know him. Would things between them ever be patched up?_ **

**_Mac nodded his head politely at him. "Billy."_ **

" ** _Hi, Mac." He turned to Carol. "Carol, may I have a moment alone with you? There's some things I need to clarify and you deserve an honest explanation."_**

She looked over at the young man, and while a little tentative, Carol found herself nodding. "Sure." Perhaps it had been long enough and it was finally time to hear him out.

Mac looked back and forth between them. "I'll give you two some privacy." He leaned in to Carol's ear. "Don't go too hard on the boy. The fact that he wants to explain himself at all proves he's got a heart." Mac gave Carol a kiss on the cheek, who blushed as he pulled away, shooting her a comforting wink and a smile before turning around and walking off. "Good seeing you, lad." He patted Billy on the back as he passed by.

"You, too." Billy walked up to Carol, suddenly feeling anxious. "Uh, hi."

"Hi." Carol folded her arms across her chest, not so much as an intimidation tactic, but more out of uncomfortable habit.

"You and Mac, huh? He seems like a nice guy." Billy laughed awkwardly. Surprisingly, this had been much easier with Delilah, so why was it so difficult now?

She nodded, noticing that Billy was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Y-yes, he's a very nice man, indeed."

"That's great." He cleared his throat, finally mustering up his courage to come clean. "Listen, Carol, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while, but you were so angry at me. Rightfully so, it was one hundred percent warranted. I'd be just as mad, too. Honestly, there really is nothing I can say other than I was going through a dark time in my life. I was on triple the anti depressant dose for some time and it really morphed me into somebody I didn't even recognize, which it made it easier for Christine to lay guilt trips and manipulate me into going along with this horrible plan, which I've regretted ever since. I desperately tried to talk her out of it, but to no avail. Ever since that day, I've been a mess, my depression got even worse and I had nobody to blame but myself. I let her down, I abandoned my one and only true love, it was because of me not speaking up that she was dead, and it made me miserable. So miserable that a month after the twins were born, I actually tried to commit suicide. I didn't go through with it because if I left the twins with Christine, they'd more than likely be dead, so I set out to be the best father I could be. I still had to live with this secret and it was eating me up inside, which made me continue on the pills. I didn't stop the anti-depressants until May, a month after Jennifer died. Without her, I really was alone with that monster. Regardless, I could never shake the feeling that Delilah was actually alive, and I went looking for her. Long before we left Dallas, even in Alabama, Mississippi, and Louisiana. I couldn't reach her on the Iridium phone either, but I never stopped believing that one day our paths would cross, just like Jennifer predicted in her last breath, and I eventually did." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I'm glad that I didn't keep driving that day in Macon, because then we never would have met. You looked like you could use somebody, a friend, and I feel that we became more than that. You really mean a lot to me, Carol, and a part of me died inside seeing your face when everything came out. I look up to you and respect you immensely, you're the first mother figure I've had in a long time. It wasn't easy for you to open up about your past to me, but you did, and I feel like I got to know the real you. You're one of the strongest women I've ever met in my life. I told you a lot, but not everything, and I should have reciprocated. I know it was wrong of me to hide the truth about what happened to Delilah, but it wasn't just you, it was hidden from everybody else, also. I don't expect to be forgiven by anybody, I don't even forgive myself, but from the bottom of my heart, I am truly, profoundly, sorry for the deception and agony I inflicted." Once he finished speaking, Billy felt relieved that he had finally been able to talk to her, even though he was unsure whether or not she believed a word he said.

Carol could tell by the expression on his face that he was being sincere, and his whole speech had been incredibly touching. What Billy had done by owning up to his untruths was something that seemed like a rarity, regardless of it being a dead world or not. She heavily exhaled and nodded. "I understand. I know what it's like, to hide a shameful secret. Forcing yourself to act like it doesn't bother you and at some point, it won't hurt as badly or be as obvious, but you'll always know and have to live with the regret. I was _really_ angry at you. So angry, Billy. I felt ultimately betrayed, because I don't open up easily, but there was something about you that was so warm and inviting that I felt safe letting my guard down. There was also something a little damaged about you that I could never get to the bottom of, I'm almost sorry it had to happen like this. After being around Christine for the past three months and how she was acting last week, it couldn't have been all your doing. I wanted to talked to you sooner, I just needed time to process everything. Also, I didn't know if you were going to give me some bullshit excuse, but now I can tell that you're truly sorry, and I know you genuinely love Delilah, I can see it in your eyes."

"You got me, wee lassie!"

The duo glanced over to see Delilah and Mac standing by Leisure Zone playing a game of Red Hands, which Mac was losing, and Billy couldn't help but chuckle. It had always been one of Delilah's favorite games to play with his nieces and nephews.

"Are you two back together? I heard about the break up with Rick." Truth be told, it's all anybody at Jellbany was talking about.

"No. For now, we're just talking and catching up on lost time. She's in love with both of us and needs a week's time to figure out who she wants to be with. I do love her, with everything I have, and I want to spend the rest of my life proving myself, but I don't think there's a snowball's shot in hell that it will happen. "

"Why not?"

Billy looked out at the parking lot. "With something as bad as I took part in, there's no such thing as a second chance. She'll realize that and go back to Rick. It's something I'll just have to live with."

Carol could detect the despair in his voice, and it saddened her, that even he doubted that true love would be together again. She put her hand on his arm, causing him to look up at her. "I learned this the hard way, but second chances aren't false. It may take a while, but if it's meant to be, you'll get one, whether it's being with her again romantically or just being a part of her life. It looks like you already have, with both of us, more or less. If you hadn't, then we wouldn't have heard what you had to say. You made a bad decision, we all have at one point or another, but unlike a lot of people who think they're in the right, you want to redeem yourself out of pure integrity and guilt. It's not artificial, which means that you're not heartless and still have a soul. I'm glad that you approached me. Next to Daryl, you're like a son to me."

"Really? I am?"

"Yes, you are. Plus, you're easy on the eyes." Carol squeezed his arm, which made them both crack a laughing smile.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. I love you, Carol." He pulled her in for a hug, which she accepted. Although things still felt a little tense, this discussion had left them both with a warm feeling inside, a feeling of requited love, like a mother and son would share.

"I love you, too, Billy." As they pulled away, they were both smiling.

"I should get back to Delilah, she's waiting for me. I'm making her dinner."

"That's nice. Oh, by the way, has Delilah been on TV or something before? She looks so familiar, but I can't figure out from where or what. Daryl and Mac don't know much either."

Billy nodded, a proud smile on his face. "Yes, she has. In many things, actually, but I'll tell you where you might recognize her from." He leaned in and whispered something in Carol's ear, who was wide eyed when he pulled away.

"That's **_her_**?!"

"Yep."

"I can't believe I didn't recognize her sooner, and I was actually able to watch that season."

"Surprisingly, that's been the case around here, but don't mention it to her unless she brings it up first, ok? I've noticed she's a bit reserved about her past successes."

She nodded. "I understand, my lips are sealed. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"You too. Thanks for talking to me, I really appreciate it."

"I appreciate it, too."

They exchanged a single kiss on the cheek, just like old times.

"Good night, Carol."

"Night, Billy."

He walked off, both of them feeling a little bit better now that the air had been cleared. Billy nodded at Mac as they passed each other by.

"How'd it go?" Delilah looked up at him curiously as he approached her.

"Pretty good. Carol was very understanding in the end after she let her initial feelings be known, but we definitely resolved things."

She let out a small smile, feeling oddly hopeful and a bit triumphant. "Good, I'm glad." From what he had mentioned, Carol was now the closest thing Billy had to a mother since both Sharon and Rachelle were long gone, and Delilah felt he should at least have somebody. "Ready to go?" Surprisingly, she reached out her hand to him, which shocked her a little.

Billy nodded. "Yes, I am." He took her hand in his, the warm fuzzies filling both of them as they walked towards Inventory Range.

"Hey, while you were gone I thought of another moment to add to the list." Delilah said.

"Yeah? Which one?"

"FLIP! FLIP! FLIPADELPHIA! FLIP! FLIP! FLIPADELPHIA! FLIP! FLIP! FLIP! ADLEPHIA! YA!" He looked over at her and the both busted up laughing, nearly falling into each other.

 

"I take it things went well?" Mac asked upon approaching Carol, who nodded.

"Yes, they did. He's troubled, but he's sincere. I just don't know how things will work out for those two. I care about him, but Rick also means so much to me, and I know Delilah is a good person. Hurt is inevitable, but the thought of that is unpleasant." She heavily sighed, wishing there was some way for the three of them to live happily ever after, but it was impossible at this point. Mac tilted her chin up, giving her a loving smile.

"It will work itself out, I'm sure."

Carol nodded. "You're right, it will." Her sad stare disappeared, replaced by a sly grin. "So, you were going to tell me what you wear underneath a kilt…"

**_TEN MINUTES LATER_ **

"Are you serious, Delilah?" Billy looked up at the second story balcony as she walked out of the control room and down the stairs, carrying an additional BOSE stereo.

"Yes. " She set it down on the partition in the gift shop before putting the iPhone in and scrolling through, looking for the right song as Billy walked to the center of the lobby.

"I don't think I remember how to do it anymore. Besides, we're not even in the right attire."

Delilah smirked to herself, this was Billy's typical cuteness, which had always varied from adorable to annoying. "Once you hear the music, it will come back to you. We'll make do with what we're wearing. This is pretty much a date, and with dinner comes dancing. Plus, we have time to kill until the water boils." She walked over and stood in front of him. "Are you ready?"

He nodded. "Yes, Delilah."

"Good." Delilah shrugged off her flannel and tossed it on a nearby chair before turning around and pressing a few buttons on the stereo remote control, turning the volume up.

"Won't somebody hear us?"

She shook her head. "Nope, the volume is just right." Delilah started the song, quickly putting the remote down on the table and standing in front of Billy again. The romantic string melody of "Por Una Cabeza" began to play throughout Leisure Zone. Billy wrapped his right arm around Delilah's waist, putting his hand on the middle of her back below her shoulder blades as she put her right hand on the same spot on his back, their left hands intertwining as he lead her into the basic walk and progressive link, walking backwards.

"Slow, slow. Quick, quick slow." Delilah said as they stepped to the side. "See, I told you that you'd remember. Your posture and stance is really good, too."

"Thanks." Even before meeting Delilah, Sharon had insisted that all of her boys know how to dance, like any gentleman should, so Billy wasn't completely green.

"Now, closed promenade." They began stepping backwards and to the side as they tangoed. "You know, I always wanted to dance to this song. It was always "Next time, next time", but it just never happened."

"I always think of _Scent of a Woman_ whenever I hear this, and that makes me think of your mom."

Delilah gave him a questioning look. "My mother?"

Billy nodded. "Yes, your mom. Her younger pictures remind me of Gabrielle Anwar."

She chuckled. "Ahh, I see it. You're totally right. Ok, here's the big part." The music picked up with heavier strings accompanied by a piano. The young couple danced from side to side, stepping forward and backwards, swivels and turns. It was a spectacular sight to see, but it felt even better for them to feel. Delilah imagined they were on an actual dance floor, with Billy in a tux and her in a flowing black and white dress with a skirt that fanned out whenever she twirled. She dared to crack a smile and let out a giggle as he twirled and spun her around before bringing Delilah back to him again. The heat that the tango brought out of them was palpable, sweet, and intense, and it made Delilah's mind wander.

"Whose better in bed, me or Chrissy?" Delilah crossed one foot in front of the other in front of the other again as Billy rolled his eyes.

"Delilah, do we need to discuss this?"

She bent down and extended her leg, sliding it in between his open legs with a bit of a seductive yet coy look in her eyes. "Of course, we do. What, did you think I was going to find out and not want to know?"

"No, it's not that."

"What is it then?" Delilah pressed herself to his chest before stepping out as they repeated the movements again once the song had gone back to the softer strings. "I have to know."

"We're having such a nice time, Delilah."

Although his statement was true, she became incredibly ticked off. "Excuse me for wanting to know if the whore who ruined our lives can make you cum faster than I can." They began to Colgada, leaning away from each other as the heavier strings started again before going back to the original position.

"That's all she'll ever be is a whore, darlin', a psychotic one at that. I could ask you the same thing, whose better, me or Rick?"

The earlier smile returned. "Why should I tell you? I can't really compare, there's only a ten year age difference between you and him, which means he has ten years of experience on you." Whenever the heavier section of the song picked up, their heated discussion showed greatly in their movements, which became even swifter and more passionate.

"He's old enough to be your father."

"I don't care, I find it sexy. You're both in the doghouse, buddy. Maybe I should move on and start fresh." Although it was tempting, she loved them too damn much to ever do such a thing. Delilah let go and walked off, but Billy grabbed her hand and spun her back to him, she swept her foot over his before doing the Boleo, which is a whip like swinging of the leg.

"That will never happen."

"What makes you so sure?"

Billy spun Delilah again and dipped her, both having an intensified glare in their eyes all the while. "There will never be anybody that can do to me what you can, Delilah. **_Never_**." He brought Delilah back up from the dip before putting his hands on her face, giving her an incredibly zealous kiss as the song ended. She lost herself in his taste and touch as he wrapped his tongue around hers and sucked, making her weak in the knees. He had totally stumped her at her game and threw her off guard with the kiss, which was proving to be off the charts hot. Delilah gasped for air as they separated, completely knocked for six as they stared at each other. Billy glanced at the boiler when he heard the water bubbling. "Water's ready." He walked off, leaving Delilah speechless.

No matter what went wrong between them, it was that intense undying passion that always quelled whatever problems they were having. The combination of the discussion and the kiss had definitely brought out "Dark Delilah", which made her think of "Dark Rick" and how if the two of them got together, they'd rock the universe.

**_I'm not over him, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun now._ **

Delilah threw her shoulders back and strutted over to Billy. Before he could even make it to the Jetboil Personal Cooking System boiler, she grabbed him by the back of the button up, slamming him against the wall and yanked his white T shirt down to smash her lips on his, pressing herself against him. Billy was shocked, but he immediately grabbed her by the hips as he returned the roughness of the kiss. When she pulled away, they were simultaneously panting. He couldn't tell by the glint in her eyes if she wanted things to go further or not. Once Delilah got her breathing back, she put her hand on Billy's cheek. "You both make me scream. You both take my breath away, you both make my heart skip a beat, I am equally crazy about both of you. For that and other reasons, it's why this is the most difficult decision of my life." She sadly smiled and walked off, leaving him speechless.

 

"This looks awesome, thanks so much." Delilah smiled at Billy as they sat down to eat. They were having macaroni and cheese with Parmesan cheese, which had always been a splurge of Delilah's, and apple juice.

"Well, I know it's not five star, but it's the best I could do with what we've got." Billy smiled as they began sprinkling the Parmesan on their pasta. Things had calmed down since their heated moment earlier, and now they just wanted to relax, even though their minds were clouded with nostalgic passion.

"It's wonderful, I love it, Billy. "White Trash Mac n' Cheese"." Delilah took a bite and smiled. "Mmm, I could eat this forever."

"I know, I never got why you called it "White Trash Mac n' Cheese" though. Why not "Triple Mac n Cheese"?"

"It's because I just pictured slobs in trailers eating it like this, but it doesn't mean it's not bomb to eat." She looked over at him as an interesting thought came to her. "You know, for as crazy about each other as we were, sometimes I couldn't help but wonder why were we even together in the first place? We were so different. We _are_ so different."

Billy finished chewing and gave her an odd look. "What? No way, you're nuts."

"Yes, we were. Let's start with sports. I'm a die hard Giants fan, both San Francisco and New York, while you're a fan of the Los Angeles Dodgers and the Dallas Cowboys, the rival teams. Eww." Delilah made a face and couldn't help but smirk as he shrugged, she could tell he was trying not to laugh at her.

"They're great teams."

"Yeah, well, my San Francisco Giants have won just as many World Series as your shitty Dodgers. Remember what a blast we had at the 2010 World Series? I still can't believe your dad and Papie got us tickets."

"Papie knew everybody."

"Yeah, he was the best. I miss him."

"Me, too."

There was a bit of a silence as they thought back on Bill Sr., the cowboy with a larger than life zest. He always had a zinger and an anecdote for whenever something happened, and he always knew how to brighten up any situation while being optimistic. They weren't just thinking about him, but all the Steversons.

Delilah put her hand on Billy's in an act of comfort, causing him to look up into her beautiful eyes."Maybe we'll find them some day. After you and I found each other again, anything is possible, right?" She offered him a hopeful smile, to which he nodded.

"I hope so." Billy gripped Delilah's hand before releasing. "Let's not forget about the parade back in San Francisco."

Delilah smirked. "Now _that_ was a blast. I still remember the contact high I got from all the pot in the air."

"Even the mayor was stoned out of his skull, quoting Jerry Garcia, but your mom was hilarious, jumping in the parade and actually getting in Lincecum's car." They both started laughing, holding onto their sides, laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes, it finally subsided minutes later.

"My mom is a crack up." Sadness once again draped the dinner, thinking back on Rachelle. "Were you really not able to get ahold of her?"

Billy nodded, forlorn. "Yes. I tried everything, but I haven't tried recently. What about you?"

She shook her head. "No, I couldn't bring myself to tell her. That and I turned my Iridium phone off after everything happened, so even if she did try to get ahold of me, I wouldn't know, but I know she's alive."

"We should call her, maybe now you'll be able to establish a connection."

"Definitely. Not now, but soon." Delilah had wanted to contact Rachelle numerous times, but because of everything that had gone down, in her mind, it demoted her to being weak. She had to force that out of her head, Rachelle wouldn't place the blame on her at all.

Billy tried to alleviate the despair. "So that's it, sports were what made us too different? What about movies?"

"What about them? I have the _best_ taste in movies."

He couldn't hide the smirk this time as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, remind me again how many times I sat through _Titanic_?"

Delilah scoffed. "You're the only person that doesn't like that movie! That's what kind of drew me to you, you looked a bit like Leonardo DiCaprio."

"More than I look like Chace Crawford?"

"Nah, you look like Chace more than you look like Leo, this was before _Gossip Girl_ though, but come on. The movie has bitchen special effects."

"True, but it's like the international tearjerker for girls. You, my sisters, Jennifer. You've seen that movie probably a thousand times, you know what's going to happen!"

She laughed. "It's because every time we hope that Jack lives at the end, and it's been proven more than once that he could have."

"You're right. I remember it was the two of us with Jennifer, Kayla, and Tommy when they re-released it in 3-D. The three of you were crying buckets, Tommy and I couldn't stop laughing at the guy two rows down getting a blowjob."

Delilah covered her mouth as she laughed. "Oh, my gosh, I remember! Jennifer got annoyed and started throwing popcorn, but that didn't stop them! She was such a crazy one, definitely more of a wild child than me."

He raised an eyebrow. " _More_ than you? You were both pretty equal to me, remember when the band was in the opening line up at the first Crue Fest back in 2008?"

"She got on the Tit-E Cam! I didn't, regardless of the constant pleads from everybody, including Tommy Lee. That was another outrageous adventure. I still can't believe I let you all do body shots off of me." She shook her head with a smirk on her face. "Crazy girl, I was."

"Crazy _and_ hot, it's why they wanted to do body shots off of you. I'm just glad you didn't take your top off like Jennifer did." They chuckled at how she would go into "Jennie J", her party girl alter ego.

"God damn this apocalypse, Billy." Delilah said out of nowhere. "We've lost so much, will things ever go back to the way they once were?" She put her head in her hand with her elbow propped up, looking down.

He heavily sighed. "I don't know, Chickpea. I hope so, but no matter what," Billy grabbed her hand, looking into her eyes. "I will never leave you again, I promise."

She squeezed his hand. "A part of me believes that, and someday, all of me will, too."

 

"What were we even laughing about?"

"I have no idea."

Billy and Delilah started laughing again as they climbed the last flight of stairs, but not too loudly. It had been an enjoyable evening all in all, exactly what they both needed after the hellish week. It was a rare few hours of peace before going back to the world as they now knew it. For those few hours, there was no love triangles or twins or apocalypse, it had been the two of them. Delilah looked at Billy when they reached the door, both of them had a small smile on their faces, not noticing her hand in his.

"I had a really nice time, Billy." She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him an affectionate hug.

"Me too, Delilah."

Billy looked down on Delilah in his embrace, they were feeling shy, but he didn't think twice about leaning down and giving her a sweet kiss. Delilah reciprocated, putting her hands on his face and through his hair. When they pulled away, both of their cheeks were tinted red.

"Good night." Delilah said, sort of giggling. She felt like an idiot, but it still reminded her of how things used to be.

Billy smiled at how cute she was. "Good night, gorgeous."

Delilah watched him walk down the stairs and felt an impulse rising up. "Billy, wait."

He turned around when he got to the fourth floor. "Yes, Delilah?"

"Uh, well." She began smoothing out her long locks of hair, an anxious habit she had developed over the years. "I was wondering, if you wanted to, you know, with me, uh…?"

"Spend the night?" Billy filled in the blanks for her.

"Yeah!" Delilah let out an awkward laugh. "Yes, that's what I was trying to ask."

"I'd love to."

She smiled. "Ok, cool. Just do whatever you need to do and I'll be waiting."

"Alright, no problem."

"See you in a few minutes." Delilah turned around and walked through the door, leaving a smiling Billy by himself.

**_FIVE MINUTES LATER_ **

Billy arrived on the fifth floor, washed and ready. Just as he was about to head to Delilah's room, he heard the sound of a door opening and voices talking. Not wanting to further raise speculation, Billy hid behind the rounded secretary's desk adjacent to the elevator, except curiosity got the best of him, and he peered over the side of the desk. A heavyset blonde walked out the door.

"Thanks for everything. It's been so long since somebody actually took the time out of their lives for me."

Billy immediately recognized Christine, but who walked out next was the last person he was ever expecting.

"Well, your initial approach was all wrong, but once you opened up, it was a lot easier to get inside the real you. " Rick said as he stood in the doorway.

**_RICK WAS WITH CHRISTINE?! WHAT THE HELL?! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID IT AGAIN! FIRST SHE TAKES ME AWAY FROM DELILAH, AND NOW SHE'S TRYING TO SWOOP IN AND TAKE RICK!_ **

Christine nodded, looking down on the floor. "Yeah, I agree. I regret not doing it sooner, I would have been a lot happier. I guess now it's all a matter of sticking to it, right?" She looked up at him, her gloomy eyes held the slightest glimmer of hope.

"Absolutely, but you have to remember to put others before yourself."

"Do you think Delilah will forgive me?"

Rick shook his head. "Not a chance in hell, Christine. Maybe if you're lucky, she'll hear you out. If she was able to hear Billy, I guess that means she'll listen to you as well." He heavily sighed, missing Delilah so much already. Her laugh, her smile, her presence in general was what he craved most of all. _I have to talk to her. Tomorrow, when she's had the night to calm down. She was so distraught earlier..._

"I certainly hope so. You're a good man, Rick Grimes, don't ever forget it. You see people for who they really are, even when they refuse to see it for themselves." She took both of his hands in hers. "Thank you again, and I wish you luck with my sister. Good night, Rick." Christine gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and walked off, feeling better about the future.

"Good night." Rick had listened to Christine's sob story for almost five hours, but he was optimistic that he actually scared her straight. "Only time will tell." He said aloud to nobody in particular and closed the door, completely unaware that Billy had been listening the whole time.

Even after Christine left and Rick went back into his room, Billy sat on the floor underneath the desk, in total shock and disgust, further realizing what a cunning monster Christine was. "That bitch will get hers, one way or the other."

 

Delilah didn't know what was taking Billy so long, but she was secretly grateful. It had given her additional time to find a suitable sleeping outfit, finally deciding on a fitted mint green tank top and cream colored pajama pants with rainbow polka dots. Although they had had numerous sleepovers in the past, this one was particularly hyped, since they hadn't had one in almost two years. Delilah was worried she had jumped the gun by asking him so quickly, but she didn't want to be alone tonight. A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts, and she forced herself to take a deep breath. "Relax, girl. It's going to be fine. Everything will be ok in the end, just like that quote. If it's not ok, then it's not the end." Delilah answered the door and burst into a huge smile at the sight in front of her.

"Can you say "Hi"?" Billy was crouched down on the ground, Santino and Serena were standing up. The twins were fully awake, wearing blue and pink footie pajamas, respectively, and had wide smiles on their faces.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

The twins then erupted into a fit of baby laughter in the midst of their babbling.

Delilah silently giggled, her smile impossibly broadening. Even though they would never be her children with Billy, Delilah adored them as if they were, it had definitely been love at first sight. "Hello there, my little cutie pies."

Santino raised his arms, opening and closing his hands at Delilah. "Up, up, up. I want uppy"

"You got it, handsome." Delilah picked up the baby and placed him on her hip while Santino nuzzled her chest, placing his hands on her boobs, causing her to gasp before Billy joined her in the laughter. "Looks like he's already inherited Daddy's taste in breasts."

The little incident caused them both to blush. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. No matter what age, your boobs are irresistible."

Delilah rolled her eyes, still laughing. "Very funny."

Serena started tugging on Billy's jeans. "Da-da, daddy, want uppy, too."

Billy swooped her up in the air, holding her out as she giggled. "Daddy's got you, baby girl." He looked over at Delilah. "Can you watch them while I get the-"

She cut him off, shaking her head. "I was actually going to tell you to bring them, I did some "shopping" earlier in the week." Delilah handed Santino to him and walked over to the utility closet. Billy smiled as he watched her wheel out a portable Disney Baby Playard in black, white, red, and pink adorned with Mickey and Minnie Mouse all over, including a Mickey and Minnie Mouse mobile hanging over the crib.

"Where and when?"

"I told you, earlier in the week. I didn't know if you got anything." Delilah wheeled in the Playard as Billy closed the door. "It will fit both of them." She took Santino out of Billy's arms and set him inside while he set Serena down. Both babies were still babbling as Delilah handed them Mickey and Minnie Mouse dolls that were in the crib before turning the mobile on, the "Mickey Mouse Club" theme tune started playing. "M-I-C, K-E-Y, M-O-U-S-E!" She smiled as she watched them, feeling Billy wrap his arms around her from behind and his chin rest on her shoulder. "Good night, tiny prince and princess. Have happy dreams of Disneyland in your mind." The music from the mobile worked, because they had fallen asleep almost instantly. "They're so darling, you know that? I really do love them." While it killed her that their dream had been stolen, Delilah forced those feelings away. No matter what, Santino and Serena were her family, she would love and protect them forever.

Hearing this devastated Billy, admiring her strength for being able to love the twins, but it didn't decrease the pain between them. He pulled her tighter to his chest. "I know. Baby, I'm so sorry they're not ours."

Delilah turned around in Billy's hold, she could feel the pain. "Billy, even if we get back together, we can't have children."

He gave her a weird look. "Why not? We always said we'd have the best kids."

"Because if we did, they'd be sibling-cousins with the twins. That's all kinds of weird." They both looked at each other and smirked.

"Well, if it's meant to be, we'll figure it out."

She nodded. "Sure." She liked Billy's optimism, but it certainly complicated things. One man wanted a fresh start and security of their future, the other didn't even know what their future held. It was going to be a _very loooong_ week.

Delilah got into bed, watching as Billy stripped down to his black Calvins and joined her. They were both enveloped with a familiar tenderness as they whispered and kissed into the night, falling asleep after making love for the second time. Billy didn't dare tell Delilah about what he saw with Rick and Christine, he didn't want to upset her any more than she already was, but it would not get off of his mind, and it made him worry. Worry that Christine would strike again and that Rick would be with her in retaliation of Delilah, but Rick didn't seem like he'd go down easily. As Billy drifted off to sleep, he decided he should approach Rick in the morning, letting him know that there were no hard feelings between them and that Delilah would pick who was best for her.


	59. The Masses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Members from all three groups sit down to discuss the love triangle, with everybody picking sides. Billy and Delilah share a sweet moment with the twins that is interrupted by Maggie and Madison. Delilah attempts to break everything down to them. Billy confides in Tara and politely approaches Rick, the latter having undesirable and shocking results.

**Hello world! What did we think of the premiere?! I know I spent the first five minutes screaming my head off, but I was crying by the end. Carol is a BADASS! Nobody messes with her! I also knew Mary was Gareth's mom, but I didn't know Alex was his brother! I have a feeling Gareth is still alive! This episode was intense, like Conan O'Brien said, they took it to a new level. Be prepared for things to take a dark turn in my story!**

**As I've mentioned before, Jennifer is a combination of blonde long haired Jennifer Lawrence and long haired Shailene Woodley. The part where she's jumping up and down was taken directly from _Silver Lining's Playbook_ lol.**

**Thanks again to bluecrush611, Hey01ig, SilverSun09, RebornRose1992, texasbelle91, and Znon, you guys are the best! :) Check out Hey01ig's two awesome _Walking Dead_ stories, she's a shining star! :)**

**_Chapter Fifty Nine: The Masses_ **

**_The Next Day, 9:35 am_ **

The weekends were lazy days for Jellbany, the residents slept in until around 11, sometimes noon. Except this morning was different, and some were up much earlier than others.

Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Michonne, Carol, Daryl, Tara, Madison, Javier, Scott, and Avery were all sitting around one of the meeting tables. After the events that occurred the day before, Michonne suggested a sit down to discuss how to approach the situation. Rick and Delilah's breakup, the whole love triangle in general, was something that was heavily affecting all three groups, and there needed to be some kind of answer to it all.

"What are we going to do?" Madison asked. The cowgirl, known for her spunk, was particularly somber this cold October morning. While her heart was breaking for Delilah, she also felt for Rick. They had become pretty close the past couple months, and Madison hated to see him hurting.

Glenn spoke up. "I don't know. There's nothing that we can really do, it's between the three of them, but how can she go back to Billy after everything he did?"

"She'd be out of her mind." Maggie said, her fist clenched hand to her mouth. "I want to be mad at her, I really do, but I can't." She blinked, hot tears rolling down her cheeks out of pure frustration. Rick and Delilah were so great together, this was taking quite the toll. "Delilah risked her life for Rick and the kids, I know she loves him, but she hasn't been the same since Billy and Christine got here. If she broke up with Rick, it must be something really serious."

Glenn took her hand, trying to comfort his girl. "I know, this isn't something that any of us are happy about. I love Delilah, she's like a little sister to me, but I'm on Rick's side. He opened up and let somebody in for the first time since Lori died, and Delilah knew that."

Scott cleared his throat. "I know that we're feeling indebted to the people we've been with the longest. Madison and Javier have been with Delilah, Avery and I with Billy, and the rest of you with Rick. I've known Billy for the past year and a half. Even though it's hard to consider what I'm about to say because of all that he's done, I believe that Billy really is a good person that just made a terrible mistake. He's proven himself numerous times as a strong leader. With my prior medical expertise, the amount of anti-depressants he was on should have killed him, he's lucky to be alive. The pills had an exorbitant effect on him, he wasn't the same person Delilah knew, Billy was practically comatose. He tried to be cordial with Christine, but it was difficult with her constant cold demeanor. I think he will go above and beyond to get Delilah back."

"Please don't go there. After what happened, Delilah would be an idiot to go back with Billy. He fucked her sister and tried to kill her! What isn't anybody getting here?! Fuck love! Love went out the window the minute he agreed to go along with Christine's plan. Honestly, Delilah should have killed them on the spot. I'm Team Rick all the way." Avery folded her arms across her chest. While she had been cordial with Billy, she still wasn't speaking to him. Unlike Carol and supposedly Delilah, she wasn't as forgiving.

"I'm sorry, Avery, but I have to agree with him. When I heard everything that Billy's gone through, I felt for him. He was manipulated by Christine the same way I was by The Governor. We really bonded and he poured his heart out to me, I really saw into his soul. I know it's only been a week, but I can tell that he has been consumed by guilt and regret and that he will do whatever it takes for Delilah to be with him again." Tara added. Billy considered Tara his best friend at Jellbany, she was one of the only people there willing to speak to him. She didn't hold the past against him, rather she sat with him, talking long into the night, and encouraging Billy to talk to Delilah and tell her everything.

Beth gripped Scott's hand. "Billy's a nice guy, you're right about that, but bottom line, he hasn't fully redeemed himself yet. Rick doesn't have anything he has to prove to Delilah, they were both vulnerable. I know that when you care about somebody, hurt is part of the package, but what she did is all wrong. If she wasn't over Billy, she shouldn't have started up with Rick." Even Beth was surprised with how brutally honest she was, but she couldn't hold back. _Rick_ was her family, Delilah wasn't. No matter what happened, she would always take Rick's side.

"Rick may be angry now, but he just needs a bit to let it settle. Like I told Carl yesterday, it was the right thing to do, because it wouldn't be fair for Delilah to be with Rick if she still has feelings for Billy. Is that something we can all agree on? Isn't it better that they take a break than to run the risk of ruining what they have by doing something stupid? " Michonne asked. Only a few heads nodded in silence.

Carol heavily sighed. "I'm kind of neutral. I'm close with both Rick and Billy, and I've taken a liking to Delilah. I respect her strength and authority, she's a gladiator. When Mac and I saw her with Billy last night-"

"Delilah was with Billy last night?" Glenn asked, everybody else seemed surprised as well.

"Y-yes, she was. They were going to get something to eat." Carol wasn't sure if she should have spilled the beans on the two of them together, but she was feeling a bit reluctant to be honest with the group. "I want all three of them to be happy, but I know it isn't always possible." Despite how Ed had broken her in every way imaginable, a small glimmer of a hopeless romantic would always be within Carol, even though happy endings weren't obtainable all the time.

"Spoiled Princess Bitch is a cock hopper."

"Daryl!" Carol scolded, to which the modern day Robin Hood shrugged.

"What? She is. She goes from Rick to her ex, I'm sure they've hit the sheets already, I wouldn't doubt it, and then she'll probably go back to Rick. She'll fuck them both for a week and then freak out because she was wasting time boning them instead of deciding who she wants to be with. Rick's my boy, he's my brother, and he's hurtin' cuz of her."

"Excuse me, Daryl, but I don't think that's the case." Madison piped up. "Javier and I have been with Delilah for a year and a half. In that time, we've seen her cry herself to sleep about Billy, taking the blame for what happened. I don't think she ever got over him. When she's with Rick, their love is evident, but it hasn't been as affectionate lately. Things have been on edge, and I could sense something going on with Billy yesterday. As crazy as this sounds, I think she's truly in love with both of them."

"This ain't Utah, honey! She can't have ten guys, she has to pick one or none!" Daryl slammed his fist on the table, startling everybody. Madison was quick to retaliate.

"Don't snap at me! It's her choice, not ours! I know we're all mad and at odds, but we have to think of Delilah and her feelings, too. I don't think she was trying to fuck with anybody's head or toy with their hearts, Delilah is not a cold and devious monster like her sister. She wouldn't even talk to anybody yesterday, I could hear her wailing through the door. This wasn't an easy decision for her, I'm sure." Madison wasn't about to go _Laguna Beach_ on everybody's asses, even though Daryl had pissed her off just now. All she cared about was Delilah's state of mind, it was part of her job as best friend.

Javier joined in. "I'm with Mads, you guys. A picture's worth a thousand words, and I've seen Delilah's photo albums. They were insanely in love, it's only natural that all the feelings of their relationship are creeping up on her. I mean, if it was Lori that came back over Billy, we'd be weighing out her and Delilah. Nobody can decide this verdict but Delilah, we have to respect that no matter who we think is best suited. As her friends and neighbors, we have to make sure she's ok. Maybe now she'll be ready to confide in somebody, one of us should go talk to her."

Everybody was in agreement over that and started nodding.

"I'll go." Madison offered.

"Me, too."

Glenn looked over at Maggie. "Are you sure?" He was a little taken aback that she volunteered since she was clearly on Rick's side.

She nodded. "I am, I want to hear what she has to say about all this and find out if there's any way I can help out, whether it be tough love or just a shoulder to cry on." Although she didn't like the current predicament, Maggie still considered Delilah a friend, but if she chose Billy over Rick, it would definitely make things difficult to endure.

**_October 20th, 2008, 11:30 am_ **

_Jennifer rang the doorbell and knocked on Billy's front door, decked out in a white tank top, black yoga shorts and flip flops, her caramel colored blonde hair in a ponytail. She hoped that their PiYo session would relax Delilah, she seemed so stressed lately. A moment later, Lupe, Billy's maid, opened the door. Elvis, Billy's black and white Great Dane, appeared next to her._

" _Ahh, Meess Hennifer! How wonderful to see you!" Lupe was a short and heavyset Columbian woman with tan skin, curly brown hair that went under her ears, a thick accent, and always wore a bright smile. She certainly was the happiest housekeeper one would ever meet._

_Jennifer returned the smile, taking her sunglasses off. "Hi, Lupe, how are you? Is Delilah up yet?" She patted Elvis on the head. "Hey, King! What's up?"_

" _Si, si, come in, come in!" She pulled Jennifer inside. "I've been trying to wake them for hours." Lupe turned toward the staircase. "Meess De-li-lah! Meester Bil-ly! Meess Hennifer is here!" Elvis started groaning and jumped up on Jennifer, humping her._

" _Whoa, Elvis, no!" She started laughing as she tried to push him off of her._

" _Meester Elvis! No, no, no! No hump Meess Hennifer! Down, down muchacho." Lupe gently grabbed him by the collar off of Jennifer, causing the dog to stroll off in disappointment._

_The next thing they saw was Delilah's baby pink Adidas gym bag sliding down the staircase until landing in the foyer, followed by laughter._

" _We're up, don't worry, Lupe!" Delilah giggled out._

_Billy walked around the corner, dressed in jeans and a Led Zeppelin T-Shirt, giving her a piggyback ride down the stairs. "Sorry, we were just getting ready." Both of them had laughing smiles on their faces._

_Lupe let out a joyful laugh. "Ay dios mio! You two are such tortolitos jovenes! Ahh, muy romantico! Ok, off I clean!" She strolled off, humming in Spanish, while Jennifer snickered._

" _What did she say?"_

" _She said we're young love birds. Hey, Jenn."_

" _Hey."_

" _Good morning, Jennifer!" Delilah beamed, making the older girl smile._

" _Hiya, sunshine!" She watched the couple as they got to the bottom of the stairs. "Well, look at you. This is a total change up from last night, I like it."_

_Delilah hopped off of Billy's back, looking absolutely adorable in a hot pink terrycloth Juicy outfit with a cobalt blue tank top underneath and white sneakers. "Well, it's a new day, and who wouldn't be in a great mood waking up to this handsome face every morning?" She smiled up her boyfriend._

" _Right back at you, gorgeous." Billy elbowed her affectionately. "Anything to put a smile on my Chickpea's face to last all day."_

" _Aww, Babeadee, you always know exactly what to say." Delilah put her hands on Billy's face and kissed him._

_Jennifer was thrilled to see Delilah so happy, but she was bubbling with excitement and had to get Billy alone. "Hey, Chickpea, sweetheart."_

_Delilah and Billy looked over at her. "Yeah, hun?"_

" _Could you be a lamb and refill my Brita for me?" Jennifer held up her Brita bottle and shook it, causing Delilah to give her a weird look._

" _Why do you need me to do it? You know where the kitchen is."_

" _Please, Lila Loo. You can do it faster than me. I just wanna finish with PiYo so we can go to Panera Bread!"_

_The younger girl laughed. "You're such a foodie, Jennifer!" She threw her arms around her friend, who returned the hug. "It's one of the many reasons why I love you so much!" Delilah took the bottle from her. "PiYo is rejuvenating, but even I'll admit that Panera is totally bomb." She strolled off to the kitchen. "I'll be right back."_

" _I know, it's what makes PiYo twice as fun!" Jennifer watched until Delilah was out of sight before turning back to Billy, a huge smile on her face. "Billy! Oh, my God! You're going to propose?!"_

_His face burst into a delighted smile and he nodded. "Yeah, I am."_

" _What brought this all on? Tell me everything!"_

" _You really wanna know?" Jennifer nodded. "She admitted that her greatest fear is me leaving her for Christine."_

" _I know, right? If you did, I'd have to kill you myself. That chick is nothing but trouble." She shook her head, disgusted._

" _Don't I know it? There's not a chance in hell that would ever happen. I've pretty much stopped talking to her because she's so terrible to Delilah. When she broke down last night, it just killed me to see her like that, and I decided why wait any longer? I want the whole world to know that she's mine."_

_Jennifer had a huge grin, accentuating her lower dimples. "Oh, my gosh! That's the sweetest thing I've heard! I can't believe Billy Steverson, The ZBT Party King, is getting married!" She threw her arms around Billy's neck, giving him a big hug, but he could sense something wasn't right._

" _Jennifer, are you sure you're ok with this? I'm not trying to rub it in your face at all." Even though they had moved past Jennifer's attempted sabotage at the beginning of his relationship with Delilah, Billy sometimes was unsure if she still had romantic feelings for him._

_Her smile disappeared as she stepped out of the hug. "Ahh, Billy. No, not at all!" She put her hand on his shoulder. "What happened when you two first got together, it was jealousy and anger, it got the best of me. I'd rather have you as my friend over not having you in my life at all, and Delilah, too. Seriously, you're both family to me and I'd do anything for you. Nothing to worry about, so tell me about the ring." Jennifer tried to change the subject. There were moments where it did hurt, especially since Billy was her second biggest relationship after her high school sweetheart and she still had a hard time finding the right guy, but she put it aside for their happiness, knowing that one day she would find a love like he had with Delilah._

" _You're family to me, too, always. I don't have one yet, I want a custom designed ring so nobody else will have one like hers. I want something unique, I was thinking maybe in the shape of a flower, since I always call her "Tiger Lily", and then our birthstones surrounding the diamond, what do you think?"_

_Jennifer's smile reappeared again. "It sounds perfect."_

" _We'll talk more about it this weekend, with my mom and Rachelle and my sisters and Mamie."_

" _Ok." She took both of his hands, her smile impossibly broadening. "I'm so excited." Jennifer started jumping up and down and giggling. "Delilah is going to make such a cute bride, I'm so excited! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!"_

_The sight made Billy laugh. "Yes, I can tell."_

" _What are we all excited about?" Delilah strolled back into the foyer with the freshly refilled water bottle._

_Jennifer stopped jumping and glanced over at Billy, who gave her a questioning look. "I've decided I want to get boobs as big as yours!" She grabbed Delilah's boobs. "Honk! Honk! Then I'll get a new boyfriend."_

_Billy had to turn away to hide the laughter. Delilah was a little shocked, but shrugged it off. "Ok… whatever makes you happy. I told you that Angelo wants to ask you out, right?"_

" _What, did he finally get over you?"_

_Delilah scoffed. "You and Billy are nuts, he's not into me." She tossed her phone to Jennifer. "Get his number out of my phone and take it from there. Here's your Brita, we better book it." Delilah handed her the bottle and grabbed her gym bag, turning to Billy. "Bye, Billy."_

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second." He gently grabbed Delilah and pulled her into him as Jennifer texted Angelo._

" _What's up, babe?"_

" _How are you, you doing ok? After last night, I mean." Billy's arms snaked around her waist and stared into her eyes with fondness and concern._

_She nodded as her arms wrapped around his neck. "I told you, I'm fantastic. It was just my subconscious psyching me out again, but everything is fine, it's a beautiful new day. I appreciate everything you've done, what we did last night was exactly what I needed." Delilah winked at him, which Billy cracked a laughing smile over._

" _Of course, darlin'. I'll never hesitate in giving you anything you want or need. Your pain and problems are my pain and problems, I'll always try to help you. Like I said, I will never let anything or anybody get between us, especially Christine. I don't think you'll know how much I love you, Delilah, it's impossible to define."_

_Delilah smiled up at him, feeling her cheeks burn. "I feel the exact same way about every single thing you said. The only thing that can measure up is how much I love you." She leaned in and gave him a kiss, both of them laughing into it. One kiss evolved into a whole series as they clung onto each other, the sweet passion enveloping them._

_Jennifer did a double take from her phone and rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright." She tugged Delilah's arm, trying to pull her away. "Earth to Endless Liplock, come on!" With another tug, Delilah and Billy's lips parted, Jennifer couldn't help but laugh. "Jeez! I'm taking the free tour, I oughta pay for the full membership with this show."_

" _Sorry." Delilah flung her bag over her shoulder. "We just kind of lose ourselves in each other." She clutched Billy's chin. "One last kiss." They kissed again, this time much briefer. "I'll see you later, ok? I love you."_

" _Sounds good. I love you, too, baby. Now get out of here." He smacked her lightly on the butt once she turned around, causing her to gasp and glance over her shoulder at him, her mouth agape to his sly grin._

" _Bil-ly! Not in front of Jennifer."_

" _Ha! Yeah, don't spank me in front of Jennifer, but it's ok to suck face in front of her. Come on, kiddo." Jennifer laughed, tugging Delilah by the arm and out the door._

" _Bye, girls."_

" _Bye!" They both said back as he closed the door, grinning from ear to ear, watching Delilah skip ahead of Jennifer._

" _I'm gonna marry that boy one day, ya know that?"_

_At that moment, Jennifer was glad that Delilah was in front of her. "Oh, I'm sure you will." She replied with a happy smirk._

 

Billy woke up from his dream, remembering that day very well, how excited Jennifer was over the upcoming proposal. He wished that there was a way to get her back again, but maybe it was her spirit that reunited him with Delilah. Billy hoped that she picked him in the end, but what he said to Carol was the truth, he doubted it. To Billy's surprise, Delilah wasn't next to him, but he could hear the sounds of talking. He looked over the bed to find her in the same Juicy outfit from that day, on the floor with the twins in her lap and her iPad perched up against the wall. She held them close and pointed at the screen. "Look, here comes one of the best parts."

Billy couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight in front of him. "Hey there."

Delilah looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning, sleepyhead. You're just in time for the ending."

Billy sank down to the floor and joined them, seeing that they were watching _Aladdin_ on the iPad. "This was always one of your favorites." He took Santino and placed him in his lap.

She nodded. "Yep. The end never fails to makes me cry, no matter what." Her voice cracked and she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched Aladdin set The Genie free, tears streaming down her face as Genie laughed in Aladdin's face when he couldn't grant him The Nile, causing her to laugh with her tears and the babies to let out little sighs that turned into giggles.

"It's a great ending, that's for sure. How long have they been up?"

"A couple hours. I fed them breakfast, gave them fresh diapers, and dressed them. I remembered I had some movies on my iPad, I figured they haven't seen many and it would be a nice treat."

"You always had a terrific maternal instinct." Billy set the twins down and pulled Delilah into his lap after she turned the iPad off. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they stared into each other's eyes.

"What can I say? One of my biggest dreams is motherhood." Delilah heavily sighed and looked down, a part of her would still be broken over what happened. _I can't even decide which guy I want to end up with, how can I even think about having children right now?!_ Billy could detect the sadness in her voice, but she cut him off before he could comfort her, noticing his arm. "You call her Rini?"

He nodded. "Yes, that was another tattoo for you as well."

"Just like we planned to called her. Thanks for keeping to it."

"You're welcome."

"I've been meaning to ask, why did you bring your guitar?"

Billy smiled as he pushed her hair back. "I was going to sing "Your Eyes" as an "I'm sorry" and "I'm still in love with you" rolled into one. "

Delilah cracked a smile. "Your Eyes" was a song from _RENT_ , one of her all time favorite musicals. At sixteen and a half, she had the privilege to sing that and "One Song Glory" when she played Roger in a gender bender version of the show that was put on by LGBT LA, she had even used "Billy Boy Blue" on stage. Although he had serenaded her countless times before, music bonded them for life, no matter what. "That's really sweet. You know what I was thinking of yesterday? The time we got into that huge argument, it was our first breakup. You stood outside my house with "Keep On Loving You" by REO Speedwagon blaring from an old school boombox-"

"That I covered with a black trash bag while I was holding it up because it was pouring rain-"

"Totally puling a _Say Anything_ -"

"While Jack was filming the whole thing."

They both started laughing. "I ran out, you put the boombox down and you said you didn't want it to be over. I told you "It's not over, it still isn't over." before grabbing you by the shirt and fiercely kissing you as you picked me up in your arms. I had literally been watching _The Notebook_ before you got there and was feeling inspired."

Billy chuckled. "Such a hopeless romantic."

"I still am, not even you could break me, Billy Steverson." It was the hopeless romantic that allowed Delilah to fall in love again, but it wouldn't be the deciding factor on which man she selected. On impulse, she leaned up and pressed her lips to Billy's, kissing him with all her frustrations, confusions, and love. He reciprocated the actions and emotions, gently laying down on the floor, the kiss never breaking, only intensifying as their tongues crossed back and forth in each other's mouths. Kissing her again was a mixed reaction, ranging from feeling like it had been years to feeling like it was only minutes ago. Just as Delilah wrapped her legs around his waist and Billy's hand traveled up her shirt, a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Delilah? Are you awake? It's Madison."

"And Maggie."

Billy and Delilah separated and gave each other wide eyed looks.

"Crap! What are we going to do?" He panicked, scrambling to get his clothes.

Delilah took a deep breath, calming herself down. "Don't worry. We're going to face it head on, just get dressed." They rose to their feet as Billy got dressed. Before Delilah opened the door, Billy pulled her in for a passionate kiss good bye and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you for last night, Billy. I guess you can say I needed it."

"It's no problem." Billy looked down at her. "I love you, Delilah. Even if you go back to Rick, I'm glad we had this time together."

"I love you, too, Billy, and so am I." There was no way Delilah would be able to make a decision now, but last night would help her compare and contrast as far as Billy went. "It's going to take longer than a day to figure it out, though."

Billy chuckled. "I would hope so." He looked over at Santino and Serena playing with the Mickey and Minnie Mouse dolls. "Hey, would you mind watching the twins for me? There's something I need to take care of. It won't take too long."

Delilah didn't know what he had to do, but she figured it was something with Eugene. "Sure, no problem. Just come back when you're done."

He nodded. "Great, thanks. I'll see you in a bit." They quickly pecked before Billy opened the door. Madison and Maggie were standing there with lugubrious looks on their faces, their arms folded across their chests. "Hi, girls."

"Hi." Madison said.

"Billy." Maggie nodded.

Billy walked out and turned back to Delilah. "Bye, Delilah. I'll be back later."

"Bye." She watched him walk off before facing the girls again, having a feeling as to why they were there. "Come in." Delilah stepped aside for them to walk in and closed the door. "Sit down."

"How are you feeling?" Madison asked as she and Maggie sat on Delilah's bed.

"I'm ok. I finally stopped crying, but I have a feeling that it's not the end of that." Delilah picked Serena up, putting her in the Playard with the Minnie Mouse doll. "Have either one of you seen or talked to Rick?"

"No, we haven't." Maggie said.

"It's why we came here to talk to you. Delilah, what's going on? First off, are you ok?"

Delilah looked over at them as she picked Santino up. "I'm ok right now, but not in general." She put Santino and his doll with Serena before joining the girls on her bed. "I know that you all are aware of what happened with me and Rick. I'm sorry I didn't talk to anybody, I was too distraught. How much do you know?"

"Carl talked to Michonne, that Rick said it was a mutual decision and not to be mad at you, that you still have feelings for Billy but were going to decide between one of them. She thinks that you did the right thing, that it wouldn't be fair for you to carry on with Rick if you're feeling for Billy." Maggie said, looking down.

Delilah was touched by how Michonne stood up for her, not really thinking she deserved it. "I told him I needed a week to figure everything out. He was so angry, and rightfully so. We both said some things that were wrong, I'm hoping that he's at least calmed down a little today."

Madison spoke up next. "Why was Billy here with the twins? Delilah, please tell me you didn't sleep with him?" She could feel her eyes widen, watching Delilah's face turn red and she couldn't look at her or Maggie.

"Uh, well, I, um…"

 ** _"WHAT?!"_** Maggie snapped. "How could you do that to Rick?!" Delilah jumped at the booming annoyance in her voice, she had rarely seen this side of Maggie, only that fight with Christine, and it was terrifying.

Madison held on to Maggie. "Mags, calm down, I've got this." She glanced at Delilah. "Are you fucking stupid?! Why would you do that?"

Delilah couldn't take it anymore and lashed back. "I don't need this! I have been going crazy for a week trying to talk myself out of having feelings for Billy, but I couldn't! That's why I broke up with Rick, because of that and I was worried I'd act out on something stupid and ruin what we have. Also, I don't know if you've been informed that he lied to me, too."

Maggie shook her head firmly. "Rick never lies."

"Well, he did. Billy told him that he went looking for me, and when I asked Rick if they discussed anything serious, he said no. It broke my heart that he would hide something so huge from me, because you're right, Maggie, he never lies, but he did this time." She watched Maggie's glare soften before continuing. "Regardless of that, I love him so much, but now that Billy's back, all the old feelings have risen to the surface. He was my first love, and at one point, the love of my life, I can't just ignore the fact that he's here. I told Rick that I most likely won't end up with Billy but that I need to figure out if this isn't fate bringing him back to me. If anything, I'm mad at myself for being such a torn indecisive mess whose unable to decide who she wants to be with. This is my fault, not Rick's or Billy's, mine. I'm scared that Rick will leave because of this when he promised he wouldn't. I know that everybody is hurting over this and now things are divided. Last night with Billy wasn't about sex, it was about love, a reunion. We were getting to know each other again. It was nice, but it doesn't make this any easier, almost like it's become bigger than me. I'm equally in love with both of them, and I don't know how I'm going to pick just one." Delilah hung her head down low, almost ashamed. Difficult was too little of a word to describe her predicament. Overall, it was embarrassing that at twenty two years old, she was in the center of a damn love triangle. _It can't be like this forever._

Madison and Maggie watched her, feeling bad for initially barking. This hadn't been done for some selfish reason, rather, she had spared Rick so she could step back and think things through without making a reckless mistake and hurting anybody further. Maggie heavily sighed, placing her hand on top of Delilah's, who looked up at her. "Just let it out."

Madison nodded, placing her hand on Delilah's shoulder. "We're here for you. While we're upset over all this, we still care about your wellbeing, so spill."

Delilah knew that she should have gotten the verbal beat down of a lifetime, but the fact that they were actually wanting to listen made her feel a little bit better. She took a deep breath. "Alright. It all started when…"

 

Billy strolled down the stairs, trying to be subdued, not wanting to get people talking, but he was just too happy. It wasn't just that he had slept with Delilah last night, it was more that they had been together. Talking, laughing, like old times. They were getting to know each other again, and it felt fantastic. Alas, he knew this wasn't going to be an effortless assessment for Delilah. He was well aware that she was in love with both of them, it was going to take time, all he could do was be patient and easygoing with her, but he still felt an obligation to talk to Rick. While Billy could tell Rick was a smart man, he really hoped that he didn't sleep with Christine, it would make Delilah a mess. Just as he opened the door to the bottom stairwell, Billy saw Tara in the lobby and smiled.

"Hey, Tara!" He walked over to her, his smile broadening. "How are you today?" Without even thinking, Billy swept her up in a huge hug and spun her around, making the girl laugh. Tara smiled as he put her down.

"I'm fine, but it looks like you're in a very good mood. I think this is the first time I've seen you smile since we've met. "

He nodded. "Well, I'm finally in a good mood and not having the crap beaten out of me."

"What brought it on?"

Billy was a little hesitant, but he knew he could trust Tara not to say anything. "I was with Delilah last night. It was just like how it was when we were first dating, relaxed and worry free, we both needed it."

Tara smiled a little. While they were all split down the middle in regards to who Delilah picked, she was glad to see Billy was happy, he had gone through hell and back. "That's really great, Billy. I'm happy for you. Do you think you guys will get back together?"

He shrugged. "I really don't know, but all I can do is stand back and wait to see who she wants in the end. What's going on with you, missy? Looks like you're in a love square yourself. First with Avery and Daryl, now Rosita." Billy elbowed her, causing them both to smirk. "I saw Rosita checking you out yesterday."

"Really? You did?" Tara could feel her face heating up. Avery had focused all her attention on Abraham, she was almost a lost cause, but maybe Rosita would be a different story. "I don't know what's going on. They're both hot, and Avery is cool, except she seems a bit like a tease."

"Most bi girls are. Don't worry, it will all work itself out, I'm sure."

She nodded. "Yeah, same for you."

"I hope so. By the way, have you seen Rick? There's some stuff I want to discuss with him."

"Yeah, I saw him out by the field where the target practices are held." She pointed backwards with her thumb.

"Great, thanks. I better get to it then."

"Alright, I'll see you around." They bumped fists and walked off. Just as Tara reached the stairwell door, Billy turned around.

"Hey, Tara?"

"Yeah?" She glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Thank you, for everything you've done this past week. Listening to my problems, giving me advice, taking the time out of your life when it's so much easier to just keep walking. I know it's been such a short time, but you're pretty much my best friend here. "

Tara smiled, his declaration had touched her heart. Over the past week, they had really developed a brother-sister type relationship, which was cathartic, since both of them were now orphans. "It's no problem, really. You did a stupid thing, but you're still a good person, and you are stopping at nothing to redeem yourself. I'm trying to do the same thing every day. You're not alone, we're both damaged souls."

"You've got that right. Oh, I forgot to mention earlier, Eugene told me to tell you he thinks you're seriously hot." They both chuckled as Tara rolled her eyes.

"Dude, I'm into girls."

"I know. I'll see you soon, Tara."

"Bye, Billy."

 

Rick was outside, taking a walk around the premises on this gloomy Saturday morning. The weather was as bad as yesterday, it looked like it was going to rain at any moment, the sky and clouds stenciled with grey. He needed to clear his head after last night, he had been so brusque with Delilah and hit below the belt with some of the things he said, it was in the moment of being both shocked and panicked. At least better judgment had been used with Christine, who he had underestimated in regards to seduction. While he was glad that she finally opened up, he wondered if she was genuine about making good on her word, it seemed as if she had finally hit the bottom. Rick was unsure if he should tell Delilah about Christine when he went to see her in a little bit to apologize for his cruel words and to approach this on a more understanding level.

"Rick!" He turned around to see Billy calling out to him from the end of the factory and waving. "Stay there, I'll come to you." Rick didn't really feel like staying, but a part of him was curious on what he wanted, having a feeling somehow it was about Delilah. The young man ran up. "Hey, how are you today? Got a minute?"

"Sure." Rick curtly replied, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Cool." Billy started nervously laughing and scratching his head. "I thought over what I wanted to say and now my mind is a blank, guess that happens when you've got too much-"

Rick cut him off. "Just spit it out, Billy."

Billy could sense that his befuddled speech had annoyed Rick, which was the last thing he wanted. With an assertive gaze, he began to speak. "It's about what's going on. Look, I know about what Delilah said to you, how you guys broke up. This isn't easy on anybody. You, me, her, especially Delilah, she's kind of a mess right now. I know you're upset, but I'm sure it's hitting the kids just as hard, and that's always difficult. Carl, from what I've seen, you've raised a mighty fine boy. I mean, to punch somebody straight in the stomach upon first meeting, that's pretty ballsy, but he defends the honor of his dad and his dad's woman. Judith is one of the sweetest babies I've ever met, and being around her has really helped the twins come out of their shell, especially my little girl. The only children they interacted with before coming here were Travis and Clementine, no other babies. You've got yourself some great kids, and I'm sorry that they're hurting right now over all of this. We both know how much we love Delilah, but the decision is up to her and her alone. Whoever Delilah chooses, I hope that there are no hard feelings between us. I really have a lot of respect and admiration for you, Rick. You're one hell of a man." Billy smiled politely at Rick, whose body language had stiffened.

While Billy's words were civil and insightful, Rick could tell he was holding back on something, and he figured out immediately what it was. In that instance, Rick knew Billy had slept with Delilah. After moping around for over a week, there was finally a genuine smile on his face, the exact same one Rick had after the first time making love to Delilah. He wasn't sure what upset him more, the fact that she had jumped into bed so quickly or how Billy was coming here to make peace. It wasn't real, he was trying to rub it in that he had taken his girl right out from under his nose, and there was no way this would be tolerated. With his fury reaching an all time high, Rick hauled back with a sneer and socked Billy straight in the face.


	60. Mad Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dark Rick" and Billy get into a full on, out and out, bloody brawl, with calamity ensuing. Carl warns Delilah and she takes unpredictable measures to stop the fight, and surprisingly, it works. Following the revelations from the night before, Delilah snaps at Rick and Billy, delivering an enraged blow that leaves them and everybody else stunned.

**Hi everybody! I TOLD YOU ALL THAT GARETH WAS ALIVE! This season may just be the best so far! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was swept up with the excitement of World Series (GO GIANTS!) and waiting for Vanellope Von Schweetz (my niece) to FINALLY ARRIVE INTO THE WORLD! That and I wanted to perfect this fight, which was set to "C'mon, C'mon" by The Von Bondies. Rick may seem a little OOC, but "Dark Rick" has once again returned! This is only the beginning of the darkness for _Forever Rising Phoenix,_ and not just with Rick, but for many of the other main characters as well. I know some fans are upset with the direction I took with this story. You really need to step back and take a close look at the bigger and rational picture of it all. Delilah isn't trying to toy with anybody's hearts by what she did, she's genuinely conflicted. She's not perfect and she's taking full responsibility for her actions. Be on the look out for "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy to appear somewhere in this story in the future. I have it on repeat along with "Top of the World" by Greek Fire! Incredible songs, go check them out!**

**Thanks again to my beta reader texasbelle91, bluecrush611, Hey01ig, SilverSun09, RebornRose1992, and Znon, you guys are the best! :) Check out Hey01ig's two awesome _Walking Dead_ stories, she's a shining star! :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH MAD SEASON. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY MATCHBOX TWENTY AND ROB THOMAS. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_Chapter Sixty: Mad Season_ **

**_While Billy's words were civil and insightful, Rick could tell he was holding back on something, and he figured out immediately what it was. In that instance, Rick knew Billy had slept with Delilah. After moping around for over a week, there was finally a genuine smile on his face, the exact same one Rick had after the first time making love to Delilah. He wasn't sure what upset him more, the fact that she had jumped into bed so quickly or how Billy was coming here to make peace. It wasn't real, he was trying to rub it in that he had taken his girl right out from under his nose, and there was now way this would be tolerated. With his fury reaching an all time high, Rick hauled back with a sneer and socked Billy straight in the face._ **

A loud smacking sound rang in the air when Rick's fist came into contact with Billy's face, he had punched him so quickly that the younger man hadn't seen it coming. Billy thought he heard the snap of his jaw breaking upon receiving the blow, it was only his teeth chattering from the impact.

Trying to shake off the surprise turn around, Billy glanced at Rick with annoyance and rising anger. "Rick, what the fuck was that for?!"

Rick let out a furious growl as he charged forward, but Billy grabbed his arms as they went toppling down, gaining the upper hand momentarily before he lost his footing and Rick flipped them over, pinning him down.

Rick was fuming, infuriated, a nasty snarl on his face as his breathing labored, his normally rational demeanor blinded by rage. "Ever since you and that stupid slut bitch got here, all our lives have been turned upside down. Delilah's, my kid's, but especially mine. If this were the real world, you and Christine would both be in prison for twenty-five to life on attempted murder charges. If I were on the jury, I wouldn't hesitate in giving the death penalty, you little pill popping prick." All Rick could think of was Christine's words and Delilah being pressured by Billy. This little fuck ass was sweeping in and taking his girl, no way in hell was he going to let him get away with it, there was a price that had to be paid. It was **_going_** to be paid.

Hearing his cruel words flipped a switch within Billy. For the past week, he had been the free for all punching bag, over something that he admitted failure of gaining control of. Delilah, Madison, Carl, Daryl and Abraham, the last two were almost expected, but not Rick. He thought that Rick had more class than that, but this attack had clearly pushed Billy to his limits. It was bad enough that so much had been jeopardized between him and Delilah, but now his breaking point had skyrocketed over the maximum numbers on the scale. He lifted both feet up and kicked Rick in the stomach and pounced, sending him on his back, restraining his arms with his knees as Billy bent his forearm right under Rick's neck, glaring down.

"You're the pot calling the kettle black, and you've got a lot of nerve to go there with your past record of mental instability. I may have been depressed, but everybody I see and talk to is actually real. I'm not imagining my dead wife or killing my best friend. Delilah didn't cheat on me, and there's no denying that I'm the twins' father, I can't say the same for you about Judith."

Rick's gaze further darkened as he double punched Billy's sides with both fists, which knocked the wind out of him, and he was once again being towered over by Rick. "Judith will always be mine, no matter what. Delilah is mine. She said she doubts she'll even take you back, why would she after all you put her through? It was me that was there when she cried, it was me that soothed her back to sleep when she woke up screaming from nightmares caused by you and Christine. So why don't you fuck off and go take care of those bastard twins you have?"

Billy growled loudly as he knocked Rick off his feet in a kick and flat on the ground. He then got on top of Rick and pummeled him with his fists, but not before he was head-butted and shoved face down in the mud. Having to rely only on his sense of touch from being surrounded by the earth, Billy grabbed both of Rick's arms and flipped him over his head, landing on his back as Billy rose to his feet. He picked up the man that was ten years his senior and continued the punches. Jab, cross, hook, uppercut! It seemed to be working until Rick got a left hand hook in to Billy's eye, causing a cut in his eyebrow. Billy flashed him a nasty smirk, blood trickling down his face. "She was _mine_ first. I'm the one that made her a woman, Rick. No matter who she chooses, Delilah will always be mine first. Don't be sad, you're with Christine now. You get my-" Billy was cut off by Rick slamming him into the nearby wall so hard that he saw stars when his head hit the bricks. All he could think about was how did this happen? Not even twenty minutes ago he was sitting with Delilah and the twins, thinking on how they looked like the perfect little family, and now he was fighting with her new lover.

"She was yours until you tried to kill her, that part of her life is over. Delilah is with me now, get it through your thick skull. Hurt her again and I'll kill you with my bare hands."

Rick was unprepared for what came next, when Billy broke out a double karate kick, causing him to stumble backwards, unable to avoid a spinning roundhouse kick to the neck, but Rick punched him again, his nails scratching Billy's face, causing him to bleed. The derangement was evident in their eyes as they broke out in a flurry of rough punches on each other simultaneously with agitated roars. There wasn't an area that was avoided. Chests, groins, ribs, stomach. Both men were covered in black and blue marks and had cut up, swollen faces, which were starting to become unrecognizable. Billy's eyebrow was cut in the middle, along with a gash on his forehead, ironically in the same spot where he was struck when he met Delilah, his neck and cheek had bleeding scratch marks, the shiner from two days before was now darker in color, and he knew his nose was most likely broken, which is why one solid punch broke Rick's in return along with a busted lip. Neither one of them was aware of the commotion they were causing, alerting everybody to their vengeful battle.

 

"You've got to see this from all angles, Daryl. The three of them are very vulnerable right now." Carol said as she walked with her surrogate son around Jellbany following the meeting, trying to get him to be less stubborn.

Daryl's reply was once again a shrug. "I don't care, I'm sticking to my word. She's a cock hopper and that's all there is to it."

They were interrupted by groans and screams, causing them to look over at each other in confusion. "That sounded like-" Picking up the pace, they ran towards the backyard, and the sight that laid in front of them truly frightened Carol.

" ** _RICK! BILLY! NO! STOP IT!"_**

The two men were savagely beating each other and screaming, blood staining their faces and clothes.

"Kick his ass, Rick!"

"Don't encourage him! You saw what he did to Tyreese, and he's twice the size of Rick! I have to stop this." Carol tried to move towards them, but Daryl wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her back. "Daryl, you have to let go of me!"

He shook his head. "Carol, let it go. This has been building up for over a week, they have to fight it out. If it gets too dangerous, only then will I intervene."

 

Rick and Billy both had each other in a headlock, punching each other with their free hand, unaware that it was now raining and they were being watched but that they had made it all the way against the hard top wading pool.

" ** _YOU'RE GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY HAPPINESS! YOU'RE DEAD, STEVERSON!"_**

" ** _I'M THE YOUNGEST OF EIGHT, THERE'S NOTHING I CAN'T HANDLE! I'VE BEEN AROUND THE BEND AND BACK, GRIMES, HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!"_**

Rick had a sinister grin on his face. "Be careful what you wish for, punk." With one swift yank, Rick pulled the tarp off of the wading pool and shoved Billy's head in by the back of his hair, dunking him up and down, trying to drown him. Billy once again wrapped his legs around Rick's waist and hoisted him over his head, both of them now fully in the pool, where the fist fight began again. Their adrenaline coursing so furiously through their veins that they didn't even notice the hotness of the water from being covered for a little over a month.

 

Tyreese, Abraham, Eugene, Mac, Scott, and Glenn, who had been in the factory going over the materials for the gun silencers and the gate, the latter almost being finished, when they heard the commotion outside. They joined Daryl and Carol, watching in awe over Rick and Billy fighting.

"He finally snapped again, didn't he?" Tyreese asked Daryl, who nodded.

"All thanks to Spoiled Princess Bitch, I bet she'd probably cream her panties to know these two were fighting over her."

 

"That's it. The whole story." Delilah heavily sighed, she had just finished telling Maggie and Madison about why she was conflicted. The girls were silent, but appeared calmer than they had moments before. They looked at her with solemn facial expressions.

"What are you going to do, Delilah?" Madison asked.

Delilah heavily sighed. "I don't know. I really do love them both so much that it hurts. I think back on all my old memories with Billy and the ones I've created with Rick and the kids, and I'm filled with warmness. This really is one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make, and to think I once thought the most difficult decision was having to choose between Versace and Valentino to wear to an event." The girls exchanged a cheeky grin, which was comforting amongst the angst. "As much as I hate to say this, whatever derision I have coming, I'm fully prepared. I deserve it, because I brought all this on myself, I also don't expect anybody to be understanding about the situation, either."

Maggie sadly frowned, feeling bad about being so initially hostile to her. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, you can't help who you fall in love with, don't let what anybody else thinks sway who you think is the best choice." No matter how any of them felt about this, it was all up to Delilah in the end, and they would have to accept whomever she chose, even if they didn't agree.

The conversation came to a halt with the sound of frantic knocking at the door. Delilah looked over at the girls quizzically before getting up and answering it to see Carl on the other side. He was bent over, one hand on the doorframe and the other on his knee, panting heavily. Delilah was sure he was angry about yesterday, but his current appearance concerned her. "Carl? Are you ok?"

He shook his head, still trying to catch his breath. "No, it's bad! It's really bad!"

Now Delilah was the worried one, immediately thinking that something happened to Rick. "What? What's the matter?" She hesitated in putting her hand on his shoulder, ultimately deciding against it because she wasn't sure how he'd react, but he cared enough to alert her on whatever it was going.

"My dad… Billy… Fight.. to.. the.. death…"

Delilah gasped, feeling her eyes widen and her breath become short. Was _that_ what Billy had to "take care of"? Beating up Rick?! She immediately thought back on the fights he had gotten into for her and what she had heard about Rick's temper. They were both very strong and things could get incredibly violent very fast. "Oh, my God!" She turned back to Maggie and Madison, who were just as shocked as she was.

"I was afraid this would happen." Maggie mumbled under her breath.

"Me, too." Madison added.

"You have to stop them!" Carl pleaded.

Delilah turned back at the twins, only for Maggie to shake her head. "They're asleep, they'll be fine. Just hurry and get down there, we'll be right behind you."

"Thanks." Delilah whizzed out of her room and to the stairwell, not even waiting for Carl. All she could think of was how badly this fight would end if it wasn't stopped **_now_**. She was so focused that she didn't even notice that she ran past Tara and Rosita talking in the fourth floor stairwell doorway, who looked confused.

Tara looked up to see Carl, Madison, and Maggie trailing behind her. "Hey, guys, what's going on?"

"Is Delilah ok?" Rosita asked, both girls appeared to be genuinely worried.

Carl shook his head. "Billy and my dad are fighting, it's gotten really ugly so far."

"What? Billy and Rick are fighting?" The five of them looked over to see Christine in the hallway. For some reason, she had a bad feeling that somehow Billy had found out about being with Rick last night, and she became panicked.

 

Delilah was absolutely terrified that she wouldn't get there in time and that things would turn deadly. She was so terrified that she tripped on the last step and landed smack dab into the first floor stairwell door. Delilah scrambled to her feet, her eye hurting from the impact of the doorknob and she could feel that her upper gums were cut and bleeding, but she forced herself to shake it off and keep going. Once she was outside, she followed the faint sounds of screams, running like her life depended on it. Her life _did_ depend on it, since it seemed that she was the only one to break up this brawl. When Delilah finally got to the backyard, her jaw hit the floor at the sight of her two loves fighting to the death.

" ** _SHE'S MINE!"_**

" ** _SHE'S MINE!"_**

" ** _I'LL KILL YOU, MOTHERFUCKER!"_**

" ** _I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FIRST!"_**

" ** _YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS ALIVE!"_**

" ** _NEITHER ARE YOU!"_**

Rick and Billy were soaking wet in the pool, going back and forth between punching and trying to drown the other one, dunking their heads underwater. She couldn't help but think of that scene in _Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason_. Colin Firth's Mark Darcy and Hugh Grant's Daniel Cleaver were fighting for Bridget Jones, starting out bursting through the doors of a museum and going all the way into a nearby water fountain, "I Believe In A Thing Called Love" by The Darkness playing all the while, except for now was not the time for humor, fear had taken over.

" ** _OH, MY GOD! STOP!"_** Delilah screamed out, all the color drained from her face as her body trembled and tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked over in wrath at Daryl and the others. "Why didn't any of you stop them?!"

"This fight was a long time coming, Delilah, just like the one between you and Christine." Daryl said before looking back on the two men.

"They have to let it out." Abraham added.

Carol seemed to be the only one truly shaken up. "You have to stop this, they'll kill each other."

Delilah knew she was right. This was awful, total déjà vu of the fight between Billy and Angelo. Unlike last time, there wasn't a nearby fire alarm to stop it. She wasn't exactly in the right mind frame when she came up with the only distraction she could think, she was also unaware that Carl, Madison, Maggie, Tara, Rosita, Christine, and Beth had followed behind her and were now with the crowd. Sasha, Bob, and Michonne had also appeared as well. Delilah whipped off her jacket and tied it around her waist, revealing a grey tank top. **_"RICK! BILLY! STOP! LOOK AT ME!"_** Without checking to see if they were looking at her and completely oblivious to all those watching, Delilah lifted her tank top up, revealing her bare breasts. It had certainly gotten Rick and Billy's attention, the sight of her magnificent and tanned breasts, but it had also gotten the attention of the other guys.

"Damn!"

"Better than I thought they would be."

"Wish I had a camera right now…"

Carl, Eugene, and Tara were stunned into silence with only one thought on their mind. **_Boobies._**

"Jesus and Candy! If those tits stopped that fight, why the hell weren't they elected into the White House? We would have had peace on Earth years ago! There wouldn't even be no zombie 'pocalypse!"

Billy finally looked over and was thrown off guard at what she was doing. "Delilah, Tiger Lily, pull your top d-" Before he could finish his sentence, Rick took the opportunity to lay a packed punch to the side of Billy's head. Everything after that felt like it was happening in slow motion. Delilah gasped and could have sworn it was echoing as Billy's eyes rolled in the back of his head, followed by the rest of his body falling over the edge of the pool, taking Rick down with him, for he had a grip on his shirt. Both men fell backwards out of the pool, which wasn't too high of a drop and they were able to land on their sides. Rick pried Billy's hand off of his shirt and scrambled off of the unconscious boy, looking over at the others. They all appeared to be totally stunned over this, unsure if Billy was alive or dead.

Delilah ran over and dropped to her knees as she leaned over Billy. "Billy, Billy, wake up." She shook him by the shoulders and started lightly slapping him across the face. "Wake up, baby. Babeadee, wake up." He wasn't waking up right away, she could feel her heart and stomach twisting with pain and panic, causing her tears to pour like the light rain surrounding them. **_"BILLY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! PLEASE, WAKE UP!"_** Delilah started crying harder as she clutched his body to her chest, completely distraught that this was how she lost him.

Everybody else looked on in sadness, Carol and Tara felt their eyes tearing up. Rick looked down, fully realizing the extent of the damage that he inflicted. He had actually killed another man, but for some reason, a part of him felt unrepentant. **_He shouldn't have fucked with me._**

"Delilah…" The soft groan of her name brought Delilah out of her tears. She looked down to see Billy slowly opening his eyes and start coughing.

"Billy?"

He nodded once he stopped coughing. "Yeah, I'm alive."

Her face lit up and her tears were now out of relief. "Oh, Billy! Thank, God!" She embraced him even tighter. The others sighed in relief as well.

Billy groaned over the tight embrace. "Delilah, you're crushing me. I think my ribs are broken."

"Whoops." She gave him a wary smile as she let him go. Once he was fully awake and Delilah helped him to his feet, she looked over at both of them, her smile replaced with a glare. "What the hell happened?! Was this what you had to take care of, beating up Rick?! Why would you do that?!"

Billy looked at her in shock. "What?! You have it all wrong, Chickpea. I was only coming to talk to Rick, he full on punched me in the jaw! I had no choice but to defend myself! He was looking for a fight."

Delilah glanced at Rick, who appeared to be perturbed but quiet. "Tell me what went down, Rick."

He took a deep breath and walked up to her. Judging by the way she had freaked out over Billy, Rick knew that her feelings towards him were obviously very strong, but he had to know the truth. "Did you sleep with him last night?"

She looked at him, appalled, before folding her arms across her chest. Delilah took a deep breath and tried to speak to him as calmly as she could. "Rick, I don't think-"

He wasn't buying her attitude, he wanted answers and he wanted them **_now._** "Answer me."

"Let's talk about this in private-"

"Delilah…"

"Your son is standing right-"

**_"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! HE JUST SAW YOUR TITS! DID YOU SLEEP WITH BILLY OR NOT?!"_ **

This was the second time Rick had snapped at her in less than twenty four hours, and it was quite frightening, even Carl was shocked. It made Delilah think back on when her father would snap at her mother. Was their relationship starting to mirror her parent's marriage? Unstable? Disloyal? Dare she think it, could it eventually border on abusive? There was no lying, he obviously had a hunch, it just embarrassed her to have to admit this in front of everybody else. "Yes, we slept together last night." She admitted in a low voice.

His facial expression was a cross between anger and sadness, the others could tell that she had said "yes". Quite frankly, they didn't know what to think either. Carl seemed disappointed while Daryl shook his head in annoyance. "Told ya she was a cock hopper." He mumbled under his breath.

Rick felt a sense of betrayal, but in a way, hadn't the writing been on the walls? It didn't matter, he still felt hurt. "You really are a very stupid little girl, aren't you, Delilah?" He had a menacing smirk on his face.

Delilah swallowed back tears and toughened up. He deserved to be slapped or socked in the face, but she understood his anger and she was braced for it. "I know you're pissed off as all hell. Say what you what you want to me, I can take. It's karma, Rick, I have it coming. I did you dirty, real dirty, and I know you won't believe me when I say this, but I'm sorry. I also know you won't see this from my point of view, but it just happened. We gave into temptations, it had been building up for a week. I told you I was afraid of doing something that would ruin our relationship, you need to see it from the other side that it's better that this happened when we weren't together, because that would ruin everything we have. Do what you want. Scream in my face, call me every name in the book, but I'm begging you not to hit me."

Rick's eyes softened considerable, how could she ever think that? "What? Delilah, no. I would never hit you." They had been through so much together in such a short amount of time, had he really snapped that badly that his new love was now afraid of him?

"How can I trust your word, Rick? You lied to me and nearly killed my fiancé." She knew he wouldn't hit her, but what she had witnessed shook her to the core of anything being possible. Everything started bubbling up again, and Rick wasn't the only one on her nerves. Delilah turned to Billy, fully irritated. "Is this what you had to take care of, rubbing it in his face that we were together last night? Now everybody else knows, too! I thought I meant more to you than that! Was I just some damn conquest, Billy?"

Billy was flabbergasted at her accusation. "How could you even say such a thing?! I love you, Delilah! I did nothing wrong this time!"

"Don't even try and play the victim card with me! You fought back, you're just as much a part of this as Rick is!"

"I had to, he was going to kill me! I wasn't looking for a fight when I approached him, I just wanted to talk!"

"Then what was it? What did you have to talk about?"

"Delilah, he slept with your sister!"

"What?" The irritation was now in temporary ambivalence, as she looked at Rick with sad eyes while the others watched in shock. "Rick, is this true?"

"That's why I was late coming back last night. I saw her leaving his room."

Delilah walked up closer to Rick. "Tell me it's not true, _please tell me it's not true._ " She knew her eyes were welling up again, her stomach back in knots at the thought of another love being destroyed by her sister.

Even though he was mad, Delilah's sad doe eyes still managed to tug at Rick's heart strings. For a split second, he felt a sadistic urge to lie to her, to say that he had made love to Christine the night before, exactly how she always dreamed of, but he couldn't do that to Delilah, not after all this. He put his hand on her face, a move that surprised her. "No, it's not true. We were a little buzzed. She kissed and tried to seduce me, but I rebuffed her advances."

Despite being relieved to hear his rejection, she was still pissed off. Delilah threw Rick's hand off of her face and glared over at Christine, knowing her inferno of rage could no longer be restrained. "WHY?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO TAKE EVERYTHING OF MINE?! WHY CAN'T I EVER HAVE ANYTHING FOR MYSELF?! FIRST BILLY, AND NOW RICK, YOU'VE FUCKING TAINTED THEM!"

Christine's eyes gleamed with tears, allowing them to fall. "Delilah, it was a mistake and totally wrong of me. I realize that now and really regret it, I'm so sorry."

"I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU! I DEFENDED YOU, I ALWAYS STOOD BY YOUR SIDE, AND LET'S NOT FORGET THAT I WAS THE ONE THAT GAVE YOU YOUR CAREER, CHRISTINE! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE WORKED IN TINSELTOWN AGAIN THANKS TO YOUR SHITTY ATTITUDE. YOU STOLE MY FIANCE AND HAD HIS BABIES, BUT I STILL PUT A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD! I WAS ALWAYS THE ONE TAKING CARE OF YOU! WHAT'S THE THANKS I GET IN RETURN?! YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!"

"From the bottom of my heart, I am truly, deeply sorry for all the times I hurt you! I regret every despicable action and word ever directed at you. I love you and I want us to start over. We're sisters. Please, give me another chance." Christine knew she was groveling, but if it proved how serious she was, then so be it.

"It's too late for apologies, you've crossed one too many lines. I will never believe anything you say to me. You've proven yourself time and time again to be nothing more than a deceitful liar. _My sister is dead._ I'm not even going to bother beating your ass to a bloody pulp, because this time **_I know I'll kill you_** , and I don't want to be the one responsible for leaving their twins motherless."

Christine hung her head down in defeat, knowing she had blown any chance of reconciliation, and she had nobody to blame but herself.

Delilah turned back to Rick, now it was her turn to feel ultimately betrayed. "I can't believe you even let her in, she's a deceitful conniving bitch that played you like a fiddle! I thought you were better than that!"

"Delilah-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" She barked in his face before looking over at Billy. "I am so infuriated with both of you! Did you think this was a fucking Jane Austen novel, that you'd fight to the death and the one that emerges victorious wins my heart? No! You acted like immature animals, like little boys instead of grown men. You're both fathers, did you even think of how this would effect your kids?! DID YOU THINK OF HOW IT WOULD EFFECT ME?!"

Their hearts shattered at the furious look on her face, for they had let their rage get the best of them. Billy stepped forward, absolutely devastated. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea things would get this out of hand. This doesn't change what happened between us last night. That was love, I know you felt something, too!"

Rick looked over at her. "I'm sorry, also. I shouldn't have let things escalate that badly. I love you, Delilah."

She looked at their hurt faces and all of a sudden, her inner crazy was jolted awake. Delilah glared them down. "I DON'T CARE! THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY! THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN BETWEEN THE THREE OF US, AND NOW EVERYBODY ELSE IS BROUGHT INTO OUR BUSINESS! THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED!" She let out a shrill scream in aggravation, panting once she stopped and looked at them again, but still angry as all hell. "I can't do this. ** _I! CAN! NOT! DO THIS!_** I DON'T NEED THIS! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO I CHOOSE? NONE OF YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU, BILLY, AND I DON'T NEED YOU, EITHER, RICK! UNTIL YOU TWO GROW SOME BRAINS AND MAN UP, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND GO FUCK YOURSELVES!" Delilah flipped her hair behind her shoulders and stormed off. Sasha looked on at her.

"This isn't cool, Delilah. Acting like a psycho bitch and fucking everybody to be liked, but instead you fucked everybody over. I thought you were better than that."

Delilah stopped and glared over at Sasha. _So much for being my "friend"._ As much as she wanted to tell her off, she couldn't, she didn't want any more problems for herself. All Delilah knew was that she just wanted to be as far away from Rick and Billy and everybody else as possible. She walked off, leaving the others at a loss for words. Rick and Billy solemnly looked over at each other. They had allowed themselves to fall between the lines of sanity and reality, with mayhem ensuing. It may have cost both of them their chance of being with Delilah, and it hit them so hard that they were knocked off their feet and into a whole mad season.

**_WOW WHAT A FIGHT! DOES DELILAH MEAN WHAT SHE SAID? WAS ANY OF THIS JUSTIFIED OR WAS IT TAKEN TOO FAR?_ **


	61. Paso Doble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While being treated for their injuries, both Rick and Billy reflect on their feelings regarding Delilah and the fight to Madison, Daryl, Carol, and Tara, respectively. Feeling absolutely disheartened, Delilah seeks Carol out for advice, which results in a pseudo-motherly bonding moment. Rick agrees to talk to Delilah when she approaches him on guard duty.

**Hi everybody! Sorry I was been M.I.A., a lot happened! MY San Francisco Giants won the World Series for the 3rd time in 5 seasons! Woo-Hoo! My niece Penelope Sava was born on October 28th at 8:21 pm, 8 pounds, 2 ounces, and I am absolutely in love with this little munchkin, she's precious! So lots of good things to happen! Please, please PLEASE check out Stubborn Love, my new Walking Dead story! It's a modern/AU love story revolving around Gareth, my original character Melody, Rick, and Lori. It needs some love, so read and review and follow and spread the word! Love you all! :)**

**Thanks again to my beta reader texasbelle91, bluecrush611, Hey01ig, SilverSun09, RebornRose1992, and Znon, you guys are the best! :) Check out Hey01ig's two awesome _Walking Dead_ stories, she's a shining star! :)**

**_Chapter Sixty-One: Paso Doble_ **

**_All Delilah knew was that she just wanted to be as far away from Rick and Billy and everybody else as possible. She walked off, leaving the others at a loss for words. Rick and Billy solemnly looked over at each other. They had allowed themselves to fall between the lines of sanity and reality, with mayhem ensuing. It may have cost both of them their chance of being with Delilah, and it hit them so hard that they were knocked off their feet and into a whole mad season._ **

Carol was the first one to break the silence. "Let's get you both out of those clothes. You were just in that pool and it's raining, you're going to catch a cold. Come with me, Billy." She walked up and gently guided him away from Rick, with Tara and Scott following.

Madison glanced over at her. "Whatever you need will be in Inventory Range. Clothes, first aid supplies."

Carol nodded at her. "Thanks." The four of them walked inside as Madison looked back at Rick.

"I'll bandage you up, let's go."

Rick nodded, knowing that neither he nor Billy would be able to shake what just happened. Things had really gone too far, and why hadn't he used better judgment? It was like a higher power had invaded his well being and taken over. He hadn't even thought about Delilah or what this would do to her if she found out, all he saw was rage that she really had been with Billy. Had he been that oblivious, or was it better this way? Were they broken up for good or was she on a hall pass? Did Delilah really mean what she said about not being with either one of them? She couldn't have, they had been through so much together…

 

"I think my nose is broken." Billy said, tampons stuffed up his nose, beach towels wrapped around his shoulders and waist, and a homemade icepack on his eye. From what Scott had deduced to the best of his knowledge without relying on machines, two of Billy's ribs were cracked, a mild concussion, and his wrist was fractured, which unfortunately was the same hand as his fractured thumb from when Delilah accidentally slammed it in her car door, and he had to wear a splint. At this point, who knew when he'd ever play basketball again, not like there were many opportunities nowadays. Luckily, the cut on his forehead only needed a butterfly bandage over actual stitches, but his vision was a little blurry. Judging by the last glance he stole of Rick before going inside, Billy assumed the damage was equal for both of them.

Carol took the icepack and looked closely at his face. "It just needs to be set back into place." She put both of her hands on Billy's nose and shifted it, causing a loud "cracking" sound.

"Ahh!" He winced in pain but stopped when he felt that his nose was back to normal, albeit swollen. "Wow, you fixed it. How'd you learn to do that?"

"The internet. It was better than telling an E.R. nurse that I fell down the stairs for a third time."

Billy's face fell in sadness as Carol got the Neosporin and bandages out. There was so much of Carol that reminded him of Rachelle, they had both been in abusive relationships and even though they both had disastrous endings, they emerged stronger than ever, but he knew there would always be a damaged part within them. He put his hand on Carol's shoulder, causing her to look up at him, a hint of forlornness in her expression. "I'm really sorry that you went through such a violent period in your life, you and your daughter. You really are stronger for it though, and if you ever forget, I'll always be here to remind you."

She let out a small smile. "Thanks, hun. Same goes for you. You went through hell and back with that monster, you're a survivor."

He shrugged. "I try."

"Ok, I've got clothes for you, Billy." Tara walked back over to the end of Inventory Range carrying a clean shirt, sweatshirt, pair of jeans, underwear, socks, and sneakers, setting them down on the chair next to Carol.

Billy smiled over at her solemnly. "Great, thanks so much, Tara." He stood up, rubbing his hair with the towel that had been around his shoulders. The other towel was tied around his waist, he was completely naked underneath. Tara felt her face heat up as she nervously gulped. She was into girls, always had been, yet she was still getting a funny feeling from watching him slide the boxer briefs up under the towel before completely taking it off. The V cut in his pelvis and the outstanding definition of his upper body was a magnificent sight to see, even Carol caught herself gawking.

_You're deeply disturbed. He's like your son!_

Billy glanced over at them as he slid the jeans on. "Everything ok? You two got awfully quiet."

Tara shook herself out of the daze. "Huh? Yeah, everything's cool, bro."

He had to do everything he could to hide the smirk that was threatening to pop up. "Gotcha."

Carol nodded. "Just lost in thought is all. How did this whole fight start?"

Billy pulled his shirt on and sat down, grabbing the socks and sneakers. "Like I said, I saw Rick leaving Christine's room last night. I wanted to talk to him about it, started off by saying that his kids are great and that I hope there weren't any hard feelings with whoever Delilah ended up with."

"That was really mature of you. What happened next?" Tara asked.

"He freaking hauled back and punched me in the face! I didn't even do anything, and then he tackles me, I had to fight back."

She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me you slept with Delilah last night? You're such a dog, Blly." Tara teased, trying to find a little humor in this.

"It was personal, but now that it's out of the bag, I'll tell you right now it wasn't sex and it wasn't fucking. We made love."

Carol snorted, causing the two younger adults to look over at her.

"What's so funny?"

She shook her head, lightly snickering. "You're still a baby, Billy. You don't know anything about making love."

Billy raised an eyebrow. "On the contrary, Carol, I am quite the experienced lover. Before Jennifer and Delilah, I went through a bit of a cougar phase, so I really did learn from the best. Wanna give it a go and I can put my skills to the test?" He shot her a wink and a sly smile, causing Carol to roll her eyes and elbow him affectionately, which he returned.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm almost thirty years old, I better know what I'm doing." He snickered before his smile disappeared. While the tension had definitely let up some, Billy couldn't get Delilah out of his head. "She was so dismayed and livid, it's like we took two steps forward and twenty steps back. This is all my fault. I did everything I could to protect her for five years, and when we needed each other the most was when I lost sight of everything. It only takes one moment to lose it all, and I screwed up so immensely, I'm surprised she's even giving me the time of day. Like I told you last night, I don't think I'll ever be forgiven entirely." Tara and Carol watched Billy's eyes tear up and his voice kept cracking, he couldn't even look at them, he was looking down at the table. "She's not the same Delilah that was left behind a year ago, she's stronger than ever, but I still see an essence of her old self. Old or new, I don't know what the future holds. I just wish that there was a way to let her know that no matter how much I want her to pick me, even if she doesn't, I want her to be happy. Except I know deep in my heart that she'll never fully be mine again." Silent tears streamed down Billy's face. His earlier words to Delilah were coming back to haunt him, _he_ was the one that couldn't let it go, but did he deserve the privilege? Billy would have to live with what he did for the rest of his life, there was no getting around it.

Tara put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Don't be so hard on yourself. If it's anything, I think everybody here knows that you're genuinely sorry and that Christine was behind this all. I'm not sure if I buy her whole forgiveness act, either. That, and this fight wasn't entirely your fault."

"I agree. It takes two to tango, and as much as I love him, Rick threw the first punch and you fought back. You're both equally responsible."

Billy nodded, feeling a little bit better that there were two people in this whole place that sincerely cared about him. "I know, you're right. I just don't know what to do now though."

"The only thing you can do is give her time, she'll come around."

He heavily sighed. "I hope so." At that moment, he remembered something. "Oh, shit. The twins, they're still with Delilah." Billy looked at Carol, doubt evident in his face. "I'm the last person she wants to see, I'm sure. Carol, is there any way…?"

She nodded. "Yes, I will."

"Thank you."

Although she was a little hesitant at first, Carol going to retrieve the twins was for the best, Delilah wouldn't lash out at her.

 

"What started all this, man?" Daryl asked as Madison cleaned Rick up. Mac had looked him over, and he had sustained a busted lip, a broken nose, and a black eye. Unlike his fight with Tyreese, Rick had to get six stitches under his jaw from when Billy karate kicked him, his ribs and back were sore. Both of his hands were in black splints and he had a black rubber brace on his knee. The only thing that could be done was to ice it with homemade icepacks and put Neosporin on the facial cuts.

"Billy approached me, saying he knew what the kids were going through, hoping there'd be no hard feelings between us but that it was ultimately up to Delilah which one of us she went with. I could just tell that something was different about him. That kid has been moping around here for over a week, today he's finally in a good mood, and I just knew he slept with her."

"I think you owe Delilah an apology, don't you agree?" Madison asked while dabbing Neosporin on him, to which Daryl scoffed.

"Why the hell should he have to apologize? This was a long time coming, you saw them in the factory. They both knew it and were both prepared for the most part, there ain't nothing to apologize for. It's Delilah's fault anyway. You pay the price by being a cock hopper, Maddy."

Rick looked over at him, slightly annoyed. "Daryl…"

"Daryl, that's pretty harsh. You guys are being very small minded, you have to open your damn eyes and see the bigger picture. I talked to Delilah earlier, she is really discombobulated over all this. She loves both Rick and Billy with her whole heart, as impossible as it may sound, I actually believe her. This fight made her finally snap, and it also scared her. You need to step back and accept the consequences. Y'all brought it upon yourselves when you punched him and he punched back. You were too consumed by frustration and rage over her feelings. Quite frankly, you and Billy need to apologize to her, and that's all there is to it."

Rick knew that Madison was right. He had been downright cruel to Delilah with some of the things that he said. No matter how angry he was, he should have conducted himself better. "I know, Madison. We do. That's something that's going to have to happen separately, and I'm not sure when it will. All I could think about was that I finally opened up and fell for somebody new, my first big relationship since Lori died and my second love, and how it was being taken away from me. I didn't really think of why it was happening or Delilah's feelings. I can't really blame her, but I just can't grasp it all. At this point, after how I've been, I don't think she'll pick me, either. If I don't get her back, I don't think there will be a third chance for me to fall in love again." He looked down, his frustrations were getting in the way of being rational.

Madison put her hand on top of his. "I think she will, just give her time. I mean, she even told you she doubts she'll go back to Billy. You both have one ups in your own right, but you have to show her how much she means and what she does to you."

There were so many things that Delilah did to Rick, all he could do was be honest, but when would he be able to? Had he gone too far?

 

Delilah had finally calmed down, but it had taken a very long time, her rage was so intense she was worried she might have given herself a heart attack. She looked down at a picture of her and Billy at Game 5 of the 2010 World Series. Papie had pushed Delilah's application for being an ESPN Junior Correspondent to the top, which was how she got to go to the World Series. Thanks to Papie, ESPN provided Delilah and Billy with tickets to all seven games, including tickets for Rachelle, Christine, and Jennifer, but Jennifer couldn't get the time off of work and Christine simply refused to go. She had an absolute blast, meeting her sports heroes and being part of the backstage action. Delilah remembered how she and her mother were holding onto each other and Billy in anticipation, watching as Brian Wilson struck out Nelson Cruz in the bottom of the ninth, winning The San Francisco Giants their first World Series since 1954. Delilah had jumped up on Billy and kissed him fiercely, the fans around them in black and orange were screaming and crying as the team raced out onto the field, jumping up and down and hugging each other. She smiled to herself at how she got to go into the locker room to interview the players with the rest of the press and it had been during the "champagne rain", which everybody got soaked in. Pablo "Panda" Sandoval was so overjoyed that he actually picked Delilah up off her feet and spun her around in a circle, causing her to laugh wildly. It had been such an incredible day, and the victory parade was even better, it was the only time Billy had ever been a San Francisco Giants fan. They looked so happy in the picture, who would think that two weeks later they would break up and then two weeks after that he'd sleep with Christine?

Despite everything, before Daryl brought Carol and her group back, Delilah really had made peace with Billy and Christine abandoning her, for she was truly happy and had moved on. She picked up her iPhone and started looking through it. A few days before the guys left to get the supplies for the gate, it had been an exceptionally boring afternoon at Jellbany. Delilah came up with the idea to goof off, making her and Carl look like creepy monsters with her special effects makeup before sneaking up on and scaring Rick. Of course, he had heard their laughter behind him, but had chosen to act oblivious. She laughed at the selfies of her and Carl, making silly faces, crossing their eyes and sticking their tongues out. The next couple of pictures were ones that Madison took of Rick holding Judith as Delilah jumped up on his back and Carl had jumped up on her back, Rick trying not to lose his balance, and then another picture of the four of them after the makeup had been washed off and everybody was looking like their normal selves again. Carl was holding Judith and Delilah was kissing Rick on the cheek. They were all smiling and laughing, looking like the perfect, normal, happy little family. Seeing these pictures made Delilah's guilt set in all that much more, how things had been torn apart in a week thanks to conflicted feelings, especially when coming across a picture that she didn't remember taking. It was one of her and Rick kissing on the lips, his arm was wrapped around her waist, her hands were on his shoulders and her right foot was popped. Madison must have snuck taken it when they weren't paying attention. Delilah really missed everything about Rick, but things would never revert to what they once were. There was so much animosity between her, Rick, and Billy, how was it going to be resolved?

A knock at her door pulled Delilah from her thoughts. "Delilah? It's Carol. May I come in?"

Delilah looked confused, why would Carol come here?

"I'm here to get the twins."

**_Whoa, that was creepy. Was she reading my mind?_ **

Delilah glanced over at the twins, who were peacefully playing in the Playard. She walked over, opening the door to see Carol on the other side with her sad, solemn look that Delilah had decided was her trademark.

"Hello, Delilah. How are you doing?"

She shrugged. "My two loves are at each other's throats, how would you be?" Delilah inwardly winced, she hadn't meant to be such a bitch, _Carol_ didn't do anything wrong. "I'm sorry, that was very uncalled for. I'm angry and devastated all in one." She nodded her head to the side. "They're over here."

"Thanks." Carol walked into the room. "How are they?" She asked as she peered into the Playard.

"They're good. They were asleep earlier, now they're just hanging out."

Santino looked up from playing, smiling as he saw Carol. "Ca-ro, Ca-ro." He pointed to her and started giggling.

Carol smiled down at him as she reached into the playpen. "Hey, sweetheart. Did you have a nice visit?" While she wouldn't allow herself to get emotionally attached to anybody, Carol already had with the twins. She had helped take care of them for the past three months, and they had a special bond, just like with Judith.

Serena sat up and started bouncing. "Ca-ro! Ca-ro!"

"I've got you, too, little one." Carol leaned in and picked Serena up, having a twin on each hip. She glanced over at Delilah, who was looking away. "Thanks for watching them."

"No problem, I love those two. Even though they're the product of betrayal and somewhat rape, they're my family. I'll stop at nothing to protect them, no matter how much their parents irk me."

Carol nodded. "That's very admirable of you, Delilah."

"Yeah, well, I do the right thing and I still manage to fuck up not only my life, but everybody else's as well."

She really did feel bad for Delilah, but she felt like she was being a burden. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, you're a smart girl." Carol turned to leave and was about to open the door when Delilah stopped her.

"Carol, wait."

She stopped in her tracks, turning around and facing the younger girl. "Yes?"

Delilah looked so sad and lost. With a deep breath, she began to speak. "I don't know what to do. I take the blame for all of this one hundred percent, and everything that's been said is one hundred percent merited, too. I didn't ask for any of this. I love Rick, dearly, but a part of me is still in love with Billy. As much as I hate to say this, I think a part of me might always love him. I'm so torn between them and now this fight has made things worse. I'm angry at them for fighting, but was the writing on the walls all along? I don't want anybody to think I'm some kind of manipulative tease, I'm not. I've only ever been in love with two men in my life, I know when it's real, and I know that right now I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. I also know that you and I aren't on the best of terms, but as of now, you're the only one here besides the kids that doesn't hate me." Carol tried to speak, but Delilah cut her off by holding her hand up, tears in her eyes and her voice cracking. "You're also very wise from what I've heard. I don't know what to do, and I just need somebody to listen. I don't have my mother, you're honestly the next best thing, but really, I don't know if she would know what to say either." She started softly crying, which made Carol feel bad. "I don't want you to coddle me and tell me it will be ok, I just want you to tell me the truth. Can you do that? Please, Carol?"

This wasn't the intimidating leader or the fierce, vengeful warrior, this was a broken girl whose life was crumbling, and maybe she could help. Delilah was an emotional wreck, and a mother figure was exactly what she needed at the moment. "Alright, I can do that." She set the twins down and walked over to the night stand, grabbing some Kleenex and handing them to Delilah, who seemed kind of shocked.

"Thank you." She delicately wiped her eyes. "I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you try sitting down, for starters?"

Delilah nodded. "Ok." They sat down on the bed as she finished wiping her eyes. "I do love them both, unconditionally, and at this point, I can't picture the rest of my life without either one of them. I know I probably shouldn't have jumped the gun and slept with Billy last night. While it was in the heat of the moment, it was the _one_ thing that's felt right for the past week. I should have known that Rick would find out somehow, I never meant to hurt him. I don't know what I should do, the way they were so savagely beating each other, that final punch that Rick threw to Billy, it just… left me stunned and terrified. I've never seen him like this before, I really thought he was going to hit me, he was so angry. It's all my fault, me and my stupid emotions. What am I going to do? How am I going to choose between them?"

Carol watched Delilah with the same sad, solemn stare. She really did feel bad for her, even though it was an unusual predicament considering the times. Putting her hand on Delilah's shoulder, she took a deep breath as the girl looked up at her. "I've never been in a situation like this before, but from what I've observed, it isn't easy at all. I also don't really know what to say, because you've probably heard it all before, but I'll try my best. You can't help who you fall in love with, nobody can, and you've happened to fall for two good guys. Damaged, yes, but still good. They've both done some dreadful things, but they both are contrite, which is a rare trait to come by in a person even long before the outbreak. Although I don't condone fighting, and as insane as this may sound, the fact that they did shows how much you mean to them. I talked to Billy earlier, and from what I've overheard from Rick, they both still love you. You're not being one sided and are taking responsibility, which shows how much you care, too. My suggestion would be to weigh out the pros and cons for each of them, but in the mean time, I think you need to talk to Billy and Rick, get their sides of the story, but do it separately."

Delilah was touched by Carol's advice. Along with being heartfelt and honest, it opened her eyes to the fact that if Billy wanted to repent himself for his actions, Rick would too for the things he said to her. Maybe now that some time had passed and the aggression was let out, he'd be ready to have a rational discussion regarding all of this, but could she ever forgive him for Christine? He hadn't actually slept with her, but why would he let her in his room in the first place? Delilah turned to Carol and nodded. "You're right, and I think I know what I need to do. Thank you so much, Carol." She took the older woman by surprise with a gentle hug.

Although hesitant, Carol felt herself returning the embrace. It had been so long since she had filled a motherly role towards a young girl, and it came with some mixed emotions. On one hand, it reminded her that she would never be able to have these kinds of discussions with Sophia, but on the other hand, this discussion in particular seemed to have helped Delilah, and that felt good. While Delilah was obviously troubled, Carol thought she was a strong girl with a very big heart. Perhaps a bit misguided and disoriented, but a sweet girl overall. "You're welcome, Delilah. I'm glad I could help."

"Me too."

**_MIDNIGHT_ **

The rain had been on and off for hours, all day and long into the night, but the sky was finally clear with only a few stars on display and a chill in the air. After getting Santino and Serena back from Carol, Billy took them and spent the rest of the day in their room, playing with the twins and thinking over how he was going to get Delilah to speak to him while Rick isolated himself to think over what exactly he was going to say to her. Like the day before, Delilah once again did not leave her room, rather, she spent the day falling in and out of sleep and pondering what she was going to say to both Rick and Billy. After much deliberation, she decided it was the best decision to speak to Rick first. Wearing a pair of purple and white checked pajamas that were way too big, a long sleeved purple shirt with thumb slits, camo UGGS, and her long army green canvas coat, Delilah hugged her arms as she walked out of Home Base. She already knew that he'd be on guard duty with Abraham, but was still a bit nervous as she approached them. The guys looked to be engrossed with their conversation. With a deep breath, Delilah spoke up from a couple feet away. "Excuse me, Abraham?"

The two men turned around, looking over. Delilah could feel Rick's eyes on her, unsure is if it was melancholy or sorrow.

"What's going on, Delilah?"

"Not much. Do you mind if I steal Rick away for like an hour?"

He shrugged. "Sure." Abraham turned back to Rick before he could cut him off. "Give her a chance, man. She loves you. Whatever you do though, don't be a pussy." He gave Rick a pat on the shoulder before walking off. Smiling, he pulled Delilah in and gave her a kiss on the head. "Catch ya later, Little Bird."

"Thanks." Delilah felt herself blushing over his sincere action. They had only known each other for two days, but he had instantly become a father figure to her, and it felt nice. She looked over at Rick, the tension and awkwardness was rising. "Hi."

"Hi.'

"Can we talk?" Delilah looked up at him with her big, aquamarine doe eyes that were filled with longing and hope.

Rick was glad that she had approached him, but he still felt uneasy.

**_Don't keep running._ **

"Yes."


	62. Enjoy The Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Delilah have an emotional yet heated heart to heart discussion on their current predicament what's down the road for them. With permission, Rick takes his frustrations out on Delilah, going a little too far, which leaves her with mixed emotions. WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT! Sorry for the sucky summary and short chapter, the next one WILL be longer!

**Hi everybody! Sorry this chapter is short, but I finally overcame my writer's block for this story! Once again, _DARK RICK HATH ARRIVED AND HE'S HERE WITH A VENGENCE!_**

**My thoughts on the midseason finale: I wasn't happy with Beth's death (Maggie's reaction KILLED me though!), it was a moment of overzealousness on her part and it could have been better done. They spent all this time building up her character only to kill her off :/, I feel the exact same way about Gareth and Terminus, it ended way too early. They had so much potential and room for expansion, the season had an incredibly strong start and went south after Episode 3, and I know I'm not the only one who thinks so. I would have much rather found out their back stories than Officer Dawn Psycho Hose Beast and the hospital. I'm certainly hoping 5B will be better!**

**Once again, I know I've said this before but Gareth, Mary, Alex, and the whole Terminus crew will most definitely be appearing in this story and he will be a real psychopath! It's coming up sooner than you think and I'm so excited to get there! ;P**

**Please, please, PRETTY PLEASE check out _Stubborn Love_ , my new Walking Dead story! It's a modern/AU love story revolving around Gareth, my original character Melody, Rick, and Lori. It needs some love, so read and review and follow and spread the word! Love you all! :)**

**Thanks again to my beta reader texasbelle91, bluecrush611, Hey01ig, SilverSun09, RebornRose1992, and Znon, you guys are the best! :) Check out Hey01ig's two awesome _Walking Dead_ stories, she's a shining star! :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH ENJOY THE SILENCE. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY DEPECHE MODE. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._ **

**_Chapter Sixty Two: Enjoy The Silence_ **

" ** _Can we talk?" Delilah looked up at him with her big, aquamarine doe eyes that were filled with longing and hope._**

**_Rick was glad that she had approached him, but he still felt uneasy._ **

**_Don't keep running._ **

" ** _Yes."_**

Delilah was relieved that he was so willing, but now she didn't know where to begin, deciding to just go with the first thing on her mind. With a deep breath, she started speaking. "I know this isn't easy on you, and this was honestly the last thing I wanted to happen, you have to believe me when I say that. Except for now I've seen a side of you that's terrifying. You scared me today, I really thought that Billy was dead. When we started up, I didn't expect or ask you to completely abandon whatever thoughts or feelings you had for Lori. I was more than understanding and supportive, and I don't think it's fair that you didn't reciprocate that for me with Billy."

Rick shook his head. "You can't go there, Delilah. She's not here and I didn't sleep with her." It wasn't really fair that she would even compare the two, especially since they both knew there was no chance of Lori ever coming back.

"It doesn't matter, Rick. She's still your first love, you'll always feel something for her. Look, I know that I shouldn't have jumped into things so quickly with him, but it kind of just happened. I love you and Billy equally, and I'm pissed off at you both equally as well. Little boys fight, not grown men."

"The only thing I do regret is lying to you, it was wrong and I apologize. I also apologize for the harsh things I said yesterday, but that's all you're getting, Delilah. I know I shouldn't have initiated the fight with Billy, but I'm not sorry about it." In the end, Rick didn't regret the fight, rather, he regretted the extent it had reached. Billy was a very worthy and strong opponent, but if he really wanted to, Rick would have killed him.

"I don't know what I'm hurt about the most: A. You lied about discussing anything serious with Billy. B. You made out with my sister, or C. You almost beat my ex-fiancé to death. Rick, what the hell has gotten into you? I guess I get the point about withholding, but why Christine?"

"I'm not sure why I let Christine in, I was just so aggravated that I didn't care if it hurt you or not. Maybe I wanted to hurt you, because you had hurt me by making such a stupid decision."

Hearing that he wanted to hurt her was a shock to Delilah, she never imagined Rick Grimes, Superman of the Zombie Apocalypse, would have such a thought or say such a thing.

**_I have to be strong. Please don't cry, Delilah._ **

"Seriously, I almost feel like I don't know you anymore." He wasn't the Rick she had met two and a half months ago, he had flipped a switch, and it was all because of her.

"I feel the same way. I thought you were smarter than this, Delilah. The Delilah I know wouldn't have given a second chance let alone a second thought about Billy. What he did should surpass any feelings of love, I don't care what story he gives, he could have found a way out." Ever since their arrival, Rick knew he had lost a part of Delilah, but he had hoped he wouldn't lose all of her. At this point, it was unknown if she would ever come back. He didn't regret giving her his heart, he regretted not trying hard enough to separate her from Billy, but he couldn't separate her from her thoughts. Would it have even made a difference if he told her what Billy said or would it have just driven her back to him sooner?

"You really have no place to speak, because you have no idea what the hell these medications do to a person. It's one thing to read and hear about it, but it's an entirely different ballpark to live and experience it. I'm not trying to make excuses, but I'm saying he wasn't all there. I don't want this to be all about Billy. If you want somebody to blame, let it be me. You want to know whom you should be mad at? _Me._ Take it all out on me, however you need to, but hear this first: I really didn't ask for this to happen, I would never want to inflict pain on you, even though I have. My head and my heart are both a fucked up, discombobulated mess."

Delilah knew her eyes were watering, and she could no longer contain herself. The moment Rick looked over at her was the moment her tears fell. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Rick. My heart is broken knowing what I did to you. If it could be undone, I would do it, but I can't. While I want you to forgive me, I know that you can't, but I don't want you to ever stop loving me, because I know I can't and won't ever stop loving you."

Rick had always been able to break her, whether it was getting her walls to come down or making her sad, he had that effect. Sasha was right. By fucking Billy, Delilah had in turn fucked everybody over, especially Rick. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Rick watched Delilah, her doe eyes broke his heart and he knew she was telling the truth, but all he could think of was her with Billy. His mind was invaded by images of the two of them together. Billy kissing her all over, holding her, bringing her to the highest peak, Delilah pleasuring him in return. It was too much to think of, and he almost felt like his thoughts were taunting him.

**_She's lying._ **

**_She doesn't love you._ **

**_She betrayed you._ **

**_She needs to be put in her place._ **

He didn't say anything, knowing actions spoke louder than words, and he wanted nothing more than to execute them. Rick pulled Delilah in, tangling his fingers in her hair and gripping her arm, smashing their lips together in a rough fervor. She let out a surprised squeal in his mouth, completely caught off guard on where this sudden burst of passion emerged from and if it was wise to further go with it. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth before smacking Delilah on the ass with both hands clamped down, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, walking over to the nearest wall, all the while doing everything possible not to break the kiss. Delilah was able to briefly wrap her arms around his neck while he backed them against the wall before he flung them off and pinned them above her head as he made his way to her neck.

"Rick, I love you. It kills me that I screwed things up between us so badly. You're such a wonderful man and I never meant to hurt you." Delilah was practically pouring her heart out to him and he didn't say a single word, she was starting to get concerned. Rick had never been this rough with her during their sexual encounters, and she didn't know whether to be alarmed or aroused. One hand was holding on to her wrists while the other hand grabbed her shirt. "You mean so much to me, I'm so sorry about all this. I love you. You're my Street Fighting Man." Delilah tried to pull him in for a kiss, but he just pushed her shirt up and began attacking her breasts. She actually yelped when he bit down on her areolas, rapidly spinning his tongue and sucking on both nipples simultaneously until they were practically numb. Delilah couldn't help but moan, rapt by the sexual beast, and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, inadvertently pushing her pelvis into his while Rick's hand snaked down the front of her pants. He kissed her again as his fingers made contact with her folds. Pulling back, Rick shot Delilah a wicked grin that made her heart race.

" ** _You've missed me, haven't you, Delilah? You're soaking wet."_**

In one swift yank, he ripped Delilah's too big of pajama pants clear off her body to find she was yet again not wearing panties, her now nude lower regions exposed to the crisp night air.

" ** _Mmm, no panties once again. Somebody needs to be punished."_**

"Of course I've missed you, I- AHHH!" She hadn't even been able to finish her sentence when Rick hoisted her up, her legs now on his shoulders as he began to devour her flower. Delilah gasped, completely knocked for six once again. While Rick was a pretty great lover, she had always thought he was a little bit reserved or self-conscious in the bedroom. Boy, was she wrong. She started moaning as his tongue teased her, going back and forth, in clockwise and counter clockwise circles, before probing inside with both his tongue and fingers. Delilah was panting from this erotic thrill as she tried to grab onto anything, but the walls were too flat. The tornado of lust was only whirling faster and faster. "Rick, I think I-"

With a final suckle, Rick pulled back, pinning her up against the wall with his upper body as he frantically unzipped his pants and whipped out his rock hard cock. "Do you want this to happen?" For a brief moment, she saw that he was still the Rick she fell in love with, but he wasn't there entirely. Out of her own guilt, she didn't want to deny him, but a part of her wanted this.

Delilah nodded. "Yes." Without any hesitation, he pushed forward, causing her to gasp loudly at his rough entry. Rick wrapped Delilah's legs tightly around his waist and grabbed her by the hips as he slammed her on his eagerly awaiting dick, the speed increasing with each thrust so much that she was worried she'd hit her head on the bricks.

This had been the kind of sexual experience that she had dreamed of, to be taken up against a wall, but things still felt in limbo. How could they be going through with this when there was still so much to figure out? Then again, how had she been able to go through with this not once, but twice last night with Billy? Maybe she should just enjoy the silence of the sex, but a part of her dared to test his control. Delilah grabbed him by the shirt collar and crashed her lips on his to muffle her screams, but he pulled away.

" ** _Look into my eyes, Delilah. I want to watch you."_**

She looked at his handsome face, her will overtaken by his dominance. He was still the same Rick on the outside, but the inside of him seemed to be possessed by darkness. Delilah couldn't help but wonder if he was aware of this and if he'd ever be fully normal again.

At this point, Rick's movements were at light speed, it was as if she were having sex with the Energizer Bunny. Delilah was no longer against the wall, now only a few inches away from it as she grabbed on to his shoulders, trying to meet his thrusts with hers, but he wouldn't let her.

His pounds were shaking her to the core and she could no longer contain herself as the euphoric pleasure exploded throughout her whole body, being released in the form of screams.

"Oh, my God! Don't stop, don't stop, Rick!"

To silence her, Rick captured Delilah's lips in a forceful kiss, their tongues sliding all around as she squealed in his mouth, the orgasm taking over. Feeling her on him was enough to send Rick over the edge, he pulled away from her mouth and bit down hard on her neck, causing her to almost screech. He groaned while sucking Delilah's neck as he shuddered inside her until he knew there was nothing left. Both of them were breathless staring at each other as they panted, the cold night air stinging their loins. Although calmer, he still wasn't the same Rick, and Delilah knew that he had just put her in her place the only way he knew, the only way _Dark Rick_ knew how. She put her hands on his face, trying to get their eyes to meet as she leaned in to kiss him, but he set her down. Once she was on her feet, the impact of standing made her legs feel like jelly, and she immediately slunk to the ground. Delilah gazed up at Rick, watching him zip his pants up. Looking to her left to see her pajama bottoms ripped to shreds, Delilah pulled her top down and quickly zipped up the jacket, thankful that it went to her knees and would conceal the fact that she was currently bottomless as she rose to her feet, holding her hand to her neck in the throbbing spot that was forming into a hickey. While she had given them to Billy and others, Delilah had never had one, and now she felt branded. "So now what?"

She hadn't noticed Rick whipped out and lit up a cigarette, taking a long drag before looking back in her direction. Since when did he start smoking? He looked at her with that dark glint in his eye and something resembling a cocky smirk on his face "You told me to take it out on you, so I did."

His words crushed her and she knew her mouth was hanging open. She had broken him in the worst way possible, and she was crushed. Never in her life had she felt more ashamed at how selfish her actions were. Delilah had also never felt more demoralized and at the same time sexually invigorated. How would any of this ever be fixed? It wouldn't be easy, maybe he needed more time to himself to let her words sink in, but that didn't make Delilah feel any less guilty. On the verge of tears, she gathered herself up and walked off, scurrying past Abraham as he walked back to Rick.

"Good night, Abraham. Sleep well, thanks for doing guard duty tonight, I appreciate it."

"Good night, Little Bird, and no problem at all, it's my pleasure." He turned around, watching her walk off before looking back at Rick. "What happened to her?"

He took another drag of his cigarette as he glanced over at the former sergeant. "Let's just say she had an epiphany of sorts."

Abraham couldn't help but smirk. "Oh, I think I know what you're trying to say, you dog, you!" He let out a hearty laugh as he patted Rick on the shoulder.

Although she knew she got what she deserved, Delilah needed solace, to know that she was still cared about. While she didn't know _where_ she'd get it from, she knew that she'd stop at nothing to get it.


	63. More Than One Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah seeks comfort in Billy while simultaneously hearing his version of the fight. Later on that morning, Rick apologizes to Delilah for his behavior the night before. Delilah shares heartfelt moments with both of them and she follows through on Rick's suggestion to talk to Christine. After hearing everything she has to say and truly not caring anymore, Delilah gives Christine a second chance, but not without a proper warning.

**Hi everybody! I promised a longer chapter, and here it is! Today is the one year anniversary of _Forever Rising Phoenix!_ I can't believe it's been a whole year, it feels like just yesterday I was coming up with the idea! Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews over this past year, I have loved writing this story and there is still more to come.**

**Please, please, PRETTY PLEASE check out _Stubborn Love_ , my new Walking Dead story! It's a modern/AU love story revolving around Gareth, my original character Melody, Rick, and Lori. It needs some love, so read and review and follow and spread the word! Love you all! :)**

**_Chapter Sixty Three: More Than One Side_ **

**_Although she knew she got what she deserved, Delilah needed solace, to know that she was still cared about. While she didn't know where she'd get it from, she knew that she'd stop at nothing to get it._ **

**_1:00 AM_ **

Delilah lightly knocked on the door, a little apprehensive because she was unsure about her decision. While a part of her knew that this was the absolute wrong thing she should be doing right now, another part of her was saying that this was what she needed to do, what she needed to keep her sanity. Delilah's heart fluttered and skipped a beat when the door opened.

"Delilah? What are you doing here? It's one in the morning."

Acting on pure impulse, Delilah practically flew into Billy's arms and heatedly pressed her lips against his as tears streamed down her cheeks. Although stiff at first, Billy found himself wrapping his arms around her, pulling his true love in closer. When Delilah stepped back, she saw concern and confusion in his gaze.

"Billy, I know you're probably mad at me for what I said earlier, as you should be, but please hear me out. I'm a complete and total mess, my mind is filled with chaos to the point where I can't even think straight. Can I please stay with you? I don't want to be alone tonight." While she had taken a shower, changed her clothes, and covered up the larger than life hickey on her neck, Delilah's heart was still visible on her sleeve. What happened with Rick earlier, it wasn't making love, it was clearly a revenge fuck, full of angry passion. She didn't want sex, she wanted comfort, and the person in front of her seemed to be the only one that could provide exactly that.

Billy could see the pain and despair that was so evident in her gaze, in her voice, and it tugged at the strings of his very soul. He should be angry at her, but he couldn't. Delilah had done what was natural, what was expected. She had moved on and fallen in love with another, and his unexpected return had only turned her world upside down. For Delilah's own sake, Billy thought that maybe he should let her go, but why else would they have been brought back together after everything that had transpired? Was it just a cruel coincidence of sorts or were they truly meant to be?

"Yeah, you can." He led her by the hand inside and closed the door before joining her as they sat on the bed. Delilah glanced over to see the twins soundly sleeping, angelic looks on their innocent little faces. Seeing them made her think of the discussion she had earlier with Carol, about weighing out the pros and cons, but also about getting both sides of the story.

"Billy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, darlin'."

She looked into his eyes. "What exactly did you say to Rick that got him so upset? What started the fight?"

Billy heavily sighed as he fully faced Delilah, feeling his heart sink a little at having to reiterate what was meant to be a civilized discussion that turned into a physical blowout. "I told him that I knew how you guys broke up, that it's hitting the three of us pretty hard, but especially the kids and how he has great children. After that, I told him that we both know how much we love you and that it's your decision, but whomever you choose that I hoped there would be no hard feelings between us because I have a lot of respect and admiration for him, and that's when he hauled back and socked me straight in the face." After the fight, Billy was unsure if he still held the aforementioned respect and admiration for Rick, he had completely flipped a switch.

"And you didn't tell him we slept together?"

He shook his head. "No, absolutely not. I didn't even tell Carol last night. Why would I say anything? How Rick figured it out, I haven't a clue, but it should have stayed between us."

It might have been due to the desolate vibe in the room, but Delilah actually believed him. Billy seemed pretty serious about her, so why would he want to risk his chance by boasting about their night together? "What happened next?"

"Rick came charging at me and I had had enough, I had no choice but to fight back. He told me that if this were the real world Christine and I would get twenty five to life for trying to kill you and that he wouldn't hesitate to give me the death penalty. Then he called me a little pill popping prick, told me to fuck off and take care of the bastard twins."

Delilah was in shock that Rick would ever speak such horrible things, especially about innocent children, and that he didn't say anything to her when they were together earlier. He must have really snapped to have gone that far, but was he too far gone already? "I can't believe he said those things. This is so shocking, Billy."

"Hey, I said some choice things myself, Delilah. In no way, shape, or form am I a saint in any of this except the fact that I really wasn't looking for a fight, I just wanted to talk. I told him that judging by what I've heard of his past record of mental instability that he had no place to say anything to me, that I'm not hallucinating of my dead wife or killing my best friend, and how he doesn't even know if Judith is his but I know that the twins are mine."

"Why did you say that?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Once again, Delilah was ticked off with both of them. Perhaps it was a good thing that had both been equally cruel, but it made it that much harder to side with one over the other.

"I had just gotten punched in the face after being a crash dummy all week long. Yeah, I deserve it, but getting it from Rick was my breaking point. I had had enough. What happened was beyond my control and you know I regret not trying hard enough to stop it. You should be the only one retaliating against me. Not your new boyfriend, not your new friends, just _you,_ because you're the one it happened to, not them."

She nodded. "I know, Billy, I know. They're just protective and probably getting their ya-yas out. Do you think had I not broken things up that one of you would have been dead?"

He hesitated before replying. "I don't know. From what I've heard, the damage to Rick is the same as mine." Then again, Billy knew that if he wanted to, he really could have killed Rick, but that would have resulted in Delilah banishing him. "I should have tried harder to get him to stop, calm down and talk things over, but he wasn't having any of it. He looked almost demonic, Tiger Lily. All Rick wanted was blood, and I just couldn't think straight anymore."

"This was the last thing I needed, but nothing in my life can ever be normal, can it? What do I expect? We're in the middle of a damn zombie apocalypse." Delilah heavily sighed and looked down, wishing that there was a simple way to resolve this but knowing there wasn't. All she wanted was peace again, but how would Rick ever forgive her for sleeping with Billy, despite that they were broken up? Did she even forgive herself? "Just know that you both measure up in how deep of shit you are with me. It'll take a long time for me to forgive you two, but I think after this fight all the tension has been let out and things can calm down. At least I hope so."

"Delilah." Billy grabbed her hand, causing her to look up into his green-blue eyes, seeing that one of them was bruised in shades of red and purple. "No matter what Rick thinks or feels or what I think or feel, you can't base your decision on that. You have to base it on what you want and feel and who you think is the best suitor. I love you, darlin', for the rest of my life, but at the end of the day, I want you to be happy. You deserve it after all that's been inflicted on you. I don't want you to ever forget how strong you are, that you're a Phoenix." He rubbed the charm of her necklace. "You always rise up from the ashes, and this too shall pass. Even if you go back to Rick, I'll still be happy for you." It killed him to think that, let alone say it, because he _did_ want Delilah back, but there was only so much that could be done. It had to be left in the hands of fate, except Billy stood by his word, he genuinely wanted Delilah to be happy.

Although she knew he was right, it was easier to say that something will pass or get better rather than specifying when it will pass or get better. At this point in her life, it seemed like Delilah was trapped in her own woes, how was she ever going to get out? "I know, Billy. I know that I have to pick whose best for me, but I don't want to lose you again. I don't want to lose Rick either. Promise me you'll never leave my side again if I choose him over you?" She put her hand on his face, caressing his cheek, staring up at him with tears in her eyes. After all this, she couldn't lose him a second time. No matter what, he would always remain a part of her life, even if she hadn't wanted him to be.

Billy nodded, holding onto her hand and giving it a kiss. "I promise, Delilah. I'm not going anywhere again." He pulled Delilah in, holding her close to his chest, not knowing what the future held for them, but knowing that more than likely he would forever remain a broken man without her…

**_7:00 am_ **

Delilah had left Billy's room at around six in the morning. After the fight and the discussion they had, she decided to let him rest. In addition to once again avoid further gossip, she needed some time to figure things out. Delilah sat cross-legged Indian style on her bed, a pencil bag sat in front of her between two large blank memo pads. The front page of the pink memo pad was titled "BILLY" with columns for pros and cons underneath, while the blue memo pad was titled "RICK" with the same pros and cons columns underneath. She was about to start writing when a knock came from the door. Having no idea who it was, Delilah was surprised at who she saw on the other side.

"Rick… hi."

Rick was wearing the same clothes from earlier, and she could see he was exhausted, but he looked generally worn down with his bruises. "Can we talk? Please?" The sincerity in his eyes showed that for now, Dark Rick was gone, but could she trust him?

Delilah nodded, hoping she wouldn't regret it. "Yes. Come in."

She waited until he walked in her room to close the door, hoping nobody else was watching in the hallway. "What do you want to discuss?"

He heavily sighed as he turned around, knowing that all of this had taken a toll on her. Her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying, with dark circles underneath them, she looked pale, and the hickey he had branded her with last night looked like she had been hit in the neck with a paintball pellet. Delilah flinched at the initial touch on her neck, but soon found her cheek leaning into his hand, like old times.

"I was out of line yesterday with how I retaliated against Billy. and I'm sorry I was so rough with you last night, but I'm not sorry for what we did. I love you, Delilah, and I want to be with you. Whether it's feelings of love towards you or feelings of rage towards Billy, I'm not going to apologize for them. You're the first person I've gotten involved with, that I've opened up to and fallen in love with, since Lori died. When they first got here, the look on your face when you heard Billy's side of the story, I knew that things were going to be rocky for us from there on in. It's in your eyes, Delilah, that you still love him, but I can see you love me, too. Only you can decide who you want to be with, but I do love you. We helped each other move on from the heartache, we were the second chance the other needed, you mean the world to me. Not just to me, but Carl and Judith, too. They both love you as much as I do, you're the one that's brought us back together as a family, and you're our family now, too. Whatever decision you make, I hope it's from the heart and not out of obligations to me or Billy."

While he was angry over the circumstances, at the end of the day there was no denying that he loved Delilah and how much she truly meant to him. All he could do was voice his feelings and hope that she would make the right decision in the end.

Delilah watched him, knowing that he was truly remorseful, but how truthful was he being?

"Did you really call Billy a pill popping prick and say that the twins were bastards?"

He hesitated, knowing that she must have talked to Billy, but decided to come clean. "I did, and it was terrible of me. They didn't do anything wrong, I was lashing out in pure anger. It doesn't excuse it, but my words should have only involved Billy."

Now that he had admitted to that, she wondered what else he was willing to reveal.

"Why did you let Christine in? Did you really want to sleep with her? Was it out anger to hurt me?"

Rick shook his head. "Of course I didn't. I wasn't thinking straight, Delilah, it was stupid of me to let her in and I regret doing it. She doesn't mean anything to me at all, and it was mostly her doing. Although, when I rejected her, she finally broke some of her walls down and opened up. As a cop, I can read people very well, and I know that she was genuine. Well, as genuine as Christine could be, anyway. I know that this is the last thing you'd be expecting, and that you're still a little tentative on whether or not you can fully trust my word, but I think maybe you should talk to her."

"I love you and I never wanted to hurt you. It wasn't really fair how this all came about, it wasn't how it should have been, but we have to deal with it. Again, I blame myself for all of this, and I should have used better judgment. I was the right person for you to take it out on, but I'm glad that you've come around, it means a lot to me. As far as Christine goes, she never was a great actress, maybe she does mean it. I'll talk to her, but will you still wait until Friday? No matter what, the decision will be made by then."

"I'm glad you're going to talk to her, I don't know what can come of it, but I know you're going in with your radar on."

"Will you still love me tomorrow?" She was quoting a song, but what she meant was would he still love her for as long as possible. The more the love was mutual, whether it be between her and Rick or her and Billy, it really made things more complicated.

He nodded. "Yes, I will. I think I'm pretty sure where you'll be going with this."

"Thank you, and so will I." Delilah walked forward and wrapped her arms around Rick's neck as he wrapped his around her waist. It felt so good to be in his arms once again, she really could stay there forever. "Thank you." She looked up at him, tears of both confusion and happiness in her eyes, and allowed them to fall as she smiled and stood on her tiptoes, her lips meeting his. Surprisingly, Rick didn't flinch away, only pulling her in closer. Delilah couldn't remember when the last time was that things had been this seemingly peaceful for them, but she wanted to hold onto it forever.

**_AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER_ **

Delilah found herself in front of Christine's door, indecisive on whether or not she should go through with this. What if it was nothing more than a rouse? Somebody like Christine could never learn their lesson. Delilah forced herself to remember that, to not go in naïve and foolish as she rapped on the door.

Christine opened the door, her eyes rimmed with red from crying and lack of sleep, shocked to see her baby sister on the other side of the door. "Delilah? What are you doing here?"

All the younger Daltrey did was nod her head to the side. "Follow me. No questions asked. Let's go." Without even waiting for Christine's confirmation, she turned around and walked off, knowing that she was following behind.

Christine hadn't questioned Delilah at all, she kept quiet and followed her, unsure if she was about to meet her maker. Delilah stopped in front of the side entrance of the factory, turning around and giving her sister a cold stare as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You said you wanted to talk. Speak."

Christine took a couple deep breaths, feeling very nervous, but finally found the courage to bare her soul. "Well, there is no apology bigger than "I'm sorry", nor is there any apology that will actually make what I did better. The things I've done have been plain despicable and wrong, it took losing everything and truly being at rock bottom to realize that. Although, and I hate to say this, I should perhaps get a little benefit of the doubt. You had no idea what it was like growing up in your shadow, how you batted your pretty little eyes and got everything you ever desired. Naturally, I was jealous, but I let it take over who I was as a person."

Delilah scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Boo freaking hoo. Cry me a river, Christine. Don't act like you grew up with some hard knock life bullshit, that you were Annie and Mom was Miss Hannigan. I'll remind you again that you were afforded every opportunity that I was, you deliberately chose to decline. Stop blaming your jealousy for not making your own way and not moving on from Billy. You were obviously too weak to rise above, and that's not my fault or Mom's. I don't believe you still. It's bad enough you stole my fiancé and had his babies, you had to go after Rick, too? I swear, if we weren't sisters I'd think you were in love with me or something. Your obsession over me is deadly, and that's what it is, you're _obsessed_." So far, Christine wasn't winning the sympathy vote at all, although Delilah could tell she was trying her hardest to be sincere.

Christine nodded, having prepared herself ahead of time for Delilah's wrath. "I deserve that. I don't know, I saw you taking Billy into your room and I just felt for Rick. My efforts to comfort him were honest, but I've been feeling something since we've met. I figured if I could get a good guy like Rick, that I'd be fine, but even after you fucked Billy, Rick would come crawling back to you. If you're so angry, _why_ am I still living? I mean, an eye for an eye, right? I tried to kill you, I turned your life upside down, so why not put a bullet in my head and get it over with? We all know I deserve it, I've been walking around with a target on my head for almost two years, first by karma and now by you. Is it so you can watch me suffer? Everybody hates me, I don't have anybody."

"As much as I hate to say this, I want to feel sorry for you, I really do, but this is all your doing. Had you been a better mother, Billy wouldn't have asked for you to be relinquished of the twins. It's only been ten days and I've interacted with them more than you have in a year. I think you and I both know that if I wanted to kill you, I would have. Except I'm not like you, Christine. I'd never deliberately take somebody out because I was jealous or insecure. Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, to live with the fact that I murdered the mother of my niece and nephew. I sparred you, and what do you do? You make a pass at my boyfriend. How can I ever trust you again after everything?" A part of Delilah wanted to break and crumble, but like she had confessed a week ago, she had cried enough for the three of them. Christine didn't deserve her tears.

"It was wrong of me, I know that now. I also know you won't believe how sorry I am. It was deplorable, really. I let you down, Delilah. I promised Mom I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and because of me you almost died. The way I've been going about things over the years, being selfish and manipulative and outright callous, it hasn't gotten me anywhere and I know that. The more I kept thinking it would work, the more it didn't, and I should have let up. I probably would have been a lot happier. Elle, I know that I've done so much damage that asking for forgiveness isn't ever going to happen, except we've come this far. Don't you think we owe it to ourselves to have a fresh start? Why else would we be brought back together if things weren't meant to change? Let's take it slow, I have a lot to make up for, I just want to prove myself. Please, Delilah?"

Christine was putting her feelings on the line, something she had never done before, at least not without having an ulterior motive. This time, she really didn't. She wanted nothing more than to turn over a new leaf with Delilah, whatever it took. The loneliness had become too much to handle, as well as living a lie without accepting love. She finally let her emotions shine through as her eyes filled with tears.

Delilah watched her sister, knowing that Rick had been correct by saying some of her walls had come down. She could see Christine was in pain, but was she worthy of a second chance after the countless chances she had been given over the years? While Delilah could see that her guilt was authentic, she really could give a shit less. She was tired of everything to the point that she had stopped caring. If Christine dared to attempt double crossing her, Delilah knew that she had enough people behind her to put that slut in her place for good.

"Sure, whatever, Christine. You want a clean slate, you've got it."

Christine smiled and wiped her tears. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you so much, Delilah! I promise with everything I have that I won't let you down. We're going to have the relationship you've always wanted."

"Uh huh. Just do me a huge favor, ok, big sister?"

She nodded. "Anything you want, you've got it. What can I do for you?"

"Stay the fuck away from me, k? Thanks a lot." With that, Delilah walked off for some much needed alone time, leaving Christine stunned into silence.

**_WHAT DID WE THINK OF EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED? IS CHRISTINE TELLING THE TRUTH? CHAPTER SIXTY FOUR WILL BE COMING SOON! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD! NO FLAMES AND CHECK OUT STUBBORN LOVE ASAP!_ **


	64. Winner Takes It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To get back in her sister's good graces, Christine hosts a Home Movie Night on Halloween for Delilah. While reluctant at first, Delilah eventually comes around, warming up to the nostalgia and revealing more about her past success. The next morning, Delilah has made her decision between Rick and Billy, but must check one more thing before she can break the news.

**Hi everybody! 4 more days until my birthday! This chapter is to give some more insight on Delilah's life and career BEFORE the apocalypse, but this is all leading up to some VERY intense action! ;)**

**Please, please, PRETTY PLEASE check out _Stubborn Love_ , my new Walking Dead story! It's a modern/AU love story revolving around Gareth, my original character Melody, Rick, and Lori. It needs some love, so read and review and follow and spread the word! Love you all! :)**

**_Chapter Sixty Four: Winner Takes It All_ **

" ** _Sure, whatever, Christine. You want a clean slate, you've got it."_**

**_Christine smiled and wiped her tears. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you so much, Delilah! I promise with everything I have that I won't let you down. We're going to have the relationship you've always wanted."_ **

" ** _Uh huh. Just do me a huge favor, ok, big sister?"_**

**_She nodded. "Anything you want, you've got it. What can I do for you?"_ **

" ** _Stay the fuck away from me, k? Thanks a lot." With that, Delilah walked off for some much needed alone time, leaving Christine stunned into silence._**

**_Thursday, October 31st, 9:15 PM_ **

"Wow, what a night." Delilah sighed as she looked the tornado previously known as Leisure Zone.

Today was Halloween, and The Council agreed to have a party for the kids, complete with improvised decorations, costumes, makeup, games, and of course, lots and lots of candy. The outbreak had been a tragic buzz kill in the fun department, and the children deserved having a day of joy without having to worry about everything else going on around them.

Things had been pretty tense at Jellbany the past few days. As expected, the fight between Billy and Rick -in addition to the love triangle they were involved in with Delilah- was all anybody could talk about. Rumors were spread that Delilah had been with Billy since the first night they arrived and that Rick only beat him up because he's a closeted gay, which was ridiculous. Most of the people avoided Delilah, which hurt her a little, but she found it irrelevant. What they thought was the last thing on her mind, what mattered the most was Rick and Billy.

Tomorrow was the day she was expected to reveal her decision on who she wanted to be with. Delilah had spent some time with both of them the rest of the week, glad to have heard their sides of the story and achieved some level of calmness. Despite all of this, she still felt conflicted.

Delilah would always love Billy, he was the love of her life at one point and he proved his remorse, but could she truly forgive and forget? Perhaps he was the path she was supposed to take, but every time she saw the twins, their little faces were a painful reminder of the life Delilah and Billy had planned that was destroyed. She wanted to move past it, to stop torturing herself and moved forward, which is what she had done with Rick.

Rick was her second chance at love as she was for him, their loneliness brought them together and a romance blossomed. They had both grown from being with each other, finding out more about themselves everyday, but "Dark Rick" kept popping up in Delilah's thoughts. How he was beating Billy so brutally, the way he spoke to her afterwards, and their tryst later that night, it had been terrifying. What if something happened again and "Dark Rick" came out?

Her futures with them crossed her mind. Whomever she picked, there would be a second chance. Billy would get a second chance with Delilah after abandoning her, Rick would get a second chance after lying and Delilah would get a second chance with Rick after breaking his heart. It would be a while before things returned back to good for the three of them. Either way, somebody was going to be hurt, and it couldn't be Delilah any longer. She had endured enough agony to last five lifetimes.

"That was a smart decision you made starting the party in the afternoon, the kids got all the sugar out of them and passed out. I still can't believe they all got to bed by 9!" Madison laughed as she pulled the decorative crepe paper off the walls. While most of the Jellbany residents chose to ignore Delilah, it was obvious who her true friends were. Madison stuck by her side throughout this week, but had been uncertain about Delilah's decision to give Christine a clean slate, as were Gleggie, Scott, Avery, Abraham, Rosita, Carol, and Tara.

Ever since that day, Christine had been following Delilah around, it was starting to feel like that overdone story line where somebody saves somebody else and rescued person then devotes themselves to be at the rescuer's beck and call, wait on them hand and foot. While Delilah was tempted to take advantage of it, she still didn't care. Rick and Billy were bigger concerns to her than what personality her sister wanted to decide on.

"It's a good thing, now everybody can let off some steam and get drunk. I think I'm going to hit the hay early, I have a lot on my mind." Delilah's mind still wasn't made up, but she was pretty sure which way she was leaning.

"What? Nu-uh, Lila Loo. You need to unwind just like everybody else." Madison hadn't said too much about the love triangle, but she worried about who Delilah would choose since she knew how much both men meant to her.

"No, Mads. It's fine, really. I'm just gonna finish up here first."

"Need any help?"

Delilah looked up and smiled, seeing Rick and Carl had walked in.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Hey, Carl."

He nodded his head over at her, standing off to the side. "Hey."

Carl hadn't really spoken to Delilah much, which is why she was giving him his space, knowing that he'd eventually come around.

"Jeez, the kids certainly turned this place into ground zero." Rick said as he started picking up the trash. Things had been palpable, but since clearing the air with Delilah and confessing his side of the story, he felt much calmer. The darkness of his mind hadn't come out again and Rick hoped it would stay there, he was still troubled at how rough he had been with Delilah, but a part of him secretly thought it was hot.

"Yeah, it's the one day of the year where they get to be kids again, I'm glad that we were able to do this for them."

"You love those kids to death, that's why. Anybody else wouldn't have cared, that Halloween was just another day."

Delilah shrugged. "There's gotta be some reminder of how the world used to be and how it will be again one day."

"Hey, you guys."

They glanced over to see Billy walking in. Both his and Rick's bruises were healing nicely, as well as their noses being set in place again. Whomever Delilah picked, she planned on getting the two of them together to make peace, because it wasn't likely the one that wasn't picked would be leaving.

"Hi, Billy."

Madison watched the three of them, the way Rick and Billy watched Delilah move around and how she would sneak glances at one when the other wasn't looking. If only she could be with both of them…

"Delilah! Everything is ready!" Christine pranced down the stairs. While Rick had been the one encouraging Delilah to talk to Christine, Billy still didn't trust her. She had single handedly turned their lives upside down, how could she ever be forgiven by Delilah or anybody else for that matter?

"What's ready?"

"Home Movie Night! Eugene got the LCD TV to work and I wanna show all your videos!"

Delilah frowned and shook her head. "No, Christine."

"What, why not? You should want to show them to everybody, you accomplished so much! I won't take no for an answer." Christine grabbed Delilah by the hand and dragged her out of the cafeteria, motioning for Madison, Rick, Carl and Billy to follow. "Come on, you guys. Everybody's waiting upstairs."

Rick spoke up next. "We're actually in the middle of-"

"I'll clean this all up when we're done, you're in for such a treat!"

"Christine, I'm really not comfortable with this." Delilah still protested as she reluctantly followed her sister up the stairs.

"Once they start, it will be just like old times. Please, Delilah?" Christine turned around and smiled at her, really giving one hundred and ten percent in mending things with her little sister, hoping to make some kind of a start on the long road ahead of them.

Delilah heavily sighed. "Alright, fine, fine. Let's just get this over with." They walked inside to find everybody in Rick and Billy's groups, along with Tara, Abraham, Eugene, Rosita, Mac, Javier and Matt.

"Now that everybody's here, I can get started. Delilah, you sit in the center of the couch." Christine walked over to the TV as Delilah sat down. When Rick, Carl, Madison, and Billy walked in, there wasn't a lot of room. Without even thinking, Billy sat to her left and Rick sat to her right.

"Awww, how cute, Elle! You're sitting with your two guys!" Christine hadn't meant to say that aloud, but she had. Rick and Billy realized this and tried to get up to sit somewhere else, but Delilah grabbed them with either one of her hands.

"Don't. Just stay, please?" She looked up at them with semi-pleading eyes to ignore the comment. Rick and Billy looked over at each other in silent agreement before nodding.

"Alright."

"Sure."

They both sat down, not noticing Delilah still holding on to both their hands, but everybody else did and wasn't sure what to think of it.

"Ok." Christine cleared her throat. "Well, I've invited you all here for a little home movie night of Delilah's, so you can see the extraordinary young talent she turned out to be, who I'm so proud of." She smiled over at Delilah, who kind of rolled her eyes.

"Can we please start already, Chrissy?" More than anything, Delilah really wanted to get this over with.

"Of course." Christine nodded, starting the first video before sitting down in front of Delilah.

**_TWO HOURS LATER_ **

"Wow, Delilah. I had no idea you were so talented!" Tara said with a smile.

"I did, I mean just look at that tight little body!" Javier chimed in, smirking.

"Alright, alright, settle down, everybody." Delilah said, finally coming around.

The last two hours had been spent watching all the videos of her youth and teens, with every single ice skating competition and dance performance. Everybody smiled at how charming she was performing to "Journey to the Past" from _Anastascia_ in a lovely yellow dress, just like the film, or how she was a female Captain Jack Sparrow in one of her final competitions, or her last one when she skated to the score "Mulan's Decision" from _Mulan_.

That last performance was the one where she was only a tenth of a point from going to the Olympics, Christine and Rachelle on either side of Delilah, watching the scoreboard and cheering, only for Delilah to give the actual winner a hug when her score was then revealed. It all felt very nostalgic and made her think of a happy time, even when she watched the clips of her performances with Angelo. There would never be a day that went by that she didn't think of his tragic demise. In a sick way, since Angel was already turned, Delilah did the right thing.

Following those were her acting roles, guest spots, on _It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia_ , _30 Rock,_ _Modern Family_ , _The Big Bang Theory_ , _Two and a Half Men_ , _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit_ , _True Blood_ , _Dexter, NCIS,_ and _White Collar_ , amongst many others. The reel also included the Barbra Walters interview, both pageants, commercials, runway shows, and behind the scenes footage from the various ad campaigns she shot.

"So, what's next?"

Christine turned around, beaming. "Your big debut to the rest of the world!" She laughed and popped in the next DVD.

Again, Delilah's smile disappeared. "Christine, just skip it."

"What's she talking about, Delilah?" Rick asked. Overall, he was very impressed with what he had seen so far. Delilah was incredibly talented, she was born for stardom, and she was pretty close to getting it before the outbreak. When she performed, there was a gorgeous light that enveloped and made her shine further. Strutting down the runway in her gown and smile in the Miss Teen USA 2009 pageant, she really stood out amongst the other girls. Although, Rick couldn't help but cringe when he noticed that Billy was right about Angelo grabbing Delilah, especially during their "Friend Like Me" routine that almost ruined their dancing careers. Even from a young age, Delilah exuded sexuality with underlined innocence in her movements and costumes, in particularly the fur two piece outfit for "I Just Can't Wait To Be King". Quite frankly, both Rick and Billy wouldn't mind seeing her with that little of clothing now, either.

Delilah heavily sighed before replying. "Well, Miss Teen Usa wasn't my only claim to fame. Before that, following a year of doing mainstream competing, Angelo and I were recruited for _Dancing With The Stars._ We each did four seasons, he won his second season and I won my last two, it further catapulted my career into modeling and acting."

The room was stunned silence except for Billy and Carol exchanging a smirk at one another.

Maggie slapped Glenn on the arm. "See! I TOLD YOU I recognized her!"

Delilah rolled her eyes and laughed. "It's not that big of a deal, really."

"Not that big of a deal?! It's _Dancing With The Stars_ , Delilah!" Rosita said a little high pitched, surprising everybody.

"Let's just watch the tapes." Delilah bowed her head as they watched her getting excited and shouting "Shamany!" over a large man walking into the room.

"Is that the guy from _King of Queens_?" Carl asked, to which Delilah nodded.

"Yep, Kevin James, my first partner and season." She giggled, watching them doing the Cha Cha Cha to "Pacific Coast Party" by Smashmouth. "Bless his heart, he actually had some good moves, but the judges were too hard on him because of his weight. We still made it to the last four though, I did for all the seasons I was on. The show is rigged."

"What?" Avery asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, the whole thing is fixed, why else do you think Bris-dull Palin lasted as long as she did? That chick couldn't dance to save her life."

"Oh, my gosh. I can't believe it." Beth said quietly. She still wasn't thrilled with all the drama surrounding Delilah, but she had been a little less cold towards her as the days went on.

"Nobody can, it's why it's kept a secret. But, since it's all irrelevant, there's no point in hiding it now. Even if it weren't for that, I still would have won the two times I did. I had the time of my life on that show. Every time we walked down the stairs with the band playing, it felt like Christmas morning. it's the most exhilarating feeling in the world. Indescribable, really." Delilah laughed. "Like I said, Kevin was my first partner, Angelo lucked out with Vanessa Williams as his partner, that was a sure win. After him was Elijah Wood." She nodded her head at the screen, watching the two of them doing The Jive to "Build Me Up Buttercup" by The Fountains. "That was actually a challenge considering we were the exact same height, he had to have shoes custom made."

Christine smiled over at Delilah. "Remember when Mom kept saying you two looked like brother and sister? She said it all the time when you were littler, too."

Delilah laughed. "Yeah, it was embarrassing both times."

"Cute and embarrassing. Now that I'm looking at these, you actually do, Elle. Same eyes and hair color."

They watched the next season where a tall and attractive man walked through the door, to which Delilah shrieked and jumped in his arms, both of them laughing.

"OH MY GOD! ZACK MORRIS WAS YOUR PARTNER?!" Madison exclaimed, which made the others laugh.

"Yes, Madison, Mark Paul Gosselaar. I remember the judges told me to tone it down, to not be showboating, which I wasn't. I cried afterwards and told Mark that we had to put our all into it, and this was the routine where we got a perfect score in Week Four, which was Movie Week." Delilah blushed, watching herself wearing a colorful yet skimpy beaded outfit, dancing The Samba to "Jump In The Line" by Harry Belefonte while Mark was in a black and white suit a 'la Beetlejuice, with the audience and the judges going crazy once it was finished, followed by the two of them cheering when they received all tens. It was easy to see where one would think that she was "showboating". The purpose was for the celebrity to wow the crowd with their dancing, but as far as Delilah went, she stole the show.

"Billy, did you ever miss a performance?" Scott inquired.

"Nope, I was there for every single taping and every single practice." Everybody had noticed that Billy was in the background of most of the _DWTS_ tapes, intently watching her.

"Yeah, I'd say that out of all my partners besides Angelo, Billy was the most jealous of Mark." Delilah playfully elbowed him, to which he laughed.

"Hey, he was America's heartthrob in his _Saved By The Bell_ days and looked pretty good afterwards. Of course I was worried about his newly divorced ass taking my girl." Billy ruffled Delilah's hair, making her laugh. They watched as it was down to Delilah and her partner and Maksim Chmerkovskiy and his partner Traci Bingham, with Delilah and Mark being declared the winners. Delilah began squealing as she watched them cheering.

"Yeah, and Maks, who I actually dated at one point. I still get butterflies whenever I see this or even think about it, same for when I won with David Boreanz."

"Oh, my god! What's Maks in person?!" Rosita asked. "He is a fine hunk of a man."

"Hot. We dated for a little bit when Billy and I broke up before the outbreak. He's actually really down to earth. Again, his aggressive personality was also a put on act"

Daryl scoffed. "So basically your big claim to fame was shaking your foxtail around in skimpy outfits? Doesn't sound like it takes much talent to me."

Carol looked over at him. "Daryl…"

"What? I'm serious. Shit like this can be seen at any strip club. I'm out of here." He abruptly got up and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Delilah couldn't help but feel a little insulted. Even though it may have seemed that way, Daryl was wrong. She worked really hard with everything she did and she earned her success. Rick could sense her disappointment and grabbed her hand.

"That's just how Daryl gets sometimes, don't pay him any mind. If it helps, I think that you were exceptional."

Delilah smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thank you, that's sweet." More than anything, she wanted to snuggle up and kiss him, just like she used to, but she wanted to with Billy, also. After tonight, only one of them could be her choice, the other would have to move on without her.

**_NOVEMBER 1ST, 8:30 AM_ **

Delilah woke up, looking out the window to see that it was grey and bleak outside. After a relaxing night watching her home videos, Delilah spent an hour with Rick and a separate hour with Billy before she went to bed. It was pretty simple, just talking about past achievements and sneaking some kisses in. When she saw all the footage of her and Billy, Delilah almost wanted to cry of what used to be.

More than anything, she wanted to be with both of them. Surely she could considering the world was not what it once was, but it wouldn't have really been fair to either Rick or Billy. That was nothing more than a fantasy, but after a week of anguish, she woke up in a good mood for once.

Delilah smiled to herself in the mirror, wanting to burst into a series of giggles over the gleeful feeling she currently had. This hadn't been an easy decision by any means, but her selection was the one man who was the best fit for her now and the future. The only hard part would be breaking the news to who she _didn't_ pick. In the end, Delilah hoped that one day, things would be peaceful between the three of them.

She was about to leave her room, ready to break the news, when another thought crossed her mind. Today was a day of rejuvenation, for moving forward. Currently, all of Delilah's woes seemed to be at ease. Rick, Billy, Christine. Except there was one other bridge she needed to make sure was still standing, it was something she had been meaning to do for a while, but the whole fight threw her off track.

**_It won't kill you to find out. Maybe you'll get lucky._ **

With a heavy breath, securing her boomerang blade holster on her hip, Delilah grabbed the Iridium phone and sat down on the bed. Hesitating, she slowly dialed the numbers, digit by digit, feeling her breath hitch in her throat as the phone started ringing. When the ringing stopped, indicating that the other line had been picked up, she felt her heart drop into her stomach over the voice that answered.

"Hello?"

" ** _Mommy?"_**

 


	65. Dias De Los Muertos, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After almost two years, Delilah has finally gotten in contact with her mother Rachelle, who has been working on a way to get back to the United States. A discombobulating event interrupts Delilah before she can reveal whether she has chosen Rick or Billy.

**Hi everybody! Today is my birthday! I'd also like to give a birthday shoutout to Prettyprincess45, whose birthday was yesterday! Happy Birthday, girl! :)**

**This is it! Delilah is making her choice! Or is she...?**

**_Chapter Sixty Five: Dias De Los Muertos, Part One_ **

**_When the ringing stopped, indicating that the other line had been picked up, she felt her heart drop into her stomach over the voice that answered._ **

" ** _Hello?"_**

" ** _Mom?"_**

Delilah's eyes watered as she heard Rachelle gasping on the other line. "Delilah?! Is that you?!"

She nodded, even though her mom couldn't see her. Delilah absolutely knew that she was speaking to her mother, but she had to be one hundred percent sure. "Before I answer that, answer me this: Who is the actor that played Alan in  _The Hangover_?" Before she left for Europe, Delilah and her mother came up with a security question in case anything were to happen where they would need to correctly identify the other.

"Zach Galifianakis is the correct way to pronounce it, but you always say-"

"Zach Gali-fin-aakis! Mom, it's you!" Delilah laughed as tears stream down her cheeks, her heart racing to be finally talking to her mother.

"Oh, my god! Delilah! Where have you been?! I have been calling almost every day for a year and you never answered, neither did Billy, Christine, or Jennifer! I was worried sick that you were all dead." Rachelle started crying on the other end of the phone, and Delilah felt awful for turning her phone off for so long.

"I know, I'm sorry. Billy's phone wasn't working properly, I think it was the reception in Texas. We're all in Georgia now and everybody is fine." She knew she shouldn't have lied to her mother that everything was fine, that she should tell her about what Billy and Christine did, the twins, and how Jennifer died, but Delilah just didn't have the heart to tell her at this moment.

"That's so good. What happened to Steverson Ranch?"

"Mamie and Papie's house was destroyed by a hail storm, so we came to Atlanta to see if the Center for Disease Control had some kind of cure. Unfortunately, by then it was gone from an explosion."

Rachelle gasped. "What? The CDC is gone? Oh, no, that's terrible! Where are you staying?"

"I know, it is. We're at the abandoned Jelly Belly factory, with all our supplies and a couple of other groups. Everybody is safe and healthy. What about you? Are you still in Rome with Aunt Nicole?"

"I'm so glad to hear that, I was worried sick about you kids." Rachelle heavily sighed, and Delilah knew that bad news was coming. "Nicole's gone, honey."

"What?" Delilah let silent tears fall over the news that her platonic aunt was dead.

"She was infected and the group that I'm with, we had to take her out. It was terrible, her skin was all gray and cracked, her eyes were lifeless, and she made this horrible gagging sound. I was devastated, but now that I've heard from you, I'm more hopeful. This call came at a perfect time. We've been trying to find a way to get back to America from Rome, and I think we have."

"Really?"

"Yes, we're leaving in two weeks via cruise liner. One of the men in my group got it to work, as well as fixing my satcoms. I was going to try contacting you again when we got to the mainland, most likely in New York, and I was going to go back to Houston to look for you."

"Wow! That's unbelievable. Would you be able to find a way to get to Atlanta?"

"Yes, Delilah. You don't even have to ask, you know I'll always come back for you, I'm sorry it took so long."

Delilah smiled, her heart filling with glee knowing the one person that truly loved her was coming back into her life. "No, I'm mostly to blame for that. Mom, when you get to Atlanta, there's some things we need to discuss. A lot has changed."

To Delilah's surprise, Rachelle didn't start panicking. "I know, and there's some things that have changed with me as well. Big changes, but they're happy changes overall. I can't wait to see you, my darling."

"Me, too, Mommy. Call me when you arrive in New York and before you get to Georgia. I'll find a way to meet you at the state border."

"I'll call you before we leave Rome. I love you so much, Delilah. Words can not express how overjoyed I am to know you're all alive and safe."

"Same here. I love you, too, Mommy, and I can't wait to see you. Bye."

"Ciao, sweetheart."

As Delilah hung up the phone, she heavily sighed. Recounting the events in the past year to Rachelle would not be easy at all. In fact, it would be rather heartbreaking, but it had to be done. At this point, it didn't matter, she was going to have her mother back. Wiping her tears, Delilah smiled and bounced off the bed to go tell Billy the good news.

**_LEISURE ZONE CAFETERIA, TWENTY MINUTES LATER_ **

Delilah strolled into the Leisure Zone Cafeteria as everybody was cleaning up after breakfast. She was still a little nervous, but also much lighter after talking to her mom, and felt like the two talks she was about to have would be easier.

"Good morning, Elle!"

Delilah looked over to see Christine walking towards her and nodded her head at her older sister. "Christine. How are you doing today?"

"Pretty good. Yourself? Last night was a lot of fun!"

"Yeah, I guess it was. Have you seen Billy? I need to talk to him."

Christine nodded, pointing up the stairs. "He just went up to the nursery with the twins. Today's the big day, huh?" She was intrigued as to who her younger sister was going to pick, but of course it was obvious she was going back to Billy. Billy was the love of Delilah's life, there would never be anybody that could come between them. Christine knew first hand, she had tried mercilessly.

"Yes, it is."

"Well, I wish you luck with whomever you choose. I'm sure it wasn't easy, but I have faith in you that you made the right decision." Christine reached over and hugged Delilah, the first hug in years, which came as quite a surprise.

 _Perhaps Christine really is trying to change._ Delilah thought as she found herself returning the hug before stepping away.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Hey, maybe we can do something tonight, like play a game or just talk and hang out?"

Christine's face lit up at Delilah's attempt, hoping that she was being sincere. "Yes, I'd love to. I'll see you later. Again, good luck."

"Thanks, Christine."

Delilah took a leap of faith by asking her sister to hang out, but if Christine was making an effort, Delilah should as well, at least to be more cautious. She walked up the stairs and into the nursery to see Billy with the twins.

"Hi, Billy."

He turned around and smiled. "Hey, Delilah. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are my precious little munchkins doing?" Delilah smiled as she picked up Santino, making him giggle as she blew a raspberry on his tummy and giving him a big squeeze before doing the same thing with Serena, giving her kisses on her rosy little cheeks.

"They're much happier now that you're here. You really are terrific with them." Billy felt a warm feeling spread throughout his body, the feeling he always got whenever Delilah was around, it was the feeling of love.

"Well, I love them unconditionally. Can we talk? There's something important I have to tell you."

He nodded. "Yes, of course. I told Madison I would help her with a stock check of the inventory, but I'm sure it'll be fine since I'm with you."

"It is, don't worry. She said some of the satcoms were missing, but she was kind of hammered when she said it, so who knows?" Delilah giggled, grabbing Billy's hand as they walked out of the nursery and down the stairs.

**_FIVE MINUTES LATER_ **

"Billy! Delilah!" Mika ran up with a huge smile on her face and jumped into Billy's arms as he and Delilah walked out past the garden.

"Hey, sunflower. How are you today?" He returned the hug before setting her down as she hugged Delilah.

"I'm great. Lizzie and I are having a tea party." She nodded her head over at Lizzie, who was sitting on a picnic blanket waiting for her sister.

"That should be fun." Delilah said. "I'll braid your hair when you're finished, ok?"

Mika nodded. "Ok! Can't wait! Bye, Lala!" She turned to walk off, but turned around and waved to Billy. "Bye, Billy!"

"Bye, Mika."

"See you later!" The young girl blushed and started madly giggling as she walked off. Billy looked over at Delilah to see she was trying not to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Can't you see she has a little crush on you?"

He snickered. "What? You're crazy."

"I am not!" She playfully shoved his arm. "That's the same way I would get around you, and I was two years older than her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on, let's keep going."

They walked past the work crew on the almost finished gate to the spot they had been a week ago when Billy caught Delilah by surprise, not really saying anything. Delilah felt the jitters creeping up on her, and forced herself to push them away by talking.

"As you know, it's been a week since everything has happened, and I've made my decision. Before I get into that, I have something huge to tell you." She looked up from the ground and into his blue green eyes.

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What is it?"

"My mom. She's alive, I got through on the Iridum phone."

Billy's face broke out into a big smile. "What? Oh, my god, that's wonderful!" He picked Delilah up and spun them around, making her laugh as he gave her a kiss before setting her down. "How is she? What did she say?"

"She's good, she's with a group, but Aunt Nicole was infected, they had to put her down."

His smile faded as he squeezed Delilah's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Tiger Lily. I knew she meant a lot to you."

"I know. Mom's with a group now, sounds like they're geniuses, they've been working on a boat to get to the states. They're leaving in two weeks to come back and she's going to call me when she's in New York."

"That's unreal, I knew she was alive. Did you tell her everything that happened?"

Delilah shook her head. "No, I didn't. It's too heavy to get into on the phone and I didn't want to upset her. She said she had some things to discuss with me, as well."

"Got it. You did the right thing."

"You have to keep this between us, ok? Christine doesn't know yet. I'll tell her when Mom calls again, I'm not ready to share that with her or anybody yet." Even though they were turning over a new leaf, Delilah wasn't that embracing or trusting towards Christine so soon.

"You got it."

There was a moment of silence, they just kind of looked at each other until Delilah began to talk.

"Billy, you know I love you, right?"

He nodded with a smile, taking her hands in his and giving them a kiss. "Yes, and I love you, too, Chickpea. More than words can describe."

Delilah attempted to keep her breathing steady as she spoke. "No matter what, that love will never die. You're my first love, and I'll always have feelings for you. You've grown so much in the time we've been apart, as a person and adapting to being a father, and I am so proud of you, Billy. We went through a horrible situation and are still here to tell the tale. You've stopped at nothing to prove to me that your penitence was sincere, and I believe it. Even though I shouldn't, I do forgive you. We'll never be separated again, but we can't be together."

Billy's smile disappeared and his heart sank at her words. "W-what?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, the disheartened look on his face crushed her. "If it had been any other time, without a doubt, I would be in your arms again and never look back, because my love for you was that strong. It still is, but not like it used to be. So much has changed now, I'm not the same person I was a year ago. I'm stronger and independent, I'm not some damsel in distress, I'm a new version of myself. Regardless that I still love you, at the end of the day, you did go along with Christine's plan, even though you weren't in the right mindset."

Notwithstanding his confidence, Billy knew in the back of his mind that Delilah wasn't going to pick him. He had nobody to blame but himself, letting the love of his life slip through his fingers. "Delilah, what am I going to do without you?" He asked, his voice shaky as his eyes filled with tears, which made Delilah tear up as well.

"We'll always have each other. You're going to move on and survive, just like I did. I didn't want to let you go, but I had to so I could move forward with my life. I didn't think that I'd fall in love again either, but I did, and I know you will, too. Rick rescued me from myself, and the path I'm supposed to take is with him."

Delilah's tears fell, feeling his pain, but it was the right decision. Although she could always move forward with Billy, things wouldn't be the same. The person she was with Rick was who she was meant to be, and he was the one who was supposed to be by her side.

Billy nodded. "I understand. It's going to take me a while, but I'll be ok, too. I stand by my words earlier, I want you to be happy. If Rick is the one you choose, then I'm behind you one hundred percent. With this and everything else." His tears continued to fall, but no matter how upset he was, he meant wanting Delilah's happiness. Perhaps she was right and he would move on, but he would never forget her. "Could I ask something of you before you go?"

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

He cleared his throat. "Could I have one last kiss?"

She hesitated, unsure if it was the right thing to do, but it would be their last one, the one that would be the most memorable. Delilah put her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes, their lips meeting as Billy put his hands on her face. The kiss exploded with undying love and fervor, tears falling down both their cheeks, the memories of what was thought to be an endless romance flooded through their minds as they clung to each other in the powerful fervor.

They both pulled away concurrently, knowing it had just been the kiss of a lifetime. Delilah wiped Billy's tears away, caressing his cheek with her hand, a small yet hopeful smile on her face. "Ever thine, ever mine-"

"Ever ours." It would be the last time they would ever say that to each other, and it would only be for them, not for anybody else. Billy forced the same hopeful smile on his face to calm down.

"Good bye, Billy." Delilah walked backwards out of his hold.

"Bye."

Billy sniffled before taking a couple deep breaths, feeling his heart beat slow down as she walked off. It wouldn't be easy, but he believed in her words, knowing that he was going to be ok, that he was strong enough to carry on.

Delilah almost felt like turning around, but she knew if she did that she would chicken out. She was pained, but she knew that this is what had to be done in order to lead a more truthful life. Wiping her own tears away, knowing that she always had a lifelong friend and supporter in Billy, Delilah smiled and ran off to find Rick.

**_TEN MINUTES LATER_ **

On his way out earlier to go to Inventory Range, Rick had seen Delilah and Billy and felt his heart sink. He didn't have to hear her say the words to know that she had decided to go with Billy. Who was he kidding? Billy had five years on him, of course he had the upper hand. Lori was wrong and his second chance at love wasn't meant to last.

"Rick! Hi!"

A smiling Delilah pulled Rick from his thoughts as he checked the supplies. It was the first time he had seen her genuinely smile in what felt like ages, but he couldn't help but smile at her, his earlier feelings from earlier quickly dissipating.

"Hi, Delilah."

She was on the other side of Inventory Range, but they could see each other clearly, both seeing the smiles and feeling the joy. "It's been a week, and I've made my decision!" She squealed, which was something she only did when she was excited. What was more exciting than telling the man you love that he's the one?

"Really? And what is it?" Rick pretended to act oblivious, but he could tell by her demeanor that it was him. Like she did a week ago when they broke up, Delilah wouldn't have been this happy had she gone with Billy, a part of her would still feel sorrowful breaking the news to Rick.

Delilah nodded, grinning from ear to ear, feeling like she was going to burst with happiness before running over and jumping in his arms. "Yes, I have! Rick, I-"

Before she could announce the big reveal, they were interrupted by a loud crashing sound, followed by strident screams of panic with the ground shaking, causing them both to fall to their knees. The alarm systems piercing through the air with "Bad Moon Rising" by Mourning Ritual. Rick and Delilah barely got a chance to look at each other in bewilderment as complete and utter pandemonium ensued.

" ** _SOS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"_**

**_OH MY GOD! WHO COULD POSSIBLY BE ATTACKING JELLBANY?!_ **


	66. Dias De Los Muertos, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise ambush attack turns out to be an inside job as Jellbany is nearly destroyed and personal casualties hit home for Delilah, Rick, and the others.

**Hi everybody! Sorry I left you all hanging for so long, I was having a mad case of writer's block, but I finally cured it! Here is the long awaited chapter! I got my wisdom teeth pulled a couple days ago, so please leave reviews so I'll have something to smile over! :)**

**_WARNING: GRUESOME INTENSITY AND VIOLENCE!_ **

**_Chapter Sixty Six: Dias De Los Muertos, Part Two_ **

**_Before she could announce the big reveal, they were interrupted by a loud crashing sound, followed by strident screams of panic with the ground shaking, causing them both to fall to their knees. The alarm systems piercing through the air with "Bad Moon Rising" by Mourning Ritual. Rick and Delilah barely got a chance to look at each other in bewilderment as complete and utter pandemonium ensued._ **

" ** _SOS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"_**

Madison ran in with Maggie, Glenn, and Sasha behind her. "Delilah, we're under fire!"

The ground continued to shake as Rick and Delilah scrambled to their feet, adrenaline pumping viciously through their veins, overtaken by the rising franticness.

"Who is it?! What happened?!"

"A steam roller completely rolled through the gates and over the prison workers! There's a swarm of walkers coming in behind them, we're taking them out as quickly as we can, but I don't know if we're overpowered or not. We may have to evacuate!"

Delilah shook her head, securing her mandala baton. "NO! That's not an option!"

Rick tried to reason with her. "Delilah-"

"I said **_no!_** We worked too hard, this place is our home, and these invaders are not going to win! We're gonna kill them all! GO! GO! GO! WE NEED EVERY AVAILABLE BODY, NOW!"

There wasn't a chance in hell that she would let anybody take over, not after what she had gone through to get Jellbany and make it what it was today.

"Delilah!-"

Except before Rick was able to attempt again, a yellow steam roller burst through the wall of Inventory Range, plowing through the Jelly Belly machines and sending the group to their knees. Dust and debris were flying everywhere, along with numerous supplies and weapons crashing to the ground. Rick saw a man with long, greasy hair and a beard driving it, laughing his head off as he drove through the other wall.

"Fuck! He's headed straight for the solar plant!"

Delilah raised her arm with her boomerang in hand, but Rick threw it down.

"No, it'll never land in time!"

"I've got it!"

Glenn ran off as fast as he could, pistol in hand, getting a few yards ahead of the steamroller. After evening his shot, he fired off, smiling to himself when the bullet went straight through the driver's head. Sprinting forward, Glenn was able to climb up the steamroller, throw the now dead driver out, and remove the keys.

"I stopped the steamroller, killed the driver!" Glenn hollered as he ran back.

"Good, now we gotta kill the rest! Come on!"

They ran out to see people wailing, only for them to be taken down by mini-herds of walkers. Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Tyreese and Bob were shooting at the incoming walkers while Avery and Michonne chopped them up left and right with their respective machete and katana.

The nearly finished gate was now destroyed and in shambles, the lifeless bodies of their fellow comrades scattered around it while the fire truck, two of the Jelly Belly semis, and the Cadillac hybrid were totaled. There was no time to cry, only to fight. Delilah let out an aggravated growl as she ran forward, spinning round and round until the walkers surrounding her were headless, then threw her boomerang blade, decapitating some more. She looked around, searching for her sister and Billy, but saw Daryl and Carol, calling out to them instead.

"Carol! Easy Rider! Get the flamethrowers, they'll be much faster!"

"Right!" Carol nodded back as she and Daryl ran to Inventory Range.

It was now raining heavily, making it even harder to see as endless shots were fired. Luckily, the fire from the flamewands was powerful enough to take out the walkers, but there was still the worry of being outnumbered. They had to do everything to drown out the sounds of screams from those who they had been too late to save, but an earsplitting sound brought everything to a halt.

" ** _Holy fucking shit!"_**

Delilah and the others looked up to see an excavator rolling through and stopping, and what happened next was something that one had to see to believe. The excavator crane was raised as high as it could before opening, walkers began rapidly pouring down from it.

" ** _COVER AND DUCK!"_**

They all broke apart, running every which to avoid the downfall of what was probably a hundred gurgling reanimated corpses, blood and guts splattering everywhere when they hit the ground, furthering the smell of rotten carcasses.

"Help! I can't see a damn thing!" Eugene was covered head to toe, a literal bloodbath, desperately trying to wipe himself off with the rain water while walking around in circles of confusion. Mac managed to break into the excavator, and after a struggle, snapped the driver's neck before tossing him to ground and stomping on his head.

A piercing scream rang through the air as two walkers bit into the flesh of Tyreese's arm.

"Ty!" Michonne ran over, killing the walkers and just barely catching him in her arms.

Rick and Delilah were about to run to them, only to be stopped by another scream. Sasha was laying on the ground, having slipped, wincing in pain as she clutched onto her ankle.

"My ankle! I twisted it! I'm coming, Ty!" She tried to get up, but continued to moan in agony, tears springing to her eyes over the sharpness.

Madison turned back to Rick and Delilah. "I've got it handled! Take care of Tyreese!"

Tyreese was laying on the ground, almost in a daze as dark blood gushed out of his arm.

"We gotta chop it off!"

"Don't worry, I've got it! Hold onto his arm!"

Rick held onto his arm as Michone quickly lowered her katana. Delilah was unable to look as Tyreese' arm was now in Rick's hand, it was enough to make her nauseous.

"He has to be stitched up! Abraham, help!"

As Abraham ran over, another scream stopped them. They all looked over to see Eugene near the front of the gate and on the ground, a group of ten walkers devouring him in every which way, his fingers bleeding as he tried to grasp the ground to prevent from being further pulled in.

"Eugene!" Tara and Rosita tried to run towards him, only for Abraham to take them both under each arm.

"Abraham, let me go, now!" Rosita punched him in the side, frantically trying to squirm out of his hold. Even though Eugene had royally deceived them, a part of Rosita still cared about him. That and he really didn't deserve such a horrific death.

"You go there and you die!" They watched helplessly as Eugene's jaw was ripped off his face whilst he continued screaming, his body nourishing the undead against his will. "He's too late, Rosie. There's too many of these fuckers! We gotta kill 'em all to survive! We will take the world back!"

Setting the girls down, Sargent Bad Ass sprinted forward, shooting once more at the walkers. Tara and Rosita, although shaken up, quickly followed his lead. Nothing was stopping anybody. They had all been fighters since the world ended, and they'd continue to be fighters or die trying.

"Hang on, man! Hang on!" Rick shouted to Tyreese, shaking him, but it was too late. Gripping Michonne's hand with his now one hand, something of a small smile appeared on Tyreese' face, his eyes darkened as they closed one final time, accepting his accidental faith.

Michonne bowed her head, trying her best to conceal her tears, as did Delilah. Even though she and Tyresse had their ups and downs more times than not, Delilah still thought he was a good man, he reminded her of a big teddy bear. She glanced over at Sasha, who had been watching the whole scene with Madison and began wailing at the look on Delilah's face, knowing that her big brother, the last link she had to the world before the turn, was now gone.

"Dad!"

Rick and Delilah looked over to see Carl, Brock, Jason, Beth, and Scott running forward with their weapons in hand, not hesitating to shoot at the walkers. After the farm and prison being overrun, Carl and Beth knew how to handle themselves in this situation.

"Where's your sister?!" Rick shouted after they finished shooting at the oncoming walkers.

"She's safe, she's still in the nursery, so are the twins!"

"What about Billy and Christine?!"

Carl shook his head. "I didn't see them!"

It was then that Delilah realized that Lizzie and Mika were on the other side of Leisure Zone. They didn't have any weapons, she had to find them and get them to safety. Lizzie couldn't be trusted around the walkers, but poor little…

"Mika…" Delilah said under her breath. Rick looked over to see her running off.

"Delilah!"

She turned around, still running. "I'll be right back! I have to get Lizzie and Mika inside!" That was the only thing she cared about, especially since Lizzie wasn't all right in the head.

When Delilah got back to the spot the sisters were having their tea party, she stopped in her tracks, her mouth agape. Lizzie was nowhere to be found, but Mika was laying on the picnic blanket, lifeless.

A gagging sound diverted her attention, recognizing it as Prudence, the elderly woman that watched the kids, who was now turned into a walker. Delilah ran forward and bashed her head in before racing back to Mika. Her neck and parts of her face were speckled with blood, but Delilah couldn't find where she had been stabbed. Not even twenty minutes ago, the little girl had hugged her in glee, and now she was dead. Kind, innocent little Mika. Delilah couldn't control her tears as she fell to her knees over the young girl's body, feeling so helpless and guilty.

"Mika, I'm so sorry, sunflower."

"It's ok, Delilah."

A familiar voice spoke from behind them. Delilah turned around to see it was Lizzie, her sleeve and forearm stained red, as was the knife she was holding, a hopeful look on her face. Rage filled Delilah as she stood up, darkening her eyes at the young girl.

**_"What did you do?"_ **

Lizzie's smile never faded as she spoke. "I had to show you I was right, and now I can. I didn't hurt her brain, you'll see. I'm not the only one who has something to show you."

Delilah's eyes widened in shock and her heart stopped beating for a second, wanting to be in pure denial, but knowing this was the truth as a man popped out from behind the corner.

"Tyler?!"

He walked with a limp now, his face covered in scars from Daryl and Rick's beating, but it was definitely Tyler.

"That's right, Lila Loo. I'm back. Then again, thanks to Lizzie here, I never really left." He approached her, putting his hand on Lizzie's shoulder as he shot Delilah a malicious smirk.

**_Jellbany Entrance, October 1st, 9:30 pm_ **

_"Tyler, wait! Don't go!"_

_Tyler turned around to see Lizzie Samuels chasing after him, a worried expression on her face._

" _Lizzie? What are you doing out here?"_

" _I saw Glenn and Daryl throwing you out. Why are you leaving?"_

_He shook his head, not wanting to involve her and wanting to forget about this as quickly as possible._

" _It's grown up stuff, that's all you need to know. I'm not welcome here anymore."_

_Tyler had a pretty clear idea where he was going, remembering signs for a sanctuary called Terminus. As he began to walk away again, Lizzie ran up and grabbed his arm._

" _Wait! You can trust me. It's about Delilah, isn't it?"_

_He nodded. "Yes, it is. Her stupid little boyfriend roughed me up for trying to be with her. She was **mine** first, not his."_

_The young girl pursed her lips in frustration. "She's playing games. I'll sneak you into my room and nurse you back to health. Once you're feeling better, then we'll come up with a plan to exact revenge." Lizzie shot Tyler an evil smirk, which he returned._

" _I have no idea what's going on in that sick little brain of yours, girl, but I have a feeling I'll like it either way." He smiled as Lizzie led him by the hand back into Jellbany._

**_Lizzie's Room, October 16th, 10:00 pm_ **

_Lizzie waited until the coast was clear to tap Tyler out from the space underneath her bed. For the past two weeks, she had been keeping Tyler there, sneaking food in while he slept in the bed during the day and filled him in on everything happening at Jellbany._

" _Tyler! You're never going to believe what happened!"_

_He rolled out from under the bed, fixing his hair. "What is it? Are the guys back with the gate supplies yet."_

" _Yep, but that's not the only thing. Carol's back, and you won't believe who was with her!"_

" _Who?"_

" _Delilah's ex-fiance Billy and her sister Christine!"_

_Tyler's eyes widened, already having known the whole story behind Billy and Christine. "No friggin way. How?"_

_She nodded excitedly. "Yes way! I don't know, they found each other somehow, then Daryl brought Carol back and there they were. I met Christine, she's so nice and pretty, I really like her. Maybe we can get her in on our plan?"_

_He nodded with a smile. "Yeah, maybe."_

**_Fifth Floor Hallway, October 24th, 7:45 pm_ **

_"Here, come inside." Delilah tugged Billy by the forearm into her room and shut the door, not even bothering to check for anybody in the hallway watching._

_Alas, Tyler had been watching all along. He smirked to himself, knowing what was most likely going to happen and feeling a tad jealous that Billy would be making love to her instead of him, but it wouldn't be like that for long._

**_Outside of Home Base, October 26th, 12:35 am_ **

_"Oh, my God! Don't stop, don't stop, Rick!"_

_Delilah screamed, only to be silenced by Rick's kiss as he roughly pounded into her. He followed the kiss by biting down on her neck, sure to leave a rather large hickey as Delilah almost screeched. Tyler laughed to himself watching the two of them. Rick and Billy should consider themselves fortunate that they had had one last sexual encounter with Delilah, because after next Friday, she would only be his._

"Rick and Billy have got to be the stupidest motherfuckers on the face of this earth, dead or living, to have fallen for your manipulative tricks, Delilah. You played them well and literally fucked them. It's too bad that now you'll never get to decide who you really want."

Tyler walked forward, smirk still intact as Delilah was walking backwards to flee. Every one of Delilah's instincts was telling her to fight, just like she had to a year ago with that biker gang, but she couldn't. She was paralyzed by shock and terror, terrified that Tyler had been at Jellbany this whole time, hiding and that such a psychopath was still here.

"So you did this? Wh-why? What did everybody else do to you? They don't deserve this!"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Yes, I did, but I didn't do it alone. No, not at all, I've got some very good friends eight miles up the road to thank for this. You made me hurt, so I'm gonna make sure everybody you love and care about suffers. Keep thinking that you and your crew have got this place on lockdown, it ain't gonna happen. I'm here to take what's mine."

Further terror spread throughout her body, and one thought crossed her mind: **_GET OUT._** Delilah raised her mandala baton, only for Tyler to smack it out of her hand and send it to the ground, backing her up against the wall. She kicked him in the shin, causing him to drop to his knees and creating an opening for her to run. Unfortunately, Tyler grabbed hold of her ankle and tripped her to the ground. Delilah struggled to grab the mandala baton or even a rock as Tyler flipped her over, laying his entire body weight on her as she screamed before shoving her against the wall.

"You're never gonna get away, Delilah. I'm about to teach you what happens when you turn _me_ down."

Delilah's screams weren't working, there had to be something else to alert somebody that she needed help, and she knew what had to be done, her secret signal. With apprehension enveloping her, Delilah opened her mouth and screeched as loud as she could.

" ** _Eeeeeeik eeik eeeek_**!"

 

Billy stopped swinging his nunchucks when he heard the dolphin's call shrilling in the air. After Delilah left him, he decided to take a walk to clear his head, only to be interrupted by a steam roller barging through. Thankful, he had received his nunchucks back a couple days ago, so he joined in with helping out the others kill the incoming walkers, but the clicking brought everything to a halt. The only person Billy knew that could make a sound like that was Delilah, and after joking about it being her distress signal, he knew she was in danger.

"Delilah."

As he was about to run off to rescue her, everything faded away to pitch black…

 

"Ewww! Get away!"

Javier repeatedly hit a walker in the head with a double fisted dildo, which surprisingly worked. He had planned to teach a blowjob class this afternoon, but on his way back from getting the sex toys in Inventory Range, somebody invaded Jellbany. Matt always killed the undead freaks, and unfortunately, he was nowhere in sight at the moment, leaving Javier to fend for himself. Looking over to see another freak coming up on him, Javier turned on a vibrator, running forward with a girlish scream as he rammed the vibrator into the walker so hard it was impaled.

"Deep throat that, bitch!"

" ** _Eeeeeeik eeik eeeek_**!"

Christine had been helping Javier after the steamroller plowed through Inventory Range, grabbing two of the guns that had been scattered on the floor, when she heard Delilah's dolphin call.

Lizzie and Tyler had approached her a week ago about the invasion, saying that they came into contact with a large group a few miles away that were more than willing to help him destroy Jellbany. At the time, she had agreed to it, but after her conversation with Rick and trying to mend ties with Delilah, Christine had gone back on her word. She was overcome with guilt, feeling hopeful that things between her and her younger sister were improving, and this would immediately tear them apart. Christine told Lizzie and Tyler to call things off, but she should have tried harder.

Hearing Delilah's distress signal was enough to make Christine stop everything and try to save her.

"Delilah!"

As she was about to run off to rescue her, everything faded to pitch black…

 

Still pinning Delilah down despite her frantic struggling, Tyler undid his belt with one hand and punched her in the cheek with the buckle, causing her to scream out for the now throbbing pain. As everything went hazy when he started choking her, she knew that this was how it would all end, there was no way out. Nobody was coming to her rescue, and no matter how much good she had done, karma was literally killing her for what she did to Rick, and the price she had to pay was with her life.

"Yeah, Delilah. Ain't nobody here to save you now. What are you going to do about it?" Tyler cackled, prepared to penetrate her, when he suddenly gasped and froze, his firm grip on Delilah's neck decreased dramatically.

Delilah snapped her eyes shut and immediately opened them to find Rick's head tilted back, his mouth covered in blood as he spit out flesh. Tyler's eyes widened and his face was ghost white as blood sprayed her own face with an open wound from his neck, causing them both to slump to the ground. As he started convulsing uncontrollably from the blood loss and gasping for air, Rick whipped out his Colt Python, shooting Tyler point blank in the crotch and between his eyes, looking down on him with a blood stained snarl.

" ** _She's mine."_**

Delilah was almost certain that the man before her was "Dark Rick", but it didn't matter, because he had just saved her life. Rick focused his gaze on Delilah, a look of worry on his face.

"Are you alright?"

Although still shaken up, she slowly nodded. "Yeah. He never left, Rick. Lizzie had been hiding him in her room since Glenn and Daryl threw him out. Tyler was behind this whole attack, he joined forces with some group up the road. Lizzie helped him, they tried to get Christine in on it but she apparently backed out and told them to call the whole thing off. Mika is dead, Rick. Lizzie killed her."

Rick's heart sank over the tears in her eyes, knowing how much Delilah cared for the little girl and wishing there was a way to erase this horrific day. Sadly, he always had a feeling that something was off with Lizzie, and he had been right.

"Who were they?" He bent down, helping Delilah to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist for steadiness as they walked to the front of Jellybany. "I think we've got them all. Carl saw a truck driving off but couldn't blow out the tires in time. There were only three of them."

Delilah shook her head. "I don't know who they were. If there's three, there will be more. There's more, Rick, and they'll most likely be back." Their eyes met, a frightened expression on her face. "I don't think we're safe anymore. We're especially not safe with Lizzie around."

He shook his head. "We never were, Delilah. It was only a matter of time before something happened."

As they got to the front of Jellbany, Delilah took in the post-chaos of the safe haven she thought she created. The ground was scattered with remains of both humans and nombies, tainted with blood, guts, and bones that were barely being washed away by the rain. Smoke continued to billow from the destroyed vehicles as others cried over the loss of loved ones and friends while Rick's group started searching for more clues of the culprit. It certainly looked like the set of a post-apocalyptic blockbuster, and this was the reality they were living in now, rattling every single member to the core.

Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, Delilah happened to glance down, the sight of a stainless steel and blue dial Patek Philippe Nautilus watch in the grass made her whole body go numb with trauma.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **

**_Reviews are encouraged! Please read and follow and spread the word! NO FLAMES! :)_ **


	67. Dias De Los Muertos, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Tyler's Raid and the realization that Billy and Christine are gone, Delilah angrily lashes out at both Rick and Daryl, which includes almost crossing a line with the latter; Carol and Delilah make an unethical yet necessary decision regarding Lizzie's fate; A memorial service is held for all killed in the raid.

Hi everybody! Sorry I left you all hanging for so long, I was having a mad case of writer's block, but I finally cured it! Here is the long awaited chapter and the final episode of this three parter! I hope you all aren't too angry with Delilah, it will all be resolved in due time. This chapter took a while but I feel is very emotional and intense. Also, Delilah has crossed over into  _Stubborn Love_ , so be sure to check it out!

 

_I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES_

_Chapter Sixty Seven: Dias De Los Muertos, Part Three_

_Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, Delilah happened to glance down, the sight of a stainless steel and blue dial Patek Philippe Nautilus watch in the grass made her whole body go numb with trauma._

_Malibu, June 16th, 2009, 10:30 am_

_"Open it, open it, open it!" Delilah clapped her hands together in glee after handing Billy a box wrapped in metallic blue paper with a shiny black ribbon tied at the top in a bow after he had finished reading the included card. They were at the Steverson's beach house in Malibu isince last night, spending their anniversary weekend shut out from the world in this secluded mini-mansion, and they had already started by barely leaving the bedroom._

_"Alright, alright. Chill out, pretty girl."_

_Billy cracked a smile at how animated his gorgeous girlfriend was, and knew that she'd be further elated with the surprise he had for her. Later tonight, Billy was going to ask Delilah to be his bride, which left him both exhilarated and nervous. What if she said no? She wouldn't, Billy knew that she loved him as much as he loved her. They were meant to be together._

_"I can't imagine what else you got me, the NASCAR experience was pretty bad ass, and your card was really lovely. Thank you, babe." He put his hand on the side of her face, giving her a tender kiss._

_"You're welcome, but I saved the best for last. Now, open it!"_

_Delilah watched Billy unwrap the present to reveal a black polished wood box with a flour de leis symbol on the front before opening it. His mouth hung open slightly over the stainless steel and blue dial Patek Philippe Nautilus watch that was inside._

_"What do you think? It was my father's. Along with war memorabilia, he also had a pretty large watch collection."_

_She had planned on giving him this gift for their three-year anniversary since she found it six months before while helping her mother clean out the attic. Christine hadn't expressed any interest and Delilah had no use for it, so she figured it would be perfect for Billy, since he loved watches and had a vast collection as well._

_Billy was still surprised, unable to take his eyes off the impeccable craftsmanship of one of the best watch brands in the entire world. "Wow, Delilah… I don't know what to say…"_

_"Hmmm… You could say "It's awesome and you're the best girlfriend in the world and I love you."." She batted her eyelashes at him._

_He chuckled and grinned, looking over at Delilah as he took the watch out of the box, putting it on. "It's incredible, just like you are. You're the best girlfriend any man could want and I love you more than I could ever say." Billy held up his wrist, flaunting the watch. "What do you think?"_

_Delilah beamed proudly as she held his hand before kissing the watch dial. "I think it looks perfect, it belongs on you. Promise you'll never take it off?"_

_He nodded. "I promise. I love you, Chickpea."_

_"I love you, too, Babadee. Now, why don't you show how much you love me?" She gave him a suggestive look, which made him laugh._

_"You got it."_

_Billy grabbed Delilah and threw her down on the bed, kissing her neck as she laughed while he got on top of her…_

* * *

Tyler's earlier words were taunting Delilah's mind, about how he was going to make sure everybody she loved and cared about suffered. If Billy was gone, it meant Christine was also, because everybody else was present. This whole attack had been planned, as were executing Billy and Christine, she was a little surprised that somebody hadn't made an attempt towards Rick.

The loud crying of a baby could be heard from the nursery, even though everybody was outside, and she knew right away that it was Serena crying.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Hearing her cry for Billy set everything into perspective for Delilah. She felt herself trembling, the color emptying from her face as she slowly shook her head, fear and denial seeping through her bloodstream.

" _No… no… no… **NNNNOOOO!"**_

Delilah screamed as she dropped to ground. She knew he was gone, he hadn't taken that watch off in three years and he wouldn't now of all times. The rain began to pour heavier as she was lying sideways on the ground sobbing, her hair, face, and clothes becoming stained with mud.

Everybody watched, all of them wanting to comfort her but feeling frozen to the ground. Apart from the day Billy and Christine arrived at Jellbany, they had never seen Delilah so hysterical, her sobs turning into wails. Even though she had yet to say anything, they knew exactly what had happened.

Rick finally moved forward, caution in his step. He kneeled down, putting his hands on Delilah's shoulders to pull her up. "Shh, Delilah, calm down. It's going to be ok." Rick thought he heard her mumble something, but it was incoherent. "What did you say, sweetheart?"

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

She whirled around and smacked him across the face so hard that he tumbled backwards. Rick was at least four inches taller and had about fifty pounds of pure muscle on Delilah, but she had managed to knock him flat on his ass.

Out of shock, Carl tried to run forward, but Maggie held him back. Whatever was about to happen needed to remain between the two of them, even with the surrounding crowd.

Delilah stood over Rick, her hands clenched into fists at her sides and a snarl on her face.

"This is all your fault."

He felt his stomach tie in knots over the intensity of her glare as he stood up. "Delilah, I-"

"There is nothing that you can say or do to make me think otherwise."

"But I-"

"My sister is dead, the love of my life is dead,  ** _MY NIECE AND NEPHEW ARE ORPHANS NOW, AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!_ "**

Delilah let out a loud scream, crouching down as she started wailing again. When they heard the confirmation, Carol gasped, her eyes watering. Billy, her surrogate son, was dead. Although he lied to her, she had forgiven him, but death was not a fate he deserved. She bowed her head as tears trickled down her cheeks. Tara put her hand on Carol's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She had lost a brother in Billy, they had each other's back and he worked so hard on turning his life around since breaking off from Christine.

All Rick wanted to do was take Delilah in his arms and shelter her from the pain, but he knew it wasn't possible, not now and he didn't know when it would ever be.

"I never meant for any of this to happen. You didn't see how he looked after Daryl and I were through with him, we didn't think he'd survive. He had the shit beaten out of him and was thrown down five flights of stairs, there's no way he should have lived."

"Yeah, but he did, all thanks to that little psycho Lizzie. I knew something was off with that kid. Mika was only ten years old, an innocent little girl who didn't deserve to die! This is my place and you made a decision without me, you didn't even bother to consult Madison about this, and she's my second in command! What is it, Rick? You couldn't handle not being the leader for five minutes or are you still holding onto your officer of the law attitude to do everything right? You kept that kid at the farm prisoner for as long as you could, he even got a mock trial, what was so different about Tyler? God knows he was just as psychotic."

In her anger, Delilah had an actual point. They should have waited until she fully recovered and was able to decide Tyler's fate in a fair manner. By trying to save her, Rick had ultimately taken her power away and in her mind, belittled her position.

"This wasn't all my doing, but you need to believe me when I tell you how genuinely sorry I am."

Not even his apology could calm her down, Delilah was livid, even more so than the day Billy and Christine arrived.

"Billy was my everything and Christine was my blood. They were the only family I had left in the world!" Delilah was not about to tell Rick that she had spoken to Rachelle earlier. After what happened today, it was more than likely that she would die on the way back to the states. "You have both your kids, but I have no one!"

Madison spoke up next. "Delilah, that's not true and you know it. You have all of us."

Rick nodded. "Delilah, she's right. You're not alone, you have the twins."

"Yeah, but I'm all they have, too. I know nothing about raising children. This shouldn't have happened, maybe to her, but not him." Delilah began shaking her head. "Not Billy, not  _my_  Billy."

As he watched her cry, for a split moment, Rick started to doubt if what Delilah was going to tell him before the attack was that she was picking him over Billy. Except he forced himself to abandon such a thought, she was obviously traumatized and didn't mean most of what she said.

She looked up at him again, her eyes almost red. "You shouldn't feel bad though, because this is what you wanted, right? Billy out of the picture so you could have me all to yourself. I mean, it's why you tried to kill him, it's why you called his children bastards." Delilah smiled evilly at him, a look he had never seen on her before, and it gave him the chills.

"I didn't mean it, I regret my words and actions-"

"Save it, Sheriff. Besides, don't feel so guilty, I don't blame just you." Delilah brushed past him, swiftly marching up to Daryl. "I blame you, too. You white trash, honky tonk, impulsive motherfucker! What, you think you're such hot shit because your weapon of choice is a crossbow?! Who gives a fuck!"

Daryl stepped forward and glared down, towering over her. "You better watch who you're talking to. I ain't like Rick, I  _will_ put you in your place."

"Ha, I'm not afraid of you or what you think you can do to me. You're not a real man, Daryl Dixon. A real man would have killed that twisted son of a bitch. Nothing in my life has been the same since you two dickheads got back together again. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! I HATE YOU! I HATE- PUT ME DOWN!"

Daryl had lifted Delilah up and threw her over his shoulder, where she continued to scream and punch while the others watched. She kept screaming until they were in her room.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Daryl threw Delilah down on her bed, still towering over.

"LISTEN TO ME-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Delilah slapped him across the face, lunging at him until he was on the floor. This continued for a moment, them rolling around, Delilah trying to slap him further until his large hands finally grasped her small wrists, but she still struggled.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me! You have no idea what you're saying, you've lost your damn mind! Cock hopping spoiled princess bitch, going from one guy to the next! Tyler may have been messed up, but you're beyond fucked, you don't even know which guy you want, how the hell do you think you could run this place on your own?! You need the brat knocked out of you and some sense knocked into you!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Delilah finally opened her eyes to find Daryl's gaze boring into hers. Once their eyes locked, they both seemed to calm down a bit, their breathing less labored than it had been seconds before. For the first time, Delilah saw how blue Daryl's eyes really were, how his musky scent was so potent yet intoxicating, how she felt underneath his strong, muscular body.

There was no denying that there was an intense attraction between the two since the day they met, with lascivious glares and snippy comments. Both of them knew that nothing could ever be acted upon, but maybe one moment could be allowed… They found themselves leaning in, Daryl more than Delilah, wanting a simple taste of sweetness to satisfy the craving. Just as their lips were about to touch, she turned away, knowing this couldn't happen.

"I'm sorry, Daryl…"

"I know, I'm just as much to blame, but nothing happened."

"This is one of those rare moments where refraining from acting on impulse really was the better decision. I'm sorry about everything. I'm not in a good place right now." Delilah finally looked into his eyes, their sadness mirroring one another's.

Right now, she wasn't sure if  _not_ acting on impulse was what she needed. In a sick way, she felt like she needed Daryl to rip her clothes off and fuck the pain away, he certainly looked more than capable of performing the task. Except by them not doing anything, it would be more beneficial in the long run. She had lost one love and pushed away another, she couldn't get involved with again.

"I understand. I meant what I said, but I shouldn't have been so rough with 'ya. Timing was all wrong. Just get yourself together, shit needs to be cleaned up, I'll try ta' help out how I can."

"Thank you." Even though Daryl was a handful, he was always honest. Any other guy in this situation would have taken complete advantage of Delilah, but she was glad that he respected her enough not to, even though he was frustrated.

**_TWO HOURS LATER_ **

"I could leave with her. No matter how many people are on watch, we can't sleep with her and Judith or the twins under the same roof."

Delilah shook her head. "No, I can't allow that. You've really come a long way in the past month. I consider you a valuable asset and a trustworthy confidant to have around. Besides, Daryl wouldn't let you leave, either." This was true. Since her arrival, Delilah had really warmed up to Carol, her first impression before meeting completely dissolved. Carol, although tough and strong, did have a sincere and compassionate interior, being a mother figure to all those that needed one.

"No offense, but if she turned on her own blood, there's no chance that she'd spare you, either. You wouldn't be able to make it on your own with her. Madison cleared out her room to make sure she didn't have any knives or other kinds of weapons, but she found a shoebox full of mice. Maggie asked if she was the one who fed the walkers at the prison, and it was. I've seen this before, when I took child psychology. It's called Conduct Disorder. She can't be around other people, especially small children."

"I don't think there's any other way around this, Delilah…"

"No, there isn't. Think of all the people we lost. Tyreese, Eugene, Prudence, Christine, Billy, Mika. I've never had a good feeling about that girl, all the times she would talk back and how she treated her sister. How did we miss him this whole time?" Delilah heavily sighed, crouching down and burying her face in her hands.

Over the past few months, Delilah really took Mika under her wing and looked out for her. The one time she turned away was the time that she had let the little girl down, and the only way to make things right was by doing something totally wrong.

"What I suggested at first, I don't want to do it. I still don't, but you're right, Carol. There's nothing else that can be done, not after all the damage today. No amount of talking would help, perhaps she was like this long before the turn."

The damage done to the gate and Inventory Range was all superficial, it could be easily fixed in a month somehow, but nothing would bring back the lives that were lost today.

Carol put her hand on Delilah's shoulder. She felt like she could relate to Delilah, they had both been through hard times and suffered tremendous losses, they even had a mutual one now with Billy, but they were also thick skinned and tried to do what had to be done, even if it wasn't always the right thing. "It's just how she is. I didn't see it, not until it was too late, and I should have. There's no way she can be helped, Delilah. I know you're wracking your brain with any possible solution, but there isn't one."

Delilah looked up to see that they were both teary eyed. It had been a very long, exhausting day, and it was only going to get worse for the rest of it. They had a major flight risk on their hands that needed to be immediately eliminated, for the sake of everybody at Jellbany. Delilah grabbed Carol's hand, which somewhat surprised the older woman.

"Carol, we can't allow ourselves to be consumed by guilt over this. It's not ethical, but look around you. There are no ethics or morals anymore. People now are not what they used to be, and we can't allow what happened today to occur again, history cannot repeat itself. We might not be lucky to make it out alive next time."

Carol nodded, knowing Delilah was right, regardless of the sinking feeling in her stomach. "She can't be around other people."

"Then you know what needs to be done."

* * *

 

The rain had finally stopped for the past hour or so, the sun now battling to push it's way past the grey clouds. Lizzie walked ahead of Carol, having a pep in her step, almost skipping.

"You should pick some flowers for Mika and Christine for the service." Once she had calmed down, Delilah and Madison had discussed with Scott about performing a funeral service for the loved ones they lost and cremate the bodies, which the rest of the council agreed with.

Luckily, one of the only things that had miraculously remained intact following the steamroller was the flower garden; it hadn't even been slightly affected by the downpour of rain. It made Carol think of the tale Daryl had told her surrounding the Cherokee Rose. The plants were sturdy and strong, grown by fallen tears. She couldn't help but wonder if there would be a whole patch of them in the morning for all those lost.

"Yeah, she'd love that. Christine will come back, I didn't see her or else I would have tied a rope around her so she wouldn't leave. She was my best friend."

Her statement, along with the cold gust of wind blowing, gave Carol the shivers. The fact that Lizzie had such admiration for Christine should have been enough of a sign that something was wrong. Yes, while Christine had made major efforts to redeem herself, what had been done would never be forgotten.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked as she stopped walking, her eyes filling with tears. "Are you mad at me? Am I in trouble? Is that why you wanted to talk to me?" Her voice cracked and she was almost shaking over Carol's stoic look. "Tyler promised me if I helped him that everybody would finally understand what I've been talking about, that the walkers are just like us and that Delilah needed to understand what she did to him wasn't right."

"I'm sorry, it's his fault, not mine, but he's not around, so now you're mad at me." Lizzie cried as she walked off, staring down at the flowerbeds of daffodils and tulips. Carol remained silent, watching her. Lizzie was continuing to twist things and turn them around on Delilah, who hadn't done anything at all.

"I love you, Lizzie." This was true, she had come to love the Samuels sisters, which is why her heart ached and her stomach was twisting, sharp pangs stabbing all over her body. "And everything works out the way it's supposed to."

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." The young girl continued to cry and gaze at the vibrant flowers, the only brightness that remained in the fog of this day.

"Just look at the flowers, Lizzie." A part of Carol wanted to grab Lizzie and shake some sense into her, but nothing could be done. Even Freud would have given up. "Just look at the flowers." Another part of her thought perhaps Lizzie knew what was coming next, that she would be meeting her untimely fate.

Raising her trembling arm and cocking her gun, the world crashed down on Carol. Back when the world was sane, she would without a doubt sentence a child murderer to the death penalty, but now she would be one of them. She wasn't sure if the others would see things the way she and Delilah did, but there was nothing else that could be done.

"Look at the flowers."

Pulling the trigger, Carol gasped as she watched Lizzie's body drop with a 'thud' to the ground, a single tear rolling down her cheek. In her eyes, she was no better than anybody else she had come across in the apocalypse, she was now one of them.

What Carol didn't know was that Delilah had been watching the entire scene from her room, which also brought her to tears. She never thought things would get this far, that such unspeakable lengths would be reached to protect those she cared about, but it couldn't be erased now, nor would it ever.

**_She wasn't a little girl, she was a monster._ **

* * *

The clouds had managed to hide the sun once more as the service commenced. Starting out with Kate Beckinsale's techno cover of "Amazing Grace" reminded everybody of the already somber mood.

Abraham and Rosita were first, talking about how Eugene was so intelligent and intuitive, thinking quickly on his feet. There wasn't a single word uttered about his betrayal, it had all been put behind them. Abraham was a bit drunk off of some bourbon that survived in Inventory Range, most likely to ease the pain, he was even teary eyed. Michonne and Sasha were next, saying how Tyreese was such a pillar of strength but that he didn't always need to be Mr. Macho Man, both of them cutting their speeches short because they were so distraught. Carol spoke of how sweet Mika was and how she considered Billy the son she never had.

In between watching the others speak, Rick looked over at Delilah, trying to figure out a way to talk to her, knowing he was the last person she wanted to speak to. Yes, she really lashed out, but she had a point. Why hadn't he waited until she woke up? This probably could have been prevented…

Delilah stepped up next, looking down at the sheet covered bodies. Since there was nothing to bury of Billy and Christine, pictures would have to suffice. She had selected one of her and Christine when they were little, the other was the picture of her and Billy that she had gone back for that day in Mamie's room. A small part of her wanted to believe that perhaps they were still alive, that they managed to escape somehow, but it just wasn't possible, not at all.

"Eugene, I'm sorry that I ratted you out to everybody, it wasn't meant to be malicious. I understand why you did what you did, it's not easy to live in a world where you're not always accepted or where you're feeling insignificant. You never were though. Even when you were hated, you were still held in high regard. I only knew you for a short time, but your brainpower was just fascinating, enviable by many. You didn't deserve this at all.

Tyreese, while you had the tough guy façade, I always knew there was more than that. You were such a big teddy bear, especially with Judith. Mika," She took a couple shaky breaths, feeling the tears once again and forcing them away. "Mika, you were the little sister I always wanted, and I know we both valued our unbreakable bond. I just wish that I had been your real sister, because I never would have done what she did. We both got screwed over in the big sister department, but it's also what brought us together, too. I know that wherever you are, that you'll be shining, my sunflower girl. Christine, my  _actual_ sister-"

Delilah was interrupted by the sounds of snide whispering, knowing that people were literally talking behind her back. She didn't give two fucks as to what they were actually saying, but she knew that she wasn't going to tolerate it.

**"E-NOUGH!"**

Delilah whipped around, the frustration cancelling out the grief with a glare.

"I don't want to hear a word out of any of you, got it? I know there's a lot that don't agree with the final decision regarding Lizzie, but it had to be done. Let's put it this way, it was either her… or any of you."

The accuracy and venom in her words shut everybody up, intimidated by her newfound demon. Rick watched, not knowing if or when things would ever be normal for anybody. His group, hers, but especially his own relationship with Delilah. He loved her so much, but could he save her from herself a second time around? Time might be the only thing that would help.

With a deep breath, Delilah turned to the pictures again. "It's kind of ironic, don't you think? You tried to kill me, and here I am burying you. I don't know what to feel right now. Relief that you'll never be able to hurt me again, anger for leaving right when things were getting better for us, or maybe you were lying once again. No matter what you did to me, and you were pretty awful, I always loved you. I couldn't help it, you were my big sister and all I ever wanted was for us to have a great relationship."

"Billy, from the first time I saw you, I knew it wouldn't be the last. I also knew that we'd end up together. I suppose the saying "be careful what you wish for" is the most fitting, because who the hell would think that you'd ever conspire with the person that hated me the most in this world? More than anything, I wanted to hate you, even go as far as killing you, but like I said, my heart is stronger than my vengeance. I loved you, I never stopped and I'll probably always love you, no matter who I choose."

This all made her second guess her decision to choose Rick over Billy. Maybe if she had, he'd still be alive, but she couldn't think that way. There was no room for second guesses or second chances, at least not now.

"I wanted to recite this poem by W H Auden, it's called "Funeral Blues"." Having heard the poem in a movie once, she thought it seemed very fitting for this moment, saying good bye to love.

**_"Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,_ **

**_Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,_ **

**_Silence the pianos and with muffled drum_ **

**_Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come._ **

_**Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead** _

**_Scribbling on the sky the message 'He is Dead'._ **

**_Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,_ **

**_Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves._ **

**_He was my North, my South, my East and West,_ **

**_My working week and my Sunday rest,_ **

**_My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;_ **

**_I thought that love would last forever: I was wrong._ **

**_The stars are not wanted now; put out every one,_ **

**_Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun,_ **

**_Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood;_ **

**_For nothing now can ever come to any good."_ **

Although he tried not to be, Rick couldn't help but feel insulted over her speech. She wasn't even going to choose Billy, yet she acted like she already had.

**_Cut her a break, she's in mourning. She'll come around… I hope._ **

Delilah took a shaky breath, once again looking at the pictures of her with Billy and Christine. It was apparently bad luck to burn pictures, but there was nothing else she had of them personally, and she wasn't going to burn the watch.

"I hope you're able to dream of paradise, wherever you are."

Pressing "Play" on the portable stereo, synthesizer music began playing, followed by strings and piano chords. While she looked up at the sky, the thunder beginning to rumble again. Looking over at Scott, she nodded to the questioning look on his face as Chris Martin began to sing the lyrics to "Paradise", handing her the lighter. It had been one of the last Coldplay songs to be released before the apocalypse, about a girl who wanted so much out of life but not quite getting there, only finding solitude in her dreams. At first, Delilah thought she was that girl, but now it was Christine. She and Billy would both be dreaming now, closing their eyes and flying away into the stormy sky.

**_"And dream of para-para-paradise_ **

**_Para-para-paradise_ **

**_Para-para-paradise_ **

**_(Oh oh oh oh oh, oh-oh-oh)_ **

**_She'd dream of para-para-paradise_ **

**_Para-para-paradise_ **

**_Para-para-paradise_ **

**_(Oh oh oh oh oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)"_ **

As the chorus played, Delilah looked up, watching the rain fall down, not even blinking and oblivious to how the stream was making the blaze of the fire burn, the pictures turning to ashes in a matter of seconds, captivating everybody else. On impulse, she looked over at Rick, the empathy on his face. Out of everybody else there, he knew how she was feeling, but she couldn't be around him right now, and so she walked on by, ignoring the calls around her and feeling the overwhelming urgency to be alone. It was then that she realized the exact day it was. Dias De Los Muertos.

**_Day of the Dead._ **

Whoever Tyler planned this with had some perfect, twisted timing.

At this point, Delilah really was alone and everything was gone. Her first love and big sister were dead, the twins had become orphans, and she might as well give up any hope that her mother would come back at all.

**_Maybe I was always meant to be alone._ **


	68. La Famiglia Circense (The Family Circus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a month since Tyler's Raid. While everything is almost good as new, the same can't be said for everybody, causing Delilah to isolate herself in a deep depression. Delilah's mother has finally arrived back in the United States, bringing with her quite the eclectic bunch and a few surprises in store.

**Hi everybody! Another chapter already?! I think yes! So like Chapter 36, I spent a lot of time on this one. The Bulgari family was heavily inspired by The Bluth Family in _Arrested Development_. It was my way to pay tribute to one of the greatest shows of all time! They all look like them, too, except the followings are mashup: Milo is Jason Bateman and Dylan McDermott, Gordon Milo is Michael Cera and Jesse Eisenberg, Leona is Portia de Rossi and Christine Taylor, Maybe is Alia Shawkat and Alexa Vega, Lucia is Jessica Walter and Jane Fonda, Gordon Sr. is Jeffrey Tambor and Alan Arkin, and Gib is Will Arnett and Patrick Wilson. Also, Delilah has crossed over into  _Stubborn Love_ , as have cameos from this chapter, so be sure to check it out! **

**_I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES_ **

**_Chapter Sixty Eight: La Famiglia Circense (The Family Circus)_ **

**_One Month Later_ **

Delilah had been absolutely desolate since the raid. She barely left her room, locking herself away with the twins. There were days were she couldn't bear to look at them, for they were practically mini reincarnations of her deceased love and sister, but she had to. Delilah was the only family they had left in the world and she had to care for them, but it did little to pull her out of her misery. She would cry herself to sleep every night to the point of vomiting, days where she wouldn't eat at all and days where she would stuff her face with nothing but junk food. There was nothing that could be done to lift her spirits, the guilt was consuming at too great of pace.

Inventory Range had been bricked up and repainted, the blood and guts had been cleaned from the pavement, the totaled cars abandoned and traded in for new ones, along with a new gate being completed. While Jellbany appeared to be aesthetically pleasing once more, there was nothing that could be done to repair the damage that inhabitants were suffering.

Rick had tried everything to get through to Delilah, but she was practically catatonic. There were a few times when the twins fell asleep that she would sneak into his room and tuck herself in under the covers of his bed. No words were exchanged between them, only the first few times when Rick attempted to talk, but after that, he realized that she wanted nothing more than a warm embrace, the only peace she could obtain without cries of sorrow being her lullaby.

It wasn't until she heard from Rachelle two weeks ago that things seemed like they would improve. She had arrived via satellite ship, it had taken extra time because the group she was with was still working out the kinks, sailing smoothly and arriving in New York. The ship was left at the docks and her group travelled on the double decker bus from Italy, but they decided to take their time to Georgia in order to stock up on supplies. Gathering as much as they could on the journey, they were only two hours away from Atlanta, and Delilah finally felt hope shining through.

"Are you nervous?" Rick asked, to which Delilah nodded.

Not wanting to be alone, Delilah had asked Rick, Carl, and Carol to accompany her, despite that they were meeting in what was formerly the CDC. Besides, she needed backup in case everything went to hell. Arriving at the site, the three of them shared a moment of a time where they had had a glimpse of clarity and hope in their lives, only for it to be shot to shit so quickly, just like the farm and the prison after it. Although, things were indeed better now, but it didn't mean they could let their guard down any less.

"A little. It's been so long since I've seen her. I just hope her group is as good as she made them out to be. Is it weird for you to be back here?"

"A little, but I can't keep holding onto the past, especially when it can't be changed. The future is all we have."

Their conversation came to a halt when the sounds of a vehicle driving could be heard. They watched as a double decker bus with a large trailer attached pulled up and a woman got out that caught their eye immediately. The woman looked to be about five foot seven with medium olive skin, thick mid length brownish black hair, and full coral colored glossed lips. She was immaculately dressed in a short-sleeved V neck double breasted white suit with a skirt that went right above her knees and had a modest slit up the thigh. The outfit was topped off with a black and white sunhat worn to the side, a white and silver Gucci tote, black Dior sunglasses and shiny black patent leather Christian Louboutin heels. This had to be Rachelle, who looked way too regal for the apocalypse. Delilah found herself blinking in awe a couple times, she was astounded to see her mother.

"Mommy?"

Delilah always called her "Mommy", no matter how old she was. Carol and Rick glanced over at each other with a weird look before turning back. They watched Rachelle slowly take off her sunglasses, revealing almond shaped aquamarine eyes with dark lashes, exactly like Delilah's, her mouth slightly agape.

"Delilah?"

She was taken aback that after all this time, they were finally reunited, and felt tears stinging her eyes.

A huge smile spread across Delilah's face and happy tears started falling. This wasn't a dream, she was finally home.

"Mommy!"

Delilah ran up and threw her arms around her mother's neck to the point of jumping on her, almost toppling them to the ground. Rachelle wrapped her arms tightly around Delilah, both of them were crying. Rick and Carl all looked on, their own hearts uplifted as well. It was the first time in a month that Delilah was out of her depressed funk.

Rachelle released Delilah from the hug, her hands on her shoulders as she looked her daughter up and down. "I can't believe you're here in front of me right now. My baby girl, still as beautiful as the last time I saw you. Although you're a little too thin and look a bit tired, dear. We'll have to fix that."

Delilah chuckled, even during a zombie apocalypse, Rachelle still acted like a typical Jewish mother. "I'm eating and sleeping fine, thank you. But Mom, you look fantastic!" She couldn't believe how well her mom looked, it seemed like she hadn't endured a day of hell in the past two years since they last saw each other.

"It's from the charentais melon that's used in that Cindy Crawford Meaningful Beauty skincare. All I did was eat it and rub the juice on my face, it worked just as well if not better than the creams and fillers." She laughed before seeing Carol, Rick, and Carl over Delilah's shoulder. "Who are they? Where's your sister?"

Delilah's face fell, tears brimming her eyelids once more, she didn't know how to break the news to her mother about Christine and Billy. "Mom, she..." Her voice began to crack and the tears couldn't help but fall.

Rachelle's smile disappeared, knowing what happened without having to hear the words. "And Billy?" She watched her daughter nod. "What about Jennif-?" She didn't even have to finish as Delilah nodded profusely, and Rachelle felt her own eyes immediately water. "Oh, Delilah..." Just like old times, Rachelle took Delilah in her arms, bringing her head to her shoulder as she started stroking her hair. Mother and daughter crying together again, but this time, it was out of sadness instead of joy. "I'm so sorry I didn't try hard enough to bring you with me. I knew she wouldn't protect you like she promised."

**_LAX, MARCH 2011, RIGHT BEFORE THE OUTBREAK HIT CALIFORNIA_ **

_"Do you have everything?" Billy asked as they walked Charlotte to the security check._

_"Yes, I do. I just wish Delilah wasn't late." Rachelle heavily sighed, looking down at her watch._

_"I'm here! I'm here!" Delilah ran up to the group. "Sorry, traffic was insane."_

_"It's so typical of you to be late, Delilah. Seriously." Christine huffed._

_"I said I was sorry. I had to cash out my savings, Chrissy." Except that wasn't what Delilah was really doing. She had really gone to pick up Billy's wedding band that she had ordered months ago. With the apocalypse happening now more than ever, it was her only chance to retrieve it while things were still somewhat normal._

_"Girls, please! I don't want you arguing right now! I don't know when I'll see you again and who knows how long the phones will last for? I'm lucky to have had gotten a flight out of here at all."_

_"You're right. I'm sorry, Mommy."_

_"Me, too." Christine reluctantly nodded._

_"It's alright. Delilah, would you excuse us for a moment? There's some things I need to talk to your sister and Billy about."_

_"Alright, no problem."_

_Once Delilah walked away, Rachelle focused her attention on Billy._

_"Billy, don't you dare do anything to hurt her. She's crazy about you, even picking you over me."_

_He nodded. "I know, I understand completely. Delilah will always be safe with me, Rachelle."_

_Rachelle was worried sick about leaving both her girls behind, but Delilah especially. She was her baby and she didn't have the best feeling about leaving her, but Delilah was strong willed and insisted on staying with Billy._

_"I know. Christine, I need you to promise me that you'll protect Delilah. You're sisters."_

_Christine scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Billy, go talk to Delilah. I need a minute with my mom."_

_"Sure thing."_

_Her expression never changed, still disgusted. "Listen, like I know Delilah comes ahead of me since she's your actual child, but I don't care. I'm only staying because she begged me to. That and who knows what will happen to poor Billy? You know how batty Delilah can get. What I'm trying to say is that protecting her is a thankless job. If anything, I'll have to be watching my own back since she can barely follow directions. Forget the undead, she might be the one to get us all killed."_

_"I understand." Rachelle lovingly stroked the hair out of her face before sneaking her hand lower and clamping it around Christine's neck. She narrowed her eyes as the girl desperately gasped for air, the older woman almost lifting her off the ground. "If anything happens to her, and I mean **ANYTHING**  at all, karma will get you. If by some kind of messed up fate that I die before this is over, I  **will** come back to haunt you. Do you understand me, Christine?"_

_Christine nodded frantically, still gasping. "O-o-ok, I promise._

_What Rachelle didn't know was that Christine didn't need Delilah, and pretty soon Billy wouldn't, either, not after she'd convince him to go along with the brilliant plan she concocted last night…_

 

"They left me at the ranch in Texas because they wanted to start a new life together without me. I didn't see them again for almost eighteen months until they arrived at the factory by chance with a member from Rick's group. There was an attack last month and we couldn't find them. Jennifer died eight months ago in Dallas when she fell down and was bitten by walkers. Billy tried to save her, but she wouldn't let him. Christine put her out before Jennifer could even finish saying good bye to him."

Rachelle nodded, seeing the sorrow on her daughter's face, even though she knew that there was resentment and rage being hidden.

"That's not the only thing. Mom, you're a grandma now."

Rachelle's eyes widened, looking over at Rick and Carl. She could immediately tell that they were father and son because they looked alike, so she put two and two together. "You got married?! That's my step grandson? Are you pregnant, too?" She pointed at the two of them, which made Delilah turn around and immediately start laughing before motioning the boys over.

"No, no. I'm not pregnant or married. Billy and Christine had fraternal twins, Santino and Serena, they're fifteen months old."

"Your baby names." Rachelle could feel Delilah's devastation as she nodded once again. "Delee, I'm so sorry for everything you've been through, but I'm here now and I'm not leaving again. We'll be together always."

"Rachelle? Hi, I'm Carol. I've heard a lot about you." Carol smiled as she walked forward.

"Hi! It's wonderful to meet you, too." Despite having just met, they both had a feeling that they'd become good friends in the future.

Delilah smiled warmly at Rick as he walked up, the first smile directed at him in a month. "This is Rick Grimes, the modern day Superman."

Rick chuckled. "I don't know if I'd go that far." He turned back to Rachelle and extended his hand. "Rachelle, it's a pleasure." Up close, it was uncanny how much she and Delilah looked alike, more than Delilah and Christine ever did.

"And this fine lad right here is Carl." Delilah got behind Carl, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Daltrey." Carl extended his hand.

"Actually, it's Silverstone, but please, call me Rachelle. No need for formalities, but I'm impressed. It's incredibly rare to see a well mannered young man nowadays."

"Well, apocalypse or not, it's important that Carl knows how to act properly."

"I couldn't agree more."

Delilah couldn't help but notice how Rick and her mother were looking at each other. Was it flirtatious? No way, she was being paranoid. Besides, Rick was a free man that could do whatever he wanted, but Delilah hoped that he would have more respect than to make a pass at her own mother.

"There's some people I want you to meet as well, who are very special to me and will be to you, also." Rachelle said before turning around and motioning for her travel companions to make their entrance. Delilah's grin broadened.

"Ooo! Mom, you've been having a little overseas fun?"

They both giggled. "A little, and a little more than fun."

Three men and two women stepped out of the first level of the double decker bus. A tall man with lightly tanned skin and short wavy dark black hair that went to the back of his neck walked towards Rachelle. He was wearing a blue Oxford sweater that matched his eyes with a crisp blue and white seersucker button up shirt underneath paired off with black jeans and black loafers. "Rachelle, sweetheart."

Rachelle turned around and smiled at the man. "Darling, come here." She turned back to Delilah, beaming as the man came up and wrapped his arm her. "Delilah, this is Milo Bulgari."

Milo smiled, his mouth was pearly white and his dark blue eyes were twinkling, and extended his hand. "The famous Delilah, we finally meet. You really are the spitting image of your mother, if I do say so myself."

She shook his hand, feeling a little nervous because he was so dreamy, he looked like a cross of Dylan McDermott and Jason Bateman. "Hi there, it's so nice to meet you."

"Milo is my new husband and your stepfather."

Delilah laughingly gasped as her eyes widened and a huge grin spread across her face, she was in delighted shock. "You're married?"

Rachelle nodded. "Yes, we are."

"When?"

"May 18th of last year. Honey, I thought you said you had two daughters, and where is Delilah's fiancé?" Milo hadn't been able to stop before Rachelle shook her head and swiped her hand across her neck to not discuss it further, and his smile disappeared once it finally registered. "Oh." He turned back to Delilah, feeling embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

Delilah smiled warmly, trying to ease the situation. "It's perfectly fine, you didn't know, so there aren't any apologies necessary." While Milo's remorse was appreciated, she was in a hurry to change the subject. "So, what do I call you? Do I call you "Mr. Bulgari" or "Milo", or are you one of those guys that prefers to be called "Uncle"? "Uncle Milo". How about "Sir" or "Stepfather"? Yeah, "Stepfather Milo"?" She started nervously laughing, unsure of what was causing the sudden apprehension.

He cracked a laughing smile, already charmed by her. "No, none of that crazy stuff. Milo is fine. If you're fully comfortable with it, I have no problem if you call me "Dad".

His statement touched Delilah, whose face burst into a huge smile. "Really?"

Milo nodded. "Of course. Again, only if you're comfortable, no press-"

"Hi, Daddy!" She jumped in his arms and took him by surprise with a big hug, overwhelmingly excited to have a new father. "It's so nice to meet you, even though I already said that!"

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around Delilah to support her, overtaken by the girl's enthusiasm, as were the others. "It's wonderful to meet you, too, Delilah. I look forward to us getting to know each other better."

"Me too!"

Rick smiled as he watched Delilah, feeling truly happy. After the past month, she most certainly deserved it, but wished that things were better between them. With the exception of the few times she had come into his bed, they hadn't spoken much and it was driving him crazy, but he knew he had to give her time.

Delilah set herself down. "Milo, this is Rick and Carl, they're father and son, and our friend Carol." After they shook hands, Delilah raised an eyebrow, almost kicking herself for being so oblivious.

"Wait, did you say "Bvlgari"? Like, the jewelry?"

He nodded. "Guilty as charged, except we go by the original spelling with a "u" instead of a "v", but it's still the same pronunciation. My great grandfather Soitirios Voulgaris was the founder, my grandfather Constantino and his brother Giorgio helped open the store in via dei Condotti. My cousin Gianni took over when Uncle Giorgio died, but we were still kept on for advertising and marketing."

Delilah's jaw flew open. "Wow, how totally bitchen! I've always been a fan, such beautiful craftsmanship."

"I agree, just look at your mother's ring."

Rachelle held up her hand, nearly blinding everybody with the fourteen carat rock.

"Holy shit! That ring is huge!" Carl said, wide eyed.

"Carl! Language!"

"It's ok, Carl. That's the reaction most people have."

Delilah grabbed her mom's hand, still marveling over the ring. "Good taste and an actual personality. I like you already, Milo. Now, where's the rest of your clan?"

"In the bus, I'll bring them out. I should warn you, my family is a little eccentric and off the wall. After all, we are the Bulgari circus, so it's bound to have some freaks in the bunch."

Delilah giggled. "Oh, I'm sure you don't mean that."

Rachelle shook her head. "No, he does."

"Yep, I'm pretty much the only normal one." Milo nodded.

Delilah looked confused and shrugged. "I'll believe it when I see it, you're just so perfect and dreamy."

They watched as a young man walked up with the rest of the group following behind. He was tall and scrawny with brown eyes, sandy brownish blonde hair, small lips, and a small bird nose. Milo smiled as he wrapped his arm around him. "Delilah, this is my son, Gordon Milo, or "GM" for short."

"H-hi."

She smiled warmly at him. "GM? I like it. Hi, I'm your new stepsister, and it's really great to meet you!" Delilah threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him a little too tight out of pure excitement, not noticing his own excitement as well. Gordon Milo blushed and nervously laughed.

"Great to meet you, too."

Delilah pulled back, her hands on his arms. "You're the cutest thing! I could have used you around in high school!" She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I guess. They call me "GM Aerial Silk" in the circus world." Rick and Carl could tell that he was immediately smitten with Delilah. He looked over at the trio with a wave and smile. "Hi there."

"Hey."

"That's not all. We have somebody very special we want to introduce you to. Gordon, come with me, I'm going to fill everybody in on what happened, so there isn't any confusion." Milo and GM left Rachelle with the foursome.

"So what do you think?"

"He's really handsome, that's for sure. I love them both. So who is this very special person you want to introduce me to?"

Delilah looked over Rachelle's shoulder to see Milo and GM walking back. "Wait, did you-?"

"Delilah, meet your new baby brother, Dante!"

They walked forward, revealing a healthy, round faced baby boy with hair the same color as Milo's, one brown eye and one blue. Delilah silently gasped, her heart beat increased, overtaken by surprise and happiness.

Dante blinked at Delilah before a huge smile spread across his face and he started giggling, clapping his hands at her.

"Here, why don't you hold him?" Milo handed Dante to Delilah, who immediately snuggled up, still smiling. Delilah laughed as happy tears fell.

"Hi, Dante. I'm your big sister. I can't believe this." She couldn't stop staring at him, still awestruck as she turned around, showing him to Rick, Carl, and Carol. "Isn't he a cutie?"

They nodded as they got a closer look at the baby. "Sure is. Hey, little guy." Carl scratched his little belly as Dante tried to grab it until deciding to go for Delilah's hair instead.

"Ow, Dante, not the hair." Delilah giggled, which made everybody else laugh.

Rick and Carol smiled, Delilah certainly had received a whole package of happiness today.

"I have a baby brother? How?"

"Well, it's a long story, but we were able to use a surrogate. Milo's brother-in-law Thaddeus used to be a plastic surgeon and was able to figure out how to use intrauterine insemination. Honey, where is Agnes?" Rachelle looked around.

"Who's Agnes?" Carl asked.

"She's my girlfriend." Gordon Milo pointed at himself proudly.

"I don't know, she was on the bus."

"AHHH! IS THAT HER?! OH, MY GOODNESS!" They watched an impeccably dressed older woman prancing up to Delilah as a man followed. The woman wrapped Delilah up in a hug, taking her by surprise. A blushing Delilah looked over at her mother, who shrugged with a smile.

"This is Lucia, Milo's mother."

"Hi, I'm Delilah. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucia."

Lucia stepped back from the hug. "Hello, dear. You can call me Gam-Gam." She grabbed both of Delilah's hands, holding them out to the sides. "Oh, my goodness. Rachelle, you were right, she really is your Mini Me. You're a knock out, dear. Perfect teeth, nice posture, and look at that skin."

"Thank you very much." It hadn't even been a minute and already Delilah liked her.

"Maybre!" Lucia turned around to the rest of the family walking up. "Maybre, arrivare qui ora (Translation: Get here now!)!"

"What?"

"You can take some beauty tips from your new cousin here!"

"This my twin sister, Leona Furstenberg, also known as "Leona the Lion Tamer"." Thaddeus, Leona's husband, and their daughter Maybre, "The Clown" and "Tightly Trapezed", respectively."

Leona smiled, showing off pearly white teeth, exactly like her brother. "Leona will be just fine." The name fit her perfectly, for she exuded a lioness demure, along with her waist length golden hair, brownish green eyes, and slim figure, perhaps a little too slim for some. "I hope you'll have a spot for D'oro Malkia and Neve Maliki, my lions?"

Rick and Carol glanced at Delilah before looking back at each other. "You have a lion?" He asked.

" _Lions_ , actually. Malkia is a Senegal lion and Maliki is a white lion. We had a gorgeous Bengal named Shiva but she was torn apart by those undead freaks. I'd like to find the son of a bitch who started this apocalypse, have my lions rip them to shreds and bring me his balls to wear as earrings." Leona huffed in exasperation. "I need a cigarette." With a flip of her hair, she pranced off. It was interesting how she had such a sudden mood switch, but hopefully she wouldn't be a problem.

Thaddeus, on the other hand, was her complete opposite. Balding with a ring of brown hair around his head, coke bottle glasses, spaced out teeth and a bit of a belly certainly set the two apart, not to mention the hint of flamboyance oblivious to only him.

"Hello, I'm "The Clown", I had to join the circus when my plastic surgery practice hit a rocky end, but I never really felt like a doctor, I was born to be a clown." Thaddeus glanced over at Rick. "Wow, look at those muscles! What do you bench press?" Before he could reply, Thaddeus cut him off. "What I want to know is if you can bench press me." He smiled widely, and it was easy to imagine him as a clown.

Maybre elbowed her father. "Dad, what did we talk about?" She mumbled under her breath.

"To be friendly."

"Not  _that_ friendly!" She glanced over at the others. "My name is a bit of an oxymoron, I'm a little too unwound if you get what I mean. Sometimes I think these two aren't even my real parents." Maybre said with a sly grin as she gave Delilah a hug. She looked nothing like her parents, she was shorter and curvy with tanned skin, brown curly hair and a splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

"Wait, "Tightly Trapezed and GM Aerial Silk"? Oh, my god! I remember you now! You and your troupe were on  _Dancing With The Stars_ , Season 12! The same season I was on!"

Maybre smiled and started nodding. "Yeah! You and your partner won that season! You were incredible!"

Delilah scoffed. "Pfft, me?! What about you?! I would kill to do even half of the moves you two can do. I remember the crowd going bonkerz that night over you guys to your "Bring Me To Life" number. I was watching backstage holding my breath because it was such a jaw dropping, heart stopping performance!"

"DELILAH! DELILAH!"

A gawky man with glasses and a very short buzz cut skipped over and lifted Delilah up, shaking her as he spun around wildly.

"Whoa! H-h-hi!"

"DELILAH! DELILAH! DELILAH!"

"Bugsy, calm yourself! No more gummy bears for you, young man!" Lucia pointed her finger and scolded before lightly slapping his shoulder before he set Delilah down, who had to do everything not to stumble.

"Mother, I am a grown adult man and can eat all the gummy bears I want! Lucia the Last let me have all the gummy bears I wanted!" Bugsy shouted in her face, but she stood her ground, crossing her arms and giving him an intimidating look.

"I don't want to hear it about Lucia the Last, that's all I've been hearing for two weeks. 'Lucia the Last' this, 'Lucia the Last' that! If you loved Lucia the Last that much you could have stayed with her back in Italy! You two scatterbrains wouldn't last a day without us, the zombies would be picking you over by now."

"Lucia, Lucia, would you give the boy a damn break? He schtuped your best friend, so what? We should be thanking the gods that he even got some tail at all, he's a walking freak." An older gentleman walked up wearing a Tommy Bahama shirt and linen pants, just like Rick in his dream, except this man had round glasses, a bit of a belly, and was almost bald.

"Dad, can we not?" Milo asked, looking slightly embarrassed.

"What? You know I'm right." He turned to Delilah and the others. "Gordon Bulgari, the original ringleader before I had Milo take over, you must be Delilah, and my, what a ravishing peach you are." Gordon smiled and gave Delilah a kiss on the forehead. She smiled awkwardly, understanding what Milo had been saying earlier.

"Gordon! It's not enough that you had an affair with the crazy assistant you have to hit on your new granddaughter, you lecherous old man?"

"I wasn't, the girl is a peach! Besides, I'm not the one that made that nutjob crazy, Gib did the damage by promising to marry her and then taking off. I always told that boy, never start up with the magician's assistant."

"Speaking of which, where is Gib?"

The beginning instrumentals of "Man in Motion" started playing as a loud voice emitted through the air with a cloud of smoke.

"Here I am, the best and the only best, best in the bed and best on the stage, Gib the Illusionist!" The chorus of the song started playing as the cloud turned into gold glitter in the shape of an eagle, rising up and disintegrating to rain down on everybody. Gib appeared with his arms up in the air and his hands turned in. He was tall and lanky with thin brown hair and green eyes.

"Gib, the circus had it's final curtain call. Can you stop being 'The Illusionist' and come over here, please?" Milo asked.

"I will always be "The Illusionist", because I'm the best there ever is and you're just a jealous cat. Arrrghh-Owwww! Arrghhh-Owwww!" Gib started slithering around like a cat, to which Milo rolled his eyes.

Rick, Carol and Carl didn't know what to think either. Were these people really reliable to have around? If Gib kept up with that loud music, walkers would once again invade Jellbany. Except it wasn't their call.

"Well, hel-lo there, pretty lady. I didn't expect you to be so beautiful in person, it's a good thing we're not related by blood." Gib wriggled his eyebrows at Delilah, who almost wanted to vomit.

"WOO-HOO! LET'S PAR-TAY! R-O-C-K IN THE U.S.A.! STEWEY HOYT! STEWEY HOYT!"

A buff looking brunette pranced out of the bus, jumping around with a football.

"That's my boyfriend, Stewey Hoyt." Maybre said, waving girlishly at him, a dreamy look in her eyes.

Delilah smiled at them. Yes, they were quite frankly the oddest bunch she had ever met, but she had instantly fallen in love with them. They were a true family and they seemed to care a great deal for each other regardless of their dysfunction.

"I'm really glad that you're all here and I can't wait to get to know everybody better. We should probably hit the road." Delilah was about to turn around when she noticed a round shouldered, plain looking sandy blonde girl standing off to the side. "Oh, who are you? Are you lost?"

"Ahh, Agnes! There you are!" Milo said, motioning her over. "Where have you been?"

"Right here this whole time…" She replied, looking all around.

"Really? Hmm. Could have fooled me." GM awkwardly laughed.

"So, what do you think?" Delilah asked Rick and Carol as they walked back to the car.

"I think we're in for a real show." Rick said with a smirk.

"This is going to sound crazy, but they kind of remind me of this show that was around for a while, about a guy and his family." Carol added. "The dad was in jail and the one son was the glue that held this bunch of nuts together…"


	69. Unbrave New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah has a heart-to-heart with her mother regarding Rick; Target practice with the unexperienced bulgar family results in chaos and tragedy.

**Hi everybody! I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in almost a year! It's been very busy with sickness, a wedding, two birthdays, a surgery, dental work, dating, writer's block and some family drama! Even though this chapter is short, I hope it will suffice for now and get me on the right track with picking up this story again. Thank you so much to my lovely fans for your patience, follows, favorites and reviews!**

**I took inspiration from the season premiere with Rick and the gang trying to teach the Alexandrians how to protect themselves. Like them, the Bulgari family have become accustomed to an exorbitant security, albeit a bit luxurious. Also, the first half of this season wasn't great, that kind of killed the inspiration for me, but now that it's picked up and kicking ass again, I'm pumped!**

**Thanks again to 6980085LMFAO, HeadWalkerz, Prettyprincess45 and SilverSun09, you guys are the best! :)**

**_I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES_ **

**_Chapter Sixty Nine: Unbrave New World_ **

**_TWO HOURS LATER, BACK AT JELLBANY_ **

"They're adorable, Delilah." Rachelle smiled, putting Santino and Serena in the pack n' play with Dante.

"Just like Dante. I'm sure they'll get along famously." Delilah smoothed out the little boy's hair, in awe that she now had a baby brother. Hell, she was still in awe over being reunited with her mom. "So how did you and Milo meet?"

"Through Nicole, actually. They dated briefly in college and we ran into him right before a riot broke out in the village square. He took us in and we stayed at his family's villa in Lake Como. Nothing happened at first, but after Nicole's death we got closer, one thing led to another and here we are. He's a wonderful man, Delilah, I hope you two continue to hit it off. I really love him, he makes me feel safe and secure."

"That's really great, Mom. I'm happy for you." The way she spoke about Milo was how she used to think of herself with Rick, even with Billy at one point before the world went to hell in a hand basket. Delilah couldn't help but feel that Rachelle had moved on and started a completely new life without her. Why hadn't she tried harder to come back to the U.S.? They were both to blame, it was Delilah who turned off the Iridium phone.

"So tell me about you and Rick."

Delilah raised an eyebrow at her mother. "Huh? What do you mean? What's to say?"

Rachelle smirked at her daughter. "Oh, Delilah. I have mother's intuition, I know everything. Plus, I saw the way you two were looking at each other, so spill."

Carefully selecting what to reveal, Delilah confessed, telling her mother about how she started up and fell in love with Rick, what happened when Billy came back in the picture, and having to decide between the two of them. When she was finished, Rachelle had something of a weary look on her face.

"Delilah, your sister had an unbreakable bond over him. He wasn't the Billy you knew and loved, but he proved how sorry he was. At the same time, I understand why you chose Rick. What I don't get is why you haven't told him yet."

"I don't know if I ever will. He's the reason why Billy and Christine are dead, he undermined my authority."

"He did what he thought was right in the moment, he's been in charge before and knows what he's doing. What happened afterwards was completely unpredictable, you had no idea that Tyler boy would come back here with accomplices. Delilah," Rachelle took her daughter's hand in her own. "life really is too short, especially when it comes to love. Forgive him, honey. Don't be so stubborn and open your eyes. Rick wants to be with you, he loves you. A mother knows these things."

Delilah thought about it, knowing that everything Rachelle said was true. She still felt like she needed some time, but maybe there was something that could bring them closer together.

 

"Rick!"

Rick turned around to see Delilah waving at him from the side entrance of Inventory Range, where he was currently checking the weaponry count. Ever since the raid, all weapons had to be accounted for and signed in and out whenever anybody wanted to use them. The only exceptions were Rick's Colt Python, Delilah's boomerang blade and mandala baton, Madison's bull horns, Michonne's katana, Daryl's crossbow, and Carl and Carol's guns. Target practice had been upped to three times a week and supply runs were strategically planned. Who knew if the intruders would come back again?

"Hey." He waved at her.

"Stay there, I'll come to you."

He watched her run over to him, his mind wandering. Every single time he saw her, Rick was instantly reminded of all the good times they had. Sure, things hadn't been ideal, but neither was their relationship. Maybe the fact that it was so unideal was what made them so great for each other. Except would she ever forgive him?

"Hey, how's it going?" She asked once she was in front of him.

"Fine, you?"

"Alright, just got my mom and everybody else settled in." Delilah crossed her arms to keep warm, a chill picking up in the December air. Winter was coming soon enough, but they were prepared. "So what do you think of my new stepfamily? And please, don't hold anything back. They've only been my family for two and a half hours, even I don't know what I fully think of them yet."

Truth be told, they had been on his mind since the ride back to Jellbany. The Bulgari family seemed too pampered, they were all dressed nicely and made a clean presentation, traveling via cruise ship and double decker bus. They hadn't endured the harsh conditions like Rick and his group had, never staying in one place for too long and wearing the same clothes everyday, not knowing where their next shower or bed would be or when it would happen, hell even the next time they would eat. Now that they were back in America, they needed to adapt to what the world had turned into.

"They're very nice. Eccentric, but pleasant. I'm not going to lie, I'm concerned. It kind of seems like they aren't prepared. Milo was the only one that even had a weapon on him."

Delilah nodded. "You're right, that's actually the reason why I came to talk to you. I think you and I need to give them a crash course, a wakeup call that they're no longer in the lap of luxury."

Rick gave her a surprised look. "You want me to help?" He asked, pointing at himself.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? If anybody knows about protection and what it's like out there, it's you, Rick Grimes." She smiled at him. "I meant it earlier when I said you're the Superman of the apocalypse."

"Ah, thanks." He scratched the back of his head, feeling his face flush. "I just go with what I know and do what I can, if you get what I'm saying."

"Great, I'll go tell them and you go round up some walkers, we'll meet outside in an hour."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Oh, and another thing. I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate your patience throughout the past month. It hasn't been easy for me at all and I'm sorry I lashed out at you."

He shook his head, trying to conceal his surprise. "You don't have to apologize, I understand. I do miss you though. This past month has been lonely, and I'm talking about more than my bed."

"I miss you, too. Hopefully, soon enough, we can go back to the way things used to be."

"I'd like that a lot."

Delilah put her hand on the back of his neck, leaning in and kissing him softly before walking away. Rick was taken aback but found himself smiling, getting the feeling that the old Delilah would return to him soon enough.

She really did want things to go back to how they were, except it would never be one hundred percent. Santino and Serena were orphans, but now Delilah wasn't the only family they had left in the world. The twins now had their grandma, plus a new grandpa and two new uncles. She wasn't alone, either. Delilah had family all around her, it was just a matter of letting them all in that could sometimes be difficult.

 

"In this new world it's survival of the fittest, and in order to survive, you have to be able to defend yourself and take control of the situation. I can't stress that enough."

Rick addressed the Bulgaris, all of them lined up in the practice area. They were given weapons, which required a lesson in how to properly hold them. Gib had dropped his gun, which fired off once it hit the ground. The bullet went flying through one of the truck tires that held the walkers, then got angry when called out on it and walked away.

"Rich, dear, is this really necessary? Gordon and I are older, we'll stay indoors most of the time."

Delilah spoke up, standing next to him. "It's actually Rick, Gam Gam, and of course it's necessary. Now, let's give this another shot." She looked over her shoulder at Daryl. "Easy Rider, lift it up!"

"You got it!"

She turned to Carl next. "Carl, can you reposition everybody's hands for me, please?"

Carl nodded. "No problem."

Daryl lifted the doors of the truck, the walkers gurgling away as they staggered out.

"Aim for the heads! You're wasting your time hitting anything else, the bullet has to go through the brain if you want to kill them. GO, GO, GO!"

They all raised their guns, bullets flying everywhere so fast that Delilah and Rick couldn't tell who it had been fired from.

"Alright, I got one!" GM shouted.

"They won't stand still! I can't see!" Bugsy complained.

"Good job, GM! Bugsy, your aim is good! Just believe in yourself and fire!" Delilah shouted.

It was the first time most of them were even holding a gun, it wasn't half bad, but a lot of work needed to be done. Only GM, Milo and Maybre were able to get any shots in the heads, they had gotten the hang of it quickly. The three of them had quick reflexes and heightened perception that was needed in this new world. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a letdown after all...

A shrill scream diverted everybody's attention. They all looked over to see where it was coming from, to find about three walkers feasting on Gordon Milo's silent girlfriend, Agnes. One was eating her head and the other two her chest and stomach.

"Agnes!" GM shouted, dropping his gun and running over, only for Milo to hold him back.

"Son, no!"

The younger boy struggled in his father's arms. "I can save her, I know I can!"

Michonne ran up, killing them all with her katana, finally causing the walkers to release Agnes, but it was too late. The meek, plump sandy blonde was almost recognizable, with half her face eaten away.

"It's ok, we can save her." Gordon Milo pushed his dad away and dropped to his knees to cradle Agnes.

Rick looked over at Milo. "We need to put her down."

Milo nodded, knowing it had to be done. "He's right, GM. I'm sorry, I really am."

GM shook his head defiantly. "No, she's not some dog! We can save her, I know it!" He looked down at Agnes. "Agnes, talk to me. Say something."

She tried to speak, but all she did was cough up blood.

"Agnes, I'm sorry." GM started to cry, lowering his head just in time to miss Daryl's crossbow hitting her in the forehead, which only made him tear up more.

"It's alright, GM." Milo crouched down, hugging his son, Rachelle putting a hand on either one of their shoulders.

Nobody was more freaked out than Delilah. Her mind was filled with Jennifer's last moments the way Billy described them. Two of the people she cared most about in the world were gone, and like GM with Agnes, she was unable to do anything to save them. The sadness that had washed out over her warped to anger, deep frustration over the denial.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Delilah pointed angrily at Agnes. "This is what happens when you aren't alert or know how to defend yourself."

"She was attacked! Ambushed!" GM rose to his feet while Rachelle attempted to walk forward.

"Delilah, honey..."

"No, Mom." Delilah shook her head. "You all need to listen to me! Wake up from the fantasy cruise and open your eyes! The seclusion you had back in Italy is gone, this is what the world has become in the past couple of years!"

She was practically screaming at them, her face red. She hadn't meant it, but she was frustrated with their naïveté.

"You have to try harder, you're not going to stand a chance out there if you're unprepared. Sleep on that for a while, but not too long."

With that, Delilah walked off, wanting to get as far away from the Bulgaris as possible. What started out as a cool new family were nothing more than a family of albatrosses around her neck, around _all_ their necks. They were a major flight risk and that had to be fixed immediately or everybody would be doomed.


End file.
